The Charming Lotus Flower
by International-Wonderland
Summary: Viper starts to acknowledge plot holes in Shen's current plans that if used against him, will return China's freedom. However, terrible situations befall her when he catches on that she is chosen as the Snake of the Chinese Zodiac to crush his empire.
1. Victory

**A/N: I have finally seen the sequel and I love it more than the first. To be honest Lord Shen is the most complex and evil villain of this year in animated films. Anyways I am going to do a different storyline with him; I want to be the first to make a pairing with him. Nope not an OC.**

**This is the first and probably the only…Lord ShenxMaster Viper fic. **

**The fact that they never say anything to each other in the whole film makes writing even more interesting. Lord Shen has parent issues that practically drove him insane while Viper was loved by her parents. She's the only one so far who was loved and raised by both mother and father and had a strong relationship with them.**

**Not only that but both Lord Shen and Master Viper were born defective in their parent's eyes. Viper was born with no venom in her fangs and was deemed incapable of protecting her father's village. Lord Shen was born sickly, which is a sign of weakness. Both characters had to prove to their parents how they worked around their limitations. Shen with fireworks and Viper with ribbon dancing. Both had the same goals, acceptance, but sadly both characters received different outcomes. **

**Okay, enough with my babbling….on with the story.**

_OOOOOOO_

Overlooking the dusky town with such awe he was so proud of its sight. This accomplishment is to be celebrated each time he glances at the land of Gongmen City from a newly built palace. One more to his taste rather than to his _parents_, the tower, long destroyed in the duration of the battle between him and the Dragon Warrior and his cohorts. It didn't make him angry whenever he thought about it. He won. All of China is now under his rule, the counsel, if desired any modifications to his land, he see to it if their request was granted or denied.

Surprisingly he kept the names of the cities and provinces as they were. He ran the country with a diplomatic fist. His inventions went from cannons to catapults and that gained the attention of other rulers of their respected countries. Ha! He chuckled menacingly. A madman, lunatic, murder, tyrant, or any other titles people want to give him, whether they hated to admit it or just want to stay in denial, knew that he ran this country better than anyone before him. He is only one person. Yet he made so many things, the people of Gongmen City felt at ease when his _'evil'_ creations helped saved the town from numerous invasions. It was not long before his city started to become comfortable with their emperor. He did not see why not, he is destined to rule over Gongmen from the very start.

Now they are a known country that is ahead of its time. Shen saw that China needed more resources which lead to why he conquered Vietnam, only to return their country back if they enlisted under him as his allies. Such a small land fought back with a big bite but quickly backed off when he offered protection from other conquerors that will no doubt, will do much worse to them than he would. Smiling gleefully. In exchanged for the vast amount of cannons and soldiers he had sent over there, they gave him wood. The sound of wood being a present for his offerings would make anyone feel insulted. Shen needed expensive wood for a new prototyped he has been working on for the past six years. Sure the cannons were already working perfectly, he could replicate as many as he wanted. He mastered the art of war on the earth, he is starting to succeed at mastering the art of war in the air, but his biggest challenge is mastering the art of war on the sea. Folding his arms across his chest he breathed in the night's air, his eyes traveling all over the town, so many lanterns lit up the land. His land. Gongmen City is not just the birth land of excellent war tactics. It is also the city where the art of kung fu has fallen into a mere chapter in China's history. No longer looked at as the sole provider of protectiveness. Lord Shen made it clear to rip those thoughts out of his people's heads. It is for their best interest. There is no point in putting your trust in an art that can quickly be stopped with one accurate shot.

His smile turned upwards even more, creating a twisted grin. _'Thundering Rhino'_ is a wonderful example of what fire and steel can do against one of the greats. Shen had that hammer engraved in a stone above the gates leading to the weaponry as a reminder to his soldiers of what was then and what is now.

The presence of another loomed in the room, though he refused to turn around, familiar with this person he is very so.

"Tell me that lovely prediction you used to remind me years ago." He spat with much sarcasm.

She returned back to him at his own request. She is the only one that never left his side intentionally. A few years had passed since her last fate reading with Shen, when China was laid claim from him, the soothsayer stopped giving him that same old fortune telling. But he would not say openly but he did have that craving to hear just once more so he can once again remind her how wrong she was.

"You will be defeated by a warrior of black and white." Her strong voice echoed off the large throne room.

Eleven simply words never made him feel so pleased.

"And yet your prediction turned out to be inaccurate." He smirked.

"It still happened. Po came to defeat you." She corrected.

"And lost!" Shen snapped back.

She had no need to engage in a pointless argument with this peacock. He is still a child at heart and there are times where it shows up, which are done privately between conversations with her. In all her years of fortunetelling she has always been right, it made no sense. Why the heavens would bless a bird so lost in his own world that he fails to notice what goes on around this one? Lord Shen has the whole country by the strings and is catching the eye of other rulers. She knows that Shen is smart but intelligence cannot run China alone. Curiosity got the best of her on what he is planning next.

"You are correct Shen. Victory was placed instinctively in your hands. However are you truly convinced that knowledge is the key to your accomplishment of running China peacefully?" Her amber eyes looked him with intensity.

Now what is she trying to get at? First she gives him a compliment with a question, a question by the way that is reworded the same way as the others times only the last part is different. The same was said two years ago only she asked if 'knowledge was enough to rule China safely?' That was when he recruited Vietnam for importing and exporting trades. Slowly gaining their trust with positive reassurance of keeping their country peaceful and happy, Shen never misses a moment to remind their ruler not to cross him. He is not stupid and should not be taken for a fool, because of his clever usage of charming his way to get what he wants. Being charismatic is in his blood. The second time he was asked by the soothsayer she questioned him again only this time, she said 'is knowledge enough to rule China alone?' At first he had no clue as to what she was implying, till she emphasized that where there's an emperor, his empress is right there beside him. Lord Shen is a lot of things, but a charmer he is not, at least not when it comes to attracting a mate. Being exiled wrecked his psyche and his self-esteem, making it difficult to trust. To make things even more challenging there aren't any peahens in Gongmen City. Aside from his mother, that is the only time he had seen a female of his own species.

Shuttering at the thought of ruling with another just made him feel uncomfortable. He is not used to having someone else pull the reigns through his future. Although, the old goat had practically raised him, he still found her humor mildly irritating. Poking fun at him, that as long as he is still breathing he can still breed. He wasn't a man to be to be tied down like that. He is doing fine running China by himself. Women to him are viewed as optional accessories not mandatory necessities.

"I am capable of running China peacefully. I have been doing so for six years." He stated while extending his wing outside the window pointing in no particular direction.

"Oh really." Her tired eyes showed a spark of slyness.

"So you must be aware of certain places that are still unmoved by your ruling and some may even carry out wanting to overthrow you. Shen you've made a lot of enemies…"

"They are just upset because their martial art is flawed in more ways than one. Take The Valley of Peace for example; tell me Soothsayer, whatever happened to them? Even they gave up after figuring out that limbs are more important than trying to be a hero. Bitterness brings out the best of people, what I would give to see what miserable lives they are living-OUCH!"

Plucking a thin ivory and red feather from his tail. She sat down to do the usual.

"What was that for?" He rubbed the sore spot were an unnoticeable gap to the untrained eye appeared.

"Shen you can be so forgetful sometimes, this procedure should be the norm for you. Then again I haven't given you a prediction in six years." Her eyes directed itself back to the mixing bowl.

Waiting impatiently, Shen started tapping his armored talons against the polished black floor.

"Well?" His crimson eyes half lidded briefly.

"Hnn. This is a very unexpected." Her eyes moved up towards Lord Shen as she continued. "You will be given the very thing that you desire most, in this game them the slave and you the host. Play your cards right and your redemption will be near but at a cost you will lose everything you hold dear."

Just as she calculated. Stumped as always. Even at the age he is now, he couldn't figure it out and it's against her code to reveal the predictions meaning. It is up to the person to figure it out on their own. It's occasional to get visions that were marked with rhyming riddles. Those are the most challenging, because it can have double meanings and twist and turns in how the divination plays out.

"That wasn't what I asked for." He squinted his eyes at her.

"I can't not see visions of people who are not here; I can only read your fortune." She pointed out calmly. Standing up, her robs lightly swayed as she made a decision to turn in for the night. "Heed my warning Shen. When one vision does not come true another will appear, and I foresee it to be much worse. Do not ask if this one can be stopped. The only way to change the vision's outcome was to have the first one to prophesize. You assumed that you were going to be killed by the Dragon Warrior. Failing to see beyond what your eyes showed you." Her lips tightened into a deep frown.

Watching her silhouette shrink into the depths of the hallway, he sat back down in his throne. Another blasted vision and this time it involved another person standing in his way. He anticipated that it had been that panda. Thinking back to the Soothsayer's words this fortune was granting him something he always desired.

"Once again your visions failed. I have everything I always wanted. I desire nothing else." He coldly sneered at the spot where the goat had stood reciting what she was given. Slumping furthering into the chair his plumage fanned out to mold itself along the interior of the chair. Closing his eyes he drifted off a bit.

_OOOOOOO_

Her green eyes lit up even in darkness as fireworks decorated the sky in different hues. Moon festival was the only time of the year she'd come and visit her parents. Or that's how it used to be. With the fall of China and the reign of Lord Shen she felt more at ease if she stayed and supervised the village's safety. No longer part of a group, she was doing her fighting solo and sometimes with her father, who despite his age, still has a lot of spirit and venom left in his fangs. Viper always quick to remind him of his age, made sure he knew that. Rolling her eyes. Yeah right, the Great Master Viper is going to listen to her when it comes to taking it easy in combat.

Slithering on the frosty ground, she was thankful for being cold blooded; it has its pros and cons and today was definitely a pro. Finishing up patrolling the area for enemies her mind was clouded with thoughts on how all of this back fired in their face. Martial arts is the creation of being one with yourself and having complete control. Shen stole that theory and crafted it into his very own mockery of what the Furious Five stood for and threw it back at them.

Viper agreed silently that no matter what she does it will be futile if she went up against any of the terrifying contraptions Shen made. What had confused was why he hasn't he turned China into a waste land of despair. Many people around had been documenting his works and the treaties and new allies that were coming into the scene. Her tongue wiggled between her petite fangs as she let out a tiny hiss. That peacock is planning something big. The choice of resource for this project was wood, not just any wood but rare and expensive. Viper was sure that none of this was to coordinate his palace.

His blood lust makes her body go numb with sickness. Throughout the few battles they shared with him, he had a thorough outline of how he wanted Po killed. Thankfully Po is alive after the beating everyone took on their very last battle with him. However. He had won. All those souls lost, because of one man's craving to be ruler of everyone. The disgusting part, he not only succeeded but was also getting praise for the metal war weapons. If he decides to trade with other countries, all peace in Asia will cease to exist and there is nothing they could do about it.

They are the good guys. She helped protect China along with the rest of the Furious Five and Po. What was handed to them as not recognition for their deeds but had their culture melt in front of them. She has noticed and even came in contact with citizens of Valley of Peace and their eyes had turned away from kung fu right after the execution of the remaining Kung Fu Council. Her throat became dry as she remembered that gloomy day. Master Shifu had informed everyone of the demise of both Master Croc and Storming Ox. It her hurt to know that the very Masters that made the art beautiful and rich are now deceased. Only one remaining is Master Shifu. Viper lost too many people, because of that man.

All of this is Shen's doing. He wants to make things that the world just isn't ready for. Damn him, damn that peacock to hell. Viper thought viciously. She was not one to frequently condemn someone to eternal flames but Shen is an exception. He needed to die; it was his time to leave this earth, not Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and most certainly, Master Croc. Her chi, out of balance from so much turmoil. Viper was not like Tigress. She can't hold emotions in like her, nor could she continue to fight alongside the others. Her battle scar on her belly will forever expose how vulnerable she is. It was the first time she had his blade touch her, cutting deep into her skin, leaving a wound that healed into a scar. He branded her unintentionally. That was not his plan, to leave her alive with his mark imprinted on her. The polearm was supposed to slice her body in half. His aim was perfect but Viper was only able to coil up to lessen the impact. It saved her but still damaged her with the expense of a scar. Her friends even tried to help; creams, oils, even herbs. Nothing worked. The scar was six years old and yet it looked dark and fresh as if she had received it that day. When curious questions pop up on the history of it, she just laughs it off as being a really long boring story. And some days. She just doesn't want to talk about it.

There wouldn't be a way to tell her story without mentioning him. Refusing to ever say his name out loud, Viper found alternative titles to call the aging peafowl.

"Oh, sweetie you're back so soon? I thought you would stay out for the festival."

Viper gave her mother an adoring smile. She was coiled up on her chair examining her with focused dark green eyes. Her daughter wasn't the same again after fighting Lord Shen. Returning home with bandages wrapped around her torso. Her little Viper was severely injured and she tended to her wound daily. The first time she clean her, unwrapping her, she was disturbed by what she witnessed. Her abdomen was raw, fresh, and torn. A jagged line trailed across her belly. Her husband, greatly angered for his child, it took every word she could think of to calm him down. Not young anymore, he cannot fight for Viper every time she gets hurt; she is not a small snake but full grown lady who is capable of throwing down.

Those are just words. She truly felt that he will die if he dare challenge the Emperor of China. Viper's mother returned her smile.

"Not in the mood to see the fireworks. I just thought I'd…"

"Train some more."

She finished for her.

Viper nodded and exited the living room. The dim lit hallways invited her with a sense of security. A prisoner of her own paranoia. Shen went on about killing everyone that might turn out to be the black-and-white chosen one. It took a while because of Po's distant position; they figured out that the animals picked to be killed were panda's. Po still survived the battle but she feared for his life. Shen's nonstop ambition burned those around him, like wildfire. There is no doubt in her mind that he will slaughter everyone close to Po, just to halt a vision that marked his downfall. She left the team, because of a shameful breakdown and those nerve-racking dreams she was having. She told no one. What she was going through can only be fixed, by herself. Leaving the residence and familiar faces for a while, Viper needed the change in scenery and her old village was her choice.

Its location is easy to find and counting with her father's title that this village is well-known for, she would not be surprise if wolves started showing up time to time. Now with the popularity rising with two Master's residing here, she tries her hardest not to gain any attention from Gongmen.

Keeping her eyes on the metal object swinging in the air. Her tail grasped it with much control. The nine section chain whip is her weapon and she carries it around her neck disguised as jewelry. Just like her ribbon the whip was no different; with the exception of the deadly blade on the end, that has the capability of cutting or slashing its victims. Wushu was a new art for her to get into, and sure she hasn't mastered it, like kung fu. It introduced Viper to so many weapons. Each with its own enchanting history.

Going unnoticed, Viper's father stood proudly at the door frame watching his daughter train. It brings back those old memories of a father and his baby girl trying to cheer him up by using ribbon dancing. She was not a little girl anymore. Soon she will one day marry and bring a new legacy to the Viper Clan. As silly as it sounds, the old snake hoped that dreadful day is far ahead of time. He just got her back; it would pain him if he had to give her away for good.

"Don't use so much control, Viper. Remember move with the whip _not _against it."

He winced as the whip smacked against her face.

Viper glanced up at her dad with a flushed face.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Kind of caught me off guard."

Her father's face shifted with discomfort.

"Your senses have become rusty. Relying on others, you've made into a luxury that will get you killed. Stay alert."

His soft voice carried much steel and hardness. His gentle eyes were far from it, quickly turning into narrowed slits.

Casting her eyes towards the polished wooden floor.

"That is a factor that will be dealt with, I'm aware of my fatal flaws." Whispering more to herself than to Great Master Viper.

Taking the tip of his tail he placed it under her chin. Leveling eye to eye with her, his stern expression melted. He had to be delicate with her; Viper was prone to being quite sensitive towards criticism. She's his daughter and being the first born he knew the weight of responsibility is crushing her.

"Viper you must understand out of all of your siblings you retuned back. I know that they are living safe lives but that is their destiny. You are chosen to live on as being a warrior…a fighter does not live a safe life. That is why I demand more out of you. Lord Shen took away martial arts, stole China away from its people, and now, I refuse to have him take anything else from me. You and your mother are all that's left."

Viper tried with all her might not to have her face show emotions towards Shen's name.

"I do understand."

Her eyes widened a little.

"Is that the main reason why you were discussing with mom, about going on the patrol with me tomorrow? If so, you have no need to worry. Nothing gets passed my eyes, the forest is clear and the herbs we and the townspeople burn into the air helps blur our scent. What could possibly be wrong, now?"

He turned his head in the direction of the window placed high up along the wall. His eyes narrowed once more.

"I spotted wolf tracks along an unmarked trail on the South end, right where the mountains meet."

Viper sighed in frustration.

"What do you suppose we do?"

This time he didn't give her his full attention. His sights were fixated on that window.

"We'll take the strongest herbs we have and burn them along the trail deep in the forest. That should keep the wolves from prying where they are not wanted."

Giving her a hug, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'll leave you to your training but if you want to eat, dinner is ready."

Viper chuckled lightly.

"Thank you. I will join you and mom in a few minutes."

She watched her father leave. Facing forward, she moved the whip through the air gracefully as opposed to the choppier stances she was previously making. Letting the cold weapon become an extension of her body, Viper whipped it throughout the training room in slashes and fast swings. Cutting the air, she pretended that _he_ was there being thrashed around.

After a full ten minutes of getting her mixed feelings out. Viper exited the room, body starving for food and sprite starving for justice.

_OOOOOOO_

**A/N: I know this pairing is freak'in awkward :D **

**The references I used for Viper are **_'Secrets of the Furious Five' _**and **_'Kung Fu Panda Holiday'_ **which is where she mentions having sisters. So I think Viper is the oldest.**


	2. Pain

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the lovely feedback. I might be able to post chapters more quickly now, because I have gotten into the habit of mapping out and outlining chapters so that way I wouldn't risk getting writers block.**

_OOoooOO_**  
><strong>

The next day, Viper awoke to the sound of heavy wind howling against their house. Slithering out of her room, she saw her father wide awake with his tail wrapped around a thick black sack. Right next to him was hers.

"Ready?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Yes." She whispered.

The moon festival had just ended yesterday and she felt more at ease. There wasn't a reason why. Closing the door, the duo made their way to the deepest part of the forest. Viper knew that herbs would be able to throw of the wolves; their sensitive nose will become confused with the different types of scents used, so they will have a hard time trying to separate the herbs from the villager's scent.

Mid-Autumn always had her on edge. So close to winter. Her most vulnerable season, like most if not all serpents, hibernation played a key factor in her life. It's a cycle she has no control over, along with _other_ things in her life.

Great Master Viper noticed the sudden silence in his daughter.

"So…how was training?" Okay, so that wasn't the best way to start a conversation.

"Excruciating, I think it's because I haven't trained on my own." Viper stated.

"That's understandable. Knowing one day the Furious team will rise again; I think that you should not go back to them." His stern eyes glanced at her.

"WHAT?" Her soft voice boomed with confusion.

Stopping in her tracks. Did her father just suggest that she should not go back and reunite with her team? Not just her team, but friends and a second family to her. He was asking her to give up a part of her life that pretty much crafted who she is. That not fair! He is competent at doing what he does best; he has venom which Viper does not. She relies on her teammates, because they balance out what the other lacks.

"My child you are getting older and older each year…" He bluntly said.

"Well thanks for the complement dad. Every woman loves to be reminded of her consistent aging." Viper rolled her eyes.

"Do not interrupt me Viper." He calmly said.

Seeing how she wasn't going to lash out at his comment, he continued.

"I think it's time that your mother and I start to look for a candidate to be your intended. Your mother was exactly your age when we became arranged and kung fu cannot protect you in _every_ situation."

"I'm still weak to you, aren't I?" Hurt by his words and cold tone of his voice.

"You are not weak. Without poison you're…" He averted his eyes away from her.

Worthless. That was how Viper finished his sentence. Only good for breeding, raising babies and nothing more. She was different from her sisters. They were blessed with sharp fangs, like their parents. Not Viper. No, she was not given such traits that would make her worthy in _his_ eyes. The only time when he had shown an ounce of equality, was when she was just a child and saved him from danger. The moment did not last long. She knew that her father loves her, but being a martial artist, she could tell that he was not used to letting out emotions, especially in her presence.

The old master was overlooking the thoughts of yesterday. Losing his daughter to marriage is hell of a lot better, than losing her to the battle field of war. She may not like it now but she will have to get used to the idea, she doesn't have a choice. Being the first born of the Viper clan, she should of birth over forty children by now. He has many grandchildren from his three youngest daughters. Yet he has zero from his eldest. It is deemed shameful and embarrassing to see her like this. Single and childless at the peak of her childbearing years is not the norm for China's women.

Reaching the woods nearing the mountains, Viper began to burn the herbs in tiny glass cups. Her tail raised high up in the air so the scent would spread.

"By the way father, I refuse to marry and lay eggs of my own simply, because I don't want to." She kept her eyes on the tall trees.

"I know you are saying that, because you are hurt…"

"Suddenly, I do not feel like talking to you about this." Turning around she grabbed her bag. "Come find me when you're done with your side." With that she hastily left.

Opening up another herbal bottle, he sighed. This was always how their exchange of words would go. He will try to engage and say something out of line; she'll get upset and walk off. Suggesting that she leave the group is for her own good. The marriage plays a big role in his reasons. Like he had announced yesterday, Viper cannot rely on the strength and endurance of others. If she puts her mind, body, and sprite into her art, she could become one of the most deadly viper warriors that have ever lived. Her major flaw is not the lack of venom; it is the lack of passion. Even in sparring challenges Viper is retraining herself from the opponent.

If his daughter is trying to be a pacifist soldier then she should know that it will be a hard road to follow and then, she will not succeed in its morals. She is a snake and it is in her nature to be belligerent towards her enemies. He has lost count of how many lives have ended at the mercy of his natural toxins. In the yin and yang of her chi, lies a darker, merciless spirit, and if she doesn't learn how to use it so she can control it, the power will crush her emotionally and spiritually. She'll hunger more and more, until there is nothing left. However, if she controls it now…Viper will harbor abilities that only he, himself had once witnessed from his father.

"Maybe I should wait awhile, let her get some air."

Finishing up the last bottle, he placed the glass in the bag.

A distance howling caught his attention.

'_Wolves.'_

Darting in the direction that his fuming daughter went, his fangs gleamed in the darkened forest.

"Viper!"

Moving as fast as he can, disturbing images ran ramped in his vision. Howling became clearer. His heart pumping out of anxiety is not a good combination with the adrenaline going through his veins. Grunting as a few sharp fallen branches lashed out at his face. He had to find her, fast. The commotion was up in front of him in a barren clearing. The dirt trail was stained with droplets of blood. He leaned down to sniff it. Sure enough it was the blood of those savages.

"You will pay dearly for that, you treacherous snake."

He saw the young wolf soldier grab his beaten daughter by the throat. Pressing his body closer to the ground, his eyes traveled off to the side. There placed along the mountain wall, was another adolescent wolf. Unlike the other three surrounding Viper, this one was not moving. His body stiff, eyes permanently instilled in shock, jaw wide open, as if he was unprepared for what was going to happen to him. Death. Great Master Viper, watched as more blood flowed silently down to his chest. He knew a slit throat and this poor animal's was not just ripped open, but if the incision was any deeper the wolf would have been beheaded.

The battle must have been in Viper's favor. Killing one wolf with her chain whip it greatly angered his companions. Filled with ambition, they attacked her all at once. Covering her in bite marks that had took a good amount of skin off her, leaving some portions near her tail, bleeding heavily. Cuts decorated her body, with a spotting of black and blue bruises all over. Viper was losing the fight. If the great master doesn't intervene soon, he will have no eldest child.

Smelling out the weakest ones. He moved in for the kill.

He rushed in time to save his daughter. His fast reflexes aided him to give accurate venom bites to the two wolves near the forest opening.

Dropping Viper to the ground. The last remaining wolf watched in horror, the snake's venom took his friend's lives in short seconds. Their limp bodies drained of oxygen, leaving a small trace of foam on their black rimmed mouths. Pink tongues now blue and swollen, hung tragically beside the dirty ground.

"I knew it. I knew there was a village near." He panicked.

Feeling his legs give under, his dark ruby eyes shook under the large Chinese viper. His body started to loosely coil around his already injured body, from the female.

"G-G-Great Master Viper!" His frightened eyes ran towards Viper.

Putting two and two together, he whimpered.

"You're his daughter…and…he's your father." His ears flattened to his head.

"You know too much about my relationship with Master Viper and our whereabouts. Loose lips, your kind is most known for. I simply cannot have that. On the contrary, I can see in your eyes, that you won't tell." He came closer to his face.

"I swear I won't. Nobody will know about this." The young wolf struggled to nod his head in agreement, with the snake's thick scaly tail encasing his neck. He was beginning to feel light headed and his vision blurred.

"Of course…because" He said while continuing to squeeze the soldier.

Leaning over to the wolf's neck, his large ears quivered.

"You won't live long enough to tell." Whispering to him, he was the one left with the final words.

Sinking his poisonous fangs into his victim's scruff. He began to constrict the canine. Viper knew that her father had ejected a vast amount of venom inside the bloodstream, to kill the man immediately. She quickly turned away from her father's action. There was that sickening crackle coming from the dead corps. It was the sound of his bones breaking and collapsing on the inside. Hearing it is much worse than seeing it. That's life. It's in her nature. What will happen when it will be her turn to crush her enemies?

Her thin tongue touched her tiny fangs. Remembering her drawback, Viper will have to endure killing them while they screamed to death. The toxic serum made death come sooner and, more _peaceful_. Her green eyes tightly closed shut. _Snap_. That is…until you confine them, suffocate and steal every inch of life away from them.

Her actions a few minutes ago were a prime example. Tears damped her eyelashes. She made a solemn vow to the art of kung fu. Performed for defense not offense.

"We must leave at once. I smell more wolves nearby." Her father growled at the top mountain trails.

"What about the village?" Viper asked frantically.

"The herbs will do its job…now let's head home and inform the town." He slithered up next to her.

"We have to escape fast; will you be up for running?"

"Sure…um, a little help please."

Draping his tail securely around hers. Viper shifted her weight onto her dad. Using his body as a crutch.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled. Even if it didn't do much to hide her aching exhaustion.

"You're welcome, Viper." He returned the expression. His many wrinkles becoming more pronounced in every crease of his mouth.

Both father and daughter made a dash back into the dead forest. Leaving the dead bodies for the buzzards or any other creature that happens to walk by.

Going unnoticed, another group of wolves witnessed what happened from above, in the mountains. These were lower titled soldiers, ordered to go on an expedition with their higher titled counterparts. It was to forge for more steel this time. It was a shock to see the Great Master Viper and Master Viper wandering in an unmarked forest connected with the mountains.

Waiting for their scents to die down till it was out of smelling range, they made their move. The rookies went down to retrieve and carry the fallen soldiers back to Gongmen City.

_OOOoooOOO_

Shen was in his war room, looking at plans for his new project. Creating a ship made of metal but there were major problems with his idea. Either the prototype sunk or the materials would not hold together. Adding on the metal for the cannons, Shen will be forced to seek outside help. There were rumors surfacing that an underground rebellion was on the brink of forging an attack against him. He made sure to keep _his_ city on a short leash. Conspirators were caught and executed in the town square. If he was to keep people in line, Shen was sure enough examples are to be shown to all. Overall, fifteen had died in the six year duration of his ruling. Too many lives for him to be comfortable with. The death toll will rise, that is a promise. No one rebels against him.

Shen eyed the map he keeps in the room. Looking at China, his blood red eyes went towards India. The country is known for its electricity and using the energy for their own private plans. It stunned Shen. Electricity is what he needed to power his ships.

'_India, out of all the countries in Asia. I have to convince India to join my side.'_ Saying the country's name, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

When he took the throne and claimed China for his own, India was the first country to put its walls up and block him from seeing their treasures. Shen even tried to offer them protection, but they did not budge. _Naja_, he ruled over India. The people trust him and when he declined the peacock's business deal, it made him even more honorable in their eyes.

Honor cannot run a country all on its own.

Shen smirked. India has a poverty problem. Ridden with thousands of unidentified refugees, birth defects, large slums, and casualty rates are skyrocket over there. The whole continent is one big jungle. Hundreds of citizens were killed in the course of one summer, last year. India has a huge tiger infestation and putting that abomination with its underdeveloped rules, it was a disaster letting them live in India. In China, they have storage of tigers but Shen was positive it had more to do with environment, then dictatorship.

"Your majesty, I need a word with you!" A gravelly voice caught the Lord's attention.

Entering the darkened war room, Shen's right hand man was not in a happy mood. His one eye narrowed in anger, as his muzzle wrinkled with a snarl. Shen questioned his friend's strange behavior. The Wolf Boss told him that one of the Furious Five was still _'active'_ and that all four Lieutenants are pronounced dead.

Wanting evidence. He is shown the bodies, examining how they died, he begins to ask questions.

"How did this happen?" He said in outrage.

Dismissing the rookies. The Wolf Boss prepares to answer his emperor's question.

"The private's watched the sight happen from the mountains. Great Master Viper was the one that took on and killed three of my brothers. The fourth one was murdered by Master Viper."

Shen knew of Great Master Viper and he is _very _acquainted with Master Viper. The cheeky grin on his beak turns upwards in a sinister line of pleasure. The memory of fighting her and leaving a mark of imperfection on the reptile's body, lingered playfully in his mind. Shen was going to kill her, she was protecting the panda and being someone special to the black and white warrior, he fought her personally. At first she made it quite difficult for him to even touch her but once he lured her into the snowy forest…that's where he struck her down. Shen used his trusted lance, tearing open her curled up stomach, leaving a ripple wound. The spaded wave in the blade left its trademark, to tease and degrade her of the failure she had received. Hmm. How long has it been since he'd seen her? Six? Yes, six long years since that very day. His ivory feathers graced a sharp knife that laid on the inside of his robe. He should pay her and her mentor a _visit_. His garnet eyes opened wider and wider, as he thought about those terrified emerald orbs.

"Here." Dropping five small empty glass bottles in the palm on his wing, the Wolf Boss waited patiently

Fondling the circular cups between his wing tips, sighing, his heavy eyes lifted up at the Alpha male.

"These are herbal glasses. Not sure what the substance inside of it was but the scent smells very familiar to ginseng or jasmine…with a hint of, chrysanthemums. Common ingredients around these parts but rare in the poorer provinces. I believe there are some questions that need answers to them. Shall we pay Valley of Peace a visit?" His beak clinched with animosity.

"Lord Shen, these were not found near the Valley of Peace." The Wolf Boss stated.

"Oh? Then where did those bottles come from?" Shen asked with confusion.

"It was located on an unmarked trail where the forest ends and the mountains begin." The Wolf Boss's ears flattened against his head out of shame.

"That is a vague description of what I need." Placing his wing on his forehead, he shook it in disgruntlement.

With the lack of details, there was much he could do about the predicament. All hope was lost, but his friend brought it back. Telling Shen that they could still track their week old odor by using the trees and forest floor. Giving him a sharp nod, Shen told him to rally as many wolves that will serve him in the ambush, while the rest guard the palace, the outskirts and entrance to Gongmen City.

The Soothsayer did bid him a farewell and gave him a hug. It's been years since he had held someone close to him. No one filled the void better than her, his governess. Hearing the same as before, be safe and be alert, never sounded so natural to him. More than he could say about his upbringing with his parents. Hi beak clapped shut. Thinking about his parents brought a thick lump to his windpipes. Even with the revelation of the Soothsayer telling him that he parent's truly loved him and banishing him, kill them, he still found the old goat's word unbelievable. Why would parents send their child away if they love them? It made no sense. Shen came to a conclusion that his nanny only said those things to give them the benefit of the doubt. To just forgive them for everything they've done to him! Ripping his childhood away. Robbing him of the years he could have peacefully enjoyed. Fending for himself with the wolves during the coldest winter's in China's mountains. Shaking his head. Those thoughts disappeared.

"Stop it! The dead exist only in the past, and I must tend to the future."

Shen's muttered under his breath.

Setting out for the long journey, Shen made the ultimate decision to leave behind the Wolf Boss in charge to look after the Soothsayer. Not that he didn't trust her, it's just, the woman is elderly and might be in need of assistance.

His eyes met the setting sun in the direction of their destination.

'_I going to make sure she dies and this time I will take more than just a chunk of flesh off.'_

A cryptic smile shown on his lips.

'_Mmmh. Mounting snake skin along the walls in the war room will bring out the atmosphere.'_

Making sure his supply of blades were neatly tucked away with his lance in hiding on his person, he can leave with the troops. Giving one more side glance at the large palace, he turned around and exited the throne room and left through the stone gates.

_OOOoooOOO_

It was a week since the run in with the wolves. Viper had been bedridden, since then. Her parents refused to let her out of the house until the bandages came off. She felt fine, actually, she felt more than fine. With the wolves, when her father was so busy killing them off, she took a few fallen items from the bodies. Keeping it a secret in her room, she wanted the timing to be perfect.

"Viper, may I come in?" Her father's voice erupted from the other side.

"Yes." She smiled inward.

'_This is it.'_ She joyfully announced.

Watching her father enter her bedroom, she continued to grin back at him. Her expression reflected that of a kid that knows something they're not supposed to.

"I wanted to check up and see how your wounds are treating you." His long snow white eyebrows knitted close together in consideration.

"I'm fine but I have to show you something." The young reptile lifted a small brown bag, it sagged from the pressure of the weight coming from inside.

"What is it?"

"Gunpowder." She finished for him.

Laughing to herself as she watched the great warrior stare with amazement at a tiny item. The Great Master Viper was keeping a secret as well from Viper, he had found the cannon the wolves had with them, it was well hidden but it wasn't fired. It _was _planned to be used though. His face drained a shade of color. What would have happened if they did find the undercover village? Many would have died. That was as far as he wanted to go with rethinking about the 'what if's.'

"I see. Come with me." Leaving her side. He stopped to turn back at her.

"Your mother is asleep. I will tell her about our outing, tomorrow morning. The snow is falling heavier by the minute, we must depart at once." He hurried out her door.

Following closely behind, Viper cursed silently as the sharp icy wind blew on her body mercilessly. Winter had started pretty early this year, and in the mountain where they currently reside, they tend to get the climate change, the worst. Trees naked, no longer covered decently with their leaves, she knew the feeling. Her tail traced against her _'healed' _scar. The skin cells were damaged so bad that her skin could do but so much. It was healed from the inside out, but her scales will never grow properly over it. Leaving it rough and char looking. Viper felt naked, knowing her body will never recognize the corrupt feature. Unlike the exposed trees that will regain their beautiful covers in the spring, Viper will forever have to live with her _exposure_. Going further into the woods, Viper enjoyed her little walk with her father, even if they're not saying anything to each other. Breathing in the fresh air, she took in the area. Her happy aura drifted into a sea of mixed emotions as the female serpent began to notice certain things about the forest that tugged at her mind.

White. _Shen_. Snow. _Shen_. Dark black forest. _Shen_. Viper bit against her tongue. Think of something else. Eying her surroundings, at the same time making sure she does not miss a step and slam into a tree. Okay, on the count of three. 1.2.3. Winter…_Shen_. DAMNIT! Oh, great. Thanks to that peacock, Viper can't even enjoy winter and it's her favorite time of the year, because _he_ ruined it. Pausing, she closed her eyes remembering what Po had told her. Inner Peace…inner peace…inner…peace. Keeping them shut, she tried again. _Smack_. Just as she tried to avoid the whole time, Viper walked right into a tree, a nice, big one too, cover with snow and frozen ice. Using the tip of her tail, she reached up to her nose, dotting it a bit. A little speck of blood showed up. _Blood_. Nothing came to mind. Oh, come on! Winter and show will show up his name but blood won't? That describes every part of him, from his psycho eyes to his wicked color scheme.

"Viper, help me dig this out." Her father broke his daughter from her contemplation.

Blushing she felt a little out of it. She wondered what was going through her father's mind when he saw her going in and out of reality. Battling within her own thoughts. Hoping he wasn't analyzing her, he has a habit of doing that.

Manipulating her body to form a 'U', she began scooping the snow out of the way. The cannon were just like all the others. It probably bore the weight too. The abandon cannon was partially covered in the icy slush. It took a long time but they eventually made it home, by rolling the heavy artillery on the unmarked trail. When the duo made it to the village, Great Master Viper request the help of a few strong townsmen, two oxen and a wild boar assisted them with getting Shen's weapon in the high tree house. It was no easy task, after four failed attempts they did get it up there. Once inside the house, Viper and her father were left along with it. She could not believe her eyes. They have one of Shen's cannon's, a real authentic cannon!

"What are we going to do with it?" She spoke to him while gazing at their prize.

"We are going to dismantle this war machine from the inside out. Once we find what stops it. We will use it against Shen." Her father smiled cunningly.

Her brows furrowed. Not that it wasn't a good idea, it was sneaky and brilliant. However, a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that it was too much of a risk. Viper shook her head.

"No, we don't want to tear it apart and use it against him. He could find out and fix it, leaving us with nothing." Viper said sternly.

Her father was impressed. Viper was actually using battle strategy by learning her enemy's personality. Shen is a genius and they have to be more than a few steps ahead of him.

"Then what do you suggest we should do?" He said attentively.

"We build something of our own from what he uses to power these things. That way, he cannot take out ours without taking out his own." She smiled sweetly at her gawking father.

'_Still think I need protecting.'_ She thought with much spice.

Glancing at the black powder on the table, it resembled the same powder used in fireworks. Her eyes migrated to the medium sized clay pots on the shelf. Its round interior made it easy to hold and…_throw_. Those are water pots, the small hole at the top could be plugged effortlessly. What made the hypothesis full proof was the fact that they are big enough to fit in the grasp of her tail. Facing her father, her eyes shined with craftiness.

"I have an idea." Viper's lips curved upwards in a sly smirk.

_OOOoooOOO_

**A/N: I think we all know what Viper just invented. There is only one way to get rid of a cannon. Shen's about to find that out first hand.**


	3. Defeat

_**A/N: I want to make a big announcement. This will be my last update for a while, because I am in the process of moving. So to make up for the lost time I will receive. I'm going to make this chapter extra-long just for you.**_

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides my characters. Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.**_

OOOOOOO

Another week goes by and Viper and her father used the cannon as a target for their easily made weapons. In the short time they've had with experimenting. A special scroll was delivered to Great Master Viper by a messenger from the Valley of Peace. He had a hunch, who the writer was. Master Shifu. Keeping in touch with the red panda, making sure he was clued in on every little detail on Gongmen City. Lord Shen was spotted, leaving his post. Though he told Viper the news, he did leave out that Shifu sent the scroll to him. It would only make her homesick for the palace. Both serpents knew that the albino bird would be notified one way or another, of the tragic battle.

This time she will be ready for him. Keeping her mind off Shen and onto her father. The young snake never felt so happy on the inside. Sometimes a smile would appear on her lips. The Great Master is proud of his daughter's quick thinking. It wasn't long still his wife joined in on the creation. Together the viper trio constructed six small bombs out of the small supply from the dead soldiers. Three are smoke bombs. Made out of gunpowder, table sugar, white salt saturated in alcohol, water, and a pinch of peppermint plants. Designed to distract the opponent while rendering their eyesight temporarily useless, due to the extreme discomfort to the retinas, it leaves a great opening for escape. The mastermind behind the smoke bombs is Viper's mother, Hui-ying. Best known for being the town's apothecary and has been rumored to be known for her crafty knowledge of mixing herbs to invent mixtures from medicines to poisonous concoctions meant to kill the body without being detected, to enhancing sexual desires with aphrodisiacs, also meant for family planning.

She is currently teaching Viper how to properly formulate the herbs. It will be for her best benefit. Hui-ying is not getting any younger and her much older husband is slowing down as well. Passing on her wisdom to her child is the best she can do; the rest is up for Viper to decide.

Hui-ying listened thoroughly against the wall in the hallway, as her husband talked to Viper.

He was discussing the precautions of initiating an attack on Shen.

"I have mark specific areas for you to go to incase the encounter gets out of control. Are you sure, you want to go through with this?" His long eyebrows raised a little as he spoke.

"We will take out the wolves, but you…leave _him_ to me. I will take great enjoyment in battling him eye to eye." Her voice filled with so much bitterness.

This was more about restoring her dignity and honor. Most importantly, her self-worth. She cannot move on and live life in the present, till she destroys what keeps her locked away in the past.

Viper's mother, who has been eavesdropping on the two warrior's conversation. Removed her body from the cold wood. She eased her way into the training room.

"What will you do after killing Shen?" She stood next to her husband and gazed at her child.

She already knew Viper's answer.

"I don't know. The thought never crossed my mind." Viper gave a confused stare. That was a good question.'

Her mother didn't want to say that she knew that. Her daughter was old enough to balance her decisions. Just to settle her own spirit, she baited her.

"You would be the new ruler of Gongmen City." Her eyes narrowed slightly. Her voice grew icier with each word.

Without the peacock clan to continue their reign with heirs. Viper's family would rule next as the founders of explosives.

"I don't want his city or his people. I just want him dead." Viper made it clear of what she desired the most.

"What if they want you?" Great Master Viper insisted.

"It is not my position to take a throne."

"But it is your position to take a life." The mother's dark whisper flowed like water.

A strange silence fell between the family members. Hui-ying found herself getting closer to Viper's space. There wasn't much of a gap.

"Mother…you are giving sympathy to that demon in feathers?"

"I am showing sympathy where it is needed. What you will do to him, is no different to what he did to the Dragon Warrior."

"You suggest that I just let him live! He will find this village and slaughter more. He is not fitted to show sympathy. I clearly remembered seeing Po; I guess he was trying to change Shen's ways. He attacked Po and was blinded to what was around him. The cannon fell. Too bad it didn't kill him."

"Hurt pride. Viper, it is not easy to accept defeat from your opponent. Especially when it is male. I see that this is more about the scar he brandished you with? You have to look passed what he did to you. Killing him will not make it go away."

"If I kill him, then he will go away. That is good enough for me."

"I did not raise you to accept _'good enough'_; we vipers are not a clan of murderers."

"Dad kills."

"Your father kills out of protection. You will be killing out of cold blood. Very dishonorable."

"I have no honor left to taint."

Hui-ying chuckled.

"Because, he _touched_ you with that blade? Is that it?"

Viper looked down at the polished wooden floor.

"You felt vulnerable. He left you alive with his memory on you. Shame. That is the best punishment a warrior can give. Learn from your enemies, you might be surprised of what you find."

Taking a few steps back. Hui-ying reached the door frame, casting an air of modesty around herself.

"If you feel that you have no honor now. _Take his life_. And you will see what a life truly feels without it."

Her back still turned to both father and child. She left quietly.

OOOOOOO

During the late evening Viper received a message. It was addressed from Master Crane! Pressing the scroll against her scarred chest. Budding emotions started to rise as she thought amorously about her ex-teammate. He was there when Shifu tended to her wounds and carried her. Breathing softly, she could still recite everything he did for her. Flying down in between her and Shen. Picking Viper up and fleeing from the warlord. Pressed against his chest, his heart, calm and rhythmic like always. Is there anything Master Crane feared?

'_Just open it. He can't give any worse news, than Shen being alive.' _

Opening the scroll carefully. It read that after a long stay in Hokkaido. He has returned back to the Jade palace.

Viper's heart jumped. She hasn't seen him in six years. She hasn't seen any of them for six years. Going back to her scroll. Crane also wrote that Tigress came back from her journey to Tibet but has yet to make her appearance at the Jade Palace. Mantis was the only one who had stayed behind with Master Shifu, when the Five went their separate ways. Viper's happy green eyes started to blur with tears. Sadly Dragon Warrior Po, has not been found. The last day he was seen with them was the day Shen took his throne back, years ago.

She was the first to leave, the first to say goodbye. Her last encounter with Po left her heart ice cold. He was the one that kept the feng shui going in their group. But it was Viper's excessive thoughts of how she viewed her battle scar, which made her more eager to leave. To have a blemish to remind her friends of their defeat did not settle well with her. Po was always there to cheer her up when she was recovering. Tigress and Shifu gave their words of wisdom, granted it did not help her as much as Po and Crane's condolence. Mantis did not speak to her as much. The suffering she went through was painful for him to watch. Master Viper knew that they all had the same thought.

'_If I had of gotten there a little sooner…'_ Viper said in her subconscious.

"Then I wouldn't look the way I do now." She spoke out loud in a sour tone.

Snakes prided themselves on their cunning grace and exquisite beauty. Endless designs and patterns, ravished the outer exterior of the body. It was their temple and they made sure no one treads on it, unless they allow so. Shen violated her shell and that opened up a new river of emotions. No matter how polite and sweet she was, it is still in her nature to be vengeful. The history connects with her venomous ancestors. Striking without giving notice or a warning to their victims. So was Viper really no different from Shen? Of course she wasn't, Master Viper only killed those wolves out of survival. Shen killed panda's out of cold blood, he just felt like he could do whatever he wants. Even if that includes genocide.

She almost skipped over the last part. Crane was trying to lighten up the already tarnished mood of the letter. He does ask how she is doing and hope that she returns back to the Jade Palace. Adding that he missed her shining enthusiasm. She did think about returning tons of times. But her muscle is needed in her village. If Shen finds out that a town laid hidden from him. Possibilities plague her, and all of the outcomes ended in bloodshed.

Rolling the scroll back up, she placed it delicately on the black wooden night stand. Turning in for the night. Her mind was cramped with so many things going on. The Five, Shen, her father and mother. Her mind focused more on her mom. Something about the dialogue they exchanged with each other, made Viper question her mom. The knowledge she held so much on these herbs. Heck, she helped make explosives for them. Where was she when they needed reinforcement? Her expertise would have been more than useful to the battle against Lord Shen. Did she not care about China? It seems like it. Her mother was not even fazed that the albino took over the country. A true warrior has a peace of mind over themselves.

She lacked peace of mind. She does want it. The only way to obtain it is to rid all negative thoughts from their mind and be one with themselves. Viper could not do that until Shen is dead. Her soul will not rest until then. For only inner peace can be given to her through death.

Waking up before dawn. Her eyes were puffy and body worn out from the extra herb burning yesterday. Going into the kitchen of fix her a cup of ginseng tea. Mixing the leaves with the hot water, Viper breathed in the aroma, inviting her to drink up. Wrapping her tail around the tiny pottery, she took a place at the gongfu table. After taking a few sips, her mother walked in. How is it that Viper can never detect her mother's movements, is right up there with many of the world's greatest unknowns. Offering to pour her a cup, she kindly accepted.

Hui-ying was very concerned with her daughter's condition. Today was supposedly, marked the arrival of Lord Shen and his followers. Gently placing down her mother's cup, she gracefully thanked her. Slanted emerald eyes watched Viper sit across from herself.

"Viper. We need to have a talk." Her beautiful calming voice swayed tiny ripples in her teacup, that held in her tail.

"May I ask what it is about?" Viper asked before placing her cup down.

"Lord Shen." She silently waited for her daughter's reaction.

"Why him?" Viper coldly hissed.

"You have an inability to say his name. You focus so much on this man and yet you cannot bear his name to pass your lips. Viper if the animosity inside of you is so strong, then keep your hatred alive by saying his name out loud." Her body adjusted a bit to her liking as she inhaled the warm air and spice of the ginseng.

"I do remind myself. Day in and day out, I let my mind tell me his name. There is no need for me speaking his title out loud." Viper lower her gaze her tea, watching the tawny shade guide the plants around in a circle.

"That's because, it does not sound half as ugly in your mind than it does when it flows from your sharp tongue. Shen did not steal another person's throne. He is entitled to it and was to have it no matter what path he took. Lord Shen wanted more, that is his downfall. He will never find true happiness. You have no right to kill him for the crimes he has done to another. That is for the Dragon Warrior to handle, for it involved his destiny." Hui-ying held her head up high with authority.

"My soul will not rest until he is dead." Viper whispered, her mother's hearing caught it.

"What if he kills you?" She questioned while wrinkling her nose.

"Then I will be freed from seeing him. He will be extracted from my thoughts forever." Viper countered the older snake.

"Such a poor excuse for welcoming death. Viper you have so much life in you. Don't let one imperfection stop you from smiling. You were a beautiful lady before the scar and you still are one now. Take a bad situation and make it good. Adorn the battle scar as a sign of bravery, instead of cowardice." Her aged smile shimmered on her scaly lips.

"A sign of bravery? This hideous thing." Viper puffed her chest out to get a better look at the rippled gash.

"Viper, my dear. A battle scar is what it sounds. Not a design to be pretty. Its purpose is to show how much blood you spilled for the ones you love. Po, Tigress, Mantis…_Crane_." Her voice lightened a bit on the bird's name.

It was easy to see how much in love she is with that man. Viper glowed like the jade on an empress's neck. There was a time, when the Five did visit them for the spring. Sharing a comfortable moment with the crane. Hui-ying had suggested that Viper perform the Gongfu ceremony, for him. It was a tedious art that her daughter perfected. It was shown in her eyes that she would only put that much effort into tea, just for him.

"If I endured a near-death experience. I would thank the heavens and spend as much time as I can with the ones I care most." She watched as Viper's eyes narrowed in disagreement.

"I apologize for bringing up such a painful memory. You are most likely not thanking the heavens, for all of your loved ones are gone. If you want to kill him Viper, and that will bring you closer to redemption then go ahead. Not that I can understand why. How can you regain honor when you never lost it?" Finishing up her tea, she washed the expensive porcelain cup before placing it in the cupboard.

Hui-ying watched the dimmed blue sky glimmer through the thin white curtains. Her heart started to ache, she might not come home. She has to fight Shen; there was no way for it to be stopped. Blood was spilled and reparation is going to be demanded one way or another.

'_Ancestors please forgive me.'_ She pleaded thoughtfully.

"Stay here Viper. I have something for you." Hui-ying said as she quickly slithered out of the kitchen. Within seconds she was back.

In the grip of her tail glowed a round corked pot, Small like the others but this one is painted red. When she handed it to Viper, a light sound of liquid came from inside. So it wasn't gunpowder at all.

"Water?" Viper squinted at it. Wrapping her tail around the cork, her mother halted her brash action.

"Dictamnus oils. It wasn't easy picking them out but I wasn't going to use them anytime soon. So I am giving it to you." Her monotone voice did not lift to indicate that she was ashamed of her decision.

"I can't believe it. You are really going to let me use dictamnus?" Her gloomy eyes showed the spark that had been lost years ago. Hui-ying just wished they had sparkled for a different reason.

"Yes. You must aim at the cannon ball _not_ the cannon. Wait for all of your bombs are gone to use this one. I am not suggesting, I am ordering for you to do that. It will get chaotic once it goes off, so get out the area as fast as you can. With it being mixed with the other explosives, the air might become poisonous." Viper's mother voice boomed throughout the house. She didn't care if it woke her husband up, making sure Viper knew about the safety precautions and followed them out to the end, is most important.

"Thank you and tell dad I'm sorry." Viper smiled to hide the pain.

"Viper I am not telling him anything till you let me know what's going on." Hui-ying frowned.

"I'm going out alone." Viper firmly stated.

"You will do no such thing. This is a partnership!" She hissed.

Stepping away from her. The warrior serpent ignored her mother's cries, as she strapped on the belt that weighed on her body, with many small bombs. Taking the pinewood matches, she could smell the sulfur radiating from it. Stuffing it away the belt's compartment. She was almost ready. Traveling to her room, her chain whip hanged on the wall. It was ready to taste blood once more and Viper is readily accepting for it to do its job. Wrapping it securely around her neck.

"Viper…" her mother began to speak but she was faster.

"Tell him he's right. Relying on others is a luxury that will get me killed." That shine from moments ago was gone. Now stood a scorned woman whose morals are set in stone.

She is an adult and nothing Hui-ying said will steer Viper back into her house. Dashing into the freezing cold. Winter was here. And just like Viper. It too came to claim the lives of the weak. The snow was more than a few inches high, try a couple of feet off the ground, Viper's silhouette disappeared in the white out. Leaving everything and everyone behind.

OOOOOOO

Shen and a small group of fifty wolves took refuge in the snowy mountain caves. It didn't shock him to see the pathetic numbers. Without the Alpha, he was positive that the journey here would be just himself and the privates. Or was it fear that drove them away from the deadly task? Seeing examples of what their brethren had to experience, many made the wise choice of staying in Gongmen City.

The snowy weather was not going to show any early signs of decreasing. Getting a good, for the lack of better words, bird's eye view of the forest, he scoped out every inch of land that is now submerged in ice. This was where one of the privates had told him that this was the exact area of the fallen soldiers. Craning his neck over his shoulders completely preoccupied in weighting his choices, to give in to the extreme climate. The mountainous regions temperatures dropped exceedingly low compared to the ground floor and the altitude made it stressful to breath, to some who are not acquainted with these risky health measures.

"I refuse to just stand here and do nothing." Taking cautious steps, Shen began to make his way down to the woods.

"Lord Shen, where are you going?" A random wolf called out.

"To do what I came here for, you _imbecile_." He shot the young wolf an aggravated glare.

"I was afraid you were going to do that." He said with an uneasy tone to his voice.

"How so?" His neck cocked to the side a bit as he approached him.

"Well one of the privates wanted me to tell you that there was a miscalculation." He swallowed his spit roughly "Your majesty."

"There better not be a _miscalculation_." His right wing slipped into the robe sleeve of the left.

"You might not be able to find her, because, Lord Shen." His dark burgundy eyes closed as his ears flopped to his head. "She might be hibernating and won't wake up for…several months." He trembled at the now stiffed peacock.

"_WHAT!"_ Shen's feathers ruffled out from under his silk robe. Slanted, elegant eyes, now wide and almond shaped. Red pupils shrunk into two tiny orbs. His beak twitched to match his right eye.

"Careful Lord Shen, you'll cause an avalanche." He said while trying to keep his composure in front of the enraged peacock.

"I don't care about avalanches." Shen snapped back.

Walking away from the soldier, Shen's face showing obvious irritation.

'_Idiots. I'm up to my royal neck in furry idiots!'_ He spat to himself.

His sharp staff lingered against his shoulders for a few seconds, before placing his wing around it. You want a task done right; you have to do it yourself. Shen told him and the pack to stay alert, and ready the cannons. Shen did not want to make any mistake in letting her survive. Viper was protected from the Five, but now, she will have no place to hide.

The dirt trail that once divided the terrain was held prisoner by the endless amount of frozen powder. His feet stung each time he lifted it and pressed them on the ground. His foot armor, only enough to shield the top of his feet, the bottom will have to make do. Choosing an anonymous course of direction, he walked. It took him twenty minutes of blinding turns, until he saw that same mountain path. His blood began to boil, the heat rushed to his white face, body and tail. A flushing blossom he was at the moment. If the woman really was hibernating, she just unknowingly made Shen into a bumbling nincompoop. He will not return empty handed, going through all cost to find her. If Shen has to blast this forest to smithereens. The Lord will gladly welcome the option.

Using his train to feel the vibrations in the snow. He had trained his body to recognize different specific movements, of certain animals. Rustling at the detection of a creature he picked up. He had found her. Running down the path, when he saw a thin shadow in the distance Shen lowered himself to snow. His body blended in perfectly. The fast falling snowflakes made it hard to make out his garnet and ebony markings. The cold steel pudao, readily in his wings. Over the hill was Viper.

"I can see you. Come out!" Her strong voice demanded over the howling wind.

No point in hiding. Standing up his eyes were a brighter red than before, her eyes were shining with intensity to match his. She has been waiting to fight him. The male peacock watched as Viper strutted towards him with much confidence. Had she been a peacock, Shen could envision her displaying the long train onto a giant fan. Something about how she approached him was strange. No fear or anger reached her face and speech.

"What are the odds of seeing you here, _Master Viper_?" He drawled out her titled name.

"I am not here for small talk, bok guai." Viper smirked darkly at Shen's deep frown.

Trotting with the pudao point directly at her neck, his expression never changed.

"Who are you calling a bok guai, serpent woman?" Eyeing her up and down. Appalled by her appearance.

"The only one here that fits the label, peafowl." Viper insulted him while keeping a large distance away from him.

Throwing a feather designed knife at the ex-Five member. The female snake dodged an attack that would have cut her throat open. The blade still scratched her right cheek before embedding itself in the tree behind her. Shen watched as a thin line of blood flowed out of its wound to her straight mouth.

"Callous choice on your part." Clicking his tongue to create 'tsk' sound.

Viper dabbed her cheek, trying to stop the bleeding with pressure.

"If you're not careful, you'll get another _scar_. He taunted delightfully.

Viper shot up at his remark. Her wide almond eyes…became smaller.

"Tell me woman, how does it feel having to look defeat in the face for the rest of your life?" He egged her on.

And smaller.

"It must hurt to know that all of your friends are gone, all because of your stupid action to protect that obese bear cat. You have no one and will continue your days in agony. But. You don't have to…here let me heal you…"

And smaller.

He charged at her with great speed, his body bending forward as the pole crafted itself against his chest.

And then.

Viper's brain was like an erhu with both strings broken. Slinging the chain whip off of her neck she dashed at him with the same agility. With each swing she dodged in a different way, it aggravated him, how was she able to avoid such deadly blows? This wasn't the same woman he fought six years ago. This one was now defiled with a burning vendetta on him. Thrusting the pudao at her, she bend backwards while the chain whip shielded the master snake in many violent circles. His beak made a phantom smile. She is not claiming to her morals, not using a weapon to hurt their enemies. He marveled at each jump, slide, twist and turn that Viper did to clash against or to move away from the pudao. He knew very well that he had touched a nerve.

She felt as if her body was moving all on its own to fend him off. Going with your weapon, not against it. Let it direct you in the right path. Swinging her whip around and around, right in front of the bird, she started cracking it. The high speed it was going made such a fascinating sound and the more motion she put in the handle, it produce a loud sonic boom. Shen made it difficult for her to land a scratch but when the monstrous scream erupted from the metal device, his concentration was slightly thrown off and it took a nice lick at the left side his face. Staining his ivory feathers deep rouge, he was delivered the same wound as Viper.

"I do not want healing for I was never damaged, my soul will never rest until you are dead." She hissed while ripping her way into his personal space.

Blocking slashes from the nine section whip. The determined female was just bulldozing her way to get near him. Shen, up close with the Furious master saw those eyes and what truly lied behind them. Vengeance. Making it clear that she can never rest until he is deceased brought a dry laugh to his mind. The calmest and the quietest of the panda's little ragtag gang, turned out to be the most blood hungry. Her even breaths were tranquil compare to the peacock's uneven and forceful breathing. His body though tough and durable is not naturally built to withstand chaotic climate changes. Viper was not going to show to her opponent that she too was having a hard time evening her breathing. Snakes are not prone to paring with the icy heart of Mother Nature. That is why they seek the shelter of warmth in the coldest of all the seasons.

Clanks of the pottery bumping against each other. Viper realize that this was getting her nowhere. Wanting Shen dead meant destroying every last piece of him and to do so she requires the assistance of her bombs. She cannot use them while being so close in contact or else she will die with him. Changing her stance, she coiled into a circle and rolled away from the bird. Unraveling her body, she turned just in time to see four sharp knives gliding at her. Propelling the whip in a fast motion she began to ricochet the blades in different directions. Out of her way, Viper unclamped the bomb, lighting the match with her tail, while her body balance the pot. With speed she uncorked and corked it back up. Throwing it at him, it burst in midair.

Shen held his wings up to his face as tiny shards flew past him, scrapping the peacock up. That wasn't the worse part. No. He was used to pain. But this. Was different. A fresh peppermint smell filled the air, as an unknown substance began to fog the area. Covering his beak, he tried to find his way out, his eyes began to burn and water. Dropping his pudao, he started to rub his eyes vigorously. Fire. It felt like his body was set on fire. As if the weather was bad enough to challenge his breathing, now his throat was giving him complications. What did that demon woman do!

Taking her grand opening, Viper held her breath and slithered on the ground at a remarkable pace. She had to make it to the mountains. The smoke bomb will not hold him off for long and she was only down to two. In her supplies she only has twenty-five bombs and one small red pot filled with dictamnus oils. Using a small fraction of her valuable time, she made crisscross trails that would give off a false lead before running off again.

As the suffocating air died down. Shen emerged with bloodshot eyes, his grip on the staff tightened. His opponent got away from him! She will pay dearly for what she had done to him. The smoke only got worse and left him blinded for a few minutes. Regaining his eyesight, he felt humiliated. Thrown to his knees at the mercy of the toxic air. The scent of peppermint messed with the mind of the victim, as they breathed it in, unknown to the elements it harbored. Luring them into a fake sensation, suddenly it begins showing its true colors of smothering power and regal fiery touch. It toyed with him, long enough to allow its master to run off safely.

Coughing out the contaminated air. Shen felt his gag reflexives turn on him. His body reacting to the foreign object in the bird's system began to force the poison out. Vomiting on the floor, covering the pure white flakes with murky colors of an unidentified shade. He slowly postured himself in an upright position. Dragging his feet not too far, he began to feel nauseated. Heaving more out of his body a couple of times, it left his throat sore. Shen saw the lined track that Viper felt behind, he pursued ever so slowly. He thought about that bomb, it was tactful and efficient in an unmatched battle. On the receiving end of the pain, he could not be too magnifying towards her invention. Wiping remains of puke from the corner of his mouth. He can still taste the poison on his tongue.

OOOOOOO

The wind cut through his black fur, his armor did nothing to cease the chill of winter's air. The wolf soldier rested against the large cannon. The craftsmanship was twice as expensive compared to the dragon cannons that were blown to bits six years ago. Now the dragon head is gone, replaced with the shishi lion. This magnificent titan of black, gold and red, towered at the forest edge where an aquamarine snake appeared. He was too far away to recognize her expression but she was no stranger to the pack that served Lord Shen.

"Master Viper" He chanted her name railing on the lines of being dreamy.

It was really her. One of the retired Furious Five members. The young wolf was going to have a true legit encounter with her. Out of the masters he used to fear her the least. She wasn't as fearsome as the female tiger, swift like the mantis, or even cleaver like the primate. From what their leader had said about her, that she is the easiest to take out. Lord Shen had defeated her first, when trapping the team during his plan of taking over China. But after seeing what she had done to his pack mate, he was mortified at her cold killing.

"Enemy spotted, fire!" A wolf shouted from behind him. "Private Tao aim the cannon directly at her." He ordered to his partner.

Tao nodded as his eyes watched the target move closer and closer. Looking up at them, they made backwards steps.

"Knew it. She knows exactly who she is dealing with." The cocky private said with a prideful sneer.

"So _he_ was wrong. She doesn't hibernate?" He questioned to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Just standing there like some confused dumbass." The cocky wolf's lip drooped in animosity.

True, Viper was standing there, surveying her surroundings. All metal weapons pointed at her, fifty wolves, two to each twenty-five cannons. These men weren't the same she had fought in the past. Much younger. So naïve. Lighting it up, the tiny crockery was tossed at the soldiers so fast that they didn't see it explode. They did smell the chemical mixture, a canine's senses was more advanced than Shen's. Falling into her plan. She started to hear them shout commands along the lines of…

"Do not fire."

"Enemy cannot be detected."

"Don't shoot!"

"Lower to the ground."

"Don't breath in the toxin."

"Fuck it! I'm shooting."

Over the clouded smoke bomb. Viper saw a cannon ball fly hundreds of feet over her head. It missed its target, by a lot of miles. That did not matter to her at the moment. A tiny flame flickered from the sulfur match. Trapping it prisoner in the capsule, it went airborne.

The wolves took a chance with abandoning the cannons. With all their might, they too could not out run the gripping smoke bombs. Tao was coughing violently, his eyes watered. Falling to the ground, his paw had his partner's wrist in it.

"Are you crazy Jin? Now she knows our location!" Baring his fangs at the reckless wolf.

He couldn't response. Puking on the icy ground, the floor began to shake.

Scrambling in their condition the thick air faded in with the wind, blowing in all sorts of directions. One of the wolves regained his eyesight after being useless for a couple of minutes. His nose picked up the scent of burning metal and soot…and a whistling sound? Moving out of the way, a burnt shishi head laid torn to shreds.

Then another shishi head.

His burning eyes widened, not a good idea as it pained him more.

"She's blowing up the cannons!" He screamed in terror.

This time a full burnt cannon engulfed with flames came falling out of the foggy sky. The speed was too fast for him to avoid and the mighty giant crushed him.

"Everyone move out." A frightened Commander ordered.

"We…can't. Our men are either vomiting or blind. The mountain is one way; if we go to the other side…we'll all be sending ourselves to a frozen grave. Nothing else but a cliff lies behind us. You want to move out? You will have to go through her." A Lieutenant said in a ghastly voice.

She was precise with her aim. It was the cannons she wanted to destroyed not the wolves; however, where cannons may fall is not on her conscious. So far she had taken out more than half their cannons. The smoke was everywhere on that land. Mother Nature was on her side, agreeing with her actions and being more than happy to help. Agonizing yells reached her inner ears. Just as she had expected, wolves had been caught in the explosion, still alive from one of their limbs being blow off or suffering from third degree burns.

Shen's army has never seen such power. An item so small was enough to blast away a weapon that conquered all of China. It was a big wakeup call that rattled all their nerves. Viper had come here for a reason many cannot figure out. The woman couldn't possibly know about Shen coming, and how did she find them so fast? It was like she knew the exact points of their location. They had done what she needed and now they are forbidden to touch their weapons. Watching as they were eaten up by the flames of the bombs.

Tao watched Jin run towards a cannon on the left that hasn't been blown up yet. He quickly aims it down and fired. The air had started to disperse into a light fog. It was harsh on his eyes but he still managed to operate both jobs on the cannonry. A thin smile of satisfaction appeared on his face when the shooting had stopped. Tao had moved to the far right, away from the cannon.

"Jin, get your scrawny ass out of there!" Tao yelled frantically.

"Dude, calm down. You hear that? It's nothing. I got her, I got that bitch." Jin started laughing with joy.

"Private what the hell do you think…" The Commander began to shout.

"Sir I got her, Master Viper is dead." Jin stated coldly.

While his friend's back was turned, leaning on the cannon. Tao's pupils shrunk. A small porcelain pot flew out of nowhere at Jin. His eyes followed where it was going to land, closing his eyes, he turned his head and pressed it against the ground. Not even hitting the surface it exploded. Tao refused to let himself see the mess Viper's creation had left behind. Jin had died instantly in the blast. His body was not left behind. The flames so hot it cremated his flesh. The only stuff that was left behind was small burning pieces of cannon, though no doubt it might have residue of Jin.

Whispers filled in the area but soon died out when another shot when off.

Viper felt the weight of her bombs lifted. There was no more, except for the dictamnus, and one smoke bomb and she wasn't going to waste it. She waited patiently for the air to dispatch. Clear snow and pieces of wolf here and there, along with singed cannons. Proud of her work, she scanned the area before turning to leave.

The sound of metal hitting the ground hard, made her jump up. Startled by Shen's erupt arrival but the peacock stood in his place, body stiff at the sight. All of his handcrafted work, down the trench. His ruby eyes wide with shock as he notice _partials_ of use to be soldiers for him and brothers of the Wolf Boss. He lends him his relatives to find and kill a simple snake, and what does Shen do? Leave them to find the very snake that twisted herself from him and came here…and decimated everything. He stared at Viper, her face showed slight worry before folding her emotions back up in a neutral stare. Shen had to kill her, now. She was out of ammo. Viper must have thought the same thing, because her eyes showed that same fear and her mouth gapped open, a little. He faintly cheered to himself, she still cowered at him. How sad, he was starting to get used to fighting her in her impassive state. Oh well.

Readying his pudao he saw that the pack was still there on the edge of the mountains.

"Charge her, she is unharmed." Shen ordered the wolves whom loudly howled with revenge.

"You heard him, men! Let's avenge our fallen brothers." The Commander waved his kwan dao.

Every wolf unsheathed or swung their weapons, except for Tao. He was running down the mountain, not to kill her but to get off the mountain and into the forest. His animal instinct was stronger than his warrior upbringing. Frankly he smelt something off about her. Untamed and unmerciful. Now that he was getting closer to her, he could see a large rippled scar down across her front body. That design looked very familiar, like it matched Lord Shen's pudao blade. Did Shen do something to her? Not that he cared but a scorned woman taking her anger out on men, is not a good combination when mixed in with the two characteristics he had mentioned before.

"Ready the cannon!" The Commander pointed towards to unnamed wolves.

It was their last one and they kept it hidden as a surprise attack. With harsh air from before it wouldn't do them any good with operating it, if the person wasn't able to aim and fire.

'_They have an extra cannon?'_ Viper's thoughts shook.

Both Shen and the wolves were getting closer and closer. She had to make a choice and fast. If she used it on Shen, her demons will be gone and she can use the smoke bomb as an escape, the down side is the wolves could easily sniff her out. If she kills the wolves, she will be stuck right at the beginning. With Shen always in her mind, haunting her.

"Fire!" The Commander gave the hand signal

Viper saw Shen almost reaching her and threw the red bomb…at the oncoming cannon ball. Breaking, the contents gave off the biggest explosion, Viper would believe, in China's history. Both Lord Shen and Master Viper were thrown back against a thick tree. Her head was spinning but she had to regain herself, remembering the strict instructions her mother had given her. Slithering into the forest, she made beeline for one of the safety zones her father had marked for her. Shen picked himself off the trail, he watched as the avalanche swallow up every wolf. Fearful faces were all he could see as they sunk hundreds of feet underground. Shen watched as Tao tried to out run the hungry snow, but he too was consumed. The ground began to shutter, Shen started to run in Viper's direction. The avalanche was pouring down in the forest and he didn't know how far it was going to spread but if he didn't find that snake soon, he will be caught. Birds do not do well with fast moving ice.

Viper watched Shen run from up a cave on high ground. This was it. Her mission for peace was complete. In a matter of minutes that vast landslide will eat him up. She will be free but why did it feel weird? Maybe it's, because she isn't the one killing him but the earth. That's not how she wants him to die. If anyone is going to kill him it will be her.

"Bok guai, up here." Viper shouted.

Shen almost didn't hear her over the loud beating of his heart. Looking up, he grunted.

'_Now how did she get up there so fast?'_ He questioned but too exhausted to argue with himself for climbing up to her.

Reaching the top, the snow was inches behind him, the edge shook and he fell backwards. Viper lashed her whip at him. Curling securely around his waist, she flung Shen over to her, but she pulled him in with too much strength and he went flying over her head. Landing head first in the cave, she heard a loud _'ooph' _from the stressed ruler.

"Oops." She said while smiling all cheeky.

Shen turned himself right side up. He was red all over. Feathers puffed out, he glared at the snake that decided to take shelter in the cave as well.

'_That impudent female did that on purpose!' _He huffed accusingly.

The cave was not big nor was it small, but it will have to suffice until she can think of a plan of what to do with Shen. Now she realize her biggest mistake in letting him live, she can never go back home without him following her. The village will be exposed and many lives will be lost. Viper saw that he had clung onto that staff like his life depended on it, she was positive he had gathered all of his blades before coming to find her.

Sitting on opposite sides of the wall, their eyes locked. Neither wanted to let the other know what they were thinking. Shen, trying to figure out what to do now, he had no army, everyone was dead and now he has Viper. Yes, he has now claimed Master Viper his prisoner, a woman who not only knocked off all twenty-five of his cannons but also all fifty soldiers. She created explosives and using them at the potential he had witnessed today, will cause problems with his kingdom. Every weapon has a weak point; she had found his, now he must find hers.

Viper began to coil up, while facing Shen. He too was sitting; Viper had never seen a peacock sit before. His long train fell against the cold floor and his feet hid underneath his body.

"Don't even think about attacking me while I'm sleeping." Shen warned her.

"Leave me alone, herbivore." Viper rolled her eyes while scoffing.

A long silence bounced between the two fighters. Shen's blazing glare had dimmed when he saw that she was falling asleep first.

"And stay on your own side, _away from me_." He picked at her for being coldblooded.

Did her inner ears deceive her or was she being plain senile? How dare this fowl imply that she would want to use him for warmth! She is cold but is not disparate to degrade herself into sleeping near him. Baring her petite fangs, she hissed at him.

"The only reason you'll find me near you, is to make sure the body is dead. That's right before I put you in the furnace." She glowered at him.

Going back to her resting position, Viper never felt so ill. What a chauvinistic man, like he is heaven's gift to stand over all those unworthy. Closing her eyes, slumber consumed every scaly inch of her. Filling her dreams with family and friends, a small smile crossed her face. Unaware that Shen had not fully drifted to sleep, he watched her smile appear. What a strange creature, he will never understand women, and he doesn't plan to. Her whole body was relaxed.

Crouching up he carefully tried not to brush his feathers against her. Slowly unwrapping the chain from her neck, he slipped it into the sleeve of his robe. That was easy; the hard part was getting the bomb off of her chest. He will have to wait still she stopped squirming around. Touching the light weighted weapon, this was a handcrafted chain whip and it looks like it was made out of expensive metal. This barren wasteland could never birth out such an exquisite material for this. Someone must have given it to her. Viper was not owner of the whip till after he fought her.

Shen was now feeling the exhaustion the day has brought him. Crooning his slender neck on the ground. The coldness made it uncomfortable for a while but his body will have to adjust. Hours went by and the afternoon was now falling into the late evening. Both warriors began to stir awake. Viper awoke first, though not in the predicament she wanted. Her body was pressed against Shen's; she had eaten her own words. Saying she would not go near him, now look at her! How upsetting, her body functioned the way nature intended. She cannot reproduce heat on her own, so she must seek it out. While asleep, her body must have sniffed out the warmest living thing in the cave, the peacock had been chosen for a pillow.

Slithering away to her original side, Viper had that gross, nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sneaking out of the cave, she left the bird behind. If she found the village secretly than Shen will die out in the cold, he can't survive out here, any scraps of berries that he could find, are hundreds of feet under the snow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shen stood in the entrance of the cave.

"That is none of your concern." Viper continued her walk down the slope.

Shen tailgated after her. His long ebony eyebrow lifted at her cold feedback. Plunging his pudao to stop her, he noticed her eyes stayed on the staff. There dead center was her whip and hanging from it was her bomb. He stole from her at the most crucial season, which means, he was doing this when she was pressed against him. Her nose snarled in disgust. How low can he sink?

"You are coming with me to Gongmen City; there you will be my personal slave." Shen proudly stood over her. Watching Viper's expression erupt with anger, he continued to smile.

"Oh don't give me that face. You have a choice." He said in a mocking tone.

"I do?" She droned sarcastically.

"Yes, choose me…_or die_." His calm voice sent chills down her body. His wings prepared his weapon in case she chose the second offer. His eyes now malice and wide with glee.

When Viper didn't say anything. Shen saw that lovely expression, the kind of facial expression he enjoys putting on his enemies. Defeat. He had just exterminated her freedom in just several hours and he strikes her when she least expected.

Taking the whip, Master Viper saw that the blade had been ripped off. She began to become uneasy when he started advancing her with it. Backing up, Shen foreseen that predictable action the minute he turned the whip into a leash. Holding up the smoke bomb, he chuckled when she froze in place.

"Don't make me waste this on you." His wing tips fiddled with it.

Viper wouldn't put it passed her that he will use it. He had to go through the pain and suffering, so why not her? With all her defenses taken from her she was accessible to being claimed by this abomination. Grinding her fangs together, everything was on her side and it went downhill the minute she fell asleep. She sat helplessly, as she felt him place the chain around her neck, not too loose but not too tight that she'll die from being choked to death. Shen held the handle part in his wings, he radiated with victory.

"That's a good _girl_." Shen said as he strained on the gender.

He found a nice hobby besides fireworks. Growing up, Shen had servants, but never a real slave and a Furious Five member too. He can watch her writhe in the strenuous tasks he will force her to perform.

Going ahead of her, he jerked back on the leash.

"Let's go slave." Shen walked a few paces forward, before giving Viper eye contact.

"This chain is attached to me and I will be keeping a close eye on you. As for sleeping conditions, you will make do with what I give you. Though I am sure you have no qualms with sleeping next to me. You showed no hesitation last time." It was clear; he was rubbing her mistake in her face. Salt to the wound was his way to go to show he had won more than he thought.

Viper wanted to constrict him right there. No one will notice, it's not like anyone with a right mind can care for this tyrant and let him breathe the worldly air, others deserve to have. Getting away from Shen is now on her list, but if she runs away, he has seen too much of her grounds and no doubt go through many lengths to find her. Viper was without an option. Her freedom for the lives of innocent people. It was and still is her duty to protect them and if she must play the slave to this unholy demon, then she will.

"If you try to run away. I will have no trouble crippling you and dragging your scaly behind to Gongmen City." His voice dropped to octaves, entering a dark and sinister tone.

When she didn't answer back. He wasn't put off, because he knew that she heard him. Shen did not care to hear her feedback. Viper is now a dangerous combination of everything that could bring down his budding dynasty. If he can find out the ingredients to those explosives, he will have dominance over all of Asia. With the ships he is working on, the cannons that were made and the bombs he will force out from Viper. He will be unstoppable.

The snake warrior watched her home slowly faded into the white forest. Her heart ached; she never gave her father an apology and thanked her mother for the knowledge. Most of all, she will never see Crane again, or any of her friends. Just when they started to come together, Viper is taken away.

"Pick up the pace, slave." He pulled on the handle hard, almost trucking her into the snow.

"Yank on me again and I'll bite you!" Viper threatened with much venom to her voice.

Shen moved close into her face. Examining this demeaning female.

"You're lying. You have no venom." He stated with no emotion.

'_How did he know?'_ She questioned, feeling really offended.

"Your fangs are not proportion to your face, even females of your species harbor larger fangs than you do. In our last fight, six year ago, you would have lunged and poisoned me. You didn't do it, because you wanted to hold back. You couldn't, because you don't have any toxins." Shen's eyes became half lidded and his wild smile still lingered on his face.

"Now as I was saying before, pick-up-the-pace…_slave_." Shen reeled on the chain.

The wind was much softer compared to the blizzard like storm they had this morning. So this was really it? Viper can't just accept that she'll be a slave forever to him and she is pretty sure he won't be keeping her for that long. Being much older than herself, he can't have that much life left in him. Then again, looking at Oogway and Master Shifu, those examples were not helping. Viper hung her head low as she embarked on a journey with the man she had planned to kill. The only thing swirling in her mind was…

'_I should have let him die!'_ She bitterly growled.

Shen and Viper walked in silence. Neither walked to say anything, quiet was golden and a privilege that both took advantage of.

_**OOOO**_

_**A/N: Like I have mentioned above, I will not be updating for a while, because now I am in the traveling part of moving. I will work on the fourth chapter when my family reaches hotels. **_

_**Hui-ying: Wise**_

_**Dictamnus: Known as the 'Burning bush' these are found in central Asia. The whole plant is covered in a flammable substance. If caught on fire, it ignites rapidly.**_

_**Pudao: The blade of the pudao is shaped like a Chinese broadsword, but the weapon has a longer handle around one to two meters long. The pudao is known as the 'horse cutter.' Used in battle to cut the legs off their opponents horses. I based Shen's weapon on this, because when you look it up, they look the same, except Shen's blade is rippled.**_

_**ShiShi Lion Head: Imperial guardian lions/Chinese guardian lions. These stone lions are believed to protect palaces and other important places such as temples and tombs.**_

_**Gongfu tea ceremony: Also known as the kungfu tea ceremony and Gongfu Cha is considered an old tradition in China. The name Gongfu Cha mean "making tea with effort."**_

_**Bok Guai: Is Cantonese for "white devil."**_

_**To avoid anymore misunderstandings. Viper called Shen a herbivore because she assumes that's what he eats, sort how some people think snakes are slimy but their not. Also I do know the difference between a Peahen and a Peacock :D Viper was taking on the role of being a dominate male, because she had the upper hand and was throwing it in his face. That's why he invisioned her as being a peacock. She was being 'The Man.'  
><strong>_

_**OOOOOO**_

_**WhySoSerious1992: Thank you, I adore non canon pairings myself. I hope you continue to read my story, since you are looking forward to it.**_

_**Ultoris: I'm glad that you like this idea. I will continue to update so I can keep everyone on alert with what's going on.**_

_**Non Malum: Thank you. I will continue with this story.**_

_**Domenic: I love your fic and I know that you are on vacation. I hope everything is fine over there.**_

_**Elishaiba Daere: I hope to see your fic on the ShenxOC story. If you have already posted it, let me know the title I would love to read it. Thank you, I am taking this fic in a direction that will make everything for me as a writer very challenging but a treat for the readers.**_

_**Iggy Valentine: Yes, the pairing is very odd XD but I'll make it work one way or another.**_

_**WelcomeToMyWorld252: I am so glad that I got you hooked. Shen is the most kickbutt peacock I have ever seen. He has made a title of awesome for peacocks everywhere.**_

_**Lyn's Tactican: Woot, I am happy that this story is getting people hooked. I will keep writing.**_

_**Riddle-girl-lost: I know it is one odd pairing but I am happy to read that you still think it's creative.**_

_**The mizter: I think Viper's current personality does throw readers off but you are correct her encounter with Shen messed her up from the inside out. At this point in the story they are willingly to kill each other and not lose an ounce of sleep. You'll just have to keep reading to see how it all works out :) **_

_**Samus18: Both characters are my favorites. Shen is by far my favorite villain and Viper is my favorite female. Tigress is okay but she kind of gives me that stereotypical: strong, independent woman with a chip on her shoulders and doesn't want to let anyone in. A character like that is fine but I would love to see her become that character instead of throwing her at us already made.**_

_**Fiction Expansion: I have a taste for unique and odd pairings. I think the less we know about a character leaves much to the imagination. Thank you, I try to keep everyone in character the best I can.**_

_**Everyone your reviews, story alerts, and other actions letting me know how you feel about this story makes me reassured that I am keeping my readers happy. A satisfied reader makes a writer feel satisfied that he or she is doing something right with their fic.**_


	4. Shame

It was a bitter-sweet victory for Shen. Losing the small army was the least of his worries. They failed to do the work bestowed upon them and got what they deserved, such expendable creatures. There was still the missing piece of where Grand Master Viper's whereabouts are. Shen noticed that _she_ resembled him in a way; it must be the green markings and eye color. It must be the choice of sexual selection. There was no doubt in his mind that Master Viper is the wife of Grand Master Viper. China is known for the age difference in spousal marriage, as so is Asia. An older husband with a younger wife was and still is the normal standard around here. Even Shen's parents had a large age gap. Peahens did not age in the best of ways, and their already dreary color scheme only became worse. His father courted his mother endlessly until she gave in. It was not a romantic meeting and Shen knew that with royal engagements, it never is.

He would look at his newly claimed laborer with crooked thoughts. She was silent; not the kind of silence that showed servitude, but the kind that exposed that Viper is waiting to strike. How silly! To think that a mere woman can defeat him. Stopping in his tracks, he rethought what he had just stated. Viper almost killed him. Not defeat. She was inches away from gaining supposed closure to what grudge she had bottle up against him. She had victory but that one spark of…_concern_? No it wasn't that. She just didn't want the snow doing what she had planned.

Now her chance will never come. Viper had dominated him once. That was a mistake on his part, he will make sure to seal away. Nobody on this planet will find out that he was beaten and poisoned by that serpent. Animals will acknowledge that she serves him, a great warrior kissing the floor he walks on. Like the dust eating vermin, that she is. Only taking a few minutes of rest, Shen placed vast amount of stress by not stopping to sleep. Inns only blinked entrapment if anyone saw Viper. Though, there weren't any.

The climate changed drastically once they entered the stroke inducing desert. The sun beat down on them, while Viper slid along the terrain with less difficulty. She could not keep her eyes off Shen's composure. Even with the metal bindings on his legs and blades resting; hidden in his long train. He refused to show off to his slave that he was becoming exhausted. Viper knew he was slowing down. Though her body is not built for harsh weather like snow and ice, she basked in the glory of the hot sun.

"Tired?" She said while failing to keep a serious face.

A sweaty peacock glared at her. Pulling on the reigns of her leash, Viper's face made contact with the blistering sand.

"Shut up, snake." His voice cracked between octaves.

Straightening her body, her cheeks full of tawny warm sand. When Shen did not hear a snappy comeback, he faced her stunned figure.

"So you finally took my order, _for once_." Shen sneered.

The past six days were nothing but a game of tug-a-war. She would pull away from him and he would eject her near his side, with much force. She continuously disobeyed Shen and he punished her by dragging Viper through all sorts of elements. Mud, snow, water and now, burning sand.

She didn't not cease from mocking him. Fear did not run through her veins, oh, but it will. He just has to find that special something, and then she'll submit to him without second thoughts. Her friends are most likely dead from the fatal injuries he inflicted on them during battle. Blackened skin from the burns of the cannonballs slamming into them, bones cracking as the weighted steel robbed them of what little life they had. Even if they did survive, their lifestyle would have changed.

_Tigress_. The female unofficial leader of the group. Strong, brave and fearless. But her screams roared from her warrior throat as Shen threw a long dagger at her. Right into that gorgeous, red and yellow orb, stealing sight permanently from the feline.

Shen robbed from them just as he had been robbed.

With Viper, he robbed from her by placing his scar on that pure untouched body. As her slave, he will steal much more than flesh. He had been catching himself, observing her. How a slimy, dirty woman birth out such a flawless plan, rattled his brain. All the cannons were destroyed, thrashed into a million pieces. His soldiers either burnt to a crisp or frozen sixty feet below had let him down. Like always.

Shen just stared back at her. Noticing two bulges on each side of her face.

"What are you eating? Spit it out." He advanced in to her space.

"I said, spit it out, serpent." Shen's voice hardened.

Shrugging her long frame. She spat out the large amount of sand, right at the already short-fused bird. Wiping the thin grains mixed with saliva off his face, he looked at her. Out of all the things Shen had endured in his life, what she had done was disgusting.

"You said…" Viper chuckled meekly.

"Not on me you dumb animal!" He shouted at her.

"Who are you calling dumb?" Viper snapped back.

"The only one here who can't tell between an herbivore and an omnivore." Shen slyly stated.

With his back turned, she stuck her tongue out at the royal peacock. Who cares about the difference, she said it once and he stopped talking and that was six days ago. Why bring it up now?

"I can't tell the difference between them but I can tell the difference between a sore loser and a coward, and you peafowl, resemble both." Viper felt his presence looming around her.

"You don't realize how much restraint I have. However, when we step into Gongmen City, I will unleash it. So get whatever foolish jokes and spiteful remarks you have towards me. It won't change a thing. You are my slave and I have no intentions on letting you go." Removing his face away from the back of her head. He could picture the solemn emotions she now showed.

_No intentions on letting her go_. What plans did he have for her? The bombs! Shen is not the type of guy to forget an event like that. Though making her a slave seems a little raunchy for his taste. No bother, he will not get anything from Viper. Taking away her home, her friends and family. There is nothing left to take.

"With your age and health. I wouldn't get so comfortable and cocky." She said calmly.

"Focusing on me is the last thing you should do." His beak inches away from her face.

"I'm not focusing on you. You just happen to be standing in front of me." Her thick lashes hovered over her eyes in boredom.

It was true. Indeed he was standing in front of her. But the ex-fighter didn't have to be so blunt about it. He is the warlord and ruler around these parts. Yet she treats him like this is a big field trip and he is only escorting her to the city.

"We are almost through the desert. The boat will take us into Gongmen." Refusing to look at her.

"Nicely done. Changing the subject and all." Viper rolled her eyes.

"Unlike the panda. Your stupidity does not humor me, it just adds to my oncoming migraine." Rubbing his temples.

"Po was right. Your evilness is extremely annoying. Not to mention, repetitive." She whispered.

The two hour march in the rough terrain blistered parts of their bodies they had hoped the sun would never catch. Watching Shen suffer was a funny sight and it partly made up for the failed victory. But when the ball of fire started to cook her, she could tell that it was his turn to take pleasure in her misfortune.

Her porcelain lotus ornaments, heated up and started sticking to her scalp. Tormenting pain shot through her brain whenever she would move her head. So, Viper was force to slither in a weird strut, like a chicken with a limp. The way her body moved, in a jagged stride only made Shen's smile crack even further, as he peeked out the corner of his eye. When he heard the woman's grunts of pain. It only had him snickering even more. Some warrior. Maybe he could be a gentleman and shade her for once; she won't be of use to him if she's dead.

Lifting his train into a large fan. The airy breeze covered him. Letting out a sigh of relief. Nah. She'll have to improvise with what she has. Give a slave an ounce of treatment and they'll start to begin that they are most important.

Viper's jaw dropped. Shen was fanning himself with his plumage and he didn't even resort to giving her some cool air. She was hot and sweating more than an immoral monk in a crowd full of nuns.

Taking large steps, she slithered very close to him. Catching a lot of air. It refreshed her body for a bit that ended when he stopped and she bumped right into him. Viper's touch must have startled him, because he jolted away from her.

"You do not lean on your master!" Staggering away from the green snake. He dusted himself off.

"Well I'm _hot_." She said in a dry tone.

"I beg to differ." Shen insulted.

"Ha-ha-ha. Now that was funny. You are funny Shen. You are so funny; that even with you ruling over China you will never find happiness. _Yesss_. You are so hilarious that you must have the praise and acknowledgment from billions of people to make up for the two that didn't." Viper's lips curled up in a hate filled smile.

The heat got the best of her. The dark circles around her eyes creased with every word she shot at him.

When she was finished. Viper saw the anger and…_hurt_, in his eyes. She touched a soft spot on his life that she shouldn't have. She just played the same card he did. Egging her on by reminding her of the scar and took pleasure in it. Amusing himself with her failures. But this was different. She had no idea of his past relationship with his parents.

Viper just felt offended that he was picking at her attractive appearance and judged her on it. Being a reptile wasn't bad enough, but she was born a snake. A creature though related to the mysterious, legendary dragons was still least attractive compared to mammals. No matter how much make up she put on, she was still a serpent. And she took her flaw out on Shen. Here she is supposed to be the better _'man'_. Show him that he could never knock her down. That was what her father constantly did, he reminded her not to show weakness.

"That was low of me to say that." Viper tried to correct her mistake.

"_Yes it was!_" Shen's outburst made the slave take a step back.

Who was she to judge him on his reasons for gaining China? She doesn't know what is like to have no one to love. Viper still has her husband, who will search for her sooner or later.

Jerking her around the ground. Viper felt the chained collar sink into her delicate scales. He was upset at her. And it has to do with his parents. Did they abuse him as a child? It was the only assumption at the moment, until he opens up with the truth. Which will be the day, Po decides to diet.

What could she say? That she was sorry. Viper wasn't apologizing for how she truly felt. She just thought that she should have kept those opinions to herself. No matter how realistic and spot on, her theory was.

OOOOOO

It was nightfall when they left the desert and entered the marshlands. Both fighters are happy to have the blessing of the cold night's air kissing against them. Viper took in the starry night, it was beautiful. Just like last time. But. It was more genuine, because she was traveling with her friends. With just herself and a repressed peacock, the trip was far from glamorous.

Sightseeing was short lived, because the _king_ of Gongmen City wanted to get back to their precious throne.

Scoffing at the old fowl as he trekked crossed the river on the uneven stepping stones. Leaving her to drift along in the river. This whole trip is starting to become a big stink. At least with Tai Lung it was different. They had a mission to accomplish. How is she going to adapt to this? The thought of leaving her weapons behind is too jeopardous. If he cracks it open and finds out that the main ingredient is gunpowder. His own creation. China will become the very picture of hell, with the white demon standing proudly over everyone.

Shen dragged Viper out of the water. Her hacking sounds went unnoticed by him. He would probably like it if she choked to death on the river water. Leaving him to hauling her dead weighted to his kingdom, where she will make use of a great knife target.

It was a nice image.

But if she dies, then he will be left without access to that heavy, powerful, unstoppable, mass destruction of artillery. Keeping her as close to him as possible, every task she does has to be in his very presence. Servants run around aimlessly, fixing and pampering the royals, slaves tend to take on more roles that include their masters participating in some way.

Shen and Viper neared an old pier where elaborate boats floated ownerless. Soon a black sheep emerged from one of them. Her blue eyes shined against her soft ebony wool. Humming an odd tune, Shen made his way to her. The sheep's ears perked up, white feathers and red eyes was all she saw. Hoofs clanking to give off her high anxiety.

"L-L-Lord Shen." Her knees buckled as she bowed. Avoiding eyes with someone of his high virtue.

"You may rise. Yin Wei." He spoke while waving his hands dismissively.

"Take me and my slave to Gongmen City." He pointed his wing at the most durable boat she had.

Tossing Yin Wei a small black bag, the weight was tremendous. The money was not for her, it was for the upkeep of the boats. The glass lanterns decorated with the finest jade of all colors. The paper lanterns lit up the path with lovely gold and red hues.

"Alert the locals of my return." Shen folded his wings behind his back as he barked the order.

"Yes. My Lord." Yin Wei complied with a warm smile.

Viper found that to be strange. Not too long ago, there was another boat owner, a rabbit. He was grateful for their arrival into Gongmen. He took the Five into the city without pay. His aging eyes showed the love and faith that were once there, only mere fragments of his broken spirit. The poor rabbit was an old aged man.

Yin Wei lit a big firework and gazed at it when it lifted off in the sky. The loud pops and stunning colors traced the black sky. Viper awed at the sight, fireworks are the most charming things she has ever seen. Gongmen's fireworks are the purest quality, compared to her villages.

The female snake's heart raced with joy when fireworks blazed out from the city. They were giving their ruler a welcome that fitted who he is and what he represented. She had to force herself away from the fiery display.

"Yin Wei. An elderly rabbit used to run the boats in this area. What happened to him?" Viper asked politely.

The female sheep's eyes turned to the ground.

"Mr. Han, died six years ago."

Her face showed grief for a brief second before returning her lips to that warm smile.

"He lived a great life. So his death was not in vain." She reassured.

How did he live a great life with that tyrant…oh, she must mean the years before Shen's little homecoming. With the Council protecting them at the time, Viper knew that the people were in good hands.

She was glade that he was put to rest then instead of living through what the people is struggling with now.

"Yin Wei. I pay you to navigate through the river, not to socialize with my slave." He glowered at the two women.

The black sheep nodded and excused her rudeness.

When Shen went back to the light show, Yin Wei got a better look at his, so called _slave_. Her ocean orbs drain of its life. _Master Viper_, the Master Viper was in chains next to the peacock warlord. Her shaky hooves almost dropped the long wooden ore.

She was all alone. Yin Wei knew all about the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. They are always seen together. An eerie aura loomed over the two animals.

So many questions she wants to ask. Comfort is what she wanted to give the young woman. Yin Wei knows little about what goes on in the Gongmen Palace. But it was enough to make her fear for Viper's wellbeing. Those gleaming eyes will be beaten and exterminated. And her body…

Yin Wei had to shut her eyes. Thinking about it will only make it worse. Rowing faster was the only way to keep those nightmares out.

The mountains paved way as the boat reached out into the opening of the ocean. She took a deep breath.

"Lord Shen. We have arrived at your destination." Giving him one last bow.

She gave Viper a curt nod.

It is disrespectful to show the same treatment to Viper as she does for Shen. He dismissed her from his sights. Yin Wei, rowed the handcrafted boat back her shop.

Shen pulled Viper along like she was some pet. Holding his head up high, she held hers to the floor. Counting each plank she slithered on. Her stomach bubbled from the absence of a proper meal. Her face flushed deep rouge when she felt his silk robe brush against her side. He was purposely invading her comfort zone.

Be it clothes or his body. No man is welcomed to touch her, unless she executes permission. Squinting her eyes at him, she gagged on the inside. Dirty old bird. He needs to find a desperate peahen to mate with.

Shen's magnificent stride downplayed Viper's debut. As they entered the center of the large gathering. Animals from all around gathered at the docks. Sheeps, rams, wolves, ducks, geese's, antelopes, and rabbits. So many eyes on them. The self-consciousness didn't start to set in, until that one person spoke.

"It's Master Viper." A small rabbit girl pointed out.

"Why is she chained up?" Another voice questioned

"Where's the rest of the Furious Five?" the same rabbit cried out.

Whispers filled the area. Viper felt Shen's shadow cast over her. Shielding her body away from wandering eyes.

"Quiet!" He yelled.

Silence surrounded the peacock lord.

"Yes. This is Viper and her title as master is no more. She is my personal slave. Gaze while you can now, because you will never see my worker again." He voiced with an iron-fist attitude.

She couldn't look them in the eyes. Some of the townspeople from before gave her sympathetic glances before adverting their stares, when Shen came forward. Passing every animal with a prideful smile. He had one of their saviors and he flaunted her in front of them.

"Lord Shen?" An elderly woman's voice caught his attention.

The soothsayer was there at the end of the market with his trustful Wolf Boss by her side. The minute she saw Viper's chained collar and Shen slinging her behind him in such an immature manner. Like that of a child mistreating his toy. Shaking her head in disappointment. Had he forgotten the prediction? For one who refuses to trail on his given path, he is doing it the wrong way.

Her ancient eyes were not fooled by how Viper felt around Shen. Her tough training is not immune to undergoing fear. The young woman will be under his rules and as much as the soothsayer hated to admit, she will not be able to save this one, as she had done with Po. Though his fate was sealed away long ago, when he failed.

She can predict the future but preventing the vision is out of her control.

OOOO

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their 4__th__ of July weekend. With the way this story will going, I am starting to think I might have to change the rating to M but I will have to see once I get to the sixth chapter. This chapter does seem a little livelier than the third one. I'm giving little snips of what happened on that fateful day Viper received her scar._

_Also, I wanted Shen to assume that Viper is Great Master Viper's wife, because of them being more around each other. Plus it's just embarrassing on his part, seeing that they are in fact father and daughter._

_Yin Wei is a character I adore and will be featured more in the fic._

_I do not own Kung Fu Panda, all characters except my own. Belong to Dreamworks. _


	5. Guilt

_A/N: I have made my decision. We are on the last __**T rated **__chapter for the story. The sixth chapter will mark the beginning of the __**M rating**__. I am aching to go into some psycho stuff and I can't do that with this kind of rating. You know the drill when it comes to this rating and you are aware of what the M rating contains. This has a lot do to with the pairing. Viper and Shen are adults and as so I can tackle every situation, especially the characters I made up. If you can't handle topics that are adult themed, then, I enjoyed your company but you must leave and find another story XD However, if you can take the abuse that will happen to your beloved characters. Then prepare for one hell of a ride._

OOOO

She did not return home. His Viper is dead. The Great Master Viper sat by the quiet fireplace with a distant expression, his thoughts on his child's whereabouts began to fade away when he came to a logical conclusion that Lord Shen had taken her from this world. Hasn't that man done enough to China and its people? His brows creased with anger.

"Your tea is ready." Hui-ying's soft voice broke his concentration.

"I'm not in the mood to drink." He roughly said while turning it away from her.

"But…Jiao Long, you have to take the medication." She tried to budge him.

"No."

"Please, dear. It's for your own good." She said politely but with little sweetness.

"I already told you I am not in the mood." He tossed the breakable cup at her. Which she caught with pure luck.

Going around the wooden chair, she put herself in his view. Her face twisted with a snarl as she showed her slender poisonous fangs at him. Using her tail, she gripped the back of his neck and pulled her spouse close to her face. If it was any other situation or day, she would have kissed him but this was not one of those days.

"I don't care what _mood _you are in. The doctor put me in charge of making sure you get your six cups of ginseng. And I intend to do so, whether you drink it willingly or I shove the damn thing down your throat!" To add more to her boiling anger, she let out her animalistic hiss she had been bottling up, as her long, thin tongue stuck out. She slammed the cup into his lap.

If only the Masters of the world could see this. Great Master Viper at the mercy of his wife. The ancient dragon must have entered her and took over her emotions. Hui-ying's been on edge since Viper's departure. He could not blame her. The weight that this was suddenly his fault became prevalent. It was wrong for him to encourage that unstable anger and darkening grudge. Viper ran off because of what he had said to her a week before the battle_. Relying on others will only get you killed._ His first born felt hurt and used his own words to her benefit.

Gulping down the tea quickly. He wasn't a fan of ginseng, green and white are his favorites.

"Why didn't she wait for me? I was going to tell her it was okay to lead the wolves to the village for battle. During the night, you and I evacuated all the villagers and gave strict orders to follow the map, to take refuge in The Valley of Peace. If Viper had of killed them there, she would have been reunited with her teammates. They were waiting for her." He brought the cup down from his lips.

He gave the empty item an intense stare. The hollowness in his soul burned with a craving to pluck every gloomy feather off that peafowl and roast him over an open fire. He should have been the one to leave her behind and fight Shen. He should have fought for his daughter's honor. But he didn't. Her ambition held on like a bad omen. And became her downfall.

"She wanted to fight him all on her own. Having you there helping will feel like all of her hard work is in vain. Shen marked _her_, not you. _**Now**_. Her soul can finally rest." She said with a chilling monotone voice. Her cheery smile no longer lingered amongst her features.

Her heart, broken into a thousand pieces. Hui-ying tried to train Viper to overcome her demons and forgive Shen. Brainwashed by her own plans of killing the seasoned kung fu master, she left everything that made her who she was, behind in the cold winter morning.

When her husband assisted with searching for their missing snake. They encountered nothing but frozen, dismembered bodies. Crushed beyond recognition, that the utter thought of Viper being in the same position as these poor souls, made her stomach churn. The investigation went on for days and still no sign of life of Viper was found. Hui-ying caved in and started to grieve for their loss. Placing white lanterns all over the village, tears coated her eyes and stained her cheeks wet. Her husband was the silent mourner. His blood shot eyes became a permanent feature. Drowning his sorrows in rich sake from the foreign lands of Japan.

"But now mine will never…" His voice halted when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't say it." He hissed.

"You're becoming her." Her even breaths became shorter and shorter. "You are going down the same path. Jiao Long. I know you feel hurt but please do not challenge Lord Shen. I lost my child. I cannot bear to lose my husband to the same man." Backing away from him.

She was starting to lose it.

As if she just predicted the future. Her eyes watered. Please. Not another death. If one more dies. She'll have to be forced into a psychiatric ward. Her mind is tipping on the trapeze rope that is her sanity.

"_SHE WAS MY CHILD TOO!_" Standing over her. "Who was the one that penalized her? You. Who took Shen's side? You. Giving sympathy to a warlord but not to your own child. That is disgusting. You have no idea what a warrior goes through. Talking about peace _**this**_ and peace _**that**_. And yet! You help her make bombs while still telling her to make the right choice. Hui-ying what right choice did you choose when handing those deadly weapons to her? You need to practice what you preach, if you are going to give anyone advice." His voice shaking as his wife stood like a statue.

And she lost it.

Her eyes darkened. "_H-h-how dare you! _I was always there for her even when you put her down. I remember everything from day one. That day I gave birth. To a poisonous snake with no venom. You never smiled at our loving baby. Because. _YOU NEVER WANTED HER FROM THEN ON! _You don't _**love **_her. You_** pity **_her. And you know it." Her lips curved into a hurtful smile. "And I know it." Her lungs inhaled and exhale roughly as her nostrils flared. " This happened because of you. Wanting love from her daddy is all Viper desired. Knowing she can make you proud no matter what. But not having venom is what you saw and that is all you are ever going to see. And the triplets. They left _BECAUSE_ of you." Her words ate through him like acid. His wife's face twisted in a permanent scowl.

"I love her. I love all my daughters." It sounded weak. Like he was trying to say it to himself rather than to Hui-ying.

"No. You. Don't." She sharply rejected his excuse. "You looked down on all of them." She glared.

"That is a lie Hui-ying!" He barked at her.

Her malice smile never ran from her lips. "Oh really?" She dawned on her words. " Zen. You held her one time and said she had the most beautiful green eyes ever. But when she was only eight months old…she." Her throat felt dry and a lump formed. She strained to hold her tears back. "She went blind and you did not hold her again." She finished.

Great Master Viper mouth opened but she was faster.

"Yue. A mute. And Fuu. Born with deafness. Both held once. Yet out of all the disabilities, Viper, who is born with sight, speech and hearing. Born with no venom. Was never held once. _NOT ONCE_. You have done nothing but put this family through hell. All because you put kung fu ahead of your family's needs. _OUR DAUGTER IS DEAD_. But I see more to this. I think this has more with you wanting a son than just a child to carry on the family name." Prying into his space her jaw clenched. Green eyes locked on each other. "Look me in the eyes. And tell me what I am saying is a lie. Give me full eye contact to let me know you wanted those girls." She waited patiently.

He was hesitant to look at her. Casting his gaze down at the floor in shame. He did not have to say a word, all the answers, right in front of her. Crystal clear. Hui-ying slithered around him, sizing the old snake up. "You may have the heart of a warrior but you will _**never**_ have the heart of a father. And…_and_ I can't take this anymore. You are on your own." Moving away from him, she exited through the already cracked door.

It was unclear if she was implying separation. If so. The sudden act will ruin the family title; as such an act is taboo in China. A woman is destined to be with her partner for the rest of their lives. Through the good times and the bad.

This is not a bad time, this is simply _**the end**_. Hui-ying, being a master of her own art. She hid her pain through smiles and hugs. In the girl's upbringing, she had not once mentioned any of their ailments with negativity. Instead she thought of stories to tell, with characters like them, and made braille books for Zen. Hui-ying went further enough to learn it herself. He distanced himself from his ruined children. Both adult snakes were healthy, how could they produce such battered offspring?

His shadow lingered on the cold stone walls. The marriage had been dead since Viper returned to protect the village when Shen took reign. No. That was an understatement. It was dead the minute she was _born_. The flickering specks of ember flew out into the crispy room. The warmth of fire could never be the substitute for the warm of one's wife. He did more than hurt her. He disappointed Hui-ying and she just wanted him to realize that. This is his revelation. He never wanted daughters. The strong bond between a father and his son will always be the true relationship between a parent and their child.

Sons will never let their parents down. The Valley of Peace is a prime example of his assumption. Generations living together, as their wives helped out in the shops. Working together. The son would marry and bring his wife to live with his parents, so they can take care of them as they reach old age. Traditions passed down to their children and so on.

Leaving the little house. Great Master Viper, looked out at the cheery town that opened their arms out to the villagers whose town was destroyed intentionally. They did not want to gamble with having Shen returning to _finish _the job. Burning down everything was all they could do. Children questioned their parents with sorrowful eyes why they had to leave their dolls and toys behind. It was stressful but it had to be done. Materials can be replaced. A life. Cannot.

A new beginning is on the rise. There are dark secrets the powerful snake was keeping from his Hui-ying. And it killed him on the inside. Doing what he did is the only way to get his mind off of the death of Viper. Locking away memories of her childhood and tucking paintings in the unused cabinets.

At least he still had three souls he could still redeem himself with. Viper is now in a place where she can be free. In a place that her soul can bask in heaven's light. Her true pain and suffering had finally come to an end. Through death could she obtain happiness. Tilting his neck, he searched the sky for answers. Hoping one would fall down and tell him what to do. How to fix the deep trench between Hui-ying and himself. Where to find the body of Viper and give her a proper burial. And most of all. Love his daughters. It was a silly thought because his mind yelled at him for those questions to be answered. However. His heart says different. He did not want to patch up the conflict with Hui-ying. Why fix a problem when it is all based on truth? He did not have any desire to find the body. Jiao Long can never love his daughters. He never wanted them. Such a weak gender and their birth defects only made them more vulnerable. Which is why he had to try ten times as hard to protect the village and the stress only tripled when Hui-ying gave birth to more wreaked baby snakes.

Slithering towards the trail that will lead him to the mountainous path that harbored a long bridge. Aware of his actions. He had to seek help from his red panda comrade.

OOOO

Pulling him off to the side, the goat's eyes showed that he had given her the biggest letdown of her life. A defenseless woman in chains just to be paraded around, was that his master plan? Judging from the size of her fangs it is impossible to formulate toxins to flow from it. The serpent is sterile. She is sure Shen knows about it and will use it against her.

"Shen. Are you serious? You are walking straight into damnation." Her hooves slightly rocked his light weighted body back and forth. Hoping a large amount of her sense would take over the prideful peacock. Little did he know her calamity was driven towards the dreaded prediction.

He rolled his eyes at her. Always going about. Meddling in his affairs when not needed. "I know what I am doing. As for walking into damnation. I won. Everything is mine. China. Its inhabitants. And. Now I have one of the members that traveled with that _panda_ and fought against me. Twice. Nearly killed me _this_ time." His face flashed what she swore was _delight_? Daunting on that extraordinary memory. "But" He continued vivaciously. "The confrontation with her was nothing more than a preview compared to what she did to Hao's relative's." Shen's beak struggled not to laugh. He took pleasure in misfortune and greatly showed it but with the loss of his right hand man's kin. Keeping it under wraps was all he had the strength to do.

The soothsayer side stepped around Shen. No other soul was with them. Just the two before her. "Where are Hao's wolves?" She saw the ex-master's gaze lower even further to the ground. The slave master would shoot glances at his prisoner. "Why don't you ask _her_ for yourself?" Litigating her nosiness to sniff out the truth.

"Master Viper. The wolves that accompanied Lord Shen. What happened to them?" Her voice. Raspier and more ridged than her mother's softer tone. It is hard to believe that she is affiliated with Shen. Lips frozen together. Viper did not answer for some time. "They are dead." A stone expression came upon her when she heard Shen guffaw at her poor attempt at being sorry. "Who is dead?" A ruff voice erupted between the three characters. Hao. The Alpha and leader of the wolves. Mostly known as the Wolf Boss for those who never met him and only gave him a simple enough title to view on. He saw a sinister twinkle in the peafowl's eyes. "The small clan you entrusted me with. Are dead. _Every. Single. One of them_." He dotted each word with a sweet mockery towards the snake. "_What?_" Hao whispered in disbelief. That is impossible. Fifty wolves can take on any animal alive. How did they meet their demise and who was the evil bastard behind it?

Placing her dark gray hoof under the snake's cold chin. She raised it. "_**Who killed them**_?" It was like someone drained her blood and replaced it with ice. Her gentle hoof still lingered under her jaw. The goat is such a nice woman. Master Shifu taught them about chi, how it affects an animal. Viper felt remorse from her, she is very sure this will be the last time the soothsayer will show any other kinder emotion to her. "_Me._" Shutting her eyes tight. Her heart hurtled with much pain. The sounds of qualms broke out from the throats of many villager's.

Shen pulled her away from the grasp of his nanny. His grip. Possessive. His wings wrapped around her and the bubbling feeling came back to the deep core of her stomach. She was keeping herself from hurling on him. He smelt of gun powder and death. Though she smelt the same way. Viper feared to find out how he viewed her scent. Brushing his face next to hers. She could tell he was enjoying her interrogation. "I don't think everyone heard you!" Shen shouted. Getting his followers attention. Returning back to Viper. His hot breath aired against her neck when he let out a long winded sigh. "Why don't you repeat it? And say it. _Louder_." He whispered just so she can hear him.

She tensed up on his chest. Suddenly Viper felt the earth move underneath her. She was correct. Shen was pushing her towards the animals of Gongmen. He stood in front of her with his chest puffed out. "Who killed them?" Shen watched her lip tighten in a thin line. "I asked you a question. Do not make me repeat myself." His impatience risen with each word. She stayed her ground. The close proximity of the soothsayer in her radius made her feel safe to be more abrasive with Shen.

"Pathetic creature. You won't even admit to your own sins." Shen jousted her silent treatment. He'll get her to say it to these animals and if they have to stand here all night, that is a sacrifice of sleep he is willing to give up.

His words are truthful.

Out in the large formation of townspeople. Children stood out. Some brave enough to wave shyly at her with Lord Shen in their presence. Innocence is a gift she will not ruin. Refusing her _master's_ request will cost her in the near future. She could not lie. It will shred the very little honor she has left. "I am not pathetic. I am not the one hiding behind their own sins, thinking it was their best _last resort_ for a clean future." Her spiteful words made the goat wince. The young female did not need to scratch at a scab that has not been healed from the inside out. Considering her current position.

Balling his wings into a fist. He wanted to hit her so much, right there with everyone watching. The slave is stepping out of line and the only way to put them back is with force. His beak clattered as his eyes closed into two thick lines. His black eyebrows knitted together. This reaction was caused by the soothsayer's challenging stare. She saw he was losing composure that she could not prevent. What she can prevent is him humiliating this woman for kicks, just because he can. At least she can prevent it from happening publically. What happens on palace grounds is beyond her control.

"Shen. _The Council_ meeting is tomorrow. You should go to bed. It would be bad manners to over sleep." It was a cheap way of covering up for Viper. But she digresses. Shen's swift neck turn earned him a loud crack that made both ladies cringe. It did not affect him to say the least. Taking the handle in his wing he side glanced the irritating fortuneteller. "She is not going anywhere. Not until she answers the question. Who killed Hao's wolves?" Stepping back into her intimate space, his left wing craned around her back, drawing her closer to him. Even with her frazzled struggling, he still saw that undying fighting spirit in those tired eyes. "No!" She yelled directly in his face. "Not with the _children_ listening." She toned down to a soft whimper. He examined her disposition. That's her weakness. Children. It made sense. She looked more like the dainty housewife type that would care for kids. Though that is only judging from her outer appearance. Getting down her true exterior she is deadly. In order to break her, he must have full control over her options.

"I want them to hear. I want them see you for the _hypocrite_ that you are. They will know that no master is all good. A truth that will be instilled in their tiny minds, forever. Most of all. I want them to _**hate**_ you."

"You are a sick animal."

Shen brushed off her comment. "If you refuse to speak now. Tomorrow I will supervise as you go door to door telling everyone about how you murdered with explosives. _Hmm_. How about we start with the orphanage first? That will be a nice story to hear before they race off for naptime." He smirked. Shen got her. "Now." He turned towards the awaiting audience. "Who killed Hao's wolves?" He put her on the spot. Viper's rapid heartbeat was all she could hear. "I _killed_ them." Three words sliced through the villager's ears one by one. It was not a whisper like her first unveiling of the truth where only a few caught her shaky words. "And _**how**_ exactly did you kill them?" Shen viciously pushed her further. "I used explosives. It caused an avalanche and it swallowed them up." _Wait! What was she doing?_ Thinking to herself. This is not her fault. She turned to Shen and Hao. "If anything. _You_ lead them to their demise." Her twisted words jolted his anger. "I had no part of it, you spineless serpent!" Viper lifted her head as she felt a gravitation to look at him. "No? Were you not in charge of Hao's pack? Therefore they are your responsibility. Their death is on your soul not mine." With quick thinking Shen raised his long knife at her neck. Not caring about the shocked faces his people gave him. "You admitted to killing them." He pointed out. "A rash assumption on my part. I did not kill them you did." Viper admitted openly with a louder voice.

"You blew them up."

"Incorrect! I blew the cannons up. The avalanche is what killed them."

"Which was caused by the explosion from your bombs."

"If you are trying to make me feel guilty for my actions. You are turning to the wrong animal. I came for a mission. Taking out the cannons. _A matter fact_. None of this would have ever happened if you never left your post."

Hao felt his muscles knot up. The robust wolf listened attentively to the debating master and slave. There was no lies in her eyes. She had no other ulterior motive. So she had nothing to lose and nothing to hide. "Why did you leave them?" The lord jerked back at his question. "I left them behind so they could shoot her down once I lured her out of the forest." He stated nonchalantly. "That's where you went wrong Shen." The soothsayer butted in. "If Viper was armed with bombs then she obviously was going to used them on an object of immense strength. I am sure someone with prompt intellect such as yourself, would have figured it out." Shen weapon barely lowered. It did start to wobble with his grip loosening. "Stay out of this, you old goat." Her frown deepened. "As you wish, _Lord Shen_." If he wants to continue being blindsided then that will fall on him. Has Shen forgotten that he is in the presence of the town? Notably he is arguing with his so called slave. Any master would have shut them up. Maybe that's what he needs. Someone to tell him his faults and push him when he pushes them. He has lived life where he has done the stepping but never stepped on.

"If you had of taken them into the forest. They would have found me. Ending my life and avoiding a collision with mother nature." Viper sadly looked at Hao. Her eyes tore away from his figure when he felt her gaze. The animals began to whisper. Shen hated when others would whisper around him. It was impossible to detect what they were thinking of him when conversations began to blend. His paranoia got the best of him in situations like this.

"_**SILENCE!**_"

Scaring the children into the arms of their parents. Even at his age, he was still number one at striking fear in the hearts of Gongmen City. Handing the leash over to Hao. "Take her to the dungeons." His voice was a near mumble.

Hao did not drag her or force her. She complied willingly. Shen had invisible steam running throughout his nostrils. Viper slithered obediently. As if the wolf is her master!

"As for the rest of you. She is _my_ slave and you will her treat as so. You _will not_ talk to her while she is performing tasks around the village or in my presence. Viper listens to my orders. No one will tell her what to do. _**And**_. No one is permitted to interfere in any punishment she endures because of her _actions. _If I catch anyone breaking these strict rules." He paused as he fanned out his large train and held his pudao defensively under his wing."_**You will be tortured to death…by me**_" Shen words became stonier with each letter. His red orbs scanned the crowd. "Is that understood?" Heads bobbling in all sorts of directions. Made Shen want to wingpalm himself. "You may disperse now." The animals stood and look at him as if he was stupid. Shen sighed. "Your latency is not needed, you can go." Frozen in place. Eyes of different colors except red, stared back at him. The scene was annoying his already tampered emotions. "_**Get out of my sight!**_" Scattering animals ran from his rage. The soothsayer saw with each new year the peacock's temper is becoming out of control. She watched as he screamed at those poor animals. The very ones that had no choice but to serve him. It is not their fault that they are not as gifted in literacy as their lord.

Both goat and peacock made their journey back to the palace. Only to be quite amused by two characters.

OOOO

In the hallways. Hao did not even make it to the dungeons and he was fussing with the girl. Holding two porcelain lotus ornaments in the palm of his paws. The handmade collar and leash made out of her weapon was discarded on the floor. Replace with a more heavy duty collar with a handle in the middle so the master's leash could attach itself. "Give _them_ back." She dangerously snapped at the larger animal. The wolf just lifted it high, out of her reach. "No can do. Slaves don't adorn themselves with luxury items." Chuckling darkly as she tried to leap for her glass flowers despite being tied down with so much weight. But. She was trained by Master Shifu to receive and accept pain without showing weakness. "Your views on how a slave should dress does not spark my interest." Viper sneered. "That mouth of yours is going to bring the ugly out of Lord Shen…_if it hasn't already_." He grumbled. "You mean he gets even uglier than he is now." Viper's eyes did this expression where one was a near slant while the other was wide as a saucer. Her mouth dropped. "Heaven help us." She made a quick lash at his paw. Missing. Hao closed his eyes when hear a painful slam. He hovered over her with that snarky look on his face. "Was that the best you could come up with?" When she let out a sigh of defeat. Hao just responded with rolling his eyes. Viper is tied with a twenty pound collar and six, ten pound shackle bracelets that held onto her frame and traveled all the way to her tail. Just enough weight to bring her down to a weak villager's level.

If she had hoped that jumping and arguing would magically reunited her with these trinkets. She is sadly mistaken. "You are not getting these back. So just shut up, and let me do my job. Like Lord Shen ordered me to do fifteen minutes ago." His gripped tightened on the lotus flowers. Picking herself up. Viper gave him a sweet smile. "Oh. By all means, don't let my interruptions keep you from _doing your job_." Her last words dripped with sarcasm. "Thank you." Hao felt a weight being lifted off and relief settle in. "After all. I don't want to come between your lips and Lord Anger-Management's, butt." It was Viper's turn to spit fire at him. She smirked slyly when she it, his back was turn. His ears twitched as a low canine growl lingered in his throat. "Are you of all animals, suggesting that I am an asskisser?" He towered tremendously over the snake. Not finding him as threatening as before. She smiled. "Yes." Her thin lips were not taunting. She just spoke the truth and enjoyed the feedback from the ebony wolf more, than the ivory peacock. Cracking his knuckles he advanced on her. "Wrong answer bitch." Raising his fist.

"Hao! Did I not just order you to take her to the dungeons?" Shen's voice bounced through the pillars of the wide hallway. His armored talons clinked against the pearly ground. Hao's ears drooped. "Yes Lord Shen…but" Shen held his wing up to stop his excuse. "And yet she and you are still here." Folding his wings behind his back with an air of grace. "What is keeping you?" He questioned the wolf.

"_What's keeping me?_" He looked insulted "You are going to ask me that question?" Pointing an accusing paw at Viper. "She was fine until I confiscated her _flowers_." Not even a day passed in Gongmen City and she was riding his last nerve. Hao gave him the lotuses. Shen observed the craftsmanship. It was clearly made of fine jade and pearl. "Exquisite beauties, these are." So entranced by its glamour he almost forgot the animals standing near him. Clearing his throat. "I will hold on to these in a place you will never go near." Opening his silk robe he placed them securely inside. Viper stared in horror as he beamed at her. "Those are _very_ special to me, you can't keep them." Shen shrugged in a not so caring way. "I know that these are important to you."_ No you didn't_. His mind stated. "These head ornaments must have been a gift from someone special." He added. Viper simply nodded. "Yes." Shen's face turned into a dark scowl_. Let me take a wild guess, your husband_. Shen grunted hotly. "Good. This will be a reassurance that you will not run away from me. As long as your beloved items are in my care. It lets me know that you won't do anything foolish." His beak stayed in a neutral expression.

Taking out a thick chain it clamped perfectly around the collar's handle. "It's late and I have a big meeting with _The Counsil_ and you will be present as well. So _we_ should go to bed." Viper's healthy green face paled. "W-w-we?" She stuttered. China's ruler gave her a raised eyebrow. "You surly jest if you think I will leave you to tend to your thoughts. Sleeping arrangements are already made." Without warning he pulled her along. "Let's go, serpent woman." This wasn't supposed to happen. Shen is supposed to take Viper to the prisons. Not leaving her to her own thoughts, was a clever postulation on his part.

The soothsayer had a watchful eye on Shen till he turned the corner. A loud slam came from his chamber doors. She was truly alone with Shen. This deranged bird and that is not the worse part. She has to share a bed with him. Viper grew up in a household with parents that always told her to respect her body and let no one violate that part of her. Too bad they did not warn her about crazy old peacocks trying to get her in bed, in the near future.

That awkward silence reared its ugly head. Coughing softly she gained his attention. "I'll take the floor _next_ to the bed." Shen too tired to argue stood in front of her. "You will take the bed so I can watch you." Viper bit her tongue. "Uh. Where are you going to sleep?" _Please don't say it-please don't it-please don't say it_. Her mind chanted repeatedly. "I will be sleeping in the same bed with you." The way he said it so casually made the moment more disgusting. Viper furrowed at him. "Concubines sleep with the royals. Not. Slaves." Shen's red eyes narrowed. "I do not have time for this." Lifting her up onto his shoulders. He struggled over to the bed, because of the immense weight of her shackles. Dropping her in an unlovely manner. The peacock as of yet, has not got in. Viper sat up in time to see Shen unlashing his belt. "What are you doing!" She exclaimed. Her face hot with blush. Not seeing what had come over her. He moaned. "I am changing for the night. I never wear my best robes to bed." Viper's blush died down a bit. "Well warn me, next time." She whispered. The bird heard her words. His white robe hung half way to the ground. Looking over his bare feathered shoulder. He gawked at her, before twisting his off guard expression in a sly leer. "_Next time_." He chanted back to her. Viper shuttered. "It's a figure of speech." She faced away from him. "Now please go put on some clothes. You have lady in the room." Shen scoffed at her. "I see no lady, just a slave." Shen said with a nice laugh.

Walking away from Viper. He did change into a robe. A robe. That looked EXACTLY the same as the first one. "I thought you were going to change." Shen sat down next to her. "I did. This one is made of a lesser quality silk than the palace robe." She did know the difference. "Looks like any other ordinary robes you wear." Shen gave her a look of offense. "I should of have expected you to not know the different of good quality robes, seeing how you never wear clothes." Viper coiled up. Maybe if she ignores him. He'll get bored and go to sleep. Her wish was granted.

Shen blew out the lantern on the nightstand. Lying in the bed with him. Viper knew this is one adjustment she is never going to get used to.

OOOO

_**A/N: The conflict with Viper's parents is more to do with China's culture towards genders. So even if Viper was born with fangs she still would have been deemed weak. I did decide to mention Viper's sisters.**_

_**The triplets are based on the Chinese proverbial 'Three Wise Monkey's' (see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil)**_

_**Zen: Blind**_

_**Yue: Mute**_

_**Fuu: Deaf**_

_**I did decide on a name for Great Master Viper, as I am sure that is just a title he uses.**_

_**Jiao Long: Looks like a dragon**_

_**I did give the Wolf Boss a name as well.**_

_**Hao: The good.**_

_**I choose that name meaning, because of the irony of where his loyalties stand.**_


	6. Anger & Courage

_Her body beaten and every core of her spirit kept telling her to run. Turning each corner the blood red sky conquered into the evening. "I saw her go this way." Wolves conversed amongst one another as she hides in a wooden barrel. Heart pounding so loud she almost didn't hear their dying gasps. The lid swiftly opened up. Revealing Master Monkey. His golden brown fur darkened from caked blood and dirt. Both eyes circled purple from punches given to him in the battle. His state was not in critical condition compared to her other comrades._

"_Come on, Shen will find us soon if we don't hurry." Grabbing hold of her. Viper struggled in his grip. "I can slither just fine, Master Monkey." He just nodded and off they went. Dashing across the roofs. Avoiding a few arrows that darted the sky in little specks. Both Masters did get hit numerously. With no time to spare, they clenched their teeth and casually ripped them from their bodies. "Where are the others?" She yelled over the screams of both the enemies and villager's, that were sadly caught in the crossfire. Monkey kept his eyes on the path in front of him. "Tigress went to assist Po in fighting Shen." Grunting as another arrow plowed into his weak shoulder. Viper quickly took it out. "Thanks." He huffed. "Crane and Mantis are clearing a path for us…but it's not going as planned." Viper did not have time for dramatic silences when he had stopped talking. "Well? Out with it Monkey, what happened." The primate quickly looked at her. "Crane and Mantis had to go retrieve both Po and Tigress and claimed that retreating from the battle and Gongmen City all together is what we need to do." The painful feeling arose in her mind. "What happened to Tigress and Po?" Monkey punched a random wolf and flung him off the roof into a market stand. "Shen tore them apart. They didn't stand a chance. Crane and Mantis intervened just in time to save them from being impaled by his blades. Tigress…Shen. He. Permanently took out one of her eyes with his blade and Po is losing blood fast." The youngest member of the Furious Five was sickened by the gruesome act. When a wolf landed in her personal space the animal in her washed over. Using her tail as a leverage. She dragged him down, turning his back towards her. Viper used the straggled canine as a shield for the arrows to strike down on._

_Moving forward many arrows consumed him. Blood gushed out from his figure. There was no part of his front that was not riddled with the wooden projectiles. Like a hungry animal that has spent days in the desert, it ate up the beast with no objections._

_Monkey saw no remorse in her eyes. She acted exclusively on instinct and she does not regret her killing. Saying nothing they jumped down from the last house. The end of the town gate led into the marshlands._

_Leading Viper to the abandoned pier. The dirty boats rocked against the docks giving off an eerie mode. The atmosphere. Unnerving. "This is where we part." His sadden face did not match his strong voice. Turning her head at him, she was quizzical. Why was he saying these things? Just finding her, now he was dumping her here! "No. You can't leave me, especially when the others are looking for us. That does not make any sense." Monkey looked at her with a stone expression. "We never left you, Viper. You left us." The dream turned black._

_Viper was confronted by the female feline, herself. Tigress stood still. Her face was shadowed, except for her lips. Heaps of thin lines of blood pour down from the area of her left eye and dripped from her bruised chin. "We wanted to help you. Yet. You just wanted to help yourself." Viper shook her head. "Tigress I…" Her mouth closed shut. "You do not have a legit reason to kill Shen. You went looking for trouble." Tigress spat back. Morphing into Crane, his tattered body, bandaged ribs and wings remind Viper of that day they returned to the Valley of Peace. "You felt that your friends and family were all expendable for one lousy victory that was never going to come true." The poison of his words stung her heart. Even if she did succeed with killing, her success would mean nothing without having her friends around. "Crane…that is not what I…" Just as Tigress had disappeared, he did as well. _

_Replaced with Mantis. His dark eyes narrowed with hurt, she knew that the emotion was that of deception. "I cared about you. We all did. And then you run off and do this idiotic thing. We are a team. At least I thought we were. Until you flew solo. I guess you don't need us anymore." Viper hung her head low. She has been doing that a lot, lately. Maybe if she didn't speak. He would stay. Vanishing. She was wrong._

_Suddenly she was faced with all of them. Shifu, her parents and her friends. Hard glares and mournful stares, the only feedback that was deserving for her. Turning their backs on her they started to drift away from Viper. "Don't leave me!" It wasn't enough to stop them. "Please. Come back!" She shouted louder. Still. No one came back for her. Just like that her loved ones were gone._

"_You brought this upon yourself, Viper." The voice sounded too familiar. Her green eyes matched Viper's. Not long until she figured out that this animal was her. The Viper speaking resemble the many years, without the scar. "And you have no one else to blame, but you." Watching the doppelganger's eyes widened, giving off a nice smile that would make a lunatic look sane. Viper backed away in fear. "And you will have to live with your mistakes for the rest of your messily little life."Shen's voice boomed from the snake._

_Forming into the white peacock. He circled her a couple of times. Finding a spot across from the kung fu master. Pulling out that same pudao used in the infamous panda massacre. He raised it above his head. "But. I sympathize with your feelings. So here. Let. Me. Help. You." Viper could not move an inch as Shen draw the halberd down on her torso. Right where the scar is._

OOOO

Shen was in a deep slumber until a painful jab woke him up. He yelped when the poor peacock opened his eyes too quick, to the blinding daylight. Shen tried to use his wings to shield out the rays of happy sun that is eager to say hello to him. A crushing pressure ran its way all through his body. All over him. He was wrapped in a blanket of green, black and tan scales. Her eyes shut close and she muttered words Shen couldn't comprehend._ Not_ that he wanted to. "Slave. Release me this instant." He strained on her given name. Prying the middle part of her off of his neck, she snapped back into place, only squeezing harder. "Viper…_ack_…wake up."Squawking he used his talons to scratch her. Her body's grip on him eased. Opening her eyes. "Huh. Where am I?" The room filled with white ivory curtains, and other expensive furnishings. Viper did not notice it before, because the lack of sleep got the best of her. But the large rug was fur. Black and white. "That isn't what I think it is." She gasped at the item. Shen grunted under her. "If you are assuming panda furs. You assumed correctly." He stated merrily. "I just couldn't let such healthy skins go to waste for the buzzards to feast on. So whatever bodies I did not hack to pieces were made into various things, for the palace. It is my way of _honoring_ their deaths." It was not a genuine act of commemorating the decease. He was making a mockery of a loathsome moment in Chinese history by brandishing the corpses into household decorations.

"That is despicable. How would you like it if someone was killing peacocks and wore their long trains as clothes and used their feathers for dusting dirty furniture? Like tables and cabinets." Viper quietly waited till Shen was done laughing at her. "Your exaggerations are nothing more than a crazy insolence. I told you not to drink the water in the swamp." He died down to a chuckle or two. "I am not exaggerating and _you_ were the one that offered me the water. I threw up violently for two days, because of that." Shen yawned. "I can't be held responsible for whatever actions you stupidly engage in. Now get off of me!" he demanded heatedly.

Trying to budge, she is having a hard time unraveling her long frame from him. When she was dealing with the nightmare, Viper must have acted on her own without knowing, latching onto Shen. As if he is some kind of security blanket. She has been finding herself getting near him or in this case, on him. It was the curse of being cold blooded, with winter being here. Usually she would be in a nice warm room with her parents. _Her parents_. She never had the chance to make closure with them and now…

Why wasn't she moving? Another blasted trance? Shen questioned.

If it_** wasn't for him**_. Viper looked down at the trapped bird. There was a different changed in the atmosphere. Her body already coiled. She grunted and squeezed him. "I can kill you. Right now." She lips went up in a corrupted grin. "I think…I think, I should." She giggled at her current prey. "You have no one. Animals are afraid of you. Your death will be nothing more than a great celebration. My soul's torment will be avenged." Eyeing him with that enmity filled face. Shen knew doing what he did to her and those weak friends of hers would destroy a delicate thread in her subconscious.

She was not broken. No. At least not yet. The snake is cracked and unstable. Taking her lotus flowers for himself, seemed pointless when you have a woman with a list of appalling ideas rolling through her mind of acts she _will_ perform. He knew the routine. It's been like this for a month now. She would go to sleep, dream, wake up, become normal, snap back into her deranged state and strangle him. But the part that leaves chills in his skin is that she never remembers the episode. It is all a blur to her. Her condition is why she was not allowed to join him when the counsel came to visit.

The first time he experienced that jolt of suppressed anger awakened his alerted senses. In truth he has become cockier due to her limitations. Forcing her to clean the large throne room six times while 'accidently' making tiny messes for her to clean up. Elaborated china, family heirlooms that were passed down to him, destroyed just for the pleasure of seeing the slave struggle.

"Killing me will not bring them back. It will not erase your _tormented_ soul; it will just fuel more nightmares to that already crowded mind of yours." The lack of compassion in his voice made it obvious that he did not care about her inner demons.

She hates being here, in this god forsaken palace. Scrubbing, polishing, waxing, dusting, washing…the list goes on. More so, she was repulsed with the way some of the new guards would ogle at her. Making her feel less than what she really is. Or. What she used to be. Shen boasted about her being his slave but what he does not understand is. He has not claimed her as anything. Only in his mind she is a slave. Viper is just a warrior trapped in a maze that she will soon find the exit to. Getting out these chains and killing him is all she wants.

"Of course killing you will not bring them back. It would be ludicrous of me to think like that. You focus so much on me and what I am trying _or_ going to do to you. Yet you are oblivious to your fallen empire." Viper punched at his ego. There is not much he can do. Under her like this, he is stuck and only she can let him go. His red eyes examined her "My empire has not fallen. I have been reigning gloriously since I took my throne back." Viper shook her head at the poor barricaded animal. "Denial is the ugliest emotion a creature can conjure up." She traced an invisible line across his neck with her eyes. Imagining a long sword impaling that fragile neck of his. "I lost everyone because of you." Her soft voice murmured. "The greediness in your heart for the goal of conquering China, caused me to lose my friends, turn my back on my parents, whom love me more than anyone on this planet…I also lost my way in life and no doubt my mind…_and_ it is all because I threw it away on you." Her body gave off the cue that she was calm. In the back of Shen's mind he wondered…_for how long?_

Listening to her small annoying rant. He stopped at the words 'parents and love.'

"They don't love you and I know you know that." He whispered with a snarl on his face. "I see it written all over your face. You continually tell yourself they love you. An endless pit of desperation that will never be achieved as true acceptance. Failing as a hero, you also failed as a daughter. And you failed as a _wife_." He saw tears swell up in her eyes though they refused to fall. "You are lying! They love me." She choked out, her lips trembling. "Did they ever accept you?" Shen lowered his head. Eye level with hers. When he heard nothing from Viper. He continued. "The defective fangs show your title in your _'parent's hearts'_, a weak, little woman. If those snakes love you so much, why did you leave to join the panda and those other poor excuse for fighters? Home is where the heart is." He quoted the sappy saying with much aggravation. Whoever came up with that bullshit of a motto, deserves to die a painful death.

"You know nothing about me, so _**shut up**_!"

"I know _**enough**_ to figure out that they never wanted you."

"Stop saying that. My parents wanted me. Unlike your parents. Having a child born with a sickly color scheme."

"_Hush your mouth_."

"White feathers, the color of mourning, the shade of death."

"_Stop talking_."

"Red eyes and markings, the color of blood. The blood spilled from those _**INNOCENT PANDAS**_! _By the way_. Where are the other peacocks and peahens? Did you _**kill**_ them too?"

"_I __**said**__ stop talking."_

"Black dots, the color of detachment. The neutral feelings your country has for you. Like I mentioned before, a fallen empire. You can't even be a leader of yourself, how can you expect others to see you as a one?"

"…"

"You are a failure…as a _king_ and a _**son**_."

"…"

His wing slapped across her face so fast and with powerful strength that she flew off of him, out of the bed and landed on the cold marble floor. Her lips felt moist. Tongue brushed against it. Yep. Definitely blood. Two trails of crimson lined down to her lips from her nose. The shackles kept her from properly getting up. Stomping down the steps from the bed, he walked passed her. Opening a giant wardrobe closet. He lifted up a long black item. "I have had enough of you talking back to me." Viper watched fearfully as he approached her with it. Slamming his sharp talons on top of her head. He gleefully grinned. "You know what _**this**_ is?" Viper's chin pressed harder into the cold floor. Cracking open one eye at him, she whimpered. "A whip." Shen clicked his tongue at the serpent. "Not just any whip, this is a bullwhip. Used on the tougher guards like the gorillas." Looking down at her with no emotion in his eyes. He raised the handle over his head. "Let's see if your body matches your words in strength." Bringing it down on her petite body she screamed bloody murder.

OOOO

A palace servant stopped mopping the floor. His curious bunny ears made him look at the door down the end of the hallway. Loud feminine screams erupted from the Lord's room. It made him cringe. '_Man. Peacocks have one vicious mating ritual.'_ He thought to himself. Going back to what he was doing. He kept getting distracted by the screaming. Each yell from the female sounded more unnatural and agonizing. That wasn't a scream of passion, at all. He knew those yells. He shouted the same way years ago, when Lord Shen turned the cannon on the city and started blasting random buildings. His daughter's birthday was that very day and she wanted to pick up her cake from the bakery, because she was a big girl. One of the cannonballs went flying into the shop, destroying it. His child _was_ going to be _eight_. She died at the age of _seven_. Killed for no reason, just being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Cai Han, get back to work before Hao sees you slacking." A beautiful cream colored bunny warned him. His wife. After losing their home, Shen forced them into becoming servants. One of the wolves accused them of having to do with helping the Furious Five get into Gongmen. It wasn't a lie, his grandfather ran the boats, and he openly admitted to helping them. Cai Han's heart tightened. His grandfather was put to death, courtesy of Shen!

His thoughts were broken by another shout.

"Ten-Ten, We have to do something. He's…he is hurting her. He is hurting a _**woman**_." He gritted his teeth. While doing errands around the city, they were escorted to greet the Lord from his departure. There with him was one of the fighters from the group ordered to take Shen down. Her snippy attitude made him and Ten-Ten privately laugh in their thoughts. Unknown to Lord Shen, ever since Viper's presence, he has become a laughing stock to the slaves and servants. Though no one is brave enough to reveal it to the white peacock.

"It's out of our control. We are servants, what can we do?" Ten-Ten questioned. She was concerned for her husband's wellbeing. He was always quick to help others no matter the situation. This is crazy. He wants to go in there and stand up to the Emperor.

Before Ten-Ten could talk him out of it, Cai Han picked up his mop. Ripping the spongy strings off, he looked down both halls to see if anyone was coming. Silence. Perfect for him. Twirling the thick stick, his ears lowered against his head as he made his way to the room were the destruction is taking place.

Placing his paw on the unlocked door. He pushed it lightly. Walking in, the smell of blood smacked him in the face. The sound of the whip left a buzzing ring in his long ears. Seeing this _Great Ruler_ abusing a woman and she is bounded by these shackles, unable to protect herself. How low! He made a mental note on the key holes in the middle of them.

The peafowl's back was facing Cai Han. The male rabbit's facial expression was shock and disgust. Ten-Ten's face was the same. She couldn't believe this is the man they are forced to praise. "_**This**_ is for making me look _bad_ in front of my animals." Shen said with a menacing tone. Raising the whip to bring it down. Shen was confused to why it would not move. Looking over his shoulder a female cream bunny held onto the whip with her paws, not having any intent on letting go. "Who let _you_ in here?" He ordered loudly. Ignoring the bird, she hissed. "Cai Han, _**NOW!**_" Her mate did just as he planned. Swinging the mop pole at Shen, it made direct contact with his beak. Ten-Ten yanked the loose whip out of his wings and threw it out into the hallway.

"I made it very clear. That no one interferes in her punishment. Those who do will be tortured to death by me." He reminded them. Ten-Ten frowned as Cai Han sneered. "It looks to me that _she_ is the one being tortured to death by you." His wife pointed out with a heated stare.

Shen recognized the rabbit couple. He is the one who forced them into servitude. Pulling out a couple of feather blades he threw it at them. Cai Han dodged to the right, two blades licked at his back and another one grazed his ears, but Ten-Ten was deeply cut in the side, when she tried to dodge to the left. Sliding on the floor, she hit the wall.

"Ten-Ten!" Cai Han called out for her. Shen's wings grasped him around the throat. "I don't need any weapons to kill you. Snapping your neck is more effective and less _messy_." He proceeded to crush his tiny windpipes. Ten-Ten ignored her bleeding side and immediately hopped to her husband's aid. Taking the long blade in one fist, she kept her body to the floor. _'He isn't wearing the iron claws.'_ She thought with certainty when the hem of his robe swayed up. Cai Han is turning blue in the face from the lack of oxygen. Ten-Ten jabbed the sharp knife far into his foot. She did not hear a scream from the bird. However his foot is now covered in his blood, she scooted away as it started to form a small dark red puddle around his talons. The pain must have set him into a state of shock.

Still armed with the pole, Cai Han slammed it towards Shen's jaw. The hard impact knocked Cai Han out of the bird's grip. Shen came out of his shock. Kneeling down he took out the weapon as if it was a tiny speck of dust on his robe and tossed it carelessly to the side. "That _hurt_." He made a move towards the small female.

Viper's vision was blurred but she could make out three dots, two white and an off white. She is too beaten to help them physically. "Leave the bunnies alone. This is about you and me, _**not **_them." Her hoarse voice gains his attention for a second. His ruby eyes went back to the cornered rabbits. "An example _must_ be made out of these two. When I am done, I will finish what I started with _you_." While Cai Han protected Ten-Ten by standing in front of her, making sure Shen doesn't even think twice about hurting his mate. She noticed Viper's fading green complexion. Her heart pounded in her ears. "She losing _too_ much blood…she'll die if we don't do something fast." She whispered hysterically. Her gray eyes turned into small dots. Shen dismantled his pudao, converting it into its sword form. He cut the wooden pole effortlessly in half.

"Any last words before I make you into throw rugs?" Shen smirked deviously. Cai Han's sky blue eyes narrowed. Ten-Ten backed away further to the corner. Bumping against her back as a potted vase. Shielding it with her body she continued to be scared.

"I guess silence _is_ the best way to go." Thrusting the rippled blade forward. Cai Han closed his eyes and accepted his fate. '_I can finally be reunited with my daughter. Daddy's coming home, Mei Ming.'_ When he did not feel the blade, he slowly opened his eyes. Viper used her strength to jump on Shen and coiled her body around his face. Dropping the staff, he tried to pry her off of him. It was a major struggle for the half-alive snake. "_**Leave**_!" The male rabbit stood his ground. Viper's eyes widened with hysteria. "Please, you _**must**_ get out of here, while I can still hold him-_Omph_!" Shen ripped her off his body, and tossed her against the painted wall, above the rabbit's head. She lay lifeless on the floor, as the two males stared the other down.

Shen was about to charge at him, but didn't. Cai Han watched with amazement as the peacock Lord fell to the ground unconscious as blood leaked from the back of his head, with broken shards around him. Behind Shen was Ten-Ten. Breathing heavy, she had snuck up behind the Lord and smash the medium sized vase onto his head. Cai Han's mouth hung open. Regaining his composure and ran over to hug her. "That's _my_ wife." He nuzzled her neck, which she replied back with the same gesture.

"What _happened_ here?" Turning around in fear which left after seeing who it was, the two rabbits prayed a million 'thank yous' to the heavens. The Soothsayer stood at the door frame with Hao behind her. Following the goat inside the wolf's eyes cringed at the sight. "Shit. What went on in here? Lord Shen's room just morphed into a torture chamber." He said while making sure not to step in any of the blood puddles.

Her brown eyes widened in panic when she saw both Viper and Shen unconscious. Looking at the roughed up servants. She turned to Hao. "Take Lord Shen and Master Viper to the royal infirmary!" She demanded. Hao saw the seriousness in her voice and did not want to question the reason for bringing the slave into the Lord's personal sickroom. Picking up the two animals gently he carried them to the strict destination in a quick dash. Giving the bunnies her undivided attention she ushered them to come to her. Using her teeth to tear a piece off one of her many layered coats, she wrapped it tightly around Ten-Ten's wounded side. And tied another piece around Cai Han's back. "I will clean you up myself in my quarters. While you are there, I would like to know why you were in Shen's room." Walking slowly the married bunnies never felt so alive in that room. Fighting Shen off of Viper, they felt needed; they had someone to fight for.

Inside the Soothsayer's room. Many books of herbs and plants covered the shelves. A nice large rug covered the floor. Bowls of many sizes cluttered the tables. "Have a seat." The both of them kneeled in front of them. Cleaning their wounds. Ten-Ten's look the longest, because of how deep it was compared the minor scratches Cai Han received. During the medical procedure Cai Han explained everything, from the female agonizing screams to witnessing him whipping her all the way up to the confrontation.

"I see" She turned to the door with an angry expression before returning to them with a kinder facial expression. "Normally any animal of Gongmen City would say what you did is foolish but what you and your wife did is beyond noble. Aware of losing your lives, it did not halt your heart from reaching out to another in need. Shen may view you in a different way." She said with a smile. "Um excuse me…Soothsayer. What do you mean he will view us _differently_?" Ten-Ten questioned quietly. The goat chuckled warmly. "You may _call_ me Dazhong. And what I mean by differently is, Lord Shen will view both you and your husband as a threat. You stepped out of line. As you may remember a month ago, he made it known that anyone that interferes with the punishment Viper will endure will be tortured to death. That did not stop you when she was being punished. You knew it was wrong and you didn't care, because you have nothing to lose." She said with a soothing tone.

Sadly after cleaning them up, she had to escort them back to the servant quarters. Though with her company, they did not mind the long walk through the palace halls. Dazhong waited still they were inside the room before leaving to see the animal responsible for the brawl.

Inside the servant room. Cai Han propped down on his bed with Ten-Ten in his arms. They did do what the Sooth-Dazhong had mentioned before. Noble. Lucky for them, everyone else was still on their shift leaving them alone together. "I have something to live for." Cai Han announced quietly against her head. "What's that?" Ten-Ten pressured him to go on. "Freedom…from servitude. To regain China back to its animals." Cai Han said more to himself than to her.

Staring at the ceiling. "Oh, now that is a nice purpose to look forward to." She closed her eyes to imagine. Cai Han nodded. "I know. And Master Viper will amongst the twelve saviors that will lead us to paradise…including you, _Ten-Ten_." She jolted up and placed her paw under her chin. "Me?" Cai Han looked at her lovingly. "Yes you. After all you can tell, those who are the _**chosen**_ one's." He said trying not to laugh at her expression.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel it too, from _her_." Cai Han looked at her with those serious eyes. "Of course I _felt_ it, that's why I was overcome with a power to protect her at all cost." Ten-Ten puffed out her chest with pride. But a sharp pain from her side reminded her to take it easy. Lowering her ears, she grinned back at him. "I don't think she is aware of her _purpose_." Cai Han's brows furrowed. "Let's hope she catches on, on her own. Because if Lord Shen finds out that she is _The Snake of The Zodiac_, we are screwed." He is right, if the bird catches on to what she is and uses her for his own creations, it will ruin everything.

"Okay, now that we know what we are up against. I suggest that we get those shackles off of her." He said thoughtfully.

"You are really going through with this!" She sounded impressed.

"I am."

"It is a dangerous job."

"I know."

"You could get caught."

"I am already in trouble for fighting Shen."

"You could die."

"If I stay here in servitude, I'm already dead from the inside out."

"There's no turning back."

"There is no need to look back."

"That's what I want to hear."

"Huh?"

Sticking her paw inside her top robe. She revealed to her husband a nice set of keys. His jaw dropped. "How did you?" He whispered and pointed at her index finger as she twirled the ring of keys around and around before placing the silver item back into her robe. "It was hidden inside the vase, I broke over _his _head." She smirked.

"There are only ten of them." Cai Han pointed out.

"Which means. Seven will open up each shackle and that collar. Or one will open them all." She cheered.

"Or none of them will open it." Cai Han said disappointedly.

"It's better than nothing." She retaliated.

"_Well_." Cai Han stressed "I have no choice but to trust your self-assured judgment. After all you are the _Rabbit of the Zodiac_." He shrugged comically.

Kissing his lips, she cuddled next to him. A few minutes of drifting in and out of sleep. Ten-Ten nudged Cai Han. "Hey honey?" She cooed. "Yes Dear." He answered calmly. "About the Soothsayer, I think that…I mean…I am just pulling this one out of my butt…I think that she is the…" She jumbled up her sentence. "She is." Cai Han finished for her.

"How did you know?" She gave him a confusion stare.

Giving her an attractive smile. He winked. "You are not the only one with a sixth sense, that's the perks of marriage with a zodiac animal; it is a conjoined power we share." He closed his eyes to sleep. Soon enough Ten-Ten joined him in slumber.

OOOO

_**A/N: **__Okay after reading a few Shen based fics no one has brought up the Chinese Zodiac. Hell even the Kung Fu Panda movies don't even mention them, except for Shen wanting his own year but that does not count, because none of the real animals were said._

_This is the plot of the whole story, The Chinese Zodiac. Shen has some kind of plans for them and if he finds out about Viper, it will be utter chaos. That's all I am saying XD_

_Also these are the animals so far that are mentioned in the story. I will show all of them as the story goes on. But not all at once, I want to put an extended space between revealing the Zodiac's so everyone bonds with each other. Keep in mind not all slaves and servants in the story will be helpful or as out-spoken as Cai Han and Ten-Ten but as you can see they revealed their reasons for doing so. The rabbit couple losing their child is based on that scene towards the end of the movie where Shen blows up the bridge but before doing so he started randomly shooting at the citizens and people started to run. I believe that a cannon went airborne into a shop and…well you know what happened next :( _

_Chinese Zodiac featured._

_**Rabbit: Ten-Ten**_

_**Goat: Dazhong: Great medium (Soothsayer)**_

_**Snake: Master Viper**_

_**OOO**_

_After chapters of bad mouthing Shen, I think we all should have seen him blowing up in some form. I chose the whip, because it is a practical weapon to use on slaves, plus I think Shen would go whip happy with it and go to far with it. _

_Shen using the deceased panda's fur as decoration was an idea I always wanted to do and was happy to get this far into the story to tell it. Yes, Viper's nightmares and her sudden reaction to certain words or things is loosely based on __**PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder)**__ it's a physiological trauma that in the Kung Fu Panda world, connects with the weakened ties of one's chi. Which is why she is going crazy one minute and normal the next and does not have any memory of her actions._

_The beginning, I showed a little bit of what had happened to the others before shifting into the realization of Viper's nightmare._

_OOO_

**Serb: **I know it takes me awhile to update my chapters but to give you a good estimate I try to update every 10-12 days. I am on vacation for the moment. I will be going to back to school at the end of August, but even then I will try to keep my updates the same. So no need to worry, I am sticking with this story till the very end. The content that will be featured in the story is mostly violence and torture. I guess suggestive themes, you mean is sex. Yes, it will be featured but not for a long time, I mean you are going to have to wait a while XD but as for rape that will be touched upon and it is a touchy subject to write. So I will give a warning at the beginning. If there is anything you would like to ask about the content, feel free to ask away.

**Whiteling: **I think I feel safe to agree with you on the suspense part. I think people just want to go into the M rating. The spousal confusion is my favorite segment of the story. With a month going by (in the story) I think that we are all wondering the same thing. But you might get your wish in a couple of chapters ;)

**RidingtheRoughWaters:** I think Shen is crazy too, which makes his evilness so much fun to write. I know the whole confusion on Viper being married is a storyline that will go far into the story, because of Shen's inability to listen to anyone other than himself.

**Fiction Expansion: **I am happy to know that you are enjoying the humorous parts. Usually when I write the two arguing, I never intend for them to be funny but I think their insults just mix well. I am also happy that you are liking the storyline.

**PoxTigress: **Okay I have a nice long response for you. Shen and Viper being in the same bed together, is awkward for the both of them. But how is it pure horror and plain old nasty? Oh because Shen isn't Crane? Oh don't worry I'm going to get to that soon. Viper is chained up against her will, forced into slavery and Shen made it very clear that he is forcing her to be in bed with him is so he can watch over her, because he does not trust her, not because he wants to fuck her. Which I am sure you were thinking that. What the hell was I thinking, well; let's see it's my fic. So I have control over what goes on in the story. You liked the story before that part? Wow, just wow. I think a lot of reviewers saw the bed scene part coming a mile away the minute he chained her up in chapter 4. As for you not thinking I'm a horrible person. You can't determine one's personality in the real world on how they write fanfics. Now onto Crane. You said what the hell would Crane think? This is a ShenxViper fic, so you should asking what the hell would the Furious Five think or what the hell would her parents think? But no you pointed out Crane.

If you had of been paying attention to the story you have notice in chapter 3 I made it obvious that Viper is smitten with Crane and her mother even notices that Viper may be in love with him. As for you going overboard, you are just saying what you felt. As for me writing better Shen and Viper stories, please tell me where I can get inspiration from the other ShenxViper stories. Uh, well the only story I know based on this pairing is mine. And I am not going to juggle other stories or stop this one, just because you didn't like one bed scene. This is an M rated ShenxViper fic so if you are against them just being in the same bed then I guess I you are going to puke just knowing they are going to have sex somewhere down the road in the story. It seems you are the only one disgusted with that one scene.

As for being new to the website, hey welcome. As for being sorry, you have nothing to apologize for, like I said above, you are only saying how you truly feel. But hey it was nice having you around for the past five chapters.

**The mizter: **I am assuming this is probably the only fic (for now) that Shen won and is still cruel about it XD I think the lightheartedness came from DreamWorks. They come up with some of the most badass storylines but they keep out one formula that even people today don't want to realize. Good guys don't always win and we have to live with it. That's why I was attracted to the idea of Shen winning; he has all the makings of a perfect dictator. Also what I didn't like in the movie is, how is it Thundering Rhino went up against the cannon he got the realistic end (you get blasted into a million nasty pieces if a cannonball shoots at you from 90mph at a short distance) yet Po goes up against a lot of them, he twists, turns and throws them back at Shen. Shouldn't an arm be missing from the panda? That's what I thought. Yes, I know it is a children's films but that's a lame excuse, because there are a few mature cartoon movies for kids that had realistic endings. As for Viper's attitude changing, well as it has been talked about a lot in the story, when Shen scared her it was like he ripped her innocence away and showed her the true meaning of life, not everything can be handled with martial arts. She's pretty much crafting a new self while picking up the pieces of her old self. She has to fix her past so she can overcome her future. Yeah, I need to pay very close attention to spelling and grammar. Anyways, I am hoping you are pumped for the M rating :D


	7. Curiosity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda; I only own the OC's featured. All characters belong to DreamWorks, Animation SKG, Inc.**_

_**OOO  
><strong>_

The Soothsayer took her time down the steps that would lead her to another long hallway. Shen's room was cleaned up to perfection. Vases, rugs, everything was replaced and washed. What possessed Shen to beat an animal half to death? She knew that Viper carried a sharp tongue, unusual for women in this era. If Cai Han and Ten-Ten had not stepped in to save her, she would not be alive today. If he was going to teach how to hold opinions in the presence of royalty, her bet was on the halberd or the knives. Even the Soothsayer couldn't predict such calamity that was brewing between the two. Thinking about their mangled bodies made her head shake in disapproval. Both of them are still in recovery and yet to awaken. It's been three weeks since the fight. Shen's head was healing slowly but it was nothing compared to Viper's conditions. She lost so much blood and the trauma to her head put her in a coma. The deep cuts had to be stitched in order to prevent an oncoming infection.

"How are they?" She said while entering the room. Yin Wei stood by Shen's bedside. "They look like they could wake up any second. Which is why Hao should be here instead of me. I should be at the pier giving boat rides on the river." The black sheep nervously said. Watching the young sheep crumble under her gaze, she knew there was more to her reason of wanting to return to the pier. Fear of Lord Shen. Dazhong was no fool, Yin Wei did not in any sense, respect or even like Shen but the fact he holds hers and the rest of Gongmen City's lives in the palm of his wings. He can determine which life deserves to live into the next day. "Your presence is needed; Shen needs more animals to be around him when he awakes. Same with Viper. Plus, I am sure Lord Shen won't mind you being here. _And_, Hao will be here as well." She saw Yin Wei look uncomfortable. "I see you are not a _fan_ of Hao?" She shook her head no.

"You cannot run from your fears. Take them head on." She smiled reassuring her before continuing. "You will never know the outcome if the first step is _never_ taken." She spoke those wise words that a moralist once told her. "It is not that easy Soothsayer. I have no choice but to run from my fear; if I were to step up…_it_ will _**kill**_ me." Her voice softens on the last part of her sentence. Mumbling sounds came from the bed that contained the white peacock. Raising his head, a painful sting alerted his nerve system. "I feel like an elephant's been roundhouse kicking me nonstop." He looked at the two women before him and double-taking Viper in her bed, his red eyes almost looked as if they would bug out. "Why is there a female serpent in one of _**my **_royal beds?" He shouted but then yelped when the pain sat in.

"Your majesty, you have to rest." Yin Wei ushered him backwards onto the soft white pillow, which he almost camouflaged in, _if_ it wasn't for his red crest and eyes. Eyeing her suspiciously. "Who are you?" Shen questioned. She looked offended for some reason. "You don't remember me?" Her hoof pointed to her chest. "If I don't know you, how the hell could I remember you?" He snapped at the ovine. "No need to be rude Shen." Dazhong glared at him. Giving her an irritated sigh he brought a bandaged wing to his wrapped up forehead. "Sorry, _Dazhong_. It's not every day you wake up to a sheep staring you in the _face_." The apology like always was sarcastic.

Dazhong froze the minute he spoke those words. "You called me _Dazhong_." She sounded a little _off_. _'He hasn't called me that since…' _Her thoughts trailed into her distant memories. "Of course I called you Dazhong, that is your name. Or do you prefer I call you Nana?" He raised his long eyebrow. "If so. You can forget it." His beak clamped shut by her aged hoof.

"Shen, can you recall any of the past events before you awoke here?" She studied his straining face. He really was trying to bring forth any memories but nothing appeared. "No I can't." He said with frustration. Removing her hoof away from his face, she gave the still comatose snake a sadden frown. Thoughts of her never waking up had placed itself in her psyche. "How far can you remember?" His nanny asked him. "I remember my banishment, the massacre, my return to reclaim Gongmen City, killing the Council and establishing a new one, and taking over Gongmen City." He stopped indicating that was all he knew. The soothsayer was troubled for he did not know of the actions he had thrust upon the lands of Asia. The exclusive pacts made between China and Vietnam, his endless battle with India, and the war that regained his _'respect'_, when he fought against various European countries from colonizing _his_ country.

"Dazhong?" Getting the goat's attention. "I see peacock emblems all over the room. Seals only rulers of a specific country would put up. Someone is ruling all of China?" She nodded yes. "Who?" He questioned her. "Lord Shen, _**you**_ are the one ruling China." It took a while for her words to sink in. Before she could react, he started to laugh whole heartedly. "I did it. I won. I _really_ won." The goat and sheep shot side glances at each other while shrugging. Waiting still he calmed down. Shen heard a feminine groan come from the sheets of the bed next to him.

"Where am I?" Uncoiling her body. Shen watched her slither slowly from the covers. Bandages that are tinted pink sat tightly on her head. The white male counted the gauzes and stitches along her tail. Her eyes though did not match her physical condition, wide and curious…most of all, _innocent_. "You are in the royal infirmary" The old goat said while checking to make sure the stitches for the wounds is properly set in place. "_**My **_royal infirmary." Shen corrected the soothsayer. He roamed _her_ figure once again. Black and purple bruises smothered her green scales and that was just her backside. He did not have to do much movement to see her front body, when she turned to face Dazhong, his red eyes widened with curiosity. There right in front of him is a blackened rippled scar that traveled along her belly.

Little by little his beak curved up in a cunning smile. He _knew_ that shape; it is the very same one from his weapon. Though it looked _fresh_ it was clear that the mark is fully healed.

"Thank you Miss…" She squinted, hinting that she did not know the goat's name. "You may call me Dazhong." She calmly said. Viper's smile only grew. "I don't know what happened to me but thank you again." Shen swore that if the woman said 'thank you' one more time, he was going to jump out of this bed and toss her out the thirty story floor window. The soothsayer gave Shen her attention; his painful grunting let her know that the herbs are wearing off. "Lay back down so it will cease the headache." She told him that she'll have to retrieve more herbs for the both of them. Exiting the room, leaving three animals to suffocate in the fumes of tensed silence, Shen moaned like a kid not wanting to do as he was told. Pulling himself down to the mattress; he kept his eyes on Viper. How revolting, a creature of her nature dirtying up his crisp and clean linens. The woman wasn't acknowledging the royal bird's intense eyeballing. The seasoned martial artist is too intrigued on her own condition. Was she in a fight? Viper questioned the stitched up wounds. Examining herself, she is a wreck.

A heavy feeling washed over her. Her shining green eyes went towards the direction of a certain _Lord Shen_. This is the most distressful moment she has ever been stuck in. Minus the time Po tried acupuncture on her. Paralyzed for a day and her face was frozen in a gawking position. But back to the wide eyed bird, his face is creepy, eyes not even blinking. Viper noticed him, noticing her. The corners of his beak tilted upwards while twitching uncontrollably. _'Was he trying to smile?'_ Her eyelids lowered, narrowed at the strange male's questionable actions. Maybe if she turned away from him, he'll catch her drift and stop staring.

After a good five minutes of looking away. Viper _**still**_ felt his big eyes on her back. She just couldn't take it anymore. Facing the peacock, he wasn't smiling anymore which was relieving in her book. However he appeared more morbid than before. His beak was lower down so you could only see the top and not the bottom of his mouth. Leaving no clue to see what expression he had on. "Didn't _anyone_ tell _**you**_ it is rude to stare?" She bluntly said with half lidded eyes. Shen shrugged. "I think you are hallucinating, because I most certainly was _**not**_ staring at you." Viper frowned. "You're lying. You _were_ looking at me, with very creepy eyes, might I add." She made her point by making the same expression he did, not too long ago. "And I saw you" She stuck her long thin tongue out at him. "So there." Shen felt his feathers rise in coordination to his emotions and right now he was displaying a smoldering cloud of dismay and a _hint_ of fluster. "_How __**dare**__ you show such shabby manners towards one of royal blood!_ And the question should not be directed at me, it should be directed at you." His pointed a wrapped wing at her. Viper sneered. Was he joking? He must, unless those herbs ate up that acorn sized brain of his. "Me?" Shen proudly lifted his head. "_Yes,_ you. Why were you staring at me?" His eyelids lowered giving his a regal look. "Never seen a peacock as majestic as I." Ugh, Viper was taken back. He dripped of self-admiration that has been sitting out in the sun of narcissism. She hated men that contained those characteristics. Going about with an attitude that they rule the world.

"_Blegh_-no. I was only staring, because you were looking at me." When she saw how displeased he was, she made a move to pry at his ego. "Though, _how_ can I not look at you?" Her voice, smooth like the delicate strands of silk, weaving into a perfect robe. Shen felt her gazing at him, this tinkering emotion made his chest burn. Those feminine lips of hers still suspended in a pure smile. "I've never seen a peacock so _white_." She did speak the truth though sometimes it is best to limit on who receives it. The words punched him hard in his already unsettling stomach. This female is being insensitive. Reeling Shen in with a compliment only to slam him down with an insult.

"Oh _yeah_!" Shen barked. Viper wanted to snort at his two worded response. Was that best he could come up with? "Well I wasn't staring at you." He looked down at Viper's chest then back at her face. "I was staring at that repulsive scar. How can anyone not _look_?" She eyed the creation on her belly. "When did _**this**_ get here?" She poked it with her tail. Shen's beaming smile dropped instantly. _'She doesn't remember?'_ Shen thought. Baffled at the snake's faded memory.

That day he had torn her world apart. Though he enjoyed seeing his _work_ up close, the reunion with the victim is far from exhilarating. When the woman can't remember a blasted thing from the battle, how will he be able to thrive on her broken sprite? Not to mention her smiling and tickled pink personality is already grating on his nerves. "The fact that you cannot comprehend on how that _gigantic_ marking got there in the first place, still leaves my mind blank." He muttered at her.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she traced the scar like it was a trail on a map, leading her to a secret place. She felt a deep connection with it yet she could not figure out why. "I wonder who gave this to me." When she touched the dark skin, its rough texture is a stark contrast with the smooth tan jeweled scales. The blackened scales looked positively beautiful, reminding her of the onyx gemstones or the rare deep sea black pearls. Not taking any notice of the shackles binding her body, her green eyes were just too mystified with her new specimen. The landscape that crafted itself on her chest was not only rough but extremely tough. The change of the fineness on her belly to this rocklike structure, made her feel like she is wearing armor. No matter how much she pressed down on it, the stiff skin would deny such action to take place.

The black sheep had taken a seat in the corner. Did she become invisible in their world? Yin Wei thought for the best that she keeps her mouth shut when it came to the bed ridden animal's condition. Both suffered from memory loss. Though _some_ suffered more than others.

Viper's eyes soared towards Shen's "Sorry I didn't catch your name. What is it?" Both boat keeper and emperor expressed their reactions differently with a dry grunt and a sorrowful gasp. Yin Wei's pity filled orbs casted down to the ground when she felt Shen's narrowed slits snap at her. This is one bird that is territorial with his _subjects_. Yin Wei couldn't even show empathy to an animal that earned it, the minute she was coerced into being a slave. However she is merely a villager trying to get by like everyone else. And she must convoy the wishes of her leader and not neglect him for another. When thrown into the lion's den one must act accordingly to the higher powers commands.

"I'm _Lord Shen_." Making thinking noises, she still couldn't grasp the familiarity of his name. "Ruler of Gongmen…Emperor of China!" Did this male have to be so loud? Sitting only a few yards away she would have heard even if he whispered. "Doesn't ring a gong. I know Master Shifu told me about Emperor Hun, Emperor Shu, and Empress Ko Zang Sun but a Lord Shen never came up." Shen felt his pupils shrink. That wasteland of a valley did not know of his name? His status of ruler! "Actually I do know the rulers of Gongmen." So she did know of his extraordinary heritage, took the peasant a while. "Emperor Zao Jing and Empress Bei Mei San." Those names! Shen's crest flattened against his head giving the viper a hostile glare. "My parents? _**YOU**_ acknowledge my parent's _STUPID _names but not _**mine**_?" Being taught as a child to respect, honor and cherish ones parents. To hear such utter trash come from an animal of high status left her outraged. Viper knew about the founders of fireworks and her village used them all the time for the Moon festival. Her parents remind her to always honor the workings of the creators by only using it for its appropriate uses. "Don't talk about _your_ parents like that. Both Emperor and Empress have birthed a beautiful invention that will last throughout the ages. The only reason why your name hasn't popped up is, because you have brought nothing of great use upon China's lands!" Red in the face, Viper showed him her petite fangs and hissed. Shen never encountered a woman talk to him in a derogatory way. In Asia women are to be seen not heard. Tending to their children and husband. Honoring royals, not pointing out their flaws. Did she forget her place? Maybe he should do the honors of making her _**remember**_. "I have _invented_ a great weapon. One that _**defeats**_ kung fu." He turned away from her as if she was someone not worth his time. "That's impossible, _nothing_ can defeat kung fu." He heard her objectify the very thought of destroying an art so rich in culture. "How about a _monster _that breathes fire and spits metal?" He didn't show any signs that he was being prideful or even sarcastic. Just a man asking a simple question.

Closing her mouth tight, she did not find an answer for that. Those words sounded so familiar, like they _were_ said before. Her subconscious drew up a blank, guess it wasn't important enough to commemorate in her memory. She decided for the best interest of her own self to cut the conversation short. Turning on her side, she began to drift off to sleep.

Shen stared at her back only for his eyes to fall into that same intense gaze.

"_**YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!**_ Stop…staring at me." She knew he _was_ doing it. And the fact that she didn't have to turn around proves how good her intuition is. "_**I'M NOT STARING AT YOU!**_" Shen screamed at her.

Yin Wei saw the peafowl jump at the erupted screech from the pissed female. Viper's yell had made her jolt up quickly as well. The timing was perfect. "I leave for only a couple of minutes and already you are at each other's throats." Dazhong entered the room with a basket full of bowls, needles and herbs. Slipping passed Shen, the old goat took a seat and placed it by Viper's bed. Pulling out a long skinny key from her big sleeves. The soothsayer began unlocking the shackles and collar that had confined the young woman's body. "Feel better?" She asked quietly. Viper nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you." She really wanted to ask _'why was she locked up in the first place?'_ but…she can always ask later.

Shen watched each shackle drop to the floor with a heavy _**'thud!'**_ the immense weight seemed like a warm up exercise for her. Her body shown no signs of stress, whatever training the snake goes through, must take some serious will power to overcome pain. Her cuffs, has the same octagon shape as the panda's when he was chained up. The similarity is no coincidence. Shen purposely made those cuffs to fit her body. He figured out quickly that she had picked the lock with something, in order to release her friends from their metal entrapments. Then on, he had learned not to overlook all enemies. No matter how harmless they appeared.

"This will help make your recovery to health, much faster." Tilting her head, she forced the bitter herbs down the serpent's throat. Viper hated the taste, reacting to it with a scrunched up face. "Yin Wei will be performing acupuncture to fluctuate your chi; the pain _is_ a feeling you will just _have_ to tolerate. Now, lay down." She ordered kindly. Doing as she was told, the black sheep made her way over as the two ladies changed sides. Removing the bed sheet, Viper felt the cold air cover her in its own blanket. Taking out a nice sharp needle from the basket, she began the slow, torturing process.

Shen's eyes became wide with excitement. Something about seeing others in pain, made him more eager to have a front row seat. "Pull _my_ bed closer _**to**_ hers." The soothsayer gave the old peacock an unsatisfied expression. "Lord Shen, you will be _**too**_ busy dealing with your own pain, than watching someone else's." He craned his neck over his shoulder to glare. "Did I ask for _**your**_ opinion? No, I did not. Now do as I say and _**pull my bed closer to hers!**_" Arguing with the adult bird is futile. Pushing the bed near the snake. He tilted his elegant neck over the mattress and saw a large space. "Not near enough, get _closer_." He ordered. Viper had her eyes closed in relaxation, used to the feeling of acupuncture she felt at ease. Until she opened her eyes, blurred vision, her orbs were starting to adjust to the lighting. _'Is it me? Or is Shen getting closer and closer and…__**oh no**__!' _It wasn't her. Shen is indeed coming in close proximity. Giving the soothsayer a sad expression, the goat is just as uncomfortable with this as she is. Mouthing _'I'm sorry'_ behind Shen's back is all she could do.

The beds only had inches between each other. The soothsayer stopped pushing. "For sanitary reasons I cannot let you get any closer." This closeness to the snake will suffice. "Greetings serpent, we meet aga…" Viper quickly closed her eyes and made a whiny moan. "Oh _Great_ _Dragon_, _**no**_!" Shen stopped in his sentence. "I beg your pardon?" Viper told him to forget it. Why is he bothering her? "May I ask why you are cheek to cheek with _my_ bed?" Before he could snap at her, Dazhong forced him to drink the bitter herbal medicine. Shaking off the aftertaste, hearing another feminine _'ouch'_ from being pinched in the back from the needle, his laugher escalated similar to how he treated the panda on their first meeting.

"_Egh_…I don't know which is more insufferable. The needles or that obnoxious thing you call a laugh." Viper honestly did not see the whole point of him being so watchful to her, when he is in the same condition. "I am laughing at your pain. Laughing at your reaction knowing that all of China is under my rule. And most of all, I am laughing at the fact that you have no home to go to and no one to save you." Sticking him with needles, Shen didn't flinch. He watched her crestfallen face slowly droop to the bed. "It leaves you speechless, does it not?" Looking at him with sad filled eyes, her face did a 180 and twisted into a gawking expression. "_**DIOYEE!**_" Falling limply into the mattress, the bird became very angry. "How _**dare **_you mock me!" Using his strength he pulled out a knife and started brandishing it at the twitching snake. Yin Wei came to the rescue. "My apologies. I accidently hit a nerve." Putting a hoof on where Viper's heart is located, she smiled. "At least I didn't stop her heart." Lowering his weapon, he sneered.

OOO

Taking out the needles, Dazhong changed out Shen's bandages. "You can leave the infirmary and return back to the royal chambers." After being cramped up in this tiny confinement with three pushy females, no wonder he is so overjoyed to leave. "What about _that_ snake?" He nudged his head in the direction of a sleeping Viper. "She will stay with me in my quarters and become my apprentice in herbs." That did not sit well with him. "No. I don't trust her and your extensive compassion for anything that is weak." Her brows knit together. "Shen, she has no place to go and she cannot stay here." Lifting her arms out to the infirmary. "Viper has lost her memory and has no recollection of the events prior to the head injury. There is no point in keeping her in Gongmen." Shen wasn't showing any kind of sign that he cared. Viper is here and that is enough evidence to view her as a threat. Her association with the black-and-white warrior had already sealed _her fate_.

"Viper is an enemy and she will be treated as such. She will be sent to the dungeons." Turning on his heel, his glossy robes shined under the red lit lanterns. Going after him the goat used her stick to latch onto his shoulder. "Lord Shen. If Viper is an enemy then she needs to be around you. Leaving her in my care is the wisest choice." Shen still did not seem moved by her words. "I am always by your side. Where I'll be, Viper _will_ be present too." Getting a little closer, she moved him around to give her eye contact. "Shen…have I _**ever**_ betrayed you? Or left your side, intentionally? Remember Shen, _you_ banished _me_ but I still returned to you." He avoided her deep-set eyes. "Very well, you may keep her _**but **_I am allowed to change my mind any minute. The second _she _steps out of line…she _will_ be _**mine**_." Removing his shoulder out of Dazhong's grip, he left her standing alone in the hallway.

Dazhong noticed how different this peacock is compared to the king he is used to being. Not aware of the changes to the world he has created for his people, Shen will be leading the country blinded by his own memories. It occurred to her that Viper lost more of her memories than Shen. That makes a lot of sense, seeing how she received more damages, though amnesia is different with individual victims. But having Shen and Viper's memory loss matchup is _too_ coincidental.

"Miss Soothsayer, the girl is awake. Should I alert Lord Shen?" Yin Wei questioned weakly.

"Shen has granted me permission to take her from here. So, go on home, Yin Wei." She said to the young sheep. Bowing, she quickly went down the hallway that will lead her to a long staircase. That girl is such a timid young thing. Her life is not easy, keeping those personal royal boats in tiptop shape cost more than what is needed to keep her shop going. Taking her eyes off the running mammal, Dazhong entered the room with a warm smile darting at her. "Hi." The young woman's cheery voice bounced off the thin walls. Viper wasn't under the covers, sitting on top of it; she slithered off the bed in a delicate manner. "Hello child." Dazhong greeted her. "Come, you will be staying with me." Leaving the dark infirmary, now that all the lanterns had burned out, they continued their walk in silence.

Shouting cut through the tranquil atmosphere, losing all concentration on peace. Viper stopped, recognizing the old voice, she parted from the goat and went off to inspect the disruption. Peeking behind a large pillar of red and gold, her eyes spotted the albino and a black wolf. Judging from the way his ears flopped against his head, he was the one being screamed at by the bird. Dismissing the poor canine, she felt sorry for him having to go through that every day, seeing how he must be the peacock's adviser. Pulling further out of her hiding place, Shen quickly turned to see the female spying on him. "_You__** again**_." Grinding his beak, he began walking towards her with this malice expression.

Giving him a smile that quickly disappeared and replaced with fear, she dashed off. The warlord accepted the pursuit and gave chase.

OOO

_**A/N: Creating this chapter was not easy, which is why the chapter was delayed. After many deletions of parts that did not fit or made the storyline go way too fast for my liking, I settled on this. I am very pleased with the results.**_

_**OOO**_

_Lord Shen and Master Viper both suffer from a specific memory loss called __**'Lacunar amnesia'**__. Lacunar amnesia is the loss of memory about one specific event. It is a type of amnesia that leaves a gap in one's record of memory. Both characters have lost memory of an event that led up to their present personalities. Viper's memory loss is more damaged than Shen's. Viper's memory starts at __**Kung Fu Panda**__. That's why she remembers Shen's parents being the rulers and not Shen. Shen's memory loss is less severe than Viper's. His memory starts at__** Kung Fu Panda 2**__ and extends to the battle that ended with Viper's scar. Which is why he can remember more. However, Lord Shen memories drew a blank after the victorious battle with Po. So he cannot remember that he further his ruling by reigning over China._

_There is a little bit of info on the invasions of European countries that Shen fought against. That is based on real events of countries such as, Italy and Germany, invading China._

_With Shen out of commission in the infirmary, The Soothsayer did find the 'real' key; I will elaborate on that event later. This brings up questions to the ring of keys Cai Han and Ten-Ten currently have stashed away. I did not want them to find the key in just one fight, if anyone is going to set Viper free it is going to be The Soothsayer. But the seven keys do open doors, __**very important **__ones._

_**Viper saying about how she was paralyzed by Po is TRUE. In the rolling credits of Kung Fu Panda, you will see Po and Mantis with an 'Oops' expression and Viper has many acupuncture needles in her, with a frozen expression.**_

_Also with the acupuncture between Viper and Shen, near the end, she looks at him with a sad expression before gawking and saying __**'dioyee'.**__ This is influence from the same scene with Po and Tigress. Both Tigress and Shen reacted to their (Po and Viper) sudden change of emotion as mockery. Yin Wei, being an amateur at needle therapy is the reason why Viper's body froze. Though Dazhong (Soothsayer) could have tended to them one at a time, instead she added in Yin Wei's help. It goes back to her telling the young sheep 'that she cannot run from her fears, she must take them head on'. Yin Wei explaining about how she will be killed if she steps out of line is either implying Mr. Han's death, or foreshadowing the deaths of future characters or current ones._

_The dialogue between Shen and Dazhong on keeping Viper. Is to parallel the conversation between a mother and a child that wants to keep a pet, ending with the parent giving permission._

_I also wrote out the different views Viper has towards her scar now, compared to how she felt chapters ago.  
><em>

_OOO_

**Worthfry: **I'm so sorry if it seems like this response is shorter. I did send you a nice long response to the questions you asked in a PM. I have to say thank you for the critique. I don't mind long critiques; I find those fun and full of important insight to read. I did read your fic; I hope classes aren't keeping you from updating your story. I would like to read more.

**Fiction Expansion: **You are right, there is a bigger picture but they are in little tiny puzzle pieces that will slowly be put together. Also I hope after reading this chapter you are happy, the Soothsayer did help her.

**Whiteling:** I do have big plans for the zodiac animals. No talismans will be involved in the story, which is all I can say about them. You are corrected on the conditions the gang was in. Currently, you are sort of correct, because not all of them are at the Jade Palace and Po is missing :(

**RidingtheRoughWaters:** Thank you, I love the Chinese Zodiac and was very confused to why Kung Fu Panda hasn't used it? I guess they might use them somewhere down the road, I hope. Viper's nightmare was a treat to do; I didn't want it too short or give away too much. Her dream sequence was like Po's in the movie. He had to put pieces together before getting the whole picture and coming to terms with it.

**PoxTigress:** Yeah even though you didn't sign in I could still tell it was you. The whip does make butt wuppuns look tame. I'd rather take a belt to the butt than a bullwhip to the back, any day. I don't know how my reply made you mad, especially when I told you how I felt, just like how you told me how you felt. 'Is that how you talk to a lady?' I'm a female too, so I should be asking you the same thing. If you go back to your previous reply with it telling me 'what the hell were you thinking' so tell me, 'Is that how you talk to another lady?' I believe in equality between genders, why should I treat you any different from the guys that reply to me? Actually, nothing you said is helpful to my fic, at least the other reviews I'm getting tells me what I am doing wrong or what I can fix. Oh and with you saying how you are going to puke when Viper and Shen do have sex, is just a pathetic excuse to shout out your ViperxCrane crap at me. I respect all pairings, what I don't respect are bashers. If you want to do that fine but go somewhere else, don't come on to my fic, scribble down how you don't like these characters just because it's not what you like. Okay, then if this pairing isn't your cup of tea then go away. ViperxCrane is a lively pairing that has many stories, go find one and read it. Or better yet! Let's all see you make a challenging storyline for CranexViper. But don't create one just to show me off, because I really don't care and I have all my time dedicated to this fic right here and research that goes into it. Also, Crane is not married to Viper. DreamWorks said nothing about it, revealed nothing on it or showed evidence.

**Artic Cheetah:** I'm glad you enjoyed the justice that was served to Shen. Though I do fear for the rabbits for their deed might not go unheard. The information on the Zodiac animals are still secret and won't be revealed for a long time :( As for the panda skins (poor pandas) I think it fits Shen's sadistic nature but the fur rugs is only a tiny portion of what Viper will find lurking in the palace.

**Serb: **Oh trust me I've been looking at some nice torture devices to bring into the story XD I really wanted to use the whip and start upgrading as his sadist nature grows out of control. As for the servants standing up to Shen, it felt a little shoved in ones face. Even with their story, they shouldn't have easily taken down someone of Shen's expertise. I showed that even as a ruler he still underestimates his followers. If Viper had not intervened Shen would have killed them. The only thing saving their necks is his amnesia, even with that time stalling them; they have to deal with Viper's condition. Their hasty fight against Shen brought them time but also took a lot away. I am aware of the cultural views on how women are treated in China and that is very talked about in the story. With Cai Han, I focus more on individual opinions. Which is why they were alone, and he did go back to what he was doing, hoping for the screaming to stop. But like you had already pointed out, the couple lost everything and death is not a fear they are adapted to, especially when you lost a child. They got out alive by pure luck.

**MAkitra536lynx:** I am happy to know that you are enjoying the fic :) It's okay, errors are fine, and I can still read them. With the number of chapters I have come up with, we are far some starting any kind of romance or friendship :D Though I think we are going to have a fun time knowing that Shen knows what Viper doesn't. Seeing how he has more memories than her.

**Blackwillow55: **Cool! It's nice to know you love my fic :D When I write I never intend for them to be funny but their words just mix and conjure up one big humorous fight. The beating Viper was getting, I tried to make it as abusive as possible. Sort of like you could see that he was taking his anger out on Viper. I know, Lord Shen is a fun character and I loved seeing him on screen but I think his last fight towards the end of the movie should have been longer.

**Vivon l: **I have to say…THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You are the first person ever to create a ShenxViper video. I couldn't stop watching it, you created an awesome music video and I love it! I know thinking about a snake and a bird having sex would make one uncomfortable, I mean, I'm the one who will be writing it out somewhere down the line XD But have no fear, they won't be doing anything for a long time. Again, love your video.


	8. Patience

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me in any form. The franchise belongs to DreamWorks. The only characters I claim as mine are the OC's featured.**

Finding Viper is nearly impossible with the maze like structure Shen made his palace into. Hearing an exclaimed shout, she followed the voice; no doubt it belonged to Shen. He had just left the woman in her care for only a few seconds and now he's gone off, chasing her around his house. Sometimes Dazhong feels like she is babysitting two _stubborn_ four-year olds, instead of a great emperor and a kung fu master. Rubbing her temples she jabbed the glossy floor with the end of her walking stick. It won't be long; all they have to do is argue.

Hiding behind another pillar she watched his shadow fly passed her spot. "Where _are_ you?" He sounded angry…was he at her? Why? She didn't do anything wrong. So what if she saw him squawking at the wolf, she couldn't hear what he was saying even if she wanted to. Not that she cared.

Shen turned a corner whispering something to himself and his walking became more steady. Giving up on finding her? Let's hope. With the lion retuning back to his den, the lamb could breathe the fine air of solitude.

Her perky smile fell into a trembling line. She can't remember how she ended up here in Gongmen City. Her heart pounded, she started taking in deep breaths. Everything that stood in her way is new and it frightened her. What doomed her to this place? No sign of her friends or any familiar faces except for the goat, the wolf and Shen but she would not count them as her friends. Will they come back for her? Viper's depressing thoughts sat in. Do they even know she is missing? Wiping her blurred eyes, she _had_ to keep it together, Shen is the enemy and giving off any kind of clue that she is blind to what is going on, will be another tally towards his oversized ego.

Looking down each hallway as if she was a kid about to cross the street she slowly crept out from the pillar. Wanting to turn back and go the same way she came from but a nagging hunch bit at her neck that sent chills to her body. Not too far ahead a door stood from all the elaborated ones. Dark wood with steel bolts on the hinges, gritty looking with lots of aged cracks in the wood. "What a strange looking door." Slithering towards it, she continued to look over her rising body in case to expect the unexpected. Only the flickering flames inside the lanterns made an audible sound. Opening the door it didn't budge. Well that did not come as a surprise. The option to knock is out of the question, the noise will be loud enough to attract the attention of that bird.

On the inside of the door, servants slept soundly. The sound of the door trying to be pushed open woke up a certain female rabbit. Taking out the ring of keys, the entrance became available to Viper. Her smile raced across her face. "I thought I'd never see you again." Viper squint her eyes at the rabbit. '_What?_' She thought with much confusion. Pulling her inside the room, she locked the door. The female rabbit's mate stared in awe; he is face to face with the Snake of The Zodiac. Watching his wife circle the serpent with wide eyes filled with amazement. Cai Han has never seen his wife become this happy since…since the day Mei Ming was born, when she died. Ten-Ten was never the same. Of course no parent will be the same after a traumatic event like that. Cai Han tried to stay the same. Reality ate him up and spat him out as a new animal. Being married to animal of the Zodiac is not something one should praise out loud. The spouse shares equal qualities of whatever _technique_ is given. The marriage is more of a contract if anything. With _**rules**_ that vary on different zodiac's and their wives or husbands, it is unknown to the spouse on how the consequences and rewards work. Unless the zodiac animal tells them.

With the Rabbit of the Zodiac. Cai Han is granted to engage in many gatherings with his wife when the zodiac unite. An honor that should always be kept secret, as these events are sacred. With great rewards, brings great sorrow. Losing his child to Shen is a pain both Ten-Ten and Cai Han must live with. However Mei Ming is not the only child they had lost over their years of being married. The Rabbit, like every other zodiac, has a **_curse_** that will never be lifted. For the rabbit is known for being the symbol of fertility. The Rabbit of the zodiac is not. Ten-Ten may marry but she will never have a child. Eight children had been taken from them. Four miscarriages, three stillborn, and one that lived the longest and was taken in a brutal and unfair manner. Through death they can stay strong and cope with each other's pain.

"I'm glade too." Viper looked at him with the same puzzled expression. "After that fight with Shen…with all the blood you lost. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." The snake pupils shrunk. "Are you telling me that Shen is the one that put me in the infirmary?" Both hares shook their heads. "But we are the ones that put him in the infirmary." Ten-Ten gave him a rough cough. "I mean, Ten-Ten put him in the infirmary." She nudged him roughly with her elbows. "Okay, the vase put him in the infirmary." He corrected himself quickly, hoping that Ten-Ten wouldn't do anything else.

Cai Han saw Viper's lips mutter undetectable questions. "Miss…you don't remember?" She looked at him and shook her head no. "But that doesn't matter right now." Ten-Ten walked towards the lonely young woman. "Yes it does, you have to know why. Leaving your mind blank to the truth is not a way to face your problem." Viper tried to back away but the determined rabbit kept coming closer. "Viper you are a personal slave to Lord Shen. And it was your sharp tongue that cursed you to have your memories taken away. You provoked what you should have left alone. Now I can only hope for the best that you are restored what you had abused. For now I can only tell you this." Gesturing her to lean towards Ten-Ten in a whispering manner, the rabbit smiled. "You, Master Viper are the _chosen_ one. The Snake of the Zodiac." The female chuckled under her breath. "That is a mistake." Cai Han took his place beside his wife. "Only zodiacs can sense each other, they do not make mistakes when pointing out their fellow man." He held onto his mates paws.

"We were going to let you find out on your own but with the condition you are in, we have no choice but to intervene." Cai Han noted the bandages around her head. What is Viper supposed to say? Thank you for the offer but I must decline? Zodiac animals are talked about but never seen. Master Shifu mentioned to her that zodiacs are important animals and if approached, one must act well mannered. For a zodiac, if one is born under their year they can bring good fortune. It is difficult to find information on the zodiacs that is accurate; there is a rumor that any books containing information on them are to be burned.

"I see." She thought out loud in a timid voice. "So what happens to me? Do I become a powerful animal?" Ten-Ten shook her head. "I cannot answer that for I only know the rules of my zodiac." That is _not_ helpful at all, how is she supposed to know what to do if there is no base for her to stand on? "Actually." Her voice softened. "The zodiac is unbalanced right now. As the rabbit I am only designed to guide the dragon, and then the dragon guides you. It is an ongoing cycle that will never be broken. Because the dragon has been deceased for centuries, he can only communicate with you in spirit. And in order to do that you have to be in a sacred place, a temple or a shrine. They adorn the ancient statues of the dragon. He will be your guide until you are permanently acknowledged as your zodiac." As a child Viper would always wondered why the dragon never walked among the living like the others. He has been dead for who knows how long.

"Feh some savor she turned out to be." The rough voice came from a large black ox. The bags under his eyes were conceived from the strenuous labor work and lack of sleep. Wearing a dingy brown robe and dark blue trousers is the only thing he had to his name. The colors are like the soft ground after a night's rain. Sturdy ground now a soft surface of mud, which will soon return to its original state. Down below a deep dark river dashes through the forest, the cool blue merges with the sun as the reflection draws along the rushing water.

"_Savor_? I am not a savor." Her tail pointed towards her chest. The ox huffed at her words, dripping with nauseating sweetness. "Like hell you're not." Giving her the cold shoulder he turned his attention to Ten-Ten. "As for you, you false prophet. Giving us hope, freedom to look forward to and an animal that will lead us to paradise." His gravel voice became more menacing. "Days turned into weeks that ran into months that finally morphed into years. After suffering so much, this is what you give us!" Jolting his dull hoof at Viper whom backed away in shame. "A woman whose weakness is her own self-acceptance. When I heard what she did to Lord Shen, risking herself for servants, I started to think more highly for her. But…" His gold eyes mystified at the memory of Viper's arrival. "When you told me about what she did to those wolves, how she showed no remorse for her actions and revealed how battle ready and how far she went to keep her freedom. I knew she was the one." Pulling himself off from the bed, the bovine stood to his full height. The female snake truly felt weak under his gaze as he sneered at her. "This is _**not**_ that same snake." If these animals have been waiting upon her arrival to help them…then having her with a jammed memory is the most devastated news to be bestowed on them.

Eyes fell on the captured warrior with expressionless faces. Tracing the shelter, this room is a dump, beds caked with the dirt from the bed owner's body. Cotton poked through the fabric as the lining is already damaged beyond repair to keep the stuffing from bleeding out. Floors made of stone but not the smooth stones that decorated the gardens. These stones are a sharp texture, rough to callous the skin, dig into the heels of the servants. If the emperor did not make you remember your place, the rocks sanded into the ground did. Windows did not exist here; the rays of sunlight only brushed the face of the royal himself and the concubines that he beds. Beneath the sheets lay his warm body as he turns from those who drown in the winter cold. The wintery enchantress lays her airy kisses on the tender souls whose bodies break against her rough touch. Cannot fend off her hunger for life, they die in a sea of hot coal claimed by the ember flames.

She cannot help these animals. Her fate is not predetermined. They are predestined to be more than slaves but Viper is not a goddess or a warrior sent from the heavens. She is just a woman thrown into a world where she doesn't belong. The right thing to do is to accept being their savor, bring hope back into the lives of the wronged and make the wicked perish.

She gazed into the eyes of the old ox. Her dried lips parted. "I hope that the snake you have been waiting for returns. Until then, I can do nothing for you." The tone in her voice, though went over Viper's head, is the very same tone she had used when Shen interrogated her when she arrived on Gongmen soil. Both rabbits will never forget that sound in her voice. Truthful with no other undertones to her words. She saw the tears roll down his face. Counting the drops, one for every soul taken or hurting. His knees unbuckled and hit the ground. Servants stared at the weeping bull. None of them left their beds to comfort the beast or showed an ounce of sympathy. Just like the feral animals of the wild, first to show weakness is the first to be eaten. Strangers to each other the compassion in their blood runs dry. All hearts filled with desires and dreams, such thoughts when combined with the state of depression will bring out the most evil of spirits. Just how far will they go for freedom? She is sure that if all they had to do is eat this weak ox to get out…an offer that will gain what they want, they will nibble away through the tough skin like fire, while drinking the blood of his life.

"I must depart. If Shen catches me." Stopping to calm her rigid breathing. "My lost memories will be the least of your worries." It is time for her to leave, the disappointed faces of those who had hoped for too much reflected those with stark features. Not realizing how much they matched one another from the inside out. Empty souls, tragedy had taken what little they have left. Seeking her out for being their savor is nothing more than some way to bring hope into their lives. She cannot bring the joys of happiness for that only lie within them.

"I understand. Pressuring you to help us will not bring back what you lost." Cai Han said to Viper with a quiet tone. His mate did not look at her. For she had the same furrowed brows and lips pressed into a straight frown, like the others. This was not directed towards the snake, Ten-Ten dwelled on the keys in her dress. Taking them out, each key is a different size. Only one of them, she knew that worked. The smallest key is appointed to the servants section. The purposes of the nine remaining keys are still a mystery.

"How did you get those shackles off?" She eyed Viper suspiciously. "Dazhong removed them from me with a key." This is new to her, not only did the goat have keys to the bindings but Viper is now free to move her body. Holding on the plans of escaping Gongmen is the only choice left for her. Though—maybe if she could…no, it won't work…but! It is worth giving it a try. "I see." She strained on her words. Scratching her chin, she looked at Viper with this uncanny gleam to her eyes. Feeling her stomach unsettle, Viper looked away from her. "The key that the goat used, do you remember what it looked like?" Okay, she felt insulted, Dazhong just took those things off not too long ago, it not like she's been roaming around bare for weeks. For the sake of the conversation, Viper decided against using a more salty tone. "Long and skinny and black." That is all she knows, it is a key, and there isn't much description to give it. Cai Han shot her a glance. "A skeleton key…perfect." His lips pursed up in a wild grin.

Ten-Ten folded her arms behind her back. "Everything you have questions to will be answered…if you get that key from the goat." Positive that her forceful embrace on the snake would push her in the_** right**_ direction to reconsider turning them away. Viper tried not to yelp as the wind was knocked out of her. Ten-Ten's hug is anything but positive. It sent a painful jolt of electricity into her bones. Burning against the muscles that flared up at her discreet contact, Viper's eyes started to water. Pulling herself out of the rabbit's inferno hug, she slithered closer to the door.

Unlocking the only entrance, it is Cai Han's turn to speak to the woman. "I know this is a lot to swallow and after awaking up from a three week slumber the only thing on your mind is the friends and family that is left behind. I am warning you for the safety of your life, stay away from Lord Shen. As fun as you may find it to be, do not argue with him, he rules all of China, so respect him. Ask Dazhong questions, she was there when you fell unconscious. Stay by her side at all times, he knows better than to hurt you in front of her." Viper nodded, she completely understood the serious precautions she must embark on. Getting ready to leave the servant ward, Ten-Ten gave her one more smile, though it was not friendly. It looked dead, as if someone eased her mouth and drew a replacement. The expression did not feel real with a natural emotion. "If you want any chance of getting out of here, get that key before he does." Is this some kind of mission? Cause it feels like one.

"And then what? He is bound to know the key is missing."

"Which is why, you must hurry and unlock every door you can get near…however I suggest you leave the dungeons last on the list. You'll know why when you get to it."

"This place is huge. I can't cover all of it in time to avoid Shen getting suspicious. And my coming here too often will bring unwanted attention to my actions."

"Look, do not feel as if you will be doing this alone. Cai Han and I will guide you through scrolls. This will be the only time you will converse with us in here…"

"How can you write to me? You don't seem to have any parchment, ink and brushes."

"We have all the supplies covered."

"But."

"No more questions. Tomorrow, we are on cleaning duty in the throne room, so our scroll will take a while to get to you."

"But."

"No time for buts Viper. You have to get out of here, the Wolf Boss shows up during this time to count us."

"Count you?"

"There have been a few escapees during the six year reign, none had been successful nor had they lived to see the next day. Since then, guards check us."

Opening the door slowly, Viper quickly gave the broken down room a second glance. Her green eyes met a set of gray and blue. "Thank you." She said softly before exiting the room. Shutting it behind her, Ten-Ten's smile dropped. "No Viper, _thank you_." She whispered at the door.

Turning to face the fallen servant, her eyes are furious with rage. Balling up her paws, the rabbit strutted over to him, such a small frame made the big bovine feel nonexistent. His head turned rough to the side from the painful impact of her paw flying across his face. "Stop crying, you weeping willow…she's gone!" His bloodshot eyes followed her figure as she whipped out a piece of parchment. "Do you think she bought it?" Ten-Ten did not answer the unstable ox. Too in tuned with her writing, Cai Han stared at the door, back facing his wife. He felt bad about doing this to the Zodiac Snake but freedom was nearing them, for every choice they pick a sacrifice must be made.

'_Forgive us Viper that is all I ask.'_ He beseech to the gods, fear for his very own soul drenched his heart.

OOO

Dazhong is starting to think Shen had caught Viper. The hallways now empty, many animals are now asleep during this time of night. Her body 's energy is draining with each step made towards the Lord's door. The door's exterior, made of pure ivory, and the peacock symbol is plastered in polished platinum. Her eyes traced the doorframe, gold with a hint of tiny rubies embedded in it.

Rapping on the frame, she hoped for the best that Shen was asleep. Nothing brought her mind to shambles than a tired peacock. Opening the door, Lord Shen's eyes are two slits of red, his crest feathers flew all over his head in different directions. To see Shen in such a messy appearance made her want to laugh. "I see you are busy sleeping, I apologize for waking…" Shen held his wing up to cease her talking. "Where is your apprentice?" He suppressed the need to yawn.

"I thought she was with you." She shrugged, gesturing to his room. Shen quickly closed the door behind his back, the drowsiness worn off. "Now why would she be in my room? After I gave you permission to…" His sentence stopped, ruby eyes not on Dazhong anymore. Looking straight ahead he watched her through wide eyes. Master Viper slithered down the hallway making her entrance, quite inappropriate during this time. Her eyes did not met Shen's but kept them down to the floor. "Where have you been!" He ordered in her face. Why does he have to shout? She is standing right in front of him. "Hiding." The word is simple but has a powerful meaning behind it. "Hiding?" Shen repeated with disgust. "Yes, Lord Shen. I was hiding from you." Viper made sure not to raise her voice, though she will not lower it just for him. Cai Han's warning is to be taken seriously. This is not an animal that she should easily provoke. The chi that surrounds him inked with darkness.

'From me?' His mind spoke out with surprise. That's good, she should fear him! "You would have no reason to hide if you hadn't eavesdropped on my private conversation." He snapped at her.

"My apologies, Lord Shen." She bowed with grace.

"How dare you talk to me like tha…_what_ did you say?" He stumble on his words.

"You are right. I should not have eavesdropped…" Viper explained smoothly.

"I know I am right. Be as it may, you did not tell me what I wanted." He grunted.

"My apologies, Lord Shen?" She repeated, such peace in her voice.

"What are you apologizing for, peasant?" Taking a step forward, his armored claws clicked against the ground.

'_Did he just call me a peasant! Boy, would I like to dropkick that powder puff right in his royal derrière.'_ She spat privately in her mind. _'If I had legs.' _She grumbled.

"Why are you not answering me!" To tired, his loud screech was merely a strained question.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your doorframe." Viper lied.

He did not see the reason to look at it; it's just like any other royal door. Viper placed herself close to the soothsayer. Trying to form her body as one with the goat, carefully examining his sluggish movements. "I do not have time for your game you uncultured snake." Ripping his eyes away from a flushing Viper, her tail curled into a ball, shaking uncontrollably. "Take her away, now!" Slipping back into his room, he slammed the door, echoes bounced off the corridors.

"How do you stand that guy?" Viper contemplated as she glared at the closed door. Dazhong's eyes gazed at her. "The same method I use when dealing with you, high tolerance." She smiled playfully at Viper. "Come, you need your rest." Following closely behind her. " Is Shen always like that?" Taking off her glasses from the end of her face, she rubbed it with one of the ends of her shirts. "Oh no! Sometimes he's hotheaded." Viper giggled cutely. "There's always one in every family, two in mine actually, and they always manage to bring the worse out of those around them." The soothsayer placed the glassware back on her face. "Don't know what I'm going to do with him." The old goat sighed. Viper focused out the corner of her eye and saw that Lord Shen's door was slightly cracked open. "I think he'd make a very handsome throw rug." She said rather loudly, Dazhong noticed Viper giving her a curt nod towards Lord Shen's quarters. "Viper…don't" Her stern expression quickly melted. "Think about it Dazhong. Whenever he gets dirty you can just take him out and spank him, against the rocks." The joyful snake is clearly playing with the peacock, for now it is he who is spying on them. "It is not wise to trigger Shen's unstable nature." She warned. Viper's smile fell as silence washed over them. "I was only joking." She pressed her lips together and blew out warm air. The interactions with the servants kept digging at her brain to the point it made her ill.

Viper had to turn them away; she is only one animal. In order to pull a stunt like that off is, if each and every one of them turned out to be masters of martial arts. No, Viper will just have to get herself out first.

Reaching Dazhong's quarters the aroma of scented herbs opened up her stuffy sinuses. The door closed shut. The room ignited with peace, a _calming_ aura that graced those that basked inside, a little piece of prosperity. Many books covered the floor, literature she would love to explore, papers stuck out in the creases of notebooks. Items of bowls, herbal containers and other various things she can't positively make out, cluttered the table that sat against the wall. Blazing lanterns gave life to the room. An air of relief came over her.

"Your room is beauti…ow!" The end of the goat's small staff bopped her on the head. The impact was not painful, yet it was not subtle.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that." Dazhong frowned deeply. She feared for Viper's wellbeing, she just came out of the infirmary today!

"He was chasing me." She complained.

"Why was he chasing you? Because he stated you were eavesdropping on his private conversation." She planted the staff back down on the floor.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I don't even know what that bird was saying to the wolf. Muffled screams and the wolf left his side. That's it, that's all that I heard and saw." Viper spoke truthfully. "I would never waste my time trying to figure out what his conversation was about." She added.

"Then why seek out the source in the first place?" Dazhong gave her a faint smile.

Viper sighed. "I don't know, curiosity could have played a part." Oh, what a weak excuse.

Taking out different colored blankets, Dazhong began to craft a large nest for the newcomer. Snakes feel safer sleeping on the ground; there they are most secure with their surroundings. While doing that, she did not leave the conversation. "Where exactly did you go? You didn't lie to Shen, though I think you would have if he asked the location." Its truth she _**would**_ have lied. Can't blame the woman, for an old peafowl his agility is impressive. Coming very close to catching her the minute she ran off. In the duration of the chase, the way she ran from him and how he responded. Made thinking about it ended up with her face flushing. Shoving defenseless vases out of his way, he even broke a few of the smaller ones lounging on flat surfaces of the stair banisters. It was from the small gust of wind his long train made while dashing passed it.

If he had of caught her, then what? Torture her; she would not put it passed the easily angered fowl not to. There is a sadistic nature that flows through his veins. Evidence enough is when he hovered over when she was being pricked by needles. Grinning at her discomfort.

"This should do, unless you need another blanket. It will be cold in the morning." Her concerned brown eyes darted at her. She shook her head. "No ma'am, this is will do just fine." Not saying anything else. Her eyes did not move away from the herbal glass on the table. Her eyes widened.

"_**We'll take the strongest herbs we have and burn them along the trail deep in the forest. That should keep the wolves from prying where they are not wanted."**_

A painful shock thrust against her brain. "Ugh!" Clenching her jaw as the tip of her tail flattened against the side of her head, the sound made Dazhong rush over. "Relax; your body is reacting to the medication." Taking a thin cloth, she damped it with cold water. Feeling of the cool liquid seep down her forehead, helped a little. "I thought I heard my father's voice, something about burning herbs to cover a trail." Now she's hallucinating that she can hear her father. When that happens one knows it is time for bed. "You want to talk about it, why you are hearing it?" Shaking her head at the goat. "No, I think, just like you said it must be the effects of the medication. With some sleep it should go away." Viper tucked her head along her coiled body.

Dazhong began to clean up the messy room. Her patient, out for the night, she began storing her herbs away on the high shelves. Holding one glass in the grasp of her hoof. When both Shen and Viper rested in the infirmary, the sheep had a word with the goat. When performing the acupuncture on Viper, Yin Wei felt a shadow of black eclipse over her chi. Though her outer shell showed a smiling face and eyes filled with wonder, her inner shell gave off a much different character to Viper, death and a grudge gravitating on her soul. A thread has woven itself between the bird and the snake, sooner or later that thread will unravel.

Focusing back on the cup, she stroked her beard. Shen had shown Hao a glass herbal cup shaped just like the one she is holding, right before setting out to hunt down Great Master Viper and Master Viper. Her intuitions never led her astray, Viper did perform an act of murder and her chi is paying for it. When someone's chi is broken, lots of unspeakable things happen to that animal. The chi is the balance that keeps one's physical health leveled with their mental and spiritual mind. Dazhong fears that Viper's is shattered beyond repair, no thanks to Lord Shen. Oh yes, she recognizes that jagged shape anywhere, he cut this woman badly and destroyed what innocence she has. The only reason why she is not acting accordingly to her normal behavior is her memory loss. Living through the past one more before coming to terms with whom and what she has become.

Sitting at her table she took a candle and lit it. A piece of parchment and a brush are the only items decorating the small furniture.

"_**Greetings Yin Wei, I am in need of your service…"**_

Writing out the long letter, Dazhong yawned. A loud rap came from her door. Getting up her robes swayed rapidly. "Now who would be up this time of the night?" Cracking the door open, she wasn't shocked to see the dark furred beast. The gorilla's permanent scowl creased further into his black face. "Lord Shen requests your fortunetelling." His deep voice rumbled against his throat. "Now?" She sounded annoyed. "Yes! Now." The robust primate did not shout the normality of his vocals is naturally loud; his voice did go up an octave. "No need to have a rotten attitude, lead the way." Waving her arms out towards their destination, when the guard took a few steps forward he turned with grim expression "Well?" Dazhong smiled. "I'm coming." Swiftly placing her arms behind her back, the long skeleton key rolled from the opening of her sleeves, locking the door, she flip it back up into the garment. Moving away from the door, she accompanied the gorilla to Lord Shen's room.

'_I can walk myself to his quarters, I don't need an escort.' _She fumed at the walking stiff. The gorilla guards are not much for conversation, which is why she enjoyed picking on the wolves, such majestic creatures filled with different personalities. Distancing from those thoughts, she spotted those ivory feathers a mile away. He looked much tidier than before, pointless in doing so, he's going back to bed.

"Ah, Soothsayer, it has been awhile since we got together for another reading." Shen boasted. "Don't just stand there. Come in." When the goat went passed him, he saw the large gorilla coming in. "Not you! Just stand there like a good guard should." He slammed the door on the primate's face. "Yes your majesty." Even behind the door his voice is still clear.

"Why did you ask me so late?" Sitting down on the floral rug, across from her, he saw a questionable spark in her orbs. "Pardon?" That is all he could come up with, they are well into the night and his thirst for acknowledge had begun to dry out with the time gap they've stretched. "Nevermind. I must warn you Shen. This predication is one you may not be able to avoid…or like" She said louder, the cloud of sleep nudged at her body. Losing her temper is not a part of the equation, _agitation_ is.

The gorilla stood beside the door, dozing off. He did not want to be here waiting for the goat, escorting her every damn where she goes. No. Lord Shen, for the lack of better words, _insists_ that he stay near her. "Sleeping on the job again?" The massive animal looked to see Shen's right-hand man. "Getting drunk on the job again?" Hao smirked at him. "You heard the yelling." His tail lowered to the floor as he chuckled. The gorilla, slightly amused by how easily the canine can recover from an embarrassing indicant, still remained unexpressive. "No. I overheard one of your relatives talking loudly about it." Glancing at him, his thick brow muscles moved upwards. "In the state of grieving?" The alpha shrugged. "Yeah, you can call it that." Taking a deep breath he grunted. "I lost fifty of my brothers and cousins to one grudge filled woman. Not a day goes by that I have not had thoughts of killing her. Lord Shen is no different. Not once had he given me respect for the deceased wolves, instead he used their deaths as a way to humiliate the snake." His razor sharp fangs brushed against his tongue. Thinking about that disgusting display between the two masters in the town, a month ago.

Hao's heart burned with an intense hate for Viper. Her actions had led his brethren to their graves. Since she is under Lord Shen's watch, Hao is having difficulty coping with his insufferable decisions.

The doors to Shen's chamber opened up revealing one angry bird and his irritated nanny. The whimsical prediction he had hoped for turned out to be nothing but a bunch of rubbish. "I knew you would not like it." Shen's face blushed when she pointed out his distinguish facial expression. He kept his place at his doorframe. "You are always one for joking. I asked for my future to be told and…" Dazhong jumped in. "That is what I gave you. Just because it is not to your liking, does not mean you can take your anger out on me. I only show the outcome**_ not_** what leads up to it." He knows that! But the prediction instilled itself in him like salt to a wound. It did not make any sense to him, unlike the_ 'warrior of black and white'_, he was able to figure out the puzzle with ease and took it upon himself to make things right. This one is much different. Giving her his back, he strides back to his quarters. "I have no time for your nonsense. For now on, you will only read my fortune, seeing that your expertise in future reading is solely based on probability and cannot be counted on for its accuracy." When he gets like this, she tends to let the stubborn bird have his way. Closing the door behind the three animals. Shen lend against it, his chest feathers rose a bit but then settled down into its usual setting.

'_**You will be on a path that will divide into two, what you need and what you want. Both symbolize what you lack, but heed my warning and pick wisely. Once chosen there is no turning back.'**_

A chill ran through his thinning feathers. Throwing the feeling to the back of his subconscious, the ruler prepared for a restless night.

On the other side, Dazhong began walking away from the two men. Getting a good distance between them both wolf and gorilla ran after her, reaching the soothsayer, each male took a different side to walk next to her. "Shen did not like his prediction." Hao stated tiredly. Dazhong's face remained sour. _'That has become a habit for him.'_ Thinking to herself, she knew he wouldn't like it. He won China, physically but mentally and spiritually, he has claimed nothing. "Nowadays, he never does. Oh! Hao?" Her eyelids lifted slightly. "I need you to give this message to Yin Wei." Fiddling with the sleeves of her robe, the goat gave him the letter. Staring at it, wondering what he is supposed to do with it he gave her a quick glance before returning his eyes back to the letter. "What else are you hiding in there?" Dazhong gave the gorilla a repulsed glare. "None of your business!" She snapped loudly. "It's really late Soothsayer, I'm sure Yin Wei's closed for the night." Hao tried to excuse himself from the goat but she grasped his paw. "She is open, and this message is strictly for her from Lord Shen." Slipping his paw out of her clutches, he scratched the back of his neck. "Why don't you give it to her? Lord Shen entrusted you with the message." The wrinkles around her eyes creased as her smile widened. "As you can see, Shen does not trust me but he trusts you." Waving her hoof over to the ebony ape to show the example.

"Fine." Taking the message from her, he placed it in his pocket. "Happy now?" He freshly said. "Yes." She glowed under his dark gaze.

Dazhong made it back to her room with the two men following her instinctively. Telling them to have a safe night, she unlocked the door to turn in for the night. Going in opposite directions, Hao ran on all fours. Using his strong hind legs for leaping, the wolf made his way to the old pier located far from Gongmen harbor.

Cursing to himself as the winter breeze bit at his face, his body protected by armor still felt cold. China's seasons vary with each year, and this time the cold season is becoming merciless. Many of the town's animals have begun to fall ill, in the palace some servants are spreading colds to each other. Though no one has it worse than the slaves, a tremendous amount of them have died during this year. If Shen doesn't do something soon, they will have to scavenge for more animals _**again**_.

OOOO

The next day Viper, woke up fully rested and filled with the same emotion from yesterday. Her dreams clouded with the expressions of those servants. If she helps them, her freedom will be exterminated along with her life.

"Good morning Viper." The goat welcomed her with a plate of jiaozi with soy-vinegar sauce and a cup of black tea. An offer the snake did not hesitate to accept. The aroma of the dough filled her nostrils. "Good morning Dazhong and thank you for the food." She chuckled lightly. "You are welcome, child." If Viper wasn't so fixated on replenishing her body, she would have noticed the unsettling look on the soothsayer's face. Something is on her mind. Hoping that Yin Wei did get the letter, Hao's loyalty to Shen is solid, though small ruptures are beginning to appear.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happens to me?" It occurred to her that she is without a home, money, friends and family. Finishing up a third dumpling she began eating the fourth and last one of the bunch. "You will be under my care. We will be going over the combinations of mixing herbs, recognizing plants that are poisonous and toxic; there are lots of things you will be informed on." This day hadn't begun and it is already great. Having Dazhong watching her made everything better. "I've been instructed to go into the city to collect a few items. Our medical supplies are running low." She saw an anxious look in her eyes. "Lord Shen will be in a war meeting while we are out. However we will have to be present for a small amount towards the end." Viper's red lips shrunk into a tiny frown. _Present_? She'll be in front of different Generals from provinces all over China. Thinking how unbearable it will be, Viper took a sip of her tea. "These Generals, are well known Viper, some are very known to visit…_The Valley of Peace_." Dazhong saw Viper's jaw drop. Taking her plate and empty teacup, the old goat hummed a small tune. "You should wash up, so I can change out your wrappings." She stated while getting out the sponges.

Taking out a large bucket and filling it with hot water, Viper slithered inside. Carefully cleaning her, the soothsayer poured scented oils into the water. The smell of lavender and jasmine snaked up into the air. Viper moaned peacefully. "That smells good." Dazhong laughed. "I'm glad you like that scent, because you will smell like that all day. It's considered an attractive mixture." She whispered, cleaning the old blood off. Dumping the dirty water out the window, she dried Viper off. Wrapping up her wounds, she looked the snake over one more time. "It is not healthy having you slither about naked, especially in this time of the year. During our errands we will find clothes for you." Viper nodded. "You are doing so much for me; I don't know how I can repay you." She placed a hoof on her head, where her lotus flowers used to be. "I do not desire repayment from my compassion. You need not worry about debts; I can tell you will give back in the most **_miraculous_** way." Following her to the door, she opened it for Viper. "Let's go." Both women left the room to make their rounds, unknown to the surprises that their day will unfold into.

OOO

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long delay. I have been getting sick lately and due to annoying headaches the development for this chapter began to slow down. I am still sick but not as horrible as before. As you know the chapter will start to become longer as I enter the few weeks I have left still I go back to college. Since I won't be able to update as often, I will make up for it with longer chapters. So, have no fear I am not forgetting this story. I love this story so much.**

**OOO**

_**Jiaozi: Chinese dumpling. Jiaozi consist of ground meat or vegetables (since this is KFP this style of dumple will stay with having vegetables) filling wrapped into a thinly rolled piece of dough. This dish is usually eaten with a soy-vinegar sauce.**_

_**Though it may take me some time to get used to, I will be looking further into China's politics during the time of reigning dynasties. Though I do understand that not everything in the KFP world is accurate, but I would like incorporate some real life information when dealing with politics and warfare.**_

_**OOO**_

**Fiction Expansion: **I am happy that you like the Soothsayer giving Viper a helping hoof. The amnesia will prove to be difficult; a prime example will be the ninth chapter. I am honored that this story is the highlight of your spare time :)

**Blackwillow55: ***BIG BEAR HUG* glade you enjoyed the seventh chapter. Oh yeah *chuckles at a certain peacock* Shen does have his bratty moments, even in the movie when he screamed at the Wolf Boss to call all the wolves and said _'NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!'_ Sheesh, what a great ruler but I have to say I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, you saw the offspring XD I know how you feel about amnesia stories, because I tend to gap and say _'No don't go with that person, he's bad.'_ But I always love how they figure out in the end.

**Serb: **Thank you for the wonderful feedback, one thing I love about Shen is he is not one to be underestimated and that is a strong characteristic that holds this story together. Always steps ahead of a person. Shen is not just a cruel leader but he is a smart one. As the long story goes on, I am going to show how much fear animals have towards Shen's mind. Shen may be a great fighter but it is his sharp thinking that frightens animals the most.

**Whiteling:** The amnesia is going to last pretty long. I didn't have her memories erased to start a new slate then give it back randomly. It's like putting a puzzle together all on your own, however this is a very long story, so the amnesia chapters are going to be a piece of cake compared to what Viper will be going up against in the later chapters.

**MAkitra536lynx: **Thank you, I am happy to read that you love my fic :)

**Zanator:** Hey! You found me :) It's nice to hear from you on both DA and FF. You are full of great questions. I can't spoil the chapters for you, but I promise these questions will be answered as the story goes on. Oh and thank you for making the 'Alternative Ending' to chapter six. I loved reading it. Like I said your talents for ShenxViper would be greatly appreciated here :D


	9. Thrilling

**A/N: I feel so much better and thank you Serb for PMing me a get well message that was sweet for you :) This chapter will have Shen and Viper interaction in the company of others and alone XD**

**OOO**

This is** not** the kind of day she'd hoped for. The clouds are on the verge of pouring their agonizing tears on the city. Though animals went on their daily business as if the weather is just the norm for them. Coming to Gongmen for the first time, she wasn't able to indulge in the rich scenery. Now that she is given her chance to see it, Viper wished that she stayed back in the palace with the creepy servants Ten-Ten and Cai Han or even Shen.

The heart of Gongmen **_is_** lost and no amount of justice can _redeem_ the qualities it used to have and thrive on. Viper's thin lips fell back into her sourpuss pout. Hao and the gorilla caged the two ladies on each side. Of course! Shen wouldn't trust her to be alone with the goat, just knowing that old bird is three steps ahead of her, tugged at her pride.

"Where are we going first?" Asking her _only_ female companion. "We will stop by Mrs. Ji to get the medical supplies first." It was a short sentence and no eye contact was given to her. Who is Mrs. Ji? Viper did not want to flood her brain with such questions so early in the morning. She is just grateful for going outside, no matter how depressing the town appeared.

To the side of the group stood two gossiping sheep.

"Lord Shen allowed her out of the palace?"

"_Strange_? I know."

"It has been a month since she arrived."

"I'm surprised she _**lasted**_ this long, most of the females end up going crazy and…well, you know."

"Uh? Oh yes, that. _Very_ sad, those **poor** dears."

"To think, Master Viper, here in the city…"

"Slave to Lord Shen.

"Ji and Yin Wei, what a_ pleasant_ surprise meeting you here." Both women stopped talking the minute the Soothsayer walked over. Her eyes shifted between the two women. "Though I am sure I have interrupted _an_ important conversation…one on two certain animals that shouldn't be mentioned in a **boisterous** way." Her face hardened. The sheep's gaze lowered to the floor in shame.

"Goat! I am given strict instructions by Lord Shen to never let you out of my sights." The strong gorilla growled under his breath. "I can't do that if you _**keep**_ running off!" His voice went up a few octaves. Dazhong gave him a curt nod. "Yes of course, where would I possibly be, without my_ trusted babysitter_?" She strained on the last couple of words.

With the tension rise in stares from the goat and primate, Ji cleared her throat in an unnecessarily, _exaggerated_ way. "Are you in need of something, Soothsayer?" Her pale brown eyes narrowed at Hao's sneer. "That's why she came to **you**; why else would she waste her time on the likes of you?" What a sad creature, this man is. Ji shook her head only letting her sinister smile grow. "When you do unto others, they will do unto you. I have nothing else to say in your presence Hao." Turning away, she glanced passed the wolf and gestured the group inside. "Come, I have _new_ medicine for the Lord." Leading the way, Viper slithered quietly with Hao blocking her from the rear.

She could feel his heated glare against her back, burning its way into her. Why? What_ did_ she do to him? He did the same thing when they met at the entrance of the palace doors. True he made no effort to communicate with her and for that Viper is very much grateful. Distance is the best; he is**_ too_** close with Shen, to trust. The Soothsayer is much different; they share that closeness one _cannot_ describe.

"The medicine is specially made for Lord Shen, it should help with his _condition_." The herbal specialist stated, her voice sounded professional and unemotional. Like Shen is just another client, another salary with legs.

"Make sure he swallows this three times a day. Morning, noon and night." She held up this tiny bag, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. "These pellets should only be taken with green tea, **_no_** substitutes. I will _**not**_ refill anytime soon, the amount I ordered will suffice." The white sheep gave the bag to the Soothsayer, receiving the large amount of money; she placed in its safety compartment behind the counter. The store owner brought up all the listed supplies Dazhong asked for.

"The side effects include severe headaches, strange cravings for the most unusual foods, intense nausea, and cramping in the groin area or in this case, his vent. Until his body starts to fluctuate with the pills, he will become **very** moody, so please try to keep his blood pressure down and not aggravate him during this sensitive period. Even after the pills are gone, keep him happy or at least contented. With his age he is in the _red zone_ for having a stroke." She began cleaning out random glasses, the supposed doctor did not give off the impression that she is a nice animal, guess her profession comes first before showing empathy towards others.

"With all these side effects, is it really that safe to let him take it?" Hao questioned.

"The ingredients are organic and Lord Shen ordered me to get these for him. If he had any qualms about it, he would have never made the decision." Tossing the dirty cleaning rag into the linin basket behind her. "If that is all, you _can_ show yourselves out." Ji gave her precious attention to a book on herbs.

"Having an _off_ **_day_**?"

"It's early in the morning Soothsayer. **My** day hasn't even started."

"I am talking about when it ends." She smiled.

"You being able to predict the future always _slipped_ my mind." Ji gave her a strange look.

"Then you must have one slippery mind, sheep." A certain wolf said.

Hao smirked as she made a loud grunt, very unprofessional. "Why are **_you_** still here? You're _not_ buying anything…heck! You're not even browsing." Hao stepped passed Viper and the Soothsayer, leaning against the counter he was mere inches from her face. "I'm getting the feeling that you _don't_ want me here." Ji kept her eyes on the large book. "Paws off the counter." She slapped his paws away. "Ow, that hurt you little bitc…" Soothing his burning paw. The female made no attempt at apologizing and why should she, it's her store.

"I'm sorry…" Ji opened her mouth.

Hao smirked. _'Now that's improvement.'_ It's about time that she notice how important he is to show liability for her actions.

"Were you saying something?" She continued, raising her eyes at him. "Do you _need_ something?" She questioned boldly.

Dropping his prideful face, he growled at her.

"A_** mint**_, maybe." Coughing, Ji leaned back.

"Hao, stop bothering Ji, she's a very busy woman." The Soothsayer reprimanded him but he took no heed to her advice.

He looked around the store.

"Busy **doing** what! She's sitting on her ass reading a book on plants, probably picking out what **salad** to make."

"Are you calling _me_ fat!" She slammed the book closed.

"I don't have to, I know you are. Every time I come here, I always see you eating. Ji stuffing her face with dumplings, Ji stuffing her face with noodles…Ji nom nom noming three times her weight in moon cakes." He made eating noises to mock her.

"For your information, I am _not_ fat." Getting down from her stool, she reveals from behind the counter a small little bump in her abdomen. "I am_** pregnant**_." Ji placed her hoofs protectively on her bulging belly.

"Why is_ that_ every woman's excuse when she's getting fat?" Hao said to himself, though little too loudly.

"**WHAT!**" All four women crowded around the lone wolf. His gorilla friend stood off to the side watching the fuming females glare at him.

"What _is_ that supposed to mean!"

"Hao that is a_** horrible**_ thing to say."

"That is my sister you are talking to _you_ brute."

"You are a _**disgrace**_ to men."

So many voices blended with each other. Hao covered his ears with his paws. Counting backwards from ten, it didn't work and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…_**everyone**_ just shut up." He ordered.

The women ceased their shouting. The wolf _was_ not mad just annoyed. Pressing his back against one of the empty shelves, getting a good look at all of them. "Okay. One" He pointed at Ji. "You know exactly _what_ I mean…" Lifting another nub and he went to the Soothsayer "Two, yes it's a horrible thing to say, that's why I **said** it!" A third stubby finger popped up. "Three. Yin Wei I don't give two shits if she's your sister or what name _you_ call me." Lastly his fourth finger jolted at Viper. His eyes now uncaring and a hint of hurt. "And you. You should be the **_last_** animal in this room making a comment about disgrace. If I am a disgrace to my gender, then you are a disgrace to **_all_** animal kind. You are no kung fu master, just a murderer with a pretty face." His breathing calmed down. He is starting to get excited, oh how much longer does he have to wait until he can kill this snake and avenge his fallen brothers?

"I _never_…" She began to speak softly.

"_**Killed**_? Oh yes you have. Don't try to play dumb and pretend that you _didn't_.

"But, I am **not** pretending. I did not do anything along the lines of murder."

"Tell it to someone who **gives** a damn."

"I have _no_ recollection of what happened, I _**lost**_ my memories."

"Pff, _what_ a shitty excuse."

Viper began to get angry; this wolf is just as bad as Shen, with the exception of the coarse language. Not giving her chance to explain, Hao brushed passed the snake.

"The wolf clan, you are the _**protectors**_ of the royal peacock family, are you not! Therefore in order for one to protect, one _must_ kill when confrontation is given. I don't know what I did or why but it must have been due to the cause of survival. So, tell me Hao if you were in my position would you appreciate being chastised for doing what you thought_** was right**_?" She anticipated his answer.

The old wolf said nothing and walked out of the herbal store.

"He's not coming back, is he?" The gorilla asked.

"Hao _needs_ time to himself, eventually he'll come around." Soothsayer spoke to the burly guard.

"Well, I guess it's going to be _just_ the four of us." Yin Wei smiled cheerfully.

"What about _your_ shop?"

"Soothsayer, this is the off season. I never work during the winter. Thankfully I have enough money to get me through the long season." Resting her elbow on the counter she sighed. "I have to be honest, living here sucks radishes. I _just_ wanna pack up and leave." Yin Wei yearned for that taste of true freedom.

"So why don't you?" Viper beamed at _the_ ebony sheep.

"Ah, you see. Lord Shen made it forbidden for the civilians to leave the city. Only his soldiers are granted a privilege so grand." Her throat tightened. This is hell for her, she is a boat keeper, freedom is right there for the taking but is it **_worth_** risking her life? Yin Wei was born in Gongmen, she was raised in Gongmen, and she will die here in Gongmen.

"What is that peacock's problem?" Lord Shen_ is_ just some paranoid fruit bun. He has reached a _**disgustingly**_ all-time low for Viper, he is Emperor so he should have his animal's trust. And he should be able to put his trust in them.

You can _**tell**_ a lot about a kingdom by its animals.

"He just _**needs**_ a good fuck and he'll be alright." Four pairs of eyes landed on Ji.

"Ji!" Yin Wei exclaimed. "That _is_ gross and uncalled for. Shen is _**very**_ old, sex would kill him."

"Hey if a man could _pick_ his death, that is the _best_ way to go. And for Gongmen's sake you **better** hope that's the problem."

"Why?

"Because Viper, it _will_ make him happy. When Shen **is** happy, everyone **_will_** be happy." There had to be more to Shen's _problem_ than wanting to have a quick quickie before resuming his royal tasks.

"If that is the case, _why_ hasn't he mated one of his concubines?"

"Never said he hasn't. I _only_ supply, I don't _ask_ why." Ji smirked back at an annoyed Viper. For a doctor she's not very informative. "What Shen does in his spare time is none of our business, unless he tries to mate with every woman in town, then that kind of **_does_** become our business." She lightly said with a joyful chuckle, when she saw Viper's face her laugher grew louder.

"I see you are **_not_** fond of sex." She questioned her. "Ah, I…uh, um." Viper fumbled with her words. "I take that as a no." Ji pointed out. "As Shen's slave you better get used to it." The casualness in her voice made it sound so unsettling.

"Eh I don't think so. Even if he wanted, he wouldn't know how." Turning her nose up in the air, she gave the doctor a high and mighty sneer. Folding her hoofs, she grinned. "How come?" Viper shrugged her whole body. "Let's see, we would **have** to be attracted to each other. Nothing attractive about him, his eyes have the biggest bags I've ever seen…he has the body of dried paint. Maybe in his younger years he was smooth and flowed like a river but now he just cracked goods. He has the personality of a burnt dumpling." Thinking about what other stuff she could say, she felt the Soothsayer's eyes on her.

"Too much?

"…"

"Not enough?"

"Actually I was going to inform you that we need to get you some clothes."

"Oh, right." She blushed.

"It's nice meeting you Ji." Holding her tail out, Ji shook it. "Much oblige. I do have something **_special_** for you." She hopped off her stool and went to one of the tall woodened shelves. Viper waited for her, tilting her head to the side, what could she possibly have for her?

"Here you go sweetie." Handing the snake a paper bag. When Viper started to open it, her hoofs clamped it shut. "No, don't look at it still tonight." She said in a quiet voice.

"Sure. But aren't you worried I'd peek at _it_ once you're gone?" Viper nodded obediently.

"I'm not and I live in the palace, I come here to my store to help the locals. So you will be seeing a lot **of** me." Ji shrugged.

"How come I didn't see you yesterday?" Viper slithered towards the sheep. It was just the Soothsayer and Yin Wei there when she woke up.

"Baby Shower." Stating her reason she went back to reading. That must be one interesting book to keep her continuously concentrated on it.

"Viper, we have to go, we need you fitted, remember? We have a meeting to attend." The sinking feeling came aboard her stomach, though it was different from her nausea from yesterday.

"You guys going to the seamstress?"

"Yes, Ji but…"

"Don't mind if I come along, then."

Stepping down she waddled over to the group. Locking her door, she put a sign**_ 'Be Back, When I'm Ready.'_** The group didn't try to question the pregnant sheep. "Well, what are you waiting for? We got to get this baby some clothes." Following the women, the gorilla felt this trip might be longer than planned.

Entering the seaming store. The black gorilla moaned in boredom, as he watched dress after dress after dress fly by his vision. How hard is it to pick a dress you are only going to wear occasionally?

"No."

"Okay what **about** this."

"Hmm-mm, baby that one is too _**loud**_ to wear."

"This _one_ is cute."

"That's an **ugly** one."

"No it's **not** Ji."

"Oh yes it is Viper, here **wear** this one."

Looking at the cotton dress, it is white with silver trimmings. The buttons on the pretty qi pao are silver threaded as well. Viper did not feel connected with this; she really has her heart set on the black and red qi pao. Slipping into it, the storeowner went to get a mirror, very happy to help one of the famous Furious Five. Even with her lotus flowers gone, she is still recognizable.

"Why white? I like the _other_ one." She complained timidly.

"I think it's nice that you and Shen will be dressing the _same_ way." Yin Wei poked into the conversation.

'_Shut up Yin Wei.'_ Viper hissed in her mind.

There is nothing nice about matching with that peacock. He's been nothing but a meanie this whole time; at least she tried to engage him in some civil conversations, only for him to come out and act pig headed, no offense to the pigs.

"The other one is **too** flashy; since you are not a servant or a slave you can't dress too average either." Ji said, while a male antelope came into the room with a long mirror.

"Oh sweetie you look glorious in that dress." A spicy tone came from the male's voice. "But it seems there is something destroying this almost perfect picture." Clicking his tongue against **his** white teeth. "Ah, I know." Pointing his hoof at the red and black qi pao. "That little, _nasty_ eyesore right there." Taking it away from her.

"I like that dress…why does everyone else hate it?" Viper frowned. When she tried to reach out for the garment, he kept it further away. "Because, this looks like something, someone ate and shat out. You are a beautiful woman; I want you to be the **belle** of the ball, not the one who ruins it all." Was this guy serious? Viper just gapped at him. "I'm not going to a ball; I'm attending the meeting with the Soothsayer." He nodded. "I know, _it_ was a figure of speech." Looking her over one more time. "Hmm, I think the silver and white will do, meetings with the Generals are pretty formal. For the best I will go all out." Watching him scratch his chin, Viper squinted.

"Go…all…out?" She worded carefully.

The antelope ran across the heaps of dresses onto a backroom. Yin Wei turned to the Soothsayer. "Hey may I talk to you outside for a sec?" Not letting the goat speak for herself, the sheep grabbed her right hoof and walked out, far from the store's entrance.

"Yin Wei what has gotten into you?" The Soothsayer was not pleased with her actions.

"I should ask you the same thing." Taking out a crumpled pieced of paper she handed it to the older lady. "You know I **will** get killed for doing this, helping her escape Gongmen City." She whispered the last five words.

"Yin Wei, you are the only the one that _can_ get her to safety." The goat's hoofs placed on her walking stick.

"I am also the only one Shen's gonna look for, when he notices the boats **are** gone." She sneered.

"Please, Yin Wei. Viper is a part of something sacred and important and if Shen's gets a hold of her, finds out what she truly is. Asia will be doomed." She didn't raise her voice to get her point across, still the calming predictor that she is.

"I can't. It's _too_ much of a risk." She was very sorry, if she had her way she would have saved Viper weeks ago but this is Shen they are talking about. When with his memories shortened, he is still a huge threat.

"You know enough, I did not raise you that way. You and Ji have been in her visions; there is nothing to be afraid of." Toning her voice down even more. "Po was doubtful too." Yin Wei knew about the Dragon Warrior, well…everyone knew him after what happened in the battle with Shen six years ago, and he will never be forgotten.

"Yeah, now _look_ at him." The sheep is right; the panda fell to the peacock just like everyone else.

"Po **went** willingly. He did what he had to do to protect China." Her reason did not make the woman change her mind.

"Shen still took over China; nothing has changed for the best Soothsayer. Face it we lost, kung fu is dead, our savor is gone and no snake is going to change all of that." She wasn't in the mood to have this talk, stepping away from her, she began to go back to the store.

"Yin wai…"

"**_Stop_** it." She quickly turned around, her face filled with disappointment. "Just **stop it** Soothsayer, you've done enough to this city. Filling our heads with hope and faith. For what? A bright future that never came and never will." Feeling her lips trembling, vision starting to blur with tears. "Well I don't want to _hear_ it anymore. You want to save her so **badly**, you do it yourself!" Leaving in a fast haste, the Soothsayer felt torn. The dark figure was gone without a trace.

Running after her would do no good. Returning back to the store, Viper wasn't wearing the dress anymore, the dress is in the care of the Antelope and another animal was standing next to him. The female pig's chubby face lifted with glee. She wore a long sleeved hanfu that trailed along the floor. Nothing fancy and that is how she wanted it, just something to keep her warm during these harsh winters.

"Uh, what is going on?" She faced Ji.

"They want to doll the girl up in the palace." She rested on the stepping stool.

"In Chinese Ji." Grunting at the professional woman.

Lifting herself off the chair a bit, she made her hoof do the quotation mark sign. "_**They-want-to-take-her-to-the-palace-and-make-her-preettty**_." Slumping back down into the chair. The Soothsayer shook her head. "I don't know where you get that bratty attitude from." Ji just flopped her shoulders. "Hmm, I don't know either." Perking up, she looked around the store. "Hey! Where's Yin Wei?" Being informed of her sister's distressed state. Ji narrowed her eyes at the Soothsayer. "Look, I'm going to go find Yin Wei and talk to her. If I don't make it back in time you'll know why." Getting up, she hugged her two friends before running off.

"Let's get you ready babydoll." The antelope gently pushed Viper towards the exit.

"Let's? You are not allowed in the royal palace." The gorilla growled.

"I am Shen's personal tailor, and the poor guy is in serious need of a new robe." Brushing the mammal off his radar. He continued **his** little stride outside. "Come, we go." Even though the guard told him over again that he is not allowed in, the flamboyant male tuned him out.

Being the diva that he is, nothing stands in his way when his mind is working double time. The palace is now his little playground to enjoy. "Okay, you will be first. Where's your room?" He asked Viper.

"I stay with the Soothsayer." She looked at the floor, not knowing why she is suddenly embarrassed at the fact she has no room of her own. If she isn't a slave or a servant, then what the hell is her entitlement here? Not caring **what** it is, she just wants something to attach to her name, she feels so incomplete. Like a ghost that hasn't been put to rest.

"Good we can use her room." Swinging his arm around her whole body, Viper felt him lift her up and run into the goat's room with the pig smiling behind them. Leaving the Soothsayer and the gorilla guard behind, awestricken by the designer's actions. Moving into the room, only to be shoved out.

"Uh-uh-uh. The only animals that need to be in here, is the make-up artist, the girl and the clothes designer." Slamming the door on them, the Soothsayer lifted an eyebrow. "It's **my** room." She said before turning around.

"So what now?" The primate looked at her for an answer.

"We go find Shen." She stated boorishly.

**OOO**

In Shen's chambers the wolf watched _**cautiously**_ as the peacock paced back and forth. His brows stood high, as he mumbled words his friend couldn't make out. Hao, had told him everything about the Generals and their reasons for their arrival. How did Lord Shen forget about this important event?

"Yes! I know all of their names. I may have lost my memories but I am not forgetful." Screaming at the wolf, Hao's ear just twitched back and forth. _'Does he ever stop and hear how he talks?'_ Keeping the suggestion to himself, he leaned against one of Shen's many pillars in his room.

This just wasn't the alpha's morning. After the little tiff with Viper, he just wants to punch something really hard. Unfortunately the _only_ thing in the room that isn't valuable is Shen and well if he hits him; he'll have a nice family reunion to look forward to, beyond the grave.

"Shen open up." Hearing her voice on the other end of the door, snapping his finger like wings at Hao, the wolf obeyed and pulled at the expensive aperture.

"I am busy you old goat."

"Good morning to you too, Shen." The Soothsayer greeted warmly in spite of Shen's rude state of mind.

Seeing Shen fall into a lounging chair near his bed, Hao went over and nudged his shoulder. "Don't worry, you will do fine, and you're not alone, you'll have me, the Soothsayer over there and…" Shen lifted his head from the palms of his wings. "VIPER!" Hao shook his head with a wrinkle in his nose "No, she's pretty useless." Shen growled at him "Not that you idiot! She's **not** with the Soothsayer here." His naturally slanted eyes, narrowed into two dangerously small slits.

"Calm down, she's in my room."

"She shouldn't _be_ in your room! She is ordered to be wherever you are."

"At the moment I can't get into my room, your tailor **is** in there with Viper."

"Eh? You mean that weird antelope with those gaudy earrings of his." Shuttering his beak curved down. "Why wasn't he _shot_ at on the spot…NO scratch that! Why is he **in** the palace!" The nanny gave Shen this look that clearly said 'you got to be kidding me?' though seeing him this riled up, he really is an early bird. Nothing hinders his emotions.

"He _is_ preparing Viper for the meeting with the Generals." She watched his face droop some more.

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. She's not_ important_."

"She is not _expendable_ either! Give her a chance. She won't ruin anything."

Hearing loud howls, Hao's muzzle curved up in satisfaction.

"They are here, Lord Shen."

Hao had given the word to signal him once the Generals entered the harbor. Smoothing out his crisp robe, he along with his nanny and friend went to greet the prestigious animals. His armored claws secured and a few hidden blades, safely placed in its compartment in his robe. One may never know how these meetings turn out.

"Shen _**did**_ you take your pill before we left your room?" The goat questioned while keeping a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, you old goat! I'm not a peachick anymore; I don't need my ex-nanny looming over me wondering _**when**_ I took my pills." He rolled his eyes.

Walking down the hallway, Shen heard the Soothsayer's door open up. Hearing that loud voice coming from the tailor, he was ushering a woman out, the beautiful hanfu is really tight against her long body. Adorned on her head, two white porcelain lily flowers stood with grace. The make-up on her was barely visible, the antelope admitted her face is flawless and is only needed a tiny bit for fun, at least that's how he puts it.

Shen stared at this female; his stomach for an odd reason was turning flips. Both antelope and pig went side by side to the snake.

"Well, Lord Shen **how** does she look? We went with a hanfu instead of a qi pao." He started filing his perfectly shaped hoofs.

Why did Viper feel embarrassed under his gaze? Carefully she looked up at him, but she soon regretted it, he began circling around her, examining the expensive fabric, the details of silver cherry blossoms on the trimmings.

"Hmm, well she's _**presentable**_ to say the least." His snobby voice hit the snake hard.

Viper grunted,_ 'presentable!'_ she is gorgeous and the antelope and his pig assistant did a wonderful job, she may be modest but damnit! She is breathtaking.

"I could say the same for you." She batted her eyelashes.

"Well." His white feathered crest slightly raised a bit, as a prideful smile came across his beak.

"But I won't." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, she slithered passed him.

"Do not walk away from me, peasant." Shen ordered, his wings balled into fists.

The female pretend not to hear him, he never addresses her by her name so why should she give him respect? Turning the corner, she didn't see the death glare he is shooting at her.

"How dare she!" His beak trembled with intense frustration. Excusing himself he is now red in the face. Not **one** of the animals made a move or said anything.

With great speed, the peacock scurried after her. Viper found herself on the floor with the white bird hovering over her. Craning his long neck by her head, Viper felt his hot breath against her face. "I know you heard me, woman." The male is much heavier than she imagined, though she never had him standing on her like this.

Her body started to become warmer. "Yes I heard you, now that we have that settled. Can you get off of me?" She didn't hear him answer. Shen smelled her neck; the aroma of vanilla enlightened his senses. Aroused _**by**_ the scent, he pressed his beak further into her neck. "What _**are**_ you doing!" Viper shrieked. This male is not just strange but creepy. Wiggling underneath him she tried with all her might to buck the male off her back. With a sudden reaction, he snapped his beak roughly onto her neck. "_**AH! Get off of me**_." Balling her tail into a small fist, she punched him in the stomach. Staggering off of her, Viper ran away from him, back to the group.

Catching his breath. What had come over him? When he smelled her, that aura of hers was filling his nose. When he tasted _that_ slender neck of hers, he expected a slimy texture. She was not; her sleek scales trapped inside his beak, made him feel an emotion he's never felt before. Raising her body to escape from his grasp, she had unknowingly backlashed in between him. Furthering his yearning fomented body.

Straightening out his robe, he large sleeves swayed as he briskly walked after her, as if the incident _**never**_ happened. The Soothsayer saw Viper return, there is something off about her but she couldn't put her hoof on it. Though with the way those two act around each other, it's probably no big deal.

Back in the room in Shen's pill bag a very important note went unfolded.

'_**Remember to have Lord Shen take the morning pill after the meeting NOT before.'**_

Ji's words of instructions went unnoticed.

OOOO

Deep down in the dungeons two wolves taunted a _**shadowed**_ prisoner.

"How does did it _feel_ to have everything snatched away from you?"

"Yeah, failing _at_ protecting your pathetic friends. China has fallen all because of you…"

**Dragon Warrior Po**

The panda's creased **_frown_** deepened as he kept his head lowered. Heavy chains torn into his legs, arms and neck, shackled to the wall. They just laughed at him, closing his eyes to block out their sounds; he had to meditate to keep from trying to attack them.

The wolf that spoke first grinned evilly.

"Nobody knows you are alive, living under their noses this whole time. Not even your snake friend." He clicked his teeth. "What's her name? Ah yes, Viper." He chuckled as Po raised his head.

"V-Viper's here?" His raspy voice called out her name.

"As Lord Shen's slave." Cracking his stiff back, he turned to his friend. "Come on let's go." Turning away **_from_** the former savior, they ignored his calls.

"Wait! Tell me if she's _**okay**_."

The dungeon doors slammed behind the soldiers. Leaving Po to this solitary confident, now one of his friends is in grave danger and he cannot do anything but listen to what those soldiers gossip about their Lord. If Shen hurts Viper in any way, who knows what lengths Po would go through to break out of these chains.

'_Oogway, please look after her, let nothing bad happen to Viper. She's all I have left.' _Closing his eyes he took in a ragged breath. Slumping against the wall, feeling the cool and cold metal, made him wish even more to get out and return back to the Valley of Peace, to be reunited with his friends and father.

OOO

**The meeting will be shown in the next chapter instead of this one. I wanted to bring in a little surprise at the end ;) That 'little' arousing moment will be the turning point for the next future chapters.**

**OOO**

_**Zanator: **_Cool. I can't wait to see both fanfics on here. Thank you, I have to stick to my guns with this story. ShenxViper is one of the few KFP pairings that is very hard to achieve success with. However I hope that I can pull off this story and keep my reviewers on edge, constantly thinking and filling their thoughts with different outcomes.

_**Serb: **_You are filled with really good questions. All that will be answered in the near future.


	10. Impression

**OOO**

In the mountains, dark clouds claimed the dusk sky, very common during this time of the year. Smelling the earthy air, the crisp dew lingered in the fresh scent of the morning's gift to her, a new day, a new life. After what had happened she couldn't go back, not to him. Losing so much, her child, her marriage, there is nothing left for her in the old village and in the new one, her people has decided to take refuge in.

The female green tree viper began to doubt her husband's thoughts on Viper's death. Something inside of her…call it mother's intuition began nagging at her mind and the weird part was. All arrows pointed to Gongmen City. She had to get to that city and save her daughter.

Letting the slender tongue touch each of her poisonous fangs, she hissed loudly. The threat was given to no one; there wasn't anyone around in these parts of the forest. She could tell why, bare trees, short food supply not to mention the harsh winters. There was nothing the forest could give except for a nice place to die, if one was to lay out their own funeral, this would be the most appropriate place to do so.

Entering the village many villagers stared in awe.

"Hui Ying is back !" A joyful male rabbit squeaked out. His wide eyes matched many others of his species.

"Alert Master Shifu." An anonymous happy voice came from crowd many animals started to follow after her.

She kept her whimsical composure as her long body dragging behind her with the many townspeople walking in pursuit. They did not know why she left and was shocked when she had. Heartbroken from the absence of Viper, Viper was her special angel. When the triplets left, the oldest had stayed behind to be that amenity to her deploring heart.

No matter how their smiling faces beamed at her with the innocence like that of children. Her lips remain in its cold state.

"We didn't think you'd come back." A village female pig said a nasal voice.

"But it is nice that you did, we missed you so much. Jiao Long's been lovesick ever since you left." The same joy filled rabbit jumped in the conversation.

Hui Ying tried her best not to let her husband's name get to her. Even with her long devoid presence on the Valley of Peace, it is like her heart never left Jiao Long. He is that thorn to her rose, the current in her water, pushing with and against her. Maybe this is what love is, not something pure like the heavenly light that shines from above. But a painful reality that love is not what poetry and romance novels makes them out to be. Those are canvas that we paint to see what we want, to avoid what we don't. It is indeed a two sided sword, giving and taking. In these relationships there is no equality, someone always gives up more than the other without knowing. She knew when she married Jiao Long that she would be equal to him. When she had children that was when her eyes were open to what love did not stand for.

She had found out what love wasn't.

But.

She never found out what love means.

Caring, sheltering, sacrificing, those are things anyone could provide to someone they found endearing. Where does the platonic line and intimate line begin and end? If Oogway was still alive she would have asked him, clearly this is a mystery she can either keep searching the answer to or face that it is better to leave things where they lie.

She felt over passing shadows above her. The geese stayed true to their words, going off to tell Shifu of her sudden arrival.

XX

Flying the fastest out of the bunch, Zeng made it to the Jade Palace. Dropping to the ground, the pain in his wings made his beak clamp harder as he picked himself up.

"Shifu! Shifu!"

He took flight once again. Calling out to the red panda.

Down below, Shifu sat underneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Meditating in his usual spot, his chest rose with each word.

"Inner peace inner peace…"

"Master Shifu!"

"Inner peace…in-in-in-inner peace."

"Shifu."

"Inner"

"Master!"

"Peace."

"Shifu!"

Shifu's large ears flattened against his head as he raised his head at the honking sound of Zeng. Looking up towards the sky, he grunted.

"What is it Zeng!" Shouting up at the goose, the messenger flew down in front of him. "Well?" The Master red panda questioned him.

"Great-Master-Viper's-wife-Hui-Ying- has-returned-ugh." He said between gasps as he tried to regain his regular breathing. He had been trying to get here so fast that he stressed himself out.

"Hui Ying?" He mouthed her name silently.

"Yes, Hui Ying?" Zeng repeated, he took in Shifu's silence as a strange reaction. "Great Master Viper's wife." He said slowly.

"I know that she is his wife!" He snapped at the goose. "I just did not expect her return to be so." Finding the best word to describe it. "Random." His brows creased.

"I know." He nodded in agreement. "She didn't even look all that happy to be back." Looking back at her expression. Hui Ying had the appearance that she'd come back from a war, with her being the only survivor.

"You don't say?" He nodded at the goose.

"Zeng? You normally don't come around here often?" This came from a new male voice. None other than Great Master Viper himself.

"The Misses has returned." Zeng stated with warm smile as he watched the male snake's eyes spark with an emotion Zeng had recognized all too much with younger couples.

"Hui Ying…" He paused at her lovely name. "My Hui Ying is back." Each time the man spoke his beloved's name it felt like a hundred choirs of angels grace his thoughts. Slithering past the two, he made his way to town.

Going down those ridiculously long stairs, his body struggled with wanting to take a short rest. But. His brain urged him to keep going.

_'I have to see her, I just have to.'_ So many things this love struck man wants to say to her. The nights have been cold and unforgiving to him. Oh, how he wish to have her soft scales brushing his once more.

Leaping in the air, it made just slithering a lot faster to get to her. He spotted her figure in the distance. Picking up the pace, her visible figure ignited his aching heart, than she could ever imagined.

Hui Ying had to stay composed as she saw him, moving to her. Many of the animals crowded around waiting for the old couple to reconcile whatever differences they had before. If only that was easy, the female snake scrunched up her face. The male did not see the warning signs, had she hissed it would have alerted him of her deep grudging heart she felt. A mother's pain is the most heart wrenching feeling a living creature could ever experience. What makes it even worse is there was no one to comfort her, until she took refuge in _his_ house. She never left the valley but stayed in hiding the whole time.

Letting out a shocked gasp, as Jiao Long wrapped his strong body around hers. His lips planting all over her face as she tried to get out a little sentence.

"Jiao." Smooch. "Stop." Smooch. "Kissing me." Smooch. "People are_-starfling_." The last part was muffled by his lips against hers. With her trying to push away from him only made Jiao Long hold on her even more.

Finally she was able to break free, wiping the nasty saliva from her soft lips with her tail; she wanted nothing more than to lash out at him. Has he forgotten how he had spoken to her? Why she even left him in the first place!

"That is quite enough!" She pushed away from him. "I am not here for you; I came here to speak to Master Shifu." Hui Ying excused herself away from her mate.

"Master Shifu? What for?" He walked beside his wife.

"I need his assistance and all the Five members that are still around." She focused her eyes on the Thread of Hope behind her. Would it be wise to just turn around and do this herself? No, in order to do this task she will need all the help she can get. "I am going to Gongmen City, and I'm getting my daughter back." Jiao Long stood still as she walked on not noticing his stiff figure.

"You can't be serious." He said with disbelief. "You just got here and now you are leaving again!" Is she even considering his feelings? Of course not, because at the time she had left him, he did not consider hers.

"Jiao, call it mother's intuition but I know she's alive." She plainly said, how could one explain that to another who won't understand?

"Whoa, just hold on a second." He spun her around to face him. "What do you intend to do once you get there?" Something about his wife did seem right, she only gets this way when she has a foolproof plan in her noggin. He should know that bomb experiment was a success, when she joined on the fun with the mixing and sealing the deadly combinations.

"That is my business not yours."

'_None of my business?'_ His thoughts repeated sorrowfully.

Clearly she is still mad at him but that doesn't give her a right to just ignore him!

"You are still my wife Hui Ying, do not forget that." He said softly, edging closure to her, hoping to kiss her once more.

"Don't remind me." She leaned away from him.

Even if she didn't want to speak to him, Jiao stayed as close to her as physically possible. He'd be damned if he let her get away a second time.

OOO

Viper's eyes trailed each important figure bowing to each other respectively, heck it was the only distraction available. Couldn't bring herself to glance at Shen, who decided to take his presence right next to her. Before entering the conference room he told her he was simply making sure she wasn't trying to run away. Which is why he had jumped on her. How illogical is that! That peacock wasn't trying to pin her down, he was trying to mount her, any animal would have noticed the difference between mating and restraining. You use restraint with your paws, tail or wings. Not with one's mouth!

No thanks to him there is now an ugly purple bruise where his beak had planted into her. The hanfu did nothing to protect her soft neck from his sharp jagged beak. Struggling with curiosity her eyes gazed at Shen. He kind of struck her as the man that would be all bark and no bite when it came to the opposite sex, but that changed when he tried to…to. Her face flushed red, she just couldn't bring herself to say it, but she felt even more embarrassed…well more so, ashamed, that she kept thinking about it.

Being sheltered in her group of friends and the occasional family visits, she never knew what it felt like to be touched so intimately, the male's aggressiveness scared her mentally; physically she wanted to…

"Lord Shen, greetings."

Both Shen and Viper looked to see who had given the peacock their compellation. Two cobras slithered gracefully towards the Lord. Viper saw they had on their nation's garments.

"Naja and Shanti." He spoke their names with a steel glare. When they got to him, the sharp stare deterred from offending his company. It toned itself a few levels into a calm and cooling state.

"I see this meeting is about the invasion of Japan, those poor people." Naja's thick brows lifted a bit. "Your message seemed very worthy of taking a better look into, a ship made of metal?" His soothing airy voice mixed in with that distinctive South Asian accent of his. Made the cobra look a lot more charismatic standing next to Shen. From his sultry golden eyes to his dark turquoise scales that only became a light topaz as the hue clawed down his body. His markings, so beautiful, red and purple bright scales, curled in designs, Sanskrit. The opposite of her Chinese poetry marks, however her tan scales were nothing compared to his, and Naja's wife.

She has a goddess appearance, her lashes long and dark, stood out like black diamonds. She is the living breathing jewel of the wonderful stone, sapphire. Compare to her topaz colored mate. Shanti's green eyes were ten times lighter than Viper's, a soft peridot. The old couple wore their respective national garbs. Shanti's sari draped midway of her long figure, the expensive fabric of red and gold matched the red dot on her forehead. Hmm. Viper wondered why the dot was there, does it have a meaning or is it just for decorative purposes?

His ruby eyes widened.

'_I designed a ship of metal?'_ He couldn't let them know he had no idea how important this ship was to the meeting. Good thing his nanny and Hao are here to assist him, otherwise this would not only shame him but his country as well. _'Think stupid; if I had a metal ship what would I use it for?'_ Taking over other countries? No, he had the cannons for that. What would a steel ship be good for? His brain finally clicked. Warfare on the waters! He had learned a valuable lesson when fighting that imbecilic panda. _'I wouldn't be calling him an imbecile, he wasn't the one who almost had a cannon crush him to death. Pssh. Some bird you are.'_ Shen narrowed his eyes at the smartass voice that nitpick his actions. This isn't the time to engage in an argument with himself.

"I would not expect anything less of China's_ great_ Emperor." Shanti's expressionless face gave Shen this ungodly urge to walk away and greet the other guest_. 'I have an odd feeling this woman hates me…I mean she really hates me.'_ Or maybe it is just a reptile thing. They aren't the best creatures to show much emotion, let alone become friendly.

"Shanti behave yourself, and do not express your lips like that. You are too beautiful to ruin such a landmark with frown lines." In truth the Indian woman's lips had treaded into the falls of baring a dark frown. Once spoken to, her lips reverted back into a neutral expression.

"I apologize for showing such, disrespect." Shanti lowered her head. Shen knew it was just a gesture of mannerisms and nothing more.

"Ahem." Giving out a rough cough. "Shanti be a dear and wait for me at our seats." The royal blue female obeyed her husband's orders. Slithering away from the two males, Shen felt that Naja was looking passed himself. Then his golden eyes relaxed. "Forgive my wife; she is still stung by the events that led to your great victory." He chuckled lightheartedly. "An event I'm sure that will thrive through the ages." He smiled back at the lost peacock.

"Uh, sure." Not fazed by his informal answer, Naja peeked around Shen to see a white dressed serpent. A pretty young viper. His lips curved up some more, giving him a very warm expression.

"Mind if I ask who this young lady is?" The Indian ruler questioned the host.

Young lady? What is he talking about? _'Viper. Idiot, she's standing behind you.'_ Turning around, there she was. Quiet as ever, yet she has this cautious look on her face when he faced her. _'Can't blame the snake after the way you treated her back there.' _The way he treated her? Shen did nothing of the kind. _'Mounting that poor woman, like you are some kind of animal.'_ He is an animal! _'Oh forgiiiive meee. I thought I was a royal first and an animal second.'_ Seriously, is this how he sounded to people? How nerve racking.

"This is Viper, she's the Soothsayer's apprentice." Giving her space, Shen stepped aside to let the cobra glance more at his brethren. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Viper." When he greeted her with such formality, she had to look away. "Why are you in bandages?" The elder man whispered. His tail touched the middle of her forehead. Viper tried to lower her head; she is not high in status to gaze eye to eye with someone of great virtue. Naja only raised his eyelids to her. _'Who did this to you?'_ He mouthed but the woman refused to speak to him.

"Is everything fine?" Shen wasn't sure why Naja was eyeing Viper like that. Like he was examining her. So what if she was wearing wrappings and…okay now that he thought about it, her disposition looked quite questionable.

Removing his eyes away from her, Naja cleared his throat. "Yes everything is _fine_." Shen did not like how he stressed that word. Slithering away from the two, he was the two cobra conversing where they sat, in a split second he swore he saw Shanti bare her long fangs at him. As Naja…whispered.

What just happened!

"You said something to him." Shen glared at Viper.

How is he blaming her, when she said nothing to him_! 'Dumb man.'_ She hissed at him. "How the hell could I say something to him when I was silent the whole time, you numbskull." Whispering just as harshly as he did to her.

"I don't know. But I'm not the bad one here. For some reason he went over to his wife, whispered something and she glared at me. Now what does that tell you?" He stood in front of Viper so people could not read the pairs facial expression. Of course Viper's showed no hostility towards the dangerous peafowl. "It tells me that you cannot keep your eyes to yourself. She probably felt you looking over, got offended and hissed at you." She frowned _'You also can't keep your body to yourself either, sick animal.'_ Stop thinking about it Viper! A recent incident like that, how could she not overlook it? What if she wasn't strong enough? Would he…would he…would he just, _take_ her right there where everyone could watch? She should have listened to Cai Han…

'_I am warning you for the safety of your life, stay away from Lord Shen. As fun as you may find it to be, do not argue with him, he rules all of China.'_

'_Stay by her side at all times, he knows better than to hurt you in front of her.'_

Shen brought his face closer to hers. "Do not get fresh with me, woman." Feeling a heated blush wash over her face, she began to slip from eye contact. _'He addressed me as woman, right before he harassed me.' _Shen saw a terrified look her eyes. What is wrong with her?

Viper's heart was pounding so loud it was beginning to take a toll on her body_. 'He's going to do it again; he really is going to do it again.'_ Turning away from him. " I'm going over there by the Soothsayer. See yah." Making a vast getaway from the confused ruler. The corner is now Viper's security shelter.

"That was…" Trying to put his wing on it. _'Odd?'_ Yep, that was it.

"Everyone take your seats. The meeting will begin now." Shen announced to the guests. Wiggling his index finger. "Hao, join me over here." Somewhere against the wall, the strong wolf, revealed himself and followed towards the Emperor. Leaning down to the peacock's level, it seemed the older male needed to put a word in before moving on.

"I need you to inform me of all affairs that had gone on before my memory loss." He ordered in a quiet tone.

Hao nodded, obeying his wishes.

"We are having trouble with the numbers of immigrants coming into the lands, undocumented. Countries such as Mongolia, Thailand and Vietnam, have reported people missing. I am certain those are the ones residing in China. I request your permission to investigate the issue" A female boar spoke up.

Viper couldn't believe her eyes. _'Empress Ko Zang Sun! The Ko Zang Sun. The founder of printing and the ruler of Hong Hua province.'_ This is most certainly a gifted treat for her, to see such an important figure sitting before her.

Hao leaned to Shen. "You invaded her city six years ago; her forces were the first to fall. Gaining access to all of her city's profits, her military dwindled and the economy plummeted. You claimed her province and stripped her of her title as Empress, lowering her to be nothing more than a helper to your warfare."

That's good. He had broken one of the weakest of rulers. There is a question left unanswered. "Where is her husband?" Ko Zang Sun, had the weakest lands but still provided with an Emperor.

"Him? You murdered her husband in the invasion. Must have been a déjà vu moment for you. Heehe, cause you blew him to bits with the cannon." He restrained a smile, Shen averted from Hao and back to the boar.

"I will grant you permission to investigate. However the punishment will be my doing. Send every name that does show up on the list and I will give the soldiers the cue to eradicate all those who do not show up."

Ko Zang Sun bit her bottom lip in shame.

"Something about my orders does not please you? Ko Zang Sun." Shen's voice washed over her in an icy chill.

"No your majesty. I just thought that we should just send them back to their respected countries and let their court deal with their treason." She said truthfully.

"They feed off my land! Take the treasures I give to my people and you are suggesting that I send them back without scourging their actions? This is my country. If one wants to live here they must chip in like the natives and live among us not above us! Scavenging off my people, justifies them as stealing. And for such an action comes a price." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you understand? I would hate to repeat myself." He growled.

"I fully understand, Emperor Shen." She lowered her head to him.

"I am pleased to hear that, are there any other problems you would like to address?" He seemed a lot calmer.

"N-no, that is all I requested to speak to you about." She sounded mousy. No doubt from the oncoming anger that had begun to set in Lord Shen's emotions.

"I have a few problems, mainly with your soldiers." A dark and yet cool voice came from a black rat. His blue eyes stayed in its fixture on Ko Zang Sun but lingered off when Shen faced him, giving the rodent a slight nod.

Hao smirked. "That little guy over there is Emperor Shu. You did not invade his land, instead he surrendered. The massive battle that happened in his city, torn the land to ruins, people have deserted and bandits, thieves, and pirates have taken over the land. Occasionally us wolves go in and _clean_ up the mess. But the same problem appears again." After that _lovely_ little background information, he continued. Shen nodded and folded his wings in his lap.

"Yes? Go on." He demanded.

"I mean no disrespect, Emperor Shen. But the problem has been persisting into a level of being a nuisance. The wolves have been copulating with the female coyotes and dogs, leaving them to serve work in Gongmen City." He sounded disgusted with the whole situation.

Hao tried to choke back a laugh. When Shen eyed him curiously, he gave the peacock one easy way to sum up the problem. "He's upset cause my men keep fucking his village women." Trying not to roll his eyes. Shen sneered. "A little less raunchy next time, Hao." He whispered back.

"I see the problem quiet clearly, Shu. These women have wrongfully been violated."

"Hmm. No, your majesty, the women have admitted to their given pregnancies as being consensual."

"Then what exactly is the problem? Are you saying that they have no right to mate with their desired female?"

"That is not what I am saying at all. They are breeding with these women and yet they rarely stay around to raise their abomination, that is showing China a bad image of family planning and that makes you look bad."

"Abomination! Why you little smarta…" Hao gritted his fangs.

"Hao, please. Hold your opinions to yourself unless asked upon." Shen muttered.

'_Makes me look bad!'_ Oh how Shen wanted to dart this vermin with every knife he owned.

"T-tell me Shu, how will this make me look bad?" Not wise to stand in front of a volcano that is about to erupt. Blame is not an accusation he sits well with.

"People follow the teachings of their leader. If their leader fails to show an example of morality how will his city know what to mirror?"

"I see how you are overreacting to this. The women were not raped, there was an option for them and they chose to go in a different route and engaged in mating. It sounds like you are taking your anger out on the troops because of your fallen status as Emperor. If you want a worthy opponent, I'm _right_ here." Shen waited patiently, his metal claws clicking against the floor. Shadowing his anxiousness to hurt the creature.

"Emperor Shen I mean no disrespect. I was simply suggesting that maybe you can send in female soldiers instead of the males." His voice was not strong as it had been a few seconds ago.

Raising a silky black eyebrow, Shen gave off the body language that he was taken back. "Simply suggesting? What an odd way of suggesting! You did not suggest one thing. Shu you not only insult my actions as Emperor but also insulted my partner. Calling the pups an abomination shows a low level of flippancy to your own morals." He watched the rat's facial expression. Shen knew that Emperor is stubborn man that will not bow to others. Having his kingdom taken away from him under given circumstances, led the rodent to have a bitter taste towards the peacock.

"My apologies your highness. I was being insensible and should have stated my question differently without adding any personal feelings to it." It took so much for Shu to say that, this stupid peacock shouldn't be running the show at all! With the havoc he has bestowed upon this great country, it ills him.

"You should not have added your personal feelings to it!" His voice carried loud, and the rat shrunk back into his seat. "The soldiers I gave you are doing fine, there is no need for me to switch out the gender, because you are being paranoid. The wolves work for me, protecting China. If anything they are showing a good example. What do you think would happen to those women if I didn't send out the workers? And wolves, for the sake of this conversation, I only state as a given fact from my companion here that they mate for life. They do not leave their female and abandon their offspring." As Shen spoke with such regality, he failed to notice the shocked look on Hao's face.

Not once had Shen stood up for his men. Usually Hao is the one protecting them. Even the Soothsayer had a small faint smile on her lips, while Viper was amazed. In the course of her stay, she saw the fowl as nothing more than a brat and an egotistical prick. But when he pecked the head off that guy, it showed her that he really did care for Hao and his army.

"I will be keeping a close eye on your sentences, Shu. Any verbal comments against my judgment or discrimination against those that reside in my system will be an automatic assumption of a threat on my life, and _if_ you are lucky, you will be banished." The room became quiet; Shen's calm eyes had eyed the ex-rulers. This is a tactic his parents had once used when they spoke in meetings. Being royal does not mean everyone likes you. Establishing a pecking order will ensure that they know where they stand and not to cross that line into a territory that will serve fatal to them.

"Now besides that invalid request you gave me, what other problems are going on?"

'_He…he can't be serious!'_ Shu gritted his large teeth. "Your majesty I sent you a scroll, weeks ago, notifying you what is going on in the village." A bunch of heads turned to Shen for an answer.

Hao's burgundy eyes widened. _'Oh shit!'_ This can't be good.

"Don't you _remember_?" Those words made Shen wince, coming from Ko Zang Sun.

The Soothsayer knew that if they figure out his _condition_, this will not end well. With Shen's current position, he is playing a blind man's game. Each step, every decision he makes in this room will be stressful and must be taken into consideration, as some of the motives may bite him in the behind, later on.

"Oh, that was for Emperor Shen?" A soft feminine voice broke the thick silence.

Viper is now the center of attention. She was thinking the same as everyone in here. _'What is she up to?'_ However he would be lying if he didn't want to know exactly what her angle is at. He is astounded at how a soft, whispery, beautif…how a voice like hers was able to stop a whole meeting session, puzzles him.

"I was not aware of its importance. A scroll was sent here, but due to the rainy weather. The paper fell apart." Gesturing her eyes to the bird, she kept her head slightly lowered. "Emperor Shen was tending to his city at the time of the unfortunate event; it would have been inconsiderate of me to bother him. I informed Hao, who in turn, informed our majesty of the torn scroll. I assure you that Emperor Shen saw that it would have only cause frustration to send a message just so you would have to repeat yourself. He wanted to readdress the issue face to face. Knowing how calm and understanding you are, he knew you would agree to the decision." The uncomfortable silence reeled around the room again.

"Master Viper, wha-what are you doing here?"

Viper's head rose to the sound of Shu's voice, filled with much disbelief. The man saw the wrappings around the crown of her head. The presence of the Furious fighter being in Gongmen alone is unheard of.

"It is her." Ko Zang Sun's voice broke out from the disarrayed whispers.

"Quiet." Shen made sure not to shout or snap. He had to keep it together. "This meeting is for discussing problems in my country and examining what had gone on with Japan's recent invasion. Not discussing Master Viper's reason for being here." His ruby eyes softly locked her emerald orbs. "What affairs I engage in beyond politics is no body's business but mine."

Hao's ears flattened against his head_. 'Careful Shen. Don't start what you can't finish.'_ He wanted to speak out but Shen spoke much faster and said the wrong sentence.

Viper had shrunk back into her little corner with the Soothsayer.

"Now, shall we resume this meeting without any more interruptions?" He looked around, not one protested. "Okay, I want to focus on that scroll Shu had sent me. What urgencies were you going to notify me on?" The ruler made a small sigh.

"Oh yes about that, seeing how the scroll was destroyed in an act of Mother Nature. I'll have to go by memory. Taiwan has offered to contribute to the ship, in turn they want protection. They had spotted a few unmarked European ships. Unable to identify the country's origins, they are in a state of panic. Vietnam is having a few problems, mainly with the neighboring towns that lead into their lands; it has more to do with their geographic structure with China, Laos, Thailand and Cambodia, just a bunch of nonsensical bullying. Nothing you can't put an end to. Lastly Japan has requested to join you as your allies, however a few countries remain a threat, in the Northern part, Russia has been quiet but too quiet, and it leads me to believe that they are planning something. Korea's ruler, Juri Shu had struck out against Japan a year ago, of course the Japanese retaliate and Juri Shu retreated for unknown reasons." He placed the paper down on the table.

"I will grant Taiwan troops, only after they tell me the exact amount of metal they are going to offer me. Then we will trade at the same time. As for the European ships, I will give Taiwan a fair amount of cannons, for which my troops will shoot the target on sight. If any European survives the blast, Taiwan is to take them in for questioning. From there I will choose what punishment they will endure. As for the bullying with Vietnam, I want more information on what actions the other countries are doing to them. I refuse to step in if it is just a bunch of childish games going on down there. I accept Japan's request. But I want more information on their reasoning, Shu make sure you send a scroll to them. I want documents on both Korea and Russia, what affairs had they chartered to? I will be keeping a close eye on them. I find it suspicious that Korea had fought Japan a year ago only to have Japan be invaded months ago. I will also be looking into Juri Shu." Stopping, he looked at Shu. "Is that all?" he said quite bluntly.

"Y-y-ye-yes, Emperor Shen." It was mind blowing how fast he had solved those issues. Usually he just goes around logic and would have went in and fight the problems. His emotional position looks much different than last time.

Emperor Shen, had wrappings around his forehead, much like Master Viper. For him to ask a personal question is out of context and none of his business.

"Moving on."

Viper listened to the next person to talk to Shen. Emperor Hun. The golden snub-nosed monkey, informed Shen of a different issue, one that made her giggle on the inside. She saw the smile on the elder goat's face widened even more. The guest tried their hardest not to laugh.

"I am only speaking the truth." His voice was much bolder and warmer than the other two ex-rulers. "Given your age, I am sure you have a manager who distributes documents of women for you to choose from." The primate's smile never left his lips.

"I recruited you for general purposes of what goes on in Gongmen City…"

"Don't securing the royal bloodline includes the cities involvement."

"Really now?" Shen placed a wing under his chin. "Foolish me. Here I thought the only involvement of securing the royal bloodline is myself." A flashy, smug smile appeared.

"Now that is amazing Emperor Shen." The monkey shrugged. "No, I mean it. Who knew you were capable of reproducing by budding." His toothy smile showed up when Shen's smug expression downed into a frown.

"Hun, what are you asking of me?" Shen grunted.

"Nothing that requires much energy. Just wondering when Gongmen will be seeing newer peafowls flapping around. The throne is the biggest priority, your majesty." He folded his long arms behind his head, noticing the little chuckles from Shu and Ko. Pulling his right arm around to his face, his index finger pressed to his lips in an _'sshh'_ gesture.

Emperor Hun, the light hearted joker. He still has his followers respect and honor, Shen has taken much from him but those are two things he can never steal.

"When it is time for me to court a respected female and an heir has been made. The City will be the first to know. For right now, I am not focusing on that at the moment." Shen tried to look at Viper, but she held her head lowered, not to look anyone in the eyes. _Especially his_.

"That is understandable. What about the holiday festivities, namely the _Winter Festival_?" Hun knew how popular Gongmen gets during that time of the year. The biggest tourist attraction is the fireworks display on the special event. Not to mention the dances and other fun activities. There is still beauty to this land, no matter how much blood has been shed.

"Like always, it will resume its normal schedule."

"I'm sure this time; you will be joining the festival." Hun grinned.

Shen gave him a blank stare.

Viper leaned towards the Soothsayer. "He never went to his own festival?" That is pretty strange.

"Ever since his banishment and the death of his parents. Shen lets his people celebrate, however he stays in the palace locked away. It has more to do with the fireworks displayed at the end of the day." As she explained, Viper's face fell into that of sadness.

'_Poor guy. I didn't know he was banished and I can't believe Bei Mei San and Zao Jing are dead.'_ She thought, feeling bad for her rude treatment to him.

"No. I will not be attending this year." Shen coldly responded.

"Oh? Okay." Hun said. Quite disappointed in the Emperor's answer.

'_You should know by now he will never set foot on Gongmen's ground during that holiday.'_ Hao, thought as he watched the bird's scrunched up expression relax.

"Well there is nothing else for me to say. The City is in good condition, the province itself is standing to perfection. After numbering down the one's trying to conjure up a rebellion against you, the place has been normal. The wolves have been doing a great job on protecting the citizens." Hun honestly said. He is a made of great compliments, when he sees something being done right, he will voice an opinion on it. Give credit, where credit is appropriate.

The Soothsayer felt the young woman's eyes on her. _'Ah, such a curious child.'_ She gave her, her undivided attention. "Yes Viper." She had been staring at the three former rulers.

"If this is a meeting with the Generals, why are there only ex-rulers and foreign rulers?" It did not make any sense.

"These _are_ the Generals. Hun, Ko, and Shu serves as Shen's _'eyes'_ for the land. He cannot watch everything around him at the same time. So he is using the past rulers to do so for him. It lets people feel like nothing has changed and they are united. Despite the false sense of security Shen is giving his country." Her voice lowered even more on the last part.

"The foreign rulers, Naja and Shanti play a very important part to the ship idea. They are the ones Shen wants on his side." The Soothsayer kept her eyes on the peafowl. "Don't be afraid to look, it is quite all right, they know who you are." Her lips went up in a cunning smile.

'_I can?'_ Well if it is okay to look, she lifted her face to see the many faces of people she really didn't recognize. Her eyes fell on a woman, the old tiger wore a large decorative hat of many colors, green, swirls of gold and twelve golden spikes trimmed the top, purple waves on the bottom and red dots poked on the green fabric. The wooden red and turquoise beads rested against her forehead, the long veil hung gracefully in the back, protecting her neck. Her beaded tribal necklace matched the hat in similar hues. She is a Mongolian tiger, judging from her distinctive attire.

"I see you have a strong hold on your country, Emperor Shen." Naja straightened up in his seat.

"I'm glad you see that, Maharaja Naja." He kept his stone expression.

"After witnessing how you dealt with the matters of this meeting, I will reconsider and grant you the metal from our land." He smirked.

"You will?" Shen was obviously not convinced.

"Yes, under one condition." Shanti hissed softly, out of habit. "Our advisor Deshi will be recording the progress and making sure you stay true to your word." She pointed her tail to the seat beside her. Revealing a very attractive turquoise peafowl with a royal blue crest with gold circles for a symbol. His garnet eyes are sharp and unexpressive. He sat patiently by his rulers.

'_Deshi? Clearly he is not South Asian; he is, no doubt, Chinese! Even his name meaning origin is Chinese.'_ Shen closed his beak, as the respected male stared back at him.

"This has nothing to do with trust, we are simply taking." Shanti clicked her fangs. "_Extra _precautions on the matter." He didn't have to question her motives. He tried to invade them once; she will make sure it won't happen again. A lot has happened in six years.

"Questioning your trust should be my motive. _'Recording the progress?' _sounds like the workings of a spy to me. No offense. Maharani Shanti." His natural slanted eyes narrowed even more at her.

"None taken, Emperor Shen." She brushed it off, nonchalantly.

"We are not trying to spy on you. I know if we were building something of, excuse me for saying this, but mass destruction, you would send someone to make sure there are no _other_ unnecessary adjustments being planned in the duration of the making of the model." It is a logical tactic, over the course of the years. Shen has grown strong in military and it is his charisma that he holds to his people that puts her on edge. Naja just wanted to snub out a flicking flame before it ignites into a wildfire.

"I do see it from your point of view." Eyeing the multi colored fowl up and down, he returned his gaze back to the two cobras. "He will stay in one of the guest rooms by the Soothsayer's quarters. That way he will still be in my reach if I need his assistance. And the room arrangement won't feel any less unwelcoming and more hospitable." In truth if this man is going to stay for a long term, Shen must make sure to treat their advisor with respect and not like a stranger.

For a second Shanti had a soft smile grace her lips, giving her facial features an even warmer glow. "Thank you for your corporation, Emperor Shen." Giving Deshi a sharp stare. "You are to listen and obey Emperor Shen's orders. Your duty is to only record the progression of the ship, if I read anything else other than that, you will be marked for treason and I give Emperor Shen permission to kill you if the alliance has been breached." The woman's thin tongue slithered out from in between her poisonous fangs. "I do not need your feedback to let me know if you understood me, your records will be proof enough." Deshi kept his eyes on Shen as she spoke to him.

Viper did not know that the Indian queen is such a strict woman; her husband seems a lot more lighthearted than Shanti. But maybe something happened, did Shen take over their country? He seems to have a lot of countries believing in him and that can come off as being a threat to other people. Now she can see why Hun wanted Shen to focus on marriage and producing heirs. He's not a god and not immune to assassinations, if he dies; it's all over for Gongmen.

"Who is the tigress woman sitting beside you? Shen spotted the calm elderly women. Her sharp features gave her a noble appearance. Throughout the whole meeting she never spoke or made herself known, up until now.

"This is Bayarmaa, our Shaman. She requests to stay in the palace to help you." Naja said boastfully.

Shen frowned. "What for?" He gave Bayarmaa a strange look.

"I want to assist you with gaining trust over Mongolia." Her raspy voice rung out in the room.

"In what ways can you help?" He pressured further. "You should have spoken out at the beginning." His feathers slightly rose. She shouldn't have waited till the nearing of their meeting to ask for a request.

"I am a native of Mongolia, my majesties requested for my presence in India because of a disease that has been spreading throughout their land. Giving this circumstance, I am not here to cure but to unite. My country does not like to be forced upon by other neighboring lands, and are cautious to who speaks to them. You are a Chinese man, no matter how virtuous you will try to be to my people, they will not take your word. For all they see is Chinese and not their own." This was the same unwritten code all countries share.

"So, Bayarmaa. You are saying that I need you to speak to the Mongolian residence to assure them they are in secured hands?" Shen watched her body language. A statue she reminded him of.

"Yes, Emperor Shen, that is my request." Her thin veil swayed slightly as she leaned against the chair.

"I will grant your request." Shooting a glance at Naja and Shanti. "However, I _will_ be keeping a record on you, which I will keep for myself. You are not only representing India along with Deshi, but Mongolia's alliance with me is placed in your paws. Fail me and you will disgrace both nations." He saw how unaffected she is by his words.

"I assure you Emperor Shen, I never failed before." Her confident face showed off her golden eyes.

"There's a first for everything. Just keep my warning in mind." The peafowl strictly spoke to the Mongolian woman. "You will be staying in the room next to the Soothsayer." His ruby eyes meet , gold and green. "Is that all Maharaja Naja, Maharani Shanti?" The two cobras both gave him a smile.

"Yes Emperor Shen that is all, for now." The male snake answered for the both of them.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed before I close this meeting?" He announced to everyone else. Shen gave word that the meeting has come to an end. People got up, Hao along with the two ladies where impressed. He made it out of the slaughterhouse without being touched.

Viper followed after the Soothsayer as she congratulated the royal bird.

"Master Viper." Shu's voice came from behind her.

Stopping she faced the rat with confusion in her eyes.

Shen felt the goat wrap her arms around his neck. "I knew you were going to do well." He rolled his eyes at her; lucky for him she couldn't see it. "Don't roll your eyes behind my back" His eyes became big _'Now how did she…what? She can predict that too?'_ Looking up at Hao, he pulled against the affectionate goat. "Hao, what time is it?" The wolf smirked at the peacock.

"Time to stop acting like a momma's boy to your nanny." He chuckled.

"Hardy har har, that is not what I mean. What time is it?" Shen's feathers spread and flared out before residing to its calm structure.

"It's a quarter after noon, why?" Hao didn't see the major importance of the time.

"I have to be on schedule, go retrieve one of my pills, they should be on my dressing table and a glass of water." He demanded.

The wolf didn't need to be told twice, dashing off, he exited the room. The Soothsayer stared back at him. "Shen you never told me what those pills are for?" She gave him a concerned smile.

On the other hand, Shen had to count backwards from ten to keep himself from blushing. He would die before telling her the _special_ pills Ji ordered for him.

"I believe that is none of your business."

"But Shen."

"Can't a man have a _little _privacy in his life?" He quietly snapped at her.

"Of course Shen." She chuckled.

Viper saw all three of the ex-rulers surrounding her. Ko Zang Sun stood next to Shu. "Master Viper, why are you here and not in The Valley?" The boar's soft light brown eyes searched Viper's for an answer.

"You can't answer for us, because it is not meant for us to know." Hun's warm tone reached out to her, as he took his stand beside her.

"She should not be here; we need to take her back. Master Viper could be held hostage for all we know or worse, look at her forehead." Shu hissed at the primate.

"If she is being held hostage, then she knows how to get herself out of trouble. She is a warrior. Victory tastes better when one obtains it by doing it themselves." Hun said unmoved by Shu's helping hand of getting the young woman out of Gongmen City. "Keep in mind Shu, you are walking in hot water with Emperor Shen. Do not give him a reason to exile you from China." This is a delicate situation.

"We can't leave her here, who knows what he'll do." Ko said trying to desperately sway the monkey's decision.

"I only came here to say hello to her, and maybe give her a hug." A giant grin came onto his face as he held the snake in his arms. "Not sure of the reasons you two want to see her, but that was my intention." He looked at her happily.

Viper smiled back, he reminded her so much of Master Monkey. Warm and unpredictable, not to mention funny. Watching the monkey walk over to the snakes, the three of them began conversing .

The door reopened. Hao ran over to Shen with the two items he had asked for.

Viper watched him swallow something and gulp down a full glass of water. His body began to straighten up, turning around his eyes locked on hers. _'That look…oh no, NOT AGAIN!'_ She began to make a beeline towards the cobra couple.

"Enjoying the meeting Viper?" He stood in front of her. Shen's regal composure slumped a little when he started to move closer to her, resulting with Viper backing up. In this game the outcome is never good, usually it end up with someone…

_Slam!_

Enclosed in a corner.

Viper felt him brushing his face against hers. Being slightly taller than her, his white feathers touched her chest. She could make out every little detail on his plumage. "Come any closer and…and I'll scream." His wide eyes lowered in their normal half lidded position. "Don't think I won't, cause I will." Hoping that he would take her threat into consideration.

"This is _my_ room, and I'm not doing anything harmful to you." Craning his ivory neck against hers, he saw the purple bruise against it. Resting his head on her, his beak slightly opened, pinching the fresh wound, his warm tongue draped against it. Viper froze in place at the arousing gesture. "Stop that." She ordered weakly. Shen smirked nuzzling her head. "Why?" his voice was soft like the pillows and rich like the finest silk. "Because you are not exactly in your bedroom…" He quickly faced her.

"Would that setting be more _appealing_?" If his eyes got any wider they would fall right out of his head.

"That is not what I mean, people can see you." Thankfully her mind had cleared from that moment of…excitement.

Right after saying that a shadow graced both of them. Shen's train stood high off the ground. "I am having an important talk with Master Viper, please go back to your conversations." The room had gone quiet when the bird displayed but immediately went back to talking once he announced the reason, unaware of the peacock's real motives behind those long feathers.

Gazing back at her, he planted himself in the position he once was in seconds ago. "Now where was I?" he smiled thoughtfully. "Ah yes, now I remember." He bit down on her bruise. Shen closed her eyes, pressing against the wall; she had to do everything in her power to _not _let out a moan. Why was he doing this to her? Was he getting back at all those smart comments she made? She's in a unfair position, if she hits him he can get back at her, he rules all and he knows it.

"Please stop sucking my neck; you'll get drool on it." Her airy voice rung out against the side of his body.

Was he a gentleman and latched off?

No

If anything he bit harder.

Royal men do not drool. He didn't mind her talking as he lavished her publicly. As long as either of them makes a sound of erotic pleasure, the people only see him and Viper having a private conversation that can be on any topic that comes to their mind.

Breaking away from her neck, the bruise had turned a deep purple with red undertones to it. Satisfied by his craftsmanship, he lifted the hanfu back in place, covering the bite mark. Bringing his face leveled with hers, Viper began to panic. Fearing what ideas are flowing through the stimulated male's body.

Opening the door two women had arrived. Both Yin Wei and Ji searched the room for a certain fowl. "Emperor Shen." Ji addressed Shen's title, spotting a white, red and black fan; she knew that is a man she is looking for.

"Go get Shen." Ji asked her timid sister.

Yin Wei tapped her hoofs against the fan "Emperor Shen, we need to talk to you." Her soft voice went unnoticed.

"Oh for the love of…" Ji grunted. Jumping up, she yanked the fan down. "See! That is how you get his attention when he puts his train up." Ji saw Yin Wei's shocked expression. The white sheep saw all eyes directing towards Shen, even a few people gasped. "What is everyone staring at?" Yin Wei pointed in the appropriate direction.

"T-t-turn around." The black sheep muttered out.

Doing so, she saw something that didn't faze her. Shen's beak was parted slightly with Viper's lips pressed against it. His eyes relaxed as Viper's were big with astounding curiosity.

Ji's face became red. _'Damnit!'_ She huffed. "You weren't supposed to take those pills during the meeting." Grabbing the peacock by the collar on his robe, she asked Hao to take him to his room. The wolf carried the Emperor out, looking over the wolf's shoulders, Shen kept his eyes on a flushing Viper for as long as he could, till they rounded a corner.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Ji grunted. "How embarrassing." Thankfully the meeting was over.

The Soothsayer gave the people an uneasy smile. "I'm sure you all can go now." The goat watched as each member exited while bidding her goodbye. Turning to Ji, The Soothsayers eyes filled with frustration. "Explain yourself Ji." The black sheep sidestepped away from the doctor when Hao revealed himself in the doorway.

OOO

"Where's Shen?"

Hao glanced at the goat. "Shen is in his room, hopefully he'll stay in there, I don't have a key so I can't lock him in." Turning to Ji, he growled. "What the hell did you give him? I had a hard time getting him to stay in his own room; he kept trying to fly over me to get back here. What are those pills; he had taken another one this morning?" They glared at her.

"Fine, seeing how you will be the ones dealing with his behavior, especially when it becomes worse. Those pills are herbal supplements to enhance his sex drive. His libido is low, so those pills give him a maximum boost. The dosage I gave him is strong, so it will get his body to adjust to it." Ji folded her arms.

"That explains why he jumped on me." Viper muttered.

Everyone stared at her.

Yin Wei gasped. "He jumped on you?" Viper shook her head 'yes.'

"Right before he bit my neck." Turning she pulled the back to the hanfu down. Showing off the mark. Ji started to laugh, soon enough Hao joined in.

"That's not funny." The goat frowned.

"The hell it is. Shen tried to fuck her. When peafowls mate, the peacock latches his beak on to the peahen's neck. Judging from how persistent he is, he won't stop till he does. The pills only enhance, it doesn't do anything else, they don't take over one's mind, and it just makes them really horny." Hao laughed even harder. Ji smiled at Viper.

"Oh, calm down, just stay away from him tonight. That is when he should take the last pill for the day. Other than that I can't do anything. Shen pays me and well, girl's got to eat." She shrugged at the serpent.

Viper understood how tricky this situation is. If she is going to lose her virginity, she was hoping it would be with someone she loved. Not a bird, who is trying to force his repressed sexual urges onto her. Right now she just wants to lie down and sleep the whole day away, but she knew she couldn't do that.

Well so far, the day was being merciful to her, Viper never saw Shen for the remainder of the day. The Soothsayer showed her the starting point for getting to know plants to help with mixtures such as mushrooms; it will be awhile before she even touches nightshade and other poisonous plants. But when taking baby steps, she will be the best can she be, at this. How hard can it be? If Viper could get the hang of acupuncture, herbal reading and mixing should be a cinch.

Snacking throughout the hours, when dinner came, the Soothsayer brought them fried rice and green tea. "Lord Shen is having dinner with the quest that attended the meeting." Viper had to hold back a giggle, as she pictured how awkward the dinner must be.

"I won't be seeing Shen anytime soon? Will I?" Her eyes looked pleading at the goat, but there is nothing she can do, the most successful execution she can deliver to the man is stalling Viper in their sessions. The good part is the guest will be staying till the end of the Winter Festival, giving Viper enough space to get away from the, _uh ahem_, affectionate male.

"No, but when you are with him, bring up any topic you can think of. I think he lashes out when you have your guard down. Do not give him any more opportunities to do that, he is Emperor and has authority over everyone in this palace. He can see fit to have things _fall_ in his favor, at any time." She stated kindly.

Finishing up the meal, Ji had entered the room. "Hey Viper, did Dazhong put something on, to treat that love bite you have on your neck?" She saw Viper's face turn red.

"It is not a love bite, it's a bruise." She corrected the smiling sheep.

"Suuure. Well any who." She nodded to the Soothsayer. "Dazhong, Yin Wei needs to talk to you." Upon entering, Yin Wei smiled gently. "I have to go home, so I can't stay long." Ji eyed her to go on. "I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. I shouldn't have said that." Her blue eyes showed true sincerity.

"It is quite all right, dear." The goat had a facial expression that made it clear that she was very happy about the sheep being on a cooler level. All she really needed was to get some air and calm down. The whole discussion was very overwhelming for her.

"Here." Handing her a scroll, Yin Wei quickly left. Leaving the two women, Viper and Dazhong, with surprised expressions. Ji excused herself to her own quarters. "I think you know what it's about." She gave the fortuneteller a sly smirk before exiting.

Opening it up, her eyes fell upon every letter.

'_**I will help her escape, she has ten days to prepare. Once I leave for the supplies trip, I will not come back. Too much of a risk for me.' **_

The scroll wasn't signed but she knew who wrote it. Rolling the scroll back up, she beamed at Viper. _'Child, soon you will be free.' _Nothing can ruin this plan, it is completely foolproof. Picking up the bowls, she turned to Viper. "I'll be right back." Closing the door. Viper was alone.

Slithering about, she saw something silver and shiny on the middle shelf, reaching up, the item turned out to be a long piece of fabric that mush have went to someone's rob. It reminded her of the ribbons she used to twirl around when she was a little girl.

Wrapping her tail around the end, she moved her body with it. Oh! It brings back those days. In a state of walking down memory lane, she failed to notice the door close quietly behind her or the faint clicking sound of the door being locked.

The person watched her flow with the fabric, even humming a sweet little song. Bending her flexible body, when she bent backwards, she saw Shen, from her view, he was upside down. Jolting up, she faced her whole body to him.

Clapping his thin wings together, he applauded the woman; it electrified his senses, seeing how _versatile _she is. "Beautiful _my _dear. That was quite a sight to see. I did not know you could ribbon dance." He watched her slowly go around him to the door.

"Yes, well." She coughed lightly. "I've been dancing since I was a little girl. But if you don't mind, I have to see what is keeping the Soothsayer." Curling her tail around the handle, she pulled and pulled but the door wouldn't open.

A soft chuckle came from Shen, as he revealed to her, black key. Viper's face paled.

"Why did you lock the door?" Her voice shook as she watched him twirl the key around his index finger.

"I just thought. You wouldn't mind giving an encore to a _private_ audience." He stared at her for a long time before grabbing a chair from his ex-nanny's table. Cause he sure isn't going to sit on the floor, resulting in a messy robe.

"Go on, Viper…_dance for me_." His heated stare never left her form.

Being locked in a room with a man that had harassed her twice in one day and kissed her, shows how unpredictable he is, and that scares her. Her heart began to pound against her chest, raising the fabric; she had no choice but to perform the task.

In the hallways Shen's right hand man begun calling out for him.

'_How the hell do you lose a guy that white?'_ He snorted.

"Hao what's wrong." The Soothsayer asked the grown canine.

"I'm looking for Shen. After dinner he excused himself to take his last pill and never came back…_oh fuck!"_

"Hao!"

"Sorry…we just have to get to your room."

"Wha."

"Trust me." He picked her up. "I know where he went." Running off he flew up the stairs and turned to her room. Placing the goat safely on the floor. She walked to the door and pulled. "It's locked. Shen! Open the door." No one answered.

"Step aside." A dark smirk crossed his muzzle as he raised his hammer to the handle.

OOO

Hui Ying saw the only Furious Five members that stayed, Master Mantis and Master Crane, she wasn't being picky she just need all the help Master Shifu can give. "I know she is alive in Gongmen City, I need to borrow you warriors for this task." The red panda stayed silent, she had explained everything and her reasons were all based on gambling with probability. If Viper is alive then they would have succeeded against all odds, however. If she is not alive, then they run the risk of getting killed by Emperor Shen.

Shifu, knew Hui Ying and when she has a hunch it is never wrong.

"I trust you on this Hui Ying. Master Crane and Master Mantis will assist you in the journey." Facing the female snake after nodding to his students and he questioned her. "When will you be leaving." Hui Ying wanted to give enough time for the men to train and prepare themselves. And to give her enough time to make more explosives.

"Ten days, should be enough time for me to be ready." She announced.

"Very well, in ten days you will depart with Hui Ying." Shifu made sure that Mantis and Crane get plenty of training. This is a mission of life and death and error will cost them.

Jio Long watched Hui Ying accept the offer of staying in the student barracks, in one of the extra rooms. Following after her, he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "I'm coming with you." It sounded more along the lines of an order, than a suggestion.

"Oh you are?" Now she was surprised.

"If you are telling the truth, which I have a feeling you are. I want to make that bird pay for kidnapping our daughter." He slithered beside her.

As they entered the palace, nobody noticed the dark figured walking up the stairs. Looking up the closed doors, lifting off the hood of their cloak. The anonymous figure turned out to be a female tiger; a black patch covered her left eye. With the wind howling behind her, she smiled faintly.

"I'm home." She muttered softly.

Upon entering she braced herself to explain why she never came back to the Jade Palace. Little did they know, their broken team is starting form again.

OOO

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**_

_**OOO**_

_**Maharaja: Is Sanskrit for 'great king' or 'high king'**_

_**Maharani (or Maharanee): Is the female equivalent title signifies the wife of the Maharaja or 'a woman ruling in her own right. Even though they mean the same thing, I use Maharani to represent Rajasi's mother's title since she is married to the Maharaja and Maharanee for Rajasi, because she is ruling in her own right.**_

_**Deshi: meaning 'virtuous man'**_

_**Naja: Cobra**_

_**Shanti: Peace**_

_**Bayarmaa: Joyful mother**_

_**Honh Hua: Red Flower  
><strong>_

_**OOO**_

**Blackwillow55: **I am happy to know that this story cheered you up. Sad poems get to me as well, I love reading fanfics after reading something tragic. That's just something I like to do ^V^ also I have no intention on discontinuing this fan, if it takes me three years to finish I will make it through. Yes Ji will be present but not for the whole story, same with Yin Wei. Yes I did watch the Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness, I not really happy with the setup but that is just my opinion XD

**Fiction Expansion: **Glade you got a nice laugh out of it ^U^ Oh! Even you saw that nothing good would come from taking those pills before the meeting and now you know why XD

**Jozs001: **Whew, man it is difficult to write them and thank you for the complement. Also I applaud you for pointing out that the peacock does bite the peahens neck when he mating with her. Yes, I did make intentional. I find it cool how much readers really pay attention and ask questions.

**Serb: **Oh yeah ^V^ hee-hee I could never kill off Po. As for the concubines, we will have to just wait and see when they'll make their appearance. Yes this was one long war meeting, but Shen made it out alive. I hope you like ShenxViper action because you will be getting a lot ^U^


	11. Confusion

Her movement is slow and graceful. It is difficult to dance to no music but years and years of practicing in her room as a little snake had given her a gift that ended up being quite useful, even if the situation itself is beyond bizarre. Viper kept her eyes closed as she danced. No. She did not have the strength to look at that man. The impure thoughts that are running through his mind, it made her throat dry as her chest felt as if her lungs had collapsed.

Shen watched her amorously; her hanfu flowed with the owner's body. The sight would look ten times better if she actually had a ribbon, instead of a rag swinging around in the air. He had to say, his ripped up piece of robe blended with her dress. But with her beauty there is no need for the ribbon. _Yesss_. Get rid of that disposable item, it shamelessly shields parts of her, he deserves to see.

He saw the female staring back at him. "Why did you stop dancing?" his silky vocals bounced off the silent room.

Viper shook her head. "I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me?" dropping her _'hand-made'_ ribbon to the floor.

"Pardon? Do explain to me of your sudden confusion, _Viper_." How could he make it seem like he did not know what this is all about! Shen sat up in his seat with much arrogance. That stupid smirk permanently planted on his face.

Her shining green eyes burned at him with much animosity. Though on the opposite end of the fiery woman's glare, the ivory male's flirtatious smile never left his beak. "Do not play dumb with me, Lord Shen." He lifted his wing up "Emperor Shen" correcting the reptile swiftly. "I don't CARE!" She screamed at him. His red eyes lifted with interest. "You are the only male I know to mood swing more than any female I have ever met! One minute you are acting like a jackass to me, complimenting my dress as just _'presentable'_, only to turn into some raging lunatic hell bent on mounting me and I really don't want to ask about that little scene you did in the meeting room. But that is not just the reasons why I am furious at you. Shen you stole my first kiss, _my_ kiss, an action and moment every girl cherishes and you took that from me." Even if her voice was not giving off evidence of hurt, her face showed it quite perfectly.

Shen listened to her, nodding occasionally_. 'So she has never been kissed. And now, she'll forever have that memory of my beak pressed against her lips'_ he chuckled lightly. "Don't you think you are being melodramatic? That kiss is probably the best kiss you'll ever get; why not think of it as an enjoyable memory for the dull ones to come."

"You are such an egotistical, narcissistic…butthead." Her face went pink as the royal bird's laugh grew louder. "My-my-my, what a lovely shade of pink, it brings out that alluring pastel green face of yours." Viper cringed at him. "Your compliments mean nothing to me, so don't even try." She kept the distance between them, though just like how she guessed, he didn't make a move. Except for that little adjustment he made in his seat.

"I've never been so insulted in my life." He sounded so fake; she had to keep from rolling her eyes at him. "When I give a compliment, my words are true to their meaning." He placed his wings over his heart.

'_You mean complete and utter bullshit? Yeah, I can say your words are true to their meaning.'_ Her mind snapped at his response. "Well forgive me for sounding so illogical. It's not every day I get locked in my own room with some hormone ridden male, forcing me to dance for him. _Silly me, what was I thinking!_" She droned on.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast. I never forced you. You could have said no."

"You're joking right?" clearly he wasn't from the way his warm smile fell instantly into that cold stare, she knows all too well from Master Shifu. "Being the Emperor, I have no choice but to give into your request." She simply stated.

"Such a disappointing response. I would have expected more from you…but you are correct my word is law." Getting up from his seat, he found himself by her side under a split second. "Whatever request I desire, it is to be given to me without question. Correct me if I am wrong, Master Viper." His fingers graced the side of her sleek face.

He was right and now she was the prey in his tangled web. Caressing her face, she slowly leaned into the palm of his wing. He is warm, very warm. The cold winter made him out to be a walking fireplace. "_Hmmm_, I see you are speechless." His skinny fingers trailed down, settling underneath her delicate chin. Lifting it, he gazed into her eyes. "Why so lost for words?" he could feel her short breathing.

Is it wrong to like this sort of touching? She is supposed to be angry at him and yet he turned the tables on her, making her mind cloud with thoughts that she never even imagined. The strong effects of those pills brought out a side of him, she found annoying and strangely sensuous. Though someone of his age, must of had years of charming women, to become the supposed expert he is now.

'_What would I give to have that old cranky Shen back. At least he yelled at me, instead of trying to…'_ Viper broke from her thoughts, when she spotted those very creepy fingers sliding down the front of her hanfu, where the belt, holding her outfit together, lingered.

Her face blushed a bright red; she looked like a New Years scroll. Her thin tail lashed out at his wing. "Stop touching me you sick and disgusting…pervert!" Pushing away from him, her body curved around her dress protectively.

Shen is lost for words. _'Sick? Disgusting? PERVERT!'_ this woman is delusional; she even has the audacity to assume traits about him that are crooked. Though, being caught with his fingers prying on her won't help his defenses. A force drew him to her, he can't explain why; he just felt the need to touch, to feel to see if this creature is real. To see her withdraw away from his grasp left him feeling quite belittled. Like the elegant man that he is, he tried a different path to sway the lady back into his reach.

"Now…now my dear, don't be so loud. It's late and I have important political figures sleeping on this floor, it is best not to disturb them with _noises _of our own." The way his voice sounded made her feel on edge. He is talking yet thinking at the same time, like he has every angle blocked for her escape. A combination if used correctly could lead to unfortunate events.

How quickly an arousing touch, so inviting to her, became a game of cat and mouse, so fast. He is only reacting to her because of those supplements. There is something mentally wrong with this man; no mammal would try to fornicate with a reptile. It defies the law of nature.

"I'm tired Lord Shen. I want nothing else but to go to sleep." She gave him a rather convincing yawn. Shen's brain translated her woman words_. 'I want to have nothing to do with you'_ his beak trembled with annoyance. "So if you don't mind excusing yourself so the Soothsayer can come in. I can't be of any use if she doesn't get her rest as well." Viper gestured over to the herbal books. In other words, from woman to man, _'I don't want you touching me, so get the hell out of my room.'_ His brows lowered in a peeved curve. Ouch.

"You're not tired." He smiled at her. "I can sense you have a lot more energy left." His eyes widened at her. Viper's face twisted in disgust as she watched Shen fold his wings behind his back. Stepping forward, she only backed away.

Typical response after the commotion that had happened in the war room. He couldn't blame her for being so discreet with him, but backing away like he has some disease is uncalled for. He did not violate her, if he recalls that moment they had, she was responding to his display is a precise way that would indeed make him further their engagement to another setting.

Viper felt the opposite, the way he touched was explicit, and it made her feel wrong. She should've asked Ji on how many pills she gave him. But more so, she felt rattled by Shen's indecent _come-ons_.

"I don't know what kind of energy you are sensing but I know it's not mine."

"Viper."

"What!"

"No need to shout, how about we play a game…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to sug…"

"No."

"Now listen here…"

"No!"

"That's it woman! You will listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not." His wing clamped her mouth shut. "We are going to play a game." It came off as being an angered demand rather than a subtle request. Though this is Lord Shen she is talking to. A man of many faces.

"No offense, but if you look around, there is nothing in here that resembles a game. Plus you don't look like the kind of person that would _play_." She stressed the word with an expression of discomfort. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She growled at him. He wasn't afraid of her, he even found her hissing quite entertaining.

"I'm not harming you, so why are you so tense?" He actually looked concerned or maybe that is some kind of facade used to entrapped people. Lord Shen is a nobleman; his upbringing is based around weaving threads of silk around his victims, like a fatal cocoon. She remembered the discussion she had with servants, and she intends to keep her end of the deal. But in order to communicate, Shen has to be out of the room.

"I don't trust you, that is why I feel _tense_." Her words felt like a waterfall of chilling ice water had hit the elderly man in the face. He stumbled back away from her "What?" his voice lowered in a whisper. "I've given you freedom, a room…shelter! Food…clothes, what more do you want!" He shouted back at her.

Viper too was taken back; this was very different from the amorous attention he was giving her. How quickly this man has switched moods, it scared her. His eyes, sharp and dangerous, showed no kindness to them like they had before.

"Ungrateful woman, should have thrown you in the dungeons had it not have been for Dazhong's kind heart." His feathers flared out making him much more intimidating than before.

"You never intended on giving me any of those things, it was Dazhong that gave me shelter and food, as for freedom, I wouldn't say I have the greatest limitation but it still is better than nothing. So to counter your ignorant statement, yes I am grateful. However I owe you nothing and even if I did I would never use my body as payment." She saw his fiery gaze dim a bit. "You thought I would, didn't you?" That was what the kiss and tender words where all about, for giving her luxury, she was _to 'submit'_ to him, whenever he makes advances towards her, like she is some kind of exotic concubine. Suckling on her, like a bumble bee on an unsuspecting flower. Taking valuable honey not to love and cherish it but only to add another notch in the honeycomb he builds.

Her womanly nectar is not a toy he can play with and then throw away when he gets done with it. Being around Shen only made Viper notice more and more, that she is not just a fighter but a lady, a female. This wasn't like being around Crane, Mantis, Monkey or Po. They never approached her with a lewd intention. Lord Shen, did, because he could, he wanted to, because he can, he does, because he will. "You have nothing else to give to me, your body will do." He said coldly.

"I'm guessing your parents never informed you on mammal to reptile mating positions…because there aren't any, you fool. I'm a snake, finding _'certain'_ parts on my wellbeing is like finding a needle in a haystack, by the time you _bullseye _me, you will be filled with much frustration. My body is much different than the average female." She reminded the strange man.

"I can see that." His beak curved up in a seductive smile.

This only angered and brought great disgust to the reptile woman.

"Damnit! For a man of regal nobility, you have the thoughts of a lecherous sailor who has been at sea for six months…"

"Try thirty years." His brows furrowed as he muttered.

"That is not my problem."

"I could care less, how you feel towards the situation. You will pay with your body or…" He thrust the sharp polearm in her face, inches from touching her. "You will pay with your life. If you cannot serve the Emperor in the ways a woman with designed to…" His red eyes darted at her with darkness. "Then your purpose here is meaningless." She was not used to his mood swings, and knew nothing of his true nature.

He watched her blink at him with those large eyes of hers.

"Seriously? I mean, really! You have concubines, why settle with me…"

"Because I can."

"That is an illogical reason."

"I am the Emperor." He chuckled. "I need no reason for what I do."

"You won't be talking so big if it wasn't for Dazhong telling you, a matter of fact you owe me. I helped by covering for you back there in the war room." She smirked with triumph as she watched Shen's eyes become big saucers with two tomatoes lounging on them.

"Of course, I _owe_ you." Rolling his eyes. "After all living in _my_ palace isn't enough."

"Don't do that." Her lips curled up in a sneer.

"Do what?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Patronizing me, you freeloader." Viper spat at him.

"Freeloader! I'm a freeloader!" His face burned with a red intensity.

"Well it is a step up." She crossed her body as if they were arms. "But, it is nice to have you come to terms and admit the truth." Her tail wagged with irritation.

"I have money, soldiers, ex-rulers doing my bidding…"

"Exactly, a freeloader. You never earned your money, you inherited it. You never served for your country; you have others to do it for you. Shen, how did you come up with overthrowing the rulers…uh, what's that?" She lifted her tail to the side of her head. "Ohhhh yeah, you don't know, because you lost your memories. I had to lie to the very people I protect, just to protect you." Her tail poked Lord Shen in the chest.

"A pathetic."

"What!"

"Whiny."

"Now just a minute!"

"Skinny."

"I have trouble with my weight."

"Horny, freeloader."

His feathers ruffled as she pointed out hotly, immature things about him. "Well, you are no picnic to be around with either…"

"THEN STOP FOLLOWING ME." Viper screamed. "My goodness, no one is making you find me, no one is making you kiss me, and no one is making you trying to fuck me. So why do it?" Her cheeks puffed out and her green eyes lit up even more. "And I swear…I _**SWEAR**_, if you say _'because I can'_" she mocked his distinguished accent. "I am going to scream bloody murder!"

"Oh yeah." He pushed her threat.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"OH YEAHHH!"

"YEAAAAAHHH."

Shen took deep breaths "You want know why I do it?" Viper frowned at him. "Don't you say it." She hissed. "Because I can, because I can, annnnd because I can." He got in her face. Viper put her tail against his face. "Eeeww, that is not a breath of minty freshness." Her nose scrunched up. "What the hell have you been eating?" She questioned him, watching his face blushed up. "Oysters…you know? Royal food you would know nothing about." She backed away from him. "Was the _'royal food'_ wrapped up in a diaper?" he stared at her. "Nooo." It's obvious that he didn't sense the insult.

"Well, the smell of seafood is unbearable; please go wash your beak."

"Why! I don't smell anything." Shen shrugged.

"Of course you can't, no one can smell their own funkiness, Shen." Viper chuckled as she watched him check his breath. "Take my advice, go to your room and clean your beak, _sniff sniff_ whoa!" Tail covers her nose. "Scratch that, go take a bath, _because_ you smell like corn chips and ass." She nearly keeled over from that scent.

"Don't have to be so direct…"

"Well if you stink, you stink and there is no other way to react to that." Her eyes began to water. "You did take a bath while having your bandages redone?" Her response was Shen blinking at her. "Ahh, Shen, that is nasty. You cleaned your bandages but not your body." Shen continued to give her an expressionless face. "Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" he finally beamed at her. "I was going to take one…_tonight_" She huffed. "So?" He continued to beam at her. "And you're joining me." He took a giant leap towards her.

"Stop getting so close to me, rump nugget." Viper cringed.

Shen looked down at her. "Keep calling me names and I'll turn you into a jumprope."

"Hey!" Her lips pursed together. "I am not going to take crap from a guy who uses his butt as a duster." Shen's neck perked up at her. "Call me whatever you what, you're bathing with me." Viper gawked at him. "Oh great, now I went from Soothsayer's apprentice to Lord Shen's personal loofah." What a crappy outcome.

Looking around the room, he spotted a cabinet off to the far corner. Leaving the serpent's side. He rummaged through the cupboard but didn't find what he wanted. "I'm sure I have some extras in my room." Going back to Viper, he had his regular lustful smirk.

"Extra what?" He didn't answer her. "Extra what, Shen?" The ivory fowl rubbed up against her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" His whispery voice brushed against her face.

Picking Viper up, he wrapped her around his shoulders like some sort of scarf. "This day just gets _better _and _better_." Her sarcasm is a trait Shen immediately knew much about, due to the upbringing around his nanny. Even if the two women are like two peas in a pod, he only had the nerves to deal with the one encasing his body, while the other stood on the opposite side of the door. One would think at the age he is at, he would be able to withstand a moment with that goat of his, but her predictions often got to him, especially his last session. What did it mean? Choosing between what he needs and what he wants? Telling him that he lacks in both areas of those things, he can't figure it out. _'Would it hurt to give me a hint?'_ It's not like it would be cheating, right?

Taking the black key out, he unlocked the door.

The Soothsayer watched tiredly as Hao kept hitting the handle, not a dent was made in it. She had to keep herself from dozing off to _'la-la-land'_. He sometimes hit the door with it, wasn't sure how that would have helped but it occasionally brought a faint smile to her face when he became frustrated. "One more time…on the count of three." Hao looked over his shoulder at her. She forced a grin on her sleepy face. "Okay." Her lips stretched.

"One."

"Two."

"Thre…"

He was cut off by an expensive door slapping him in the face.

"I want the servants to ready my bath." Shen felt something was wrong. "Hao? Hao? Where are you?" Pushing the door from in front of his body, revealing a swollen right eye, he muttered. "Right here your majesty." His vision doubled, seeing two Shen's instead of one.

"Why are you behind the door? When you should be retrieving the servants I had asked for my bath!"

Coming out from his place behind the door. "Yes, Emperor Shen, I'm right on it." His words slowed down as he stared at Viper, wrapped around Shen's neck. _'I must be seeing things'_, rubbing his eyes, the dark wolf shook his head. Shen watched his right-hand man run off, leaving the bird with the Soothsayer, her expression showed that she was not mad but less than please. "I see you are in a _happier_ mood." She stared between the two. "Well, the meeting was a success; the supplies for the ship are being funded…so yes, you can say I am in a happier mood." His chest feather rose a bit, showing off his prideful exterior. Shen folded his wings behind his back, as he walked off to his chambers.

"Shen where are you taking Viper?"

"Nowhere important."

"Then tell me."

"No." He said sharply but it came out as a whine.

Viper snorted softly at Shen's childish response. He has the nerve to steal her away from her mentor to go bathing with this peacock, and yet he cannot have the strength to admit _'yeah I'm taking her to my washroom, and you want know why? Because I can.' _To his own Nana. Propping her head up from his warm shoulders, "I can tell you why." Viper felt his shoulders bump her in the face. "Shut up." His voice wasn't low enough to go unnoticed by Dazhong.

"Shen, you don't speak to a woman like that." The old goat gently bumped him on the head with the end of her staff.

"Yeah, Shen." Viper egged him on. "I'm a lady, so increase those manners of yours. This isn't the jungle where you spend thirty years making tree huts and wiping your butt with leaves." Shen's beak wobbled with a boiling anger, this woman is so irritating. "I never did any of those things…who are you calling a _'lady'_?, you're not a lady, you're a noodle with eyelashes. And I was building cannons not tree huts." He smirked darkly at her.

A soft laugh erupted from her vocals. "Hahaha, yeeah right. You, Mr. Dainty, building cannons for thirty years." Why does she think that is unbelievable? Does she know…wait, no, she never knew he was banished or his reasons why. But her giggling at him, because of how ludicrous it is, was slightly attractive. Still, no matter how beautiful she is, Shen does not enjoy being laughed at by anyone.

"If you are bathing tonight, why is Viper joining you?" Dazhong got to the point and both Viper and Shen had to fight back two heated blushes, out of embarrassment. "She's not 'joining' me." The royal cock made quotes with his wings. "She's assisting me." Viper's eyes traveled over to him with a flustered face.

"Assistance with what?" His Nana's eyes squinted at him. Getting information out of him as a child, knowing he did or is doing something wrong, is ten times easier compared to his adult years. He tried to avoid eye contact with her… that is a big give away when he is in the wrong. That and his tail twitches under severe pressure. Her lips lifted up. _'The most jagged paths lead to the most sacred of lands.' _The corners faltered down a bit. _'Though one should acknowledge the consequences before taking the journey, less they walk blinding to the truth.' _Placing her hooves back on the walking stick, she awaited his answer. _'He doesn't have one'_ Shen was always a horrible liar, as a peacock in his adolescent years he had a hard time getting his train to settle when he was around girls he liked. It was humiliating at first but eventually he did get the hang of it. But it still harbors a twitch.

"Lord Shen." Hao had returned from his room. "The servants have readied the washroom. All the layouts have been made, from towels to new wrappings." Shen gave both canine and goat, his well known, trademark smirk. "If you excuse me, I have a bath to savor in." Turning on his heel, he bid them a good night.

Hao had no idea what the hell was going on. First he nearly beat her to death, now he's acting frisky around her. This strange behavior must be some kind of side effect from the pills. Ji said it will get worse, if Shen is going to run around the palace with his mind focused on mating, then he needs to stay with the concubines.

Being alone in a bathroom with Shen, should he go after them, and retrieve Viper? No. She's an adult, being a fighter, not to mention the obstacles she has twisted in Shen's life. She can take care of herself with ease.

OOO

Waltzing inside his room, Viper was amazed at the furnishing in the large room. Six beautiful pillars, three on each side of the room. Gorgeous red was overlapped by gold flames that crawled up the cylinder in sharp points. Large metal bases reminded her of the armor and weapons the guards wore around the royal palace. Mirrors connected to the side mast, giving off an impression that Shen really valued his looks, the dark granite framed the glass with gold lining. The carpet, oh the carpet in this room is beautiful. She would kill to have a six pointed lotus carpet like this. The main base was obviously red, the flowers threaded in yellow. The hues of green and blue swirled around the flower in cloud designs. "This room is so pretty." She just awed at everything that her eyes fell upon. Shen, radiated with satisfaction at Viper's cheerful excitement. "You say _pretty_, I say this room is elegant. It matches my good taste in just about everything." She ignored his little statement. Should have known he would have said something like that. Complimenting his quarters only fueled more fire to that oversized ego of his.

"Sorry I even mentioned it." She muttered bitterly.

Walking into the washroom, many candles lit the place up. Viper had to close her eyes, because of the brightness, at least until she adjusted to the lighting. "If you think that was beautiful, wait till you see the bath." Extending his wings out, he smirked mulishly. The jade colored floors, glossy and buffed to perfection. Her green eyes widened as she let out a sigh furthering her spurning on the room. "You have got to be kidding me!" Shen's beak curved up more as his attractive red eyes fell into a half-lidded position. "You must be talking about the, black pearl tub that is stretching over twelve feet in length. The white gold water designs on the exterior with koi fish designs in the interior of the tub." He lifted his wings higher. "The walls painted by the best artists in the province, exquisite poetry with Chinese superior animal hovering over it, Fenghuang." At that moment Viper burst out laughing. Shen's grin sloped into a frown.

"You think the phoenix is superior? Sorry to break it to you, but the dragon is China's superior creature, and has been since China's creation. That ugly bright bird can't hold a lantern to the dragon." She watched the corner of Shen's left eye twitch uncontrollably.

"Fenghuang is a beautiful creature, and unlike your dragon, Fenghuang had a city named after them. Also…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, look let's get this bath over with, so I can go back to my room, where the Soothsayer can disinfect me with alcohol and herbs." She wiggled her tail at him.

"Okay." He spoke distantly to her. Unwrapping her from his shoulders. Excepting to be placed on the floor like the gentleman he was supposed to be. That lunatic drops her, still clothed, in the hot water. Shen's throat let a laugh mixed with a cough, fly out. _'Serves you right for insulting my heritage, peasant.'_ Floating back to the top, she roughly coughed out water that had been shoved unexpectedly down her throat.

"You are the biggest jerk to walk the lands of China!" Her eyes tried to open but more water drops kept falling in.

"You're getting angry, count from ten." He hissed at the overdramatic woman. Waving his wings dismissively at her.

"Not funny." She lifted her body higher out of the water.

Shen ignored her, Untying his sash, his silk robe fell to the polished floor. As he focused on undressing, Viper finally got the water out of her eyes. _'Count from ten? Ten…nine…eight.'_ His wings fumbled with the knot on his pants. Taking a deep breath, she continued. _'Seven…six…five…'_ Shen kick the silk pants off to the side with the rest of his garments. Is everything off? _Click click click_. Ah, now he remembers the iron claws. Bending down he unlatched the clasped on the sides that locked them on.

Hearing the loud metallic sound, she slowly turned around to face Shen. _'Four…three…two.' _Shen lifted himself up, and her face blushed a deep red. '_Two…two…two…' _the robe made him look more threatening, but without all his accessories, he appeared much differently. He looked so relaxed without the clothes. She just couldn't take her eyes off him, if the moon were to take on a form; Lord Shen is the perfect choice.

He reminds her of a necklace. Pearls, onyx and rubies on a thread of silver. Beautiful to look at but untouchable. One of a kind, and he flaunted it, because he knows it. Her face flushed, the glow in the room reflected off his feathers, giving him an enticing shade. A bluish shimmer from the moonlight, piercing from the windows high up in the room, just made her eager to paint him. Her mind permanently stayed on the number two. Repeating over and over in her mind as she gazed at him suggestively.

"Viper?"

"_Yes Shen_." Her voice gave off that sensual tone, adding with that come hither gleam. Catching herself, she answered differently "I mean…yes?" Back to her normal tone. Luckily for her, he didn't grasp the woman's fluttering eyes and other feminine gestures.

"You're still wearing clothes." He pointed his wing at her wet hanfu. Viper looked down at the drenched fabric. "Oh, yeah, turn around; I don't want you watching me undress." Shen grunted. "You're a snake, aren't you reptiles naked all the time?" facing away from her, he lifted his train as a curtain. Both adults fell silent, the only sound was the movement Viper was making in the tub.

"That's beside the point." She pulled the bow apart that held the silky garment together. Her tail hooked around it, squeezing the water out. She flung the dress over Shen's train, but it didn't go all the way over. Hanging on there, like clothes drying on a line.

Shen felt something wet. "What the?" Looking up he saw the female's item "For the love of…woman I am not a clothes hamper!" Lowering his feathers to the floor, he tossed it off of his train. Wiggling it a bit to get any droplets off, he glanced up to yell at her but stopped short. Her slender back was turned to face him. Her delicate scales shined against the candles, lighting her in all the _right_ places.

Her beige colored poetry markings caught his eye, reading as much as her body allowed before descending into the water. Going back to her head, he traced every black and orange twirl that cascaded down to her neck. Suddenly her body twisted around, her lips turned into a snarl. "You've been watching this whole time!" She rattled dangerously at him.

"N-no, I wasn't watching you, I just turned around this minute." It wasn't like him to lie; then again it wasn't like him to stare at a snake with such enthrallment. What would his parents say? Or even think, if they saw their son viewing a female of a different species, in a perverse way?

Keeping his pokerface steady on his beak, her dark expression removed from the corners of her mouth. "If you say so." Still the excuse sounds farfetched, after that display in the meeting. But there is no reason to gaze at her, as Shen had stated, her _kind_ are usually naked most of the time. Leaves very little to one's imagination.

Stepping into the steaming tub, he carefully lowered himself in. Closing his eyes in relaxation, the sound of water moving made his eyes open once more. Viper was slithering away from him to the other side of the vat. He watched quietly as she grabbed a fresh sponge that was laid out on the rim. Lathering herself, she dunked into the water.

Grabbing his own sponge, he started to clean himself.

Popping up, Viper noticed the water is a golden color. It was not because of the lighting of the candles. It smells like? "Ginseng? We are bathing in Ginseng?" Her lovely eyes returned back to _his_. "Yes, we royals bath in different scents, ginseng, lavender, jasmine, the list goes on. It is a luxury we adore." He boasted on and on, which made her sigh, his blue blood gloating is vexing. "I asked if we are bathing in it, I care not for your reasons." Well her snapping at him really brought the room into an awkward mute. For Viper, she only wanted the quietude because of how fidgety she is around him. Never has she ever bathed with a man, it wasn't proper, it wasn't lady like, what she is doing is breaking every rule known to animals. Viper isn't sure why she was doing here…oh yeah, because Lord Shen carried her here. It stinks that she couldn't fight him. If that was possible, she wouldn't be here in the first place, by that she means the bathtub.

"So…" Shen trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "Before you came here, what did you do?" That was an odd question, but why not, humor the old man. "I protected the Valley of Peace with my friends; we go by the title The Furious Five. Snake, Crane, Tiger…you know" Shen nodded. "Animals matching their Hung Ga style." He saw her thin lips flare up into a smile. "Correct. Do you practice martial arts?" She watched that prideful smile return to his face.

"Choy Li Fut." He saw that blank look on her face. Mentally slapping himself _'She's not fluent in that language .'_ "I mean Cai Li Fo. The art is very difficult to learn and master, even to this day there is still more to the style I would love to know about, but the founders are dead. Cai Li Fo will forever be an art with no ending." Viper looked at him with a sorry expression. She felt sympathy to him, on a martial artist level. Unlike Shen, her art is widely available to her, because it is an art used widely by snakes, for snakes. Cai Li Fo's deep roots have rarely been explored.

"What about their offspring?" Viper softly asked.

"Their offspring?" He eyes showed a spark of innocence, Viper couldn't help to smile even sweeter than before.

"Yes, martial artists usually have big families to carry on the family tradition. My father has four, if you include me, and he's a fighter. So, Cai Li Fo isn't gone, it just hasn't been fully recovered." Her whimsical words struck a chord in him. Not too long ago she was demonstrating just as many _colorful_ moods as him.

"You think so?" He whispered to her.

"I know so." She nodded, only earning a laugh from the Emperor.

"Aren't you enthusiastic?

"I am." She grinned. "Why should I try and bring your dreams down by saying untrue things?" She lowered her eyes back to the water.

'_My dreams?'_ He thought.

Besides having China under his talons, what else did he dream of? All the pandas are _**dead**_. So the next best thing would be to improve his mastery in his art. Who knew ruling a whole country would be stale. _'Maybe if I had my memories I wouldn't feel this way.' _He practically has everything but don't know what to do with it. If Hao, Dazhong…_pffh _and Viper, hadn't helped him…

Shen shook his head.

The whole thing would have been ruined. So the question of the matter is…

Does he _owe_ her?

"Hmm…yeah, well. What are you doing tomorrow with Dazhong?" The transition onto a different topic was messy and Viper saw the topic to him was quite galling. "I don't know what I have planned with her; you kidnapped me before any discussions were made." She shrugged.

"Riight?" His long eyebrows lowered.

"Ahh Uh." She spoke in a monotone.

The bath lasted another half hour before the water began to cool down. The content in the water is responsible for their composed facial expression. "This is my first time bathing in tea." Sher murmured.

"Eh." Shen smiled lustfully at her. "What you are basking in is fresh ginseng, the actual roots have been marinating in the water, much different from using simple, common ginseng leaves." She just bobbed her in agreement with what he said. "It smells nice; ginseng has many organic properties that benefit one's health." Must have been her mind playing tricks on her, she could have sworn she saw him wink at her, after what she said. _'When peacocks start winking at you, you know it is time to get some sleep.'_ So why won't she get out of the tub?

"I think we should get out." Dazed from the aroma. Shen stepped out of the tub, with Viper slithering behind him. The air chilled her a bit; Shen casually tossed a clean towel at her. Not one word was said between them during that moment, left to the privacy of their own thoughts. Both man and woman's eyes wandered to each other when the other was not aware. So much interaction with one another but neither knew would what to say. Being baffled is the cruelest emotion one could feel.

Time that they had lost is trivial. Drying himself off, he left her in the bathroom to pick out his robes for the night. Very transparent and light, compared to his more daily worn robes, to Shen a robe like this is worth nothing more than a piece of fabric. To a commoner, the value of this simple clothing would run into the thousands, making it unattainable to people below his status.

His ruby eyes trailed over to his finely crafted dresser, not taking notice of its superb details. On the sleek granite top laid two pearly white lotus flowers. He had no idea why they were there, no one wore them around here and to further his suspicion, tied around his long weapon, he guessed is a chain and a round object that dangled from it.

The Emperor glanced back to the bathroom, where Viper still did not emerge from. "Viper?" He called out to her; the serpent didn't answer him back. Walking back to the bathroom, he saw her passed out in the towel. Rolling his eyes, a small smile pressed on his face, picking up the supposedly unconscious female, the rapid motion woke her up. Yawning softly, she curved her body up to face him. "I have to get back to my room." Just as drowsy as the ruler, she rested her head back in his arms.

"Leaving this time of the night is _too_ much of a risk. If I didn't have important visitors residing in the palace…I would let you go now. You will leave later." His sleepy eyes felt like a ton every time he blinked. "Mmm hmm." Viper hummed out, it is close to a yes, Shen is going to get out of her.

Limping over to his bed, he made sure to be careful with positioning himself, so he would not squish the young woman under him. _'Only for a few hours…just a few hours then she can go.' _He said in his mind. She will be out of here and no one would know about this, save for maybe Hao or Dazhong but he knows the wolf won't dare ask him about the action that took place. His Nana on the other hand, can smell a lie from him a mile away. The most reaction he would get from her is a weird stare or a long private lecture on how he should act his age.

Closing his eyes with her, the room filled with soft noises of slumber, from the two fighters.

Hours passed and neither one moved, sound asleep. The moon fell as the sun began to rise. The sunlight burned through the thin curtains. Viper, curled up by the warlord, his train covered her like a blanket of snow with fallen black and red berries dotting the ground. Many feathers stroked her with warmness. As much as she didn't want to wake up, her body alerted her of a mistake that has been made. Shen made no attempt to wake up, but as soon as she moved, his slanted eyes shot open.

Her breathing, soft and barely noticeable, made some of his feathers on his train flutter a bit. Lifting his long plumage, he brought his face close to hers. Red lips, black lashes, and a pretty complexion of beige and green. She is the prime example of a tropical beach. Her warm colors collided with his cooler hues.

Pulling back, his mind was not clouded like last night. Shen knew that this looked bad, because it is. What was supposed to be a few hours of sleep, turned into a night's rest. He slept with her. Shaking Viper roughly, she lifted her body to him. "What? What happened?" regaining her vision, she noticed the royal purple bed she is laying on. "Where am I?" This doesn't look like her room, too expensive looking and not much books and herbs.

"You are still in my chambers." His soft, masculine vocals rumbled above her.

Loud knocking came from the bedroom doors.

"Crap!" She began cussing in mandarin. "How long have we been asleep?" green eyes did not show the beauty they were known for last night, but tiny specks of panicking orbs. Hoping off the bed, Shen stopped her.

"Get back on the bed!" Shen shrieked in a whisper. Grabbing the blanket that had slipped off when they awoke, he threw it over her. "Don't make a sound." He lastly said before going to over to the door. Cracking it open a little, his glare did not lighten up but his heart sped up so fast he might as well have cardiac arrest right there in front of them.

Naga, Shu, Hun, Hao and Deshi all stood outside the Emperors chambers, the four men, except for Naga, bowed to the peafowl. "Greetings gentlemen. Might I ask, why the sudden get together outside my doors, so early in the morning?" he folded his wings in front, as usual. Hao gave his friend a strange look. "Your majesty, I mean no offense but it is late in the afternoon. You…nearly slept the day away." He gave the peacock a sympathetic smile. "We thought it would be for the best not to bother you." Shen nodded at the wolf's comment.

"We all were tired from last night's events." Hun smiled warmly. Shen's face quickly flashed pink before residing back to its normal color. The primate did not see the change in coloration on the elderly man's face. For that Shen is grateful.

"But we didn't come this way to just tell you that." Naga chuckled joyfully while Shu and Deshi kept their serious expressions compared to the others.

'_Then why are you here!'_ He wanted to tell them to get lost and leave him to his work. Seeing how eager they are to see him, some less than others. They aren't going anywhere, anytime soon. His thoughts went back to Viper, who, just like he ordered, did not make a sound.

"We wanted to see the ship you have, so I can get a good estimate on the amount of steel to be sent here." The cobra smiled.

"_We_? The Misses is joining?" Shen raised an eyebrow at the snake.

"Oh heavens no." He snickered. "Deshi will be accompanying me, when the wife and I depart, he will know what to send to us." Gesturing towards the turquoise peacock, the other animals could not smell the tension between the two males. The eruption of the suffocating air surrounding them was for unknown reasons.

Though it could be something simplistic as two strangers being cautious to each one another.

"I'll dress myself in the appropriate attire." Closing the door slowly.

Deshi's wine colored eyes narrowed at the king. Before he set his attention to the bundle on his bed in the background, with the door closing he was not able to determine his hypothesis on what he is seeing.

Viper felt the heavy burden release from her body. The position she is curled up in is painful and very uncomfortable. Not to mention unbearable! _'If I curl my body like this…slowly' _twisting herself out of her own self-made knot, she felt the sheets start to slip, taking her with it.

Hao's ears perked up, his guard-mode switched on as he rushed inside, almost knocking Shen to the ground, had he not stepped out of the way. Clenching his hammer, the wolf raised it above the covered up lump that rested on the carpet. "Intruder! Reveal yourself!" His deep voice reached Viper's inner ears.

The wolf watched a long, petite snake slither bashfully out from the crisp, white sheets. "Viper?" She heard Hao speak with a different tone to his voice. All six men gazed down at her, she never felt so embarrassed in her life!

"What the meaning of this!" The old rat faced Shen. "Why is she in your chambers?" He question the currently, speechless fowl. Regaining his composer, Shen opened his beak to speak.

"Now…now." The golden monkey placed his hand on the rat's small shoulders. "That is no way to address the Emperor…"

"Where is her hanfu?" Deshi questioned.

"Snakes rarely wear clothes. Maybe she took it off after the meeting." Hun stated with a joyful smile. That only made the young peacock scowl. "You shouldn't frown like that my dear boy, you'll get lines in all the wrong places and then no girl would marry you." The monkey's lips only widened even more.

"You are changing the subject…" He lashed out.

"Deshi, silence!" Naga did not shout loudly but voiced his demand just at the right level. Deshi saw Shen smirking at him, making him growl under his breath. Once his rulers are gone, Shen made a mental note to make sure to teach this boy some manners and rules when conducting oneself in the presence of royalty. Surely he should know better, seeing how he is in the proximity of one, on a daily basis.

Lowering his head, Deshi kept his eyes on Viper, her soft blush didn't leave her face. When she felt him staring she angrily looked away so he couldn't see her features. His eyes dawned on her still.

"You are to show respect to Emperor Shen." Naga's voice boomed from behind him. "Of course sir." His sultry voice brushed passed his beak. "That also goes for those living in the palace, including Viper." The royal Indian ordered. The young fowl smiled graciously at the unimpressed snake. "Is that understood, Deshi?" The cobra questioned.

"_Yeesss siirrr_." He purred at Viper.

Neither the Indian or Chinese ruler acknowledge the youthful fowl change in response. However Hao gave him a look that focused on the words _'what the hell?'_ along with Shu. Hun had his own expression, a very distinct smile.

The face that matters most to that _odd_ response is Viper's, and she merely rattled in irritation. Deshi recognized her animalistic threat, quickly rustling his train as a counter. She frowned at him, not amused by his choice of action.

"Let's leave Emperor Shen to get dressed. He can't be any use to us if he is walking around the cold palace in a thin robe." Hun kindly spoke, before bowing to the silent peacock. "I just came by to congratulate you on your excellent performance. The same reason applies to Shu." The rat bowed with his friend. Dismissing themselves out of the room, Naga and Deshi followed behind them.

"We'll be in our respective rooms." The Handsome cobra said before walking out. Deshi watched Viper from the corner of his eyes. "Come Deshi." Snapping out of his train of thought, the foreign peacock bowed to Shen before obeying his ruler's command.

'_I don't like him…I don't like him at all.'_ Viper's guard had dwindled once the unsuspecting company had left. Having that bird stare at her like that, brought chills down her spine, he did not make it as noticeable to get him in trouble, but he was throwing suggestive glances at her. Why? _'Hell should I know?'_ It would be a pain in the ass if she has to deal with avoiding two peacocks.

Deshi was disrespectful to Shen, no matter what the circumstances are, one never questions royalty…and their _affairs_? Viper bit her tongue on that distasteful word.

Oh _no-no-no_, that is that last thing she is having with Shen. They took a bath together, which she had no choice, then fell asleep…again! Had no say in that option, now looking at her situation she should have left during the twilight hours, but no, she had to trust his word even if it was for a moment. Now they think she is sleeping with Lord Shen.

They need not have to say it; the assumption is clear on their faces.

"Excuse me." Viper made a fast break for the door not turning back to listen to Shen calling out to her. She never felt so humiliated in her life.

Returning back to her room, it was unlocked but Dazhong was nowhere to be found. Slithering inside, she was about to close the door, but an armored foot is lodged in the way. "Move your foot!" Shen poked his head through the doorway. "Just talk to me. You left without giving me an explanation." The poorly lit lanterns covered up the stress lines forming around her eyes. Shen knew from how she is speaking that she is upset, her body language was the first guess thrown his way.

"I want to be left alone. So go away." She tried to pry his foot back but to no avail. Shen pulled himself further into the room. "I'll leave when I _feel_ like it." Once inside, he slammed to door closed, maybe a little too loud. He wasn't caring about that right now. "Now." He ushered over to her. "Tell what is ailing you?" He placed a cold wing on her.

"You! You _are_ the one that is ailing me!" She slapping his wing away.

"That's a little vitriolic don't you think?" He made a tiny gap with his wing fingers. He chuckled nervously.

"Everyone now thinks we slept together." Her face burned red.

"We did sleep together." Shen wasn't getting why she is so upset. So they over slept, the ones that saw them together are figures who are known for keeping their mouths shut.

"Nooo, they think we _slept_ together, Shen!" She wanted to punch him so much.

"Slept together! You mean they think me and you…" He pointed between himself and her. Viper shook her head in response.

"I would never do such a thing with you." His face heated warmly.

Wrong this to say.

"Why you!" Her eyes lit up like a demon out of hell. "Get out!" She screamed.

Shen did not expect her to shout that loud.

"P-pardon?" He stuttered out, backing away from the enraged woman.

"You heard me, peacock. Get out! _Or else_." She threatened under her breath.

Shen stood his ground, and smirked darkly. "Or else _what_?" Right when said that, a glass cup went soaring, landing centimeters from his head. "Woman! Are you insane!" he side stepped away from the next cup. Shen dodged unlit candles, candle holders, saved for one that bounced off his head.

He thought she was done, up until she started throwing scrolls at him.

"You are such an insensitive, impervious, pompous…jackass!" a scroll slammed into Shen's face. "I wouldn't have sex with you, even if you were the last man on earth!" Never in his life had he dealt with a woman this angry. _'All I said was, I would never have sex with her, why is she getting so defensive!' _Catching a scroll perfectly in his wings, he made his way over to her, slapping any object she dared to throw his way. Watching Viper take a fighting stance, Shen decided not to voyage any closer to her stormy emotions.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Her thin tongue poked through her tightly closed lips.

"My palace, my rooms, I can be anywhere I want." Eyeing her greedily. "However, I will leave you alone." His orbs narrowed at her _'for now'_ mentally he added. Turning around he opened the door, to see the Soothsayer with her hoof on the knob.

"Shen? What are you…" She was cut off by Shen walking passed her without saying a word. The old goat didn't see the scroll he had, casually tucked away on his belt. Hao, who had been standing outside the doors, had also took it upon himself to follow after his _'friend'_ when he chased after Viper. And now he was following him to get Naga and Deshi, to take them to the newly built factory, where the ship is stored.

Walking quietly, Hao could smell the anger on Shen and thought for the best not to question him on what happened in the room. The wolf heard loud screaming and breakable items being smashed, he wasn't sure it was Viper or Shen. Now he knew who it was.

If the peacock thought she was uncontrollable when mad, now. He should prepare himself once her memories return. As the saying goes….

_**"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"**_

Viper is not just burned but she is scorched…and someone is gonna pay.

OOO

**A/N:**_** I am soo happy you guys are enjoying the story and the ViperxShen moments that appear ;) I have awesome news, I have ordered my Kung Fu Panda Art Book 2 and it should come in any moment, the reason for this is as the story goes on I need more exposure to the landscape and inhabitants that live there ^V^**_

_**OOO**_

_**Facts:**_

_**Ginseng: **__is any one of eleven species of slow-growing perennial plants with fleshy roots, belonging to the genus Panax of the family Araliaceae. Ginseng is found only in the Northern Hemisphere, in North America and in eastern Asia (mostly Korea, northern China (Manchuria), and eastern Siberia), typically in cooler climates. Panax vietnamensis, discovered in Vietnam, is the southernmost ginseng known. Both American ginseng (Panax quinquefolius) and Asian ginseng (Panax ginseng) roots are taken orally as adaptogens, aphrodisiacs, nourishing stimulants, and in the treatment of type II diabetes, as well as for sexual dysfunction in men. The root is most often available in dried form, either whole or sliced. Ginseng leaf, although not as highly prized, is sometimes also used; as with the root, it is most often available in dried form._

_Asian and American forms of ginseng enHunce libido and copulatory performance. These effects of ginseng may not be due to cHunges in hormone secretion, but to direct effects of ginseng or its ginsenoside components on the central nervous system and gonadal tissues. In males, ginsenosides can facilitate penile erection. This is consistent with traditional Chinese medicine and Korean medicine medicinal uses of ginseng. Ginseng is known to contain phytoestrogens._

_**Oyster: **__is used as a common name for a number of distinct groups of bivalve molluscs which live in marine or brackish habitats. The valves are highly calcified._ _Some kinds of oyster are commonly consumed, cooked or raw, by humans. Other kinds, such as pearl oysters, are not. These are considered an aphrodisiac._ _Oysters are an excellent source of zinc, iron, calcium, selenium as well as Vitamin A and Vitamin B12. Oysters are low in food energy; one dozen raw oysters contain approximately 110 kilocalories (460 kJ). Oysters are considered the healthiest when eaten raw on the half shell. Traditionally, oysters were considered to be an aphrodisiac. A team of American and Italian researchers analyzed bivalves and found they were rich in amino acids that trigger increased levels of sex hormones._ _Their high zinc content aids the production of testosterone._

_**Gongmen City: **__The city's design of a metropolis with a port had inspiration taken from popular Chinese cities such as SHunghai and Hong Kong. The building designs also took inspiration from the architectural details in the ancient city of Pingyao._

_**Hong Kong (Cantonese), **__and __**Shanghai (Mandarin): **__Because Gongmen City's metropolis are made up of these two large cities, I added in both languages to be spoken there. Which is why Viper did not understand Shen when he spoke his fighting style in Cantonese. __** Cai Li Fo (Mandarin) or Choy Li Fut (Cantonese)**__._

_**"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" **is a quote taken from **William Congreve** (24 January 1670 – 19 January 1729)._

**_Hanfu_: **or **Han Chinese Clothing**, also sometimes known as **Hanzhuang...**

****_It refers to the traditional dress worn by Han Chinese people for a millennia before the conquest of the Manchus and the establishment of the Qing Dynasty in 1644._ **There is a lot more info on the Hanfu, such as styles and how it is worn throughout different provinces and Dynasties, such as the Song, Tang and Ming.** As the story goes on I will put more down on it.

_OOO_

**Jozs001: **Yep ^V^ Shen is horny as hell LOL How long I'm gonna make him suffer? You mean sex with Viper? I'll be teasing him for a while; actually I already know which chapter they are going to have sex in. Thank you, oh and yes I do know peacocks have strong sex drives, it mostly has to do with Shen's age.

**Fiction Expansion: **Thank you sooo much. Emperor Hun is a nice guy, that is all I'm saying about him ^U^ Yeah those pills really took Shen for a ride XD HAHAHA the good part is the meeting wasn't ruined, because of it. She's actually locked in the Soothsayer's room with him; still that just makes things even more awkward.

**RidingtheRoughWaters: **Yep 10 chapters equals 10 days, let's just say neither of those days are going to be agonizing. All the questions you ask will be revealed later in the story, especially the TigressxPo.

**Serb: **Glade you areenjoying the ViperxShen scenes. Medicines and aphrodisiacs help with a man's libido. So yes, Shen is having a difficult time getting _excited_. He wants sex, he's just having a difficult time getting simulated. Hun is a secret, I won't reveal for a long time. Viper is wary of him but she is in an unfair position, Shen is using his title as a way to be _'amorous'_ towards her. So it makes one think, which would you deal with? A horny Shen or a violent Shen? XD The public scene in the 10th chapter was an example of using his power to do whatever he wants. The rape scenes are going to be unexpected and not revealing which characters it involves but I give you credit for thinking Shen doing it to Viper ^V^

**Nausicaa of the Spirits: **Of course not, it is not wrong to laugh at Viper saying that. XD Viper trying to run from him made me laugh. I enjoy writing scenes like this. After all being banished for 30 years would make any peacock horny X3


	12. Shy

OOO

The table filled with different expression at one single woman, Tigress. They were stricken with awe just like last night when she came into the student barracks unannounced. Her reasons for leaving the Valley Of Peace, because she was searching for Po. Eventually she lost hope and used her time to train in the mountains. As time went on everything around her reminded her of Po. Leading to her journey to Tibet. When she got herself together, she traveled the lands. At the time she was not ready to return to China. Tigress sent a letter to Master Crane that she is back from Tibet. But never stated why she couldn't return back into the valley so soon.

She states she encountered many _'interesting'_ things on her journey. She does not reveal what her findings were. She does reveal that Sai, was one of her reasons for going to Tibet. "Sai, your niece?" Crane smiled at his question. Tigress gave him a faint nod. "Yes, I wanted to see her and I'm very happy at how much she's grown." She thought about her stay with the female tiger. "Yeah, last time I saw her she was seventeen, she should be…" His voice trailed off. "Twenty-two." Tigress finished for him. "How is she?" Crane asked between bites of his food.

"She's mastering Shaolin kung fu. I must say she is impressive." Tigress admitted which is a big honor, seeing how much of a great fighter she is.

"I'm not surprised; it must run in the family." Mantis commented with a smirk.

The Masters, including Hui Ying and Jiao Long are happy for the warrior's return. Tigress questioned Monkey's whereabouts. Crane has no idea where the primate went off to after their downfall on the battle field six years ago. Shifu calmly says that he is in Wukong City in the province of Sun Wukong. That exact place is where ex-ruler Hun once ruled.

Monkey has been doing undercover work with another warrior. Shifu slyly reveals she was the school's best student in her younger years. Hailing from Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, Mei Ling is assisting him.

Many of the Master's showed great gratitude that their friend is alive and well. Crane stayed stuck in his own thoughts._ 'Mei Ling?'_ he repeated her name over and over, it has been so long since he had seen her and now she is helping a dear friend of his. _'I wonder what she has been doing this whole time?'_ with Shen's ruling, he wondered if she was effected by it.

"With Gongmen being the main capitol and where Shen resides, the security will be nearly impossible to get through." Hui Ying said thoughtfully. She discusses with them on how they would enter the grounds without getting spotted. "I think Mantis is the best choice for the mission." Crane suggested. Tigress shook her head in a negative response. "I wouldn't matter, we are easily recognizable from our past battles with Shen." The rescue is more about speed. Getting in and getting out even if they end up getting their cover blown.

"A distraction would be nice but there is nothing big enough to get every guards attention long enough to infiltrate the palace." The adult female snake listened to Crane, he made a great point and one she has an answer to. "I think I have a solution for that problem." She spoke softly that any lower with would have become a whisper. Leaving the table she went to excuse herself for a moment. Within a few minutes from returning from the barracks, a large brown sack slid across the floor. Untying it, items fell out by the hundreds. Hui Ying showed how she spent her time away, when she left Jiao Long. Bombs flooded the room in big batches. Everyone is surprised by how many she made. "I've been waiting to use these ever since he took my baby away." The mother stated in a voice that boarders the lines of deranged mixed in with a hint of calmness. The bombs had two different colors, red and blue, obviously they are painted.

Crane questioned the two colors. Hui Ying explained that the blue ones are smoke while the red ones are fatal, as they explode. The remaining 'five' and Shifu stayed silent for a moment. Hui Ying never looked so determined in her life. Tigress always thought Viper got her subtle collectiveness from her mother, and indeed she did. Though, maybe she inherited more from the spiteful mother, than she thought.

Jiao Long is shocked at so many. If used to their full potential she could destroy Gongmen. Shifu asked how she even learned to make such a deadly concoction. Hui Ying explained that growing up in her time, women did not have the freedom women nowadays have. But she found a fascination with herbs. She always wanted to help and heal others. Eventually as she became older, she began learning about poisonous plants. That knowledge came from her own mother. Being a poisonous snake she experimented with her natural abilities. Mixing that with flammable plants is what makes the explosives, when she first started out. Hui Ying tells that she knows formulas to her weapons that can make a person go blind, forever. However she chooses not to use that recipe.

"Gongmen should be thankful that Viper doesn't know that stuff." Mantis shuttered at the thought._ 'or else they're doomed.' _He added mentally.

Hui Ying smirked at the pray mantis. "Viper does know that stuff." Unlike Viper, Hui Ying is doing this, because a line was crossed when Shen abducted her child. She is aware of the principles she is pushing aside but knowing exactly what kind of man they are dealing with, she has no choice, as a mother she is to protect her child at all times. In situations like these, morality of one's life comes second. She gave birth to Viper, raised her and loved her little snake with all her heart. And she will be damned to have someone take what rightfully belongs to her.

Crane's beak dropped at the news. "So if she knows this stuff, shouldn't Shen be the one worried?" Shifu shook his head _'no.'_ "Viper knows better than that, she was taught to conduct herself appropriately in the presence of important figures…even if that important figure is Shen." Hui Ying nodded in agreement but her face showed a cold expression. "I see what you are saying Master Shifu. As you had seen the condition Viper was in. I have to say, she is not the same. I know deep down her old self is still there but she can't let go of what happened?" Shifu's brows furrowed with discontent.

He remembered. Master Crane carrying a heavily wounded Viper back to the Jade Palace. Not to mention Tigress's devastated state, losing sight in her left eye. After being healed she disappeared in the night without a proper goodbye. Her only _'goodbye's'_ were in a scroll saying,_ 'She will return someday'_ that _'someday'_ turned into years, from what he thought was a few months. Tigress's absence took a toll on everyone, including Shifu. But he couldn't bring it out in the open that he worried for her. Tigress wasn't just his best student, she is also his daughter. In a way he knew how Hui Ying feels, having someone take away what is irreplaceable from one's child.

It would be a lie if he denied any anger being thrown towards the peacock. It would also be a lie if he denied thoughts of using the wuxi finger hold on Shen. He drove _her_ away, the one thing that made him feel like a proud father. Sure he messed up with Tai Lung but he made up for it with Tigress. People cannot see that, because Tigress must be treated equally as the others. Even as a cub, she often viewed special treatment as an insult.

Maybe for father's raising a daughter, it's that bond they share. Sons usually want to be better than their dads. However daughters want to make them not just proud but happy. Shifu was there in her most precious moments, comforting her in her most awkward moments, and holding back rage when she was in her saddest. Just because he didn't show it in public, did not mean he didn't care for her.

It was weird how it was the female members of the Five that endured the most severe suffering both mentally, physically and no doubt spiritually. Not to say Master Crane, Monkey and Mantis did not. They fought hard to protect each other and their actions did not go in vain.

Tigress talks about China's reputation. "Ever since Shen took over, we have been the talk of the East and I have a feeling it has gone beyond the seas onto other countries" It seems they are either neutral, impressed or fearful of them. The impressions are all for the wrong reasons. Luckily the Valley Of Peace is going untouched by Shen's ruling. Due to the mountains protecting the village and other environmental issues that will keep the wolves at bay. For that Tigress is very relieved at that, but sadden when they told her Po still hasn't been found.

"I know." She whispered. Before any of them questioned her. Tigress excused herself from the table. Clearly she is going to the training hall. Crane was about to follow after her but is stopped by Mantis. "It's best to leave her alone. Or else she'll take it out on you instead of the equipment." The tall bird settled back into his seat.

Finishing up her bowl, she smiled warmly at Shifu. "Master Shifu, may I speak to you privately, please?" The small red panda glanced at her with uncertainty. "I think Jiao Long should accompany us, he may have some ideas to what you have a question to." He gestured towards the male snake, who is anxious to be near her. "Of course he can join." She accepted the request. The two Masters watched the three elders leave the room before engaging in conversation.

"Okay spill it." He turned to Crane. "What?" He had no idea what Mantis was referring to. "You know, Mei Ling." Thinking about it for a second, his eyes lit up. "Oh! Mei Ling, well she's a good friend of mine, back then, before I became a part of the Furious Five, I didn't have the spirit that I obtained now. Believe it or not. I wasn't as confident as I am now; if it wasn't for her I don't think I would be here in the first place." Mantis became interested in the story Crane told him, about where he started. "She's sounds like an amazing girl." He stated honestly. Crane chuckled lightly. "That's because, she is an amazing woman." Rewording the sentence without being rude but with truth, Mei Ling is not a girl anymore and she never was when they meet.

"So you fell in love with her but never had the time to tell her?" With that the adult bird swallowed too quickly and it went down the wrong way. "Ack!" Calming down he shook his head. "No, I saw her as a friend and nothing more, even if I did like her, I don't think she would feel the same way." Lowering his chopsticks slowly back into his bowl.

Mei Ling was everything he was not. And even in his age now, she is still everything he isn't. Maybe that is why he viewed Tigress like her, and is intimidated by her…well by both of them. He just didn't have the moxie they had, if it is a feline thing, than that would make sense, but he was proven wrong when he met Lord Shen. The villainous peacock showed off that even when he had nothing he still acted as if he had everything under his feet. Soon enough, he did. How did fate bless a man that wasn't supposed to snag victory from them? As the saying goes, _'justice will prevail' _well Shen ruling over China establishes the falseness of that saying.

He meditated day in and day out and ever since Viper disappeared. He felt lost, confused and just not himself. He hadn't told anyone but lately he has been having nightmares since she left that he'll lose her forever. For a long time he thought that, until her mother came telling how much _she 'feels that Viper is alive' _and Crane believes her. That day when refugee arrived at the valley from Viper's hometown, he searched the crowd for her. His heart dropped when Great Master Viper announced that she died, they didn't state why and he didn't want to ask because in a way he did not want to know. It crushed him to think she is gone, losing Tigress left a big impact on him but Viper's suppose death, nearly killed him on the inside. He just sent a letter to her months ago, hoping to see her again.

Now that she is alive…scratch that. Now that she and Tigress are alive he feels so much better. Like a dark cloud has lifted above him.

"Come on. You're a nice guy, there's no reason for her not to like you."

"It's a lot more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"She's a cat and…I'm a bird."

"It took you long enough to figure that one out?"

"_Mantis_."

"I'm just playing around with you. Honestly your species shouldn't determine your love life. And if you go on living with that mentality and become unhappy, you'll have no one to blame but yourself. So before you make a decision, weight out your options."

"Weight out my options?"

"Yeah, weight out your options, what matters most, what the world wants or what you want."

"Hmmm…yeeeaah. Can we get off the topic of Mei Ling?" Crane felt his face heat up.

"Sure, we can talk about something else. How was Hokkaido?"

"It was a nice experience" He smiled. "I met up with a few close relatives living there. Overall the scenery is beautiful; the culture is new and intriguing. It was a trip worth going on." The lands of Japan flourished with so much prosperity but had the same dark history as China. News on Shen travels far, because his name is very well known in that country. But mostly he is feared because of the cannons. China's reputation has darkened and is slowly taking a turn for the worse. Running out of things to say, Mantis and Crane resumed eating in silence.

Outside where Shifu and the viper couple walked off to, wasn't far, just enough out of hearing range from the masters. "Something troubling you, Hui Ying?" Looking at her, Shifu could tell there is a feeling clouding her mind.

"No, nothing is bothering me. I just wanted some insight from you."

"Hmm? Oh? Well then, what insight are you seeking from me?"

"Shen will know that Viper is missing, if we bring her here it will put lives at risk. So, what I asking is…"

"Where to go when you know you have nowhere else to hide?"

"Yes Master Shifu that is exactly what I'm asking. It's been bothering me since last night and I can't bring myself to get the Masters involved in a task that might ban them from returning back to the village. Shen is Emperor and with the plan we have made, I have a really strong hunch he will not back down easily and will have something much worse than wolves or cannons. I don't have much long to live, if I die at least I…"

"Don't talk like that Hui Ying." Her husband butted in.

"Jiao, let me finish!" She hushed him with a glare. "Master Shifu I have lived a long happy life, married and gave birth to children whom one had become your student. What I am trying to say is, if I die, at least I tasted the knowledge and wonders of life, if your students die, those are young souls perishing without a given chance at giving the world their true potential. I cannot live with myself if one of them gets_ left_ behind in the crossfire."

The years of visiting the Valley of Peace, Shifu at the time hadn't notice but now it is clear that this woman cares about his students and saw more to them than martial artists, but people with lives of their own.

"I see the strong compassion you have for my students and that I'm happy you feel this way. I know you do not want to see them get hurt, but they are retrieving a fallen member, Master Viper. She means a lot to us, she is an impressionable fighter, also a friend and family member to the Five. My students are aware that their lives are at stake. That is the oath they've each taken when they vowed to protect the valley and China. Even if that includes protecting China from its own ruler. No matter what, do not let Shen put fear in your heart."

The whimsical words Shifhu spoke made Hui Ying's spirit stand on edge. He sounded so sure that they will make it out of this unscathed. No wonder next to Oogway, people found certainty with what he said, he has never been wrong in his speeches. He's the kind of teacher that admits when he is in the wrong, unlike a lot who tend to blame the student and not taking any of the responsibility every teacher takes when their pupil makes a mistake.

A warm smile planted on her face. Jiao Long has never seen her so happy and she deserves it. Everything good that comes out of this, she deserves to gain. Though they have a rocky marriage, Jiao knew that getting his wife back into _'loving'_ him is going to take a long time. She's just as feisty as ever, when he courted her for the first time, she called him names and acted so unlady like and then when people were around she became shy and timid, like a flower. Once they left, that flower morphed into a venus flytrap. She wasn't mean but she had this air about her that drew him more towards her. They rarely told their children, but he and Hui Ying were arranged to each other. For him she was and still is this beautiful snake, full of life. Love at first sight was a distant concept for the both of them.

Being much older than her, one would think he was experienced enough to deal with women but that is not the case. A grown man can feel emotions of apprehensiveness towards a woman who no doubt was not giving him a second of her precious time. Hui Ying never made the arrangement easy and his constant saving the village didn't seem to impress her. Looking back all his daughters, neither of them showed that _'push and pull'_ attitude. Though it has been so long since he seen Fuu, Zen and Yue. Viper is more like him, calm. She would never snap or make gaudy insults towards others, especially someone who takes a liking to her. Yes, his little lotus is somewhere upholding herself in the mightiest way.

Proving that indeed she is the bigger man. Just like Shifu stated she has too much intergrity, and even if she had done something it is nothing that he would be mad at her for.

"You are right Master Shifu. If I let him take my faith away, it is like I accepted failure without even trying." Closing her eyes she breathed in the fresh dew of the mornings grass, the frost layered the green terrain with little tiny flakes, she loved the winter, it made the inside cozier and this time of the year brought the village into an even more exquisite site. The red and gold lanterns decorated the town in endless amounts. She is also very pleased with how her villagers taken a liking to the new environment.

Neither one of them was given special treatment and that's how they wanted it that way. To earn their way in life, just like everyone else.

"Retrieving Viper may be the only way to restore faith back into the hearts of many, including the Five." Both Hui Ying and Shifu stared back at Jiao Long. The elder viper kept his sights on the clouds the hovered over mountains, circling around it like a whirlpool. "Without her, the team is not complete, there are weak spots that she fills, which made them unstoppable. Get Viper and slowly, China will be restored." He continued despite their obscure glances. Peeking at Hui Ying, his thin lips curved into a cunning smile.

As much as she tried to hold back, that long mustache lifting to his grin, is contagious. She felt her lips ascending in a warm smile that once had been locked behind a cell for what she thought was a lifetime. He said something about his daughter that surprised her. This whole stay, she really thought he was only agreeing with her only to get into her good graces.

From the way he stared out at the landscape she just knew he is sensing that she is not only alive but will bring freedom back to China with the aid of her friends. The events that went on in China prove that history is repeating itself and for once this time, the people are paying attention. That is how she views the current problems.

"That's a nice way to put it." Hui Ying looked back at her husband.

Shifu felt the tremendous amount of tension lift off the two snakes, though there still is a small shield but he could tell in due time, they will reconcile the broken relationship that had shattered months ago. During the time that she separated from her spouse, the red panda had been questioned by the older serpent on the topic. Like always he is honest with his answers and are not going to be the views one wants to hear. Being married to a martial artist is one of the most stressful relationships a person could engage themselves in.

When both communicate the outcome will be prosperous. That is where Jiao Long is lacking, he met them years ago and right when he witnessed how they acted towards each other, Hui Ying lacked communication skill with her groom, too. They just need to find a way to speak together without offending the opposite partner.

"I will leave you to yourselves." Shifu returned back into the palace. They should at least try to talk to each other, without the use of him being their leverage, to communicate with.

The awkward silence didn't arise. Hui Ying notice Jiao Long, wasn't paying attention to her. Going right back to looking at the mountains, as if they were more intriguing than the person standing next to him. _What is his angle?_ He was acting all excited to have her back and now he can't think of anything to say. "Where were you this whole time?" That surprised the female, it is not the question that bothered her, it is how it was delivered. His face froze in a cold stare.

"I stayed in the Valley."

"With who?"

Her face twisted up; apparently she is offended at his simple stated question. "That is none of your business; he's a friend and helped me by giving me a place to stay." Great Master Viper always found her stubbornness an attractive trait, until now, for this moment, he didn't like it one bit. "I just want to know, where you went." Taking a nice breath he gazed back at her. "I am not accusing you of anything. Understand you are my wife, I worry for you, is that so wrong?" He is right, no matter which way you look at it, he is the one trying to fix what he hurt and she won't let him. Is she more comfortable with being mad at him? True it is easier to hate, than to forgive.

Squinting her eyes at him, she turned away and began walking back into the palace. Stopping at the gate, she turned to face the master snake one last time before going inside. "I stayed with Mr. Ping." With that she left him to the winter breeze.

His eyes dawned on the spot where she once stood. _'Mr. Ping?'_ he repeated mentally. The noodle shop in the valley? Training was what he had done for a good majority of his time here with Crane and Mantis. He always was up to the challenge when sparring with Master Shifu. It was his own home made therapy to get his mind off his wife. Knowing that she was with the Dragon Warrior's father the whole time, filled his heart with relief and…paranoia.

Not to mention the hordes of bombs in the bag. How did she make so many? Was she planning on just leaving to Gongmen by herself? Questions flooded his brain on his wife's actions. Hui Ying reminded him of Mahjong. And boy does the Great Master hated that game growing up. Sure he learns to appreciate it now, but being married to a person that resembles that game is troublesome.

Jiao Long slithered down the steps of the Jade Palace, if his wife wasn't going to give him any answers, one goose will.

In town, decorations adorned shops, houses, rooftops, lanterns propped up everywhere. It was a long journey but it is worth it. Business for the fowl is booming like usual, walking into the shop, he felt eyes following him with those big happy grins plastered on their faces. _'Greetings Great Master Viper' _thrown his way, giving the people a warm greeting his made his way to the ordering counter. "Welcome to Mr. Ping's…" He stopped short of his greeting. "Great Master Viper!" His bill stretched upwards in a grin. "It is nice to see you, it has been awhile." Indeed the goose is correct, it has been months since he came down and had a nice sit with Mr. Ping. What better time than right now? "Yes it has." His voice lowered to a whisper.

"Try some noodles…"

"Oh? Oh…no thanks…"

"Tofu?"

"No."

"Dumpl…"

"I need to speak to you about Hui Ying."

Looking around to make sure no one was going to order, he shot a look at the snake to signal him to follow the old goose inside. "I'm happy she decided to go to the Jade Palace." Jiao obeyed, he found himself in the back of the shop, which served as a house. "I'm glade too; she's been through a lot." Mr. Ping listened to him talked about his wife. "Yes, we've all been through a lot." True, very true. The valley has lost its main protectors. Mr. Ping lost his son, while he lost his daughter.

"What I have problems understanding is…if she's been here the whole time, why didn't you say something?" The thought of her being in the village the whole time, still baffles him. She made it look convincing enough that she left the province entirely.

The ivory goose gave the master a sympathetic smile. "I wanted to; she said she'll return on her own time. And she did." A short silence befallen between the two men, Mr. Ping placed his wing against the door. "When she first came here, I never seen such a sad face, then I knew, that wasn't the look of sadness, but a look of betrayal." Jiao's heart tensed up as he remembered her angry face moving passed him before exiting the room. He didn't have faith in her, he smashed all the thoughts of Viper being alive and that drove her towards being bitter at him. And he deserved it, he is her husband, he is supposed to be there for her and he couldn't even do that. At the time he forgot for a moment, how strong and dangerous Viper really is. She turned a beautiful winter forest into a ghastly ground for the dead. A homemade graveyard for those who went up against her. His sense of smell has never let him down, so in the search for their missing daughter, her scent never came up…neither did Shen's.

His mind and body, filled with so much depression, he never had a chance to settle down and gather his thoughts. Viper was never killed, she was indeed captured. His wife is right, and it took him this long to come to terms with it.

"She insisted to do work around the shop, by stocking up on spices I was running out on." Mr. Ping thought about how persistent she was. The kind man had given her shelter and food, Hui Ying found it to be more proper to share the work. "Early in the morning she would leave and, from what I guessed, go into the forest near the mountains. By mid-afternoon, she would bring back these large bundles of planets. I wonder how she can bring back so many." Jiao's snow white brows lifted a bit, the bird did not know of Hui Ying specialties.

She probably did not want to trouble him, or have him lecturing on how wrong it is. Who knows? The only person that knows the answer to that question is Hui Ying, herself. Though with the bombs already made, that question is unimportant.

"She came here, because of me…" He admitted sorrowfully. Mr. Ping's smile rose a bit. "I know, she told me what she said to you _and_, what you said to her." Jiao Long's body slouched against the wall. "I don't know what to do. I'm truly sorry for what I said. Nothing I say or do will make her forgive me." The past events hurt his wife and he wants to do anything and everything she ask to get her to be the Hui Ying he once knew.

"She'll have to forgive you on her time, not yours."

"What if she never does? Hui Ying is not known for holding grudges but there's a first for everything."

"That includes forgiveness." Ping placed a wing on the side of Jiao's body, where he imagined a shoulder would be. "Love is like making soup, the ingredients is never laid out before you. One has to find it on their own but once they have it, they don't know what to do with it." He chuckled. "People focus too much on what goes in first, the broth or the noodles, forgetting that they are all going to mix together. And in the end, it all tastes good." A warm smile planted on his face.

"She'll come back, just be patient."

"You're right." Jiao returned the positive gesture. "Thank you but there is one more question that I want to ask."

"Yes?"

"Where did she get the notion that Viper is still alive? When she was with me, the only assumption she came up with was, she died in the avalanche."

"When I told her my reason why I know my son, Po. Is still alive." He took out a painting of his son when he was a little, round cub. Big innocent eyes looking back at him, he missed his boy. Mr. Ping could feel the presence of his son being alive but not safe. Looking at old paintings is the only way to get him through the day without breaking down in tears. It rarely works and he ends up excusing himself to the kitchen for a few minutes before returning to work. The large snake still waited for his answer. "Look beyond what your eyes show you." He softly said, never keeping his eyes off the smiling baby panda.

"I hope wherever Dragon Warrior Po is, Viper is right there with him."

"Yes…I hope so too." His voice trailed off. The topic is starting to take form of a blanket of depression. "Mr. Ping, the offer on having a bowl of noodles. Does it still stand?" He watched the bird's eyes light up, like a lonely lantern in a dark cave.

"Of course!" he joyfully answered the snake; in return Jiao Long gave him the money for the meal. He was in no hurry to go back to the Jade Palace; after all she's _not _waiting for him, anyways. Spending his time in the Noodle Shop, he lost track of time, from talking to the costumers or talking to Mr. Ping. Now he knew why Hui Ying wasn't in a rush to come back to him. The atmosphere here makes it easier to forget the dark events going around one's life. Like a little piece of heaven in one area. So many happy faces and warm laughs, not a common theme at the Palace. With the exception of a few chuckles from Mantis and Crane, he never experienced laughing between them, when living there.

Half of his day was spent at the shop; Jiao bid his farewells to the townspeople before making his way back.

'_Maybe I'll come back for another bowl tomorrow' _He smiled to himself.

Returning back to the palace, before he even reached for the handle the door shot open, revealing a distressed female viper. "Where have you been!" Her dark green eyes widened at him, her mouth fell into a deep frown. Jiao Long slithered passed her.

"Out."

"_Out?_" She repeated his short answer.

"Yes, _out_. I went out to get some air."

Following him all throughout the palace, she asked him the same question over and over. _'where did he go?'_ and he would reply _'places'_ Soon she found herself following him to the barracks where they stayed with the students.

"I deserve to know where you went off to!"

"You do?" He spoke sarcastically.

"Yes Jiao…"

"Really? Because, if memory serves me correctly, I asked you the same thing and you responded _'It's none of my business'_." He saw her face change to that of astonishment. "_But_…but I'm your wife." She spoke softly to him, his brows creased. "Don't remind me." With that he silently closed the door on his wife's hurt face. Not saying anymore, he got into a meditation pose and breathed in. If Hui Ying wants space, he'll give her all the space she wants.

On the other side, Hui Ying's body retreated from his door and headed back to her room. Closing the rice paneled door behind her. She propped herself on the mat, body falling to the soft floor, her eyes began to water. _'I deserved that.'_ She admitted to herself. Though water rose in her eyes, it refused to fall.

This is all stressful for everyone and their strained relationship is not helping the process of getting Viper back. Whatever outcome that is in store for their marriage will have to be put on hold. _'She really is the glue that holds everything together.' _She thought more and more about her daughter's impact on the whole thing. It was that damn scar that started all of this, in other words this is all Shen's fault.

'_Viper is a part of the Furious Five and therefore does everything in her strength to protect her country, even if it means sacrificing her freedom for the safety of others. She knew what she was getting into; her hate for the man led her to her downfall. Even if you were to try and stop Viper, the darkness in her heart would not let go. It would not let go what he stole from her, what he took can never be given back…and you know that'_

She felt Shifu's voice cloud her mind. It is true, even if she were to try and convince Viper with much more restraint on killing Shen…it would have not changed the outcome. Is it meant to be? For her daughter to be smite and bound to that kind of torture? Hui Ying at times questions the spirits, why? Why let someone like Shen go on doing such injustice actions without reparations?

It was not right.

She had to listen to Shifu announce sorrowfully as each glorious ruler fell to Shen's whim. Hun, Shu and Ko Zang Sun. She knew others had fallen but a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that the ones on the list Master Shifu received was not just a list of rulers who had stepped down but rulers who had died. She once heard Shifu tell her about the battle at Gongmen. She then heard the whole story on how Viper got her scar.

That was a few days before the fight with Jiao Long and she left to stay with Mr. Ping.

Once Viper is back, then what? As said before Shen will come looking for her, he'll stop at nothing to make sure her life and everyone else's, a living hell. Hui Ying has to take extra steps to make sure Viper is completely out of his reach, but how?

Staying with friends is out of the question…relatives? Most of Viper's relatives are not in China, but in…THAT'S IT! She just found the solution to the problem, looking around her room; she found a piece of paper, black ink and a calligraphy brush. Letting the words flow on the paper, she smile grew more and more. This is the only option she has open so far, that will protect her child; _these_ people will not let anything happen to her, if they were to go into hiding.

Down the dark corridors, Tigress walked in silence. Her muscles ached from training, most of the day she spent in solitude; her thoughts fell on her missing comrades Viper and Po. Thankfully Monkey is okay and his precise location and who he is with surprised her. As time went on, she had truly lost hope with herself when Po went astray. The panda brought light to the serious group and to have that burning joy snubbed out, had brought her to tears several times. She did not just lose a teammate; she also lost a dear friend.

Viper is like a little sister to her, even if she didn't show it, she too felt protective over their youngest member. She had watched her fall to Shen, Viper was the innocent lady of the group. She had a sheltered life style and Tigress had hoped that she would gradually reach the maturity of the battlefield, instead of having it ripped away in a flash.

They all lost a part of themselves on the field. Many came back with deep scars that settled into their skin, wounds that will never heal but continue to infect their very souls. Tigress never adjusted to defeat, and she wasn't going to start now.

'_We will put China back in the rightful reputation it deserves' _She thought with strong triumph. Entering her room, she sat in a meditating position. Her chest rose in tranquility as she cleared her mind.

OOO

Opening the door, the Soothsayer made sure not to step on broken glass that dotted the ground. "Viper? What on earth went on in here?" She carefully moved towards Viper. The poor thing was curled up in a corner. Lighting more candles the gloomy room lit up with life that was once captured for a short time. She called out to the silent snake; the elderly goat swore if it wasn't for her heavy breathing, she could pass for a corpse.

"Viper…"

"I slept with him." Her voice dropped into a whisper.

"Slept with whom, dear?"

Her eyes began to water. "Shen and now the whole palace knows." Tears trickled down her face, thinking about how those men stared down at her, she couldn't imagine what was going through their minds.

Dazhong pressed her hoof against Viper's lips. "Hush child. Now relax and calmly tell me what is disturbing you?" Repeating what she said, Viper also discuss the events from the dancing to the bath, leading up to the humiliating moment of waking up the next morning next to him and getting caught. The goat's brown eyes lifted with interest, she neither showed disappointment or anger. Her face stayed serene. "These are grave mistakes both you and Lord Shen made. I see how little say you have when he takes charge, Shen has always been the persistent peafowl, he was like that as a peachick. When he sets his mind on something, nothing will stray him from his path. Though as a peachick he never had a vendetta against pandas, so how he establishes his goals depending on his mood." She kneeled down to the crestfallen woman. "I'm never going to get away from him? Every turn I make, there he is, mocking me." Viper looked as if she was going to say more but something stopped her, a strange thought crossed her mind. "I just wish I could remember, I need my memories back quicker than ever, if not I might not have a freedom to look forward to." Dazhong's soft smile lifted more. "Inner peace my child, you must go back to where it all started." She leaned on her stick.

"That's good and everything, how can I go back when I don't even know where it started? Leaving the palace is my only choice, unless the fight started here."

"No it did not happen in the palace. How far can you remember? Major events?"

"I remember events leading up to Po defeating Tai Lung. That is the only major event. Months passed but nothing different than the usually bandits, pirates and thieves. But nothing that involves Shen. I do have a question for you."

"Ask away, deary."

"What happens to me if Shen finds out about me being in the zodiac?"

"Viper, he'll…"

"Will he kill me?"

"Viper."

"Will he take me prisoner forever."

"Viper."

"Or will he sacrifice me to some weird peacock ritual?"

"Viper, quiet." She clamped the hysterical woman's lips together. "And relax." She soothed in a motherly tone. "Shen's plans for you if that is reveal is an outcome we have to think about. You are the snake of the zodiac, and Shen has always wanted his very own year."

"So? What does that have to…Shen wants his own year?" Ten-Ten and Cai Han did not inform her of this kind of data. Though being servants, they are no doubt allowed to hear limited things and when something of value does pop up; they will hide it and play the fool. "Until I get my memories back, the knowledge of my purpose in the yearly signs, will have to be put to the side. I can't do anything pertaining to that important topic."

"The factory." Two words passed the goat's lips that sealed the snake's fate or better yet, opened it to the limitless possibilities, that only she herself have seen when she predicted Shen's future.

"That was where you were struck down…by Shen. In order to restore what was lost you must trail the battle field you and your friends had fallen. The last time I saw you and your friends was when the panda entered the factory." Getting up to retrieve the herbal book, Dazhong paid more attention to the face she made. Mixed emotions flooded her facial features. Viper was left in awe, her heart swelled with bliss. Her spirit rejoiced the fresh knowledge that now leaked through her brain. When all seemed lost, this happens to her.

A clue.

A puzzle piece to what she is missing. Even if she didn't know about this factory, it is a step closer to being reunited with her friends. Ending this nightmare forever.

"Dazhong, may I ask you another question." Her perky smile appeared on her face. Hearing her positive responds the young woman, parted her lips to speak. "Ginseng, does it harbor any other properties besides health?" Looking for the right words to say. Nothing came to mind, only a thin blank line.

"Any other properties?" Her old lips made a humming sound. "Well, yes. If you are talking about the leaves, they are used mostly in tea. However if you are talking about the root of ginseng." Her brow lifted at her. "It is a very effective aphrodisiac, used throughout the lands of Asia. Though its sensual properties take full effect when taken through internal usage. Lord tends to use that luxury to full force…"She jolted her attention to Viper with worry. "The bath! Viper." Her whimsical voice staggered up a few octaves. The snake saw the stress lines that creased around her eyes. "He used it but nothing happened, we just became more relaxed with each other in the tub." Her face slowly blushed. "He wasn't aggressive nor was he cold to me. We talked to each like we were equals. I cannot explain but…maybe it was just the herb doing that. You said it yourself that it doesn't take effect unless taken from inside the body." Sighing she grunted. "Darn it and I drank some of it too." She hissed in embarrassment.

"You drank the bath water?" Yeah, from the way she worded it, Viper waited for that classic _'ew'_ at the end of any sentence a person with common sense would say.

"I wouldn't say I drank it." That action would be disgusting, she has more class than to drink nasty bath water, especially if an old pervert was going to be basking in it, all naked and what not. "He carried me in there and just dropped me like a sponge that's been sitting in fertilizer." The Soothsayer tried not to laugh, Viper made this expression that fell in between two faces, one sour and a person would make when they smell something funny. "Ginseng not only went in my mouth but up my nose. He caught me off guard! For an old guy he sure doesn't act like one." Her youthful cheeks puffed out as her eyes narrowed.

_Hahahahaha._ The old goat chuckled at her; she didn't mean to be rude. "My dear, like the saying goes, you are only as old as you feel. And Shen was never a man to act accordingly to his age. As a child he acted like the whole world sat on his shoulders, he never had the kind of childhood he was supposed to have. His parents tried to accomplish that, with playdates with other children. Shen just seemed like a solitary little boy, even when the other kids wanted to play with him, he would seek shelter by me or…" Her lips went up into a warm smile. "Sneaking into the room where his parents have their meetings. He would hide underneath his father's train and stayed there until the children went home and the meeting was over." Viper's lips began to curve up into a smile, the goat's sunny expression are positively contagious. She listened to her talk about how Shen grew up from a shy child to a handsome young man in his late teens. Still the solitary fellow, he began to take refuge in his parent's lab, at the time it was for unknown reasons.

She saw that wonderful smile of hers slipping, Viper quickly changed the subject onto Shen's coloration and questioned if he had problems fitting in, because of the information behind the color white. Dazhong dismissed the very thought of it, yes Shen was very sickly as a child. She told Viper as he got older he noticed that if he could not pride himself on strength, then he can surely pride himself on beauty.

Shen was and still is a very vain peacock, it lies more in his species.

"I just thought it was because he is…"

"Royalty." The goat finished or her. "That could play a part towards his ostentatious attitude. Most of it does come from his breed. Peacocks are beautiful birds and they do many things to show it, displaying their trains, walking with great stride, rustling their chest feathers and wings. Despite being such high maintenance birds, it is their counterparts the peahens that encourage them to take that extra mile to look their best. Taking personality into account, the peahen chooses her mate based on his appearance, not to see who is the best looking but who is in healthier condition.

"Lord Shen started off as a sluggish little dear, but grew up into a very complex peacock. Females found him to be very intimidating, whether he purposely did that or not is uncertain." Think about how shy these women would act around him, while he carelessly ignored their trembling lips and vacant stares. Though these girls were not of Shen's species and not custom to a peacocks behavior.

"So is cockiness apart of being a peacock or did he inherit that from his father?" She let out a sneer, Dazhong muffled her laugh with her hoofs. "No, Zao Jing was not only a great charmer to his wife but never left her side when they courted. Both were engaged to each other through arrangement, Bei Mei San though born with Chinese blood, she was also of South Asian blood as well. Not born into China, she was born in India from her Chinese mother." Viper began to learn something new about her captor and all it took was staying by the Soothsayer's side, she wanted more…for some reason her brain thirst for more knowledge.

"You see Viper. A peahen's body cannot operate and function accordingly to the proper mating rituals in China. The lands environment is too different. She cannot get the proper nutrition she needs. India's lands are filled with lush bushes and high trees and other necessities. During pregnancy, a peahen must eat a strict diet of ziziphus, groundnut, corn, flowers, rice, bananas and other sources of protein. Being omnivorous, they can eat variety of food but during a sensitive time like this, certain foods must be avoided. While others only found in India must be added. Not heeding these rules will have dire results." The goat eyed her tiny fangs. "Like your defective fangs and Shen's weak birth." Taken back by her blunt words, Viper found the end of her tail gracing her two petite fangs.

"But defective births come from…"

"Poor diets and environment played a sick part in your formation." Opening a scroll to show Viper, a snake that looked like her, well except for the markings, larger fangs and the flower ornaments but she understands clearly. "You are a Trimeresurus gramineus or commonly known as a bamboo viper, Indian tree viper, green tree viper and bamboo pitviper. Master Viper your species is only found in the lands of southern India. Your parents must have immigrated here from India am I right?" Viper nodded her head _'no.'_

She is half Indian? A culture entirely new to her, she has seen pictures of the beautiful land but never set foot there. Now she is much closer to the southern motherland than she had thought.

"It was my great-great-grandparents that came here from a strange land."

"This strange land happens to be India." She stroked the long beard that dangled from her chin. "Shen is another story that played a harsh factor with his coloration, but it factors in lies from his parents."

"Lies from his parents?" That didn't seem right at all, she's heard wonderful things about Emperor Zao Jing and Empress Bei Mei San, from my parents.

"Yes lies." Taking out a small, what looks like a keepsake box, she took out a fragile looking painting of two peafowls. A dark blue and quite handsome peacock and an elegant light blue peahen smiling ever so lovingly. "Tell me what do your eyes show you?" Her voice lowered into a calm whisper.

Looking at it, she shrugged. "A wedding photo of the king and queen."

"And."

"Both are blue."

"And."

"And both are happy."

"And."

"One is a peacock and the other is a…"

"Hahaha, okay Viper. I just wanted you to collect everything you see in your mind before showing you this." Taking out another photo. "This was their engagement picture, see the difference?" Her emerald eyes lauded over the painting. The goat watched the ends of her eyes stretch out with shock. "She's…she's." She was too baffled to say a full sentence.

"A white peahen, yes. Lord Shen's mother is a leucistic peahen." Shaking her head the snake's tail wiggled back and forth. "But that doesn't make any sense. She's white in the engagement and blue in the wedding picture…the only way for this to happen if she." Viper chuckled with an uneasy smile. "Painted herself blue." Her stiff laugh died out quickly when she saw the soothsayer did not respond back, her lips stayed in a neutral straight line.

Feeling her cheeks blush red, Viper felt like an idiot right now. She gave out a meek _'sorry'_ and waited for her to keep going. " Bei Mei San did not paint herself but used a fine blue paste made of crushed blueberries to obtain that beautiful hue you see in the faded painting."

"But she is flawless, why would she."

"Shame, she was not treated very well growing up and that affected her adulthood. Her parents did not see her as the beauty you do, her mother from how she told me, was a cold woman, her father wasn't very supportive either. Only through marriage to Zao Jing did she find content with herself. It was still not the happiness she wanted until she was pregnant with Shen." Giving out a raspy sigh, she did not pity the late Empress. No. Pity is the last thing she'd desire. Sympathy was the better word for it. Being the family's Soothsayer, she was there went they met, she was there when they married, she was there when they shared their first born and comforted them when they could not bear anymore heirs. She watched the tears fall form their eyes as they witnessed their only banished son walk into the horizon, never to be seen again.

"I thought Shen was an albino, so he's really leucisistic?"

"No. His mother is leucisistic and his father is colored but Shen is an albino and leucisistic. Peafowls come in two species Indian and Green. You can assume leucisistic peafowls can be grouped in a subspecies all on their own. As they became that way through selective arranged marriages. Colors of the leucisistic fowls are considered a good and bad omen for the child. A rare and glorified gem but feared and carefully spoken too. Some animals believed that since white represented death, they assumed and rumored that those peafowls had that kind of power."

"That's pure superstition!" She growled. "Leucism is not a disease." The Soothsayer nodded at the peeved snake. "Albinism isn't a disease either; both are two different types of conditions cause by mutations. But people will always look at it as an abnormal trait, a _thing _that does not belong among the others. A nasty blotch one wants to have removed, even if that blotch is not doing anything wrong. It is being snuffed out for being just what it is,_ a blotch_."

Viper felt like she was reading a document on Lord Shen. From start to finish, well, sort of like that. It intrigued her, how despite his mutated, genetic condition; he held his head up high like the king he knows, he is.

"Bei Mei San hoped and prayed to the spirits that the child that will soon hatch from its shell, will grow up with flourishing colors. That may have been the plan she wanted, but fate had something else in store for her future son. Crawling out of the egg was not a peachick of tan feathers but a small ball of white. He looked so helpless and fragile, just like all babies. But his parents thought he was weaker than the normal peachick based entirely on him suffering from albinism. Disregarding the facts that poor nutrition played a factor, along with the mother being stressed. That did not make Shen white, that he got from his mother. But because of Bei Mei San failing to see the beauty within her, her son suffered for her self-hatred."

Viper felt her chest tighten as she imagined a tiny little peachick, chirping, calling out to their parents, unaware of the horrible things that will happen in its life. Baby Shen's hug red eyes, sparkled in her mind like two perfectly polished rubies…no, not like gems, jewelry is too sensual to her. Like cherries and roses, very delicate, like a baby. Both fruits and plants need love and care to grow big and strong. From the way Shen looks, he may not have been nourished in the motherland but maybe one doesn't have to. Though, she should not be thinking about Shen's condition when she has her own. Peafowls don't have toxins to protect themselves with, like her species.

Shen doesn't have the hues of blue, gold, brown and green but he has red, white and black. Those colors are not only magnificent but have special meanings behind them.

Her lips trembled. "H-how did he suffer?" She didn't want to ask but something in her heart told her to boldly face the truth behind the king.

The Soothsayer's lowered her head as her eyes traced the painting just like Viper had. Only her brown orbs stayed on Bei Mei San.

"People accused Shen of being a bad omen for some time."

"Wait…what?...WHY!" Viper's lips curled at the accusation.

"They saw two colored peafowls…"

"But his mother…"

Dazhong held her hoof up to stop Viper from talking. "They _saw_ two colored peafowls and a white chick. In their minds that did not add up. Bei Mei San's family never set foot in Gongmen, they did not even witness the day of their daughter's wedding, all they wanted was a scroll notifying them that the ceremony was a success. Had they done that it would have cleared Shen's name for the rest of his life, for both of his maternal grandparents are leucisistic peafowls." She held back tears that wanted to tumble from her eyes.

"Did the village treat him badly and shun him like he had some kind of illness?" Viper winced a bit.

Dazhong thought for a second and chuckled as a cheerful smile beamed across her face. "No, when Bei Mei San and Zao Jing, created the fireworks people sought Shen out to be a good omen, the city never looked so blissful. But Shen had a problem, he was too cute. People all over the city wanted to see the chick that brought upon so much prosperity and it got worse." She gleamed with joy.

"Pffh, what's worse than being too cute." Viper sneered.

"Being too attractive." The goat smirked.

"Oh." Feeling her face flush.

"Shen's bold colors not only made him the talk of the city but it did spread back to India and that's when the scrolls and paintings of young peahens flooded in. Shen was not ready to settle down and make a family. He was still too young; a man in his late teens had many other things on his mind. He spend majority of his day with the Gongmen Council, training or in his lab. He didn't even care to look at the paintings. His parents had to send apology letters to the families."

That sounds sort of like Shen.

She has never seen him fight, Viper knew from the way he carried himself and admitted to fighting in Cai Li Fo, he was a seasoned master, she could just smelled it coming off of him. He smelled wonderful, a hint of spice and the strong scent of ginseng never left his body. _'Stop that!'_ she barked in her mind. How they ended up sleeping together is not something she wants to arouse her thoughts with.

No way in the world, would she want to think about his, thin robe hover against her, as his long soft train shield her from the icy cold, it warmed her and she coiled even closed underneath him. The beating of his heart racing in synchronization with hers, his cool breath huffed against her neck. He is such a warm bird, to not mention when he looked agitated the royal bird appears very fluffy, like a nice, cuddly…handsome pillow.

A handsome pillow Viper wouldn't mind…

"There was that time; the young prince was caught in a brothel." She thought to herself out loud.

Viper's face flush bright red as a loud hiss rattled from her being. "What!" an unknown emotion bubbled inside but quickly faded before she could detect it.

"He was nineteen at the time and Hao forced him to go see the women in Madame Ting's brothel. Me finding him in there and dragging him out by those whiskers of his, was not only embarrassing but I think till this day he gets uncomfortable at the very mention of a brothel."

Finally she opened the scroll with paintings and names of herbs. "Now, enough about Shen and more onto learning about herbs. Ready?" The snake nodded at her. "Alright let's start with healing herbs and make our way up to aphrodisiacs. Identifying these are the easiest. Identifying poisonous plants will be the hardest, so we will make that part last." Dazhong opened up the scroll and prepared to truly school her pupil.

OOO

"And then the crazy woman throws a glass at me, all because she got offended when I said _'I would never do such a thing with her'_." Shen's head was spinning from the screamfest with Viper. Hao shook his head. "What!" Shen snapped at him.

"You said the words no woman wants to hear, no matter what the circumstances are, it makes them feel ugly."

"But she's not ugly."

"It offended her a lot."

"I wasn't trying to!"

"She's a woman."

"I know and I can see that. Hao!"

"She has needs."

"Obviously." Shen muttered under his breath, feeling his face warm up.

"Last thing she wants to hear is some scrawny old man with no sex life telling her he won't have sex with her. Like your worn out body isn't good enough for a young one like hers." He saw Shen brandish his knife at him. "I-I-I-was simply saying what was going through her mind at the time. I wasn't speaking on my own opinions…"

"Hao!" An ivory pregnant sheep came waddling towards the two men. Ji, tried to bow but a baby bump stood in her way of doing so. Shen wondered how she could move so fast with a bump that big, and where is her mate? Is there even a Mr. Ji?

The burly canine, gritted his teeth at the ewe. "Hmm?" Ji's eyes narrowed at him. "Hao, we need to talk." She placed her filed hooves on either side on her hips. The wolf boss stared at her like she was crazy. Why so late in the evening when they have important business to attend to, she wants to speak to him?

"Yes dear?" He spewed out sarcastically. Ji gritted her teeth as a counter to his smartass mockery. "Don't _'yes dear' _me. Did you get my message?" His ears erected to her question, his glossy garnet eyes narrowed. "No dear, what note?" He sighed. Holding her sharp to his face, she frowned. "Stop calling me dear! And it's the note I left in your pants drawer." She simply stated like it was no big deal.

'_The hell! My pants drawer…' _He thought about her casual statement. Man how he wished to have those good old days back, when he didn't have to wear pants. "My pan…so that's what this is." Pulling out a paper wade from his back pocket. "I thought it was a toilet paper ball." Out of instinct, Ji hoofpalmed at his idiotic discovery of her little note. "How could you possibly miss that!" She gestured to his back pants pocket.

"I don't go around checking my ass for messages!" He sneered at her. "And do us all a favor and stay out of my room, along with sticking weird toilet paper notes in my pants." Looking her for a split second.

"Well? What did you want in the first place?"

"That doesn't matter now, I had to do it all myself…no thanks to you!"

"Do what by yourself?" Hao asked while rolling his eyes.

"Restocking my damn ginseng cellar! I had a large compartment filled with ginseng roots and_ boom_ the stock just disappeared over the course of twenty-four hours. That is not only strange, because who would steal ginseng, not mention a whole cellar filled with it. When a pregnant woman wants her ginseng, she expects it to be there when she desires to have it." Her ears flattened against her head, showing how annoyed she is by the sudden disappearing act of her plant.

"Why are you acting like someone just stole it again? You have the damn plant restocked, so why are you over here bothering me and our majesty? We have important business…"

"I know that! And don't talk down to me like I'm some defenseless lamb." Not giving the canine anymore of her valuable attention, she directed her eyes to Shen. "I came to check up on how the pills have been effecting you." Eying him up and down. "Judging from how you treated Viper in the previous setting, I can say you have not even read my instructions. I strictly said to take those pills with green tea; you have been taking it with plain water. Water dilutes the pills important properties. Please get into the habit of taking it with the liquids assigned to you." She gave him a warm smile as Shen just nodded, getting every word down on a mental scroll. "I also suggest when you do; you take the arousing effects out on the concubines and not your Soothsayer's apprentice." She tried and successfully hid the smile on her lips, as a pink tinted the white peacock's face. "As said before that was only diluted pills, the full effects are a lot stronger and it enhances one's senses to a female of choice, which is why I warn that you do not go after the snake." Her dull brown eyes did not lift from their permanent relaxed position.

"I'm not doing it out of free will; it's because of the pills."

"That you took improperly. Maybe I would try something different…"

"That won't be necessary Ji, I'll be fine. With the meeting stressing me out, I did not see the directions in the bag, now I am aware of what to go by." Shen stared down at the little woman with this look in his eyes, there was this hint of plead. Ji agreed to help him because he assumed that there is something wrong with his hormones. Maybe having a little help would encourage him in enjoying the many purposes of a woman's body. Shen coming to her was no picnic; she had to spend hours getting him to come clean with his reasons for taking the organic supplements. In only a few hours that peacock has grown attached to the tiny stimulation.

He must keep in mind that plants, herbs and aphrodisiacs are no substitute to good old fashion courtship. He may not even be looking for that kind of action. Just a moment to soil his oats and go on with life. Being Emperor he must think about breeding and producing an heir. Shen is the longest living ruler, running their country without an heir to secure everything for him. That shows how much of a risk taker he is and how completely irresponsible he is being to his land. Whether he likes it or not, the province comes first and stalling on heirs will only cause more problems.

Yin Wei had informed her on how he lost his memories along with Master Viper. Dealing with her own pregnancy, she is unable to do much for the time being.

"Since you are sure with yourself on taking it properly, I won't have to find a different alternative." She heard him sigh. She assumed it was of consolation.

Hao placed his paw on her shoulders "Okay, thank you for that wonderful piece of info but we really have things to discuss with Naja concerning the finances on the ship." Slowly turning her around. "Sorry you can't stay but I see you must be going." She then in turn rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going; I have to get to a wedding reception for a friend of mine, anyways." She gave her respects to Lord Shen while sneering at the wolf, who replied the same way.

"Wait; are they the same couple from before? Why the heck did they decide to get married in the dark at night?" He called out to her.

Stopping she gave the canine a sassy expression. "Because he's an insomniac and she's ugly…I already told you that, Hao!" She hissed at him, which only made the large wolf smirk at the riled up sheep. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again." He chuckled.

"Ha-ha-ha, you are such a riot." She muttered before leaving.

Folding his wings in front of him, with a dignified expression, he gave his comrade a posed stare. "Did you give out the orders for the servants to clean my chambers." He heard a _'yes, Emperor Shen'_ come from his side. "Good, let's go meet Naja Naga and that bird of his." Deshi was not the face he wanted to see. Choosing between the turquoise peafowl and the dark blue cobra, Shanti. Shen would rather take his chances with a fellow bird, the way her eyes travel at him with such distaste make his blood run cold, heart race fast, just putting him in a high anxiety state.

Back in Shen's chambers two rabbits picked up used towels, and silky linen. "Smells good in here Ten-Ten, like ginseng." The male's tiny whiskers twitched at the thick aroma in the air. The female rabbit gave her mate a tender smile. The Soothsayer was kind enough to change their wrappings when their majesty was, for some odd reason absent half off the day in his room. Strange…very bizarre.

"That's because it is ginseng, Cai Han." Entering the bathroom she picked up another towel. Setting the used fabric outside of the washroom, she began cleaning the tub. Her ears moved back and forth, she heard her husband moving in the background. She swore she heard him call her name but, that could be the lack of sleep. It lay pronounced in thick lines, forming bags under her tired gray eyes. Ten-Ten yawned, as she picked out clumps of used ginseng roots. "It seems Shen spoiled himself to a ginseng bath made for two." She giggled; looking at her work, the tub never looked cleaner. Of course he's going to end up bathing in it again tonight. She huffed out a stressful groan. At least it will be someone else's shift.

"I think he intended it to be for two." A male voice came from behind her, making the cream female jump.

"Yesh! You could have knocked…" She looked at the item in his paws. "What you got there, honey?" She dried her paws with the already used towel. The fabric was very expensive, emphasis on _was_. "Smell it." Pushing the garment in her face, taking it from him she lifted a tiny brow. "Boy, do you have your way with words." Sniffing it, her senses jolted. "Viper." She whispered.

"She was in here with him, heck! Emperor Shen's bedding smells like them." His blue eyes darted towards the amethyst colored bed. "What if they…" His sentence faded.

"Impossible. This whole place would stink of sex, had they mated. You can cover some scents but sex is not one of those scents."

"Will this hamper our plan to…you know?"

"Actually Cai Han, my dear." She stroked his face. "This may be the card we can play and we won't have to go through with our first plan" She dark smile appeared.

"Ten-Ten, you're forgetting something. Emperor Shen is the one holding the cards." He saw her twisted smile curve into an even sinister frown. "O-h-h-h-h no, you are wrong Cai Han, _very_ wrong." Her teeth clenched as the palm of her paws grew warmer from bottled up aggression. "I hold the cards here." Cai Han's uncertain expression drew into a frown but it was more hurt than anger. "So _'we'_ turned into an _'I'_?" Ten-Ten failed to see the error in her sentence. Brushing it off, she shrugged. "That is beside the point." Shoving the hanfu back in his arms, she exited the bathroom with Cai Han following after her.

"Ten, what are you doing!" His voice squeaked as fear squeezed at his heart.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Her voice, barely a whisper, still reached his sensitive hearing. "Waiting for her memories to return could take little as a few days to a few months, and we don't have time." Standing in front of Shen's dresser, the two porcelain lotus flowers radiated at her. Snatching them she placed them securely in her robe. _'Damn he took the halberd with him…how will she.'_ Her thoughts stopped short of her frustrated accusation. "Too easy." Her tiny lips let a haughty chuckle escape the passageway of her throat.

"I not like how these things are just laid out in the open." He shook his head. "It feels like a trap." No use talking to her when she is this bent on getting the other two items. Wrapping the chain around her arm, the sleeve covered it. Facing her husband, Ten-Ten's handed him the small bomb.

"Put this in your robe."

There is no hope of talking her out of this. Cai Han wanted freedom, but these items could help restore Shen's memories, even with the things he done, is it right to rob the man of that? Shen had hurt them, and he can see that Ten-Ten only wants Shen to suffer the way she did, but without a child, Shen can never feel that pain of having a precious child being taken away from their world, for unjust reasons.

He can go on and on about how painful it hurt him but Ten-ten is the mother. She carried their baby, an internal bond that could never be broken. The death of their daughter not only slaughtered his wife's personality but drove her into the insanity she is now stepping into. It could be desperation to get out of the palace, by any means necessary.

Adjusting his robe, he quietly took the slightly heavy bag of dried ginseng roots. Ten-Ten glanced over everything. This room is better than those panda skins Shen had parading around the room. Picking up the dirty linen that reeked of both peacock and snake, that hint of ginseng seeped in the cloth, she kept her face in a that phony smile.

Just then, two wolves came to the front door, watching each movement they make with evil dark red eyes. The rabbit's pressed the bag and clothes, close to their bodies. The guards brood chest puffed out naturally, making the smaller animals feel even more insignificant.

Obviously they were done with the room. The two guards said nothing, not a taunt or a sneer. Ever since Shen's reign, they have become less barbaric and more along the lines of being tactical and quiet. Like they knew the time and place to be a jerk and when to act like a palace guard.

The further away Shen's room appeared in the distance the more relaxed her body began to feel. Cai Han never stole from the Emperor and he hoped that day never came true for him. What they're doing is wrong but when lines of good and evil have been blurred, it is hard to divide morality once all things have been tainted.

"Evening Cai Han, Ten-Ten." Another servant came waltzing there way, holding an empty basket under her arms. "You can put those in here, it's my turn to wash the linens, plus…" She leaned towards them. "You guys look like you could use a rest, what duties do you have tomorrow?" The dark gray goose questioned.

"Garden." The both said in unison, not pleased with that job. Not only is the garden huge but takes all day to primp and wash. Ten-Ten placed the delicate cloths in the respective place.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The waterfowl gleamed at the couple before taking her leave.

Continuing down the wide hallway, wolves traveled the palace in groups or alone. It didn't matter they all had one job, keeping _them_ in line.

Two voices echoed in the quiet corridors. Slithering and walking towards them is Dazhong and Viper_. 'What are they doing out this late?' _Cai Han asked in his thoughts.

When they approached them, they gave the required bow. "Good evening Soothsayer and Master Viper." The familiar women smiled back at the servants, Viper slithered over to them, eager to speak after not seeing them for quite a while. She knew they were busy, the last time she had spoken to them, and it didn't go well, and ended with tense silence and disappointment glares. She has to remember first, before she starts thinking about breaking away from Gongmen City.

"Good evening Ten-Ten…" She gave the same greeting to Cai Han. Their conversation was prematurely cut short before it even began.

A wolf guard stood above them. "Get back to work!" His dark voice was hard to distinguish from the other guards. It's crazy, but so far they all sound the same to her. Not sure it that was the similar armor, cause Viper could never figure out who's-who, besides Hao. Only patrolling the inside of the palace, is the head armor needed?

Excusing themselves, Viper glared at the canine.

"That is rude, we were talking to them."

"They are Emperor Shen's servants, not yours."

"Just because they are servants does not make them lesser animals…"

"Look!" He snapped in her face. "You have a problem how this monarchy runs and want to have an opinion on it that counts, come back when you're empress." Pushing passed her; he just looked her up and down. "Stupid concubine." He growled.

"I know you didn't just loop me in with those whores…" That same sinking feeling fell into her stomach, eating away at her joyful mid-day, just when she thought no one would notice the events from last night, this happens. The giant wolf care not to socialize with her nor hear the young woman's side of the story.

"He's gone Viper." Pulling her away from the direction where the inconsiderate guard left. A person cannot fight air and must continue on with their life. Viper was too mad to speak to the soothsayer at the moment.

'_We did not have sex!'_ So why is that people are treating their innocent sleeping as if they had performed a vulgar act? Dazhong is right, this is a grave mistake that it not taken care of, will escalate into a worse situation.

So closed off to their own thoughts, they almost didn't notice the four men coming their way.

"That was the most magnificent ship; I've ever laid eyes on. You my good sir are quite creative." A thick Indian accent bounced off the silent hallways.

"Thank you, it is only half way through. The amount you offered is fair enough and will complete the remaining sides." His English accent made it known that it is indeed Shen doing the dialog.

"I assume this is a battleship?" Naja questioned.

"Yes." The white peacock narrowed his red eyes at the colored peacock when he jolted something down. He couldn't see the handwriting. If Shen could, he would not have been able to read it, the language is in Hindi.

Hao's senses alerted him of two females heading towards them.

"Ahhh. Ladies, it is nice meeting you again." Naja slithered in a fast pace up to them. "Deshi, come here and introduce yourself, this is the Soothsayer, Emperor Shen mentioned in the factory." Naja smiled warmly at the two.

Bowing to the goat, he raised his head to her. "It is a pleasure meeting you." Behind him, Viper saw Shen rolling his eyes at the young fowl.

"I can say the same thing to you, welcome to Gongmen City Deshi."

"How did you…" He saw her lips curve in a sly smile.

"Clearly you weren't listening to a word I said, because I told you she is a soothsayer. She says whatever you are saying…"

"Now?" She finished Shen's sentence in the most classical way. "There is no need to be rude to him Shen, he is curious and fascinated to see it performed up close. As a chick you are surprised for the first time. However I heard his name being called, so it was no surprise."

"As a chick, a child. Not as an adult."

Deshi's eyes slightly narrowed at the pompous bird. So what he was shocked, he never seen a soothsayer before. He is not that much younger than him but still even he knows when to act his age when around the appropriate crowd. Shen is one short tempered man.

"And this is Master Viper. She is here to become my apprentice." Gesturing to the snake, Deshi eyed her but this time much differently. He kept a big gap between them, not because she smells like Shen. Sensing her body tense up, he made the first move.

Giving her a gentlemen bow, he raised his body up like a king, minus the smug expression; Viper is use to a certain peacock giving her. "It is a joy to see one of the legendary Furious Five here in Gongmen City." His sharp brows creased. "Intriguing, that the snake is not only a green tree viper but a female." Taking her tail in the palm of his wing, he kissed it gently. "Not to mention…" A thin blade pointed in his view, eyes traveling to the violent culprit. Ahhh, yes, Lord Shen's beady little red eyes met his relaxed half lidded ones.

"You want to relieve yourself of these strange desires; there is a brothel in the city. I suggest you go there for your bedraggled activities. But _my_ Soothsayer's apprentice is not going to be a substitute."

"So caught up in your Chinese heritage that you forgot where your people came from. What our rich culture is all about." He graced Viper with a cunning expression. "I am not flirting with your Soothsayer's apprentice, I am being polite." Facing him with a dull expression. "What I am insinuating towards her is simply innocent with nothing filthy behind it. Anyone who finds a dirty meaning behind my comment probably has a dirty mind to begin with." Being very coy about it, he let Viper slide her tail off his wing. Stilling eying the blade, he made sure not to sneer.

"Hand crafted blades." Before Shen could react he found the blade in the wing of Deshi. The Indian man studied the object. "Giving the illusion of your own plumage, smart tactic. But that is all it is, a pretty showcase piece." He handed it back to him.

"A show piece?" No wonder why he got offended. Spending years molding his own weapons, only to be criticized by some king's lackey is an insult within itself. "These knives are created for a far more superior purpose than being _pretty_. I spent time making them to suit my needs." Deshi nodded, indeed the man made a point. "I agree, but I mean no offense when I say this. Your blades are not cut properly to be feared on the battlefield. Take a gander at the design." Drawing his wing along the curve of the feather knife. "Right here, the sharpness diminishes a lot and sharpens at the point. It looks more like something I would put along my mantle. Not something I would wield in a fight. Too precious to be ruined." Naja looked at his adviser.

"Quite impressive." He praised warmly.

"Yes…_impressive_." Shen spoke while staring at his feather blade.

He was pleased with both responses from the royals. Giving his attention back to Viper. "You are a warrior who I assume seen many weapons in one's life. Tell me, why would Emperor Shen's blade be inferior in battle?" She slowly slithered up to the royal man, her eyes shined with that intensified gleam Shen noticed last night. Though she was examining his weapon, she failed to notice him examining her. He is not only an expert at hiding his emotions but shielding his reasons for lingering at the rather titillating creature.

"I can see that only half is only fatally sharp." Her tail traveled along the embroidery of the cold steel. "Because you were going for authentic feather shape to hide, it downplayed the speed." Avoiding his wide eye stare, she kept her eyes on the blade. "Most effective throwing knives are not this big." Her eyes met his disapproving glare. "Uhh. But, hey! What do I know? I'm only an apprentice. I could be wrong." She only heard the ivory peacock growl under his breath.

"Nice save." The alpha wolf smirked at her babbling towards Shen.

"You _could_ be wrong…but you're not." Deshi corrected her. "You are right. And self-made weapons rarely come out professionally done. I suggest getting a blacksmith, preferably one from Japan." Taking out a few items, Shen stepped forward to look at them. Two black stars and two oddly shaped knives rolled from his sleeves.

"What are these contraptions?"

"Never mind what they are Emperor Shen. He had them concealed on his person this whole time. He could have…"

"I would do no such act!" He berated the canine. "These are real Japanese kunai and shuriken; they are a present to the Emperor, himself." When he saw both Gongmen males gawk at his truthful words, he handed the items to Shen. He automatically took them, slipping the steel items in the compartment inside his robe.

"Thank you." He murmured coldly.

"You're welcome, Emperor Shen" Deshi bowed.

Naja smiled as he slithered over to Viper. "Master Viper how are the lessons coming along?" The topaz colored cobra's golden eyes is always in that kind state. She wonders if the man ever became mad or at least mildly irritated. His joyful personality reminds her of Po.

Speaking of Po and the rest of her friends, have they noticed her disappearance? Will even rescue her?

"My lessons just started today, and I am learning a lot. My mother works with herbs but being away from her, I just never had the time to sit down and learn from her."

"Your parents, what are their names?"

Viper inched back from him. "Why do you need to know?" her voice lowered, not menacing, though she is puzzled by his question. It shouldn't matter what names her parents go by.

"Show some respect Viper, he asked you a question and as a king in higher status than you, you are to answer without a hostile interrogation." Shen's icy voice dripped from his tongue. Viper hated when he acted like this, it made her feel like an item, instead of a person.

She knew the rules of hierarchy; China's caste system is corrupted. Even if she didn't agree with the rules, she must abide as so.

"My father is Jiao Long, and my mother is Hui Ying."

"I see. _Hmm_. Thank you for telling me." His simple answer and permanent smile drove Viper's senses crazy. She just couldn't figure the man out. Why the interest in her parent's names?

"You're welcome." She returned with a smile of her own. Naja gave off the personality of one happy king. India must love having him as a ruler. Though she never talked to the queen, Viper can see that from how she took charge in the meeting room, she must be the serious one in the relationship. The way she threatened Deshi led her to believe that there is more to his duties that just being a supervisor for Shen.

"It seems we came all this way for nothing." Dazhong chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that. It's good our paths crossed." Deshi gazed at the reptile. His lids lowered even more at her. Viper is betting the man is tired, rather than over speculating the gesture as some silly banter. "_Very_ good indeed." His silver beak curved in this expression she could not make out. It was between a lustful _'come hither'_ smile and a sleepy grin. This guy just needs to rest.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry."

Not meaning to be prude to the man, she just doesn't feel that comfortable with him. His eyebrows rose a bit, as he gave her one last bow. "I completely understand. I'm sure you'll eat whenever you feel the time is right." At least he understands. Had she said that to Shen, he would've laughed it off and force her to eat with him. Like she is playing hard to get!

Secretly the two women had their meal during the lessons. It is easier to do it that way, the conversations they had from, embarrassing nicknames Viper shared and found out about Shen's, including that cute thing he did as a kid. Of course something like that has to be kept secret but she almost choked on her tea when Dazhong told her. She knew that Shen was a child at the time, but doing an act like that just proves he is full of surprises. To be honest she just wants to go back to the room and talk some more. There are things about Shen, she would have never guessed. Talking to Dazhong is just having a book talking back to you, sharing information that one is curious about.

Viper and Dazhong said their goodbyes and retreated back to the room. Sure the walk was for nothing but the conversation wasn't. She learned that Shen has flaws that are with his tactics in fighting. She takes criticism well, because of Master Shifu.

Shen a man of royalty has a hard time keeping his blood from boiling. She wasn't even sticking up for Deshi, just stating an opinion on the matter and he glared at her like she betrayed him! So she can't have an opinion unless it's the same as his? That's stupid.

"You fight?"

"Yes I fight, what you find that hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes I do. Though I mean no offense, your majesty."

"Of course you don't peasant!"

"I'm far from a peasant, Emperor Shen. Protecting the cobra family is what my family is known best for. Our combat skills are widely known throughout our lands. What I said was not a jab at you age but at your artillery. With so many people standing beside you, you act as if you are still standing alone." Deshi leveled his voice. He is questioning Shen, though Naja whom would be the first to settle down his advisor, did not.

Viper did not care for those two men. Naja was the nicest and Hao, well…that is a relationship she has no desire to dabble with for a while. Walking in silence, Dazhong left Shen to talk to the peacock.

OOO

Entering the room, Viper felt at ease, this day had its ups and downs but now that she'll rest and start a new day tomorrow, she can act as if the whole _'sleeping with Shen'_ incident never happened. "Well that was interesting." Closing the door behind her.

"This is the first time Shen has met another peacock. This is a first time he's seen another peafowl in general since his…_departure_." Remembering the heartbreak that fateful day had brought on Gongmen City.

"He left his homeland? I thought he love it here."

"Yes, he did and still does."

Viper saw a lump underneath the herbal scroll. Lifting it her eyes struck the items on sight. "These belong to me." Picking up the lotus flowers, placing them appropriately on her head, she smiled. She hadn't thought about these flowers since she came out of the infirmary. With Shen running after her, the Generals popping up, her run in with the servants…she never had time to sit and have some time for herself. Until today when Dazhong started educating her on Shen's life.

He really went through a lot. What made Viper smile was the fact that his parents made sure not to let their issues ruin their child's upbringing. When she entered Shen's young adulthood, not much was given to her. Leading Viper to conclude on her own of what happened to him and why he left his city. After all, Viper could not recognize Shen's name, just his parents. As stated before, they invented something that went down as one of China's greatest creations.

"I'm not sure if…"

"Those belong to you as well."

A broken chain and, a bomb? So she did have purpose here, and she thought she was just having bad luck and ended up in his clutches for no reason. He gave her this scar too.

Touching the chain she closed her eyes, and concentrated. Taking in slow, deep breaths. Her vision gave a blurred picture…a blizzard appeared in her mind.

'_Tell me woman, how does it feel having to look defeat in the face for the rest of your life?'_

That's Shen voice! The foreign accent stood out against other things he had. Talking to another figure but they were blurry_.__'I do not want healing for I was never damaged, my soul will never rest until you are dead.' _Clearing up the scene Viper saw herself, filled with rage and bloodlust…fighting Shen. Dropping the linked weapon, her heart raced.

"What you saw is only a fragment of what your mind will show you." Dazhong took a look at the chain and bomb. "When your memories come to, even in little pieces…don't fight it, go with the flow." Her hoof traced Viper's forehead. Her words are so enlightening and healing at the same time. Experience with Shen must have led her to deal with all sorts of people, with perfect success.

Placing the items down on the table. Viper spotted another item, one that almost went unnoticed. Opening the scroll, her green eyes scanned the words, her mouth moved, whispering the text out.

"It's from Cai Han and Ten-Ten. They didn't sign their names, but I smell the scent. It's them." Viper handed the note to Dazhong. Reading the scroll, her eyes returned to Viper. "I don't like this idea, it's dangerous and could have adverse effects. Keeping Shen distracted for a long period of time is not the way to go. You already have Yin Wei getting you out of here." Viper knew that and appreciated the sheep helping her.

"They want to be freed as well."

"Viper that is impossible, smuggling every servant out of Gongmen will put your own freedom at risk."

"I can't leave them behind. If I leave Shen might-NO! He will take his anger out on them. I don't know enough about him, but judging from these bandages, I'm guessing he has his abusive moments before he lost his memories. Since Cai Han and Ten-Ten told me that I was given these injuries by him." Her lips into a neutral expression. Dazhong did not correct her, Shen did purposely hurt her and in return of being provoked, she gave him the punishment he earned, rightfully.

Placing the note with the other _'gifts'_ the servants had sent to her. This is Viper's truth test of loyalty. They stepped in to help her, risking their lives. Now a fork road engraved itself in her path. Her thoughts laid blank, before closing her eyes for the night, she crossed out a few things on a piece of paper.

_**Day 10**_

_**Day 9**_

Tucking it away in a scroll, she began to coil up as Dazhong blew out the lantern.

The next day seemed a little simpler compared to yesterday's mishap. A nice morning meal with the soothsayer. Viper had admitted that she missed wearing that dress and told Dazhong that her body has adapted to the seasonal weather, over the years of her fighting, that wearing clothes just doesn't suit her needs.

That and wearing the hanfu proved useless to Shen's impure thoughts. If anything it made it even more enticing for him to take off. So why bother?

A loud knock alerted both women of, Hao's loud voice. "You have to see this." He cheerfully said while sounding a bit strange.

"See what?" Viper huffed out. She did not want to start her day with Hao bothering him. "To cool to explain from the outside, you'll have to see it for yourself." He spoke with a snicker at the end. Viper assumed that he was laughing at her, as if this was some joke he wanted to play on her. "Hao, the last thing I want to see is whatever you want to show me." Her lips fell into a displeasing frown.

A short silence went between the mammal and reptile.

"Fine, miss Shen kicking Deshi's ass." The sound of his long claws clicking against the floor is obvious that he just left.

Picking up a basket filled with medical supplies, Dazhong grunted as she got up from her bed. "Let's go get our two showstoppers." Something happened last night when they left them alone. Before leaving the room, Viper quickly snagged the chain whip, unchaining the handmade leash, she wrapped it around her tail.

Reaching the end of the long hallway, the Furious member is faced with a huge door towering down at her. Pushing the handle forward, they were gained access to a big arena. Judging from how the fight went on, it was drawing to a close.

Deshi welded a curved sword, while Shen thrust his long weapon at the fowl. Nearly puncturing through Deshi's neck, a move that proves fatal if not dodged correctly. Viper saw the ground spotted with blood.

Shen sporting a lovely black eye, from a perfectly aimed punch from the Indian peacock. Neither males look as if they were going to back down and the wolf crowd cheering their king on, was not helping the dangerous situation.

"We have to stop this." The elderly goat frowned deeply as she watched Shen slash his sharp talons across Deshi's face. In return the younger male kicked Shen off of him, in the gut.

Viper slithered up to Hao. "Hey! Are you just going to stand there and watch Shen tear this guy apart…and where's Naja!" her eyes narrowed at the old wolf.

"Shen is not the kind of guy would want people getting in his fight."

"Well I'm one of those people who wants to!"

Moving away from him, she jumped on the sleek platform. Watching the ivory fowl throw a knife at the turquoise one, the South Asian just slapped it away with his sword. This bored expression planted on his face. Broken metal shards of what use to be Shen's blade, shattered along the floor.

"Ah! Like I said, poorly crafted blades. My grandmother's porcelain dolls are stronger than this." He twirled his sword with a smug look. Shen sneered at the peacock's comment. He refuse to believe that his blades strength were merely lady lucky being on his side.

Spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood, Deshi readied his sword for the old cock. Side glancing, a gentle smile appeared on his face. "Nice to have you join us Master Viper." Glaring at Shen, "It's a shame that you'll have to watch your leader be defeated by…" Leaping at him, Shen gave the young man a nice, powerful and very impressive in the female snake's opinion, butterfly kick.

Crashing against the hard pavement, Shen made sure not to let the foreigner get up and progress the fight any further. Both of their feathers damped with sweat. "Sparring lessons are over, we will finish this some other time." Taking his foot off his chest, Shen walked away, carrying his long polearm under his wing, his eyes met Viper's. "Why are you here?" He questioned her.

That was blunt but his voice is much softer.

"Hao informed us of a fight happening between you and Deshi. Dazhong was concerned." Viper avoided eye contact few a split seconds.

'_Just my Nana was concerned?'_ Is it wrong to think that _she_ would be concerned as well? Even if it is a small interest in his condition. "I'm sure you tagged along, because you had no choice." He pried further into her reasons for following the goat.

"And so was I." She shyly said, not giving the proper answer to his question, turning around Viper slithered off the platform. Not seeing the small blush flowing against her cheeks, she walked off with the soothsayer. Her heart pounded against her chest and she couldn't figure out why. She placed her bet on adrenaline. The fight looked more hostile than some simple sparring session between two fighters. Deshi looked completely confident with the battle, despite the fact that he had more cuts and bruises, compared to his challenger. Shen, lethal as ever, had a bone chilling look on his face…like he really wanted to _kill_ him.

Shen looked stunned. She was concerned after all? Knowing what had happened yesterday, her angered face still flashes in his mind. And yet, throughout that whole embarrassing predicament, she still shows compassion and forgiveness.

'_She didn't have to come up here.' _True, Viper did not have to brave the arena by putting her safety in danger. He wanted to follow her, but the young woman is now a speck in the hallway.

"She's a beauty." A familiar deep voice rumbled from the Indian man. "I can see why Naja and Shanti speak highly of her." He rustled his train out of habit.

"That is ludicrous. Naja and Shanti only met Viper…" His scowl deepened as Deshi's smirk grew.

"Emperor Shen, Viper is Naja and Shanti's godchild." Watching his beak lower more and more he chuckled at the ruler's take on the new info. "Small world isn't it?" Coughing, the pain in his chest subsided to an extent. Getting up he walking off the platform with Shen following closely behind. "If you are hellbent on answers, I advise that you go to the source. They only tell me but so much." With that, he left Shen's side with a wolf guard escorting him back to his room.

Resting in his chambers, Shen felt the swelling in his eye begin to surface. Just then Dazhong poked her head in with Viper closing the door.

"I see you took quite a beating."

"I won, that's all that matters." He shrugged.

"What were you two fighting about?" Viper graced him with her presence.

"None of your business!" He shouted in her face.

Instead of lashing at him like usual, she shook her head. "I swear Shen, you are a whiny boy in a bratty man's body. Can't believe you managed to reign this long…six years." Shen just mumbled at her civil attitude.

Sitting still for Dazhong to clean his scratches. Shen shot side glances at Viper, he wants to ask her something, a question many would deem personal and with his ex-nanny being there it made it more uncomfortable, like he is afraid she'll give that look. That look that obviously says 'could you be anymore perverted?' coming from her, from the both of them!

Viper found herself grazing over the purplish bruises that coated his body. Now without a robe on, that hot feeling came rushing to her body. Just like when they bathed together. Though this time it is different than before.

This time…she wants to touch him. Those feathers look so soft and fluffy when feathered out. _'I bet you'd like to lay on them a-l-l-l-l day.' _Okay, so maybe her mind wasn't as modest as her body is, but she is positive the feeling of contact with Shen is innocent. She has touched feathers before, be through hugs, like Mr. Ping or carried across the lands of China by Master Crane. But she has never engaged in touching peacock feathers.

Are they really rough while giving of a soft glow?

"Dazhong, I need a cup of green tea." His throat is parched and tea was just the drink to quench it. Finishing up on him, she got up, with Shen being this exhausted and Viper being in the good mood that she is, Dazhong had a feeling neither wanted a confrontation.

Viper felt the need to speak; words just did not want to follow her actions. Until she conjured up the courage to say something.

"She did a wonderful job on cleaning up the wounds." Slithering over, he watched her through naturally slanted red eyes, now fueled with curiosity. "Yes…_she did_." He voice lowered as she drew closer.

Like a delicate petal hanging on the stem of a flower for dear life. The slim part of her tail reached out towards his chest. Touching the gauze, she trailed further down. He felt very soft; each silky strand kissed her tail. Could she look him in the eye while doing something so intimate and, out of line? Her eyes gazed into his.

He let her wandering tail explore his chest, raising them a bit, it only intrigued the gorgeous expression on her face. How he would love to return the same gesture, but he never know what a snake felt like. If he touched her would it be sexual on his part or just an animal being curious towards another? Curling his wing around her back, bringing her chest to chest with him. With his free wing, he gently traced her beige colored scales. So cold against his warm wings, he is too drawn to her body and memorized by her scar, that he did not notice how close his face is getting to her chest.

Viper found her tail moving away from his front, curling to the back of his head. She slowly touched the top feathers of his crest. Pressing his head along the scar on her, he let out an airy moan, soft and quiet yet very detectable.

His crest lift with the touch of her tail, an action Viper found herself enjoying. His grip on her tightened, tilting a bit, he lashes his tongue out, as his beak clamped a small part of her black scales. She tasted so sweet, sweeter than all the fruits Mother Nature could conjure up. A taste sweeter than the purest nectar a flower can bear. He started to breath heavily. That suddenly got Viper's attention. Looking down at him, she did not see the eyes on a shy man but that of a regal male twice her age, smirking back at her.

Shen sense her flushed face is not the product of embarrassment or being uncomfortable. Her pink face signaled how aroused she is by that simple motion. That scar acted as the ship's wheel to power this lovely vessel. To the young beautiful fighter, he enveloped her black scar, with a smooth kiss. His whiteness against the ebony terrain is like that of a lunar eclipse.

Moaning softly, she awakened a part of Shen he never knew. Before she could rebound his liveliness, he planted her quietly on the expensive carpet. Towering over her, he stared at her neck. _The neck_, known for being the most sensuous part of a woman's body in his culture, and Viper happens to come from a species with lots of it. His wing never latched off of her. Never has a woman so young made this old man feel alive.

Hearing the hoof steps of Dazhong, Shen quickly unwrapped himself from the embrace they had on each other. Keeping a gap between themselves, even with the humble expressions on their faces, it still ignited with that enchanting glow.

Opening the cracked door, She arrived with the cup of green tea.

The Chinese Emperor took the drink in one big gulp. Watching his throat move to the passing of the drink, Viper blushed and quickly looked away. His eyes went straight for her. His thirst wanted to be quenched, but tea is far from his desired choice. Putting his robe back up, he tied his sash.

Seeing how Shen is okay, both ladies got up from their sitting positions. Walking them over to the door, he waited for his soothsayer to exit. Drawing his foot out, Viper looked up at him. Not sure what he wanted now. His long neck encased around hers. Being without arms this is how her species hugged, but how did Shen know that? Common sense, she giggled in her thoughts.

The quick hug ended before she could even enjoy it. Flashing him a quick smile, she knew that today would be filled with more studies…and her answer for Ten-Ten and Cai Han. This is a journey that will stress her out, difficult choices thrown her way. But she learned a lot about a supposed enemy, his upbringing, his personality traits…and, what they feel like. Okay, so that last part was just a personal wish.

Turning the corner, Shen's flirtatious smile dropped instantly. Regaining his serious composer, Seeing Hao instructing wolves that are probably young rookies, he called the canine over.

"Yes, Emperor Shen?"

"I remember having blueprints for the conversion for the dungeons. Was the construction ever conceived?"

"The dungeons are made." His grin stretched. "And you have a special prisoner down there too, a panda…" mentioning the animal's species. Shen knocked the wolf down, pushing his sharp, metal claws against his neck.

"A _panda_? That thread of sanity nearly popped, catching himself, he shook it off.

"Y-yes, the black and white warrior…"

"Take me to him…" His beak trembled "NOW!" His eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes sir."

Hao walked in the direction where the doors leading to the captive panda are located. Shen held his wings together, concealing several blades.

OOO

The morning for Yin Wei has been great to her, until someone told her of people needing a boat ride to the city. Normally she doesn't do business in the winter, but with much convincing from Ji, she left to retrieve her customers. When she saw them, just two creepy cloaked figures, it gave her stomach an unsettling pain and the bogus part is Ji wants her to bring them to her house! The only place she can find security.

'_Whatever plan you have to that brain of yours, you better be right about the outcome!' _She hissed to herself. Reaching the docks, Yin Wei escorted the figures off, not a sound came from them, well, besides breathing. Not even a sniffle or a cough.

Entering her house, it was big but that's just because she is sister to Ji, whom works for Shen. So all expenses are taken care of and basically she owns it.

"Ji! We're here." She voice bounced all over the house.

"Damn girl, stop yelling." Exiting the kitchen, the white sheep saw the extra company. Sitting down on the couch, she smiled. "Yin Wei, I like you to meet the ones who will help you escape Viper out of Gongmen." The black sheep's crystal blue eyes darted at them.

"I don't think two people are going to be enough."

"Really now? Not even…" She smirked at the figures as if they knew when to pull off their cloaks. Yin Wei's mouth fell open from shock, rubbing her eyes she had hoped that it was a mind trick.

"Ma-Ma-Ma…mmmm." Lost for words, Yin Wei continued to stutter before being overcome by complete awesomeness, she fainted on the floor.

"Master Monkey and Master Mei Ling." Ji finished for her sister. Turning her attention to the Chinese mountain cat, her eyes traced the rim of her teacup. "You got the documents?" Swiftly three bulky scrolls appeared in Mei Ling's paws. Her burgundy eyes narrowed at her.

"You got our friend?" The raspy voice came from the strong primate. His golden fur, darkened from aging with a few noticeable white strands of fur here and there.

Her confident smile did not leave her lips. "Of course we do." She spoke sweetly. "But you have to follow my rules." They nodded. Slamming her cup down, her eyes became serious and not too inviting and kind as they had been seconds ago. "Good. Now listen up, we only have one chance to pull this off, if we screw up…let's just say, China will be known as the world's biggest graveyard." Mei Ling and Master Monkey sat down next to her.

"Also your fat panda friend is in the palace as well. More so as a prisoner." Ji said while leaning back in her seat.

"Po." Both feline and primate whispered.

"Yes him." Shrugging at the two warriors. "If you do what I say, following the instructions to a T, you'll end up getting both of them out. At a cost there will be no way to pull off a mission this big without being caught. So you better prepare yourselves for a blood bath, because once your cover is blown, all hell will break loose." Her dark words made the room so silent; she is not trying to be dramatic that is just the honest truth. Shedding blood is what warriors do; it is a price they pay for protecting their own.

"Once the remaining eight days are up, you and your friends are going to hightail your scrawny asses out of here. The mission is to get Viper out of here, not to start a revolution war against Shen." Looking at her two newcomers, she nodded. "Everyone clear on that?" Monkey gave her a thumbs up. "Yes." Mei Ling smirked. "You got it." A cheeky smile appeared on her face.

"Good." She lifted her head in triumph, getting up from her seat. She walked passed a fainted Yin Wei. "Because one of you is going to have to repeat what I just said to Sleeping Wooly here." Pointing down at the black sheep.

Mei Ling shrugged. "Okay Monkey when she wakes up we both…" Looking around Monkey was nowhere to be seen, just a little cloud of dust his running figure left behind, trailing to his guest room. She gritted her fangs. _'Monkeeeyyy!'_ Mei Ling waited for Yin to wake up, with this sour expression plastered on her face.

OOO

_**A/N: Okay is this the longest chapter I have ever made in all my years of writing fanfics. I would be lying if I said I would never do a chapter this long again. I know it's going to happen somewhere down the road.**_

_**Okay, you all now know the Five are alive, Po is alive, there is something going on with Deshi and before anyone ask. Please, do not ask questions about Naja and Shanti being Viper's godparents, I'll reveal it later in the fic X3**_

_**I want to give a big shout out to **__Ronox999__** he is actually helping me with the story. The suggestions he gave me will be used in chapter 13. The information he gave me are very useful and I am very happy to have someone helping with this pairing.**_

OOO

_**Now on to the storyline I used for Lord Shen, yes I know people think that he would be self-conscious about his appearance. But when I watched the movie, I saw nothing but complete sex appeal, this peacock looked good and he knew that. The way he walked up onto the palace grounds, shows he is fine with himself and doesn't really care what others think. If anything Shen would flaunt his attractiveness in a vain way. When he made a fuss over his robes, made it clear he likes to keep himself as the shiniest pearl in the sea :)**_

_**This is a new twist on Shen's background and if those do not like it, hey, I understand but I wanted to try something a little more challenging. Looking at how the movie played out, Shen had a problem with closure, with his parents. Besides being fueled by killing Po, Shen wasn't harassing his people, those were the wolves.**_

_**I think I've explained enough with Dazhong's conversation with Viper.**_

_**Yes, I added India to their lineage, it makes sense because they are two animals native to India. If there are any questions you want to ask me regarding the story, please, don't hesitate to PM me ^V^**_

_**OOO**_

**Trimeresurus gramineus **_is a venomous pitviper species found only in southern India. No subspecies are currently recognized. Common names: Bamboo pit viper,_ _Indian tree viper, bamboo snake, Indian green tree viper, green tree viper. The range of this species has been restricted to southern India._

_**A leucistic white peafowl is maintained by selective breeding in many parks. This mutation is commonly mistaken for an albino.**_

_**Leucism: **__is a condition characterized by reduced pigmentation in animals and humans. Unlike albinism, it is caused by a reduction in all types of skin pigment, not just melanin._

_**Albinism:**__ is a congenital disorder characterized by the complete or partial absence of pigment in the skin, hair and eyes due to absence or defect of an enzyme involved in the production of melanin._

_Albinism is not a disease._

_Both Leucism and Albinism are mutations._

**Kunai**_: is a Japanese tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel. Two variations are the short kunai and the big kunai. It is a good example of a very basic tool which, in the hands of a martial arts expert, could be used as a multi-functional weapon._

**Shuriken**_: is a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing. _

**Talwar**_: is a type of curved sword or sabre from India and modern-day Pakistan. The word is also spelled talwaar and tulwar._

_OOO_

**Fiction Expansion: **Thank you ^V^ Glade you find it interesting.

**Parodyman64: **You know what? That is something Shen would say, just to correct her and being a smartass about it XD

**Nausicaa of the Spirits: **I know I wasn't able to update over the Christmas break but here's a nice long chapter to enjoy ^V^ I'm glad you like the humor in the story.

**T-B-R: **I know everything seems to ruin their moments ;) but being a ShenxViper story they have to engage in a couple of scenes together. Their time will come XD

**Serb: **We had a discussion in a PM together that cleared up a few things. Again, I am happy you asked these questions. It lets me know my reviewers are paying attention to my writing, and questioning why I wrote that ^V^

**TaigressLover:** Ooohh, I am a fan of that pairing as well. Whether Tai Lung is alive or not will not be revealed. Though that is a creative idea having both females going for villains XD

**Jozs001: **I'm not spoiling anything, because I wanted to make it known. NO ^V^ Deshi is not a rival for Shen over Viper. I think there is something there, but for now they are becoming quite curious with each other.

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda or the characters, they are property of DreamWorks.**

**OC's featured in my story do belong to me.**


	13. Intimidation

His ragged breath created a small cloud of white from the intense cold of the cellar. Thankfully his species body fat keeps him alive; otherwise he would have died a long time ago. That glimmer of faith almost fell into an eternal dark despair, had it not been for _her_. She wasn't supposed to be here, in this palace, where Shen remained uninhibited. The mockery from the wolves did nothing to him. He has someone to be strong for. A little lady with a big heart. Master Viper.

The door to the dungeons unlocked as guards spread to the walls, giving their usual _'greetings Emperor Shen.' _The warrior curiously wondered what the bird will do when or if he finds out how they've been gossiping behind their king's back? In a way it is sad, how a man has so much yet still seen as nothing. "Was he recently caught? How long has he been down here?" The peacock questioned his right hand man. "He was not caught, your majesty. And his time here is six years." Hao walked in line with his superior. That means, that panda was placed prisoner right at the starting point of his ruling. But Hao mentioned the warrior not being caught so the only choice he had done was…

"Greetings panda, long time it has been since we conversed." He watched those green eyes, once bright and filled with joy, now dull. Following his every moment. Silence swallowed up the small space in the bolted down cell. Signaling Hao to open the door, accessing both men into the room where the prisoner resides. Shen's beak turned into a sinister smile as he boldly stared the defeated animal in the face.

"Panda." He grinned.

"Peacock." Po snarled in a low growl.

Shen did not let that snap bother him. "I see you have become comfortable with the bearable living conditions I have given you." He chuckled at the chains attached to the cuffs encasing his fat wrist, cutting into the large mammal's circulation. Po tried to move, the struggle made the peacock howl in laugher. _'Oh, how entertaining? He's trying to be tough.' _What funny sight to watch. "You don't like the accommodations?" Shen gave Po a fake expression of concern. The captive person knew he is only trying to rile them up.

When Po didn't speak, the Emperor's taunting had ceased when the panda refused to reply to his seemingly immature bantering. The red orbs burned with intensity many have seen before, but never lived to tell. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." Taking out a sharp knife, digging it into the man's arm. Po closed his eyes as the pain radiated throughout his body. He wanted to scream, biting on his tongue, he can't do it. He can't let _him_ know it does hurt. The whole thing. Being here, separated from his family and friends. Memories of him carrying Tigress back to the valley, her blood soaked his chest, no longer black and white for that moment. His green eyes narrowed in anger. Keeping his silence, he looked at Viper. Turning away from the female, she too bled heavily.

Po did not care as that memory teased him, he let the tears fall from his eyes. Shen watched the pathetic man cry, weeping over nothing. "Cry all you want, you're never seeing the light of day ever again." He gently whispered. The chained up panda only look at him, those round innocent eyes flashed at the peacock. "Please…tell me, tell me if _she_ is okay." He strained on his weak vocals, resulting in a violent cough. "Please!" Po begged the demented tyrant, vision blurred, now Shen looked like a wobbling white dot.

'_She?'_ glancing at Hao, Shen looked to the wolf for a valid answer.

"He is referring to Master Viper." Informing him, the peacock shot a heated glare at the poor animal.

"How did you even know of her whereabouts?" Red orbs challenge the warrior's eyes. "First, tell me if Viper is..." Not giving him a chance to finish his sentence. The knife tore its way into his muscle. "You are in no position to give me orders, _panda_." Blood traveled from Po's arm to claim Shen's. Staining his ivory feathers, the man refused to leave his gaze from the prisoner. "We are going to try this one last time and if you answer my question invalidly…I swear, I'll cut you continuously till your skin begins to thin out as the muscles tear open and it falls off! Mark my words; it won't be just that one limb." This is the Shen Po had fought years ago? There is something off about him and why he is on the defense? If anytime would be good to flaunt his friend's capture in his face, this would be it.

"I heard it…from your gossiping guards." Speaking up, his throat still sore, his speech almost faded into oblivion had it not been for Shen's impressive hearing. "The guards? What exactly are their names?" Scratching underneath his beak. A soft whisper came from Po, furious he snapped at him. _'Wolf One and Wolf Two, how idiotic can you get? Stupid panda'_ Shen could feel his eye twitch, idiocy must be his allergy. It is difficult to put the faces with the names, seeing how all of those damn creatures look the same, with and without their armor. A part of him is mad at the Alpha wolf's relatives, Shen wanted to be the one to break the news to Po, he wanted to be the one to put that shocking look in his eyes. Since he already knows that she is here and fearing for her life. Why not use that beautiful tactic instead? Oh, sly thoughts would linger in his brain as he threaded out what to say, he hadn't spent much time with her that didn't involve being interrupted.

"You want to know if your friend is secured?" Drawing the blade out of Po, ignoring his agonizing screams. He waved the crimson stained item back in forth. Giving off _'hmm'_ sounds of fake thinking. It is just his cruel way of stalling the question. Every inch of Po's being wanted to tell him to get on with it. But he cannot, for this is not the regular battleground he is accustomed to. The safety of his friend hangs by the noose and Shen holds the lever that activates the floor beneath her. One wrong move on his part, will lead Viper to a painful tragedy. "She is safe. But for how long is solely up to you, panda. How you conduct yourself as my prisoner will reflect on how I treat her." Tilting his head to the side as he twirled the blade between his skinny fingers. "One day she'll be alive and the next…" he gripped the item, his dark expression heavily implied the last words. No need to speak his threat, taking action is the best way to ensure that boundary he looms over Po.

"She has nothing to do with our deal." Mustering up his broken vocals, he held his head high to the shorter man.

'_Deal?'_ impossible! He would never stoop low enough to make a deal with his own enemy. _'I do want to know how he got here, Hao said he wasn't captured.'_ Giving Po a snobby chuckle, he folded his wings behind his back. "I can't recall what you are stating." That had Po's blood boiling, clenching his teeth; he never wanted to hurt someone so badly. Being a laid back pacifist did not stop the warrior in him from clawing itself to get out and devour the white animal alive. Never underestimate someone when they are cracking like a walnut on the inside. A person's breaking point is when all morality is thrown out the window; the mind is suspended in purgatory while the body is functioning on its own. "I…surrendered myself over to you." He grunted as the numbing pain started to set into his wound. "In exchange, you promised not to invade and harm the citizens of the Valley of Peace." Coughing another unknown pain surged through his chest.

Leaning forward, Po smelled the scent of power from the fireworks, along with that metallic odor that has latched on to him for decades. Now another scent seeped on the Emperor's body. A scent that drained that coloration from Po's face. "Then she does have a lot of do with our deal. I promised to not harm your town or the inhabitants living there. Am I right?" Shen refused to let the man speak. "Of course I am. However…she is not living in the valley. She is right here in my city, in my palace. The deal protecting her has been breached and only I decide if she is worth saving for another day." Pulling away from Po, his green eyes stayed small, his lips shut tight as he became unresponsive to the peacock.

"So choose your words wisely panda, her lifeline can be cut at any time." Silence filled the prison cell. "You've been touching her." Hao had to hold back a snort, the timing just wasn't complying to Shen's wishes. Po's words were mixed with disbelief as his face slowly twisted into that of extreme disgust. He waited. He waited for the royal man to dismiss his accusation as something ludicrous.

His lips trembled as his small white canines showed through. Shen faced him with a malevolent smile. "Yes." His beak stretched further into a psychotic grin. "Yes I have, panda" His gleamed at him with a satisfying smile. "You monster! How could you violate her like that!" His white canines showed through his thin black lips in a snarl. Shen is very pleased with the reaction he now has gotten out of the warrior bear. "Now, now. I said I have touched her, I never said I mated with her." His calm eyes lingered on the scene that played in his mind, as if he prepared for the event. "Though I can't say the thought never crossed my mind. Her species is known for being…_flexible_. A woman who can bend her body in more ways than I can imagine, is a good enough reason to keep around." The explicitness of his words turned Po red and Hao a deep purple in his dark face. "She would make a great servant." He chuckled perversely as he gestured with his wings. "She'll be serving me here, serving me there. _Annnd_, she'll be serving me _way_ over there..._**IN MY BED**_!" He shouted in Po's face, his devilish red eyes burned with the crooked insanity most people are witness to seeing. Calming down, he left the cellar, happy with the panda's distraught composure, knowing the conversation is over. "I swear if you do anything to her I'll…" Or he had thought. Throwing a feather blade at him, lodging itself in his fragile chest, a blinding rage washed over Shen. Hao watched with a horrified expression, for a time in his life he felt empathy for the panda, as the peacock threw knife after knife at the chained creature.

"I am the Emperor; I'll do whatever I want with that woman!" _Swoosh_. Another blade gnaws at his collarbone. Po felt the blood slip away from him. He endured being shot at by cannons, nearly killed by the severe injuries he had almost succumbed to. "She is none of your concern, her wellbeing and safety belongs to me, and if she wants to keep being safe…she'll have to _contribute_ to the supreme ruler." being so close in radius to Po, the speed of the blades stabbing him, embedding itself half way into his body. "That would be myself!" He blurted out possessively. Something about this panda just releases the madness in him. Like adding more dried leaves to the already burning forest fire. It is his nonstop actions at being honorable by protecting Viper that boost his anger, more so at the dumb wolves that spoke too much. _'I'll deal with them myself.'_ Making the perfect mental note on the subject of punishment for those flea bitten canines, they will pay dearly.

Shen's loud ranting blurred against Po's agonizing screams. Each blade nailed him in a different place. Hao 's ears flattened against his head, the sound is unbearable, watching his friend he stayed loyal to him and said nothing on the action he is doing. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and just turned his back to the peacock. Hoping that hearing is better than seeing what is going on. As tactical as that is, that is not always the best idea. His eyes have already been exposed to the torture.

"L-Lor-Emperor Shen, I think you've made your point." He spoke carefully. Last thing Hao wanted is to become the next target for Shen's. "You think?" His rich voice soothed against his dried tongue. "Tell me Hao, _have_ I made my point?" His airy breath shuttered, keeping his cool as leveled as possible. The burly wolf turned around to face his leader. Being much taller than the bird, he stood over him and locked eyes with Po. Hao had to give the fat guy props; no one would have survived ten blades to the body in that kind of condition.

"_Weeelll_." Shen's voice edged on obvious irritation. His wings flicking another blade, ready to propel it at the panda's stomach.

_His men! No not them_. He has lost fifty wolves; he can't stand to lose anymore. He heard Shen question how Po knew about Viper's whereabouts; even he was shocked on the revealing of that news. As much as he wanted to…"I'm waiting Hao, have I _truly_ made my point?" save them. Shen craned his neck over to Hao.

"N-no." He restrained the action of curling his lips back to show his sharp fangs to the elder. The days when they were young and carefree, laughing, getting into trouble in the brothels when they were teenagers. But that's just it. They are not children anymore, he's not even sure if Shen is his friend. It's been months since the deaths of his family and friends, and once had he given him a proper condolence for his lost.

Feh, figures. He can't even come to terms with the death of his own parents, how the hell can he show remorse for the deceased, when he is the cause of it all?

Placing the knife back into the sleeve of his robe, he kept his eyes on the prey in front of him. "That's _what_ I thought, Hao." His temper rose but subsided when he heard the panda cough violently. Rolling his eyes, he waved Hao over to join at his side. "I'll be nice and spare your life…_for now_, panda." The blood on the floor soaked the hemline of his robe. His metal claws tapped against the cold stone floor. "This is a warning to you, if you ever dare to open that fat trap of yours when not spoken to, I will do to you what I am about to do to those gossiping wolves." Stepping away from him, he folded his wings behind his back, a posture he has grown accustomed to.

"Clean him up and get back to me after you are done. You know where to find me." Roughly Shen yanked every blade out of Po. The warrior didn't know what felt more distressing, having a knife thrown into him or having those have same knives yanked out, right after the body as somewhat adjusted to the foreign objects? "And clean these as well." He ordered.

"Yes, Emperor Shen." Taking the metal objects, now fully covered in Po's blood. Not really sure where to put them. The bird walked passed him after handing his trusted right hand man his weapons. Leaving the two men alone, the wolf dropped the blade carelessly on the floor. _'Clanks'_ and soft _'shiinngs'_ echoed in the quiet cell, well, with the exception of Po's heavy breathing from the torturous attack.

Stepping inside, the smell nearly knocked him off his hind legs. His gag reflex went off, throwing up he struggled to make it over to Po. A foul odor, mixture of blood, sweat, spit, and poor hygiene. _'Damn, Shen really needs to have this guy cleaned if he is planning on keeping him alive.'_ Stepping over the puddle of puke, he made his way Po. The victim's vision is slightly blurry but he could still make out Hao and saw a small basket in his paws. "W-what are you going to do me?" his voice barely a whisper.

"Just as what Lord Shen ordered, cleaning you up." He focused on the bear's wounds and not on his face.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." His brow furrowed.

"I appriciat…"

"_Ever!_" He snapped at him. Maybe he just needed someone to yell at, seeing how he can't yell at the source of his frustrations. Being around the panda brought back memories of the fight on the ships, the factory battle, all the way up to him returning to the city. Surrendering himself over to the very person who wanted him dead. Did the guy even know the stakes he had gambled with? Good thing he's a lucky man or else…

He didn't go on.

Po understood his position, the way he was stalling for an alternative answer. But to no avail whatever Shen has planned for his friends will happen. Aware of the bird's crooked insanity, the panda felt sympathetic towards him. He was just tortured just minutes ago and he still did not worry for his wellbeing but for the wellbeing of others. It's the Dragon warrior in him. He cannot turn his face away from those in had entered many villages with faces like that, broken lives, shattered dreams. He had what they didn't and that is free will and self-defense. There was a time he had told stories of the Furious Five to the village children, and one tearfully responded. _'We're just bunnies.'_ As if being a certain species determines one's strength and respect in the world. The delicate mentality of a child must be handled with care.

So…is it true?

Does one being born into a certain specific species render them worthy or unworthy? That's how he viewed Tigress, when he was merely a fan. Her kind is praised for its strength and beauty, tigers are the kings and queens of the plains of China. Several stories are told of them and the bravery they harbor. What stories did the panda have? None or at least none that he has heard of.

Hao, began placing the ointment on each wound. Each hiss Po made, only encourage the old canine's eyes to twitch uncontrollably.

"Stop being such a cub, you got shot from the factory before and still managed to live. This should be nothing to your past wounds." Roughly slapping the gauze on purposely, Po winced at the immense pressure. "I would focus on your safety instead of Viper's." Those words! People need to stop saying that.

"I have a right to worry for her." Po muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Hao questioned, shrugging at him. "Why worry for her, when clearly Shen has ways of lying. Or maybe you do worry for her not because of Shen, but because she is a woman." Po jolted his head at the wolf. "No, I worry for her because I care; I worry because no one else will. Not because she is a woman." He gritted his teeth when the throbbing pain started to sit in.

"That's a load of bullshit, Panda." He stood to his full height glaring. What kind of angle was this guy getting at? He had witness all of them fight and the two women on the bear's team fought just as merciless as the men. The snake had wrapped herself around one of his men and used a puppetry attack, also he had found out how exactly they had escaped the first time. "You do worry because she's a woman." He snapped back.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"You do."

"NO."

"Yes."

The alpha wolf's voice stayed the same tone throughout the pitiful exchange of words with the chained man. "And why exactly do you think that?" It is now his turn to question the canine. He is Shen's accomplice, so why is he being civil?

Turning away from him, he grunted. "I have my reasons Panda." Looking back at him he sneered. "If it was your tiger friend captured, you wouldn't be as worried, as you are with Viper. Because deep down, you fear because of what she is. A snake, no limbs to climb and run, just a body. She may be strong, but I guarantee she is the weakest on your team…"His lips formed a hurtful smirk. "Is she not?" Hao stuffed the supplies back into the basket.

"No… she is not the weakest."

"Well she sure hell isn't the strongest. Or at least that's what I had thought, months ago." His narrowed at the memory, watching just the two, Shen and Viper return with only themselves and not his troops.

"What do you mean; at least that's what you thought?" His green eyes searched Hao's eyes for answers. The dark canine face him with it malice eyes. "That little bitch killed fifty of my men in cold blood, she not only murdered them, hell she fucking obliterated them." He could remember that conversation like it was only yesterday.

_"You blew them up."_

_"Incorrect! I blew the cannons up. The avalanche is what killed them."_

_"Which was caused by the explosion from your bombs."_

_"If you are trying to make me feel guilty for my actions. You are turning to the wrong animal. I came for a mission. Taking out the cannons. A matter fact. None of this would have ever happened if you never left your post."_

Closing his eyes for a brief moment. Taking in a deep breath he had to settle his nerves, getting angry isn't going to bring them back. So many lives she took away, many of those troops were young men, barely opening their eyes to what the world would have brought them. Now, they are submerged in ice, gone forever. At least with the troops that died in the fight on the ships when he battled the Panda, they had a chance to get away.

How does one escape an explosive? You don't. Viper has created a dangerous weapon, one that if she ever is given the perfect reason to use them again. Hao will leave Shen's side and take his pack with him; no amount of loyalty is worth being blown to bits.

Po's expression fixated on the wolf with many creases around his green eyes. "She would never do something like that…" His lips shuttered together. Viper is calm and her morals are very clear as to what is and isn't right. Even he, himself has the right tools to kill Shen instead, he did not and sacrificed his freedom to protect the ones he loves. Viper is aware of taking a like, even pushed into a corner she still wouldn't strike.

"You really don't know your friend like you think you do, Panda." Clenching his fist. "She also killed one wolf prior to the fight in the mountains. She nearly beheaded the victim. Cut was so deep you could clearly see his exposed windpipes. But you don't see that. You refuse to think someone close to you can conjure up so much hell. Well she can and she did." He licked his lips out of natural habit.

"But-but she's a good guy." He whispered, hanging his head low. The wolf had to be lying in order to get under his skin. But is really that far from the truth? Ever since Viper's scar, she became very distant with everyone. Eventually she decided to leave the Jade Palace, leaving the Valley of Peace behind to go abroad, back to her hometown. Po knew where she lived and as much as he wanted to convince her to stay. The look in her eyes told him strictly leave her alone, after that scrolls that used to become frequent, began to slow down with each passing month. Till she stopped writing on a certain basis.

He knew that she wasn't the same, but never had the thought of going clinically insane from it had driven into complete madness. Tigress had a withdraw as well, but she lost her eye, a part of her she'll never get back. Truthfully Po had hope that the damaged epidermis will healed once Viper sheds a few layers of skin.

That time had come.

And that ugly scar stared back at her, laughing. Shifu brought in a physician that specializes in the reptilian anatomy. Her healing process for everything else had cleared up, with the exception of that scar. The nerves had been damaged beyond repair, thankfully she is able to still feel.

A tiny chuckle came from the wolf's throat. This time it struck Po as more bitter. "That's how you look at people? Judging their deeds as good and bad?" Shaking his head, like Po had said something completely stupid that he didn't agree with. "No wonder your _kind_ is endangered. Here's the truth, bear. There is no such thing as good and bad guys, just people. The things they do shouldn't justify who they are. If someone killed Shen would that make them a hero or a villain? Murdering is not a privilege the good can get away with. And if you think that they should, simply because the opponent does not agree with your intentions. Then maybe these supposed good guys should die. I lost family because of her, because of your friend and in my mind shouldn't I see her as a villain or someone who was doing what nature wanted…to survive by the deaths of others. You call Shen a monster." He smirked. "Why? What makes him the monster and not you? I have seen the good praised while the bad is punished, when only one side is being shown in the light. Tell me Panda, being the good hero that you are, a man who always or supposed to see the goodness in others, why did you let the cannon fall on Shen? Hmmm" He growled under his breath.

Po, lost for words turned from him. Hao snarled. "Don't you look away from me! You were wrong for that and you know it. Talking about good this and evil that, you heroes are full of shit. You only protect the weak so it makes you look better, pathetic. I had to go my whole life paying for being just what I am, a wolf. It didn't matter if I was good or bad." Lifting his arm. "Cause this is what the world saw, and will continue to see." Stepping away from him, Hao's snarled decreased. "A good Samaritan? Yeah right." Reaching the doorway, he turned to look back at Po one last time. "If you find yourself still in denial of Viper murdering my men…she didn't kill them with the usage of her martial arts…she blew them up." He closed the door behind him.

Hearing the final lock being activated, the canine's heavy footsteps became a distant memory to Po. _'No.'_ He shut his eyes_. 'She wouldn't.' _That would taint the very morality of the teachings Shifu taught her on. What made him more broken up is how truthful the wolf sounded, from his swollen eyes, trying to fight back tears; Po knew now, that she did indeed kill his relatives or friends. Loved ones taken from this earth just like how his birthplace was destroyed. So after everything he said, why strive so much to keep her name clean?

Leaving that to speculation, his eyes watered and tears trailed his dry eyes. Like the summer rains kissing the sapless ground with feelings longing for each other, that of long lost lovers. Kept away from each other, the time feels so long, they cherish the precious moment. For one does not one how long it will last.

'_Why didn't I save him?'_ His heart pumped fast faster as his mind answered for him. The reason why, the reason for him saving himself and not another.

'_Survival.'_

A simple word when used but placed into action and it will bring out the scariest possibilities a person will do to obtain it. When he left Shen behind to die, what was he thinking? _'He's done horrible things, no one would miss him.'_, _'Let him live! After everything he's done, to China, Gongmen…to…to myself? Never!'_ Shuttering at the harsh yet honest words that floated through his mind. Did he despise the peacock that much that seeing him dead is the only comfort he can give the man, when in reality he has been hurting just as much?

Shifting his weight against the chains, he began to force himself into slumber. Letting those nightmarish thoughts of two of the most important women in his life, fall to their broken paths plague him. Too tired to be mad, too drained to cry, Po could only dream of a better day when justice will reign once again. Demolishing the wolf's words on heroism, as false.

OOO

Hao walked the long hallway to the throne room, his face still creased with many frown lines. The conversation with the bear left his taste buds on a sour level, he spoke from the heart and protected the sanctity of his friend's reputation even though it will soon fall into ruins. Hao is many things but oblivious and stupid are not a trait his people adapted to. He is an animal that observes from both ends of one's thoughts and how inaccurate they are. There is no justifications on whether a person solely good or evil. People are not born that way. That stuff is learned through experiences.

He didn't want to say stuff like that is taught, because that isn't always the case. And the panda is going to realize that about his little snake friend.

"What took you so long?" The old man grunted as he sat on his throne with a none too pleased expression on his face.

"Lot of blood to clean up your majesty. It took me while to patch the guy up."

"I see…I want the names of those two wolves, Hao. Don't think I forgot." He slammed his talons against the glossy black floor. "And no exceptions, because they are family to you!" He ordered in a domineering way. Such aggression from someone who had just won a sparring match.

Hao flinched at the man's high pitched scream. _'Seriously what the hell is wrong with this guy, he wins a fight he's mad, he loses a fight he's mad. What has to happen in order for him to settle down and be happy for once?'_ It's a slim chance that it would come true, but Hao just wants one day for Shen to stop taking his unwanted anger out on him and his men, mainly his men.

When he was in his normal state, memories and all, he rarely yelled. Very satisfied with having the world underneath his feet. Déjà vu just had to rear its ugly head in his life. As if thirty years of that shit wasn't enough now he has to undergo another trip down memory lane. No pun intended.

"I will." His deep voice rattled his aching heart.

"Hao." Shen called out his name softly, with a calm expression. "You know I must do this, they announced classified information. And even if that sack of fur is my prisoner and I have claimed all of China for myself. I did not want him having any hopeful ideas…now that Viper's presence if known to him, I have to keep not only the panda in line but also you." Leaning back into his chair, he watched Hao's right eye widen, as he is blind in the left.

"M-m-me?" Shen must be delusional if he thought that Hao needed to be kept in line, by him! "Yes, you. I am saying for future discussions. You will be around Viper and I don't want your heart to be swayed in the _wrong_ direction." Thinking about Viper, he quickly doused the oncoming heat to his face. This is not the time or the place to be thinking of that thrilling moment he had shared with her.

Her soft body pressed against his body, kissing her chest with no care in the world. Her actions shook him on the inside; stroking his crest…a shiver ran through his figure. He adored the way she touched each one with the end of her tail. Little did the female serpent know, a peacock's crest acts as a sensitive spot for alerting the rest of his body, of the tremendous arousing emotions running throughout the male's senses. Pretty intriguing as this is something catering only to his species, from what his father told him, a peahen's crest reacts the same way.

It's been awhile since he took his supplements. He was doing that all on his own, no assistance any herbs. Touching her, suckling her smooth chest, had he laid her down on the carpet, and if the Soothsayer hadn't come in to give his tea…would his act then be considered sheer curiosity, or sexual?

Heh, then again, it probably wasn't curiosity in the first place. Viper is a snake, but she is a female and a grown woman nonetheless. To have certain thoughts about furthering the places his wings would have touched leaves him aching for more. He wanted her to watch him drink, how dehydrated she left him feeling and how liquids isn't the only thing he wants quenching his unlimited thirst.

"Shen what do you mean by that? I've been loyal to you throughout everything, even when you threw that knife at my neck, which if it wasn't for my armor, I would have died." He had fallen off the boat from the impact, thankfully he survived. "My family served yours for generations. Why would I let a snake ruin that loyalty?" gazing at the peacock, his tail slumped against the floor.

Shen sat up against his throne. "Chivalry has died within me, but it has not died in you. I can see it in your eyes. All she has to do is sweet talk you and bat those _enchanting_ orbs. And you'll be dough in her tail, ready to mold you in what she wants." Taken back by his one _'insulting'_ word towards Viper, he grunted.

"You mean homely orbs."

"What?"

"You said…you called her eyes. Hmm. Nevermind." Scratching the back of his neck he shrugged at Shen. "Uh, Shen are you sure I'm the one you should be worrying about, when it comes to hearts being _'swayed'_?" Shen's blank expression changed instantly with a chilling laugh.

"She could never do such a thing to me, Hao. I have no heart to sway and she's cautious of me."

"And what! She's not with me?" That reason sounds very unethical even for Shen. _'She wasn't so cautious of you when she fell out of your bed.'_ He never asked why she was there in the first place. Usually in scenarios like this, whatever two consenting adults do in the comfort of their own home is nobody's business but their own. This is an exception, Shen has to look out for the choices he makes when he is around this woman.

Getting up from his throne, he walked down each step with elegance. "Hao you will be around her, as a guard and I don't want her trying to get you to sympathize with her beliefs. Using her _womanly charms to claim you_." Shen eyed the floor where his reflection mirrored his sentence. It is more directed towards himself than to Hao, but he can't let the canine know that. He coughed his flush away.

"Need a glass of water, Shen?"

No he didn't need a glass of water. Nothing could extinguish the fire in him, at least anything that is drinkable. When he had placed Viper on the carpet, his mind ravished that neck of hers, he noticed the disappearing bruise he had laid on her that day of the meeting. Shen made a mental note to revamp his creation on a new spot, one he can suckle all he wants. Being a man of very high virtue, with given luxuries he never experienced something like this. Snakes can't taste that exquisite, it must be just her.

"No Hao I'm fine." His thick brows furrowed at what he truly wanted to say. _'Bring that snake to_ _my quarters'_ he reframed from requesting her presence. It is morning and too many eyes are watching from different corners, everywhere he looked. "I'll be having breakfast in my room for today, have the servants bring me the usual…and send the most expensive delicacies to our guest." The two men began walking out of the large throne room where two gorillas stood silently on each side of the entrance. "Also, bring forth the concubines…every one of them. I want them to join me for my meal." Shen ordered quietly, Hao thought he was mortified by the asking for having all those beautiful women in his chambers. Unknowingly, the Emperor is only thinking of one in particular.

"I will." Hao tried not to smirk at the flustered peacock.

Parting ways the gorillas eyed each other. "I thought he was sleeping with the snake slave." The Left gorilla spoke, confusion flashed across his dark gray face. "Where did you hear that cockamamie rumor?" The Right gorilla asked his partner. The Left gorilla began telling him of the rumor surfacing, including where it started from.

OOO

Shen casually walked passed different rooms that were either storage or filled with linen. "Are you okay Dazhong?" A sweet clear voice caught his senses. Luck has always been a gift of his, one he loves to take for granted and never leaves him. "Just a sniffle, nothing to worry about my dear." The old goat responded back reassuring the snake that she is fine.

Quick thinking led him to hide behind a large pillar. Watching them converse with each other, intrigued by his Soothsayer's future cold. It is winter, a season much known for cursing people with annoying coughs and sniffles, and as strong as the goat really is, she is not immortal.

"Maybe we should just read the herbal scroll once more, I don't want to go outside and pick up _the scroll_, if you are coming down with a sickness." Viper thought for a moment before her elder renounces her idea. "Hao can escort me." She spoke with a beaming grin on her face.

The woman felt the idea is a lot complicated Hao is Shen's trusted henchman and it does make sense to ask him to be around her, but is it wise? Dazhong knew the wounds on Hao's heart are still fresh and with Viper's unknowing of the causes of those wounds, it could bleed over into an emotion she does not want Viper to be around.

Pressing the thick stick against the cold floor. "If you really want him to escort you, then you must get permission from the Emperor himself. And he will decline." She shook her head at the snake, her lips fell into a frown. "W-why?" she wasn't disappointed, she had offered an idea and it did comply with her wishes, she just wants to know the reason.

"Viper I made a promise to Emperor Shen that I am to be by your side always, if you go out with Hao…that promise will be broken. I cannot have that." Her voiced scratched a bit with a cough, soon she covered her nose with the end of her sleeve

"But taking you out will only make you sicker. I'll wait to obtain the scroll on a better day, when it's not so nasty outside." It is endearing how the young woman is looking out for her health but…

"We cannot wait, that scroll is in pretty high demand.

"May I ask what it is about?" Viper questioned with such cute eyes filled with curiousness.

Shen pressed his body closer the wide pillar. Eavesdropping on their conversation was cut short when the Soothsayer looked right in his direction. A lump formed in his throat as she turned back to Viper.

"Deary you know the scroll, the one I couldn't find in all that mess that was created in my room by you." Her stern voice turned Viper's face bright pink. Shen chuckled deviously at her being scowled by the goat.

"_Annnd_." Her voice rose a bit. "A certain peacock, who should keep his beak out of people's conversations and not cover it up by hiding behind a pillar." A flash of delight graced her lips, as the white figure stepped out of his hiding place. To Viper he looked red with anger, but to his nanny that is the all-knowing expression bashfulness.

Walking to them Viper's eyes darted at him. _'Why were you hiding behind a pillar?'_ her thoughts huffed accusingly at him, watching his moves with attentiveness. Shen took his place next to Viper with a cocky smile on his beak.

"Good morning ladies." Speaking in that soothing aristocratic tone. He gazed down at the petite serpent then back at his soothsayer. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Clicking his tongue. "You have my sympathies Soothsayer" addressing her by her occupation as always. "I hope your illness subdues, it would do Viper no good with her studies if you are not there to help her." He gave them a dramatic sigh. "Ahhh, if only she had a substitute that knew herbs, mixing different toxins together, acupuncture…now who would know all those things?" He tried not to look at the goat but at Viper.

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you?" Dazhong said with an unimpressed frown.

Shen's crest perked up at his Nana's accurate allegation. She knew him like the back of her hoof, and that annoyed him, he can't get passed her without blowing his reasons for being near Viper. He had made a deal with her, so far all the moment he shared with Viper are forced with him using his status and he's not against that, heck if an opening pops up, surely he'd used it again. He chuckled warmly at her, "Well now I would have never nominated myself as her teacher…seeing how I have such important business to attend to. That means I'll have to take her everywhere with me, while you stay in bed. She'll have to have her own room, because if she stayed with you, you'll only be passing the sickness between each other, repeatedly." He smiled, which creep the hell out of Viper, for some reason Shen did not look like the kind of guy who knew how to smile properly. Like a normal person and not like a psycho.

"You can't be my teacher, you're the Emperor, you have duties to uphold to." Viper stated with half lidded eyes.

Shen rolled his eyes at her. _'As if I didn't know that, you peasant!'_ giving her a suave wink it rewards him with a tiny hiss. "I am aware of the documents and other inquiries that are to be looked into, also my dear." His index wing brushed under her chin, with a cheerful laugh. "I can make time, _whenever_ I want." A tiny gasp came from her lips, repulsed by that disgusting gleam in his eyes, she turned away. That didn't faze Shen at all, her fickle nature only made him delighted to touch her. His pride shot through the ceiling after his _talk_ with the panda.

Letting some steam off with walking he began to grow to the idea of the warrior being aware of the snake. As long as she doesn't know of his whereabouts, nothing could go wrong. The dungeons are heavily guarded, no one can get down there without being noticed and by the time she even reaches the bottom step.

His beak curved up. He'll be there, waiting for her, waiting to punish her over and over for her nosiness.

Not saying another word, he briskly turned around. Walking away from them with only a few paces. "You two have a wonderful morning, Soothsayer I will be seeing you at the usual time, noon?" He side glance the goat. A big smile came onto her face. "Of course Shen, now go on, you can't keep your breakfast and…" Her smiled shifted into a sly smirk. "Your _company_ waiting any longer than they have now." Dazhong earned a bright red blush from Shen as Viper stood confused to what she meant.

He walked off, leaving Dazhong muffling a laugh behind her smile, while Viper remained dumbfounded by the short lived conversation.

"We will work something out, so don't worry."

"Hmm?"

"The scroll Viper. We'll work something out on getting it."

Reaching their room, a loud commotion was brewing next door, in Deshi's room. Before entering the two women couldn't help but overhear, the voice inside is extremely loud.

"What were you thinking, fighting Emperor Shen!" a female questioned whoever is in there, with an angry tone.

"I was only sparring ma'am, he challenged me. If I declined he would have forced me to any ways. I had no choice."

A brief silence washed over the room. "Very well, I will speak to Emperor Shen about this matter. You are my advisor and though your family has protected ours with great skills in combat, this is not the time or place to prove it." She spoke calmly than before.

"See Shanti, no need to yell at the man. Now Deshi, is there any reason why he challenged you? It's not like royalty to get up and randomly decide to fight someone. Did you provoke him?"

"No sir."

"Did he provoke you?"

"No your majesty, he did not."

"Hmm, that is strange."

"Like I said sir, he only wanted to spar and nothing more." Deshi said surely that the royals will see the action as innocent and not pry into it any further.

"That does not settle with me, Deshi. You represent us, India. We are not entertainers for China, so those canine barbarians can take pleasure in seeing you humiliated." Her strong voice came back to Viper's inner ears. Either way, she felt that Deshi is getting the short end of the stick, unfair as it is. But this is Shen's territory and everything must fall into his wager.

She had heard enough, she can't do to them what Shen had done a few minutes go.

Viper does wonder what started the battle. What, Naja had correctly admitted, is true. Even though she does not know Shen personally, he does strike her as the unpredictable type but he does have his reasons for doing things. A motivation that fuels him to go on with his actions.

"Come." A soft sneeze came from Dazhong. "We will review the herbal scrolls some more. You are progressing quite nicely." Viper rubbed the back of her neck with the end of her tail. "Thank you, and bless you." Following behind her mentor, the door to their room closed as the door to Deshi's room opened.

"I'm going to ask the Soothsayer if she has any extra medical supplies." Shanti came out and knocked on the door with her tail, soon enough Naja placed himself by his mate.

"Hello?" Dazhong greeted with Viper poking her head out from her side. The two azure cobra beamed at her with warm smiles. "Oh?" Her eyes light up as she gave a bow. "Greetings Maharaja Naja and Maharani Shanti." The old snake couple greeted her by her own title.

Viper bowed but with the rest of her body in the room, they probably didn't see her do it. She listened to them asking Dazhong if she had any gauze and wrapping. Did something happen? They didn't look injured, Viper's concerned mind placed two and two together when Shanti opened her mouth once more. "Deshi was scraped up in the sparring match with Emperor Shen." The tone she used showed how mortified she is at the act, never in her life has she imagined being here speaking on the behalf of her advisor.

Handing a few items to her, Dazhong gave her an expression showing how bothered she is with the sudden appearance for supplies for fixing injuries. "I hope Shen didn't hurt him too much." Placing her hoof along her beard.

The Indian queen gazed at her, perplexed by the statement. She knew the _he_, she is referring too, it wasn't until her husband whispered to her of the Soothsayer's abilities. Shanti was not present during the conversation between Deshi, Naja and Shen.

Handing the items to Naja, Shanti's emerald eyes dazzled with joy when she spotted Viper to the side. Keeping herself in an appropriate stance, she could not help to feel a positive emotion wash over her. "Thank you, I appreciate the helping hand. Is there anything I can do to show my gratitude?" She asked with a soft voice, her accent very prominent in her speech. Shaking her head. "Oh deary, I am fi…chooo!" Covering her nose once more.

"We were going to take a trip down to the market scroll store to pick up a new one to replace a scroll that went missing. But…" Viper darted towards Dazhong, her face filled with that all knowing look. "The Soothsayer is coming down with a cold and going outside would only worsen the condition." Clarifying her affirmation by the coughs and sneezing from her teacher, only had Shanti nodding. "Hmmm." She tapped her tail against her own chin. "That will become a problem." Her frown deepened.

"Deshi will go retrieve the scroll for you." Naja chimed in with that perky expression. Before any of the ladies tried to change his mind, he ordered the peacock to come out of the room. Deshi soon found himself staring back at the two Gongmen women from moments ago. Bowing to his leaders, he asked quietly.

"What is it you request of me?"

"I need you to go down to the market with one of the wolves and pick up a medical scroll for the Soothsayer and her apprentice. They would do it themselves but she is coming down with a cold." Gesturing to the elderly goat.

"And I am forbidden to leave the palace grounds without her." Viper meekly spoke.

"Naja nodded. "Yes and she's forbid-forbidden!" His voice raised an octave. "What do you mean you are forbidden, child?" His beautiful golden eyes that bedazzled a pool of sunshine. Morphed into an ocean of hot lava, though the scene lasted seconds before going back into its regular state.

"I…" Her heart fell numb, is there any way to reword her statement without putting Shen on the spot? That's not what she wanted; she just wants to simply say why she would not be able to retrieve the scroll by herself. "I cannot say why." Closing her eyes out of disappointment. The two snakes eyes formed two dangerous slits, be it cobra or viper, she is one of them. And their godchild nonetheless, who does this peacock think he is! He can lead China into the darkness of hell for all they care, but to hold what is theirs captive, is stepping onto a territory that will bring out the worst of them.

Shanti and Naja's eyes widened in a calmer expression as not to frighten her as to think that they are angry with her honest answer. "No need to explain, _deary_." The Indian queen spoke softly, pulling the Chinese woman close to her; Naja curled his tail around the both of them, a gentle expression placed on his face, mirroring his wife. The outsiders, Dazhong and Deshi, watched with amazement as the two rulers hugged the martial artists.

Is this really happening! Viper's face flushed, indeed it is happening. The Indian King and Queen are embracing her, like they never seen her in years. As if she embarked on a long journey only to return with their smiling faces. So long she has touched another member of the same species. The hug did not last long, pulling themselves away from her. "_We_ understand." The humble king whispered to Viper.

With her facing in the opposition direction with her back to the peacock and goat. She mouthed _'We understand'_ befuddled by their actions; Viper is not even acquainted with these snakes. So the feeling jumbled her senses a bit. Their bodies released from her, those genuine, happy curves permanently placed on their lips whenever they saw her.

"I will need directions into the city, but first won't I need the Emperor's approval? I do not want him receiving the wrong impressions towards an innocent task." Yep, he knew little about Shen but one thing he is aware of is the fact that he likes throwing anything and everything out of context just to meet his needs.

Proof is in the quick reaction to him giving Viper's tail a soft kiss out of politeness, instead he took it upon himself to think that his gesture is lewd. Thus he thrust his blade in his view, showing off the deadly weapons sharpness and an obvious threat.

"I will speak to him." She chuckled a bit "It is still morning, no need to rush into getting it now. Lord Shen is eating and it would only anger him if that moment of his time is ruined."

Deshi snorted softly.

'_We wouldn't want that, now don't we?' _His wine colored eyes, widened a bit…with a flash of craze? Zipping by.

No one noticed his quick change in moods, nor did they pay attention to his scoffing. Or his strong gaze towards Viper.

'_No…we wouldn't…want that to happen.'_ A soft sigh brushed against his vocals. _'HAHAHAHAHA…neveeeerr'_ His mind droned. _'Not to good ol EMEPEROR Sheeen. After all he's_ _brought us such great things such as, death and colonization.'_ His sharp brows furrowed, as his beak grinded against each other. _'So of course we would not want to ruin his time.'_ For a stark moment her grinned darkly. But that flashed away when the queen finally have her his attention.

"Deshi, we will be alerted by the Soothsayer in return we will alert you on obtaining the scroll. So go back into you room and rest." A thin smile appeared on Shanti's face. It threw Deshi for a loop, the queen actually smiling? That wasn't new but to have her directing such a gesture at him, made…his heart warm up.

Viper watched as they left to their respective rooms. Slithering inside, Dazhong finally closed the door.

In the poorly lit hallways, Shen shuffled his long talons against the glossy floor. He kept replaying the scene with that panda! Such little words from the animal brought out the monster in him. And how he outright threatened to deflower his friend, with her unrequited consent flying over his senses.

His beak flung back into a smile no creature has seen, he saw the scene as a humorous one. Gongmen is just his playground to toy with, but with all of China beneath him…_oohhhhh _the possibilities. The only key for salvation is chained under China's noses, his existence is no longer acknowledged. The wolves keep it that way.

His chest puffed out, feathers stretching out so he would warm himself up. His banishment made him experience weather conditions that would have killed him, had he not learned to adapt.

"Emperor Shen." Hao's voice echoed throughout the quiet hall. His tone sounded quite desperate, his eye showed concerned for whatever the matter is.

"What is it Hao? Did you alert the cooks? The concubines?" The royal questioned.

"Yes, I alerted the cooks, but…the concubines. There is a problem." He began to explain but Shen held his wing up to cease his talking. "I will deal with that later; I wanted to _get this_ over with so I can eat with my women." His voice ice cold like always, his heart harbored no regret for what he is about to do.

Hao's ears perked up. _'Get this over with?'_ he mentally quoted Shen, until his heart dropped at the realization of what he is implying.

"It has to be done." He gave the mammal a side glance before walking ahead of him to the dungeon doors. Hao's paws balled up in a fist, jaw clenched with narrowed eyes. Shen neither gave his expression a second glance, nor did he care.

Entering the even colder level of the palace, many wolf soldiers greeted the ruler with bows. Stopping at the right door, firmly polished dark steel, the heavy bolts on the hinges proved the securely of getting in is nearly impossible. Taking out a key, Shen went inside. Preventing Hao from going inside to join his leader, with his armored foot, he glared. "I want everyone wolf in here, bring those two soldiers from the previous shift with the panda…and most important of all…bring the panda in here as well." He voice, very soothing covered up the rage that buried itself underneath. Giving him a proper bow with the very known _'Yes Emperor Shen'_ the alpha left to retrieve the given request.

Left alone Shen gazed around the large room, he wants _him_ to see this, to feel the pain he has caused to these wolves. Shen never wants him to forget this is all because of him opening his mouth…this punishment will be directed to him! Dragging his talon across the indescribable item, wrapping his talons around the heavy chains and that dangled beside the device, a cruel smile grace his face, eyes widen as he stared at the thing with a glorified feeling in his chest.

"Yes." His soft voice broke out. "This will be for you, panda." Nodding a bit. "A lesson should be learned when opening your mouth at the wrong times." Letting go of the chains, he heard loud pawsteps, "Emperor Shen, you requested us?" A meek voice came from a random wolf Shen wouldn't bother himself knowing the name of.

"Come in." His red eyes traced each wolf, one timid creature after another. Hundreds of eyes, stared back at him, blinking occasionally. A lightly chuckle came from him. "Wondering why you are here? Hmmm?" He leaned towards the group, as if giving them that cue to say…

Yes. Many different _'yes's'_ came from them. Only earning another chuckle from the fowl as he cocked his head to the side. "You will…_soon_ enough." A sinister gleam stretched across his face, as he watched a few wolves dragging a poor nourished Po into the room, the tight cuffs bit viciously against his legs, arms and one thick metal collar around his neck. "Bring _him_ here." Jabbing his index wing against the hard wood of the item. Shen left it for a moment, raising his wing, to the other side of the room, "Just shackle him to those hooks." He observed as the panda made no effort to fight or even put up a struggle. It is a pity, he hope for another session of target practice. Oh well, no need to dwell on matters such as that, he is bound to mess up sooner or later and when he does…

Shen gripped his hidden lance, with a deep scowl on his face. "He's secured in?" The wolves nodded. "Good. Oh? And gag him while you're at it." He ordered with his back turned to Po.

Stuffing Po with a thick cloth, the panda is now wide awake from the pestering of the soldiers. Trying to move, there is no use in succession, he is literally chained to the wall, facing this unknown formation in front of him. The darkened room made it a bit difficult to see, but he could definitely make out the forms of many wolves. _'Did he bring me here to finish me off'_ his sour voice whispered in his mind. His small ears flattened against his head. _'No. A warrior can sense when their death is near. This…this feels entirely different than that kind of assumption.'_ Po's eyes spotted two scrawny wolves, he recognized them immediately from their shifts. Their constant taunting and cruel insults.

"Chain them up Hao." He ordered while being face to face with all the dungeon soldiers. They need to learn their place and what better way to do it then to make an example out of their very own?

Not knowing what it going on, the canines made small whimpering sound as the chains strike down on their limbs. The heaviness of the equipment weighted them down on the stone ground with only their heads resting on what appears to be a chin rest. Once they too were secured, Shen then turned to Hao. "Blindfold them." Shen quickly smiled at Po, his red eyes, uncaring as always.

Giving the word that two wolves eyes are now shielded. Shen sighed from the tension build up. "A lesson today will be taught. One that I'm sure you will take note and abide to. A lesson that will teach you when is and isn't the right time to open your mouths." He glared down at the bondage canines. "A secret has been passed around the dungeons and it led up to our lovely visitor here." Gesturing towards Po, who in turn jerked at him. "Catching wind of it, now I must fix it. Starting with the source." Taking steps towards them a sharp object rolled from his sleeves, many wolves began to suck their teeth and gasp. The concern for their fellow men annoyed Shen.

"SILENCE!" He barked at them, killing every animalistic sound that the room had contained. Not caring at all, he swiftly grasp one unfortunate chained wolf's tongue with one wing as his other held a cleaver. Po's eyes widened with fear for what he is about to witness to tear at his soul forever and that's what Shen wants.

Raising the knife high above his head, he did not smile, chuckled or any other kind of evidence that he is enjoying about he is about to do. This will hurt Hao and Shen would not blame the wolf for hating him. "For abusing…taking for granted of a common body part, it shall be taken away." Slamming the blade against the soft, sensitive tendons, the muscles ripped away like a sword through paper. Howls of agonizing cries consumed the room as blood flooded the wooden table, trailing into a small puddle around the defenseless creature.

Shen side stepped to the second wolf, who's sense had kicked in. He may be blindfolded but he is not deaf, whatever Shen just did, is pain inflicting. Clamping his muzzle shut tight, Shen's red eyes narrowed, this one knew that he is next and will endure the same treatment. Unlike the first one, caught off guard, the second wolf will put up a fight. "Open your mouth, or I will pry it open for you." Shen's calm words let the wolf know that he will make it more excruciating than what his comrade is going through. If that is even possible. Knowing Shen, he can create a possibility if needed.

Rolling his tongue out, his muzzle shook as tears peeked out from the cloth around his eyes. Canine whimpers filled the room against the howling for the other one. Cleaning the cleaver, Shen repeated the lifting, drawing down on the wolf's ligament. He too resulted in screaming. No one in the room knew that hellish pain these two are going through, a body part being forcefully cut away.

"Take them to the medical room, the nurse there will clean them up." Shen paused as he unlocked the chains with a key he had hidden on his being. "I suggest you hurry, less you want them to die of blood loss." Several wolves had to shake the shock from their system to help. Rushing the limping bodies out of the room, Shen gazed at the massive blood shed on his table, even the chains are covered in it. Such a long time since he spilled blood. Picking up the severed tongues he placed it into a small sack. Tying it around his black belt, he decided to finally have breakfast.

Hao took the chained panda back into his prison, Shen followed in suit.

Po felt the cloth taken out of his mouth by Hao. Chained back onto the wall, he saw the sorrow and anger in the alpha's orb. Walking away, a slight sluggish movement to his footing showed how beaten he truly is. The large frame walked out of the cellar, leaving the ghostly white peacock staring back at them. Stepping inside, Po waited for his taunt, for him to laugh at watching such a disgusting display. But nothing of the sort came from the ruler. "Secrets Panda, are best kept to one's self. Had it not been for your mouth…I wouldn't have to resort to cutting out the tongues that connected to _theirs_. Let that be a strong authentication as to how powerful your actions affect people." Po did not say anything in response to Shen's advice.

Closing the door behind him, once locked. Shen joined Hao in walking up the long stairs. The quietness for once, is peaceful. Reaching the door to the palace hallway, that too was closed. As had mentioned before, the security is so heavily guard that locking it would be a major inconvenience.

"What did you say about the concubines? What is the problem?" His eyebrows rose.

"Another concubine is dead, the cause…is suicide." Hao whispered as Shen winced at the wolf.

'_Again!'_ Shen bitterly asked himself mentally. "Thank you Hao, I will investigate the problem." Walking in silence again, a male ram cook shouting out orders, is approached by the Emperor, himself. The animal graced his king with a bow and a smile on his face. Shen untied the small sack that dripped of blood. "Here, I want this cooked for the prisoner's lunch." The ram cautiously took the bleeding sack. "Of course Emperor Shen." Bowing once more, this time Shen did smile back, the ram left to the kitchen area.

Shen gave Hao a subtle goodbye. Knowing he'll see the dog again later on. Entering his room, his cold, neutral frown turned a 180 and he let out a psychotic laugh that washed over his room. Teaching the panda a lesson in seeing the soldiers being torture is nothing compares the other things he has in store for him.

'_Next time…__**never**__ tell me what I can and cannot do to Viper.'_

Shen's thoughts shouted with glee.

OOO

_**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter was not supposed to be delayed this much =A= but I had assignments that needed to be done first while working on this chapter at the same time. Hope you liked the torturefest, I know I had a ball writing this out. I was like in the previous chapters "When do I get to write Shen being a psychopathic nutcase?" This chapter got to shine with lots of it ^V^**_

_**I'm not stalling on the information that was supposed to be shown in this chapter. When I was halfway, I decided that the 14**__**th**__** chapter fits the tone for the information. I wanted to do some cruel stuff in this chapter.**_

_**OO**_

_**jozs001: **_LOL Yep I did tease you and I'm happy for being such a evil writer for that X3 If you are wondering when Shen will start succeeding with his strong advances, I cannot tell you but you'll know when THAT chapter pops up…it won't be hard to miss ;)

_**TaigressLover:**_ Awe thank you ^V^ yes Tigress is wearing eyepatch, she eye had gotten ripped out by Shen. Thank you again on Shen being so vain, he is the kind of guy that knows he looks good and will flaunt it. I like writing back to you guys ^V^ it's fun. AWE TL thanks for the holiday greeting I really appreciate it.

_**RTRW NOT logged in: **_Yeah XD that must have been quite shocking, I never did a chapter that long before. Thank you ^V^ RTRW, glad you like the pairing too.

_**UberHumphrey**_: The pairing within itself is very difficult to create and I'm thankful that you can see the possibility of it being done. I agree it's not the blood or sex that makes a story M but the characters within the story. They themselves make the story for what it is. Thank you for the comment ^V^.

_**Anon: **_Yeah I'm still trying the whole grammar part, when I have time I'll search for a beta reader, right now everything is just poor timing X( Other than that I am happy that you are enjoying the fic.

_**Serb: **_I agree, I don't blame Great master Viper being bitter with Hui Ying. Their relationship has a lot of holes in it that will take time to fill. Now onto Viper. If her parents never thought she was weak. Why didn't they encourage her to go the festivals growing up? And Po stated while narrating "She blossomed into the best ribbon dancer in the village, but without fangs she was too afraid to go to the festival." So yes, they still thought she was weak. It seems to me that they kept reminding her. Remember her mother was standing right beside her, while Viper looked down at the festival, sad because she was afraid. Now what did her mother do? Did she give Viper courage to go? No, Viper found that out by disobeying her parent's thoughts of her being weak, and going down to the festival to save her dad. Did she say "Hey, let's go to the festival together"? Nope. Viper's mother just sits there with the same expression as her daughter's and does absolutely nothing. She doesn't even run after her, when Viper decides to save her dad. Being reminded of what you do not normally have, from your parents. Hurts more than anything else.

I really didn't want to use dye for Shen's mother's coloring. India may have been the masters of dyes but she resided in China when she married Shen's father. Importing between the countries would take too much time and this is something the Empress felt that needed to be more private if anything.

On contrary Serb don't speculate too soon, Viper is not becoming attracted to Shen. Yes, I think Shen is that vain, suave man who thinks that he is God's gift to the world XD I try to at least use common animals but if I want to introduce new species (trust me this story will have a lot of animals in it) I like to research on the origins of where they reside ^V^

_**Phoenixfear:**_ Ohhhhhhh, you have now gotten your wish ^U^ Awwww you are too much, thank you for the compliment on the story.

_**BothSidesoftheCoin00100:**_ It's an honor to have an a fellow writer like you saying that. I appreciate you talking with me while writing this chapter ^V^ the fact that you like the pairing makes me even more happier ^V^

_**follow the halo: **_nah you're not a perv, trust me people are wondering the same thing. How in the world are they going to have sex, when are they going to do it…how graphic it will be XDDD I think they are being curious because it is two different species mating.

_**Grindylowe:**_ I have to say thank you for the blog on my fic, it means a lot to me. I'm touched that you did such a thing and even more glad you like the story.

_**Fiction Expansion:**_ Yep W the team is now coming together. And the encounters with Shen and Viper are becoming touchy XD Yeah, Po's been prisoner underneath China's nose the whole time. Breaking Viper out will be one heck of a chapter to write when it comes up.


	14. Joy

His chuckles died down when his brain kicked in on the sudden death of one of his concubines. This is nothing new, every batch of chamber slaves he orders in, half of them die, and the death cause is by suicide. Now that is shocking, his father never had problems with concubines killing themselves.

He hadn't seen them for as long as he can remember. "They must be sickly." He voice soften. He did not want to mate with such fragile women, it reminded him of delicate porcelain. Ivory. Like his mother. Growing up, he was instinctively attached to her…he love his mother, so much. He never understood why she wore her plumage blue, even as an elderly adult he still doesn't fully understand the concept behind it. She was a beautiful peahen, even though she had that _'disguise'_ on for his whole entire life, when they made public appearances. But when they were alone, no one to see.

She took off her paste, and revealed her true self. He loved her that way…too bad she didn't. Quickly he trampled away from the subject of his mother, a very sensitive subject indeed. And moved on to another, one that baffled his senses and yet ignited his loins with such simple gestures she does.

'_She'll be serving here…serving me there and serving me wayyy over there in my bed!'_ his words from the encounter with Po struck Shen's senses. He had rashly opened his beak and spoke words that, for some odd reason will bite him in the feathery ass. He did not know how karma will come for him, but all he knows is indicating that he will indulge in sexual activity with his comrade may have fueled something fiery in the pit of the panda's strong will.

Even if Shen was only trying to get a reaction to him, he used his Viper to do it…wait! His Viper? A small flush brushed against his ivory face. _'I meant that in an ownership type of way'_ he convinced himself of the amorous error. But did he really mean it? Ever since the both of them lost their memories, he not only made no effort to get back to normal. Instead he's been on this mysterious mission to get close to Viper. Why? That is the question his Soothsayer must answer.

The spell that hovers in his senses is driving him mad. Shen had to correct himself from making an indecent choice in demanding Viper's presence in his chambers, especially with the guest living here for the short meantime. _'But what will you do when they are gone?'_ his mind slyly spoke, a hint of lust dotting each word. Their stay is only till the festival is over, then they will return to their respective places. Leaving Shen alone, to his own privacy, with Viper.

His thick brows creased, he can't comprehend why out of all the species in the animal kingdom, he becomes easily aroused by a snake. Coming close to mating with her due to those pills, he has started becoming reluctant to take them but he doesn't want to lose that option of having them. Ji would not think twice to burning the _'special herbal pills'_ in the fire. Maybe if he tries to control himself around her, he'll have nothing to lose.

His red eyes gazed the bag that contained the pills. _'what if I can't?'_ the bedroom incident had him on edge, because he was so tired he can't remember if they did or didn't do anything the previous night. "What if I mated with her already?" his tone whispered the action that would send his body into chills. His train rattled, no he couldn't have, washing away his current anxiety a smug expression ate at his beak. _'She'd remember, if I had mated with her.'_ Judging from the way she carried herself around men, she hasn't been touched. Her reaction to him taking her first kiss was a valid response. The poor woman would not know what to do if she is in bed pleasuring him.

His chest rose in fast rhythmic motions as he chuckled at the thought of him bedding the panda's friend. It shortly morphed into a thoughtful hum. A knock rumbled throughout his room, 'well speak of the devil.' Viper has come to see him, maybe to convince him to let her go get the scroll. A perverse grin came onto his beak, wondering how exactly she'll _convince_ him.

"Lord Shen." An annoying, yet familiar voice came from his door. Deshi stood on the other side engulfed in the awkward silence that loomed over the two men. When Shen didn't answer, he called out once more.

Red eyes rolling out of boredom, his beak trembled as he mumbled something about Deshi giving up and leaving. This isn't the kind of interruption he wanted from his thoughts on Viper. For a moment he had thought his wish come true. On the contrary, the very last person he wanted to see is here.

"Your majesty, I know you're in there." Unknown to Shen, Deshi did the same annoyed gesture. "Peacocks can sense each others whereabouts in the scent they carry. I need to speak to you." Again the royal man did not open his quarters to the Indian peacock. He had to think of something, anything that will spark his interest. A sly smile popped up. "It's very important, about the scroll…the one Viper needs to pick up." From a peacock to another, Deshi is far from a nimrod, even if Shen begs to differ.

The glamorous door opened, giving the colored peacock access but Deshi refused to go inside. "Well, what are you waiting for? Some nonsensical red carpet thrown before you!" Despite his old age, his voice still stayed strong throughout those ever changing years. Deshi kept repeating in his mind over and over that his rulers will leave soon. Leaving him to watch Shen's every move…how _enticing_. He grunted sarcastically. "Ahem." He cleared his dry throat. "I only came here for a quick answer, Emperor Shen." The male stated quietly.

Shen observed Deshi's averted glances at him. Seriously, the boy annoyed him. He comes here to gain his attention and now act all meek like Shen had summoned the Indian, himself. Though he had to give a wing clap to Viper, she managed to find a way through his rules. Smart woman, that one is…indeed. Shen mentally smirked. _'But not smart enough, I have something for her.' _First he has to deal with this little pest before furthering his plan with his little peon.

"Say what you need and then leave. I have better things to do than to waste my time on you." Shen scoffed at him.

Now that was uncalled for, he is no peasant…damnit he works near the royals themselves. Cranky old prune. He's probably frustrated that the serpent found a loophole in his strict rules. She is a clever female. A small smile pranced on his beak, thinking about a certain Furious Five member. _'Beauty and brains…what a woman.'_ His thoughts murmured.

Shen pays a lot of attention to details, be it his blueprints or the change of attitude in an animal. "What are you smiling about?" He grunted. The colored peacock looked constipated, what on earth is he thinking in that mind of his!

Rubbing the back on his long neck, Deshi blushed out of embarrassment. The hot feeling in his face glowed even more. "It's nothing Emperor Shen…" Another annoying scoff came from him. "You expect me to believe that? You were thinking about something." His red orbs, widened with intensity "or someone." Inching closer to the colored peacock, half way out of his own room.

'_He's very possessive over Master Viper, strange.'_ Deshi thought with instinctive curiosity. Fluttering his wings a bit, he chuckled nervously. "Oh no, I wasn't thinking of her, I'd never think of her." Right then, when those words passed his beak. Shen towered over him, his large tail fanned out, giving a dangerous vibe to his actions. "So you are thinking of _her_…" his voice rose with accusation towards Deshi before dwindling into a cruel whisper. "in such a perverse way." Okay, Deshi had to hold back a snort; the way Shen whispered made it sound like being horny is a sin and gross. So what he finds Viper attractive, he finds many females attractive. You can't help how your hormones react. The women in the palace do not catch his interest the way Viper does. Maybe it's her unavailability that makes her desirable to him.

People do yearn for what they cannot obtain. But in Shen's case he has obtained her, so why does he act as if she is not under his possession?

"If you mean _her_, by directing towards the female servants then yes my thoughts were…" leaning close with his wing to the side of his beak like he is telling a secret. "perverse." A little harmless mocking did nothing to lighten the darkened atmosphere.

"Not amusing." His aged voiced crackled from the strenuous laughter he had done moments ago. "Guards!" he ordered at three wolves, whom mostly are patrolling the hallways. Immediately they answered to their ruler with a bow. "Yes, Emperor Shen." The wolf in the middle spoke, again because their armor made them ambiguous, Shen couldn't tell the person by their name. Nor did he care. "I want one of you to escort Deshi." Pointing his index wing at the colored fowl. "into the market, he is in need to obtain…what scroll you need to buy?" he questioned him.

"An anatomy scroll, sir." He meekly said.

"Anatomy scroll?" Shen repeated dumbfounded.

"Correct, anatomy scrolls used for acupuncture." Deshi rubbed his upper wing bashfully. "The Soothsayer has many but a few scrolls went missing for an unknown reason. So I volunteered to help Viper." He finished with a nervous chuckle.

"Hmmm. How _chivalrous_ of you." He is not complimenting him in any way, his words are malicious. "Even if you wanted to help her, I can still deny you. But I am feeling generous today, and will grant you permission into the city, escorted of course." He saw the young man's beak turn up into a thankful smile. "However." Ahhh yes, the catch. "you are to show me the scroll as proof that is all you went into the market for. Also Viper will not retrieve the scroll from you, she must retrieve it from me in the throne room. You are dismissed." Before Deshi could question him, he slammed the heavy door, giving off that Shen has no desire to speak to the man, anymore.

"You heard our majesty, move it." One of the wolves pushed him slightly ahead of them.

Now that he got that little problem out of the way. He should prepare himself for his concubines, he hadn't relieved himself of the stress building up in his system. A beautiful female should help ease the tension in his body.

Taking a short bath, it would have taken longer but with the images of Viper clouding his mind. He wasn't sure if he'd even be able to get through breakfast with his sex slaves, or even being able to mate the whole way through.

Damnit, even when she isn't present, her figure conquers his nerves. _'If I don't do something about this soon, I might just take the risk and…'_ A sudden knock came from the door, rousing him from his thought.

"Emperor Shen, your food is ready to be served and the concubines are here." A shaky voice, filled with fright reached Shen. He can't get mad, even if he can't remember his any events he has done in the future, he is aware that his people still feared him. Ever since he took back his city, and now that he has snatched China from them, he is very sure many hearts and souls quiver at him.

"You may enter." Folding his wings in his lap, as he sat down, watching many dishes of food set before him. He thought evilly about bringing the panda to watch him eat all of this before him. But he could not risk the sudden appearance of Viper and Dazhong. The old goat wouldn't do much. Well, more like there isn't much she can do. It is Viper he cared—focused on more. If she finds out that he has been torturing that fat, useless friend of hers. She wouldn't…she wouldn't…what did he want her to do? He could openly brag about how he put her friend through not just physical abuse to physiological too. Such actions will not grant him much satisfaction.

It wasn't long until he watched different female figures enter his quarters. His train quivered while mentally giving his a pat on the back. He really knew how to pick them. A golden fennec fox sat before him, place the chopstick into the soft cooked rice, Shen enjoyed the closeness of the vixen, pressing her bare shoulder against his side, she raised the warm food to his beak.

The other women followed in pursuit of obtaining a close seat next to their lord. His eyes roamed each beautiful female. His small harem consisted of a gorgeous fennec fox, a petite leopard cat, and a few bunnies, he didn't focus too on those women. Just one that captured his eyes, he trailed the side of her face with his wings. In returned she feed him another piece of food.

Drinking imported sake from Japan, he felt more looser, laughing with the ladies. Even going as to tease them, sly using his train to send a small gust of wind, lifting the hanfu high enough to make them blush but they played along with their drunk master. The actions he displayed in his bedroom, groping them in places that filtered his thoughts with ungentlemanly ideas. As his concubines, they are eager to have him do unto them with whatever he wanted.

The strong rice wine fogged his eyes, leaning back onto the warm chest of the cat, her light paws stroked his crest. _'Hmmmm.'_ He hummed in a soft moan. Relaxing against her, he felt, at peace? No, this is not peace, only a distraction from what he desired. And for what reasons he could not comprehend. Though he finds himself still thinking about her.

His quiet and clear expression of distraught brought the feline's attention to him. "My Master, is everything okay?" Her soothing voice and warm breath aired against the back of his neck. His brows lifted a bit, "yes everything is _okay_." His tone did not convince the fox, she leaned forward. Trailing her tiny claws against his chest, "are you sure? Our purpose is to serve you in any way possible that will make you happy." Her slim paw pressed against the side of his face, smoldering gold eyes of fire, like the sun burned against his red jewels. "I love it when you are most pleased." Resting her head against him.

"We are all happy when you are pleased." A tiny voice came from an ivory colored bunny, her violet eyes dazzled with joy.

"But I am the happiest, when he is pleased!" The fox shot a snarl at the smaller concubine.

"No, you are the most satisfied…much different from happiness." The leopard held her head high with and air nobility. "Now control yourself." The simplicity of her words sugar coated the strong emotions behind it. The fennec vixen's lips trembled in anger before subduing her lips into a straight line. "You are right," _As always. _She slowly craned her neck at the peacock. "Please forgive my sudden outburst." Nuzzling him.

It would be a damn lie if he said he didn't want to mate with her right now. To grace her with the strong flames that's been eating away at him to taste her. He said nothing to her question, this made the woman slightly worried once more. "Master if I have upset yo…" he placed a wing on her tender lips. "Ask me again after breakfast." Oh how he loves making people fall under his pending decisions. Large ears falling to the sides of her head, the concubine ceased speaking for the remainder of the meal.

Shen has to start on the documents he had promised from the meeting. Also the three ex-leaders will be by his side, until they depart to their given destinations he is not to give them too much time to their thoughts.

Paranoid as ever, he does not want to take a chance.

Finishing up, he ordered the dishes taken away back to the kitchen. Giving a simple compliment on the food's grade A quality, the chef is sure to be grateful. There is no need for him to keep all the concubines here, he really just needs one. Eying the fox with a lecherous smile as each mammal left his room to be escorted back to theirs.

She stood before him with a loving expression on her face. Shen gazed down at her, "What are you willing to do for my forgiveness?" his warm voice heated the chilly room. Her large ears perked up, ember orbs sparked a fireworks show of their very own. "Anything." A faint blush painted her cheeks, "Anything _you_ want." Three words, three words he longed to hear from a woman since his banishment. Now 30 years. Unknown to him it is really 36. He has a lady begging for him to ravish her. As enticing as the action welcomed his with open legs…he did not feel the chase, the chase a certain green snake gave him.

Yes she is doing it out of disgust, but the way she grazed his body with curiosity, as he roam her. It left him breathless, and sure enough this one gave off a similar effect. The only difference is…

He already has the fox and has of yet obtained Viper. There is a saying that perfectly points out he wants what he cannot have. Oh that is where those silly sayings are wrong, everything and anything Shen wants _will_ be given to him to enthrall the deprived _happiness_ he deserves to spoil. "Then tell me about the suicide…", "You mean suicides." She licked her lips at him, her voice cooed. "Precisely." Shen sharply nodded.

Leaning away from him, she sat down on the bed. "All will be revealed under one circumstance." Her thick tail wiggled back and forth. Gesturing him over with soft moans, "rekindling our absence from each other." Purring a few choice words.

"Answers now." His beak clamped shut for a second. "rekindling, later. That is not a suggestion that's an order." His response earned a light giggle from the flirtatious concubine.

"As you wish my majesty." She fiddled with the corners of the bed sheets. "the events leading up to one's death in the concubine quarters, is simply depression." Her shoulders shrugged, her body language giving off how much she cared less of the fallen victims. _'Depression?' _From the way they dressed in elaborate hanfus and expensive jewels, it is easy to think they are being taken care of. And they have him to pleasure, how is that a reason to be depressed over?

Shen didn't notice the slight quiver of the corners of her lips. "however I am just as lost as you are. When the deaths happen it is hard to detect what led up to it." Her eyelashes flickered. "we all get depressed, it is an inevitable emotion." She lifted herself off the bed. "I cannot tell you anymore about the suicides Emperor Shen, that is all I know." Dotting small kisses along his neck, pressing her body against his, a soft moan placed along her lust filled facial expression.

"Now…I kept up my end of the deal. It's time for you to do the same." Waiting for his physical response. Surprised when he started prying her paws off his chest. "That is all, concubine." His cold voice rung throughout her large ears. _'What!' _maybe she didn't hear him clearly. Or this is the royal peacock's way of joking, not humorous but she's not one to criticize comedy at its worst.

Backing away from her only invited the female to taking steps to him. "Master, you…you don't mean that." Chuckling nervously at him, it died into a sigh when Shen showed that he is not humoring her in any way.

"I do." Walking passed her, he opened the door, snapping his wings in a regal manner. Another wolf came to him _call_ this one didn't wear armor on her head like the others, though he wore the traditional dark wrappings that protected him, his dark red eyes dawn on the two of them before bowing. "Yes Emperor Shen." His deep voice certainly through a lot of people off. The vocals did not match the person.

Not that Shen cared.

"Escort the concubine to her quarters." He said coldly

"But…but Emperor Shen, we were supposed to…to." Staggering over her own words."

"Copulate?" Shen finished for her.

'_Okay when you say it like that it makes me sound like a horny desperate slut…I am not desperate!'_ She snorted. "I would be lying if I didn't want to. When you had your meal, you sounded lost, and looked lost, too." Her large eyes narrowed. "like you lost your memories." Shen gulped at her truth accusation. Her dramatic expression turned lighthearted. "If that is true, wouldn't it be in my right to help you _remember_?" a tiny claw landed against the rim of his black sash.

A faint red blush airbrushed his cheeks. "I need no help _remembering_.Again he pried her paws away from that _area_ of clothing that keeps his wardrobe together.

"Ahem." The cough came from the wolf guard, apparently they forgot he was there. The fennec fox walked over to the bored man. "fine." Disappointed? Uh, yeah! She hasn't seen Shen in a while, he had been in the infirmary for weeks, getting out she still wasn't not allowed to see him. What gives?

Closing the door behind them, all that was left is that annoying silence between two people whom don't really care to converse with each other. But she had nothing else to do, she had hoped to have her mind totally fucked from the inside out but that dream has sailed.

"So, what's your name?"

"That's restricted information."

"Alright that's understandable…what's your age?"

"Confidential."

"Your occupation?"

"Confidential."

"What? How is that confidential? We can easily see the things you do. Protecting our majesty, guards for the kingdom…so on and so forth." She shrugged again, "nothing special to keep from others." Placing her two cents into the one worded conversation.

Looking down at her, he said nothing. There isn't anything for him to respond to. The given orders are to take her back to the concubine section and leave to his next duties.

"Ugh…what's your favorite color? And don't say confidential!" her voice bounded off the corridors.

"Classified." He spoke in a monotone voice.

Dropping her paws to the sides of her body, "you know what? I give up. I'm trying to have a decent conversation with you and you're being a fucking troll. But that's okay, I didn't want to know about you, your name, your age, the shit you do or the name of your favorite fucked up color." The amorousness left her body replacing it with tons of repression. Stomping away from him, she did not see the small smile and rise and fall of his chest. Hiding a laugh.

Making it to the concubine section, he stopped at the door.

Turning to him, she sneered. "Well? Unlocked the door." Her frown fell into a sly smirk. "Shen didn't give you the key? Hmmm." She tugged at his bruised ego. He hadn't thought about the key.

Placing her claw into the keyhole, fumbling it around, the door granted her access. "That's how we mammals do it." Giving a wink. "thank you for the halfassed conversation, but I expected nothing more from the royal master's lackey…no that would be Hao." A strained growl came from the wolf. She didn't let him get a word out before closing the door on him.

'_Concubines, I hate them. Hate them all.'_ Turning on his heel, he made his way back to his personal quarters.

"That's what I heard."

"How absurd? She's such a smart lady, why lower herself like that?"

"When the Emperor demands, no one dares to reject him."

"Poor woman."

His ears twitched to the two servant's conversation. _'Hmmm, seems the Emperor took a woman without consent. Judging from their words, he must have threatened her.'_ None of what they are discussing involves himself or anything of importance. Moving forward he turned the corner.

"Who knew Master Viper is Emperor Shen's new _concubine_." Lowering her voice on the last part, treating it like some kind of cuss word.

"Judging from how we are the last servants to be told and the way the guards been snickering amongst each other. I'd say nearly the whole palace knows, minus the guests and the concubines, themselves."

"That's scandalous."

"I know…I know. But I never had gossip this delicious in years."

"Indeed!"

Their haughty giggles swayed to a small chuckles.

OOOO

Paying the quiet ram, Deshi and the guard exited the shop with the scroll firmly grasped in his wings. _'She was right? They only had one.'_ Referring either to the Soothsayer or Viper. Walking along the busy streets of Gongmen, his eyes roamed different food stands and other various commodities. Not watching where he is going ended him up on the ground with another figure. A black sheep picked herself off from the ground, her blue eyes darted between the wolf and peacock. "Sorry about that, I should looked where I was going." The female's quick act to take the blame confused him. Clearly he is in the wrong, as he had bumped into her.

"No need to apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Damn right you weren't." A feisty voice came from behind the black sheep, an ivory one revealed herself, and the pregnant belly her adorned on her body.

"Ji! Don't be rude." The black sheep hushed at her.

"Don't apologize for shit you didn't do, Yin Wei!" Biting at her sister.

As the two squabbled, Deshi shied passed them. He didn't want to go back and face Shen, he's just going to belittle him like every time they meet. Always instigating a fight, a tiny smirk appeared on his face. _'I bet the kingdom, he didn't tell Viper his reason for fighting me.'_, he really needs to control his emotions in the arena. But that something only Shen can fix.

But he has to give Shen credit for giving him a quiet and reserved wolf. _'I don't think I would have the strength had he given me a loud obnoxious one.'_ His salwar swayed gently against the light breeze. "It's going to rain." He said quietly. Even though it is winter, the sky showed no interest in giving the city a different scenery other than rain. The boring season easily appeared on the faces of the citizens, transparent like the see through robe on a beautiful lady.

"You know, I haven't seen you before?" Ji squinted her eyes at the peacock. "One of the guests?" She eyed the no named wolf guard.

"He's the adviser for the Indian rulers, Naja and Shanti." His strong vocals rumbled along his throat.

"Ah-huh." She looked at Deshi. "So you're their little stooge." She stated cheekily.

"I wouldn't say that, but if you don't mind I have to return to the palace." Holding the scroll close to himself did not stop Ji's swift grab. Taking the scroll from the bird she eagerly opened it up.

"Ji that doesn't belong…" trying to reach out to take the parchment away from her. Obviously Ji has the upper hoof.

A tiny chuckle came from the ewe. "This is a…" Deshi finally snatched it back from her. "I know what it is?" His turquoise face tinted a deep rose color. "And it is not for me, it's for the Soothsayer." The sheep clicked her tongue. "Really? Strange I thought she already had that scroll." She had sworn that the goat obtained almost every scroll like that.

"Apparently she doesn't, now if you don't mind." He placed the scroll inside his sleeve.

"Of course I don't, after all we are going the same way." She huffed pridefully.

"You are?" he questioned with disbelief.

"Yes." Stressing the word, Ji waddled beside him. "I'm Emperor Shen's personal herbal doctor." Her ears wiggled with joy at the gasped that escaped his beak. "Pretty amazing is it not?" The man nodded. "yes." Making a rather prude glare at him. "that was a rhetorical question, there is no need for you to answer it." Speaking through a clenched jaw.

"I apologize again." Pausing for a moment, looking away from her. "I just find that hard to believe." Carefully not to look her in the eyes, he could feel the anger building up inside of the expecting mother. "With your condition." Darting his gaze to her stomach a coy smile flashed at her. "I've seen you before." Lifting his wings a little. "the meeting, you came in and said something to him before he was taken away." Getting a better look, that was indeed them. Both sheep's had been present when Shen was carried away by that large wolf.

"Yeah, he needed some _personal _time to himself. But he's alright." Ji knew that moment between Viper and Shen, their brief kiss was not going to go unnoticed. Just a matter of time before voices will start to question such not so private affairs. Shen told her that he didn't act on his own will, bullshit, what she concocted are of herbs. Witchcraft is not her specialty nor is it her profession. The arousing effects are overwhelming but once used properly. Shen will not have any more of those awkward outbursts.

"That's good to know." Deshi said, his train twitching a bit.

"Yep." Ji chimed. Nudging Yin Wei with her elbow, a tiny _'ow'_ came from the soft spoken woman. "Suck it up dear sister, you have to help me and your unborn niece or nephew to the palace." Maneuvering around Ji, her hoofs placed on either side, she pushed her lightly to the palace grounds. Following behind them, Deshi clenched the scroll in his wings.

He had planned on slipping away from the wolf once given the chance, making his way to the Soothsayer's room. Cancelling out the encounter he is predestined to have, with Emperor Shen. _'No wonder Shanti hates him so much.'_ His thoughts shifted to his rulers for a moment. Trying to ditch the guard has now became impossible to do.

'_Just my luck.'_ Whining ever so childlike.

OOO

Working at his desk, he has finished a few message scrolls that are to be sent off once he is done talking to the three ex-rulers. To be witnesses to him sealing the documents with their signatures endures proof of his word. He had taken a nap after the time he used with the concubines.

"Ah, I need a break." Stretching his delicate wings he almost didn't hear the knock coming from his door. He did not hear the loud voice of the guards questioning the intruder. "Who dares interrupt me?" His old voice strained a little. Okay, so he was going to take a break anyways but he wanted to do it without another idiotic character bothering him.

The knock became the only answer to his question. Trotting over to the door, irritation burned his face like someone deliberately left him out in the sun to cook. Preparing himself to yell at the victim to his wrath. Doe like eyes greeting him and his hellish rage diminished into a cloud of steam. Viper stood at his door, "Hey there." Using such informality, Shen's eyebrows raised. "Hey." Responding to her dully.

Slithering inside, She heard Shen's weak protests in the background but failed to act on his wishes. "Shen we need to talk." Sounding urgent, she jumped onto his work chair.

"About what?" He hoped it wasn't some kind of trick question. Her eyes shifted between him and the furnished floor. Did not take long him to catch onto what she meant by _'meaning to talk.'_ He stepped towards the chair, eying her a bit. "The touching incident, yes." She chuckled.

"That was no incident." He spoke sharply. "by my standards it wasn't.", "well my standards says different." She countered back with a slight turn of her tail. "I'm the Emperor and if I say it was not an incident, then it is not!" He puffed out his train quickly, letting it die down into a folded fan. "Stop doing that." She fretted at his prideful smile.

"Doing what?" He grinned.

Viper hopped down the chair. "You know exactly what I mean by _'what'_." She poked him hard in the chest, which was more like a light punch. "That thing you always do when you don't get your way." She heard Shen go _'Ohhh'_, "you mean being tactical?" he never looked so cheeky.

"No." Rolling her eyes at him. A gesture he is all too familiar with. Her lips curved up in a playful expression. "I mean being a simpleton." A full minute of silence went by, before Shen reacted.

"WHAT!" Shouting in her face, an action she is too keen on knowing.

Her smile only stretched, "what? Is simpleton too big of a word for you? Fine then. I'll go with acting like a baby." Watching him go from pink to bright red. "like what you are doing right now." Letting out a giggle, she couldn't resist being amused at how short his fuse is.

Easing his nerves. Can't let her get to him with her immaturity. He fell for it numerous times and it cost him time, time he could use on something more important. "Okay what about the _incident_?" He bent his fingers into the quotation mark sign.

"I think it would be for the best that we forget that it ever happened."

Shen swiftly looked at her with wide eyes. "That cannot be done, Viper. It did happen." Watching her fumbled with her formal hanfu_. 'how did she even get it back?' _he questioned mentally. "I know Shen…but it is for the best that we do." She looking away from him, Viper look noticed in everything in the room but the peacock, whom started walking up to her.

Shen took her tail in the palm of his wings. "Now how could I forget about this?" Placing a soft kiss on her tail, moving further up body he placed another kiss. "or this?" he muffled against her soft scales. His beak nestled gently against her body, feeling the rise and soft moan from her sweet lips, lips he will once savor like he had done before.

Inching her off the chair with every kiss he gave her. Shen found Viper in his arms, caging her from getting away from him. Not this time. She will not refuse or reject his affections. His train twitched eagerly to be extended for the female to gaze at, to lower her beautiful neck and accept his courtship. Throughout the small kisses Shen created along her body, she felt him stopping at her scar. "And I could never forget about this." Roughly clamping his beak against a piece of scarred flesh, her body bucked against him. His crest perked up at the sound of a more distinct cry…a cry of such arousal. That's what he wanted and her reaction to him is just enough to smile at her.

Viper didn't realize it, but the hanfu, once worn to keep her body nice and warm, now a wrinkled heap on the floor. "my hanfu." Reaching for the dress, Shen quickly pushed it across the other side of the room with the strength of his long train. "It became a nuisance." A wing finger, traced her face.

Whimpering under his touch, he picked her up with much grace. Carrying her over to the inviting bed, the excitement built up inside of him, ready to pop at any given moment. She's so light, he did not know her name, or the names of her friends when they first met. Capturing them twice before _supposedly_ killing their friend. But in the events of them being here, she showed immense strength. Going as far as to puppeteer one of the wolves. A woman of many talents.

Looking over the new creature inhabiting his bed, he felt his eyes wander at her natural nakedness. First time he has ever seen a snake up close, again. None reside in the city or Gongmen province. Their presence is known around China and pictures of them have popped up in scrolls but this...this is the real thing. Not a painting of any sort.

"Be as it may, I still need to wear it to keep myself decent in the presence of you and the people of your land."

"Oh really." He played along with her. "Enlighten me." His sultry voice brushed next to her head.

Viper watched him climb on top of her, pressing her back further into the silky bedding. "Where I come from clothes is not necessary for my kind, but Gongmen is a different place. Every animal is dressed appropriately." Looking at his robe, draping over his strong body. A warm sensation swarmed all over her body. This only engaged Shen to further the conversation Holding himself in high virtue, a crafted animal in perfection by the phoenix, herself. "I can see how you can make sense out of this but…" He slipped his wings from the large sleeves of his robes. Leaving the top half dangling to his sides, the black sash, keeping the fabric from falling defenseless to the floor. "What's the fun in making sense?" he smirked at her.

Never in her life has she seen him look this enchanting. With the sun now out, it shaded a light of fiery colors of red, orange and yellow. Molding himself as the avatar for the sun. blazing with beauty her lips parted, "wow." Airy, barely a sound loud enough to reach Lord Shen's attention. With him looking at her, Viper's moving lips stroked his ego even more.

About to untie the sash himself, he saw a gorgeous beaded tail wrapped around the ties. Swallowing hard, a knot formed in his throat. Her eyes, relaxed with a coy grin. "May I do the honors?" Is Shen really imagining this? His tongue went dry. Those tender words left the emperor breathless.

Curving it around one of the strings, she took her time. Purposely making him sweat the whole time. "It's not wise to tease, Viper." He chest vigorously rose, heaving in and out. "My-my, Shen." She blushed at him. Leaving the hem of his pant she stroked his inner thigh, hiding underneath his thick robe. The touch of satin licked her, watching the rise and fall of his train she chuckled deviously. "Aren't we eager?" her long tongue greeted him with that lovely hissing sound. "Good things come to those who wait." Back turned to him, she crept over to a different part of the large bed.

"I-I have been through a thirty year banishment!" He gritted his beak. "you are not going to deprive me of my needs." Viper lower her eyelids even more, giving off that alluring expression. "I am not trying to deprive you of anything. Just stating your patience." Watching him tug the sash loose, the expensive robe cluttered on top of the hanfu.

"I have no more patience." Walking on the bed, he scurried over to the female snake. He jumped on her, sinking his beak into her neck. "No kidding." She stated with a flushed face. Flipping her over on her back, quite roughly. The tan scales faced him, her chest rose to the beat of her heart.

Not a second later, his strong tongue to entered her mouth. Exploring her own personal cave of wonders. Feeling a thin tongue encase itself around his, the two began fighting for dominance.

Which one will leave the other hungry for more?

A slave to their touch?

Shen felt light headed as Viper, pulled back. Satisfied with her _almost_ finished work. She wasted no time with sucking along his long neck. An endless trail of snow, her kisses like the footprints of the one, brave enough to walk such a dangerous path. Oh, how she craved this man. His wings massaged into her back, tensing up. He refused to be the one that falls first, with Viper's long body waving underneath him. Stimulating his inner animal. The restraint is becoming much more difficult.

Biting into him, he let out a loud moan that sent Viper mentally smiling. Shen could not restrain any longer. The ropes keeping himself regal broke as Mother Nature took over. Purring from the core of his throat. Her short nonvenomous fangs left his flesh, determined to leave her _mark_ on him.

Laying against the silk sheets, Viper watched as he moved down on her. Feeling him rubbing along her heated flesh, _searching_. Going as far as to smell his way on her, midway down, Viper began to feel a soft sensation pushing against her womanhood.

Shen suckled the soft opening of her cloaca, tasting the sweet flavor she has teasingly kept from him. Enjoying her womanly moans and groans, she bucked against him not feeling ashamed to be screaming and gasping to the man that has claimed China. A man that she is sure of no good, but…the way he lash his tongue at her. Left her body vulnerable to his sensual actions, actions she prayed he'd show more of.

He responded by simply exploring even further into her. Punishing her for biting him, for making him fall first to her clever and endearing ways. Her body began rapidly thrashing for mercy. Silly woman she is, this opportunity is too great for him to pass up. The end of her tail pulled at his pants.

Wings leaving her warmed up body, untying the strings, the garment dropped to his skinny ankles. Kicking it angrily to the side for being in the way. He aligned his chest to with hers, curling his neck slightly, he nipped playfully at her before latching on. Pressing his cloaca, against hers, she locked the rest of her lower body around him, making sure he does not stray from her. Shen wouldn't do such a thing, to claim a prize as worthy as she; he will stay even when their bodies give out from extreme exhaustion.

To think a man of his status, a royal male, mating a woman of little to no status to her name, and yet, her presence alone leaves his body aching more. He cared not for the opinions of others, but the hot shrills of his mate. The spell she has over him enthralled the peacock to chant her name, in return she croon his name with passion. Until their voices vocalized in harmony, as a duet their voices ignited in volume of that of a large choir.

Sounds of the bedsheets ripping due to Shen sharp talons digging further into it, went unnoticed.

Making movements with her body, she became the water dragon slave to the flames of the beautiful phoenix. Devouring her, soft blossom petals relished his taste buds. As she morphed into a sea of ripples, fondled by his ecstasy. Shen took the part of the shipman and rod those waves with a sense of ambition. His sweat damped his feathers, glistening his body like raindrops. The storm, far from over, and what waits at the end, unknown to the two lovers.

His _Empress_, dueled his body for ownership of the heated moments. His tongue climbed back into her mouth. It kept him from screaming. To let out the most world sensing caw.

His jeweled vessel pushed and pulled with and against him. The fluster from her eyes and dry throat revealed his accomplishment in taking what he desires, and what rightfully belongs to him. Embracing her cries for more, he caved in to the goddess that runs ramped through his mind.

Shen bellowed a majestic call from his vocals; his train reached its full height. Eyes watching over them, tossing and turning.

Viper never heard a sound so beautiful and wild. To her the peacock caw soothed her. Sighing at him, her body relaxed.

A cooling liquid rushed inside of her. The storm settled down as the boat freely trailed the merciful waters. The fire died down into blazing embers, leaving the ground hot and still blazed.

Joining Viper, Shen tumbled on her. Both tired, and happy. Though the courting ritual was not proper, he can always get another chance once his body rejuvenates. Until then, he will slumber with the adoring snake in his proximity. A soft kiss planted on the side of his face, Viper smiled tenderly at him. "That was wonderful." Catching her breath, Shen chuckled. "Indeed it was." Caressing the side of her face. "Rest up darling, I still have twenty-nine years to make up for not being able to mate." A sly grin made its way to his face as the woman giggled. Pulling her closer, she began nuzzling him with much love. "Oh Shen…I." She blushed at him. Shen's red eyes burned into her emerald orbs. "Yes, you what?" his ragged breath urged her to continue.

The room darkened and Viper suddenly disappeared. "Viper!" he carefully picked himself up. Looking around the shadowed room, she was nowhere to be found. "Viper?" his voice dropped many octaves. Shen couldn't smell her presence. He never felt so cold and alone.

XX

Waking up to the noon's sunlight. "It was just a dream." He spoke softly. But it felt so real, everything, the joking all the way through their mating. Whether he likes it or not, it was a dream…very realistic but a fantasy dream nonetheless. He felt lost, he had taken his morning pill with green tea, like Ji ordered. If these were the effects, sexual dreams of the one you desire. Then is this a good thing or bad?

Hearing voices outside his room, all which he recognize, except for the guard's voice, he grunted. _'I traded Viper for this'_ being the sourpuss he decided to great them in an awful manner, basically…the usual.

OOO

"Emperor Shen we have returned with the scroll." The wolf guard announced in a professional manner.

"Why the heck are you giving the scroll to him? He doesn't need it." Ji huffed.

"Orders from our majesty." His stiff annoyed the ivory sheep.

"Hmm." Deshi shrugged. "Guess he's not awake." He tapped his sharp talon against the gloss floor.

"Shen I am pregnant and moments from _bursting_ any minute. I suggest that you open up before you end up with a brand new lake in front of your door." Ji chimed with an all knowing smile.

"Ji that is not going to…"

"3-2-1…" Ji counted backwards, on the last number Shen opened the door with that one eye twitching. "You seriously need to get that checked out." Ji pointed out, crossing her arms she waited for him to say something smart like always. Grunting he glared at Deshi.

"Hand over the scroll." Demanding isn't he? Deshi urged himself not to roll his eyes at the ruler. _'A please would be nice'_ yeah it would be nice but he's not going to get one. The item fell from his sleeves. "here." He bluntly gave Shen the scroll which he snatched from him. _'What a rude man!'_ no need to take things from him, he is the one that told him to go retrieve it and bring it directly to him. If Deshi had his way, he take it to Viper, leaving her to her studies. No, now she has to endure another company visit from Shen.

"You may go." Stepping inside, he closed the door much quieter than before. Deshi saw a shed of…disappointment in his eyes. Well, not his problem if the king is sad. It should not come as a big surprise seeing how everyone hates him. _'But I guess a life of solitude is the best punishment for him'_ to live a life of not being loved. He took the finer things like hope from people and smashed it into dust. A little sadness will do some good for him.

Ji and Yin Wei parted from the guard and Deshi, off to do their own personal business.

Hearing the sounds of Hao giving orders, Ji smirked. "Hao, shut up!" A gasping whine field the hallways, as the doctor laughed. "Not you again." His voice echoed. "What? Don't tell me you're not happy to see me." She shouted back. "Fine I won't tell you I'm not happy to see you." He laughed when she shouted something obscene at him.

"See, it's that dumb fuckery you do, that keeps me angry." Ji waddled over to the wolf.

"Come on Ji, I'm working."

"Working? You're shouting at people, how the hell is that work? If I could do that all my life I wouldn't be a doctor."

"Obviously you don't know a hard day's work. It takes concentration, a firm posture and physical strength."

"So does taking a shit, but damn, you don't hear about people getting paid for that!"

"Only you can relate work to taking a crap, Ji."

Their conversation blurred as Deshi and the guard moved further away. "Are they always like that?" The no named wolf found some amusement in his question. "The Alpha's relationship with the Doctor dates so far back, I can't really remember. But even in the most formal meetings they still manage to keep the other one talking in such casualness." So it is safe to say that Ji and Hao have a healthy relationship. Who knew a sheep and a wolf could be friends.

"I'm not fat you insensitive asshole, I'm pregnant!"

Well…at least be somewhat civil with each other

Back at the Soothsayer's door, the guard stepped forward requesting the elder goat's presence. Dazhong opened to see Deshi but no scroll. "I see Shen has it." A serious expression creased around her eyes and lips. Looking over her shoulder, Viper is entranced by the different healing herbs in a scroll she is reading. "Viper, come. We are going to retrieve your scroll from Lord Shen." Deshi seemed taken back when the old woman addressed Shen by his old title.

Slithering out beside Dazhong. Gripping the short, stumpy wooden staff, her eyes narrowed as her stared the hallway down. "Thank you for buying the scroll Deshi. You volunteering was very kind." Nodding, he wasn't sure what to say exactly. "Uh hmm, sure." Watching them from his door frame, he felt that he might of gotten the Emperor in trouble with the soothsayer. But why would he listen to her? It's not like she took care of him, like some kind of nanny.

Walking in silence, Viper glanced up at the fuming goat. "No Viper I am not mad, just frustrated. Shen knows how important those scrolls are to my teachings and to hold them hostage just so you can get it personally, has trouble written all over." She sighed.

The master serpent felt sorry for her. To go through this for such a long time, must be stressful. She's such a kind lady, why would anyone try to make her golden years a vigorous workout? Shen doesn't deserve a person of such compassion.

"Oh you think so Viper?"

"W-what?"

"You think Shen does not deserve someone as compassionate such as myself?"

"I…well."

"_Viper_."

"Okay, yes. I do think like that. But can you blame me? He's rude, mean, violent, cruel and not to mention horny as a wolf."

"Hey!" A random wolf shouted.

"No offense." She calmly spoke while smiling a bit.

"None taken." He walked off. Viper shook her head a bit. These wolves just pop out of the shadows like daisies popping out of the ground.

Dazhong glanced at Viper. "Those are emotions anybody can feel at any given time. You are not considerate of Shen , either. The way you speak to him is rather rude and mean. The fifty wolves you killed in the mountains, not only violent but just as cruel. You chose whether they should live or die. And you have responded quite amorously to Lord Shen's advances." Viper said nothing after that straightforward analysis.

"So…I'm no better than him?" She questioned meekly. Dazhong is the soothsayer and can see far into a person's heart, than that respectable owner.

"Viper, the actions you make, will craft who you are and what you will become…"

"A monster." She said hardhearted.

Placing a hoof underneath her chin, she made the warrior snake look at her aging eyes. "You are many things…but a monster you are not. And neither is Shen." Saying that, Viper did not speak lowly of Shen, Dazhong made a valid point. Both of them murdered, whether it was for the right reasons or the wrong, it was still murder. She has not right to criticized him on that level.

"But you will become something you never thought you'd be." This twinkle in her eyes left the snake befuddled.

They stared back at the peacock's door. _'I've been getting more acquainted with this door than any other setting.' _"Shen open up. You have my scroll and you are wrong for taking it." Viper's spoke up boldly before her teacher could.

Muffled grunts echoed from the opposite side of the door. "Of course I have it, but the question is…what are you willing to do in order to get it back?" Opening the door, his voice dropped into a tiny mumble when his nanny gave him a stern expression right before raising her brow.

"You shouldn't talk like that to a woman." She eyed him like he is still a child.

"However, I sense confusion on you. Surely you expected her to be directed to your throne room." Her eyes darkened. "Far from my sight…where guards listen to your every word. Need I remind you that the throne room can be locked only from the inside." She watched a nervous gulp quickly bulged his throat. Viper looked at him, a flash of fear washed over her beautiful jade colored face.

Shen paled at her expression, if that is even impossible. "I wasn't going to rape her if that is what you are insinuating." He gave her a stern expression. The dream alone is enough to fulfill his manly appetite. Though it is the terror that struck his heart. Sure he had come close to mating with her, but she cannot say he hadn't given her a way out. The bath, she could have said no or go as far to put him on the spot. Placing him in a position that would granted her a safe exit. In the meeting she could have made a scene. The suckling and that stroking session could have easily been avoided if she didn't touch him.

He never forced her to do anything, unlike him, she wasn't under the influence of hormonal pills. Screaming is another option given to her. She chose none of those escape routes, instead she teased the fire within him and naturally he struck back. He is not a man to be messed with for fun. Had she come alone, he would have…well, she'll find out soon enough of what he was going to do her.

But no matter what the circumstance is, he will never take her unwillingly.

"My scroll Shen." She growled lowly. Shen placed the parchment in her hoofs. "If you knew I was going to take it from Deshi, why bother waiting for the predicament to come true?" He scoffed.

"Because, even you deserve to change your fate, even if it is as small as deciding to be mature towards the ownership of a scroll." Tucking the scroll where it rightfully belongs she looked back at him. "It's noon, Shen." Her lips formed a tightly frown, hiding the playfulness behind it.

"So?" Now stung by having his only item of getting Viper near him, now gone. He didn't feel like talking.

" Do not be sour Shen. Remember Viper goes everywhere I go. She'll be witnessing your extraordinary gift." Her stiff frown jolted into that smile both adults have seen far too many times.

Walking out, now fully dressed in his thick white robes. Representing that snobbish pep in his step as he moved with them to the throne room. Inside is gorgeous, light pink and white lotus flower designed flourished the bottom floor, the ceiling, painted with the Chinese phoenix herself, Fenghuang.

Her brain took in every detail of expensive vases, jade beads that dangled here and there. But her eyes kept roaming back to the mythical bird. Strange as her family hails from the great mystical dragons. Odd how her parents never talked much about Fenghuang compared to Long.

Being bias does play a huge role, as they do revere the dragon more.

The room filled with low octave tunes, the plucking sound came from Shen. Sitting in front of a lovely crafted guqin, each note sounded new to her inner ears. The Soothsayer sat peacefully to his right side. Slithering slowly, she coiled on his left.

"I didn't know he could play an instrument." Viper awed with each movement his wings made. "Yes, Shen practiced the guqin as a chick, he became a child prodigy at seven years old. Putting even the greatest masters of the guqin to shame." The two became silent as they listen to the singing instrument, one with its leader. Viper felt that the music is telling the story, imagining a spring morning. Two lovers walk under a parasol with pink cherry blossoms fluttering against the couple, showering them with bliss, an enchanted blessing.

The soothing cords relaxed her, before she knew it, her head rested against the soft shoulder, a limb that belonged to Shen. Her eyes fluttered. "Is…is this what you wanted to show me?" He felt her sinking into his shoulder, a pink flush dotted his cheeks. "Hmmph." She took that as a yes. "Alone?" This time he did not answer her. "Yes." Dazhong chimed, earning Shen a deeper flush. A tiny smile appeared, closing her eyes, she dozed off.

Finishing the piece, achievement shown through his elegant posture. Waiting for Viper's praise.

He heard a faint snore. "I can't believe she fell asleep." That wasn't how he imagined she would react to the music he personally wrote for himself, a song no one is supposed to hear but Dazhong and now Viper.

"But you brought a smile to a young lady's face. That should be more than enough praise." Her hoof brushed against his face, bringing it down to see a tiny upward curve in the snake's lips.

He did that!

'_I brought a smile to her face.'_ He mentally cheered.

The soothsayer laughed kindheartedly. "Indeed you did Shen." Flustering the old bird even more. The goat took advantage of the moment and chewed on the hem of his robe. getting his a attention he jerked it away from her.

"Will you _stop_ that!" he blurted out, stirring Viper but not waking her. Gazing at her fragile form _'Even in slumber her beauty has no bounds'_ a finger touched her face. _'She's so smooth'_ he thought, memorized by her, he bent down to gently pick her up.

Green orbs shot at him. "Thank you but I can manage." She uncoiled herself and began slithering over to Dazhong with Shen following in pursuit.

"I see you have the signing with the ex-rulers, more studying, training, eating…alone, and a nice long bath before turning in for the night."

"Telling me how my day is going to go just ruins the surprise."

"But that is how it has always been when they come for the festival." Shaking her head. "You are not a good host. Deshi is not a prisoner, showing some hospitality might mend the straining presence you both bring forth when in the same area." Shen only grumbled at the goat. Dazhong tapped his head lightly with the end of her stick. "Do not take my words for foolish advice, heed them Shen." Walking away, leaving Shen at his door. This is the last they will see him for the remainder of the day.

Again! That old goat had to be right as usual. His whole day planned out the way she said it would. Holding in his wings are the signed documents with his seal of approval. Night fall came and the moon shone through his closed windows. Already in his thin robes, he held a tiny pill in one wing and a cup of green tea in the other.

Downing the bitter tasting herb he washed the taste out with the tea. He climbed into bed. Smiling as he drifted off into his fantasy. A saying he had once heard, _'look with your eyes not with your hands'_ but if you can't do neither, than thinking about it won't hurt anyone.

XX

Shen looked around and saw Viper staring out the large window. "The fireworks are beautiful tonight." When she faced him, the light from the fire show shaded her figure in many colors. Shen stood behind her, holding Viper close to his chest. Breathing in her blossomy scent, it drove him mad like last time.

Slyly he shut the window. "Shen!" She exclaimed. His wings encased her in a snowy hug; her soft giggles brought a chuckle out of him. "Great, I just missed the big finale." The pops and crackles died down, she really wanted to see the ending of the show.

"That's alright my dear, you did not miss much." He guided her to their bed.

"Hmmm, really?" Her lips parted, so red, like cherries.

"Really, the fireworks have ended outside." He pulled her down with him, turning her over facing him. Is lecherous expression scanned her unclothed body. "but they have only begun in here." Kissing her neck heatedly, her moans of delight filled the room. Their aching bodies that once yearned for each other, now intertwined.

XX

Shen willingly submitted to the fantasy's gift to him.

The only place where he can do was he wishes to a women so untouched.

OOO

Returning home, Yin Wei and Ji sat down with Master Monkey and Master Mei Ling. Writing out a precise letter to the Jade Palace. "This letter will tell them everything, even the_ 'dead'_ spots we found around the area." Ji curled the parchment. "That's great but who is going to risk flying out of here?" Yin Wei pointed out the seemingly obvious error. "We will use a random goose, as long as they don't come back, we will be fine." Getting up she turned to Yin Wei. "You will have to pick out the right bird." Her words spoke with finalization.

"I can't do that." She admitted with extreme doubt.

"Yes you can." Her stern face softened. "For Viper's freedom, sister." Pointing to the door. "Now go pick out a goose, I'm sure you know a few." A perfected guess, Yin Wei did know a few.

Getting up she left the house, her ebony wool blended into the dark shadows that consumed the empty market. Ji watched her sister disappeared into the darkness. Turning to Mei Ling, the feline's lips curved into a deep frown, "is she really okay, Ji?" The sheep chuckled. "Yes she is fine." She assured her.

"Shen is a ruthless man, how did she survive this long without harm?" Monkey gritted his canines together. The doctor did not want to reveal that she has been harm, obtaining memory loss. These are personal experiences only Viper can tell, as it is her journey to recovery.

"That I cannot tell you, but the fact of the matter is Viper is safe."

"But for how long." Mei Ling pressed further into the conversation.

"I can't say, there is no guarantee. That is why we need to get that scroll into the hands of the remaining Furious Five…" The door burst open with a smiling Yin Wei. "The scroll has been sent." An air of triumph filled the room.

"How did you…"

"A good friend of mine…and plus _everyone_ is eager to leave this hellhole. It wasn't hard convincing him, as long as he doesn't have to return and face Shen." Ji nodded at Yin Wei. "Good job." Now they let everything fall into play, as the days number down.

OOO

Viper felt her day was filled with accomplishments after reading the scroll. She has been quite excellent when it comes to acupuncture and to learn more about it only fueled her ever craving brain for more knowledge. Letting out a tired yawn, she coiled into her soft blanket, after marking her paper.

_**Day 8**_

Seven days to go before she leaves everything and everyone here, _behind_.

_**OOO**_

_**A/N: Well I am pretty you enjoyed this chapter ^U^ I was supposed to update on the 31**__**st**__** of March but was set back a few days due to my school work. Now you know the concubines, from the very start when focusing on the concubines, I did not want any of them to be birds.**_

_**The sex scene was not entirely difficult for me to write out, I have done research on how snakes and peacocks actually mate. So that information was a MUST for me to know. Otherwise this story wouldn't be all that convincing to the readers.**_

_**I also want to thank **__Ronox999__** for the information on 'The Four Arts' not only is it helpful towards the relationship but I liked how each art is set up and will be discussed in parts.**_

_**OOO**_

_**Fennec Fox: **__The fennec fox (Vulpes zerda) is a small nocturnal fox found in the Sahara of North Africa. There is a positive chance that the concubine in the story is an imported sex slave._

_**Leopard cat: **__is a small wild cat of South and East Asia. The leopard cat's name is derived from the leopard-like spots prevalent in all subspecies, but its relation to the leopard is distant._

_**Sake: **__is an alcoholic beverage of Japanese origin that is made from fermented rice. It is sometimes spelled saki or saké. _

__****Shalwar kameez**: **alternatively salwar kameez or shalwar qameez—is a traditional dress worn by both women and men in South Asia and Central Asia. _Shalwar_ are loose pajama-like trousers. The legs are wide at the top and narrow at the ankle. The _kameez_ is a long shirt or tunic. The side seams (known as the _chaak_), left open below the waist-line, give the wearer greater freedom of movement.__

_**Cloaca: **__a cloaca is the posterior opening that serves as the only such opening for the intestinal, reproductive, and urinary tracts of certain animal species. All amphibians, birds, reptiles, and monotremes possess this orifice, from which they excrete both urine and feces, unlike placental mammals, which possess two (or three) separate orifices for evacuation. The cloacal region is also often associated with a secretory organ, the cloacal gland, which has been implicated in the scent marking behavior of some reptiles, amphibians and monotremes._ _In birds the cloaca is also referred to as the vent, and among falconers the word vent is also a verb meaning "to defecate". Excretory systems with analogous purpose in certain invertebrates are also sometimes referred to as "cloacae". Birds also reproduce with this organ; this is known as a cloacal kiss. Birds that mate using this method touch their cloacae together, in some species for only a few seconds, sufficient time for sperm to be transferred from the male to the female. The reproductive system must be re-engorged prior to the mating season of each species. Such regeneration usually takes about a month. Birds generally produce one batch of eggs per year, but they will produce another if the first is taken away. For some birds, such as ostriches, cassowaries, kiwis, geese, and some species of swans and ducks, the males do not use the cloaca for reproduction but have a phallus. In those, the penis helps ensure that water does not wash away the male's sperm during copulation_

_**Okay I am very proud of finding this information, proves I can mate a peacock with a snake ^U^ it took me a while to get to this chapter and yes it was only a dream sequence, but if I can nail the dream I can surely take on the reality setting in the fic.**_

_**Fenghuang (Chinese Phoenix): **__are mythological birds of East Asia that reign over all other birds. The males are called Feng and the females Huang. In modern times, however, such a distinction of gender is often no longer made and the Feng and Huang are blurred into a single feminine entity so that the bird can be paired with the Chinese dragon, which has male connotations. In ancient and modern Chinese culture, they can often be found in the decorations for weddings or royalty, along with dragons. This is because the Chinese considered the dragon and phoenix symbolic of blissful relations between husband and wife, another common yin and yang metaphor. In some traditions it appears in good times but hides during times of trouble, while in other traditions it appeared only to mark the beginning of a new era. In China and Japan it was a symbol of the imperial house, and it represented "fire, the sun, justice, obedience, and fidelity"._

_**Chinese Dragon: **__In Chinese art, dragons are typically portrayed as long, scaled, serpentine creatures with four legs. In yin and yang terminology, a dragon is yang and complements a yin fenghuang ("Chinese phoenix"). In contrast to European dragons, which are considered evil, Chinese dragons traditionally symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods. The dragon is also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck. With this, the Emperor of China usually used the dragon as a symbol of his imperial power._

_**Long: **__Chinese for Dragon. I wanted to give the Chinese Dragon a name, so Long came to mind._

_**The Four Arts: **__The Four Arts (__四藝__, siyi), or the Four Arts of the Chinese Scholar, is a term used to describe four main accomplishments required of the Chinese scholar gentleman. They are qin (__琴__qin), qi (__棋__qi), shu (__書__calligraphy) and hua (__畫__painting)._

_**The information in this section should give you a good insight on what the main premises for the story is. ^U^ more information when the next chapter comes out.**_

OOO

**Whiteling: **I will reveal the number but he does have more other than what was shown here.

**BothSidesoftheCoin00100: **I do enjoy having Shen's torturous side come out. That is what he does best ^U^

**Shadow:** Thank you and I do try and keep my updated chapters long. With this pairing, I have to not only research my heart out but keep the readers understanding that this pairing can be done. I do hope to pave a way for anyone who one day wants to try this challenging pair. And knows that someone did it and it worked.

**Bamonlover:** Awe I appreciate the pairing love too. Now you don't have to wait any longer ^U^ I do find the most difficult pairings to accomplish are most likely more amusing. You just don't know which direction it's going to take you.

**Serb: **It's quite alright and how did the move go? I hope you're safe ^U^ I tend to reread chapters to fanfics just to refresh my mind XD Hmmm you are asking some awesome questions, but I will answer one of them. No none of the concubines are birds.

**Candyanglejess999: **I'm glad it got you on edge XD that brings a smile to my face when it does that to my readers. Oh yeah, Shen is still cold blooded and he has no problem bringing that merciless personality out.


	15. Anxiety

Grunts and shouts came from the interior of the _Training Hall_. Twisting her body in the air, avoiding the fire that threatened to burn her flawless scales, she maneuvered herself with ease. Tigress watched with amazement as the elderly women woven her figure in many flexible loops and strikes as she traveled through the _Field of Fiery Death_. The stealthy feline's lips curved into a warm smile. _'Viper is very much like her mother'_, there seems to be a lot of similarities between mother and daughter, when going along the lines of battle. But the one that stands out is the determination they feel towards vengeance.

The many bombs Hui Ying had made not only alerted her senses of how dangerous the mother serpent truly is but the dedication to her child. Not once had she thought Viper is dead. The fighting spirit she harbored and expressed towards her daughter. Left Tigress a bit jealous, only for a split moment. Being an orphanage at such a young age, she never thought of what happened to her parents. Are they still living? Why did they give her up?

"Something is trouble you, Master Tigress?" Landing on the opposite side, she is done with the workout session.

Mothers they can spot discomfort a mile away. Her dark green eyes showed the oncoming patience, as she waited for her to answer. Smiling coyly at her, "I am not going anywhere until you tell me." She chuckled at the big cat.

"Well pardon me for saying this but, I always thought Viper got her martial arts ambition from her father." Tigress bit her tongue softly; the answer did come off as being quite sexist. Even in these times of fighting, men are still deemed the supreme fighters. It is irritating to the bone but that is how China's history of warriors has always been. Slowly it is changing with people like herself, Viper, Mei Ling and now she can add Hui Ying to the list of women warriors.

Hui Ying stifled a laugh, Tigress gave off the serious vibe with a strong scent. Hard not to notice. "No need for the _'pardon'_ Tigress." Her sleek tail landed on the palm of her paw. "You are half right, Jiao Long trained Viper in physical combat but I taught her weaponry. It all started with a dancing ribbon, a beautiful thin string of fabric only prepared her for the steel swings of the nine section whip." She begun slithering in a graceful pace as they exited the training hall.

Looking down at the small animal, Tigress gave the women an intrigued expression, as her thick oval tail curved back and forth. "The nine section chain whip, isn't that a _Wushu_ weapon?" Hui Ying nodded. "Yes I have taught Viper many forms of weapons in Wushu. But she favored the whip the most out of the bunch. The ribbon helped created _her path_." Her lips fell into a dull line. Tigress watched the mother struggled to hold back tears, "I miss her, Tigress." Feeling her throat tighten, Hui Ying pushed the water further back into her eyes. "I just want my baby back." A single tear dropping along the line of her face, Tigress kneeled. Wiping it away with her paw, she gave the snake a strong smile. "We will find Viper and bring her home, you have my word." It was all she could give her. But Tigress has never failed—well she won't fail this time. Her paw landed on her eye patch.

'_A permanent reminder of my fall at Gongmen province.'_ To never see out of her eye, the loss of sight had heightened her hearing and smell but to look in the glass mirrors, seeing the horror left by the cruel battle…she briefly felt the same way Viper did. It wasn't just the eyesight that bothered her but how people perceived her now. They will soon rejoice once she reveals herself to the lands, same questions of her whereabouts. The usual, she assumed.

"Tigress." Hu Ying bit her lip. "This may come off as an iffy thing to ask, but…" The strong women watched and listen to her trail off. "You want to know what happened to my eye, on the day China had fallen?" Nodding her fragile head, the tiny crows feet stretched with her smile, the pain in the cat's eyes showed that this is not the proper place to speak of the matter. "It is okay, I shouldn't have asked a personal question. Like Viper's scar, yours too is fresh." Holding her tail up to speak, unknown to her, Tigress wasn't going to interrupt. Years of _'parenting'_ from Master Shifu, crafted manners befitting for a future master of martial artist.

That and it is rude to question an elder.

"Six years to you, will always feel like six days after the event. That is how Viper became the way she is now. Calm and gentle, then there lies her chi" Craning her neck in disappointment, a cold airy sigh left her lungs. "broken." Tigress's eyes lit up. "Broken? Viper is in tune with her chi so much that she had personally went around the Valley interior decorating homes, because their feng shui was unbalanced." Hui Ying let another raspy chuckle out to Tigress. "You have that much faith in Viper? Hmmm. Yes, Viper enjoyed meditating by the Long fountain in our village, she finds peace when she is near the dragon statue. But…those days are over for her. She no longer meditates but trains to accomplish one thing." Tigress didn't ask, they knew that she wanted revenge on Shen.

"Bringing back Shen's severed head would please China, but it would only bring shame upon our family. So strong that not even a million honorable deeds will clear her name." Hui Ying gritted. "That's how I thought at the time, it was when I was still able to physically hold her and talk to her about her feelings and nightmares." Drawing a claw under her own chin, she furrowed her markings together. "She's been having them too?" Viper was depressed and often stayed secluded in the comfort of her room.

"Yes." She answered sharply. "Unlike you she did not try and find peace within herself but within the confinements of anger. She blames herself for what happened, but I can understand why she would feel that way towards Shen. However she also placed the burden of Po's past on her shoulders", the day she left, laid untouched in her memories, to see so much hurt in her own child made her mourn mentally. "Po's past is his past; she had no right to rectify his judgment. He moved on with his life." Tigress spoke in a rather cold and unforgiving tone.

The Furious leader, felt a stinging vex on Viper's departure. This whole thing happen because of a hardened heart. Though she would have done the same to avenge her teammates honor, Tigress would had done the same. Shen was Po's enemy and yet she had pushed him to the side for protection as she could not bear the thought of her friend getting killed.

_'So what does that make the other Masters?'_ A dangerous female voice entered her mind, it sounded like Viper._ 'Expendable? Hmm.'_ She hummed tauntingly. Tigress lowered her ears,_ 'No, it's not like that…the other Masters…', 'Are not as good as Po?'_ flaunting the memory fresh in her mind, back in Gongmen jail.

_'Hey, uh, maybe you can't watch me be killed'_ Crane's hopeful voice loomed in Tigress's ears.

_'Stop being a wimp.'_ A response cold as ice clawed at him.

True she should have picked a better word, but there just wasn't anytime.

_'You are not a good friend or a leader.'_ The voice whispered._ 'You are a horrible person and you know it!'_ Viper's voice shrilled. Tigress tightened her already closed eyes. _'I am not a horrible person…we just got Po, I-we couldn't lose him.'_ Correcting herself, her voice shuttered. Wait shuttered? That's not like her.

And this conversation, with Viper? Is all too morbid. Out of all the Masters she is being mentally interrogated by the calmest person of the group.

_'We or you, Tigress?_' Her voice still sounded bitter with a light touch of truthfulness. _'You were willing to sacrifice the lives of four for the life of one. If you wanted to shield Po from doing himself fatal harm, then you should have been the one to face Shen, his army, and his cannons…'_ the voice paused leaving a chilling silence. _'alone.'_ The warrior cat felt beaten by a word so small.

Alone.

"That's a word I'm so used too." She smirked to hide her hurt expression.

"What word would that be, deary?" Hui Ying questioned her.

Uh? Oh that's right, she's been thinking to herself for so long that she had forgotten the snake was there with her. It must have looked pretty creepy having her zone out like that.

"Nothing." She turned her head away, looking forward.

"You are correct about her taking the personal matters of others into her own hands. It is not her place to do so." It is what caused the whole thing in the first place. Had she not gone after Shen, she might have still been here in their presence and not in Gongmen like she presumed.

"I am wrong for saying that." A weak smile tugged against her lips. "especially when I had done the same. Years gone by and not a day passes that I don't think about him, wondering if he is okay. He could be dead for all I know." Her little ears flattened with heavy sadness in her eyes.

Hui Ying gazed at her, as sweet, gently smile stayed on her lips, "my dear, defeat makes one see themselves for who they are and think in the process." Placed her tail underneath her own chin in a_ 'thinking'_ gesture, "then again, love brings out the truth; it's our own personal lie detector." Tigress faced her with a shocked expression. "Po is my friend", "so was my husband" giving her a sly wink, "also don't all relationships start off that way?", Tigress ignored her question and was thankful that her colorful fur covered up the evidence of blush, "he's my comrade, we fight to together", "so is my husband, and there are times when we fought together and with one another." The old snake had an answer for everything Tigress threw at her.

If anything it did not irritate her but had her heart stand on edge. In the years that she and Po fought on missions and even combined attacks she only saw him as a close friend, maybe a _best_ friend. Her eyes stayed on the golden word _'best friend'_, indeed he is the closest to her than the others. Not because she did not care about them but the fact that Po cracked her icy wall.

Her teammates left her alone whenever she did not want to be bothered, Po did not. He is like a fly drawn to the light…her light. As many times she had tried to burn him with her aggression or push him away with her harsh words. He kept coming back, it made her feel, special? Yes that's the word, special.

He admired her a lot and the admiration is something new to her. A male dotting on her, on her expertise, yet when he admired how cool it was that she couldn't feel anything, it brought up unhappy memories of the orphanage, memories she does not want to relive. She had wanted to tell him but being on a mission to stop Lord Shen she could not.

She stayed positively cool when thinking of the bird, not focusing on the bad with the her friend being held hostage there. Even if it is a hunch, she believes Hui Ying is telling the truth. "I still think Po is a good friend," she paused as a glum expression appeared on her features. "Anything else will bring out confusion and that will jeopardize the team." Speaking like a natural born leader, putting the feelings of others before her own.

True it might jeopardize the team.

However.

It might not.

She chose not to push the question any further with Tigress just coming home. Adjusting to the new surroundings of her old house, she can tell how blessed she is to still have a place to call home. Unlike her villagers, homeless, hopefully not for long, Hui Ying has a few ideas in mind in case of relocation. As much as she loves it here, there is a saying about one over staying their welcome. Master Shifu is being very generous and she does not want to take advantage of that.

Tigress noticed she did not respond back, "What about Viper?" deciding to keep the conversation going. "Any suitors for her?" A tiny curve on her lip showed great interest in the topic. "I-I actually never had a male in mind for Viper, with her choosing martial arts over marriage it may takes years for her to settle down.", "and that doesn't bother you at all?", "oh-no, deary. Though I do hope for grandchildren from her, even her sisters managed to create large families." Tigress thought about the sisterly trio, meeting them only a couple of times, left vague memories of them in her mind. "I see, and what of Great Master Viper?" The snake chuckled. "Please call him Jiao Long", "I'm sorry but I don't think I can…it's too, informal", "No need to apologize. With Jiao Long, he has been expecting children from Viper, he is the one whom had considered getting a suitor for our eldest daughter, but Viper refuses to bare children, as she puts it_ 'so soon'_, despite being in the years of reproducing. Jiao seemed to compare the life styles of her sisters bluntly to Viper." She never knew that Viper had to endure this kind of expectations of her father. True families do want to secure their bloodline, but that's what she seen from civilians, because of martial arts and the lack of tigers, finding a potential mate to settle down with is most likely out of her reach.

_'Heh, why should I worry? No male would want a female that can pose as a stubborn mate.'_ Tigress smirked mentally, the male cat would go crazy having her as his wife, to say she is stubborn is just putting it lightly.

Her smirk faded, barely noticeable.

_'But I do want cubs.'_ She loves children and hope one day to have a few of her own clawing around, purring joyfully against her, as she protects them from harm…with her spouse. A warm feeling pressured on her face. Tigress is a female and it is only natural for her to desire someone to grow old with. She knew that the Furious Five won't last forever, or this close. All will have different goals that they want to accomplish on their own. To think they would be together forever is absurd. That is why she clings on, so she can enjoy the time she has with them.

Her opinions fall on Jiao Long wanting grandchildren from Viper because she is a fighter, and it is to enable a protected legacy. If Viper dies without leaving a child behind, it will feel like she is more of a myth than a real life warrior. That is the harsh reality of it.

_'I really hope she is okay.'_ Licking her lips, pressing it into an even tighter frown. _'She just has to be.'_ Giving her spirit that extra confidence.

If Shen has harmed Viper in any way, Tigress swore she'll…she'll, kill him? No Shen is the kind of bird that would take death with open wings. That little cannon stunt prove her theory as a fact. Clearly the man is crazy, or just likes to taunt death with his life. Which way you put it, Shen is one lantern short a candle.

"Let's go to Mr. Ping's." Hui Ying said sweetly, "But-I…" Tigress began to protest. " You can wear a cloak, you don't have to show yourself to the valley." Finishing with an all knowing smile, Tigress shook her head. "I was going to say, I think we need to inform the others before just going into town, I'm fine with showing myself. Before we depart to Gongmen I want them to see me as being alive, not just living amongst the shadows." Neither of them spoke for a while as they trailed out of the training area.

"So you two are going to Mr. Ping's?" It sounded like he is questioning her, like some child. Hui Ying could not help but laugh mentally at the thought that he thinks the two of them are going to run off without them. "Yes Jiao." She answered her husband in a cool tone. "Tigress and I just need a girl's day out, and what better place to pick than the noodle shop." He knew she wasn't lying, plus there is no other way out of the valley except for that one entrance.

Tigress saw the hope in the old snake's eyes._ 'He really wants to be near her'_, she thought as he gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, well." Sounding disappointed. "You two have fun; I'll be in the training hall with the other masters." Slithering passed them that forlorn expression indented into his features.

"I think we should do this another time." Tigress said, still keeping her eyes on the back of the retreating snake.

"Huh? Why the sudden change in plans?" She said calmly. "It's Jiao, isn't it?" Tigress did not have to go any further explaining her reasons for changing her mind. Hui Ying was not mad that her mate was sending an obvious message to her, nor is she angry at Tigress for getting the hint from the male viper. "I think he wants you to go with him in the training hall", Hui Ying flushed a light pink, "Wha-what makes you think that he only wants me to go in there with him?", "because", her eyes fell half lidded as she planted a sly smile across her face, "The other masters are out on the training courtyard." A few seconds of silence went by before Hui Ying decided she'd join her husband back in the training room.

"I'll still see Mr. Ping, and give him yours and Jiao's greeting." Turning on her heals she made a graceful leap from the top of the stairs. Only to be a moving speck down on the ground.

Shaking her head, "Tigress I swear you are something else." A lightly chuckle came from her beaming features.

Slithering back into the palace, she came face to face with the large doors to the training room. And true enough she saw him training, agile as ever, never missing a single step as he went toe to toe with the _Field of Fiery Death_, breathing in the desire to conquer this foe and victory stood proudly in his heart as he finished.

Turning around he saw Hui Ying sitting in her usual coil, watching him from a safer distance away from the arena. "I thought you and Tigress are supposed to be having that_ 'women's day out'_ thing you announced not too long ago", moving towards the steps, he left the dangerous training area. Now he saw her up close, a playful smile lingered on her lips. "Don't play dumb Jiao", her thin tongue naturally peeked out for a second. "You didn't want me to go." Scanning the grounds, her eyes darted back at him, making the male viper straighten up at her alluring gaze.

"So tell me, Jiao", she slithered closer to him, only to have him strangely, back away from her. But the determined female kept on. "Where are the other Masters?" when her husband didn't respond, Hui Ying knew that he knew the whereabouts of them.

"Courtyard." They both said in unison.

His eyes grew wide, "y-you know?" Hui Ying grinned stretched. "Of course", she puffed he chest with pride. "How? You were here in the training hall with Tigress", he questioned, "thin walls, it amazes me with the many things heard beyond the wall", Jiao gave her an expression that sent a clear message that he is not amused. "Ugh, you can be a killjoy at times" she tucked her top lip in while sticking her bottom lip out when she said that. "I heard it from Tigress, before she left to Ping's."

Jiao began to notice this is the longest they been civil with each other, not that he is complaining it just struck a little weird. Is she ready to reconcile their relationship? A hint of hope swelled in his heart. "And so you decided to stay?" His brows creased, "why?" Hui Ying's eyes rounded shockingly at him, _'because you wanted me too!'_ She yelled deep within her mind. On the outside she just laughed it off.

"I guess, I just wanted to hang around here." Her lower body lifted in a shrugging manner.

"In the training hall?"

"Yes, Jiao. In the…training…hall." She separated her words like she was speaking to someone slow.

"Why are you getting mad?" He gave her a defensive look.

'_I thought you wanted me here with you!'_

"Ugh, just…just forget it. I'm going to the courtyard, have a great time training your brains out." She slithered out with a grumpy expression._ 'Men'_ she never fully understood them back in her younger years and she'll continue to be confused about them.

Or maybe it's just _him_.

Stopping…she can't keep running from everything little thing he says. Her body remained in its frozen state. Thinking on the past events and the advice Ping had given her when she had stayed at the shop. She cannot run from her problems because in the end she's going to come face to face with it once more. Jiao is not her problem this all happened because they had differences on helping their daughter through a sensitive time.

Getting her back and setting things right is all she cares about. The explosives made to perfection are her own little gifts for Lord Shen. Why spend time telling others not to shed blood when in reality that is the only way not to die. A life has to be given so others can survive, that is why Viper must have given up her freedom. Had she returned home Shen would have followed her and with his unstable mind and expertise in whatever he does, the people of their village would perish.

That is what she calls a true hero, one that knows that not everything in life is black and white but to understand that you must do what you can to ensure the longevity of the lives of those whom are weaker than you. Now Hui Ying understands, this petty anger she has built up, must come to an end.

And it all stops with.

"Jiao we need to talk." She spoke boldly as she went back into the hall.

"About what?" he asked as she clearly had something on her mind.

"I'm tired Jiao, tired of yelling, tired of blaming. I just want our child back and have China restored to its natural order."

"And then what?"

"Excuse me?"

"And then what Hui Ying? What happens after? Our daughter will probably never see us the same way but as long as she is safe that is okay? As long as China is safe that is alright." He didn't sound mad or anything, a calm demeanor crafted into his stance.

" No Jiao that is not what I am saying, something tells me once China is restore we will have much to fear not because of what has happened but because of the after effects, many countries have been hurt because of us and that is what I mean by being tired, sooner or later we will be too weak to do anything, what I want is something not guaranteed but a reasonable solution of some sorts. But I guess that is leaning more towards fantasy rather than the true of reality." She smile never faltered.

Jiao felt like this is the Hui Ying that had once locked herself away from the world. The Hui Ying he fell in love with. When she came to this realization is sudden and out the blue but darn this is the woman he liked, wise and sure of herself. The viper stood her ground.

"I think death for Shen is too good for him, killing him will only bring peace to his hardened life. I have a better idea for his punishment." Jiao gave her a sly look, "I don't think throwing him in Chorh-Gom prison will do much. He'll most likely consider suicide before being a criminal behind bars. And I am certain he might have some fans in there." That is true, Shen is not the kind of man to be given the _common_ bad guy treatment. His must be special. The rebuilt prison, still towered the snowy mountains, only in a much more powerful manner than the first building. The conditions are not fit of his type of species, she'll save that one for a last resort, if her suggestion doesn't work.

"I know, my dear. Do unto others, what they do unto you." Hui Ying's sharp poisonous fangs gleamed. Jiao saw that spark in her lovely brain. "He enslaved others, now it's his time to be the slave to the very world that he thrown into utter damnation, many people has lost their children, and yet he has never had any to even have a heart to understand such a touching concept. He deserves to burn on this earth with the rest of us than laying peacefully in the soil of the earthy ground. Yes Jiao now it's time for him to pay. Our daughter was his slave now…"

"You want Lord Shen to be the slave to Viper?"

"Indeed."

"But how…."

"By hitting that peacock where it hurts…in his bloodline. What makes him, him. His city, his minions, his servants, everything will be Viper's. Of course it will only be for show, until Shen dies then we will make up a new Council and give the city to them."

"Or better yet, have Viper and a few other representatives take over Gongmen province. They'll have to clean up the problems Shen has created but it will slowly gain the trust of the other countries of Asia. It will be a hard task to take over but I know our daughter can do it."

Jiao's suggestion felt a lot stable. "That way they can keep a close eye on Shen, if he is under the surveillance of someone else there is a chance for error, especially if they haven't dealt with someone like Shen." The other countries will feel comfortable with him being under house arrest with those he tormented looking down on him. I am for revenge as long as it helps the sanctity of others. Otherwise it becomes a personal matter." He eyed her for a bit.

"Hui Ying."

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Only bring enough bombs to get her out, not enough to make things worse."

"He is right." A voice broke the conversation.

The two vipers looked to see Shifu and the other respective Masters at the doorway with little smirks on their faces. It seems the two of them began to take steps towards growing accustomed to each other again.

"How long have you been there?" Hui Ying felt heat rise to her face. She acted like she had been caught doing something naughty.

"Long enough, I think we all need to discuss what to do when time comes to bring Shen to justice." The group came together. "Now Hui Ying…" his eyes darted at her, "Yes?" She face him, alerted at what he wanted. "You and Jiao, retell the plans you had in mind." The two viper's gave each other a cheeky grin.

OOO

All the people stare with smiles on their faces, it made Tigress feel, welcomed and a bit loved. She didn't think the people of the village would miss her at all. But when she stepped paw into the village. That's when the swarm of creatures both young and old came hugging her, mostly the children.

Oh how the gentle feline loved the children, she loved them so much that it's their joyful faces that help bring her back, Shen has taken many things from her people but she cannot sit idly by and watch hope flow away from them.

Tigress had gotten a better look at the town, and noticed, no wolves, no Gongmen flag, nothing indicating that Shen had touched this place. _'A little piece of heaven right here'_ In a way that is how it looks, nothing impure cast itself in the village, she sure that evidence could have had cleaned up years ago but tragedy tend to stay imprinted in one's mind for a long time.

Their hearts do go out to their brethren in Gongmen Province, also the ones belonging to the ex-rulers and…she felt a lump in her throat, late rulers.

Taking a deep breath she went to the shop, of course with her little group of bunnies, geese and pigs following behind her.

"Welcome to Mr. Pi…" he cut off his greeting when he saw Tigress standing with a. "Tigress, is that…" He squinted his eyes at her, before smiling happily. "That is you!" the joy filled bird came over to her. "It has been too long since I saw you." Indeed Mr. Ping is happy to see his son's idol alive and well.

Tigress sat at the table with the old goose looking her over, it was quite overwhelming but she understood why. "I know." Trying not think about the events, this isn't the time to get depressed. "And it is a pleasure to see you again", "how long are you staying? For good I hope", he grinned some more, "I'll be leaving in seven days." She watched his smile fade into confusion. "Wha-why?" It is now Tigress's turn to grin. "We are retrieving Viper", his bill dropped as his gaping mouth was a sight to see, "She's alive", he smiled at the thought, now if only information on his son whereabouts was proven correct. Just knowing he is alive would make him the happiest goose on earth.

_'I hope.'_ Her mind comforted Tigress.

"We have evidence that she is alive." She spoke soft and determined of her assumption.

_'They don't really have any physical evidence that she is alive, only on assumption.'_ But to Tigress hope is better than accepting defeat and if Viper is alive and they quit now, then they will never have a chance at getting her back, because they are unsure of how long Shen plans on keeping her alive and Tigress will not let time run out on her. She needs all the energy she can harvest because something in her gut is telling her busting Viper out is the least of her worries.

But that's okay. If they can return peace to China, nothing everything evil pales in comparison.

"That is great news, what brings you to the noodle shop?" He placed another soup bowl to a hungry customer. "Oh! I have some nice tofu I'm sure you would like to try", shaking her head, "I would like something different," she paused for a second. "What did Po like to eat?" Oh Mr. Ping knew where this was going; giving the young woman a gentle smile, telling her he'll cook his favorite dish.

Leaving Tigress alone, she drummed her claws against the table, this wasn't like her change the usual tofu, stir fry meals she is accustomed to. But hungering for something more nostalgic and close to home, no, this was much closer than home.

A thing that made her heart swell and that is what she gets from the things Po has done in her life. Even when she traveled she either meditated, trying to find that inner peace Po did. Even if it wasn't the same, as she had to leave everything behind on her own free will, Po was determine to sacrifice his life to protect those he loved 'Those like me', her face heated, in the years she has been with Po, in return his admiration for her had begun to become double sided. She admired him just as much. And cared for him a little more than she should.

Would it be dumb to fall in love with your friend? Like those clichéd romance books Viper used to read. But there was a line in one of them that even to this very day stayed on her mind,_ 'the heart wants, what the heart wants'_, she is sure that these feelings had been bottled up inside of her. She was not used to such adoration from the opposite sex.

Especially when it involved romance.

"Here's your order."

Tigress did say anything, had she not lifted her head in Mr. Ping's direction she would have never noticed him standing there. Thanking him, he went to tend to the needs of the other customers.

Looking at the meal, she took the dark rich soy sauce and dressed the dumpling in an unusual manner. Making a few diagonal lines and two dots, the liquid began to form a happy line for the creatures mouth. Placing two more dots near the end of the dumpling to form ears.

Before she realized it.

She made…

"Master Tigress, you barely touch your dumpling", looking at the soy covered food a warm smile appeared, "that looks like Po", he stop talking right there a little shocked knowing that must be hurting, "oh"…and then, "_ohhh_", the solemn expression changed into something more playful. "You miss my son?" Yes is the obvious answer. Who wouldn't miss him? Besides Lord Shen and all the other bad guys.

Her eyes drawn back to the Po dumpling, "You can say that." She answered truthfully, she just hoped to Oogway that he doesn't go into the same topic Hui Ying did. "I am certain my son is missing you…_whereever he may be_." Tigress nodded, her mouth to dry to say anything else about Po.

Eating in silence, she paid Mr. Ping despite trying to refuse the gesture but with much convincing from Tigress, he accepted the currency.

Now trailing up the steps, she found the simple breeze quite enticing.

The moment didn't last very long, something…better yet, someone crashed right into her back. The impact only alerted her of another person's presence. She saw the dark gray goose, wide amber eyes filled with fear, "Please tell me Miss, is this the Valley of Peace?" Tigress kneeled down to help the waterfowl up.

Fatigue written all over his face.

_'He's not from around here.'_ His feathers scented with sweat invaded her nostrils. The trip from where ever he came from. Picking the tired animal up, she ran the rest of the way.

Entering the Palace.

"Master Shifu." Her strong vocals bounced against the wall. No answer.

Smelling the air, her eyes trailed down the hall way leading her to the Training Hall. Opening the doors…

"Then it is settle, when the time comes this will be the proper punishment for Lord Shen." Shifu's voice stood out against the others as they gave their comments of approval.

"Hey, Tigress is back." Mantis greeted her.

Hui Ying saw the limp animal in her arms. "Tigress what's wrong with him?" The masters prepared to nurse the waterfowl, in the infirmary are Hui Ying, Shifu and Mantis.

Tigress's heart raced, it had been hours and the sky was setting for the evening. Even her tail began to twitch uncontrollably. Crane slowly reached for her paw, her soft, warm fur encased in his wing as it curled around. Tigress nearly jumped at the sudden touch. "It's going to be okay, Shifu is the best healer we know and with the extra help from Hui Ying and Mantis, nothing can go wrong", Tigress gazed at him, unsure what to say. She hasn't talked to Crane much, other than barking orders for him to do things when on missions. Applying pressure, she gave him a real smile, "thank you Crane." The avian looked baffled, not because she was thanking him being supportive, but calling him Crane. Tigress is always one to be formal with others, including her teammates.

He guessed the trip did a lot to her.

"No problem Tigress", spoke her name softly.

Another half hour gone by and the door open, revealing Hui Ying.

"Well, how is he?" Jiao asked, his wife looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry. He was dehydrated, most likely from flying across the lands in a full flight, it was too much and his body just gave out." Telling them, he packed nothing for the trip and unlike the Furious Five and Po's bodies all trained to endure harsh conditions. His body could not take such a trip.

"The only thing we could find on his person, is this scroll", she raised the parchment from her tail, which Crane took with his other free wing. "before he…", she found it hard to say it but it had to be said. "died, he said it was addressed to the Jade Palace." Her voice lowered in a whisper. Hui Ying became silent, closing her eyes she gave a silent condolence to the dearly departed.

Exiting the room, Shifu and Mantis appeared torn down as well. "A proper burial is in need" Jiao Long insisted on helping, Hui Ying joined in,following behind, "what about Master Tigress and Master Crane?", the pray mantis gave the primate a side glance. "Leave them be, Tigress is in a state of shock and I don't blame the woman, after all she is the one that found him and Crane, well he's that touchy feelings guy. Right now, she just needs to let it sink in and he can help." wrapping the body in a thick sheet they begin to set out to bury the poor man.

The air felt thick, so thick that it she had to remind herself it is okay to breathe. Crane noticed that her grip on his wing only tightened. "Tigress I'm so…", "Shhh", she cut him off. All she wants is silence. A little moment to gather her thoughts.

How could something like this happen! Everything was going smoothly and then this happens. Even if she didn't know the bird's name, his untimely death drove a stake through her heart. He traveled here, for them. Just to deliver a message. There are special geese trained for those kinds of task like, Zeng. His profession is to deliver messages, but this guy. Was just a civilian.

"At least his death is not in vain", Crane said, pushing aside that Tigress wanted silence. Her flaming orbs burned into his, gold, matching the same color of her sclera. "He got to his destination, he won't have to suffer anymore", he spoke in a gentle manner. "it is not your fault he died, stress can kill people, none of this is your fault", he repeated as his amber eyes locked onto her stare.

"Remember that okay." He stated in a brave manner.

Who knew he would end up being the most comforting one, she always thought Master Crane is too soft for his own good, but when she took a step back and see her comrade for who he is, she saw a lot of bravery in his heart. Saving the day doesn't always make one out to be brave, but accepting that things in life happen due to unfortunate events, and one should not blame themselves.

He's really changed.

They have all changed on the outside.

But

On the inside is she still the same?

"Tigress." Crane said her name a little louder.

When Tigress look at him, his determined features still implanted itself on his face.

"Take my words to heart, there is a lot more like this once we reach Gongmen", the cold reality in his voice chilled her spine.

The sunset sky blended of many oranges, deep reds and yellow. They saw silhouettes of the Masters each still having that forlorn look.

"Where did you bury him?" Tigress looked concerned.

"Don't worry, it's not like we just gave him an unmarked grave", Mantis assured her. "He's in the Valley's cemetery." He finished before hopping off of Jiao's head and onto Hui Ying's head.

While Tigress was conversing with them, Crane opened the scroll, he eyes roamed each letter, "She's alive" everyone turned to face.

"She who?" Hui Ying glanced at Mantis whom shrugged.

"Viper…it's all here, this scroll came from Gongmen City. Master Monkey and Master Mei Ling signed this." Crane's smile, if stretched any further would fall right off his face.

Joy filled their hearts, Viper is now proven to be alive.

Crane smirked even more, "it gets better," Everyone stared awaiting the announcement from him, "Po is alive in Gongmen City." Tigress's eyes froze in a shocked lift. Crane went and read the entire scroll and the contents that it harbored, her heart grew more and more. Something tragic brought on a new hope. She has something to fight for.

Someone to fight for, the fact that her friends as in Gongmen City as well made the icy shield that craft around her heart, melt. Monkey, Mei Ling, Viper and Po. They are all there in the heart of the province.

Master Shifu had a look she just couldn't describe, the way his shoulders slumped in relaxation. His blue eyes still wide, _'Po's been hidden this whole time?'_, the question is why?

"Your students are all coming back to you", Hui Ying's joyful smile pried on her lips.

Shifu returned the smile with one of his own, "and so is your daughter." She nodded in agreement, now they truly have a grand hope to strive for and nothing is going to bring this day down. A life was lost and now two lives thought to be gone are reformed in their lives. And none of this would have ever been presented if the civilian messenger hadn't braved the elements to get here.

His task will always be in her heart and the hearts of the other Masters.

Tigress had excused herself from the brief celebration of their friends. She needed to give someone a special thanks, right after telling a certain Mr. Ping the fortunate news. The scroll talked about one piece of information they needed most besides Po and Viper…the dead spots located in the city.

The sky hovered over her, casting a beautiful light against her markings, a warm smile placed on her lips now that she is alone, "I did miss him", she admitted aloud. _'And now she won't have to'_ her mind soothed her sense.

No, she won't have to and hoping she never will again.

OOO

Yin Wei and Ji woke up to a loud ruckus outside, wolves, and a lot of them crowded into the city. Both women weren't needed today and took advantage of their_ 'day'_ off. Mei Ling and Master Monkey, listen attentively, obviously the canines weren't discreet with their antics.

"This is treason, and will be reported to Emperor Shen."

"The missing person is not on the grounds of the city, I assure you we will find the missing shop owner, and his accomplice."

Mei Lin's eyes narrowed,_ 'well I give these wolves credit, they're not complete dumbasses,'_ the City must keep count of their people, but it seemed so easy to get in undetected. She has heard stories on how impossible it is to get into the city. Well that theory died instantly.

Judging from the commotion this had to do with the messenger that was sent last night, they are are fast with picking up the presence of a missing citizen.

"You picked him! He's the city's baker, you, you…ugh!" Ji's voice brought the attention of Monkey and Mei Ling. Both masters entered the living room, where an ivory sheep stood over her ebony sister in frustration.

"I don't see why you are getting mad at me Ji! You said pick a random goose and I did, being discreet about it was not a part of the transportation plan", her lips curled in anger, "as long as he doesn't come back, we'll be fine, weren't those your exact words from the conversation last night?" When Ji didn't say anything, Yin Wei took it upon herself to seal the conversation shut, "that's what I thought, think twice before lashing out at me sis, I'm not the one who is pregnant maybe you should worry about that first." Exiting the room she whispered under her breath about having a cup of tea.

Master Monkey gave a few fake coughs, letting the ewe know of their presence. Ji Looked up with dazed brown eyes, "Oh you guys are up, dinner should be done shortly." That wasn't even the topic they were going to ask, Ji waddled out of the room, clutching her swollen belly as she entered her bedroom.

The feline didn't know what to do, follow Ji or go into the kitchen and talk to Yin Wei. Feeling the primate's dark hand on her shoulder, he shook his head, "let's leave them be, the scroll has been sent that's all that matters." It sounded harsh but she felt that it would be a damper on the plans if they started getting close to these people. They traded and that was it, this is nothing more than a temporary partnership.

Walking back to their rooms, Yin Wei sat in silence as she pondered over her friend. "I hope he's okay." Shen stressed the bakery out the most, when it comes to the common shops of Gongmen. The owner was known for making the best breads and other goods, but Yin Wei talked to the goose often whenever she makes her rounds. The Valley of Peace will be a place where he can taste freedom and be happy, and once Viper has escaped, she too can go to the valley and find her friend. Together they can live out their years without fear.

Sipping the hot tea it did nothing for her, against the chilling air ate the humidity up leaving behind an odd taste.

_'Wherever you are, I just hope you are okay.'_

At least he won't ever have to suffer under the wings of Shen. But now a bigger problem arises, now the people are being interrogated for her choice. Her heart began to race. Wolves can smell fear on their prey when cornered. And Yin Wei feels very cornered right now. She has just committed treason against the Emperor himself.

No wonder she snapped at Ji.

In the long run this all better be worth it.

At the palace many wolves pave the way for their leader, Hao, "Shen! I gotta talk to you", the white fowl rubbed his temples, "unless you found the missing baker…", "Shen he's not in the city." Hao's eye narrowed, "all arrows point to him escaping," he waited for Shen to give the command to search the houses, in fact the peacock chuckled.

"Escaping? How ludicrous. You told me how impenetrable this city is now I'm reigning over China. You said it yourself that only wolves are allowed to exit the city besides myself of course." Shifting in his throne. "the cannons are a great example", Hao scoffed, "yeah right", his deep vocals rumbled trying not to rolls his eyes at Shen. "I see you disagree with my statement," the ruler asked with a dangerous tone.

The wolf could not take it anymore, amnesia or not!

"Yes, Emperor Shen", he said through gritted teeth, "Viper's presence here proves your weapons useless against her", each word began to scratch at his brain, "in what way did she hail victory over me? I scarred her, we fought and I won", Hao's black lips pulled further into a frown, "that is true, but she came back…and she won." He said with no sympathy.

"Lies!" Shen stood from his throne, wings pulled into a fist, "I won, I took her prisoner, she's my…", "You're what sir? Apprentice to the Soothsayer? Shen, Viper was your slave before you lost your memories", Hao's eyes showed that he the need to tell him, seeing how his memories made no effort to return. "Before that, she did something," his brows creased, "she blew up your cannons, all fifty wolves died in the avalanche caused by it", "there is no evidence that she did that", Shen's beak clasped shut, his head felt heavy. Hao knew what Shen meant by that, Viper has no recollection of the battle but—"there is evidence Shen, when you took her prisoner you confiscated two items from her, a round corked bottle and a long chain, most likely a weapon that aided her in battle" and—"I confiscated her lotus flower ornaments, seeing she's wearing them again", he rubbed the back of his neck, "you must have given them back", Shen stomped down the stairs leading the throne, "I did no such action." The wheels in his mind stopped running. _'Some servant stole important belongings to him'_, oh how he wanted to scream and stab something, but he needed to be calm.

"Hao?" He spoke smoothly.

Hao looked at his perplexing ruler, "Yes Shen?"

Shen gave the wolf direct orders to rally every servant, for tomorrow he has a special morning awaiting them.

"What of Viper?"

"What about her!" Shen snapped, "I'm not sending her down in the dungeons with that panda." No that will give her too much hope, to know that he's alive. "Now if you excuse me," he grumbled, "I have to get my eight hours beauty sleep and that won't happen if I'm standing around talking to you."

Hao watched his back as he followed, during the whole day Shen had been in a completely good mood. Which during this time of the year and the festival growing closer and closer with each day, leaves the bird in a rather sour position. Hao noticed Shen's actions towards Viper in the past few days, it all started with those pills. He can't take them anymore, it's for his own good. Whatever weird side effects that thing is doing to his majesty, it is drawing him close to Viper.

Every other female has not endured Shen's advances but Viper.

Shen is the moth to her flame, the wolf is being a loyal friend and keeping the peacock from getting burned. This seems sweet and dreamlike but every fantasy falls to its own reality. Will he still pursue her once he knows all the stuff she's done? Will she still look at him as a scapegoat to her problems?

Hao sees where this road may lead and the end is not a good one. He didn't want to correct him but it seems he became defensive when he pointed out the truth on Viper.

_'Shen you are blurring the line between two worlds that will throw more turmoil into your life. Turmoil you don't need.'_ His dear friend is already a complex person, adding Viper and other_ 'feelings'_ into his life will indeed complicate things.

So closed off to his thoughts that he didn't noticed that Shen had already entered his chambers for the night. Hao sighed and decided to turn in for the night; his wolves know the drill and change in shifts.

OOO

_The dead leaves covered the ground as heavy breathing filled their ears, feeling that their lungs were about to give out anytime. "We have to split up", Monkey's voice boomed against, "That's exactly what he wants us to do", Crane stated._

_Viper kept quiet, this all feels so familiar…it all came together._

_She was reliving her dream._

_No._

_She is reliving her memory._

_Off to the side on a piece of scroll, another day was mark out **Day 7.**  
><em>

_Six days to go.  
><em>

XX

**A/N: Phew, I was able to get this up before May ended ^U^ also I am out for the summer which means quicker updates, still long chapters…I hope you will enjoy those ^U^ Which is why I want to get this up so I can work on the next one, yes as you can tell we are entering Viper's memory on how everything went down. I hope you guys liked the little TigressxPo I placed in there, she really missed that Big Guy ^U^**

**OO**

**Feng Shui: **_is a Chinese system of geomancy believed to use the laws of both Heaven (Chinese astronomy) and Earth to help one improve life by receiving positive qi. The original designation for the discipline is Kan Yu (simplified Chinese: __堪__舆__; traditional Chinese: __堪輿__; pinyin: kānyú; literally: Tao of heaven and earth)._

_The term feng shui literally translates as "wind-water" in English. This is a cultural shorthand taken from the following passage of the Zangshu (Book of Burial) by Guo Pu of the Jin Dynasty._

**Stir Frying: **_is an umbrella term used to describe two Chinese cooking techniques for preparing food in a wok: chǎo (__炒__) and bào (__爆__). The two techniques differ in their speed of execution, the amount of heat used, and the amount of tossing done to cook the food in the wok. Cantonese restaurant patrons judge a chef's ability to perform stir frying by the "wok hei" produced in the food. This in turn is believed to display their ability to bring out the qi of the wok and essence of the food cooking._

OO

**jozs001: **Hahahaha XD well there is a reason behind him choosing to not mate with the concubine. I wouldn't say he's fallen for her, he likes to tease and mess with her, we are not yet there with him falling for her. Ah yes the dream, my favorite part of the story to write, Hmm? Torturing him X3 I guess for a few long chapters, good things comes to those who wait.

**Serb: **I think the concubines were the highlight of the story besides the dream. Yes I really stayed away from adding birds as his concubines ^U^ Shen just strikes me as a guy that would have many beauties but none of them would be his own species. Yes Shen's dream was very vivid, and you answered your statement on thinking Viper gave in too easily. It is his dream, it would kinda suck if even in your own dreams the girl still says no XD

**WinxGirl: **Okay, yeah. Viper is not in love with Shen right now, it is too early in the story. I don't listen to Britney or her songs when this couple comes to mind. Also I am surprised that you were able to post two reviews for the same chapter. Anyways, I'll answer your second one. Whoa you are making a lot of assumptions that don't even make sense and I can tell you didn't really read this story, because I already revealed what happened to Po, he even popped up, twice!

**Kiki Mink: **XD well sis it's nice to see your review here ^U^ I'm happy that the dream scene made you happy, and I hope this story continues to put you on edge.

**Anon: **I'm glad you are liking the story, seeing how the remaining Furious Five members are coming to the rescue and with Master Monkey and Mei Ling…I can't reveal about finding out about Po's imprisonment, but yes everything that happens will put a strain on the ShenxViper relationship.

**Shadow: **Why thank you I research a lot and some users on here have been very helpful with helping me with my chapters. Oh indeed, I am having a blast, this story is my baby. Oh trust me we haven't even touched on the zodiacs yet and there are so many things featured in this story, so yes this will be one very long ride. I'm not familiar with TV Tropes I did check it out and saw the my fic, I felt very honored thank you. Yep, there are different types of memory loss ^U^ and I will be touching on as many as I can with this fic.


	16. Shock

_The dead leaves covered the ground as heavy breathing filled their ears, feeling that their lungs were about to give out anytime. "We have to split up", Monkey's voice boomed against the howling wind, "That's exactly what he wants us to do", Crane stated. _

"_I don't like the idea any better than you do but with all these wolves in the city, it will be harder for them to catch us, and we'll be covering more ground this way." Viper gave Crane a warm smile. "Don't worry," the tall avian stopped in his tracks, "Viper, I think worrying in this situation is okay, look around," his wing expanded as she glanced at the smoking city, darkening in the distance. A lump formed in her throat, he is right. Showing concern is understandable in this situation. _

_Her heart seemed to sway back to Po, leaving him behind, is it the right thing to do? Tigress is the unofficial leader of the Five and Viper would be lying if she denied being afraid of her. Usually she'd act as the conscious to Tigress, calming her down before acting on her emotions. Being the only female besides herself, they have formed their own special bond. Despite the fear Viper harbored, a secret she will keep forever, she just can't bring herself to telling Tigress, that._

'_Concentrate!' she snapped out of her thoughts, not the most appropriate time to dwell on the feelings of her friends. _

_Finding a dark alley between two shops, the Furious Five, slumped down in exhaustion. Looking at them, her eyelids became smaller and smaller, "no time for rest, we must keep moving, otherwise Shen will make his move on claiming China," Tigress once again had to go and spoil their brief, resting period. Not one dared to protest against her._

_Lifting his body up, Monkey's nostrils filled with a familiar smell, "Smoke…it seems that they are ahead of schedule." He could just taste the soot on his tongue had there been any in the air near them._

"_We have to act fast." Crane stated the obvious. By any means necessary they have to defeat them before they exit the harbor. Viper stayed quiet as Tigress agreed with splitting up._

"_Wait! What about you?" Viper's voice lowered into a whisper. Tigress's gloomy expression did not leave her face, she said nothing. Did she need to? It was clear as the evilness in Shen's eyes. "You're going to fight him, aren't you?" Tigress's lips tightened, as she still refused to speak. "I'm going with you." The brave snake demanded._

"_No." The feline straightened her body looking even more intimidating to Viper. She found that pose rather insulting, being so close to the ground._

"_Yes." Rising her body half way up, her brave green eyes narrowed. "I'm going with you." She will not be bullied by her own friend!_

"_Do not force me to…"_

"_To do what, Tigress! Be my mother and act like you know what's best for me?" Keeping her voice leveled, careful not to give hints of hostility._

_Her ears smashed against her head. "I might as well, with the way you are acting." Stiffness in her voice, hindered Viper from talking any further, "You are to follow orders, Viper. Lord Shen is my battle." Turning her back on Viper, she imagined the heated glare from the reptile, not that it did much to her._

"_No he's not. He's Po's battle and you know it." She whimpered._

"_I am well aware of that, Viper." Tigress's back started to become smaller in the distance. Viper, watched until she own body began to slither after her._

"_Don't you dare defy me!" No need to turn around, the tiger smelled the snake following her. It tugged at her heart how loyal she is but angered at her stubbornness. 'She's doing what Po did', this is for her own protection. A snake is not up to strength with a tiger._

"_I'm not!" Zipping passed the unofficial leader. Crane's beak dropped at the sudden speed. Viper's eyes showed much determination, softening just a speck, "I care about him too, you're not the only one." Tigress felt as if someone smacked her in the back of her head. It made her feel so many emotions at once._

_Is she making this more on a personal level than what it is supposed to be?_

_If so._

_Then both women are guilty of putting feelings before a mission._

"_So, I'll fight Lord Shen…alone." Her green eyes darted towards the guys as she watched Crane carefully walk over to her, he knows how sensitive she is when it comes to discussions. Tigress has a way of making a person feel quite small about themselves. Viper came from a different type of family than Tigress._

_She's just not use to brash treatment, no matter how much she trains in martial arts, her mentality will always be tender compared to Master Tigress._

"_This is not the time to fight." He spoke softly to the fuming snake, "Tigress is the strongest out of all of us…remember she was raised by Master Shifu, we weren't." He place a wing on her back, but she brushed it off. "That's right, I was raised by my father, Great Master Viper." Her heart swelled as a picture of her dearest daddy came to mind._

"_As great of a master he is, there are still things Shifu taught me that even Great Master Viper's attacks are not impervious to." Her cold stare and balling fist, containing her impatient energy, only made Viper sense it, giving the cat a taste of her own fury._

"_Are you calling my father weak!" Feeling a deep offense to Tigress's statement. _

_Tigress saw the fire in the serpent's eyes. The strong admiration and love for her dad went ablaze, Viper took the whole sentence out of context. "That is not what I am saying, and," her voice trailed off before finding its way back on the path. "This is not the time or place to be discussing personal issues." Tigress watched Viper clamp her mouth shut, only a dangerous rattle washed over her body._

'_She can get angry all she wants, I'll deal with her later.' _

_Gazing at her teammates, the three men silently nodding at her as Viper only stared with a hurtful expression draped across her face. The young women return the gesture for a full minute. A long winded sigh came from the robust female. "You know the plan." She readdressed the orders, each man giving her evidence that they understood._

_It was then her eyes traveled to the green tree snake._

"_Master Viper, you will assist me in taking down Lord Shen." Oh what great news! Viper's green eyes sparkled a sight Tigress hopes to be a reoccurring feature._

"_You mean it?" For an adult, Viper sounded identical to a young child that's been promised something they always wanted, the youth in her eyes glowed tremendously._

_Tigress shook her head, "Let's go." Not answering the woman's childish question. Of course she means it, Tigress always means what she says but taking Viper's personality into consideration, the snake is just as she expected._

_Innocent._

_What belies behind those kind eyes will be brought out into the light. Tigress would never imagine in a million years that day will be today._

Viper shifted in her sleep as the vision took over, making her one with what she is seeing, feeling what her _'future'_ pastself is feeling. Her face crinkled in discomfort smelling the burning ashes in the air, stinging her nose mercilessly.

Off to the side, Dazhong watched with a pitiful expression, time is drawing near. As much as the goat wants to be happy for the young woman getting her memories back, leaving behind the native thoughts of a gullible person to be a stronger person. How this revelation will affect her is unknown, she can predict one's future from the choices they made, she cannot predict what will happen, because Viper is not choosing an option to her choice, but is given what was taken.

More importantly, she is unsure how this will disrupt the distilled waters of Viper's relationship with Lord Shen. Dazhong is no fool, she has seen that look in the peacock's eyes. He has lovers in the palace that can and will cater to his every need, women whom care not for the value of their own bodies but the value of someone else to approve of them. What Shen did not know is, that same look he gives her now is the same that he had given her when she was his slave, before this incident.

Yes, she had caught him watching the chained female while she slept. Eyeing her as if to think if he touched her in any way other than pain, he will turn into a pillar of salt. Shen being robbed of love, because of his actions, never had the feeling of what it tastes like to drink from it. Love is a tricky emotion, it often more than less creates consequences.

Is that why lust is so much better to hold? A fake love, one can never gain from it but one will never lose. It is the cowardly way to avoid certain emotions that only a person with a firm grasp on themselves can handle. Love can heal but it can crush at any time of its choosing.

Viper's lips began to tremble, as water ran from the corners of her eyes.

_The smoke strangled inside her throat as they entered the factory. She tried not to cough, the burning flames in her scrapped against the tender fleshly walls of her chest. Tigress appeared to have a hold on her body's reaction to the embers. Either she is China's strongest warrior or she is great at disguising her pain. Viper went with the second choice._

_She heard the peacock's voice, it sent shivers down her long body. He is at the moment discussing with the wolf from before that Po had fought in the city. Too far up on the thick wooden beams to hear actually what is being said. Her eyes linger on the wobbling train, as it flickered up and down._

_Tigress's eyes lit up in alert, "He knows we're here." That statement made Viper's heart drop, "wha-what? But how?" her voice fell into a low whisper. A bird at his age? Not sounding so shallow but that is hard to believe, with the loud sounds of the machinery going on in the background the shouting of orders from one wolf to another. How could Shen even be able to detect them?_

_The minute her lips parted to ask for affirmation of the new information. A knife zoomed between them. Viper's mouth hung open as she watched little slices of whiskers fall from the feline. Tigress only frowned deeply at the action. 'That little pest!' oh he will pay dearly, Tigress may not pride herself on her looks but to mess with a tiger's whiskers, is also screwing with their balance. Even though it is barely noticeable, the crime still stands to the accused._

_Shen's beak curved up into a devious grin, "ladies." Addressing them in a cold tone all while preparing to throw another blade. "It's very generous of you to bring yourselves back to my humble abode, it makes the process of killing much easier." With that said, he lashed out eight blades at remarkable speed, a few gazed and nicked Tigress and Viper. Barely escaping the sudden attack, Viper slump down to the wooden floor, as she spotted Tigress ducked behind a few large crates._

_Shen leaped up to the high beams where the two masters tried to cover from him. Of course it's no use, he knew they are here, his guess, they were trying a last attempt to stop him. 'Avenging their fallen friend, so adorable in a pathetic way.' Shen sneered coldly in his thoughts. He enjoyed seeing the black and white warrior's body flying across the landscape._

_Viper heart dropped into her stomach, they had flee the premises when the evil Lord had shot Po out of the factory. Tigress used his scent to track him down, meeting the unnamed goat patching up Po's wounds, something in her just snapped. He had done nothing wrong, if it wasn't for Shen killing one of the Masters, he would have never found out about Po. Being a panda! That gets you killed in his book?_

_His giant body covered in bruises. _

_The wrappings shielded the some painful injuries from his friends. The goat only gave them a phantom smile before disappearing into the night. It is strange, as Viper has always seen her by Shen's side, uncertain if she could be trusted. Po cleared her name fast, gaining inner peace from his past she was amazed at how forgiving Po really is. A man whom has done nothing wrong is robbed blindly by another._

_Viper slipped out of her thoughts on the panda they left behind in a safer location. With his injuries he will be killed instantly by Shen. Though when she looked at the current position she and Tigress are in, safety is not in their favor either._

_Latching her tail around the nearest throwing knife, she aimed silently at the cocky fowl. Leaving her form, the object scaled across the room. She watched Shen back away as the knife landed inches from his mental talons. Had she been close enough she would have been witnessed to a rare shocked expression, one she would have gladly take pride in bringing onto his facial features._

'_She's toying with me', he said mentally._

_His beak curved upwards as he pulled the blade out of the floor with his leg. Looking up at the hiding place, he knew the snake is residing._

"_Bravo woman, studied in the art of knife throwing, hmm?" he said in a way that the comment is supposed to mock her, going as far as to clap his wings in a fake applause. "Impressive, I guess years spent in the kitchen, does do a woman some good. Too bad all effort will be vain." Sounding amused, adding in a few chuckles_

_Tigress's caught to what the peacock is doing, sending facial signals to Viper not to cave in and act rash, because of his childish banter._

'_He's just egging you on, don't listen to him.'_

_Viper heeded her friend's words and cast away his ignorant comment. Though her bravery is now tested as she quietly slithered across the floor, gathering two other blades that lodged themselves in the thick wood of a barrel. Tigress watched the snake move her body along the cold texture. Funny. How a warm place like this still gives off a cold, unwelcoming atmosphere._

_Shen's patience grew thin, eyeing the top floor he flew up. His talons locked on to his desired location. Which happens to be smack dab in front of Master Viper, his long weapon ready to impale the young woman. 'Too easy' he mentally spoke as a devil like grin crept upon his face. A sight that sent shivers down her spin. Viper hated that look in his eyes, those blood red eyes._

_Fire…it reminded her of hell._

_Her green eyes glazed over his feet. Scanning the factory, its dark demeanor grasped at her spirit. She refuses to die in a place like this. Surely this is not a proper grave for a warrior of her expertise; the heavens could not hate her so much that they would turn away and watch her die by the wings of this…this, MAN!_

_Before Shen could do that annoying monologue she is aware of, she fired one of his knifes at him. From the way the corners of his eyes lifted in shock, she had caught him off guard. Her long body hid the evidence of her newly founded weapons. Also not knowing anything about her techniques is also a given plus._

_Unfortunately speed was on his side, he dodged a fatal blow that would have taken his whole wing off. A large portion of his sleeve had exited his person. Blood dripped down from his wing, though she did not succeed in cutting his limb off, she had succeed in damaging his will to fly…glide, ugh whatever the hell peafowls do for flight. Being a reptile, she is no expert when it comes to birds._

_Staggering back, Tigress grasped the other blade and threw it at him, hitting him in the leg, earning her a lovely, agonizing scream from the peacock. Viper thought on her 'feet' and swiftly extended her tail like a bo stick and knocked him off the beam._

"_We must leave now…" Tigress strong voice echoed in Viper's head._

_She had watched him plummet to the floor, a wolf shot out of nowhere, catching the bird in his strong paws. Smelling the figure, his dark ruby eyes darted at the both of them; a crazed snarl erupted from deep within his vocals. Thankfully Viper was not close enough to hear it, the sound would haunt her forever._

"_Get them!" His voice now reached her._

_Panicking, she turned and leaped on Tigress's shoulder. Whispering 'hold on' the feline gave the serpent enough time to brace herself, as Tigress burst through the roof. Tiles flew passed them, a few hit their flesh but the situation made them forget the pain engulfing their bodies. _

_Jumping from the building, the tiger and snake scaled the houses of Gongmen City. Brushing the sounds of howling in the distance, to the back of their minds. Tigress glanced over at Viper, a faint smile appeared on her face, "that was impressive thinking Master Viper", returning to its cold frown she steered to the right with Viper following suit as they leaped onto another roof, "we will go to the forest and reside there for the night." She did not say anything but nodded at the large feline._

_A spark of happiness flared in her heart. Tigress had complimented her on the escape they made. If everything goes well tomorrow, Shen would have fallen right into their plan. Five minutes of quiet running fell between the women, before one spoke up. "Doesn't the forest mold into the abandoned village on the outskirts of Gongmen?" Tigress gave her a light nod of approval._

_Viper spoke no more about the village, it tied too much to Po and thoughts of the panda had to stay out of their minds until they reached their destination._

Dazhong felt a sigh of relief leave her mouth as Viper's struggling calmed down. She must have entered a part of her vision that has brought a soothing emotion to her. There is so much she wanted to do for the young woman. To bring her freedom, to give her the joy of being united with her chained companion, the panda. She knows of 'Po' being in the palace dungeons, sadly if she acts too quickly horrible things will come from her trying to help.

Her heavy eyes lowered when she thought about Lord Shen, when she tried to _'help'_ him when he was in his young adult years. Keeping him from falling into darkness but it only brought on more problems to his life. His actions also caused a ripple effect with the lives of others. Lives were lost and more lives will continue to fade away to death as his reign continues.

_Digging her head further into his chest, she let the warm tears fall from her tightly closed lids. Po used his bandaged arm to curve around her, landing softly against her back, his paw rested along her neck. Tigress sat a distance away from the duo, her mouth clamped into a neutral line as she watched the panda and snake comfort each other. The sight is far from romantic. _

_Watching them, felt like a sibling reunion between a brother and sister. Viper always had that attachment to the panda that Tigress noticed right away, it began to form after the defeat of Tai Lung._

_However…'she' had accepted him before he even stepped foot into battle against the large leopard. Viper is just that kind of person, to form bonds with others immediately. That kind of habit could be a positive note, showing that compassion is naturally instilled in her heart. But it can be the cause of her own downfall._

_It is not wise to let everyone you meet get close to your heart._

_Tigress learned and lives by those words. Respect and trust must be earned that is how felines did it. When it comes to her 'people' they are known for being observers and hard to gain any reliance from. Not because they are dishonest people, no, most felines carry their hearts on a sleeve. In order to see it one must break through their hard shelled exterior._

_Once you have a feline's trust, they are your loyal companion for life._

_Po is a perfect example._

_Tigress did not trust him at first, he harbored zero leadership skills back then. As time went on he showed much potential._

'_So much potential' her mind murmured softly._

_Po stared down at Viper, she finally calmed down after the escapade with Lord Shen. Shaken up she found refuge in his arms. Caught off guard by the smothering, a pink flush stained his cheeks, this was the first time he was being nuzzled by a female. In the back of his mind he wished it was another certain female that would perform the same gesture._

_But…she is too hardcore for that._

"_I was so afraid", her tiny voice brought out more tears, falling from the corners of her eyes. "Afraid that we were going to lose you", she bit back the urge to say 'I' instead of 'we' it felt to intimate. The bond between them is one she cherishes, such an unlikely relationship and it worked so well._

_There are a lot of things Po disliked._

_Seeing the innocent slain, abused, just wronged. Those are among the things that bring out the warrior in him, but the most enchanting trait he carries is, disliking a woman crying. He cannot stand it when they did that, it made him feel like he couldn't do a thing because usually they would cry from the act of death that sadly came over a loved one. Viper baring tears in front of him, these drops are for him._

_Drawing his large paw under her chin, lifting those teary orbs straight at him, his already softened green eyes darted at her. Po sent the weeping woman a warm smile. A feature Viper never got tired seeing from people and for him to do it for her at a time like this, made her cold blooded, reptile heart soar._

"_Hey, dry those eyes." He chuckled, it came out raspy. "I can't stand to see you like this, you're Master Viper, the cheery one of the group…I could really use one of your smiles right now." Oh Po has his way with words._

_The cheery one…the cheery one? _

_She repeated a few times in her brain. It does make sense, Master Tigress is the appointed leader of the group, Master Crane is the calm one, Master Mantis is the raunchy one, Master Monkey serves as the jokester and lastly Master Viper, the cheery one._

_Relaxing her face against the palm of Po's paw, "You really think I'm the cheery one? Huh after all that's happened I don't feel so cheery", a hearty laugh came from Po, he didn't want to admit that letting out that laugh rubbed his ribcage a bit and it pained him for doing that. "Viper…you could never lose me even if you tried, so cheer up. I'm 'not' going anywhere. No matter how rough things get, I'll never leave 'your' side." He waited for her response and not a second sooner he got the smile he wanted._

_Tigress rested her aching body against a thick tree a few yards away, she eyed the two for a moment. Before she too had a phantom smile on her lips, the snake showed great trust in the bear and Tigress knows Po is the kind of guy whom would put his life on the line to save the lives of others. Well now it's time for them to put their lives on the line to save Po, the 'other'._

_The blast from the cannon did severe damage to him, fighting Shen tomorrow will lead to a quick grave._

_They did however stunt his ability to fly, the needed to do as a much to Shen so they wouldn't run into any obstacles later._

'_If that is so, why do I feel as if we have already lost?' Tigress pondered her words as she burned a mental hole in the back of Po's head. 'Do not forsake her trust, panda', it is ridiculous to even have a thought in her mind that Po would fail Viper. It's just the way he carried himself and the way Viper engulf herself in believing in him. She is the hopeful one, always seeing through a person's hidden layers._

_Not saying Tigress herself is not hopeful, she just believes that it takes more than hope to make things happen. Anyone can hope and dream but only those who physically go after what they want can see what truly lies beneath their own dreams._

"_Master Crane, is the preparations for departure ready tomorrow."_

_The avian lifted his head towards her, giving a silent nod. Tigress slouched further into the tree trunk, the rough bark tore into her back, she did this on purpose, it's her way of training her pain tolerance. She was losing the feeling in her back the same way she purposely destroyed her pain sensory in her paws. Many would think that her actions are crazy but her body is to withstand all destruction of battles, even if it is the cost of her body's own connection with her emotions._

_Crane watched the feline slump against the tree in a position that looked and probably feels, uncomfortable. Shaking his head mentally, his beak had the urge to open and protest against the cat's sleeping quarters and suggest a more cozy arrangement. As much as he dearly wanted to, and he wanted to say it so badly, but Tigress is the most stubborn woman he has ever met and once her decision is made it is set in stone._

_A deep sigh left him. _

"_Something on your mind, Master Crane?"_

_Crane's throat went dry, how did she even know that he, specifically was staring at her? Tigress has her back to him. Heat began to draw to his face in a rush, searching for an answer, anything that will sound convincing as to why he was staring at her._

_Lowering his head so that the large conical hat will hide that embarrassing rose hue that conquered his face at the moment. "I just had a few things on my mind," he spoke casually. Crane then started to shift his body into the position he felt satisfied with for a good night's rest. "Nothing to be concerned with, Master Tigress." The bird addressed her titled assuring that what he wanted to say was of no importance._

_Well that's what he thought._

"_I am always concerned when the wellbeing of my teammates is in distress", seeing that he was going to speak, her frown deepened. "Do not decline my affections of consideration; I may be able to ease the burden you might be going through." She braced herself for the intense stinging from removing her back from the base of the tree. Slowly she picked herself up, walking silently towards the avian with a nonchalant glow to her warm eyes._

_He averted his away from her for a bit, "I was not declining your offer Master Ti-," He stopped speaking, he felt her presence looming over him, the shadow she cast began to descend further upon him. Before he knew it, she was kneeling in front of him, her strong arm laid against her leg. _

"_Do not lie to me Crane, you have a lot on your mind—we all do…to some extent some more than others." Her voice rumbled against her fast beating heart. The anticipation for battle showed multiple times on her face. When they traveled to Gongmen to where she left and returned from the factory with Master Viper. Crane admired a lot of traits Tigress had, it made him strive to be a stronger member of the team, there were—are times when he felt pretty useless. It made more sense for him to face Lord Shen, being a bird himself._

_He was never one to choose violence as the first option to solving a problem, but it took a blast to Po for Master Crane to realize that the peacock held no mercy for anyone, including females. They worked as a team during the time they had been chained up. The escape was executed perfectly and they had lived for another day. His eyes glazed over to Viper then to Tigress, what would happened to them? Being associated with Po that would mean automatic death, but Lord Shen is no ordinary man, fighting him isn't like the battle with Tai Lung. The snow leopard focused on brute strength and chi blocking. Even though he had carried everyone to safety, had Tai Lung really wanted them dead, he would have done it instantly._

_Shen—he longed for the death of his opponents._

_Tai Lung—longed to make an example out of his opponents. _

_Master Crane analyzed the two warriors from the encounters he's had with them. Both men demanded retribution for the actions bestowed upon them. For being punished for what they thought was the right thing. Master Crane is unsure how much luck is on their side, his concern derives from Tigress and Viper. They both are meaningful to the team; each lady has a special place in the hearts of their male cohorts._

"_I think it is a bad idea to split up…" he began to speak._

"_Master Crane, we've been through this conversation before. If we stay together the chances of being captured increases, splitting up is the only way to ensure that no one is caught easily." Seeing the determination in her eyes made him want to sigh out loud. Words set in stone, like always._

_She tried to make sense of her actions for splitting them up, no matter how right it sounded. It still felt wrong to the avian._

"_It decreases harm for a safer escape from Lijiang village."_

_Her airy voice, nothing more than a whisper, still whisked itself to Viper. Coiled up so her head was tucked securely in her many body folds. Emerald eyes watched the two curiously, she had been eavesdropping—a habit of hers, she tends to be addicted to. The voices had waked her up minutes into her slumber. She then stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, her tongue time to time would poke out naturally, other than that, no particular movements were made from her. _

_When Master Crane said nothing in return, Tigress lifted from the kneeling position, placing herself back onto the cold tree she had once warmed up. The chilled air failed at gaining a reaction from the feline, she closed her heavy eyelids and succumbed the restful night._

_Viper then noticed Crane had not taken his eyes off Tigress's sleeping form; this eye-straining concentration went on for a full two minutes. He then positioned his sleeping arrangement as well. The young snake found the sentimental gesture quite astounding, never has Crane shown great concern for Tigress, usually he leaves her alone. To see the two of them holding a decent chat amongst one another brought a smile to her lips. It's nice that Crane really had doubts about Tigress's plan, he normally observed from afar and if he had something to say about it, instead of voicing his opinion out loud he would privately speak to the person, one-one. _

_Tigress is not the easiest person to get along with, nor is she the first person to open up to. Viper knew that the minute she came to the Jade Palace—but that is a different topic she needs not to linger on at the moment._

_Slowly Viper's eyes started to close, her vision becoming darker with Po's last and final words of the day, permanently engraved in her mind._

'_No matter how rough things get, I'll never leave 'your' side.'_

_Curling closer to the snoring panda's large side, Viper tightly coiled herself near him for warmth and that comfort. She vowed no matter how horrible things become tomorrow, she'll never let anything happen to her loved ones…even if that means dying to do so._

_They are her second family and right now they are all she has. She refuses to let that peacock steal the people she holds dear to her heart. He cares nothing for the Furious Five, he's only after Po's life, and that alone gives her the courage to protect—she cannot rely on him forever._

Her vision faded out, Viper had waited patiently to see where it will take her next—nothing happen. It disappointed her, though she didn't want to be overwhelmed. The coldness in Shen's eyes made her stomach turn as she pictured Po's beaten body, matted fur coated with medical wrapping that kept his injures from infections.

Her eyes widened, though it hurt, the sun burned into the room, lighting the whole place up, despite how chilly it still is. With all the excitement going on in her vision, she is taken back by how well rested her body and mind felt. Not only did the vision put her through many emotions but it stayed loyally in her psyche, never to leave again.

"Your visions will never leave you astray, remember that." Dazhong sat down next to her, placing a cup of ginseng next to a steaming plate of baozi buns. _Hmm_. Viper could feel her mouthwatering from the delicious smell. A small bowl of fried noodles seasoned lightly sat patiently next to the buns, and a sweet mooncake placed delicately off to the side on a smaller dish. Giving a prayer for the food, she placed the sleek black chopsticks along her tail.

"I see—are they…"

"No they are never wrong." Dazhong finished for her with a bright grin on her face. Taking interest in her own food, she bit into her own bun, mantous savored her taste buds more than baozi. That bread filled stomach as she began to focus on her noodles.

"Ah-huh?" Viper paused as she finished her yummy vegetable baozi. Poking a bit at her rice, she looked back at Dazhong. "You were in my vision too; you tended to Po's wounds." She smiled with much greatness, "thank you." She wouldn't know what to do had he died from the cannon injuries.

"Indeed I did." Her short sentence is warm but Viper can't help but wonder if she wanted to say more but reframed from doing so because she didn't feel that it was nessessary or—because she couldn't.

"And you are welcome, Viper. I'm sure Po endure the battle just as the vision planned." Drinking a sip of her jasmine tea, she waited for Viper to respond.

Viper's expression of confusion is apparent, "it didn't reveal any battle." Dazhong then gave her a solemn look. "Was it supposed to?" She asked the elderly goat timidly, her eyes shown fear. This is her first time getting a vision that deals with her missing memories, if anything dire, most likely that battle. That was supposed to pop up, she wants to be alerted. Viper began to tell her everything that happened in her vision, from start to finish. How it all felt so real, the touch of the damp ground, the rush of adrenaline that flowed through her body, everything. Like she entered another realm where she has no control over her body, but still obtains consciousness of things around her.

She found this too confusing to ask for an explanation from Dazhong. She also didn't want to feel like an idiot for asking in the first place.

"I see. If it did not show up then it will show up later, that battle along with other memories of yours. So do not be wary of it not appearing." She watched the snake's body language shift to that of relief.

"I do have another question, I would like to ask." Viper her green eyes burned with determination.

Dazhong placed her chopsticks down, "about the Lijiang village?" Nodding she informed that her vision mention them escaping the next day from Lijiang village.

The goat sat up in a majestic posture, her eyes glowered at the snake. "The Lijiang village was once a prosperous place, also it served as food trade all throughout Gongmen Province. Known for its carefully grown herbs, delicious vegetables and well shipped rice and bamboo. Most importantly it was the home to many pandas. Now the village is just a dead landmark from its massacre. I used to go there during Shen's early years of reigning, that is until he followed me, determine to end my trips to pay my condolences to the dead." Viper's expression showed disapproval.

"He wouldn't even let you pay respect! That is not only disrespectful but heartless, considering how none of them would be dead in the first place, had it not been for him." Viper felt her voice rise, her body rattled dangerously, calming down she knew this looked rather unlady like of her to do. It's just when she is excited like this, she tends to get—carried away.

The goats hooves clasped gently on either side of Viper's face, having such a small head, her cheeks puff against her eyes…giving her that awkward fish face. Hoping that Dazhong would let go, it is the opposite, leaning her body towards her, examining the perplexing eyeballs that are forced to look her way, she gave a short 'hmm.'

"How did you know that Shen murdered the pandas?"

"I can't say how I know exactly, I just do. I guess Po must have told me in the vision."

"Hmm."

Eh, Viper didn't like the sound of that 'hmm' then again it's not like one can distinguish what her 'hmms' mean, being a soothsayer her actions will always be unpredictable to the serpent.

"I see you are acknowledging through certain words and that triggers thoughts you wouldn't have been able to comprehend before. The more you converse on topics pertaining to Shen, maybe it will trigger once more."

Viper took a bit from her rice bowl, talking between chews, "Ah! Like a," _gulp_, "chain reaction." She saw the pleasing expression the soothsayer's face when she said the correct answers.

"Exactly, Viper when you and Shen lost your memories together—only way for it to come back is to be around each other." Sipping her tea again, the wrinkled folds around her eyes stretched as she spoke with a warm laugh, "the memories are like a labyrinth that intertwines you together." Those words for some odd reason pricked at the snake's heart.

"What a tangled web I just weaved for myself." Her face scrunched up, showing her hurtful eyes.

"Enlighten me, Master Viper."

"Well—I remember Hao yelling at me when we went to buy robes for me to wear to the meeting."

"I remember, he shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I understand he has lost so many in his life but at the time you were very vulnerable…"

"But I'm not anymore, Dazhong. I am becoming aware of what is happening and what I had done. I did kill, did I not?" She lifted her burning green eyes into Dazhong's calm brown orbs.

"Yes, indeed you did." Her thin wrinkled lips parted to say those words.

Mentally it slashed Viper's heart, but she knew it was true, Hao's reaction is too genuine for it to be anything beyond the means of factual. His expression of hate is precise to Viper, if he had killed people she loved, her heart would have been filled with bitterness and enmity.

"How many—how many lives did I take?"

"Fifty."

"Cause of death?"

"Explosives, it caused an avalanche, from the quick synopsis you gave…"

"I don't mean to interrupt but how did they—why did they come after me?"

"Four wolves were brutally murder unexpectedly while on a training course with their seniors. They were rookies, such young little things." Dazhong closed her eyes in sadness.

Viper could not describe the feelings she was going through right now. She couldn't have taken more lives, "Did—please tell me I didn't." Dazhong did not respond, leaving Viper with her trembling question answered.

"Three died at the hands of your father, only one died by you." The fortuneteller informed her.

Viper could feel her happy breakfast boil against the walls of her inners ready to come out anytime.

"Fifty-one, I killed fifty-one people, I really am no better than Shen."

"Is that a bad thing Master Viper?" She rose an eyebrow at the young woman. "So horrible to be on the same level as someone? Shouldn't equality be the key to a peaceful balance?" Her eyes lowered in relaxation. "My dear Viper, being a warrior you are used to blood shed to protect those you love. To make sure they are well taken care of and avenge those whom have fallen—Master Croc, Storming Ox…Master Thundering Rhino."

"Wait! Gongmen's Council is dead."

"Yes, Shen…"

"WHAT MORE WILL HE TAKE FROM ME!" Her body shot up from its relaxed position, fire and brim stone.

"You yell just like him too, always overdramatizing things you should be used to. It should not come as a surprised that you have killed; the panda has done it along with the rest of your friends. The battle on the water left many wolves dead from hypothermia or drowning from the heavy armor. Those are just the lucky ones, some died in the fallen building, The Sacred Flame. While others…"

"Blew up in my explosions."

"Died in the avalanche, Viper."

"It caused their deaths, I was at fault."

"No one can be penalized when fighting for survival. That is why you and Shen are not too distant in traits. You are not psychopathic—but you are far from normal. You both think on levels that keep the other searching for more. For someone who can't stand him, you do ask a lot of questions that steer in his directions. In return he objects your presence, yet at the same time drawn to you."

Viper ate her bowl of rice in silence, finishing she sighed.

"You make a valid point but, I cannot see how you can link me to a man that took innocent lives away, those villagers had done nothing to him. They gave his city fresh food and as payment he kills them, I would never do such a thing."

Dazhong simply shook her head, she saw where Viper was drawing the lines between his actions and hers. "Lord Shen did not kill them for no apparent reason. I foretold a vision about him to his parents and he overheard, in his owns wings he took action to prevent it from happening. Traveling to Lijiang village he began to eliminate the source of his downfall."

"Source of his down fall?"

"Yes Viper. Shen's parents as you know, are famous for their invention of fireworks. Where we saw elements of beauty, Lord Shen saw more to the invention; he desired to make a name for himself. To set himself apart from his parents creations. I see nothing wrong in making a separate title, many children of rulers wish not to be a shadow of their predecessors. But to turn an invention known for its joyful atmosphere into a sinister weapon, there is an invisible line that has been crossed."

"But on technical terms he did not invent something of his own, he only re-modified someone's already existing work. That's neither creative nor ingenuous." Viper's shrugged lightly.

"The cannons are his own creations but the formula on executing the procedure on how the cannon balls are made, you are correct, he heavily influenced them from his parent's works. Which is why they light up in the air and blow up in a sparkling manner once hitting their destined target."

"I don't get it, if he despises fireworks so much, why bother having them apart of his own legacy? It's obvious that is causes him emotional pain." Confusion written all over her cute face, Viper noticed her tea was half way gone, maybe it's a sign—phf, yeah right. It's a sign alright, it's a sign that she needs to fill up her cup soon.

"For sentimental value. No matter what he says, he loves his parents dearly and it took him this long to accept that he does, it was his own choices that led them to do what they did. The fireworks he feels no hatred towards but feels as if he is not worthy to view such a glorious display."

"Sort of as to why he keeps me around regardless of the resentment he feels about me?"

"That I do not know."

The wording did not convince her, "you do not know? But you are the soothsayer. You can foretell a massacre but you cannot tell me why I am here against my will?" The master snake gave a looked a defeat.

"I did not foretell a massacre; I only foretold that a warrior of black and white will defeat Shen. And _'defeat'_ is such an easily tossed around word—I never said he would die, he assumed he would and that led him to kill. For survival." The lens on the rim of her nose slightly slipped, only to be brought back up to its rightful place.

Viper lowered her eyes in shame, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend. The suspense is killing me—I want to leave…"

"And you will in six days, patience is virtue."

"I want to be reunited with my friends. Are they even looking for me, do they even care?" Then fear swelled in her eyes, "are they even alive! Did Shen kill them after taking China and only kept me as a constant reminder?" The pace of her heart quickened, to think that no one will know she's alive in Gongmen, is bringing her spirits down. Her parents, will never know of her whereabouts either.

Desperation filled her mind, she has to know if they are okay, any little clue will satisfy her.

"Dazhong."

"No—Viper I cannot reveal whether or not your friends are okay. I am Lord Shen's soothsayer, I am only allowed to reveal his…"

"Please. My freedom has been taken away, none of my loved ones are aware of my disappearance and I haven't trained properly in the past days. Dazhong can you really sit there and turn me away simply because of what Lord Shen orders. You healed Po's wounds—why won't you heal mine?"

"Because Viper, you have no wounds need of healing. You do not need my confirmation on your friends, in your heart you'll know exactly if they are okay."

"I'm going to be stuck here forever." Viper deflated against her body, resting her chin on the table.

"Not true," She lifted her hoof up, "nothing lasts forever. Stay positive." She smiled.

"I'm going to be stuck here till I die."

"You called that positive?"

"I'm going to be stuck here till the day Shen dies." A faint smiled appear on her face.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the soothsayer grimly grunted, "Somehow I was expecting too much from that statement." A chuckled bounced off the room, this came from the young lady herself.

"You can't say I didn't try, but you are right. I just cannot use someone's gift for my own needs, especially when I haven't given the thought of trying first. I miss them, really all I want is to know if they are okay. But that would be a distraction" She smirked all knowingly. "Wouldn't it." She received a positive nod.

"As unpredictable as Shen is, he wouldn't kill you—not matter the circumstances."

"But he would kill my friends."

"How do you know that for a fact?"

"I—I don't actually." Viper closed her mouth in a tight line. "Why do I feel the need to battle against him when it wasn't my fight to begin with?"

"A chain reaction. Your friendship bonds you close to those you love to the point their problems become your own. You help bear the burden so they wouldn't have to. That is why you hold a grudge towards Shen when it came to the pandas, they share a resemblance to your friend and that angers you. When _they_ died a part of _him_ died with them."

"How do you know I'm not holding a grudge against the scar he placed on me? Isn't that enough reason to…"

"There is no valid reason for holding a grudge against anyone Viper and you are old enough to understand that." Dazhong's voice rose with a strict frown on her lips.

"Hao holds a grudge against m…"

"You took lives away from him Viper! No one has taken anyone from you." Her voice boomed, killing all emotion in the room, leaving nothing but time to think.

Viper's green eyes went wide from the sharp snap the old goat gave her. Dazhong is right, she's always right. No one has taken anything of true value, the scar, yes it's something to look at and wonder _'how it got there' _but she is still alive, still breathing and awaiting the next day to live. Po lost his parents—his whole life, was burned down in front of him. And if Po was a baby at the time that meant other children were amongst the victims in the massacre.

She wasn't fighting for the right reasons, everything she felt towards Shen was for the wrong reasons. Has he really done anything bad to her? Many warriors and fighters throughout the fighting realm bear scars so they'll never forgot that battle. Shen never killed her sisters, her parents and judging from how fast Dazhong came to Shen's defenses, there is no way in the world Shen murdered her friends.

She wouldn't but it passed him that he'd harm them but he would not kill them and then keep her. She has no value to the bird.

Removing the conversation away from the pandas, Viper sought out something different. Her eyes narrowed at the goat.

"When were you going to tell me that I was chosen to be the zodiac snake?"

Dazhong froze as the question left Viper's mouth.

'_Ha! Didn't think I know about that, huh?'_ She smirked mentally.

"Cai Han and Ten-Ten are brave to sneak you into the servant quarters. But yes you are of great importance to the zodiac, which is why…" She paused, before continuing.

"You have to leave before New Years."

"What happens at New Years?"

"The Year of the Snake begins, and your inauguration, where you will be revealed to the other zodiacs of your status, since you are to be guided by the dragon, he…"

"Will be the one to bestowal by title but because he hasn't existed in physical form for some time I will have to summon him from sacred places, such as temples." Viper felt the heat rise to her face as Dazhong stared back at her, not saying a word or giving an indication that she is impressed or relieved that she knows these things.

"I am happy that you were properly informed on Long's purpose with you, it will make the process much more bearable." She placed her empty tea up off to the side near the kettle.

"Oh here let me." Wrapping her tail around the woven handle, she refilled her cup with warm jasmine.

"Thank you." She gratefully responded.

"You are most welcome." Viper grinned before taking her focus onto something else, the mooncake in front of her.

Dazhong took a long sip from her cup, "you understand now? When it comes to Lord Shen?" She eyed her cautiously; it did not look as if she is listening.

"Viper?" She alerted her. Watching the snake lift her head up from the sweet treat, she nodded positively. Then Dazhong gave her a 'yeah right' expression.

"Okay not fully, but just enough to tolerate him." She answered honestly. _'To an extent'_ she sneered in her mind.

"Good." She clapped her hooves together, "because we have lunch with him today." Getting up she walked over to the door.

About to sink her teeth into the mooncake, her senses came to, "wait—we're doing what, now?" Dazhong repeated it once more this time a grin stretched further against her face. "When were you going to tell me this!" Viper's cheeks turned a deep rose, her blush illuminating against her scales.

"Oh it slipped my mind, now hurry and put that the small bag, you can take it with you." The goat waved dismissively as she referred to the mooncake.

Grumbling Viper's blush still not leaving her face place the cake in the bag, but before she forgot, Viper made sure to secure her lotus flowers on her head while wrapping the chain around her tail like a bracelet. And off the two of them went to perform whatever errands the soothsayer had in mind. It can't be anything worse than what they'll be doing at noon.

OOOO

"Please tell me you're joking, this can't be a part of our errands." Viper's jawdropped, as her face burned more and more.

"Lord Shen likes to spar to before eating breakfast…"

"But breakfast is nearly over."

"I know."

"So why are we here?"

"He demanded to spar…against you."

"Me!"

A few wolves spotted them arriving in the arena, Shen really gets under her skin at times but this! Ordering a fight in the morning, what a inconsiderate jerk. She wanted to turn around and go back to her room and if the wolves had a problem with it, she'll tell them where exactly they can stick those weapons of theirs.

'_Uh-ah-ah, remember what Dazhong said about judging Shen.'_ Her mind reprimanded her.

'_Yeah, well I never woke someone up in the damn morning just for a spar.' _She spat with displeasure.

'_Of course not, but you've been woken up for the same reasons, by Master Shifu.' _Her inner concisous is working her nerves right now.

'_There is a difference; I learn from Shifu, Shen just does it on purpose.' _She whined.

Viper saw Shen walking up to them in that oh-so-snobbish manner. His eyes fell on them like they are beneath them, just two little accessories to parade around him, till be gets bored and sends them on their way.

"You finally made it, Viper." Shen gazed at her with a sly smile.

"I didn't know I was to be summoned for a fight, had I known I wouldn't have come." She snorted in a way of proving she cared not for what he wanted.

"Had you decline, you would've have been dragged here. Lucky for you, early mornings are not a time where your brain is cloudy."

"I refuse to do this with you, I'll fight but I'm not speaking to you…"

"I am joking with you, Viper, no need to overreact." His brows knitted at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she placed her tail close to her chest; "here I thought you are insulting me you are just joking with me. Here's a hint Shen, in order for two people to joke around both must be aware of it. Wow, you suck at common courtesy and jokes, boy won't your wife be swept off her feet. You are such a catch with those traits." She hissed lightly, before giving a light smile at Shen's sour frown. She tried not to laugh.

'_It's like he swallowed a lemon that refuses to be eaten.'_ She giggled mentally.

"Sarcasm must be your forte." He mumbled as he walked towards the platform.

"Indeed it is." She gave him a side glance, "by the way, you are in a good mood. Any reason why?" Viper slithered alongside him. Dazhong appeared in the middle of them, unknowingly saving Shen from Viper seeing the pink blush staining his face.

"N—n—no, nothing, just feel like being in a good mood." He stuttered, if only she knew exactly what had put him in a calm mood; it will make things more awkward than they already are.

"Huh." Viper shrugged, "well whatever it is keep doing it." It is nice to have him this way than when he yelling all over the place.

Shen at the moment became a blushing blossom—well he surpassed the color pink and moved onto red. Making a few fake coughs, he felt the heat descend from his face. She doesn't know how wrong that sounded, but how could she know? That he'd been in a good mood lately because of her. Those vivid dreams kept him from toying with her in reality only to claim his _'desire'_ in a fantasy where everything goes uninterrupted.

Each dream begins differently but all ends up the same way, his body nestled against hers in a heated tussle. Bruises aligned her neck, while he gained a few in rather abstruse areas. It's not always the sex that left him satisfied but how it begins, it's like she shows herself in a different point of view. And he bends to her whim, no matter how vial he is supposed to view her, he can't help to but yearn.

Spurring him more, are the sounds she makes when he advances on her…it's beautiful, like an angel.

The only part he hates is when it ends; he is left covered in sweat, taking baths frequently throughout the day. He is starting to fear that the more he dreamt of her the more he wanted. Soon his comfort with fantasy will soon start to seek the curiosity of comfort in reality. A move that will ruin his reputation.

He must take extra precautions not to overstep a boundary he may have no way of fixing.

The sweet reality to engulf her—is forbidden.

Did he even want that?

Would reality be just as whimsical as the fantasy? Taking things into consideration, she does not have her memories nor does he. When faced with the actions that caused their current situation will he still have that desire to be near her like before?

Chances are his aching for her presence might dwindle in the process. Good news, he won't have to torture himself with a creature blocked from his wings. The bad news? Losing one hell of a flexible woman. He wondered why his father never thought of having snakes for concubines.

Suddenly his mind clicked as a red lantern lit up.

"This match will be a wager, if you win I will set you free, the boat will carry you to the outskirts of Gongmen and there you can go back to your old life, never to be bothered by me—at least in this manner, ever again." He chuckled while lowering his red eyes at her, "deal?" he watched her search his face for lies, raising his crest at her, he seemed flattered that she took an interest in observing him.

Viper had a hard time seeing if any deceitfulness radiated from his face. It frightened her that this is true, something this big will not come with a small price tag. "Before I accept, what do you get if you win?" she asked, heart trying to punch its way out of her chest. The way he stalled to answer her question left the ex-five member rather irritated.

"If I win", his eyes gazed down at her, his beak curved in a fanciful smile. "I get you as my concubine." The word rolled off his tongue and slapped her in the face, Viper's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious, a concubine!"

A servant would have been a better option. But to be one of those disgusting whores is against her morale, why would he pick such a degrading title for her? Dazhong looked quite horrified, her face twisted in a dark scowl as she walked over to the peacock, turning his back to the snake, she could not see the nervous expression planted on his face.

He never seen his nanny look so, furious. She had been annoyed plenty of times in his life, agitated? You bet. Mad, once in a while, even grief-stricken but never furious. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as she came closer to him, eyes tearing into his, daring him not to move.

"Shen you have done many things I am not proud of, however this is one where I deem the most despicable act you have ever performed. You have taken so much from her, now you want her body as well, you gave her to me to take care of and I have been doing great with her. There is nothing to learn from being a concubine." Her gold in her eyes glowed, hell bent on protecting the little snake.

Shen straightened his posture, he nodded in agreement with her, "all truthful points, however I did say I can change my mind any minute," his red eyes blared back at her. "And this is the minute I choose to do so." He folded his arms behind his back, turning back to Viper.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for your freedom? One fight to settle it all, deal?" Shen then extended his wing to her.

"Deal." Viper placed her tail in the palm of his wing; in return he graciously took her up to the fighting platform.

"My dear Viper, if it's any consolation, I won't go easy on you just because you're female." He huffed in a polite way.

"Shen—shut up, I want to finish this as fast as possible so I can go home." Viper paid no attention to the grim smirk that stayed on his face as he looked her way.

"A little full of yourself there, that's okay. Cockiness never killed anyone, if anything it makes the battle more enticing." He rushed passed her, his long, silky train brushing against her body.

He's trying to throw her concentration off before the event even starts. Clever, she never fought him before so his movements will be hard to adjust to. On a positive note she has seen him in combat so she does have a small advantage as he has never seen her fight.

Taking her position she watched Shen do the same. Staring down her opponent, she took a ragged breath before hissing, 'for my freedom!' she then charged at Shen. The peacock's beak curved up, that's what he wanted, her to be the first to make the first move.

Stopping her charged attacked, with his talons, he pined her down so effortlessly a tiny yawn came from him. It is considered a pretty cheap attack to stop her. Wiggling underneath his foot, he laughed at her failed attempts at freeing herself. Oh the irony.

"Child's play, my dear this is my playground, in case you've forgotten." He drew her lower half further underneath him, and then slammed his second foot near her neck. A small _'ack'_ came from her, all he has to do is stay like this until she passes out.

Viper struggled more and more, she barely made into the fight. Using her strength, straining her neck she latched out and bit the exposed part of his leg hard. Taking the opening once his legs lifted off of her, maneuvering her body, she tumbled away from him.

Trying to control her uneven breaths, she almost did not have enough time to dodge two oncoming blades.

"What the hell, Shen!

"Anything goes." He said with a sinister smile.

That expression turn flips in her stomach, she bared her fangs at him as a menacing rattle erupted from the ex-furious member. Before Shen could react Viper picked up the nearest blade with her tail threw it at him, surprised by the young lady's accuracy he flipped out of the way. Giving her a look similar to the one she gave him, he knew now she is ready to take her freedom back.

And will make sure that doesn't happen.

"You said it yourself, anything goes." Viper huffed with a smirk of her own.

Shen growled as a bright blush tainted his face, mockery is not a wise choice to do when facing this bird.

Dazhong watched from the side with Hao standing by her side, his burgundy eye paced back and forth, keeping up with the figures as they danced around each other, trying to foil the others plans on inflicting damage. He hated to admit it but she is quite the fighter, curving gracefully around attacks that would have been fatal to any novice. He even saw Shen throw four blades that she moved away from, but bravely threw one right back at him, hilariously the peacock caught it perfectly.

The battle lasted a lot longer than Hao hoped, neither one wanted to give up their end up the bargain. Shen never gamble with freedom so he knew that everything he has learned in fighting will be displayed today, and Viper, her talents and martial skills will be put to the test.

"She's lasted longer than anyone I know." Hao grunted in astonishment.

"Her stamina is equal to Lord Shen." The goat said while keeping her eyes on the match, mainly to make sure neither fighter takes things to an extreme that will need dire medical attention.

"You think so?" The wolf questioned her.

"I know so." She stated softly.

The two watched Viper slide under a startled Shen, the chain that once secured itself against her tail extended around his leg, and with a mighty pull she flipped him hard on his back, before retreating a few feet back. Both wolf and goat cringed as they swore something must have cracked when he landed.

Shen's body pained from the impact but it will not stop him from getting what he wants. Staggering towards her, Viper did not like that vicious fire in his hellish eyes.

With great speed, he drew his long train under her body, flipping her up into the air. By midway up he slammed her into the floor. All the wind was knocked out of her, Shen watched the tiny ripples in her body move, but he knew now she wasn't going anywhere.

"This match is over, I win." Waving over a random wolf, "take her to the infirmary to clean up for lunch, I want her properly dressed." The wolf bowed and scooped the exhausted woman up in his arms and exited to the arena.

Picking up all the blades that were thrown, reaching down to grab the last one and thick walking stick dropped on top of it. He had no choice but to look up at his soothsayer, Dazhong shook her head in shame as she slowly walking away from him. Shen flew after her.

"You _cannot_ be mad at me, she accepted the offer."

"_**You**_ put her in a position to say yes. Her freedom is what she holds dear and now she actually has nothing left. She has this notion that you killed her friends, that is why she assumes they haven't come to her rescue. Not to mention you enslaved one of them…"

"Then don't mention it." He snapped at her

"How would you like it if she enslaved you? Dangling what you desire most only to pull it away before you even get a chance…she has done nothing to you."

'_If only it was that simple to explain.'_ He whispered mentally.

"That will never happen, I rule all of China and no one as of yet stood up against me and no one ever will." Before turning from her, he glanced back. "she will become my concubine once the Generals leave after the festival." Not wanting to hear her opinion on his final words he walked away to wash up for lunch.

Dazhong narrowed her eyes at his retreating back, "of course, you wouldn't want to cause a controversy that might get you cut off from Naja and Shanti." She huffed.

"That sounds legit." Hao snickered.

The goat asked if he was joining them for dinner, he kindly decline and said he need to see Ji during that hour. Dazhong bid her farewell as she too awaited lunch. Walking down the palace hallway, she heard a loud commotion between two females. Dazhong rolled her eyes, _'that girl always creates an argument no matter where she goes.' _She might as well go see what the problem is.

"I refuse to wear that."

"Ma'am you are given orders by Emperor Shen to wear it. Refusal is not an option."

"I don't care, if he likes the dress so much, let him wear it."

"China is ready for lots of things—that is not one of them."

Dazhong chuckled at the nurse's sense of humor, entering the infirmary she noticed that head wrapping had been removed. A small brown rabbit gave her a cheery greeting.

"She didn't need them anymore, seeing you were about to ask." She tugged against the last button on the qi pao.

"Seng Sei, it's been awhile."

"Yeah, I was needed in the wolves section. A lot of wounds to heal but I'll be here helping Ji, she's very close to delivering her baby." Prying her paws away from the outfit, a coy smile pressed her lips. "there you go sweetie, all dressed for lunch with Emperor Shen…"

"And Dazhong." Viper chimed in to correct her.

"Oh I didn't know you are under Dazhong's care. The wolf that came in here said that you are the new concubine for Emperor Shen." That statement made Viper's cheeks flame pink. Losing the fight, the rabbit was not far from the truth, she still hated being called a concubine. It's a title that just doesn't fit her and she's glad because it's not supposed to.

"Well Emperor Shen did not make it known." Giving Viper a slight nod, "Viper's presence in the palace is rather discreet which it comes to no surprise that the wolves would think that way.

"Okay." Her cloudy gray eyes cast on the snake, "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't sure of your title up until now." Viper gave her a soft 'it's alright.', Seng Sei smiled sweetly, "well you are ready to leave, nothing major, just a few scratches here and there but nothing serious. You two enjoy your lunch." Viper highly doubted she'll be able to ingest her food, she had a hard time with keeping her breakfast down.

Dazhong took her to the courtyard and Viper was immediately in awe. Snow. She hadn't realized that it snow fallen last night giving off a mystical look the area, but it is freezing and she is not clothed appropriately. Viper also noticed the beautiful lanterns hanging in the sky.

"We are closing in on celebrating the winter festival, that is why you see so many decorations hanging from the lines. Also we will not be eating outside but in a specially made gazebo." She informed Viper.

Shen was already in the wide structure sipping tea as they made their way over to him. Opening the door, Viper took in the scenery, this was no ordinary gazebo, marble was the main stone used and a few pillars built into the corners. Overall this place was just as beautiful as the actual palace, too bad she has to share such an exquisite place with Shen.

Food of different sizes, contents and delicious smell filled the warm room. Opening his wings in a king like manner he gazed at the qi pao she is wearing. It fitted her upper body just as he imagined, the black qi pao had red trimming in elaborated swirls, with a dragon woven on the chest area in red silk. Near the collar a red trimmed keyhole was made with a silver button winking back at him.

"Have a seat." Gesturing towards the chair across from him, Viper sat down but took notice that Dazhong did not move.

"You may leave."

This wasn't what she had in mind; Viper's saw the goat already exiting the premises. "No need to worry, she won't go far." Shen refilled his cup, before taking a bit out of his bing.

Viper open the little bag she still had with her, the wolf must have brought it with her, because she clearly remembers taking the bag off before entering the sparing area. The mooncake felt soft, it warmed up nicely in the room.

"Why so quiet?" he smiled cheekily.

_Smack!_

The warm mooncake was shoved in his face as a response, Viper got up not pleased with being seemingly tricked into being around the peacock—not once but twice!

"Concubine or not, I will never eat with you alone." Getting up she exited the gazebo to find Dazhong, leaving behind a wide eye Shen, cake fell off his beak onto the table and some in his lap. He blinked several times, it was too bizarre to think it really happened. His future concubine just slammed a mooncake in his face, the very same mooncake he ordered the cook to make for her, as a little treat during breakfast.

Well it's obvious that she didn't eat it.

Shen didn't know what to feel at the moment, the whole thing took him completely by surprise. It was spontaneous, rude and feisty. She is not going to submit to him so easily—that only made everything much more fun.

Anything that is difficult to obtain is of high value, and he will find out just how high that worth is.

XX

**A/N: Wow sorry for the long wait, some of you kept PMing me when to update. Well I hope you enjoyed this one, since there wasn't any ViperxShen in the last chapter here is a bunch for you ^U^**

**OOO**

_**Panda village (Lijiang): **__The Panda Village is a farming village that sits in the hills between a river and a vast bamboo forest. Once home to many giant pandas, it now lies abandoned with the ruins of old farmhouses. It is the birthplace of Po. Art director Tang Kheng Heng explained that this location was "inspired by Lijiang in the Yunnan Province [of China], where pandas once lived in abundance and where the snow-capped Himalayas add to the majesty of such a special place."_

_**Mooncake: **__is a Chinese bakery product traditionally eaten during the Mid-Autumn Festival / Zhongqiu Festival. The festival is for lunar worship and moon watching, when mooncakes are regarded as an indispensable delicacy. Mooncakes are offered between friends or on family gatherings while celebrating the festival._

_**Bing: **__is a Chinese term used to describe wheat flour based Chinese foods with a flattened or disk-like shape, similar to the French concept of a Galette. These foods may resemble the flatbreads, pancakes, unleavened dough foods of non-Chinese and western cuisines. Indeed, many of them are similar to the Indian roti, French crepes, or Mexican tortilla, while others are more similar to Western cakes and cookies._

_**Mantou: **__is a kind of steamed bun originating in China. They are typically eaten as a staple in northern parts of China where wheat, rather than rice, is grown. They are made with milled wheat flour, water and leavening agents._ _As white flour, being more heavily processed, was once more expensive, white mantou were somewhat of a luxury in preindustrial China. Traditionally, mantou, bing, and wheat noodles were the staple carbohydrates of the northern Chinese diet, analogous to the rice, which forms the mainstay of the southern Chinese diet. They are also known in the south, but are often served as street food or a restaurant dish, rather than as a staple or home cooking._

_**Baozi: **__is a type of steamed, filled bun or bread-like (i.e. made with yeast) item in various Chinese cuisines, as there is much variation as to the fillings and the preparations. In its bun-like aspect it is very similar to the traditional Chinese mantou. It can be filled with meat and/or vegetarian fillings. According to legend, they were invented by the scholar and military strategist Zhuge Liang (3rd century AD._ _In many Chinese cultures, these buns are a popular food, and widely available. While they can be eaten at any meal, bao are often eaten for breakfast._

_**Qi Pao: **__is a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress for women. When the Manchu ruled China during the Qing Dynasty, certain social strata emerged. Among them were the Banners (qí), mostly Manchu, who as a group were called Banner People (__旗人__pinyin: qí rén). Manchu women typically wore a one-piece dress that retrospectively came to be known as the qípáo (__旗袍__, Manchu: sijigiyan or banner gown). The generic term for both the male and the female forms of Manchu dress, essentially similar garments, was chángpáo (__長袍__). The qipao fitted loosely and hung straight down the body, or flared slightly in an A-line. Under the dynastic laws after 1636, all Han Chinese in the banner system were forced to wear a queue and dress in Manchurian qipao instead of traditional Han Chinese clothing (__剃__发易服__), under penalty of death (along with the July 1645 edict (the "haircutting order") that forced all adult Han Chinese men to shave the front of their heads and comb the remaining hair into a queue, on pain of death). Until 1911, the changpao was required clothing for Chinese men of a certain class, but Han Chinese women continued to wear loose jacket and trousers, with an overskirt for formal occasions. The qipao was a new fashion item for Han Chinese women when they started wearing it around 1925._ _The original qipao was wide and loose. It covered most of the woman's body, revealing only the head, hands, and the tips of the toes. The baggy nature of the clothing also served to conceal the figure of the wearer regardless of age. With time, though, the qipao were tailored to become more form fitting and revealing._

_**Also the red/black qi pao Viper wears for lunch with Shen is based on the early concept art by Olivier Malric and Bill Kaufman. **_

_**Gazebo: **__is a pavilion structure, sometimes octagonal, that may be built, in parks, gardens, and spacious public areas._

**OO**

**I-stole-ur-candy: **Hi, I've thrown hints throughout the chapter as to what happened to Tigress, Po and Lord Shen. You'll have to go back and reread, I do shed light on what happens ^U^

**Ngoc Chau: **Hey there ^U^ yes that is the plan Viper's parents were talking about in the chapter. No they do not want her to marry him, if anything they want Shen dead.

**Serb: **Oh thank you so much! I know some must have been disappointed with the lack of interaction with the main pairing, but I hope this makes up for it. I'm glad that was your react to Viper slowly getting her memories back; it's going to make a lot of things interesting to come. Thank you for the compliment on my icon.

**Queenofloveandhearts: **Welcome to fanfiction, I'm sure you are going to find loads of interesting stories. Thank you, everything you just said in your review made my day, just like any review I get. I adore reading what you feel towards the story. I love Viper and Shen, snakes are one of my favorite animals and Gary Oldman is just epic in all directions. He's a wonderful actor.

**WinxGirl: **WG I'm going to let you speculate whether or not Viper was going to say I love you in the dream ^U^

**Shadow: **Dude (don't get offended I call both girls and boys dude) I could never get tired of reading your reviews. Yes Shadow you have said a lot about how West and East differ with views on dragons, and the elements. I don't know why people keep using earth, wind, fire, air when it comes to Asian influenced shows, but I guess it just sounds better XD

**Jozs001: **There will be some goodies in store for both Tigress and Po but I will not reveal what they are ^U^ I know Tigress is trying to deal with her feelings towards Po while at the same time focusing on getting Viper out of Gongmen City.


	17. Jealousy

Shen wiped the remains of the cake off with a napkin, her actions are understandable but no need to be a sore loser about it, she accepted his duel and lost. Watching her dash out of the large gazebo he felt the need not to go after her, at the moment confrontation is the last action on his list.

Grunting as he tried to clean the beige pastry off of him, it left smudged marks all over. Ruined, his classy white robe was beyond repair. It's a shame, this one was of a high thread count, woven with an expensive grade of silk.

"I really liked this one, too." He spoke softly to himself.

"I see lunch did not go as planned." The large alpha canine smirked at the fuming peacock. Closing the door, he leaned against the pillar with a comfortable expression of contentment plastered on his lips, "did you really expect that she was going to act in a positive manner? After being thrown from one hell to another." Shen's devoid of eye contract was enough evidence that he is right.

"Well I did not think she would be so frantic to throw a mooncake in my face." His red eyes darted to a random smear near the hem of his robe. Hao's deep laugh filled the room, Shen is not amused that his friend took pleasure in seeing him humiliated.

"And what you expected her to take it well? _'oh thank you—thank you Emperor Shen, I am so honored to be your bed buddy for the next years of my life, being imprisoned to you'_." Hao said in a way to imitate a female's voice but it just came out all morbid and gross.

Shen's red eyes narrowed at the display, "who the hell is that supposed to be?" crossing his wings, his beak curved down at the wolf.

"That was Viper."

"Viper?"

"Yes Viper."

"…"

"Your majesty is something wr…"

"That sounded nothing like her." Shen coldly stated.

Feh, it seems the old bird doesn't understand the point of joking; he takes everything too seriously, while Shen tells him how he isn't being serious enough. Of course Viper wouldn't fucking sound like some tranny chain smoker, but that's his humor. Thank goodness Shen isn't around to hear the jokes he says about him. All his men are aware of how sexually frustrated the peafowl is and take in good harmless humor at the bird's expense.

"And look what she did!" The older man showed off the ruined silk robe, small but distinctive stains of beige showed up from the cake.

"Uh—what?" He had tuned him out for a bit, glancing down at the clothes, he wanted so much to roll his eyes, but instead he groaned, "_oh no_, it's like you don't have hundreds _exactly_ like it." Shrugging it is no big deal, Hao witnessed Shen training in his expensive robes, this should be no different from the others.

Shen shook the poor defenseless fabric between his wings, "this is not identical to the others you, ignoramus! This is one of the few robes I own of rare value," his left eye twitched uncontrollably, "and now it is ruined." Dropping the hem it flopped back to the floor.

Hao raised a dark brow at the bristling bird, "then why wear it? You could have seen this coming," Shen's feather puffed out giving off his boiling anger, "What do you take me for, a soothsayer!? If I had seen this coming, I wouldn't have worn the damn thing in the first place." His eyes widened at the last few words before settling down into their normal slits.

Hao watched his leader's fluid expressions before smirking slyly at him, "I knew it—no wonder you're dressed so nicely." The peacock stopped his fiery rant only to stumble on his excuse, it only encouraged the alpha wolf's smirk to grow. "much more to this _lunch_ than you let on, huh, Shen." A sharp _'shut up'_ came from the ruler, not fond of the canine's teasing.

"There is nothing more to the lunch, just a normal setting as usual."

"If it was normal as usual, why send the Soothsayer away?" Hao's chuckling increased as the blush on the peacock's face became more vibrant. "A secluded gazebo, a little private for a simple setting, correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have lunch with Dazhong…in the throne room?" He scratched his chin playfully, "amazing how you randomly chose a place that is branched off from the palace." He grinned.

"I wanted a change in scenery."

"A gazebo in the winter?"

"The gazebo was specially built with a fireplace—why am I telling you this, I need no interrogation for the things I do…"

"True", Hao folded his strong arms, his burgundy eyes half lidded, "and yet you let the conversation drift into one." Drumming claws against his arm.

Shen fell silent, he had ordered one of the servants to bring the qi pao to the infirmary. It was no surprise that Shen won, he planned everything since that morning, had Viper won, he wouldn't have given her freedom in the first place, he carefully made the whole thing look convincing by letting her get him in attacks he could have easily deflected. This way her pride is not too bruised, because she gave it her all.

The only one that knows about his plan is Hao, and Shen knows very well the wolf has a bitter view of the snake so any breach of loyalty is far from existence. As long as she never finds out everything is okay.

"She's gonna find out." Hao stated, "about you not giving her freedom back, you have China so it's not like she can conspire against your reign…unless that is your reason."

Shen slowly turned to the wolf, a pregnant pause washed over. "Tell her—and you will die." Walking away from the stunned wolf, the calm peacock exited the gazebo where the cold wind bit at his exposed face and neck, the snow wet the bottom hem of his robe. His red orbs focused on the palace where his concubine ran off too, he will find her, it shouldn't be too hard, he could smell the delicious vanilla fragrance that glowed on her.

Fighting her had been a distraction within itself, keeping himself motivated throughout the whole ordeal, he couldn't lose someone like her. He needed bait to keep that panda from doing anything rash. The bear has been quiet lately, too quiet for Shen's liking

Leaving a long trail in the snow, Hao watched him through a cold stare, _'that felt like the old days,'_ Shen's statement brought back that memory of refusing orders and being struck by his own friend's blade, thankfully the blade lodged itself in his armor inches away from his neck. This Shen is no different from the one he is well acquainted with, both birds hold no respect towards him and the men that work their paws to the bone for their emperor.

Many of his friends and relatives died in battle, battles Shen put them in and still the peacock shows disregards for his lost. An animalistic growl rumbled from his throat as he glared in Shen's direction.

"There you are." A loud voice got Hao's attention.

The large mammal saw a little round figure in a pink and white coat, which only made her ten times bigger due to her wool and pregnant belly. He shuttered mentally at her coat, that is one ugly coat, but hey, he's no fashion designer but that antelope that hangs around her shop is. Makes the wolf casually wonder how the flamboyant creature managed to letting her leave like that. "Ji? You shouldn't be out here in the snow." He met her half way.

"Well you ran off leaving me in the hallway, jerky move by the way. So I slowly followed after you." She felt him balancing her against his chest.

Taking her left hoof in his paw, he pressed the other paw gently along her back, leading the expecting ewe back into the palace. Ji saw the smoke coming out of the chimney to the gazebo, "that's strange, Shen never uses the gazebo during winter," her concerned expression dropped when Hao snorted at her, "I know that must be a booger up in there, because I know you are not snorting at me." She nudged his ribs pretty hard, making him _'oomph.'_

"So, I saw a certain snake slithering from this direction, she looked pissed off, what did you do?" She accused the wolf.

"Me?!" He pointed a long, sharp claw to himself, "I didn't do anything to her, that was all Shen's doing. You couldn't have missed those mooncake stains on his robe—I didn't want to say anything but he had a few pieces in his crest."

"Hold on a minute, are you telling me Shen got his robe messy with a mooncake…"

"She threw it at him."

"She who?"

"Viper!"

The two shared a concentrated stare before bursting out in laughter. The whole thing sounded incoherent to Ji but it would have been a golden moment in Chinese history to see that happen up close. Heck, Hao wished he was there to see her do it.

"And he was complaining why she did it?" Hao huffed, trying to die down his snickering.

"Well why did she do it?" Slopping her shoulders a bit, because her body is too heavy to give a normal shoulder shrug, "granted she has enough of a reason, but she's being taken care of by Dazhong, not like she has to look at him all the time…"

"Uhh."

Ji halted herself, Hao had no choice but to stop as well.

"What? Why did you stop?" He gazed down at the top of her head.

"That was one vacillating _'uhh'_, you know something that deals with those two." Pulling both of her hooves away from him, she turned to look directly at him, even if she had to crane her neck in the process. Compared to the petite sheep, the wolf is a giant.

The canine started to avoid her eye contact but the ewe pinched his exposed arm. Yelping he rubbed the sore spot, "can't you get a person's attention the normal way?" she spitefully said no, while not moving from her area.

"Ji! Come on move, we are almost to the palace…"

"Why is she mad? Hao."

"Shen sparred against her, they wagered a bet. If she won, he would give her freedom and a boat trip out of Gongmen. If he won, she has to be his concubine." Hao spoke softly.

"What?" she face fell into a sorrowful expression before twisting into anger, "damnit! This isn't good Hao, those pills that help with his sex drive is for the concubines." Rubbing her temples, her body jolted to the wolf.

"Where's Shen?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Viper?"

"I—don't know."

"Fuck! Hao you're the Emperor's right hand man, your presence is to be near him at all times."

"Right now the only thing Shen wants is to be left alone." He frowned.

"Did he take his mid-day pill? Ji pushed his previous statement aside, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know, it wasn't on his plate and they were both here before I got there. So I guess, yes." He answered for her, watching those brown eyes light up in panic.

"We need to find him or Viper." Waddling in the palace, she was about to go down the hallway but a giant paw yielded her, "Hao this is not the time to play games!" She snapped at him.

"You are in no condition to walk—well waddle your way through the palace, just go back to doing whatever the hell you tended to and stay out of my way." He smelled the air, a smirk crossed his lips, "I'll get the girl, unlike birds, us wolves can snuff out a scent miles away or in this case yards." Letting his cold paw fall away from her, crouching on all fours, dashing off in the direction a certain snake slithered to, Ji just stood there for a moment with a little smile.

'_You really are coming around to her Hao, that's good. She's going to need you when I can't be there.'_

Looking back at the still opened door, she shrugged, "I better go back and put the fireplace out, before the whole thing burns up." Walking out, she began to think more on Shen's attitude once Viper has left Gongmen city. Well aware that he will not be pleased, she has never pushed aside that he will not noticed her sudden absence. Ji knows Shen has a psychotic side, and she is not interested in being on the receiving end of it. Her heart moves more on Hao's safety.

The two of them are like water and oil, they just don't mix and yet they are tamed with each other. Always yelling and arguing, simply throwing glares in each others direction. The wolf is a mysterious creature and a major predator of her species thousands of years ago. It was said they used to hunt her kind for food. It haunted the doctor that his ancestors would feast on sheep.

Yet here she is, having conversations with him, the thoughts of hunting never lingered on her mind. It's not like she can do anything about the past, it's just a relief that time has brought civilization to the world, or at least to China. She cannot accurately speak for the other countries, she can only hope for the best.

xx

Viper's bottom lip poked out as she muttered about how much a jerk the Chinese ruler is. How could he speculate that she'd take the whole thing positively? To deal with him just being under Dazhong's care is one thing, now she'll have to experience the immoral _'luxury'_ those concubines go through. The worse part is Shen holds the key to everyone's life.

"Is he that bored with his own life that he has to ruin someone's life?" Talking to herself is not the sanest thing to do when living in Shen's place but she had no one to speak to at the moment, so flying solo will do.

"He should of had picked something else, like being his cook. I can cook…"

"I can cook…I cook and then purposely burn it so his breakfast, lunch and dinner will suck."

"I'll do this every day until he gives up and leaves me alone…Viper that idea is a pe…"

"A bit preposterous, don't you think?" An anonymous voice broke out.

She jumped at the new voice, quickly turning her long body in their direction, her heart calmed down. Smiling timidly at her, Deshi extended his wings to her tail, not knowing what to do she accepted it. Thinking innocently he'd just shake it, Viper miscalculated.

He brought his beak down kissing it gently, the gesture caused the female to slither back, yanking her tail out of his way.

'_What the hell!?'_ she mentally screamed at the random action. Her face twisted into a dark snarl, "don't ever touch me like that, I'm not your mate." She curled her body protectively around her person.

The turquoise peacock's dark burgundy eyes shifted downwards signaling that he is confused as to why she acted so hostile to a tiny gesture of an innocent greeting. "I mean no harm Master Viper, I was just greeting you." His beak turned upwards, trying to put on a smile but the corners kept trembling to fall back into a hurt frown. "I'm aware that you are not my mate, I would never take you as my wife." His eyes shifted to the ground.

Viper grunted disgustingly at him. Her mouth wanted to speak about how he is no different from Shen, how all they want is someone to fill the void of loneliness. Well she doesn't want it from Shen and she'll tell this bird the same thing…ugh, if only she used half of that moon cake!

"You are a snake." His head lowered further giving off a more submissive bow.

"And your point?" Viper hissed.

"My people are beneath you. A union between you and I will sentence me to death." He whispered.

Viper's anger faded as her expression dropped to a neutral stare. Deshi straightened his salwar, as he finally made eye contact with her. Green tree vipers are fruitful and slither all over the lands of India with their brethren, the cobras. But Deshi has seen some before, but it is rare to meet one of Chinese descent, her markings are proof of her strong East Asian blood. However her species is all Indian.

Seeing her wearing a black and red dress that cling to her upper body, he cannot help but be mesmerized. She is beautiful—no there had to be a better word, _'enchanting, angelic, divine, foxy?'_ no—no word came close to how she looks. Her natural red lips sparked something within him, he found himself staring at them for far too long.

"But peacocks are the symbol of India," Viper shook her head lightly, "How could you be beneath me? You work for the rulers, if anything I am…" she trailed off, her tongue rested against her blunt fangs. She refusing to degrade herself by making others feel good, so she's not going to say she is beneath him but halting the sentence is enough for him to figure out what he wants to hear by simply assuming her unfinished dialogue.

"Don't you?" He cut in.

"Don't I what?" Viper asked.

"Work for Emperor Shen?" He made himself more clearer to her.

'_If you want to call it that, sure.'_ Mentally Viper did not want to reveal the true meaning behind her _'working'_ for Shen. If you can count a concubine as a job occupation, in which she doesn't so that settles the question.

"E-r-rm, sure." She shrugged, turning away from him she proceeded to tend to her own needs by getting away from him. She got away from one peacock, she isn't in the mood to deal with another.

Unfortunately for Viper, Deshi failed to get the picture and walked with her. She caught him staring bashfully at her, it's not like she's going to bite his head off. If the peafowl insists on traveling with her of a few minutes and wants to relish this occasional moment by conversing, then by all means do it.

Just don't expect her to respond back.

Deshi is not a man to presume stupidity from, he sensed anger and hostility from the female serpent way before _he_ came along, animals give off scents that abide by their emotions. Fear and anger are easily recognized. He will never point out that Emperor Shen's scent coated her figure. She must know that peafowl carry a strong scent that easily envelops all things they come in contact with.

Telling will only further set fire to the already melting furnace. Such a beauty should not be tarnished by stress, and that is what that fowl is doing. In India this would never go over well with the males of his kind. Peacocks are notorious for their romantic skills; after all he's never met a peahen that wasn't satisfied with their mate. He mentally chuckle perversely to himself.

It seems Shen is not educated on his own people's culture and what they stand for. Being in China morphed his mind into thinking that he can treat others however he wants. He would never last on India's throne. His beak slipped into a frown, _'After all that's how 'we' lost our rights in the first place'_, but that is the Indian peacock's problem.

And with the way Shen is acting, he is about to become _their_ problem.

"I see you are in the right condition to talk…"

"He just gets under my skin." She blurted out angrily, wrapping the tip of her tail around her mouth, once she noticed her mistake.

The Indian peafowl, rejoiced inwardly at the action, she opened up…even though she didn't mean to but this was a start. He never got to speak to the snake for longer than a minute and that is counting the times other characters jumped into his conversation or ruined it. _Shheen_. Peafowls are very social animals, when the peahens love a good conversation it will take a good two hours to finish and that's only if you are a stranger; friends, family—now you are talking about a whole day's worth of conversing.

Peacocks do speak to their fellow men but when it comes to females…females of any species other than their own. They make an extra effort to find out things about them, even when they push them away. Just like in Viper's case. She's going to learn the hard way that you cannot shove a persistent peacock away.

"Who's that exactly?" He questioned with a gentle smile on his beak.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

"Is that how people of China deal with things they don't want to talk about?" Deshi's wine eyes darted at her, Viper gave him a questionable expression. "You simply push it off to the side and pretend it doesn't exist." His train fluttered a bit as the two of them walked slowly, side by side.

"You can always tell me." He craned his long at her, gazing at Viper lovingly, "I won't judge." Whispering those three last words to her, Viper's heartbeat skipped a few jumps, it wasn't that he said it; it's just those words in general.

Viper has gone through life being judged, whether it is because of her having nonvenomous fangs or her love for martial arts. Her parents had it; her sisters whom were born on Chinese land were given the same thing. Why did she have to be cursed to be seen as a shameful creature to her species? She wouldn't have to rely on ribbon dancing as a means of escaping the fact that she'll never be like the others. Her parents always worried for her safety as a child, they never did that for her sisters.

They all had their own conditions.

Zen, the second child of the family and a sister Viper can describe as bold and brash. She had eyesight for a while but something happened when she was a baby. She went blind, but that never let that stop her from enjoying life, eventually Viper witness that bold little snake grow up into a smart, tactical adult snake, she was the first out of everyone to get married and to have kids. The viper her dad arranged her too, feared their father. That is a good sign in papa's book, he does not want a snake who thinks he can treat his daughter's any kind of way.

Then there was Yue, the third child, she never spoke, not once as she grew up. Viper assumed that she was mute, but there are times Viper wondered if she already knows how but chooses not to. She is the shyest of the daughters, Yue would seek a level of comfort by their mother or by Viper. Yue seemed to be wary of their father, there are times when she saw the little snake slither away from him, only to coil up near Viper.

Lastly her sister, Fuu. Born with deafness, when Viper looks back at her sisters and think about the conditions they have, it equals to Viper not having fangs. All three have highly toxic venom that protects them from danger, and Viper is very certain that their sense of smell, taste and touch has heightened from the lack of important senses of hearing and sight.

Viper's senses may have gotten stronger, as she lacks the most important defense mechanism, her fangs. Without them she is very vulnerable and that can lead to a lot of unfortunate events. Like being here, for example, had she just threaten to bite Shen, he would have just let her go.

'_Or he'd break your fangs, like that gorilla's armor did to dad'_ her mind taunted her.

'_Snakes fangs grow back, so I don't see the point in me being afraid him breaking my fangs. Plus they are too small and hold no venom. He'll gain nothing in doing so.'_

'_You really think Shen needs a valid reason for the things he's done to you? I bet he only wanted you as his concubine just to seclude you away from those whom really care about your well-being'_

She wasn't in the mood to have an inner turmoil with herself, she looked at Deshi, calmly reminding herself that he is not Shen, he is not above others but below. He wouldn't dare hurt her unless risking to face the consequences from his respected rulers. Judging from how he presents himself, he is not big on risk taking.

Her eyes then shifted to her tail.

"For future encounters, refrain from kissing my tail." She sharply glared at him.

So that's what's bothering her, she doesn't like to be touched. Deshi gave her a quick bow, "I did not mean to offend…"

"You didn't!" Her voice rose in volume.

"I would appreciate it, if you kept your beak to yourself." She did not wait for his response, being around him if just making her think more and more about Shen.

"If that is what you wish…"

"It is…now leave me alone."

"Master Viper, did I do something wrong? Cause I am getting the impression that you are mad at me."

"That shouldn't come as a surprise. I don't like being kissed." She muttered with a firm stare at the peacock.

'_You didn't seem to mind when Shen kissed you.' _The incident in the meeting room is a moment one could not forget. Deshi at the time wasn't sure what to make of the event. But he put two and two together, she smelled like Shen and she's taking her distress out on him.

"Very well, I will not touch you but please do not take my gesture as something perverse. We greet our woman with a kiss to the hand, I see you are not used to my people's customs. Just as I speculated Shen's accusation to my kissing your tail, you too have assumed the worst of my actions." His eyes never left hers as he continued.

"Master Viper, if a problem you have does not involve myself, can _you_ refrain from taking your anger out on me?" He gave her a fake smile, clearly it was purposely done to get the point across, "I'd appreciate that."

"Okay I get it, I'm sorry, uh—er." How could she forget his name in such a short time!?

"Deshi." He corrected with a soft smile, "and all is forgiven", his smile stretch some more.

"See how easy that was?" He chuckled.

'_But it's not always like that, Deshi. Some things can't be corrected with saying 'you are forgiven' and that is what he and I will have to live with.'_

"Master Viper?"

She needs to stop tending to her thoughts while in a conversation with someone. Looking back at him she gave the concerned peafowl a gentle grin.

"Chun Hua." She chuckled back when he cocked his head to the side.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"My name is Chun Hua." Rolling her eyes not in a sarcastic way, "you didn't actually think that my parents would name me Viper?"

"No, well-ah-ehm." He hung his head in shame, "yes, yes I did."

"Wouldn't that sound—strange to you?"

"Miss Hua, I've seen stranger things."

"So have I, but I've never made a hunch so-so…" She gritted her fangs.

"Stupid?" He slowly backed away as if she is going to erupt any given second.

Her anger facade vanished, replaced with a sly expression, "I was going to say comical, however that works in my favor as well."

The two fell back into silence for a while.

"So, Chun, where are you going?"

Stopping she smiled nervously, "I have no idea, I was pretty pissed off to the point I didn't care where I went, just away from Sh—a nuisance."

"A nuisance?" He repeated, she must be talking about Shen.

"Yes." She nodded, _'a nasty, old white, red and black nuisance'_ mentally insulting the peacock ruler.

"Running away will not make the _'nuisance'_ go away; if anything it will be drawn to you even more. It knows it irritates you." He pointed out wisely.

Viper started becoming bothered by the way each animal she comes in contact with, whenever she dabbles on the subject of Shen, they think he is drawn to her. She's not trying to pull him near her; she just wants to go home.

"But why? The _nuisance_ has everything they want" She sighed, _'including myself'_ Viper wished she knew his motives, to understand why he is doing this to her.

"Not everything…he doesn't have you, he puts you through hell because he knows—he never will."

"That's not right, if one truly has no business with another, just leave them alone."

"You are precise with your answer, but I think a different topic is in order. For me to be too opinionated towards those of higher status will land me in a place I rather not be." Deshi looked back in the direction they are moving from, his sharp eyes closed for a second, smelling the air he faced her with a more serious look.

"I must take my leave back to my quarters; it will not look good for us to be seen alone together." He started to take his leave until a thin tail land on his shoulder.

"We were just talking…"

"Status Viper, the caste system is what I must abide to. Also I sense your _'nuisance's'_ friend coming. I would love to avoid a confrontation with him and to keep my name clear of any vengeful matters that may appear with me staying here." The young peafowl, gracefully bowed most gentlemen-like to her.

"Farewell Chun Hua, maybe we will meet again, hopefully under different circumstances." He swiftly took her tail in the palm of his wing, kissing it lightly. Seeing her shocked expression he tittered at her.

"What can I say?" He aired a sultry sigh, "old habits die hard." Letting go of her tail, Viper just let the long ligament drop helplessly to the floor.

Deshi left the flustered snake dead in her tracks, as he continued onward to his quarters. Though his sudden appearance to Viper and why, is left a mystery. His dark red eyes and thick South Asian accent hobbled in her mind, he carried himself with such regality despite being the lower totem to others.

This peacock acts much different than Shen.

It must be the different cultural views, Viper is unsure of how woman are treated in India but from how he came on to her with such a fearless attitude and calming tone, the peafowls there are a sight she must see. If they all act that way, then Shen needs to learn a lesson or two.

Nice to see one that isn't a psycho like him, but Viper isn't even sure how her own kind acts, her family whether blood or in laws are the only vipers she knows. Are the males just like Deshi? It's hard to say, she never had that much time to mingle with her male counterparts. Difficult to do so when The Valley is always in trouble.

Was it even wise to tell him her real name? Then again he would not be able to tell if she was telling the truth.

"First time finding you all to yourself, snake." Hao stood above her, casting a large, dark shadow.

"Do you find joy in sneaking up on me?" She shook her head, slithering away from the canine.

"Well I used to hang around Shen, but now that you are here. I have a new hobby" He smirked in a sinister way.

"What was your old hobby?"

"I just said hanging around Shen." He sneered.

"That was your hobby? Hanging around old men, ehhh, whatever makes you happy." She rolled her eyes.

Hao held a paw up, "one you snooty bitch, I hung around an old man not old men…and two, that…" his brows furrowed, "did not make me a happy wolf."

"That correction did not make the sentence sound any better, Hao." Viper giggled a bit, while holding her head up high.

"It wasn't supposed to Ms. _'Spring flower'_ I am aware of that." Hao walked on all four beside Viper.

Hearing the translation of her name, she stopped so fast her body lumped together, giving out a tiny _'ack'_ sound. Hao found the reaction amusing, and began to uncurl the young woman from her own trap.

"How did you…"

"Walls are thin, Chun Hua." He mocked her name.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to get that peacock in trouble; talking so low about your master and our majesty. How shameful." Hao's pearly white fangs gleamed in a mean smile, as her emerald eyes turned to horror stricken orbs.

"Maybe enough to get him killed" He leaned further towards her, "so sad his death will be on your tail, but I'm sure you are used to that—with the body count you have."

"Oh-no you don't" She jabbed him in the chest with the end of her tail, a quirk she does to anyone whom makes her mad. "You are not going to guilt me with death, you killed and I bet anything, you are not sorry for what you did." Her tongue poked out, "and neither am I. I'm not going to bow down to you holding this over me when you are no better. Shen killed, you killed and my friends and I killed. And I came to realize that survival overthrows morality. So if you want to bullshit me on this then go ahead but don't expect a reaction out of Chun Hua, Viper or whatever name you want to call me, because to be honest Hao, I don't give a damn. People die from sickness or being killed, understand that, live with it and accept it!" she gave the gaping wolf a view of her back as she retreated down the hall.

"Now if you excuse me I have some lunch to eat with a certain goat and scrolls to read, have a nice day hanging around your _old hobby_."

Dazhong's words found their way to Viper's emotion. They are the same, choices that have been made gave them the path to cross roads with each other. When Hao continuously berated her for her _'sinful'_ actions, she saw herself in him, how she would criticize Shen on taking the lives of Po's relatives, she failed to noticed that, the bird had help. He did not kill for the sake of killing but to protect himself, because he knew very well—no one else would.

Is that why he wants her as his concubine? Someone to share a similarities with?

Viper saw the large wolf back at her side, this time his facial features are much softer.

"I came to terms with it." She answered before the canine spoke on her brave outburst.

"Dazhong?" Hao smirked.

Viper looked back with a soft smile.

"Dazhong gave the last shove, however it is my own choice to accept what I've done." She stated.

Hao let the information seep in, his only hold on her conscious was that incident in the mountains. Now that she has no objections to her murdering or pleading sorry to it, what happens to her?

It's going to be one fun ride once Shen realizes that he has absolutely nothing to hinder her from escaping.

His burgundy eyes targeted on the locked dungeon door that appeared ahead of them. The serpent did not know what was behind that door, and Shen made sure it stayed that way. But to Hao, a wolf's trust is hard to mend once broken, Viper did what his own friend couldn't, understand that a price must be paid in order to secure one's survival.

"Do you always listen to Shen?" Viper whispered

"I don't always listen to him, he just insists that I do." Hao grunted, eyes still on that metal door.

"Oh really?" A coy expression played on her lips, "when was the last time you didn't listen to him?"

"Right now, let's go, snake." He lifted her up onto his shoulders, his eyes and nose alerted him that no one was present in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" She gazed at the door, "and where are you taking me?"

She did not get a responds back from the wolf.

In turn she decided to be quiet and observe her surroundings. The steel door closed tightly behind them and a rush of freezing air covered her figure. Out of instinct she coiled up while burrowing deep into his furry shoulders.

Hao's face stayed harsh as they made their way down a long staircase. The place sounded empty, no one was around, Viper would have smelled them. She saw him taking out a key, unlocking what seems to be another door, he closed it behind him.

"Here are the rules Viper—and there's only two. One you stay on my shoulders the whole time, you move an inch, and you are out of here. Two, you keep your voice leveled to a soft tone. Got it?" he waited for her to question him but she didn't.

Viper, too awestruck by their trip down the dungeons, could barely nod a _'yes.'_

"Good, you just stay quiet," He unlocked one more door in front of them, it led them straight into a cell, "I want to give you a proper introduction—wake up Panda!" Hao then motioned to a silent Viper, "didn't Shen teach you anything? It's bad manners to keep a lady waiting." He chuckled at the motionless bear.

"Wake up stupid, I know you're not dead. Still have enough fat to last you six more years."

Po responded with a moan, as he lifted his head to the wolf boss, though Shen is not with him. Soft rattling came from the large mammal's shoulder, Po's green eyes widened to the size of _'Dragon Warrior'_ sized dumplings. The canine stepped closer to Po, as Viper's body now came into view, her green eyes filled with rejoiced tears.

"V-v—VIPER!"

"Ssh you idiot, we came down here in a quiet manner, I demand you do the same."

"Right—sorry." Po is too excited, she's right here, dressed comfortably. It looks like she's been well taken care of. The soothsayer must have been the one helping his friend, Shen would never do this.

Po asked various questions, Viper knew he is concerned about her health and treatment she's been given. Even the knowledge Dazhong, the soothsayer has been teaching her but she did tell him about losing the fight to Lord Shen, and the little _'prize'_ he got for being victorious.

"You can't be his concubine." The Dragon Warrior stared grimly at Hao, "is there anything you can do, protect her?" tired eyes pleading for an answer.

Hao blinked at the bear, "you are asking me to go against my ruler," he folded his large arms, put off by the panda's request.

"She won't last a minute under full control, I'm not asking for much…"

"Yeah you are." He stated coldly.

"I have a lot to lose panda, including my life. Now give me one good reason why I should…"

"You'll be protecting an innocent woman from a fate much worse than yours. You are not the one being bedded by Shen. You also won't have to live with the disgusting choice you are making right now, turning away someone to a monster like that. Thirdly, you'll feel much better with yourself knowing and seeing how grateful she'll be for the protection you gave her." Po tried to adjust himself in his condition but only put strain on his chained wrist.

'_Ouch'_ Po mentally whimpered.

"I said one not a whole damn list."

Po winked at Viper, "I like to go one step further with my reasons, father always said I'm an overachiever" a raspy laugh came from him.

"Hahaha—but Po, your father never said that." Viper giggled.

"Oh—eh really? Hmm. Well it's been half a decade since I've seen him." He tried to shrug.

"Yep." She chimed.

"But I could be wrong; I mean what do I know? I lost half my memories." Her giggles blended in with Po's weak, yet light-hearted laugh.

"Heehehehe yeah,w-wait a minute! YOU WHAT!?" the wolf gave the gesture to _'lower'_ the volume, "how did that happen?" He growled in discontentment. No wonder Shen tried his hardest to keep the two of them from each other. Had Viper showed her lack of recollections of important events everything would have been brought to the light a lot sooner. Po is just thankful it is now than never.

"I'm not entirely sure," her tail smoothed across her forehead, "But Shen was the cause of it."

"Viper…" Po whispered, he failed to protect her, he had promised not to leave her side.

"I'm getting my memories back, so you don't have to worry so much." The female martial artist's words did soothe the panda's nerves.

"I swear when I get my paws on him, I'll…"

"You'll do what big guy, sit on him?" Hao cut Po off with a dark smile.

"Hey! I sat on a leopard once, a peacock is no problem." Po smirked.

"With your strength, you will never be able to do that. Your legs will give out the minute you are released."

"Then I'll roll over him, I'm not that malnourished." Po's smirked stayed on his lips as Hao muffled a chuckle or two.

Viper found it quite fascinating how the henchman of Shen and her friend are having a peaceful conversation together. Hao only acted the way he does because of the orders Shen gives him, the guy must be in a lot of debt to the peacock. She is sure that Hao would be more laid back if the ruler wasn't so anal on things.

"That's good to hear." He grinned.

Hao smelled a changed in the air, his sharp canines bared briefly.

"Hate to cut the reunion short, we have to leave. Guards will be here to stand by like usual." Hao roughly turned around to exit, Po's _'goodbye'_ reached her but the door slammed shut as did the other doors, when Hao locked the securely. She never got tell him goodbye.

Leaving the dungeons Viper spotted a wolf running in their direction. He seemed to notice her sitting on their alpha's limb. One can't miss a multicolored snake coiled on a big mass of dark fur, she just sticks out.

"What do you need?" His old voice snapped the canine out of his trance.

"Oh yes—sir about that. Lord Shen is needed of your presence some time ago and been sending out guards to look for you." The slender guard spoke timidly.

'_He's the one who caught an attitude and walked away!' _Hao rolled his eye physically, that bird never gives him a minute to himself.

"Where is he? Throne room?"

"Yes sir, he's with the soothsayer right now."

"Okay I think I know what this is about, go back to your post." He demanded.

Hao watched his relative wander back to wherever he came from before Shen sent him on a wild goose chase to find him. Placing the serpent down on the ground he tried not to look at the kind features she started shooting his way. It is too sweet and bubbly for him to ignore.

"Stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?" She smiled bigger than ever.

"All creepy and what not."

"A smile is not creepy." She rolled her eyes.

"It is when you do it." He winced.

To his discomfort, her friendly smile did not fade or even reside a bit. It stayed put, waving at him. He's not used to females smiling at him, the reactions he is accommodated with are annoyance or fear but rarely something in the section of _'affection'_ that's just not a trait he is comfortable with them.

"I'm just happy. You kept Po alive behind Shen's back." A large paw covered her tiny head, it was meant to cover her mouth, but that didn't turn out right.

"Speculate all you want snake, just don't do it so openly where people can overhear—or around me."

"Whatever you say, Hao." She sweetly jabbed at his paw.

Viper faced a strange door; painted bright red with gold borders on the frame, in the middle a lovely blossom, carved out of pearl, and decorated the already expensive entrance.

"It's a place for bathing; you smell like that peacock and Shen. But mostly Deshi and I'm in no mood for a PMS'ing peacock. Take your time; I'll notify Shen of your activities." Opening the steaming room, Viper gladly took his offer. Hao sighed in relief; he really dodged a cannon ball there. He found her instead of Shen.

xx

Removing the silk qi pao, she murmured a relieving gasp. The hot air felt nice against her scales, especially since it is winter. Hot baths are to die for, slipping into the large bath, she looked around at the neatly placed towels and different bathing oils along the rim of the dark marble tube.

"Viper?" A feminine Indian accent called out to her.

Shanti's lime green eyes marked their target as she slithered against the water to greet the viper. Her blue scales shimmered in the foggy mist, as her long fangs rested against her lips, Viper never envied anything as much as those. Why is she given such blunt and useless incisors? If there is a time she needed them most, this is it.

"Maharani Shanti, forgive me for intruding I did not know someone is occupying the bath room."

"Oh no problem child, the bath is big enough for two, and you may call me Shanti."

"But you are of high virtue; I cannot just address you so commonly." Viper blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh-ahahahaha- my dear girl. When I came out of my egg, I was named Shanti before Maharani was attached." Shanti felt so happy to see the viper snake once again, this time in a more private area where they can converse so freely.

"If you insist." She quietly muttered.

"I do." The beautiful cobra approved.

The two washed amongst themselves, Viper reached out for a nicely scented lavender oil as Shanti lavished herself in an oil scented of various fruits. "Here, use this." Shanti wrapped her tail around the bottle, giving it to Viper.

"It smells delicious." Viper sniffed it; oh the aroma of sweet berries filled her tiny nostrils. Much better compared to the scent she usually picks. The smell is strong; it makes her want to eat a fruit, not caring what kind.

"It is my favorite concoction, made from berries, a few citrus fruits and lastly a pinch of fenugreek. The odor it gives off is enticing, many woman in India prefer this scent during the fall and winter seasons and then go for the more softer scent in the spring and summer seasons."

"What is fenugreek? It sounds like something that wouldn't be grown in Asia." Viper rubbed the oil all over her body.

"Fenugreek is a plant from Asia; it is found it parts of South Asia, mostly in my homeland, India—or in our sister countries, Bangladesh and Pakistan."

"I never heard of those countries, except for India, and that was only recently."

"Hmph, you are unaware of your bloodline, maybe one day you will come to our country and see the wonders we have to offer, you will be amazed with your findings." Shanti joyfully said.

The queen is much contented with her surroundings compared to the stuffiness of the meeting room. Viper thanked her for the generous offer, if she is to have a life of freedom, she will make a note to visit India. Just to see Shanti, Naja and Deshi.

"In India, are there others like me?" Dazhong confirmed her origins, but wasn't precise whether or not they are still residents of the land.

Shanti's thin lips curved into a kind grin, "yes my dear, lots of vipers still roam around India. They are suspected to migrate more than cobras but many choose the motherland as a permanent home."

Viper's eyes shines with happiness, "I wonder what they are like? Our cultures are very different so maybe they wouldn't mind helping me…" A blue tail popped in her view.

"Or you can ask me and my husband." Shanti suggested.

Slipping her blue tail back under water, Shanti mentioned how the females pride on their looks, as do all females. Over all, the woman are nice and kind. She then moved on to Viper's male counterparts, she stated how they like to take charge of a relationship and provide endless devotion to their mates. It sounded just like how things are done over here, until Shanti added a surprising fact.

This came from relationships that have been arranged delicately.

"Aren't arrange marriages a little, _barbaric_?"

Shanti stared oddly at the young snake before laughing out of shear amusement, "these are done at the couples request. They fall in love but if the time isn't right for marriage, they arrange themselves to their significant other until they are ready." She watched the color flow back to Viper's form.

"I see you have a strong opinion towards arrange marriages?" Shanti's lidded eyes lifted, "you do know China has stricter rules on marriages? It depends on the province's leader." She said in a caring tone.

"Just the thought of marrying someone you don't love, it's very depressing. That is why I choose not to marry."

"You fear that you will end up in a loveless marriage. So you pick the path of being a fighter. Am I correct?" Her pale green eyes linger on Viper's eyes as they downcast to the tiny ripples forming in the water.

"Yes ma'am." Viper muttered.

"Then your mate will be a lover." She glowed with cheer, "it makes sense, you are a fighter than a lover, so your mate will be a lover than a fighter. A balancing relationship it will be."

Viper wasn't sure how Shanti came to that conclusion. The queen became quite giddy at the idea, this reminded her of those occasions where her father would ask about her thoughts on marriage. Being the warrior that she is, no male would take her as their mate, her strong views on lashing out against injustice seemed very unlady like. Viper knows how being a martial arts makes a male more attractive in a female's eyes, because of that sense of protection. But when you turn the roles with the woman being the stronger one, it makes the guy feel emasculated.

It's best not to be bothered with something as trivial as marriage.

"As lovely as I think your theory is, Shanti. I have no desire to marry."

"Don't you want children?"

Viper dawned on the idea time to time, it will be nice to have a few baby snakes slithering about. If only that was easier to obtain with her job occupation and with her condition, being held in Gongmen City against her will, that dream ship sunk a long time ago.

"I—I consider the people of my village, my children." Viper said, toying with the oil bottle.

"That is cute, to say that about your people." Shanti gave a look of approval.

"However." The queen continued.

"That cannot substitute the inner yearning for an actual baby. While your people are enjoying the fruits of their matrimony, you are left barren. Marriage will not take away from your duties to your people, if anything it will bring more protection. Vipers are notorious for having large batches of babies." Shanti slipped out of the tub.

Viper washed herself off a couple of times, ignoring Shanti's comments on her being _'clean'_ enough. She did not want to risk Shen smelling Deshi, Hao or even Po's scent on her. Shen's displayed many actions that put her on edge. The colorful Indian fowl will be staying for a while and the last thing she wants is to make his visit hell.

Hao…he's done so much for her, and that scene with him and Po let her know that one day she will owe him. It's a vow she is making for herself.

Dazhong might not be able to remain by her side, yet the presence of Hao makes things a lot more adjustable.

"Deary, kept scrubbing like that and you'll rip your scales right off." A dried Shanti said while poking her head over the tub, offering Viper a towel, "get out of there; you are so clean I fear you might have washed your own natural scent away."

"I just wanted to take advantage of a hot bath, that's all." Viper mustered up.

Shanti nodded while placing that same red dot she saw that day on the meeting. Very intrigued by it, she could not stop her eyes from roaming the circle, Viper hummed curiously.

"What is that?" Viper pointed her tail to the painted object.

"This?" Shanti asked, the viper shook her head _'yes'_ this cause the cobra to leer, "this is called a bindi, lots of Indian woman adore it on their foreheads. It links to our sixth charka, Ajna, the base for our concealed wisdom, and a strong bond to concentration and energy." Shanti prided the information on the bindi, the women in her family as well on the side of Naja's wear it.

She went into detail describing the tones of it being the place of one's _'third eye'_ and the energy that is given from the bindi is known as Kundalini, is often referred to as _'serpent power'_, deriving from a goddess named Adi Parashakti, a beautiful Shakti. Interesting how, one small cosmetic object links to several different terms with a goddess as the end result.

"I thought you wore the bindi as a fashion accessory." Viper gazed at the red orb.

"Some do, it isn't always about energies but India is a country of spirituality, sort of like China."

Viper finally exited the tub and began drying herself off. Shanti gently picked up the qi pao, bird smells radiated off of it. Scrunching her nose up, she recognized the three scents, those two peafowls and that big wolf. Shen and Hao are excluded as Viper is around them so it is expected to have their scents on her.

Deshi is someone she will have a long talk with about this matter.

"You didn't bring any clean clothes." Shanti wiggled the tiny garment with the end of her tail.

She's right, Viper chewed on the inside of her cheek, nervous. Coming here was unexpected, normally she would have shrugged it off, she rarely needed clothes. It's the queen's presence that makes her feel the need to wear it.

"I forgot it—too excited to take a bath that I failed to retrieve clothes." Viper gave Shanti an uneasy smile.

"Well I have an extra sari here with me, you can wear that for dinner—umm, will you be joining us for dinner." Shanti questioned Viper's attendance and the green pit snake gave a positive headshake.

"Splendid." She chimed. Slithering over to a large bag, she pulled out a piece of long fabric, dotted with golden embroidery. Viper gazed harder at the yellow thread and noticed it is gold! Shanti brought the sari near Viper, "oh this is perfect for you, the color, the silk…everything."

Before Viper could protest the expensive material being worn on her, the cobra already began to invade her personal space, draping it around her person. Shanti started forming six pleats at the end, letting it hang majestically midway down her body.

"The zari brocades are made of gold, sometimes silver threading. This is a Banarasi sari, these are the finest saris in all of India. This red is beautiful against your earthly colored scales." Taking a step back to see her work, Shanti felt like an artist, everything is fine but not quite satisfied with the final result.

Bringing the bag closer to her, Shanti took out different jewelries of gold and stones. Setting down a tiny container that held a special red dust made of crushed saffron and safflower, she gave Viper a sly smile, she ushered her over while holding a lip brush in the curl of her tail.

"However, I am far from finished. When I get done with you Viper, you will be the picture of India's beauty."

"That's a little too much, just for dinner."

"Nonsense, we woman wear this daily, it is our luxury. Now we spent enough time in this room, hours gone by and dinner is drawing near." Shanti said as she started prepping Viper for supper.

Viper carefully made sure not to move so much, feeling liquids touching her lips, eyes and other parts of her face. It felt different compared to last time when she had to wear the hanfu to the meeting. It's not that she wasn't grateful; it's more on her being uncomfortable with the sudden situation. Now that Po is safe, sadly imprisoned but being well taken care of by Hao, she can confide in people she wouldn't have been able to before.

OOO

"For the twelfth time, she's bathing." Hao moaned, watched the pale bird march back and forth.

Shen would go over to the cooks and bother them on the progress with dinner. Then he'd come back and ask the same question on where Viper went off to, Dazhong, is having a ball watching Shen fluster through sentences, he stripped Viper from being her pupil to just being a concubine. What Shen forgot, is when he mentions her gaining the title once the rulers left the country, that left Viper under a neutral care.

"That was hours ago!" He snapped at the wolf.

He cursed himself for leaving in the opposite direction, he just had to clean up the mess that woman made on him.

"She really needed a bath," Hao's gritted his teeth, "the snake smelled horrible. Hell if I stunk like that, I'd take a long bath too." His lips sunk into his mouth as he tensed up when one of Shen's feather knives went sailing across the throne room, impaling into a nearby pillar.

"Shen, stop that" The goat gave him a look of dissatisfaction.

He simply _'humph'd'_ at being chastised by the elderly goat.

"I see you are wearing another white robe." Dazhong noted with a modest beam. Adjusting her glasses she inwardly guffawed, seeing how this particular robe, is made entirely of silver threads. Very high quality and ten times more flashy than the one he previously wore for lunch. Luckily for him, the stained robe is able to be saved. With the proper treatment the mooncake will go away.

"Don't I always—arugh, where is she!?" His crest flattened against his head.

Hao nudged the soothsayer softly, as a playful grin danced on his lips.

"You seem eager to see her, and you're so nicely dressed too." He choked back his budding laughs.

"I'm always nicely dressed Hao, and I'm not eager to see her. I just want to know where she is." Shen failed to see the little teasing game, he has now fallen into.

"Okay I understand that, but why wear that robe?" Hao pointed at the shimmering fabric, "it's really glamorous for a dinner with people you already know."

"My original robe, planned to wear for the rest of the day, ended up being ruined by Viper and her overactive womanly emotions." Shen groaned.

"I find it quite impressive that you are taking the given circumstances with such maturity." Dazhong placed both of her hooves firmly against her walking stick.

The white peacock stopped his excessive pacing to face his _'nanny'_ with mystifying red orbs. Everything is in place so there is no problems for him to be worried about, of course he will act maturely. Pff—after all he is fifty-six.

"Such an odd thing to say, elaborate on your reasons…"

"Shen, you entitled Viper as your next concubine once the rulers of India leave, along with the Generals."

"Yeah and?"

"What is keeping her from telling the rulers of your dark intentions before they leave?" Dazhong watched Shen grow paler, if that was even possible.

"You did not think of that, as always your lewd thoughts are ahead of your common sense."

"Dazhong, I am not going to have sex with her! I just want her by my side…"

"Want her by your side—or need her?" Hao cheekily said, earning another blade flying by his head, hitting the wall behind him with a _'thud.' _

"I don't need her." Shen snarled at the pleased duo.

"So if you don't need her…" Hao trailed off while side-glancing the soothsayer.

"Then you want her." Dazhong simpered at Shen.

"That's not what I mean by wanting her by my si—oh forget it!"

If these two are going on insist on acting like children, then why bother having a conversation with them? The wolf and goat's hoots died down, clearly Shen has never settle down and joke around with people—ah well, Dazhong and Hao both know how much he lacks in the comedic department.

"Get a grip Shen, we were only joking with you, we know you don't think of Viper that way." He casually shrugged.

Shen's white face changed colors to a pink blush, he does think of her in ways that not even he himself is brave enough to admit to his nanny, and her being a soothsayer, makes his heart stand on the brink of paranoia.

"Your intention with her is not the big picture here." Dazhong tapped the wooded staff against the glossy floor.

"She's right, Shen you gave Viper the biggest _ultimatum_, and she can use it to her liking whenever she wants" he gave a low whistle, "boy do you have some serious ass to kiss."

A long silence filled the throne room, Shen started to pace again, only without any mumbling, grunting or signs of discomfort. She had him; if she talks they can kill him on the spot. If there is one thing he knows about cobras are the fact that they protect their own. Viper may not be a cobra but she is a snake, a kin to them.

Not only that—but she is their godchild!

Hopefully she'll eat dinner with Dazhong, it's a good way to avoid trailing onto a conversation ending with him getting poisoned.

"The festival is coming up in a few days, after that they'll be gone and she'll have no one to tell."

"Until they come back to China as usual, and by then she'll have more information on you." Dazhong gave Shen a pessimistic glare, "Viper is a smart woman, the more you fight her the more she'll reel back until the right time, and then she'll strike." Snakes are notorious for being patient, when they knock down an enemy they will make sure they have enough strength, so the victim never gets up.

He's a foolish swimmer invading her sea. Calm waves blind him to the sheer force she is capable of bringing to the man. She does not drown him under hundreds of bone crushing pressure, because she wants him to enjoy all he can.

Before submitting to her.

"I know of her intelligence, she's…" Shen stopped before furthering his sentence.

A small knock interrupted the talk between the group of three. Dinner is announced to be ready this minute, Shen stomach growled loudly, earning a few chuckles from the known duo. He never got to eat lunch, after Viper ruined it, all that food gone to waste.

"Shall we? Cause I'm starving." Hao accentuated by rubbing his furry belly.

"You're always starving." Shen rolled his eyes, as the two men walked on with Dazhong following behind.

She could not help but smile, it's like watching them as teenagers again.

Such a nostalgic feeling it brought to her heart.

xx

The large dining table curved in a perfect circle, only Deshi and Naja sat there waiting patiently. The Generals often ate alone in their own respective quarters, it's clear that even years after being under his control they still have that solitary air to themselves. Rulers would sit together and dine, only when it involves work. Otherwise they prefer to be alone when eating.

The Indian nation is much different; they prefer the company of others.

Taking a seat opposite of Naja, Hao and Dazhong sat down next to Shen on either side of him. The teal jeweled cobra smiled happily as bowls and plates filled the cherry wood counter top, watching attentively, Shen detected something is astray. Another certain dark jeweled snake is not by the Indian king's side, and neither is Viper!

Hao began to grow nervous; as both the martial artist and queen didn't not show up and everyone is ten minutes into their dinner. Dazhong feels Shen's patience thinning with each passing second.

"Ah Shanti there you are." Naja golden eyes stayed in their iconic, relaxed position. His long fangs poking out as he greeted his beautifully adorned wife.

Shanti entered wearing a dark purple sari with gold threading, glistening in the room. The many lanterns that dotted the ceiling brightened the place more than usual. Ten solid gold churi of different widths lined on her tail, each one covered in diamonds, rubies, sapphire, emeralds and the occasional amethyst, sparkling with the other rare jewels.

Difficult designs of gold mehndi swirled, curved and interlocked around her whole body. Naja always knew that his wife can dress for dinner, but she must have had extra time to prep up, cause seeing her like this is making him want to have dinner with her just alone.

Her thick gold choker covered with dangling coins, has two linked chains going straight to her glass chrysanthemum flower ornaments. Joining the head ornament and necklace together as one piece. Her lotus tattoos stood proudly on the inside of her hood.

A ruby tikka dangled against her forehead as she slithered gracefully over to her awaiting husband.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting", she overlooked all the stares, "but I brought a special someone here to join us, if Emperor Shen does not mind," She glanced over to the baffled peacock.

Shanti took that little silence as a _'yes.'_

"Come on Viper." She placed the spotlight on the Chinese-Indian woman.

Taking this as her cue, Viper slithered in wearing a red sari heavily threaded in gold designs. The black section of her lower tail adored gold mehndi designs. Shanti carefully made sure not to put too much as Viper already has natural designs. The red bindi dot poked out from under a gold tikka that dangled above her forehead, barely covering the bindi. Three gold churis rested against her tail, as she moved it jingled lightly.

Lips red as cherries, brought out more with the sheer cosmetic paint that dressed the labrum ever so nicely. She held her head up high, showing off the pure gold coined choker, similar to Shanti's. Except, her choker contained dark emeralds and rubies, dotting one after the other.

When Shen and Deshi saw her, both peafowl dropped their utensils to their plates in unison, as their red hued eyes watched the green snake slither over to the table.

"You look beautiful." Dazhong stated in awe.

The only three animals holding their selves together are Shanti, Naja and Dazhong. Hao, Deshi and Shen all stared in awe. The wolf's mouth hung open until Shen roughly clamped it shut with one wing.

"India has never been portrayed in such a lovely way, up until now."

All eyes fell over to Deshi, the multicolored peafowl was not in his seat anymore. Trotting over to the young lady, he held her tail against that familiar palm of his. Escorting her over, he saw various empty seats. Thinking of bringing her over to his chair, so he can be honored to bask in her beauty, he heard a tiny faint bird like growl. A sound only his kind is familiar with—one that instigates a challenge.

The noise is only audible to his inner ears; his long neck searched the room for a moment, before his eyes landed on Shen. The royal man stayed in a regal position, his eyes looked at Deshi, from their slanted corners. Trailing to the floor, he watched Shen's sharp, long talons scratch the floor in a threatening manner.

Viper's tail was released immediately.

She slithered over joyfully in between Hao and Dazhong. Off to the side Shen felt a little offended that it is the goat and wolf to have her by their side and not him, a change must be made.

"Why don't you sit between Dazhong and I?"

"Oh—no thank you Emperor Shen, I'm quite comfortable here…"

"Okay, but I must warn you, Hao is a messy eater."

"No I'm…" Hao glared.

"Yes you _are_." Shen hissed under his breath.

Getting the hint, Hao nodded, "oh yeah, but you know how us—_ack_—wolves are." A tiny piece of rice flew out of his mouth and almost landed on her plate had she not shifted it out of the way.

"Ew Hao, you did that on purpose." She snarled at the innocent looking canine.

Shen is very proud of his comrade's acting skills, Viper took her seat between Dazhong and himself.

As dinner went on Shen couldn't ignore this strong, sweet fragrance glittering off Viper. It started affecting him the minute she sat down beside him. Maybe Dazhong can smell it too, if that is true, she must have the tolerance of a mountain to ignore a fragrance so dominating, but he saw the changes in Deshi. The way his crest would stand perfectly in a fan shape. Like he's trying to display his body to her—ha! Like she'd be impressed.

"I can't help but to ask, Viper are you wearing perfume?" The soothsayer rose her eyebrow, that scent smelled recognizable.

She nodded her head.

"She is wearing a special perfume of fruit extracts and fenugreek plants." Shanti said before swallowing her food.

"But—fenugreek is a strong aphrodisiac." The goat gave the white peacock and snake a look of concern.

"True but with all the fruits used in the process the plants natural properties have been diluted. The scent you smell is from the fruits, you cannot smell the scent of fenugreek, plus it only causes arousal in the male once eaten. If fenugreek had that kind of power, just by smell. Every female in India, possibly all of South Asia will be pregnant." Deshi said, all knowingly.

"Wow you know a lot about fenugreek." Viper compliment.

Shen held down his dinner as he watched that stupid, goofy grin pop on the young man's beak. Thanking her for the positive feedback, he received from her. Shen swore little painted pink hearts swirled around this guy's head whenever she spoke.

He's glade that doesn't happen to him, it would be a cold day in hell if he, Emperor Shen gets goofy over from some beautiful, overly dressed female. With loving eyes, that mirror the season of spring.

A sensuous rattle that makes his train stand on end—_ahem_, he'd kept his cool and ignore her.

"Oh you should see his train, very beautiful indeed." Naja excitedly spoke, directing the conversation to Deshi.

"Your majesty, here? At the dinner table?" He tried to get the cobra to reconsider having him show off his train.

"I agree, wouldn't want a feather flying onto someone's plate." Shen grunted. Not sure how much he blocked out the talking between the guests, but he'd be damn to have that peacock display in his own home.

Deshi quickly shot Shen a nasty look before returning to Naja.

After pleading, Shanti got her husband to settle down. She calmly stated that Deshi harbors an unusual color that peafowls do not normally have. Pink eyes, where the yellow is supposed to go.

Shen choked on his tea, trying not to laugh at the embarrassed peacock, as his face turned a purplish hue. Hao mumbled a joke under his breath, which Shen caught onto, giving the wolf a sly smile.

Dinner turned out to be rather eventful in a good way, from how the wolf reminded him, Shen didn't look forward to these supper gatherings—but now that he has an alluring woman by his side, he could get used to it.

The group left the room as the servants cleaned the area briskly. All ready to turn in for the long night, Viper looked at Shen for a while until he felt her eyes on his person.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You never told me about the sleeping arrangements." She blinked innocently, a little nerved at his sharp response.

"Sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes Shen, since I'm not Dazhong's pupil…there is no need to stay in her room. After all my occupation changed." Viper's lips turned into a sinister smirk.

'_She didn't forget! That little noodle waited for his guard to go down.'_ His red eyes panicked, the two cobras started giving him distinctive expressions of snoopiness.

"She doesn't have her own room?" Shanti sneered at the bird.

"That is strange." Naja agreed.

This isn't going to end well, the alpha wolf saw the corner Viper made for Shen and the guy fell right into it. Guess like always, he has to bail him out.

"Actually she does." Hao chimed.

"She does?" Everyone but Viper said in unison.

"I do?" She meekly said.

Thinking on his toes, Hao shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes the room next to Shen's, furnished, prepped and ready to go, fit for an herbalist student. Shen didn't want to say anything, because it was a surprise."

Viper's shocked eyes darted at Shen.

"This that true?"

Playing along with the wolf's idea, Shen gave her a head shake of approval. There is nothing he can do now, go back on his word and it will anger the serpent and who knows how spiteful she'll be towards him. What made his heart drop to his stomach is the fact that she holds his ship plans and possibly the future alliance with India, in her tail. Sexual harassing her, the winnings of him having her as his concubine—including giving her that scar.

Shanti looks like the kind of female that would eat her enemies, and Shen wouldn't put it passed the woman if she's done it before. But right now she started gleaming at him, same with her husband. This surprise quarters, made them happy.

Like parents hearing how their daughter will be taken care of to the fullest. The room near Shen's wasn't used at all, and secret to Viper and all those in the palace, save for a few like Ji, Hao and Dazhong. That room was strictly made for Shen's future wife.

Obviously that day never came for him.

Hao made sure to keep the room in tip-top shape, while the servants washed the linens. Funny expressions must have crossed their faces when ordered not to dress the furniture but give the proper sheets to Hao.

The cobras finally left to their rooms for the night, while Hao helped transfer Viper's belongings, which wasn't much, seeing how most of the stuff she used are owned by Dazhong.

"Well here's your new home." Pushing the door open, Hao stepped aside.

The room shared a similarity Shen's, harboring those same exact red and gold pillars, only two stood in here, as opposed to the many pillars that lingered in Shen's room. Sheer curtains of white covered the large window, the ruler and his right hand man did not have to worry about her escaping, because it's a long plummet to the ground. With no other buildings present for her to leap towards, she will die on impact.

Eying the comfy bed of many pillows, Viper refused to hold in the yawn she's been itching to let out. Slithering in, she turned to thank Hao but he wasn't there but Shen took it upon himself to enter the bedroom. She really is lucky to have this place, also he can be near her so she won't try and tell on him. Ugh, he's acting like a little kid afraid of getting into trouble, but despite the ridicules undertones that is what it is.

"Is everything to your liking?"

Viper saw the worried lines around his already aging eyes. His feet fidgeting underneath his long robe, even his train twitched a bit. The sight amused her.

However, her amusement for the peacock must end tonight.

"Yes." She quickly said, but the tone still just as sweet.

"Okay…" His rubbed his left wing, "that's good to know."

"Shen, I really need to sleep and I'm sure you need the rest as well."

"Yes—yes, of course." Shen stepped back from the female's territory. Never has a conversation turn so awkward, so fast. He just stared at her body dressed in Indian attire, first thing tomorrow he will speak to Naja about Viper wearing more of these attractive dresses. Shen had to admit, he'd like to put her on a pedestal so he can look at her all day.

Retreating to his own area, the peacock turned to see her slim back disappearing behind the closing door. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked but his beak would not let him, no matter how much he tried to find the right opening to say it.

"You can thank me later." Hao walked passed him, leering greatly, "you know for saving your feathery ass."

Leaning against the door frame, the wolf was already down the hallway. Shen stared with a frown for a couple of seconds before uplifting into a gentle smile.

'_Thank you.'_ He mentally showed his expression of gratitude.

Shutting his door, Shen slept soundly after taking his pill. Thoughts of a crimson sari wearing beauty trailed his thoughts while he tenderly tended to her body. He had to ravish her mentally, now that she is next door to him. It is the only way to keep him from physically taking her, himself.

Silence of slumber took over the quarters for everyone except for a few workers and Hao.

The one-eyed wolf walked through the palace grounds until he came to the door that led to the gazebo. Hao saw the smoke still coming out of the place. Stepping across the icy terrain, the snow did nothing in sort of bothering him. That goes the same for the snow falling right now.

Pushing the door open, he saw all the food meant for lunch, all gone—only tiny crumbs remained on the table. That was a three course meal! And the culprit lay still against the chair, Ji full with delicious food and various teas. Her hoofs propped against her swollen baby belly, as her eyes relaxed in a peaceful composure.

"Damn Ji." He shuttered at the mess, "you really know how to put _it_ away."

He picked her up, cradling the small ewe in his arms.

"Not funny Hao." Ji spoke without opening her eyes.

"You're still awake after that binge?!" Hao sneered.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

"Nah, I'll sleep here."

"In the gazebo?"

"Yes in the gazebo."

Hao didn't argue with the easily irritated sheep, he simply placed her on a tiny nearby dark green couch. The fireplace, nicely lit he made sure she had enough wood to last her through the night—which there is plenty. Going through the cabinets he used a clean table cover, it's all this place has to offer in terms of blankets. At least the couch had two pillows for her to use.

"Night Ji." Hao said before exiting the room.

A tiny faint smile planted on the soon-to-be mother's lips. He's such a good friend.

OOO

Slithering out of the washroom, Viper decided on leaving the mehndi designs as they are. Yawning again she took out her scroll that had the marked days until she leaves, now that Po is here, her heart is pounding for when day one strikes. Emotions of joy, relief and guilt ran though her body.

Joy at the fact that Po a person she thought was dead is actually alive!

Relief, she will finally reach her goal of freedom.

Guilt, all those she came in contact will still be under Shen's reigns.

Thick black liquid marked out _**Day 6**_, before placing the paper behind her pillow. Five days left, the end is drawing near, the only question is will she be ready when it comes? A lot can happen in the next five days.

_**OOO**_

**A/N: Surprised to see an update so early? Well this is my late birthday present to you guys and I hoped you enjoyed the long chapter. It seems things are going in a different direction for our Viper ^U^ And yes I revealed Viper's real name ^U^  
><strong>

**Also with the relationship between Hao and Viper, Hao wasn't looking for an apology from Viper but just her realizing what she's done and not play the victim.  
><strong>

**OOO**

**Chu Hua: **_(Spring, Flower)_

**Arranged Marriage (Self-Arranged Marriage): **_It is increasingly common in India for a couple that has met by themselves and are involved romantically to go through the process of an arranged marriage with that specific partner in mind. Since arranged marriages result in a deep meshing and unification of extended families and are believed to contribute to marital stability, many couples orchestrate their marriages with each other through the processes of an arranged marriage. These marriages are often referred to as "self-arranged marriages" or "love-arranged marriages" in India._

**Caste: **_is an age-old socio-cultural phenomena that has evolved through centuries and has existed in many parts of the world. It is generally described as any group of people that combine some or all elements of endogamy, hereditary transmission of occupation, and status in a hierarchy, whose frequently identified and frequently contested ethnographic examples are those of the Hindu caste system of India. Haviland defines caste as a closed form of social stratification in which membership is determined by birth and remains fixed for life; castes are also endogamous and offsprings are automatically members of their parent's caste._

**Fenugreek: **_is an annual plant in the family Fabaceae. The plant is cultivated worldwide as a semi-arid crop and is a common ingredient in dishes from Pakistan and the Indian Subcontinent, where it is known as methi in Urdu, Hindi and Nepali, as menthiyam and venthayam (_வெந்தயம்_) in Tamil, and as menthya (_ಮೆಂತ್ಯ_) in Kannada uluwa in malayalam' 'menthulu in Telugu"_ _A June 2011 study at the Australian Centre for Integrative Clinical and Molecular Medicine found that men aged 25 to 52 who took a fenugreek extract twice daily for six weeks scored 25% higher on tests gauging libido levels than those who took a placebo._

**Sari: **_is a strip of unstitched cloth, worn by females, ranging from four to nine yards in length that is draped over the body in various styles which is native to the Indian Subcontinent._

**Bindi**_**: **__A bindi (Hindi: _बिंदी_, from Sanskrit bindu, meaning "a drop, small particle, dot") is a forehead decoration worn in South Asia (particularly India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, Sri Lanka and Mauritius) and Southeast Asia. Traditionally it is a dot of red color applied in the center of the forehead close to the eyebrows, but it can also consist of a sign or piece of jewelry worn at this location._

**Churi or Choodi aka Bangles**_**: **__are traditional ornaments worn mostly by South Asian women in India, Pakistan and Bangladesh. It is tradition that the bride will try to wear as many small glass bangles as possible at her wedding and the honeymoon will end when the last bangle breaks. Bangles also have a very traditional value in Hinduism and it is considered inauspicious to be bare armed for a married woman. Toddler to older woman could wear bangles based on the type of bangles._

**Mehndi: **_is the application of henna as a temporary form of skin decoration in India, Pakistan, Nepal and Bangladesh as well as by expatriate communities from those countries. The word mehndi is derived from the Sanskrit word mendhikā. The use of mehndi and turmeric is described in the earliest Vedic ritual books. Haldi (Staining oneself with turmeric paste) as well as mehndi are Vedic customs, intended to be a symbolic representation of the outer and the inner sun. Vedic customs are centered around the idea of "awakening the inner light". Traditional indian designs are of representations of the sun on the palm, which, in this context, is intended to represent the hands and feet._

**Vedas or Vedic: **_The Vedas (Sanskrit _वेदाः _véda, "knowledge") are a large body of texts originating in ancient India. Composed in Vedic Sanskrit, the texts constitute the oldest layer of Sanskrit literature and the oldest scriptures of Hinduism. The Vedas are apauruṣeya ("not of human agency"). They are supposed to have been directly revealed, and thus are called śruti ("what is heard"), distinguishing them from other religious texts, which are called smṛti ("what is remembered")._

**Saffron**_: is a spice derived from the flower of Crocus sativus, commonly known as the saffron crocus. Crocus is a genus in the family Iridaceae. Each saffron crocus grows to 20–30 cm (8–12 in) and bears up to four flowers, each with three vivid crimson stigmas, which are each the distal end of a carpel. Together with the styles, or stalks that connect the stigmas to their host plant, the dried stigmas are used mainly in various cuisines as a seasoning and coloring agent. Saffron, long among the world's most costly spices by weight, is native to Southwest Asia and was first cultivated in Greece. As a genetically monomorphic clone, it was slowly propagated throughout much of Eurasia and was later brought to parts of North Africa, North America, and Oceania._

_The saffron crocus, unknown in the wild, likely descends from Crocus cartwrightianus, which originated in Crete or Central Asia; C. thomasii and C. pallasii are other possible precursors. The saffron crocus is a triploid that is "self-incompatible" and male sterile; it undergoes aberrant meiosis and is hence incapable of independent sexual reproduction—all propagation is by vegetative multiplication via manual "divide-and-set" of a starter clone or by interspecific hybridization. If C. sativus is a mutant form of C. cartwrightianus, then it may have emerged via plant breeding, which would have selected for elongated stigmas, in late Bronze-Age Crete._

_Saffron's bitter taste and iodoform- or hay-like fragrance result from the chemicals picrocrocin and safranal. It also contains a carotenoid dye, crocin, which imparts a rich golden-yellow hue to dishes and textiles. Its recorded history is attested in a 7th-century BC Assyrian botanical treatise compiled under Ashurbanipal, and it has been traded and used for over four millennia. Iran now accounts for approximately 90 percent of the world production of saffron. Because each flower's stigmas need to be collected by hand and there are only a few per flower, saffron is the most expensive spice in the world._

**Safflower: **_is a highly branched, herbaceous, thistle-like annual. It is commercially cultivated for vegetable oil extracted from the seeds. Plants are 30 to 150 cm (12 to 59 in) tall with globular flower heads having yellow, orange, or red flowers. Each branch will usually have from one to five flower heads containing 15 to 20 seeds per head. Safflower is native to arid environments having seasonal rain. It grows a deep taproot which enables it to thrive in such environments._

**Kundalini: **_(kuṇḍalinī, Sanskrit: _कुण्डलिनी_, Thai: _กุณฺฑลินี_) literally means coiled. In yoga, a "corporeal energy"- an unconscious, instinctive or libidinal force or Shakti, lies coiled at the base of the spine. It is envisioned either as a goddess or else as a sleeping serpent, hence a number of English renderings of the term such as 'serpent power'. Reportedly, kundalini awakening results in deep meditation, enlightenment and bliss._

**Shakti: **_(Devanagari: _शक्ति_; from Sanskrit shak, "to be able"), meaning sacred force or empowerment, is the primordial cosmic energy and represents the dynamic forces that are thought to move through the entire universe in Hinduism. Shakti is the concept, or personification, of divine feminine creative power, sometimes referred to as 'The Great Divine Mother' in Hinduism. On the earthly plane, Shakti most actively manifests through female embodiment and creativity/fertility, though it is also present in males in its potential, unmanifest form._

_Not only is the Shakti responsible for creation, it is also the agent of all change. Shakti is cosmic existence as well as liberation, its most significant form being the Kundalini Shakti, a mysterious psychospiritual force. Shakti exists in a state of svātantrya, dependence on no-one, being interdependent with the entire universe._

_In Shaktism, Shakti is worshipped as the Supreme Being. However, in other Hindu traditions of Shaivism and Vaishnavism, Shakti embodies the active feminine energy Prakriti of Purusha, who is Vishnu in Vaishnavism or Shiva in Shaivism. Vishnu's female counterpart is called Lakshmi, with Parvati being the female half of Shiva._

**Svatantrya: **_from the Sanskrit sva meaning self and tantram meaning dependence- 'self-dependency', or 'free will' is the Kashmiri Shaivite concept of divine sovereignty. Svātantrya is described as an energy that emanates from the Supreme (Paramaśiva), a wave of motion inside consciousness (spanda) that acts as the fundament of the world, or in another view, the original word (logos, pārāvak). It does not use any external instrument as it itself is the first stage of creation._

_In antithesis with the Vedantic concept of Brahman, which is a mere conscious witness without effective power, being inflicted with the illusion (or maya) of the world by an external force, in the Kashmiri Shaivite viewpoint creation is actively willed into existence by the supreme consciousness (Śiva) by the means of his irresistible will-force (Svātantrya). This is an important aspect of the Pratyabhijna school of Kashmir Shaivism._

_Svātantrya is a concept that goes to the root of many spiritual matters in Kashmir Shaivism, like, the divine sovereignty of Śiva (God), consciousness (caitanya), creative power (vimarśa), mantric efficiency and Kundalini._

**Zardozi: **_work is a type of embroidery in Iran, India and Pakistan. Zardozi is a Persian word that means Sewing with gold string._

**Zari **(**Jari**)**: **_is an even thread traditionally made of fine gold or silver used in traditional Indian, Pakistani and Persian garments, especially as brocade in saris etc. This thread is woven into fabrics, primarily made of silk to create intricate patterns. Traditional textile weaving in Iran (Persia) have long tradition of Zari, especially in Zardozi embroidery. It is believed this tradition started during the Mughal era. Today, in most fabrics, zari is not made of real gold and silver, but has cotton or polyester yarn at its core, wrapped by golden/silver metallic yarn._

_Zari is the main material in most silk sarees and gharara. It is also used in other garments made of silk, like skirts, tops and vettis._

**Banarasi Sari: **_saris are saris made in Varanasi, a city which is also called "Benares." These saris are historically considered to be among the finest saris in India and are known for their gold and silver brocade or zari, fine silk and opulent embroidery, and being highly sought after. These saris are made of finely woven silk and are decorated with intricate design, and because of these engravings, these saris are relatively heavy. Their special characteristics are Mughal inspired designs such as intricate intertwining floral and foliate motifs, kalga and bel, a string of upright leaves called jhallar at the outer, edge of border is a characteristic of these sarees. Other distinctive features are Heavy gold work, Compact weaving, figures with small details, metallic visual effects, pallus, jal (a net like pattern), and mina work. These saris are an inevitable part of any Indian bride's trousseau._

_Depending upon the intricacy of designs and patterns, a sari can take anywhere from 15 days to a one month and sometimes up to six months to complete. Banarasi saris are mostly worn by Indian women on important occasions such as when attending a wedding and are expected to be complemented by the woman's best jewelry._

__****Adi Parashakti**: **_the Goddess, Devi—is the Supreme Being and recognized as Para Devi Bhagwata Mahapurana suggests that Adi Parashakti is the original creator, observer and destroyer of whole universe. Hence Adi Parashakti is Param Prakriti. Parvati, the goddess of power is considered as her Sagun Swaroop. That is to say that Parvati is the truest material form of the Goddess, possessing the three qualities (Sattva, rajas, or tamas). However, ultimately the Goddess Adi Parashakti is also considered to be truly spirit without form. She is the Great Goddess, and therefore the source of all other goddesses._

**OOO**

**Kiki: **Thank you ^U^

**XenomorphScar4: **That's what Shen says but it seems the tables might turn in Viper's favor, however right now the fate of being a concubine is now in a purgatory mode.

**Jozs001: **Thank you and you will see more, lots more ^U^

**WinxGirl: **Sweetie you are right, that is not a way to treat one's future-sort-of-concubine XD I'm glad you like that whole concept of them mating and as for Viper being in love with Crane, you paid attention to her mother. Viper is smitten with the tall avian but since we haven't seen the two of them interact as of yet, I'm not going to linger on the subject but I give you points for keeping up with that info.

**Ngoc Chau: **Thank you for the tips and I am pleased that you liked the ending to the chapter.

**OMA001: **Indeed it is getting good, as for the information on the Zodiacs—well this is going to be one extremely long fic as you can tell by the chapter number, we are far from ending this story. Shen will learn about it soon ^U^ just be patient.

**Serb: **Thank you so much deary. I too am very impressed with how long I stuck it out with this story and it's not just that but the word count too, I never written this much for a fic—ever!

**Shadow: **I know, I shouldn't have my readers waiting that long for a chapter. Thank you, I try not to spoon feed, if they need to recap, the old chapters are right there for them.


	18. Fear

Staring outside, the dark sky hovered over the sleeping village, the cold air whispered for her to jump. Tigress's friend is out there unprotected and with only five days left, now is the time to leave. Her body endured enough training, she made sure to have Lord Shen's presence permanently stashed in her mind. He took away her eyesight.

Pressing her paw against the thick patch, pulling down the material until the strings holding it securely, had unraveled. Her left eyelids stitched together to hid the split eye. No point in revealing the damaged orb to the world, she can't see out of it anymore. A part of her wished Viper succeeded in killing Shen, while he is having the time of his life being Emperor, people are starving in certain regions.

The citizens don't see the problem; they were the first ones Shen wanted to keep blinded from his true colors. That will change once they enter Gongmen City.

Tigress cracked her paws in thought of feeling Shen beak smashed against her fist. He will pay dearly, oh yes. He will pay. For stealing her sight, scarring Viper, ruining China—everything! That _'surviving the cannon'_ fluke will not save him this time.

Flattening her ears, she relaxed her body as she jumped from the roof. Landing safely on another she began silently making her way through the quite village undetected. Just like old times, all that missing is…

"Thought you leave without us?" Two voices spoke in unison.

Tigress flashed her eyes to the side to see a tall bird, her heart swelled with joy when she felt Crane beaming with joy. Mantis had a nice front seat on top of the avian's hat. For a moment that nostalgic feeling of being a team washed against their spirits, pumping them up to see their imprisoned and undercover friends.

Dropping from the houses, the remaining Furious Five dashed on foot till they reached the bridge. Leaning against the entrance, are Jiao Long and Hui Ying, and both had big smiles on their faces.

"Great minds think alike." Tigress whispered under her phantom smile.

The two older adults slithered over to the three warriors. Hui Ying wore a slash around her slim body, it turned out to be the explosives, carefully Shifu told her the exact number she'll use and which spots Ji had alerted her on. Of course the sheep doesn't know Hui Ying is packing some serious weaponry.

"This is it." She spoke softly to her mate.

Jiao Long nodded seriously at her but did not say anything.

The group slowly walked across the long bridge, reaching the end, they dashed off with the wind beneath their bodies. Crane flew across the sky, his mind filled with the thoughts of Viper. Last time he communicated with her was through a letter about the whereabouts of the remaining Five and his stay in Hokkaido. He had brought her back a present; she pried his mind throughout his stay with his relatives. Some smiled, wondering who could keep his attention from thousands of miles across the sea.

Crane is unsure of these feelings for the serpent; they are much different how his emotions click when he is around Tigress or when Mei Ling is brought up. It's like around the two felines he has to try much harder to gain their approval—okay maybe more so with Tigress than Mei Ling.

But Master Viper, she was a different case.

Her weaknesses were covered by his strengths, she couldn't do things like run fast or climb. He made up for what her species lacked. She often chose him for traveling companionship and he held no objections to it. She wasn't much of a talker when he took flight; she assumed it would break his concentration.

And she was right.

He tends to focus more when she isn't speaking, her soothing voice dazes him and in the air that can cause a nasty crash. The air would brush against her scales letting out a giggle or two, she just enjoys being in the sky with him. The two of them were pretty close until Po came along, and then the panda became that one true buddy everyone wanted to hang around.

The longer Po stayed at the Jade Palace, slow changes began take over Viper. Her feisty personality surfaced when danger clawed at the bear. He would witness her tightly suffocating an enemy just before she slams them into a wall, or ground—sometimes she'll just fling them over a cliff…Crane would see their dot bodies falling into the misty air.

He knew where they would land, and there's no way of coming back.

At the time Po began to improve quite fast in the art and even dazzled them with a few tricks of his own, a style created for his _type_. It was the contrast between the ladies that surrounded Po that Crane kept an eye on. Tigress is a hard style, kind of woman, she's direct and honest but even though her brash and harsh treatment scares others away from her, she never fails to give up on a student that wants to learn.

Viper on the other hand, she is a softer style; she's gentle and kind and tries to hold back an honest truth because she wishes not to hurt their feelings. But snakes are not like tigers, they will not use brute force to get out of a situation. The art of manipulation and patience are their forte. A snake will wait for their attack while a tiger will take the opportunity as it is.

Though the strength falls on the large mammal, in the nooks and cracks of Viper's heart lays a vicious warrior, one he never thought existed until her mother gave them the story Viper's knowledge of dangerous explosives. Even Master Shifu, a man that is rarely shocked by anything, found himself being silent. None of the masters thought the gentlest of them would be the most deadly.

The winter wind flowed through thinning parts of his wings; time has not been kind to the Furious Five. Shen's reign placed a dark depression in their spirits and the 'lost' of Viper had ruptured their family. When reveal of her existence, Master Crane now knew how strong Master Viper truly is.

She not only went up against Lord Shen solo, but lived underneath him for months? It's drawing into a year for her, being in Gongmen City.

"She's one amazing lady." A rough voice commented above his shoulders.

Master Mantis sat along the rim of his hat, pondering on the serpent that once had joined the avian in his place.

"Taking on that lunatic all by herself, I can see why she left us—sounds like she doesn't need our group anymore." His eyes lowered, in disappointment, thankfully Crane couldn't see it, he wasn't all that good with showing emotions of sadness, not that he thought he is above it, just that…he has a mission to concentrate on.

Crane knew the insect worried for her, hell they all worried for her. Crane never trained so passionately in his life, he did learn a lot of things in Japan. Techniques and forms China has never taught him. Maybe—just maybe he'll take her to Japan with him.

Just the two of them.

"Don't say that." He felt his eyes narrow for a split second.

"She wouldn't abandon us like that; Viper was taken hostage by Shen…"

"But She left before that happened, and it was the cause of Shen." Mantis interjected venomously.

Crane closed his beak at his words.

"Don't you see it? Crane this peacock is the cause of everything going wrong in her life. Had he not scarred her, she would have never lost hope and resign from our team. She would have never grown bitter to defeat Shen and none of this would have ever happened."

"True, but you are forgetting one little detail."

"And what would that be, Master Crane?"

"Viper used herself as a distraction and that caused the scar. She didn't want Po getting hurt…"

"Well now both of them are prisoners and probably hurt." Mantis coldly stated.

'Better hurt than dead!' Crane countered mentally.

"It's still better than nothing." He spoke softly.

"I know man—sorry about that. I just miss them, Viper, Monkey, Po—shit, man what happened to us? We used to kickass and take names, now I don't know what we are."

"We are the same as always and now we know both Po and Viper are alive. I think it's time for us to start whooping ass while taking names…"

"Hell yes!" Mantis cheered with exhilaration while a smirk planted attractively on his face, "I think Tigress can agree."

"I do." A faint agreement came from down below.

Both men laughed as Tigress smiled at her members, her strong hearing managed to pick up the whole conversation above. She couldn't agree more with them, you don't—no; you never take anyone from Tigress.

Be it friends—or…loved ones.

That peacock crossed the line and they will make Shen pay in a way their past selves would deem rather harsh and inhumane. However they made an agreement that Shen will not die, they are martial artists not barbarians like him. They will plan to take away his city, that is the heart of where the entire burden is spamming from and when it comes to outbreaks, one takes out the source.

Gongmen City, once an appropriate council is settled and with a new ruler, things will—but slowly go back to being civil. She cannot say things will go back to being normal because that is a flat out lie. Shen has damaged so many provinces and lives; it will only take time for things to replenish.

Running on all fours with the snake couple slithering just as fast, keeping up with her, not even breaking a sweat, she gave them a smile. In return they did the same to them.

Everyone's heart pounded against their chest as the Valley of Peace became nonexistent in the distance as they made their journey to that dead city of diminishing hope. The land where her friend's blood had been spilled, to the palace that contained two of the most important characters in their lives, only to face the very same man that caused this chaotic, _Domino Effect_.

Jiao Long would shoot glances at his mate, this is the first time they will go into battle together and as much as he wants to destroy Shen and break every scrawny bone in his bird body, he has to take into consideration of security. It will be impossible to sneak out of the facility with a snake everyone knows about and a panda that _**everybody**_ knows about.

His eyes traveled down to the bag of bombs, he cringed at the instructions Shifu gave Hui Ying. Hopefully the red panda calculated perfectly, this isn't a mission of trial and error, they get one chance and one chance only.

"Something on your mind?" a sweet voice drew his attention to her grinning face.

"Yes, the safety of my daughter." Jiao quickly answered.

Hui Ying's positive gleam tarnished a bit; nodding silently she turned back to keeping her eyes on the path in front of her. She had a feeling he wouldn't be in for small talk, rarely is he ever in the mood for it. She can understand how stressful this is for all of them.

At least her friends are showing happiness for a situation that could have easily turned out tragic.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Jiao directed his question Tigress.

The large feline smirked.

"If we pace ourselves, five days, if we _book it _we will get there in two."

The new line of info brought sly expressions to the snakes. They took the info very well to the point that they wanted to hug the tiger but that little gesture might slow them down. So they'll put that off to the side for later.

"Sounds like a plan, Hui Ying you ready?"

"Jiao I was ready the minute that bastard took my baby", her fangs showed slightly at the corners of her joyful smile, "let's race out of here like a bat out of hell." That was all he needed to hear.

Tigress hooted to herself, yelling to the sky.

"Speed it up boys, we are running this course with little stops."

Up in the sky Mantis chuckled as he looked at a shocked Crane, they rarely traveled without stops. That could only mean, Tigress is ready to reach her destination as soon as possible, and no doubt that the parents agreed to it.

Not that Master Crane had any qualms against it, soaring with the wind he began to flow a lot faster than before, Mantis applauded him on his flying technique and asked where he learned it, Japan. Mainly Hokkaido, if one wants to get specific with details.

"Impressive."

"Thanks." He said in a smooth tone.

Knowing Mantis, he's one to make small talk turn into a day's worth of conversion.

"So tell me…you get laid yet?"

"Mantis!" He hissed, "not the time."

"Ah I see, you saving yourself for, _Mei Ling_?"

"_No_." Crane bashfully strained his answer.

Mantis stayed silent…only for a mere five seconds, "okay if you had a choice to choose between Tigress or Viper—who'd you choose, you know, to mate."

"WHaaat!?" Crane forgot how early it is, the dark sky covering the deep blush that tainted his face. He was just about to stop in midflight until he remembered it would draw attention to the already embarrassing conversation.

"Dude! Not so loud, and chill out, it's just a question for fun and to pass the time—so like I said, who would you choose…"

"Neither."

"Tigress seems like the type to be up for anything, and seeing how she acts around you, I'd say you would be the submissive one."

"I just said neither."

"But you are the softer male counterpart to—her. She's been quite close to you during the years before Po arrived" Mantis chuckled, "I swear when you came into the Jade Palace, she started acting strange around you."

"I was the first crane she's ever seen, or that is what I assume." The avian cleared his throat a few times but the blush would not go away.

"Yeah-yeah and she was the first tiger you've ever seen but you never spied on her, training, like she did with you."

"She what?" Crane mumbled those two words, earning a cocky snort from the insect.

Mantis hoped onto his beak, grinning cheek to cheek, "watching-you-train. But don't take it as an insult, felines are just extra curious, plus she was a blossoming teenager back then. Hormones running amuck-yadda—yadda, you get the gist."

"In a sick way, I do and that just makes things weird."

"How? It was years ago…and obviously she got over it. You know, calling you a wimp and all."

"At the time I was being a wimp."

"Nah you weren't then, and the lady's a tough cookie, Tigress isn't one to show her true feelings around a lot of people, except for Po."

That panda could bring the sourest of all puss's and bring them into a more contented atmosphere, Crane does not know how he does it but Po also draws people to him, whether he means to or not. There are times where he wondered if—if Viper is in love with him. She was so determined to protect and at the same time coddle. Her actions are not on the same level as Mr. Ping; Crane also saw discomfort in Tigress when she watched Viper coiling near the big guy.

"And now you."

"Yeah."

"But it's nice that she's opening up to everyone."

"Uh huh." Crane agreed unenthusiastically.

Okay this conversation just took a big leap into a dull pond. Thinking on the nubs of his feet, he jumped back into the rim of his hat.

"Then again, Viper is a snake, can you say flexible?" He leered as he felt the muscles underneath him tense up, "so carefully weighing your options, who would you…"

"I know what you just asked—do I have to, answer."

"Well duh, yes you have to answer…and nothing will go beyond this conversation. I will never bring it up and you will never be asked this question again."

Crane took a deep breath as he envisioned both female fighters in his mind. This is just a silly game, but he felt so odd with the two familiar choices. And the action for them to be used in made his heart drop to his stomach.

A count down from ten went off in his head as he chose the particular female to this bizarre inquisition.

Below Tigress was having another conversation with the couple, if lifted her spirits. In the middle of their dialogue, loud cackling could be heard up above, and clear words of, _'I knew it'_ reigned from the mouth of Mantis.

"I wonder what that was all about." Hui Ying craned her neck to the moving bird.

Tigress felt eager to say _'me too'_ but shoved the thought to the side.

"Just Mantis being Mantis, it's probably nothing important." She continued moving in a faster pace, she really wanted to know what those two were talking about to gain such a reaction from the pray mantis.

Did he crack a joke?

Hmm, nah Crane wasn't one for direct comedy, usually no one got the punch line and even if they did, it wasn't funny.

OOO

Tossing the tablecloth off her person, Ji fumbled through the dark room. She pushed the door open; lots of snow tumbled passed the doorway, melting instantly. Damn, they just had to have a snowy fall this year.

Crossing the path that led from the gazebo to the actual palace, the door wouldn't budge. Great, she's locked out, hopefully not for long. After a few attempted raps on the door, it opened up. Ji's eyes gave off a tired and not amused look when the long spear came towards her direction. Barely touching the tip of her nose.

"Move Xing Khan!" She snapped.

The young wolf merely found her distraught quite entertaining but for the sake of the sleeping palace and the guards walking about, he stepped aside. He did find Ji's personality rather unfitting for her occupation, a doctor yet she carries herself as if she is just catering to some regular commoner and not an Emperor.

When it comes down to it, he's got to give the lady credit, for a sheep she can always put a face to a name when referring to the wolves. It took some time but from what Hao told them, she caught on quick and now she just spits out their names whenever coming in contact with her.

"A little cold for sleeping outside?" he closed and locked the door behind him, as he followed the ewe to wherever she's going. He was on his way to turn in for the day, as his shift just ended.

"I fell asleep in the gazebo, so if you excuse me, I'm going home to Yin Wei."

"You can't, the palace is locked down, and no one is allowed to leave once the Emperor has retired to his chambers, Security reasons, especially with the guest."

"Shit, just another problem I need." Sighing in defeat. She might as well go to her room; all the doctors appointed to Shen stay in the palace, Ji is more of the junky, comfort of one's home, type of ewe. She gets a little concerned with Yin Wei and even more on edge with Master's Monkey and Mei Ling staying with them.

"Yin Wei is an adult; I don't see the reason in you being overly concerned with her."

"I don't like leaving her alone."

"You're going to have to deal with it for right now, at least for a few more hours, then Shen will be up and you can go home."

"Hn, yeah good point. Well I'm turning in, see yah." Ji waddled down the hall with the young pup following in pursuit, "dang it not you too." She bit her lip while straining a growl.

"Don't bitch and moan to me Ji, Hao gave us wolves strict orders to assist you whenever means necessary. He also gave us a heads up that you'd complain and act like a total ass when it escalated to us helping.

"My room's not far."

"I'm sure it's not, but I gotta do my job." He spoke without looking down at her, his tail swaying, once in a while brushing against her back. The quietness of the large corridors brought this eerie feeling to her body, like something horrible is going to happen and no matter how she shakes it away, it suddenly find its way to her. In response she placed her hoof protectively over her pregnant stomach.

Escorting Ji to her designated quarters, Xing Khan couldn't find the right words to say when wanting to ask her about her mate. Not even Shen knew who impregnated Ji and she is his doctor! He got the impression from Hao that she divorced her spouse but that can't be the answer. Ji never married and rams stay very close to their mates and divorce is low with their kind, he would have spotted the male or at least smelled his scent on Ji.

Then there was the speculation that she is widowed, which sounds more legit but she got pregnant recently this year. And she didn't come out and say it till months later when it was obvious she could not hide her growing abdomen.

He only heard about it from his relatives, Hao made sure to keep things like this hush-hush. For a mother-to-be she didn't seem all that excited nor was she ashamed or depressed. Acting like the same old Ji they recognize from the beginning.

With the timeline, he enumerated that Ji could not have gotten pregnant before she left to create the medicine for Shen, same with her returning home. That means…

His dark brownish red eyes glowered at her for a moment.

She got pregnant _during_ her trip.

Does she have a spouse hidden away? Or is there something she isn't telling everyone just to save face.

Ji gritted the back of her teeth together, that _'woe is me'_ stare he is giving is really rattling her nerves. The faster she waddles the quicker she can reach her room and the wolf pup can leave her alone for the remaining hours.

**Xx**

Shen rested his beak against the tender scales of her neck, beautiful swirls of orange and black greeted him. Her cool body pushed gently against the soft feathers underneath him, letting her lips part, gasps of heated arousal escaped giving Shen the satisfaction of bringing such a sensuous touch to her body.

His train covered every inch of her body, fanning her slowly. His crimson eyes lowered at her back, such a lovely treasure he managed to dig up in all his years of reigning. A beauty, this marvelous woman deserves his ravishing, and he plans to do that.

Taking those pills could not measure up to the physical needs his body is aching. Dipping his snow white neck, his tongue trailed her neck multiple times and with each lick, her long figure arched whimsically to him, Viper soft moans sound so innocent, like she is pondering if it is wrong to make such noises like that.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this." She whimpered, feeling his whiskers smoothing against her blushing cheeks.

Shen responded with a seductive chuckle, only furthering the flush on her face, the tips of his wings curved around to her front, kneading the scar. Viper's vision blurred from the small droplets of tears that fell from the corners of her eyes, the stimulation is getting to her. She hated how he would tease her, to see how long she can go without begging.

As he gazed at the woman with passion in his fiery eyes, he knew a thing or two when bringing a woman to her _breaking point_. He cared not of her position with the panda or her allegiance to the Valley of Peace. Enmity plagued his heart to those two things. Without the village or the warrior, she would have nothing to go to, leaving her in his wings forever.

"My dear, if that is the case…I should not make you wait any longer." He brushed his face against her neck, letting her feel his hot breath, to hear those uneven groans as he shifted his weight to her body.

He carefully made sure that their cloaca's do not touch. Shen wants to savor this moment, to paint all the motions that he is experiencing with this young lady, into his psyche. In return she will be touched in many ways that no male can compete with. Getting used to the fact that peacocks mate quicker than other species, only mounting their mates for thirteen seconds, he made sure to endure a lot longer than that. Even if he has to tie his body to hers, which is a proposition, he wouldn't pass up.

Taking her neck roughly into his beak, Shen growled amorously. Viper always instigates the mating session, happy that he is giving the initiative to claim her.

Room filled with cries of pleasure as the royal peacock made good on his promise. No matter how much she crooned he will not give in to her just yet, this victory, mind over body has done wonders for him but deliciously left Viper in a state of hungry. Shen baited her with his body, brushing over her in rough strokes.

"Damn you, Shen. Stop messing with me." She murmured.

Turning her body where she now faced him, the young girl's face revealed a darling shade of pink. Her green eyes relaxed, giving her a serene pose as she waited for him to drive her senses crazy.

"Messing with you?" Looking down at her with a faux expression of hurt, before turning into a perverse gleam, "Viper my lady, I never _mess_ with anyone, I'm just king who _plays_ with his food more than the others, _hmm hm hmm_." He burrowed his beak against her lips.

His mouth watered as her fruit scented mouth touch his, her thin tongue lashed out wrapping around Shen's. Hoping to keep her newly founded friend inside her as long as possible, multitasking she lift her body and curled it around the white peacock's waist. My—my she's an eager woman, he noted slyly. Serpents, it hardly crossed his mind on how sexually appeasing they can be, if he knew about this sooner. He'd take her hostage instead of hoisting her up with the rest of her stupid friends, in an attempt to execute them.

Oh no, she'll be right in here being mated by him.

Given the circumstances on where their lines of duty lie, she would not be as submissive as she is now. As a concubine Viper's gorgeous eyes will forever remain in a narrowed slit, glare. Shen did not know why but that thought made his stomach churn into dozens of knots. As his Empress? That would bring too many problems, and he isn't one to tie himself down to the idea of marriage. He would have been wed by now had the idea became enticing; it never has, and most likely never will.

Giving his attention to her, He finally proceeded with mating her. A surge connected their bodies together. Shen moved in unison with her, moaning loudly he blocked out any realization of others hearing him in the palace. Viper enjoyed his soft body sliding against hers, the thought of departing from him, left her mind as she screamed joyfully for him to continue.

In comparison to her fruity aura, Shen smelled like cinnamon, the strong spice lounge in her mouth when he kissed her. Scorching her taste buds, she hungered for more, the intense pressure he placed on her neck, painful but it just made everything else better. Once in a while he'll scape her lightly with his talons, not breaking the skin, though it left red trails all over her lower body.

When it was her turn to pleasure her mate, she gladly sunk her blunt fangs into his neck. She squeezed until the skin broke, licking the tiny drops of blood, the wound was not severe. Viper kindly marked him for all to see, just like he would bran her with his love bite.

Running his bare feet along the bed, his talons dug into the sheets, taking a sturdy position, He nuzzled against her. His heart soared when her cries of exhilaration toned down into a soft moan as she whispered words he never thought in a million years a female would say to him.

_I love you_.

The bird knew his answer did not matter to her, as long she got to say it. To get it off her chest and to let him know that is how she feels towards him. Love. Shen mounted off the confused snake, as her hurt eyes bore into his retreating back.

"You don't feel the same?" Her whispered words cut deep into his heart.

"I can't return feelings to someone who isn't real." Shen truthfully said.

Viper said nothing as the bedroom and all its contents began to fade away, that last thing he saw, was her saddened face staring back at him, coiled perfectly on the bed…it too melted into oblivion.

Leaving Shen, alone.

Waking up from the dream, he did the usual routine while running the bath water. Undressing, his ivory body gleamed against the moonlight that ripped through the thin curtains, his long train trailed behind him in a limp fashion. His red eyes tired and exhausted, lifted a bit from the corners in surprise.

Digging into the bag to make sure his morning pill is ready, nothing touched his wing tips. All of them were gone, used up without a second thought of their true purpose. Ji is going to be upset, not that he cared. He knew the pills are only to be used when in the presence of the concubines. Not once has he used the pill for the destined activity. Instead Shen abused the medicine for his own needs, sexual needs that included a certain martial artists that lay asleep next door.

The hot water simmered his blazing emotions, normally someone would suggest cold water but with the current season they are in, it isn't appropriate and he cares not for the illness of colds. After an hour of bathing, clearing his mind of Viper—which did not settle down at all, he made the choice of getting out.

His fireplace warmed up the darkroom with deep red hues and orange lighting from the embers. Sitting on his bed he pondered about the woman and how to deal with her, going head to head with arguments will get old and tricking her did not go his way. Shen didn't need the hassle of doing that; he should have ordered a wolf to drag her to the gazebo.

He sighed; she would have been angered either way.

How can he be around her without the hostile clouds hovering over them? Now that she has the upper hand, the best he can do is play along and—ugh, cater to her needs. As long as it isn't too uncompromising on his half.

He will not have her make a fool of him, new information or not. One humiliation and she'll pay dearly with that, once those two cobras leave. A sinister smirk formed on his sleek beak, picturing her going through what he just dreamt.

In due time, Viper will not dare to step out of line with him.

A bold urge swam through his body, as he got up to leave his room. The hallway cleared of any guards for the time being. Turning back he unlatched the hinges to his metal talons, kicking them helplessly to the side, his red eyes darted to the door containing Viper. Quickly shutting the door to his room, he opened her door quietly.

The door wasn't instilled with a lock like his; Shen chuckled darkly for not doing that. Otherwise Viper would have taken the option of locking him out. Like a shadow he drifted further into her quarters, taking in the simplistic interior. He noticed the fire place has wood beside it but none ignited from the base.

'_I have to change that'_ Licking the roof of his mouth, he just couldn't take his eyes off her sleeping figure, the way her chest would softly rise and fall in calmness. A complete opposite from the short breaths of arousal he received in his dreams.

Spotting two lit candles on her dresser, he picked them up to carefully light the chopped wood. He mentally applauded as the fireplace slowly became a shimmering area of red, gold and other warm shades that remind him the autumn forest leaves. The medium sized room compared to his massive chambers, is very roomy in his opinion. The freezing room began to heat up, he can tell as her tightly coiled body relaxed.

She went to sleep without warming up her room.

'_Just like a peasant to be irresponsible with their own life.'_ He grunted but his annoyed expression soften quickly as she turned over, her lovely face aimed at him. Eyes closed with her thick black lashes resting perfectly on her face.

Drawing his wing out to touch her face he quickly pulled away as if she will break under his rough touch. Silent and still for a few minutes, he drew his wing out to her face. Cold under the tips of his wings and he knew why.

"Foolish woman, you are supposed sleep under the covers not over them." Shen didn't think she'd be this tired; she did have an eventful experience yesterday…but still. He pulled the thick sheets from the corner of the bed, gently picking up the out cold female; he placed her under the blanket.

Covering Viper up to her neck—all nice and snug.

Shen saw her lips, so soft and inviting. It's like they were parted just for him, leaning down his red eyes closed when he felt her mouth against his. He stayed like that for some time, to enjoy the moment that she will not know about. Taking advantage of the time he has, for he may never get a chance like this ever again.

Passing warmth to her, Shen parted away from the maiden. She looked innocent sleeping there, at the same time, she looked lonely. He had to leave before he does something drastic like climbing into bed with her.

Giving her a smaller, shorter kiss on the cheek.

'_You have no idea of the affects you have on me. I should say damn you for making me feel like this. Confused and unsure of myself. Now looking at you like this, so close to me, I don't know what to think.'_

Pulling away from her, he quietly left her room, the flickering of the two candles on the dresser and fireplace made the only noise.

A faint smile cast across her lips.

Viper dreamed of her friends and family, rejoicing with teary eyes and strong hugs. She misses them so much and hope that they will find her or she will finally leave this place for good. If only things in her life could return to normal. That will be a blessing. Though not everything about Gongmen palace is a curse, she's met a few here that made her stay less horrific.

As Viper indulged in her fantasy sanctuary, she can't help but notice something odd about the reunion, like she forgot someone. Someone, _special_?

**Xx**

Viper woke up to a warm room and snuggled under two thick bed comforters. She didn't end up like this last night; she clearly remembered falling asleep over the sheets. Too tired to tuck herself into bed. Or maybe she did and just can't remember. Hmm. She went with that theory for now. Everyone was asleep last night, so it's impossible for someone to come into her room randomly.

As for the fireplace, a servant probably came in early in the morning to light it. She doesn't know what to think of this outlandish setting. Falling into slumber in a cold welcoming room only to wake up warm and comfy. How the hell does that add up? It doesn't and seeing there is no evidence to trace of someone's presence, Viper has no choice but to let the incident slip.

Opening up the curtains, she gasped at the thick snowy wonderland that covered the whole town. Little white flakes, still falling, pressed against the glass before melting. High above the ground, reddish brown tiles of the villager's houses appeared as a thin red line in the distance, with the cold fog blurring it looked like a red seas that went on for eons.

Trees frozen and barren of their fruits and leaves, skinny long branches stretched out to the air, like a hand. A thin hand, ready to break at any moment the wind pushes too hard. The air wasn't harsh today, everything seemed so peaceful.

"I wonder if I can see the market today." She spoke softly.

She already knew the answer.

No.

Shen's far from gullible, even if Viper has no ill thoughts of running away. Now that she has Po's safety to take into consideration. He'll kill him the moment she steps off the Gongmen land and even then what will she do? Living in fear is not the life style she desires to accommodate.

With the new information she can hold over him, Viper will not tempt the fires of hell that linger and burrowed deep within his spirit. Shen is like a snowy mountain, the wrong move and an avalanche will tumble from him. She may have him in her grasp but he also has Po. It's best to play it safe and not anger him, no matter how irritating he can be.

A loud rap came from the door.

"Master Viper, may we enter?" The anonymous voiced sounded quite old to Viper, it didn't have the distinct sweet sound of Dazhong or the soothing accent of Shanti. This voice is shrilly.

"What for?" She bravely asked the quiet door.

Her stiff bottom lip poke out in sheer shock, as the door was not locked like she'd hope. Instead the ladies barged right in; walking passed her to the bathroom. Running water went on in the background as the women scampered all over the palace.

This overweight chicken came over, running her raggedy wing over her chest, she gave that _'tch-tch'_ sound, like those old maids give to themselves when someone isn't spotless.

"You are very dirty. Young women like yourself should know better, when it comes to cleanliness." When she turned around she did not see Viper mocking behind her back.

_'Dang I thought all the servants here where nice, very much on edge but never has one come onto her like this. Well there was that ox that gave her crap for not saving them.'_

Shit! The servants, Viper became so indrawn with the commotion going on around here she never had a chance to speak with Ten-Ten and Cai Han. She did think speaking with them would be much easier than what is given to her now.

"No time to stand there like a tree, come we must get you properly washed…"

Viper pulled away from the old woman grip, giving her a nasty expression.

"I can wash myself."

The hen narrowed her dark blue eyes at the suborn snake.

"I know. However there is a difference between _'washing yourself'_ and washing yourself, properly. Obviously, in all your years of living, you still have not mastered." She roughly yanked Viper into the bathroom with one thought left to her mind.

'_What a bitch!'_ She mentally screamed.

"Stop squirming!"

"Hold her still."

"It wouldn't hurt so badly if you just learn to scrub yourself."

These words shuffled through Viper's head as she was forced underwater with scented bubbles going up her nose. Coughing as she resurfaced, the woman wanted to cuss at them for doing that without even giving her a quick notice.

She was dipped under once more, with sponges attacking every part of her body. And these servants were not gentle with her petite figure. Popping her head up from the deep tub, she glared at the chicken, cheeks filled with water. Giving her that chipmunk look.

"Now child, don't you feel bet…"

Viper spat all the water at her, the hen wiped her face, but tiny droplets of water still fell from her curved, golden beak. Frowning deeply at the snake, Viper did not feel bad for what she did. If anything it felt like she did that to someone before that provoked her out of anger. The young servants backed away from the furious hen.

"Dry her off; I'll be in the room waiting to dress her." She said through a gritted beak.

Watching her large body, Viper wanted to kick her so much. Such a stuffy mean lady, and treating her like shit for no apparent reason. Judging from her age, she must be the head leader of this little group, the others made no effort to ask if Viper was okay, or apologizing for being coarse with her delicate body.

All four of the girls are geese, their sad eyes failed to connect with hers. Viper's used to those kinds of _'eyes'_ She bet, months before she wore those same expressions too. Letting them dry her off, Viper made sure not to hiss at the rubbing of towel against the sore spots on her body, left behind from those sponges.

Good gawd, dressing was just as worse. The qi pao's pearly pink colors brought out the gold cherry blossoms that dotted the silky outfit. The material traveled all the way down her body, leaving a tiny portion of her tail, sticking out. Viper never adorned a dress this lengthy, hanfu came close but this garment nearly covered her. The buttons clasped on front of the collar, while the other two were located on her right side.

The chicken showed signs that Viper's presence annoyed her, and she couldn't see why! It's not like she asked to be in this palace, hell if Po wasn't here, she'd just go AWOL. However she will run the risk of getting caught, severely beaten by Shen—or worse. Raped by him. That is one's best way to establish power, the whole concept of sexual assault isn't because of the victim's attractiveness…true it can play a part, but it is all about power.

Nothing brings out the worse of people than the need for dominance.

"Take her to the throne room." Opening the door, the fowl looked down at the snake with a disgusted look.

One of the girls' placed her iconic flowers on top of Viper's head. She couldn't tell which one, but Viper found herself being dragged out into the hallway.

The large chicken sighed.

'_Snakes, such filthy, nasty creatures.' _Not daring to say it out loud, she kept her true opinions to herself.

**Xx**

"You look beautiful." A dark gray goose smiled

Viper gave the waterfowl a soft thank you.

"I apologize for the mishap in the bedroom…and bathroom. Madame Wuya gets like that when her schedule is thrown off. Though she's basically no different when in a calmer mood."

"Hn." She could not say anything else on the chicken. Still doesn't excuse what she did! Her body still aches from being scoured.

"I don't blame you for being short with us, but she's our Madame, there is nothing we can do."

"So she isn't a servant?"

"Oh heavens no, Madame Wuya is the lady that is in charge of the female slaves, servants and concubines of the palace. The only people she has no grasp on are the ones appointed to the Emperor, or those specially picked out by Shen, like you. I don't know what you did, to go from being a slave to a concubine living in the queen's quarters, but you should be happy."

Viper's face snarled, offended dearly by what she said.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is true, if you are female and titled as a slave, Madame Wuya will try to sell you. Slaves in the palace are majority male, only women seen here are deemed sterile so pose no threat with the obstacles of pregnancy."

"But you just said that if picked out by Shen she wouldn't touch me."

"As a concubine she cannot touch you, but before, you were his slave and during that time Madame Wuya took an interest in you. I would overhear her speaking to Shen about how high of a price you would be with other rulers in Asia. I swear to you, Shen would not have passed up a chance to sell you, at the time. You were a very unruly woman, you stepped out of line and he put you back in your place."

"At the cost of me getting a concussion." Viper said to herself.

The goose eyed her for a bit, before sighing.

"Regardless of what you say, I doubt he'd give me up." The serpent mumbled.

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am, I have some kind of importance to him. If I didn't I would not be alive right now."

"True, but please watch your step with Madame Wuya." The goose stared with concern; her eyes showed a fear Viper has never seen.

The chicken has some kind of chokehold over the women here, from what the servant said. So sad, it makes her wonder if she torments Ten-Ten. Speaking of the female rabbit, Viper turned to the fowl to question her.

"Do you know of Ten-Ten?"

"I know of her, yes."

"Since she is a servant, does that mean isn't…"

"Servants can be fertile but rarely. With our conditions and being packed in rooms with others, makes mating impossible. In Ten-Ten's case, she cannot bare anymore children."

"I know that was inappropriate of me to ask, it made me think of her after what you said about Madame Wuya…I never seen her around."

"She just came back from her _'trip'_; she brought new girls to the palace. Sadly you will not see them nor will they be here for long. By late evening, they'll be gone."

Viper's lips curved down at the information.

"What do you mean?"

"Madame Wuya works in exporting and importation trades, of young woman in Gongmen Province. Men bid on the women, she goes to whoever is the highest. It's underground and pretty well known but hardly seen. It's not for public viewing and woman are not allowed to see the auction take place. The ladies are sold for two things, sex slaves to rulers or nobles; the second choice is exotic brides."

Feeling the walls of her throat dry up, Viper gulped a few times on her own saliva, hoping her voice to return. As the goose continued, the stress lines formed deeper around Viper's green eyes.

"And the women that don't get auctioned off work in Madame Wuya's brothel. There is no escape from her, once she sees you as a prize to be bought, it is all over."

"What about Shen…"

"He will not protect these women, Madame Wuya is not a new lady to Shen's reign, and her family has been involved with Shen's for decades. She has a business to run, bossing us around is just her day job, and it's what she does at night that strikes fear into our hearts. Virgins are her source of industry. She'll even pick young vulnerable woman and girls off the street."

"Don't the families report their missing girls?"

"Master Viper, sometimes they are the ones giving them to Madame Wuya. She isn't a cheap woman, Wuya is very rich, and she can buy any peasant female from a family, when the right amount is dangled in front of their faces. This is just a part of our culture; every province has a Madame…"

"Not mine."

The goose shook her head negatively.

"_Every_ province Viper."

Her cryptic words shivered down Viper's spine, she had no clue that this stuff went on in the province. Sex slavery and exotic brides are not heard of where she came from, after the servant informed her on the casualness of the situation. Who knows how long it has been going on in her village?

She isn't native to the things around her, that would be irrational thinking on her part. Dark tremors murmured in her soul, Gongmen City is a shell covering a raw scar. Hoping that if hidden it will heal all on itself. Which is unlikely to happen.

For her to judge him on his leadership skills is just the blind leading the blind. She has no experience in that field, so stating an opinion towards it, deems useless.

Stopping at the throne doors, the servants bowed to the large gorillas. Viper neither bowed or looked them in the eyes, fixating her sights on the frames, she watched as entry is granted to the group.

"Master Viper has arrived."

Ignoring the booming voice pushing aside, the clear startled expression on her face, she forced a smile on for the peacock that moved closer to their personal space. The four waterfowls dropped to the floor, submitting to their higher master. Viper stood solo, as the two of them locked stares with one another.

'_Figures she refused to bow.'_ He said with a warm gentle tone.

Shen expected Viper to be the one standing; he'd chuckle had it not been for the extra company in his whereabouts. His red orbs quickly twitched to the dark gray goose, tugging desperately at the hem of her dress.

"Please bow, he is the Emperor."

Hmph. She knows what he is.

Even with his high virtue, she stayed glued to her spot.

"Master Viper, give him the respect he deserves and bow." No matter how much the bird urged her to submit, the pit viper declined doing so.

"If she refuses to bow, I will take care of her bullheaded disposition, right now." Hinting his actions to the four servants, he demanded that they leave his room. Their existence is no use to him; he smirked as the lady became the sol companion in the current area,

Shen folded his wings, lifting an eyebrow; he found her peculiar glances…captivating.

"Why did you bring me here, Shen?" Slithering away from him, heart pounding against her chest as he advanced towards her.

"Good morning to you too, Viper." His tongue licked the roof of his mouth.

A dark laugh repeated over and over in his mind as he watched her figure mold against the throne doors. Oh how sweet, she's actually scared. Now that witnesses aren't here the woman is melting into a little girl…hehehe, I think not.

"I never gave you a good morning." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

'_How wrong you are Viper.'_ His inner thoughts bellowed.

"Well the morning just started, before it ends, it will be good for me" Moving his wings around her back, forcing her to move forward.

"Wha-wait! Have you lost your mind!—don't answer that." She tried jerking away from him.

"I wasn't going to; I assumed correctly that it's rhetorical." Having a stronger grip, she became caged in his web.

As their faces started to close in on each other, Viper's face turned pink, while Shen did not seem fazed by her sudden color change. Stuttering letters found their sentences; Viper began to push against him. An attempt drowned in failure, but she had to try and get out of his reach.

"What are you going to do with me?" She read scenes like these that popped up in her romance scrolls and the outcome turns into something, she rather not engage in with the old bird. Just thinking about it made her stomach flip.

"I rather not reveal—you can say, it's a surprise." He flicked her little nose, playfully.

"I hate surprises." She quickly snapped at him.

"You'll like this one…" He swiftly rubbed his face against hers before she tried to bite him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are, and if I have to fling you over my shoulders I will!"

"I like to see you try-you don't have the guts." Rattling dangerously at him.

"Don't test me, viper." Shen challenged her, his train fanned out in a threatening manner.

"You-wouldn't-dare touch me, peacock." She snarled under her breath.

"Try me." He smiled flirtatiously.

_**Minutes later**_, the doors open with Shen smiling with Viper tied and gagged with her old make shift ribbon. She still wiggled in his grasp, her muffled insults censored by the thick material. The only part of her that isn't knotted up is her slim tail.

"Gentlemen, let's go."

The two gorillas gave each other side looks…_what the hell_? They were told hours ago that he will be taking a trip to the market but the snake is a surprised. He never allowed her to leave the premises; the emperor must have changed his mind.

However, hog-tying her may be a little extreme, just a _pinch_.

What an ignorant ass! How dare he tie her up like this and the way he did too. Pinning her down as he stood on top of her proudly wrapping the cloth in different angles, she swore he moaned lightly at her resisting to his bondage. He is filled with too many creepy arousing _traps_ that for some odd lucidity she keeps triggering involuntarily.

She's not turning him on because she wants to, he's always horny whenever she does something near him.

Nearing the gate to the palace, Shen placed the fuming lady on the icy ground. Cutting the ties with one of his infamous knives, he acted innocent to his dirty trickery.

"Come, we have a quite a walk to make before reaching our destination." Turning his back to her, he walked gracefully in a straight line, his train swishing along the snow.

"Aren't you worried about me running away?" Her large, curious eyes cling to his quiet person. Shen does like to take his time when answering questions. Though that may be a part of his _'charm'_, keeping others waiting, until they get bored.

"I have two gorillas that can take you down in a second. I know Gongmen City like the back of my wing, you have no exit to escape from me, and my stealth is much greater than yours. I see no sense in you bringing the matter up; this is supposed to be a trip we both should enjoy."

_Blop._

A fast moving snowball smacked Shen in the back of his head.

"Who did that?!" He accused the three animals in front of him.

The gorillas shrugged, as Viper did the same.

"Shen I think you are overreacting, we didn't see anyone hit you. Plus look around, snow is covering everything, including the trees." She used her tail to point at the objects above the steaming peacock.

Shen finally calmed down, unil…

_Blop…blop._

Now two snowballs smacked him in the back.

"Okay, knock it off!" He sneered at the group.

"Knock what off? Shen we aren't doing anything. If someone is hitting you with snow, it isn't us. Why would we? It seems juvenile."

Shen didn't care about it being juvenile, whatever that person is doing, and it is beginning to piss him off. At first, the action was annoying but now…_blop_…now it's…_blop…_becoming a nuisance. Shaking the snow out of his crest, he muttered obscene words to himself. Not bothering to stop to question the group of three behind him.

Looking out the corner of his eye, he watched Viper scoop up the soft, fluffy snow. Balling it into a circle, she readied, aimed and…

"Ah hah! I knew it was yo…" He signified his anger by flaring up his train.

_Blop!_

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, some stealth you got there-_uh oh_." She whispered the last part to herself, as the mad fowl came charging towards her. Seeing the tree branches above him, she shot a snowball above and down came the snow, piling on top of him.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen." She spoke with confidence as she watched Shen's skinny legs flailing around in the air.

"Don't worry your majesty, we'll get you out." The primate duo, removed their leader from his icy prison of soft snow. The thousands of flakes stuck to him, but with his hue it failed to show up.

Soak…wet…and facially angry, Shen took deep breaths and the occasional _'count to ten'_ technique. Ready to yell at her, he stopped. Ivory snowflakes lavished her body, gluing to her like sparkling glitter. Her green eyes never left him, watching each movement in his body. Observing him with that soft expression, he struggled the pink blush that urged to flutter his face, Viper looked similar to when she was sleeping, lips parted as to say something…how he wanted to kiss her right now.

Instead he chose another option of reaction.

"Why do you have to ruin every robe I wear? Keep this up Viper and I'll end up walking around naked, like your _kind_."

"I don't ruin your robes; you just get into situations that cause them to get ruined. As for you being naked, that is a sight no one wants to see, and my _kind_ will gladly hope you reconsider that option." Viper shook her body in disgust.

'_Don't play games woman! You'd love to see me robe-less.'_ A male of his beauty, he can see through her lie. The way she was awe struck in the bathroom, when they washed in the same tub. Her alluring eyes exploring him.

Or he's being a vain asshole.

Eh, nothing new about that trait, if anything that is a specialty his kind is known for. The two of them continued their walk. Viper wanted to ask him where in the world he is taking her. This whole expedition to the white abyss is stupid! And those sly eyes of his aren't making her feel any secure.

Why is seduction always written in his eyes? And how her heart reacts to it, leaves her boggled. The sensation in her body is not foreign at all. This dated back to the bath they shared; from then on she's been trying to keep herself occupied from being left alone with Shen.

_Things_ happen when they are left unsupervised.

Not matter how she is told never to play with fire, the flames that surround Shen, Viper always reaches out to touch and never been burned. Heated, but never cauterized by her choices. How long can she taunt and play with him like this, till it becomes less humorous and more detrimental to her plans.

'_Damnit!'_

Shen's legs kicked forward with each step, tiny mounds of snow fell out from the bottom of his pant. There is some ice still lodged in a few creases.

Viper took this as some weird, funny walk. Giggling lowly, he still heard her.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…your walk, very goose like." Viper smiled warmly.

"I have snow in my pants, nothing to find strong levity with." He wasn't amused by her statement.

Her laughing died instantly when he gave her that _look_. Keeping his true reasons incognito, Shen found himself embarrassed by it.

**Xx**

The whole town looked festive, lively customers and business animals catered to them with big grins on their faces. Large gold and red lanterns hung from the roofs of houses and stores, smells of hot cooked breakfast filled the misty air. Viper's stomach rumbled, she didn't get to eat before being dragged out of the palace by Shen and his goons.

"This is the surprise, taking me to the market?" She surveyed the peaceful surrounding; the howling wind and falling snow did not hinder the enjoyable atmosphere.

Shen shrugged.

"If you don't like it, I can always take you back."

"No, that won't be necessary." Almond shaped eyes exaggerated in shock.

Her quick change of tune, made Shen smirk.

'_That's what I thought, darling.' _

Each animal bowed before him, a surge of pride swelled. My goodness he loves the attention that comes to him, his title gives him free access to everything, he just pays them to play along. Demanding is easy but illusions makes the game salvageable.

Expensive jewelry thrown his way, eh—it had nothing on the stuff he has in his humble home. These stones aren't worth much to a jewel savant, like himself. These are fit for those of nobility but not for a man that owns an entire country!

Shen gave none of the animals the moment of his precious time and Viper took awareness to it. She is not please at all, the way he'd stuck his head up and avoid eye contact—those poor faces from the sales owners. Rejected without given a try. They walked right passed a shop that contained many dancing ribbons.

Not thinking of future consequences the excited snake slithered into the store.

"Viper?" Shen looked in every direction, until a thick ebony finger pointed in the store the lady dashed happily towards. Following in pursuit, the primates stayed quietly by their master's side. Their large physics nearly took up the room.

It's like she died and went to heaven! So many dancing ribbons, who knew a store like this even, existed? She never saw the market before so the variety of stores overwhelmed her…captivated by the silk threaded apparel, the pupils in her eyes grew bigger.

"Wowww."

Touching a beautiful ribbon, light blue with pastel pink stars and crescent moon designs, she almost did not feel the presence of the store owner approaching her. A happy old goat, rubbed his chin, "that is a very special dancing ribbon, imported all the way from Malaysia, a beauty like this suits you, such great taste you have—are you a dancer?" He complimented.

"I used to dance a lot when I was a child, in competitions but as I got older, I never had the time to do it as often as before—but I still enjoy doing what I love." She spoke proudly of her past hobby.

"Hmm, I see." Stroking his long salt and pepper colored beard that dangled against his heavy black coat, "why don't you try it out, before buying? In case there are adjustments that need to be made."

"But sir! This is very fine silk, are you sure it is wise?" Viper seemed taken aback by how casual the owner is.

The ram bobbed his head in response.

"Of course Miss, I like my customers to be happy with what they are getting before purchasing."

She still didn't feel right touching this most likely, expensive ribbon. The goat gestured her to _'play'_ with it. Moving her body in perfect swirls, it took her a few minutes to find her rhythm, imagining soft sounds of the peaceful erhu rowing along tenderly. Plucking paws and wings on the beautiful thin strings of the pipa. Instruments of her village entered her heart, the store no longer stood in her path, everything transformed to her old village. Cheering as she pin pointed all her moves with such grace and accuracy.

Shen watched as Viper paid homage to her heritage, staying hush-hush. Crimson eyes followed the free-spirited lady as she mimicked the ribbon's swift strikes and bends. He is glad to of had a secret show in the Soothsayer's room, he compelled her to dance for him. If only it lasted for hours instead of morphing into another pointless argument.

"Beautiful Miss, very fluid. Are you sure you are not a professional?" Ram moved over from the back of the counter. Enthused by her dancing, she had to be more than a mere hobbyist, dancers that move like that are the kind that eat, sleep and drink their profession day in and day out.

"I'm not sure how one would define professional but I am honored that you find my level of dancing equal to that of a highly trained connoisseur." She bashfully rubbed the back of her neck.

"So do you like the ribbon?"

Is he serious? She loves the ribbon.

"Yes—of course I do, it's something I never seen before" Her cute face lit up with expressive glee.

"Most imported dancing ribbons get that same reaction from my customers. This ribbon is meant for you to have. I'm sure we can work out a reasonable price."

A giant orchestra burst into a joyful song, this is the greatest moment of her life.

"3,150 yuans." He smiled at Viper.

Mentally her jaw dropped and that sunny symphony—blasted with a cannonball the second he spoke of the price. She refused to let her crestfallen emotions pile onto her features; she knew an item of this workmanship would not come cheap, even if it is to the ram.

"That's reasonable?" She meekly said.

The ram blinked a couple of times, chuckling at her.

"For this ribbon, yes. Also the wooden pole the fabric is connected to, are made from trees found on the land that cost me a pretty cent to pay. For what I'm selling it for, it is a good deal."

Handing the ribbon to the store owner, he gazed at her sadly, she really had her heart set on this ribbon, but he had to keep business running, if he gives one away for free, others might try to see that as an opening for getting out of paying.

"I have no money, maybe one day I'll come back and get it once I do."

Turning around she slithered back to the group of males.

"Are you done?" Shen impatiently tapped his foot with folded wings.

"Yeah? Sorry for keeping you waiting." She shot a quick glance at the ribbon being put back on the rack. No point in moping over something that wasn't going to be hers in the first place. She also said those words to the clerk out of respect, but Viper knew that an item of that value will be sold and given to a lovely noble woman or her child.

Exiting the store and back into the cold temperatures, Viper slithered closer to Shen. She lacked body warmth and with the bird being warm blooded, the snake casually intertwined in the gap they had put between them.

Her stomach talked much louder.

"Hungry?" His thick brows lifted as she pathetically tried to calm her tummy.

"A litt…"

_Rrrrrmmmmm_

"Bit." She blushed.

The bellows of her empty belly spouted more noise; Shen let the gleam show on his beak, as she hung her head low in shame.

"I'm very hungry, okay. I haven't eaten yet."

Feeling him burning a stare into the top of her head, she squinted in vexation, "can you please stop staring at me lik…"

"There is are over twenty different restaurants, pick one." He rudely cut her off.

Why the hell is he being so pushy? Her nose wrinkled at his change of attitude.

"You choose, this _is_ your city."

"I'm not the _one_ who's hungry!

"Shen I don't care, you pick one—any one, it doesn't matter to me." She glumly spoke.

He did pick their breakfast destination, a huge tavern. A bar? That didn't fit Shen's taste of places to dine at. Following closely behind, she is met with different shape and forms of men, being crude and loud. Giant crocs, a ton of wolves crowding around a specific corner, hearing them enter the saloon; they gave Viper a distinct look.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back."

Shen left the two guards with his most value _treasure_. Making bold steps around the large men, they parted a trail, giving him room to sit with them.

"Been a long time, boss." The large croc said in a slimy tone.

Shen nodded silently.

One of the men, completely different from the others in the saloon, probably in the whole city. A black horse sat in front of him, his brown eyes filled with seriousness. Very business-like with his position but his armor said much about his profession, blood shed is not a foreign sight to the mammal.

His long mane snow white, lay in his lap, while half of it is tied into a top knot. Sharp hooves clanged together from the metal shoes underneath.

"I thought you wouldn't come—being occupied with the _Generals_." Ears flattened, he frowned at the peacock.

"Now-Taijijian, this isn't about them, it's about what Shen ordered us to do", the croc gave the bird a precise nod, "finding the Wu sisters."

The men leaned forward to conceal the importance of their conversation. Viper stared at the men, cogent to Shen's unusual departing from them. With the gorilla's having their own conversation, a tangent emotion of loneliness fell on her. It's weird; he's right over there, not far from her setting. But with no one talking to her, it's like she doesn't exist.

Placing her head on the table, she exhaled timidly.

Taijijian factiously listened to the conversation, at the same time spied on the snake across the room. She looked worn out and starved from the way she would hold her abdomen. The horse is not pleased with how the zodiac snake is being treated.

'_No wonder he is not fit to have his own year.'_ His white brows knitted as he swore he heard a painful moan come from her.

"I think we should discuss this some more, once all our parties have been cared for." Folding his hooves in his lap, their immature groans did not sway his decision.

"What for? Taijijian, with the festival nearing in five day…" The croc didn't get to finish his sentence, the horse's glare made the reptile stop from pushing his opinion any further.

Turning his cold orbs to Shen, "you need to tend to your female, she's about to pass out from the lack of food," speaking through gritted teeth.

Shen bid his leave from the group and headed back to the table. Ordering food for the two of them, the body guards had their fill of food before leaving to the market, so they stayed quiet through the process. After a few minutes, a their food covered the cherry wood top, before eating Viper gave a quick humble prayer and reached for the extra plates.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving them food, Shen."

"They already ate."

Giving both identical guards a plat full of food; she faced Shen with a warm smile.

"It doesn't matter there's enough for everybody, if they don't eat it now they can always save it for later when they are off duty."

"Thank you, ma'am?" One of them spoke; the other—too lost for words. Pretty weird when the lady supposedly is to be Shen's prisoner—now giving them food.

"You're welcome."

Her wide, energetic eyes closed as she beamed at them.

Taijijian felt the corners of his lips lift up at her generous action, _'I feel a strong aura from her, no doubt in my mind she's 'the one'. Amazing, we haven't had a female ruling the snake zodiac before. If one had been, the name has never been recorded.'_ Sipping his rice wine he went to conversing with his _'buddies'_ while multitasking, by keeping a watchful eye on the woman.

Until she is appointed her position by the dragon—which won't happen till Chinese New Year! He'll have to make sure she is okay, even if that means returning back to the palace.

The old war horse did not look forward to going back, but knowing his master is there by her lonesome self, to push away the image of the woman in emotional agony has dawned on enough. Placing his arm near his double-edge sword, he contemplated the idea—it has to be done. Also Taijijian remember how closed off Shen acted in the talk, like the bird had no idea of the plans of obtaining the Wu Sisters.

**Xx**

Finishing breakfast, her body's energy began to surface and she is indeed a happy snake. With a pep in her slither as she tagged behind Shen, the horse from before stood in her way. She thought Hao is a tall guy, this random horse is huge, though shorter compared to the gorillas. His intimidating eyes darted down at her, she backed away as he slowly kneeled, dumping a tiny dark red sack with a yin-yang symbol, in her tail, she firmly grasped it.

"Don't open it, till you get home." His voice, there is no description to how mysterious it sounded to her. Like the cool air on a hot summer's day or the warmth that fills a chilly room. No one knows how it became to form and that's how it needs to be.

But she obeyed, putting it away in her qi pao and left with her group.

"So, where to now?" She anticipated the next place they will go to.

"I need to stop by the blacksmith; there are some things I need him to make for me, after that we will head home."

It never occurred to her but Gongmen City can fit twenty of her tiny village into it and still have space left for the Valley of Peace. Some of the architecture must be brand new, and many animals lived here, species she has rarely seen. Like chickens, roosters, goats, mice, squirrels, tiny foxes, turtles and butterflies. The city is far more interesting than that stuffy palace, here she has a wide range of different people to talk to, and in the palace she is limited.

Viper disliked limitations, especially when forced upon her.

"Change of plans, I will come back after dropping you off at the palace." Shen bumped passed her, leaving Viper wide eyed and confused.

"Why?" She hurried to catch up to him.

She can't be around those weapons; anything in there could trigger her memories. Then what? Shen will have one pissed off martial artist on his wings and right now he can't afford her to be malevolent.

"I don't want you getting a cold." Shen turned his flushing face away from her.

Is he…is he showing feelings of sentiment? She never experienced this side of him before. Letting her out of the palace is one thing but being concern with her falling ill, she isn't sure if this Shen is worse than the one before. It's easy to hate the things he does when they are out of enmity.

He knew she is cold, and the stubborn woman won't admit it.

"Well—thank you." She whispered beside him.

Craning his neck he gained control over himself. This isn't her bedroom nor is she sleeping, any physical action he places on her while consciously aware, will get him sooner or later.

"You're welcome." He quickly muttered.

Damn, so fast that a trip like this turned so awkward.

Trekking through the snowy trail they made their way back to the palace, entering the court grounds, Shen nudged the guards. Ordering them to go on ahead and retrieve his halberd and blades from his personal war room.

"You can go on inside."

"What about you?"

"I just informed you, Viper, I'm just dropping you off, I'll return in a few hours."

"You're going to see those men in the bar?" Suspicion raised in her voice

"…Hn." Not answering her question.

Typical Shen, push and pull, that's all he knows what to do when it comes to females. She's not being nosy, just concerned, like he was with her wellbeing. That crocodile in the bar, he bears a resemblance to someone she knows—or used to know. Those wolves must be on break, and then there was that horse. So creepy how he stood in front of her, his eyes…it's like they have so much darkness in them. A sight he has seen in his long life that he wasn't supposed to see. A man whose escaped hell and live to tell about it.

Except, he doesn't say a word.

The guards returned with Shen's weapons in hand.

"I only need one of you to escort me back; also I demand that Hao joins me as well. Whichever one of you stays, will take the girl back to her room. And make the decision quick I don't have all day."

The two apes side glance each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…loser goes with Shen."

Overhearing them, Shen grunted in disapproval.

"I need to get better guards."

"Or maybe they just need a better peacock." Viper smiled slyly.

"What did you say?" He frowned at her.

"Nothing." Innocently, she whistled a mumble tune.

"Hmph, just get inside before you become a sickle." Losing his patience with the playful snake, his eyebrow twitched.

"But what about my escort?" Ruffling his feathers more, ha! Shen is just too easy to frustrate. No matter how many times she's been told not to, she just can help doing it.

Looking in the directions of the gorilla guards, they seem to be in an argument.

"What do you mean rock beats paper? Paper beats rock." The gorilla on the left yelled.

"Not if that rock is really heavy and breaks through the paper…it wins." The right side ape, folded his arms at his brother with winning smile. His brother glared at his bullshit theory.

"He's got a good point." Viper whispered, smiling at Shen as he wing palmed himself.

"That's it…you" He pointed at the gorilla who won, "go with the girl…and you!" Eying the loser primate, "you're coming with me—and where's Hao!? Didn't I order you to go get him? Why are you wasting time doing a pointless game? Why are the two of you such idiots!?"

"Shen, calm the fuck down!" Viper lashed out at him.

The bottom of his beak tucked tightly against his top, his slanted eyes became enlarged by her strong language. His guards stared at the two of them, expression mixed with different emotions. Cautiously moving away from the peacock, they gave a fair amount of distance between the male and female.

"You talk like that to every supreme ruler you meet or am I just lucky?"

"I just don't like you blowing up at people like that…"

"Then tell me to calm down, don't swear at me—just because you are a peasant doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Shen wished he reworded what he said, because the look Viper is giving him—if looks could kill, he would be dead. Turning away from him, she didn't wait for the guard to show her to her room. Right on time, Hao came through the large doors to the palace, only to see Viper slithering angrily passed him.

"Whoa" Stepping out of her way, he walked over to Shen, "ah, Shen did I miss something…"

"…"

"Shen?"

"Hmm…nothing, we're going into the market, I need you to fill me in on a few things on our way there." Focusing his mind on the trip back into the town, and not on the beauty that currently slithers the royal halls in exasperation.

**Xx**

Viper stayed _'locked'_ away in her room, opening up for a few things, eating and a few interesting scroll Dazhong offered. Shen's words didn't get to her; she heard worse things said about her, that didn't come close. Viper admitted she should have chosen better words to shut Shen up, but that was all that dripped off her tongue at the moment. She finally noticed how boring it is being in this god forsaken place. Showing her that market was a big mistake.

All those smiling faces, warm families huddled together as they shopped. And having money, that really irked her. She has nothing to her name; Shen would never give her money. Probably thinks she'll run off with a boat and escape.

The end of the day neared and after reading another scroll, she drifted off to sleep. The day always tends to end so quick, nearing the winter season.

Underneath her pillow, her infamous scroll marked out _**Day 5**_.

An hour passed and the door to Viper's room opened up, Shen slipped in with a soft expression. Placing a little box on her dresser, he quietly edged his way to her bed. Stroking her face he shook his head.

"You never learn to warm up your room before bed—keep this up and you'll get sick." His raspy voice buzzed against his throat.

Lightening up her room, he picked up all fifteen scrolls that cluttered her bed. Again with her sleeping on the comforter! Peeling back the covers he tucked her in.

"Sometimes we say things out of context but I do it…" he stopped, feeling a lump forming, "out of fear."

"I'm not sure why you do it and I don't blame you. I do it to keep things in order" he let out a soft hurtful laugh, "but see in the position I'm in, that's not saying much." Shen continued on, even knowing she will not respond.

"But when you came along, I thought of you as a lady that will be in the way…all the time. Dumping you on others, and avoiding you so I won't do anything to cause you to remember. No matter what I did to you, you fought back and in the short time we had together you even comforted, a trait I am not used to, giving or receiving. Besides from my nanny, Dazhong…and _maybe_ Hao. The things I've done to them, evil and wicked but they never left my side—I hope you do the same."

As Shen poured out things that made Viper's heart skip, unknown to Shen, she is fully awake. She had been since he came in, being trained by Master Shifu; all the Furious members are light sleepers. Last night was an exception, she was extremely exhausted. This confused her, the way his wings touched her face so gently, it scared her.

"I can tell that you mended something with Hao…and I know what the _something_ is. As a king, I must _test_ the loyalties of my subjects. No ruler is perfect."

Viper's lips are tightly shut, pulling back the urges to ask.

'_What is he trying to say?'_

"I've done so many horrible things, and this to you might be the worse. You are a woman of acceptance and compassion to those that serve under me. A man that took everything from you, and locked those close your heart away. I hope one day I'll be brave as you, and tell you this to your face."

Shen paused for a long time, four minutes to be exact. It drove Viper crazy.

"Viper, I made you lose your memories. We said awful things to each before that happened, but what I did was inexcusable…I slammed you across the room, after those bunny servants came to your rescue. There are faded scratches on the top side on your body, where I whipped you. I gave you the scar that taints your chest. I did other unthinkable things to your friends…that as far as I know, are still alive. Your panda friend…"

"Has been prisoner to me for six years; however I revealed to China that he died."

Viper couldn't believe this, her heart swelled.

"Viper…I recovered my memories. Sadly you didn't. I played fool for as long as I could till you regained everything. The more I got to know you—the more I…I feel things towards you I never had."

Shen cupped the back of her neck, pulling her slowly from her bed; he cradled her in his wings. He stared with such intensity, Viper did not move an inch but very frightened as to what his next move will be.

Viper felt him pulling her face closer to his, until…

He kissed her, differently from before, tasting her sweet lips with passion. He wasn't rough with his affections, careful not to _wake_ her. His beak pressed against hers for what seemed like a long time.

Placing her back into the bed, the same way he tucked her in, he ended his private conversation with the silent woman.

"I don't know what these feelings are, I hope to one day find out. But when I do and I reveal them to you, don't judge me on what I've done in the past, or what I am doing now, or even what I will do in the future. And I will not do the same to you" brushed his beak against her cheek "…goodnight, Viper."

He leaned his head next to hers.

"Snake of the Zodiac." He whispered tenderly.

Exiting her room like a calm spirit, Viper sat up and looked at the door. None of this felt real, it just can't be real. Pinching herself, nothing changed. This did happen, Shen entered her room, spoke about what happened and…he kissed her. It's indistinguishable from the kiss in the meeting. He never spoke like this when he took those pills, which means, all of this is voluntary on his part.

Her lips trembled as warm tears flowed form her eyes.

Where is the inconsiderate Shen? The killer with no remorse? This Shen frightened her, moved emotions in her that she can't comprehend.

Getting out of bed, she slithered over to her dresser where a black and gold box laid. Pulling back the ties, opening the box…she almost fainted. The same ribbon from the market, that very same one she could not afford, draped across her tail.

"But, how did he know I wanted _this_ one?" She said quietly to herself.

She never gave him a hint that this one is what she wanted. Placing the ribbon the glossy counter, she took out the sack the horse gave her; in her grasp is a jade disc with a snake symbol with _'snake'_ underneath the animal in Chinese letters. Bamboo beads hung around it. No doubt in her mind, this is a necklace.

Turning the jade disc around, it had more letters.

'_Year of the Snake'_

Viper placed both gems in front of her, the ribbon on the left and the medallion on the right. As the days narrow, she found herself in a crossroad. Head spinning from the revelation Shen boldly gave her. She slipped back into bed; hopefully her dreams will whisk her away for the remaining hours.

She wished Shen never came in here and said those words…

She wished he never kissed her so lovingly…

She hated that he told her the truth…

Because, it makes it harder to hate him.

OOO

Dazhong searched every corridor for Shen and didn't find until she checked his room. Pretty early for him to retire so late in the evening. Normally he's up and about until the twilight hours, strange to have him like this.

The peacock crawled out of his dark room; only the dim hues from the fireplace played his source for light. The two of them returned to her room. Shutting the door behind her, Shen watched as she stepped forward, her hoof sat against his face.

"You told her." Her warm amber eyes matched her angelic smile, "oh Shen, you cast your doubts aside and listened to your prophecy."

"I did and I know, Dazhong." Shen kept his eyes lowered to the ground.

Dazhong noticed his glum expression, "you freed her, what you said will jog everything, her memories came to her but you gave that helpful push to lead her back to where she belongs. Self-aware" drifting her hoof down to his chin, she lifted it up, so their eyes could meet.

"What happens now?" He spoke in a gloom manner.

"We wait…" She said sternly.

"She'll hate me—she has to."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she's a fool." Shen stated coldly.

She cannot be that understanding, everyone has their limits. As far as he's concerned, she reached hers a long time ago when he branded her chest with his blade.

"Or someone whom is willing to move forward, she just needed that extra assistance. And it's time for you to do the same."

"I have."

She tapped his beak with the end of her stick.

"How dare you touch me with that dirty stick…" Shen yelped.

"Have you?" Ignoring his little outburst, "have you really moved on?"

Damn, he should have known that she is capable of seeing through lies. Her quietness assured that she will not press the matter any longer, what he did tonight rested her nerves and gave tranquility to a young lady with a broken path.

"She's incredible…she has no idea of what life has in store for her. But I came here to talk to you, Dazhong…that girl has a special meaning but to something else…a _spiritual_ value. She's part of the zodiac is she not?" He saw her lips part in response, "and don't cover up for her, I told Viper what she is, I just need you to confirm my answer as correct."

Taking a seat, the old goat knew this time would come; she had prayed it would be when viper is long gone. Time turned on her and became an enemy.

"You are correct; I do have a question for you. Shen how did you come to the conclusion that she is part of the zodiac?"

"I have my sources." Shen said as he touched a random scroll that linger on the small table. His eyes locked on the Chinese calendar. "I'll let you in on my knowledge, you old goat. I wasn't born yesterday. _**One**_, zodiacs have a built in ability to protect their own from danger…hmm even when that panda was in harms away you never risked your own safety for him. But his comrade, you made sure I don't go near her in a harmful way, every nook and cranky, there you were protecting her. Let me not forget those bunnies…but I will discuss them soon."

"_**Two**_" he lifted his wing finger in count, "the zodiacs live separate lives but whenever the Year is nearing they gather towards each other. As a child I would wonder why you never stayed to watch the fireworks on that great holiday, I grew so attached to you, during those times, my parents would be stuck in meetings and would miss them. I had to watch them alone growing up. I don't hate the fireworks because of my parents…I _hated_ them because they remind me of how you abandoned me. You leaving made me feel like I cause that to happen. The library became my sanctuary…funny how one knows so much by reading scrolls."

Pulling an object out from his thick rob, he placed it in her lap.

_**Shēngxiào**_

"This scrolled helped me get over my resentment towards you, because I understood what you were and I waited years for you to tell me and you didn't. Even when I left Gongmen for my 30 years of banishment, I kept this scroll with me."

Her eyes drawn to the parchment, hooves slid across the hem of the rolls.

"Shen this is private, documents on the Chinese zodiac is forbidden."

"Nothing is forbidden from me. I kid you not, there is absolutely nothing in that scroll that you already don't know. Which leads me to my _**third** _and final _assumption_, zodiacs _cannot_ die from murder. The injury I gave Viper should have killed her, if the incision didn't get her, the massive blood loss would have been the cause…but she is still here, healthy as ever and lively too. Zodiacs can die from natural causes, this only happens once another animal has been appointed as a replacement."

A bone chilling shiver ran through her body, Shen's eyes looked so lifeless as he spoke about the zodiacs to her, "how do you know that, unless you…"

"Tested it?" He finished for her a smile curved in his beak went up, "I'll answer you in a poem, because it's so much better _executed_ that way…"

**Once a upon a time, there were two bad little bunnies**

**A boy bunny and a girl bunny and they stole items from Shen's room**

**It was their choice that brought upon their unfortunate doom**

**You see, a scent is strong and lingers on everything in sight**

**A knowledge everyone knows, but they focused on Viper's delight**

**Oh yes the lady will be happy to have the items returned, her heart adored**

**Too bad their screams went on…ignored**

**A king is not to be made a fool, to have his servants disobey**

**So he must punish, so they never be led astray **

**Things come with a price and thievery is high**

**That's why one of those bad little bunnies**

**Had to die**

Dazhong sat up from her chair and dashed out of the room, leaving Shen to briskly walk out of the room to finally turn in for the night.

OOO

**A/N: Wow I know another long chapter, I do have to say—DO NOT STEAL MY POEM, I created that just for this fic, so please have some courtesy and don't be a dick. If you like it that's fine and if you want to use it ask first and credit me. Poetry is just something I love and Shen spouting a dark poem from his sinister peacock mind is just BOSS.**

**To be honest, I do believe Shen can trick and test people just to see how loyal they are. He wanted to see if those around him will take advantage of his **_**'condition'**_** to those that did, well you know what happens in the poem. Over all Shen is a mind ninja, bad-MOFO. I mean, if Shen can survive a cannon falling on him, which will be touched on in the fic. I'm sure he can take a vase to the head XD yeah it will hurt him, but he's taken a lot in the movie, the fic should be no different.**

**Ohhhh—the Furious Five is drawing near ^U^**

**Hmmm...something must of happened when Shen went back to the market.  
><strong>

**Also any questions please PM me, I always try and get to them and answer back the best way I can.**

OOO

**Shēngxiào:** _better known in English as the Chinese Zodiac, is a scheme, a systematic plan of future action, that relates each year to animal and its reputed attributes, according to a 12-year mathematical cycle. It has wide currency in several East Asian countries such as China, Vietnam, Korea and Japan._

**Taijijian: **_is a straight two-edged sword used in the training of the Chinese martial art Taijiquan. The straight sword, sometimes with a tassel and sometimes not, is used for upper body conditioning and martial training in traditional Taijiquan schools. The different family schools have various warmups, forms and fencing drills for training with the jian._

OOO

_**XenomorphScar4**_: Thank you for wanting more, my dear. And yes Shen will get out of this but I think you know that after reading this fic.

_**Ngoc Chau:**_ Thank you! Here's another chapter for you

_**WinxGirl**_: Well this is a very long story so I'm not going to rush anything or else it will just fall apart. A six year hidden imprisonment is something that to be handled with care. Shen knows her scent, obviously XD so if she touches him he'll know that she's been there. Making things bad for Po, Viper and Hao. Soon, the remaining Five will get there and the next chapter will feature them more.

_**Kiki Mink: **_Thank sis, thank you *bows* I love your comments.

_**Guest: **_Hey thanks for the, smiley emoticon ^U^ with words or smiles every comment means a lot to me.

_**Shadow: **_Hey I understand, my chapters are pretty lengthy, so not finishing the whole chapter is no surprise because I do the same when I read long fics ^U^ but thank you. I'm glad you already like the first half of it. And a big thank you for checking out my gallery on Deviantart, I'm so flattered.


	19. Betrayal

**A/N: Okay it's been two months since I updated and well as much as I like to update more. I do have college and with my desire to be a Mortician and work in a Funeral Home, fanfics aren't going to pay my intuition. So if I do take a while to update, just be patient, I am not abandoning this story, heck no; I put way too much time and effort into this story to just drop it. But please don't send me PM's telling me to update; I am not a 5 year old who needs constant reminding. I'll update on my own time. I'm not going anywhere so don't rush me.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, please enjoy the fic.**

**OOO**

_Her eyes hazy by the deep kiss, wrapping her tail along his fragile wing, she tugged him further to the personal bed of the 'Queen's' room. The peacock did not refuse her, if any, the bold signal created a sea of kisses along her figure, from him. Pulling away from Viper, she gave him an expression of confusion while his beak curved up into a flirtatious smile._

_A dark shadow hovered over the female, as the bed became consumed by the dusky obscurity. His train stood high against the warm colors the fireplace shaded on the both of them. Her cold-blooded body ached for a heated temperature, to draw her away from the winter's cruel icy breath. She eyed the display with an airy sigh; the delicate feathers would sway individually. The red and black markings, definitely reminds her of black and red cherries that have fallen on a snowy ground._

_His crimson eyes roamed her neck, as he waited for her to give him that motion of permission. Viper slithered over to him, gently rubbing her head under his chin, she moved away from him till her neck is in the spot in front of his beak, where her head used to be. Wasting no time, Shen clamped a bit roughly against her neck, hoping she will not escape from an opportunity she willingly opened to him…_

OOO

Sounds of water splashing came from a candle lit bathroom. Dunking her head back into the sink, the cold water soothed the burning feeling in her face. Viper did this action over ten times, and the burning blush will come back. She couldn't sleep, and the cause of it are dreams…of—of Shen. That kiss messed with her plans and opened up her blinded eyes. Now that her memories have returned to her in the dead of night, she has to find a way out of here before Chinese New Year arrives. Shen knows what she is, so there are two options. The first is to get out of here with Yin Wei, Ten-Ten and Cai Han, along with Po. The second—Viper gulped, hard to bring herself to think about it…the second option is to kill Shen. Just like she promised from the start, when he tore her group apart.

The past events shattered her cold heart…

'_I can't—killing him will do no good for my soul or the souls of the city'_ Viper pushed the second choice away. His undefined feelings for her are the main reason why she cannot bring herself to do it. He knew the whole time; Shen could have abused her like he did before. Getting to know who she used—no, who she is now…shifted a path inside his heart. Just like getting to know him did something to her. The grudge in her heart subsided to the point of disappearance. She can no longer hate him for an action that took place years ago.

It was seeing Po alive that triggered her mercy.

"I thought he was dead, for six long years—I truly thought I lost a family member." Her soft voice broke hoarsely.

She slithered back and forth.

The warrior came to a conclusion, she will leave the palace, but she will free the servants first. She needs Yin Wei and Ji for this to be pulled off—oh and good old Dazhong. Four days until the festival, meaning the time of acting is now! Starting…with Ten-Ten.

Opening the large door, she quietly closed it; she has to be careful with moving about. Shen's room is right next door to hers. Going further down the hallway, Viper came face to face with the servant door from previously. Rubbing her tail against the smoothed dark wood; before it was jagged and old and its once rusty looking bolts, now polished.

Reaching to pull the door, Viper remembered last time she tried.

Rapping lightly on the door, she waited for an answer.

No one came to her call.

This is becoming a lot more difficult, with knocking repeatedly while looking over her body to make sure no guards come. Why won't Ten-Ten open up?

When all hope was almost lost for her, the door slowly opened up. Viper slithered in, her fluttering heart dropped down to her stomach. The whole room was empty, ruffled torn sheets tattered against the floor, some in pieces. Beds where either broken by having the legs snapped off or tipped over.

Looking down on the stone floor, dark dried blood smeared the surface. There are a lot of smear marks all over the place. The walls—oh fuck! The walls has bloody hoof prints, though dried, the whole scene disturbed her, cause last time she came here, servants once occupied the place. Sunken eyes, so deep into their skulls, malnourished bodies and tearful pleas…pleas for her help.

"What the hell happened here?" She whispered.

Rustling from behind, had Viper crouching in her signature martial arts pose. Creeping from the shadows is Ten-Ten. The female bunny is covered head to toe with dried blood; however there are no signs of gashes or scratches. Her ears no longer stood up, it hung limply against her waist.

Clothes, were barely wearable. Shredded so badly that the servant dress would fall off any moment.

"Ten-Ten" Viper slithered over to the trembling rabbit, "what happened? Where's Cai Han?"

"We—waited for you, all of us. We waited for your scroll…and you never came. No matter how much we help, I kind of knew, we wouldn't be saved."

Viper's tail fell to the floor, as Ten-Ten raised her head, a stitched cut ran across her right cheek. The medical cleanup must have been from one of the nurses in the palace. Shen would never let his helpers run around with open wounds. Blood diseases can spread fast.

"He knows…so much about us. He's not supposed to and yet he does. He found out so easily, the action of doing so doesn't even hurt him."

"He who? Ten-Ten please tell me, what happened to the others and your mate?"

"We protected you, we didn't want him to have you, because we knew he'll never let you go if he found out. About you—and the Zodiac."

"But Ten…he does know."

Viper guessed correctly that _'him'_ she is referring to is indeed Shen.

"He knows so much about…"

Viper watched as Ten-Ten repeated the same sentence three times before doing anything about it, "stop saying that over and over, tell me what happen!?" her voice dropped to a silence hiss, she had to get a hold of herself.

"You are no hero—we are not heroes. I don't know why I expected you to be one. Zodiacs are not born saviors, so why suspect that you are different?"

Viper turned her back to the rabbit, this is not the homecoming she hoped. Whenever Viper would ask about Cai Han or the others, she would repeat a sentence multiple times. Never giving her a proper answer.

Staring at the ground, her eyes ascended back to the snake.

"I would have never put such a great responsibility like this on myself—so why did I have the nerve to think it would be okay for you? The loss of my baby—my only little child, it what drove me to madness, dragging my mate along."

The bluish color of her sclera became more apparent as her pupil shrunk. She had no idea Ten-Ten was a mother…

"He took her from me, when he made those…those fire breathing weapons. Cannons, that's what he likes to call them. Giving those creations a name, like its deserving of it."

Viper listened attentively, she never had time to sit here and learn about the couple's story. The mother spoke highly of her little one, Mei Ming, darling girl she was. Shedding tears that trickled down her chin, a cannon ball went off course, slamming into the bakery. A small establishment like that, did not stand a chance. With the oils and fires of the weapon, it created a mass wild fire. City citizens and wolves struggled to put it out but once the fire died, going back to hell from once it came. It took all those whom were inside…

Until one body was recovered, if one could call it a _'body'_ the charred remains formed that of a child, black crisp bones showed through the melting sizzled flesh. Her cute eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers, burned out of her skull. Ten-Ten described how her child's body's formation was found, in a crawling position. She was trying to fight her way out of the engulfing flames. A seven year old battling for her own life, if Ten could switch places and let her child live, she wouldn't be here right now.

It all happened from a simple miscalculation.

"She was going to be eight…"

How depressing, losing a child to an incident like that, it wasn't bad enough that she died but finding the carcass. Viper may have a scar that will linger in her mind forever, how it came to be, but as someone's daughter…she cannot imagine how it would be, finding her offspring dead. What if this is how her family feels? She hasn't showed up in nearly a year and to them she might as well be dead.

"I want to get you out of here…"

"No." It was all the rabbit said until answering a little less sternly.

"But…"

"Respect my decision Viper, he knows what we are, running away will do no good. Hopefully The Cycle will put me out of my misery and find a new replacement for the zodiac rabbit, and let me reunite with my family."

Her green eyes glowered down at her, watching the rabbit sluggishly get onto her bed. The only furniture in the whole room that is still intact. Cai Han…he's not okay, something happened to him, Viper has this ill feeling in the pit of her empty stomach that the male rabbit is deceased. Please, pleading in her mind, don't let that be the case. Ten-Ten, lost her freedom, her child, her ability to reproduce and now her own mate.

Okay if Cai Han is dead—what the hell happened to everyone else? Oh shit, don't tell her they were killed along with Cai Han!

"There is nothing you can do for me, but I will make a distraction…it's an act that I'm good at, and perfected throughout the years being here," her voice dropped into a dangerous octave, "it is fate for me to save you, we are brethren, after all."

"You'll be killed if you stay here."

"No I won't, Viper—zodiacs cannot be murdered, they can only die naturally through old age or when a replacement has been chosen."

Viper inched closer to the shaken mammal, "help me understand your words, what is this 'replacement'…"

"I have no time to speak to you on that matter, go get the key from the goat, that enough will be your ticket out of here, for you."

"I can't, the plans suddenly changed I have to wait…"

"You mustn't delay, Shen knows and he will keep you from leaving—your value is much more important than anything he is telling you. The peacock royals are descendants of the Phoenix…they are drawn to those whom are born descendants of the Dragon, those whom are serpents. The more you stay near Shen, he will show signs of insanity. Though him being a bird means he is very good at hiding his illnesses, be it physical or mental. It's an instinct we rabbits harbor, as well."

Viper slithered onto the bed, her tail draped against her arm, the only way she could comfort—though it made nothing better.

"My family descended from the Dragon…"

"Then you must leave now," Ten pulled away from her, the news startled the widowed lady, "the hour is now, you must not wait…" she stopped mid-sentence, her nosed twitched uncontrollably, seeing the culprit poking out from underneath the hem of Viper's night robe. She launched her arm out and ripped the garment from its hiding place.

"His scent, your scent… it wreaks."

Viper stayed silent as the special and expensive ribbon, now laid in the tight grasp of the angry mammals grip. "This—so this is why you've never came for us!" Her voice rose a bit, not caring if the danger of being heard rotted in the air, "You chose to dance with the devil than save the ones that stood and fell for you." Her paws shook.

Her lips did not part to speak, and even if they could, what could she say? 'Sorry?' that won't be good enough for her, "he gave it to me, I didn't know anything about it. And I tried to come for you but Shen wouldn't leave me alone. Ten-Ten, there is nothing I can do to fix what happened…"

"Oh there is a way," Her eyes looked at Viper's with a powerful fire of hate, "hurt him."

"What?" her sweet voice dripped with a painful realization of where this is leading to.

The serpent warrior backed up a bit hoping to get off the bed. Ten-Ten, roughly grabbed her tail, squeezing so hard the circulation was cut off, "you heard me, Viper. Hurt that bastard. Kill his emotions; make him weep the way I did, when he took my child and mate!"

Shoving the ribbon into Viper, the snake feared the push might make her fall off the bed, so she curled her tail in Ten's grip.

"Burn it."

'_Burn it?'_ she said nothing audible but her silence only made Ten-Ten madder.

"If you don't do it, then you have turned your back on China and the people who braved this man's injustice. Which includes yourself."

That dug deep into Viper's soul, Shen has done so many things to her, the scar alone would have driven her insane had it not been for that memory shortage. In days she learned a lot about herself, a trait she always abide by and it took what he had said hours ago, to help with her cognizance.

"Mind letting go of my tail?" her voice nipped at the rabbit with a poison of her own.

"Only if you don't mind giving me and answer, if not," She snarled, "We can both stay in here till the wolf guards find you. Giving the impression of treason will make Shen doubt your honesty and loyalty to him, creating hatred all on its own."

"I'm tired of creating hate; hate is what got me here in the first place."

"Just burn it." Ten-Ten ignored Viper's words.

Releasing the grip she had on Viper, the snake exited the gloomy room, leaving the rabbit alone in the darkness she created for herself. Viper regretted going to the servant room, what was revealed to her is not what she expected.

OOO

Standing over the entrance of the fire place, the fiery embers taunted her, urged her feed them the silky gift. Ten-Ten's harmful words kept ringing in her head. If she were to destroy the ribbon, not only will it hurt Shen's feelings, because he will want to see her dance with it and it will kill her conscious. Had he given her this item months ago, she would gladly thrown it into the fire. But now—she could not hurt this bird, not this way. Especially when he had countless opportunities to use her aliment against her, he chose not to.

He came out and told her the truth, risking her hating him even more. Shen is a lot of things, but that moment proved he does have some dignity for others. Viper wants to get out without causing more problems. Even though she can put Shen in a problematic position as well; using Shanti and Naja for protection, she will not. Something about the snake couple…actually the wife, to be more precise. She really hates Shen. It came as no surprise to Viper, that Shanti may harbor a deep rooted discrimination towards peafowls. The conversation with Deshi unlocked that assumption to a truthful fact.

But why?

Besides Shen, Deshi hasn't shown any distrustful behavior, and even if he did, Viper would never condemn hatred for all, just because of the idiocy of one. Her heart feels that is unjustifiable, however Viper would be lying if she said she didn't fear the Indian queen. Her nobility does make the warrior feel small.

'_Funny, I can stand up to the Emperor of China but I can't stand up to the Indian Queen.' _

Viper stood proudly in front of the fireplace for a few more minutes, before retreating to her bed. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw the door cracked a bit.

'_What the…I swear, I closed that door—Shen.' _Viper huffed mentally.

Seriously, she can't even have a nice moment alone without having that peeping cock spying on her. Rushing over to the door, with a swift pull, the snooper wasn't the white ruler at all. This character made her stomach turn, in a very uncomfortable way.

The colorful peacock, staggered in front of the door, giving her an embarrassed smile.

"D-Deshi," her lips turned into a dangerous frown, "why were you peeping on me?!" Viper's voice raised so loud, her voice bounced off the empty corridor.

The peacock's crest drooped at being caught. True he was peeping at her, she's so beautiful and the large setting of her room made the _'queen'_ status so natural for the snake, seeing how she presents herself.

"It's way past midnight, you need to leave," thinking she was about to close the door, Deshi let out a sigh of relief…until she opened up again, her face twisted in a dark snarl, "and if I ever catch you peeping on me, I'll report you to your rulers. I don't like having an audience when I'm in the safety of my room."

"You are right, it is way past midnight; it's six o' clock in the morning, to be exact," the tone he spoke in, did not make the frown on her face go away; the facial muscles strained the negative expression even more. He simply shrugged at her imposing posture.

What has gotten into this bird!? First creeping up on her in the hallway, which led to an informative conversation but Viper is not going to give this peacock the chance to do whatever he pleases…and the next time he attempts to kiss her, she's going to slap him right in his face. She is to be treated with respect and not some observing experiment for some fowl with a serpent fetish!

"Ma'am, I didn't mean to give the impression of intrusion; that is the last thing I want to imprint in your mind. My majesty, Naja is with me."

Viper shoved the door further away from the frame, revealing a smiling cobra. She swallowed hard, he must have been there the whole time when she accused his adviser. Shaking her head lightly—still, it isn't right to peep at someone. Shen could have been in here. Good thing Shen came to her early into the night and not in the morning. Feh, knowing Shen he's always ten steps ahead of everyone.

He even had her fooled, thinking he lost his memories.

She felt a pang of stupidity, thinking Shen and her would be in the _'same boat'_ together. Enduring the struggles and maybe, learning a bit about one another…nope, it was just Viper. Flying solo as always.

"It was Shanti's idea to check up on you, before we leave today." The Indian ruler came in between the two youngsters.

"I thought you and Shanti were staying for the festival, I hope everything is alright with the country." Viper voiced her sentiment towards the snake couple.

"Oh yes, we have some stuff that needs to be dealt with immediately but that is not the reason why we are departing so prematurely. Shanti and I are being affected by the snow here in China. In all my years of visiting Gongmen, we never went through a snow fall this heavy before and it is irritating my mate. I wish not to put her through anymore days of restless sleeping from these cold temperatures."

Naja further explained that India is a tropical country where snowfall is rare in certain parts, however in the part they rule in, it is snow free all year long. Naja then mentioned their son has been co-ruling for them whenever they go on these trips to Gongmen. Rajasi, the youngest male to their respected dynasty.

"Shanti is more focused on getting that boy an arranged mate." Naja pointed out plainly.

Viper winced at that word, she will never get used to hearing it, and knowing that Shanti is okay with it.

"No need to voice your opinion, dearie. Shanti explained to me about your feelings on arrangements," His calm closed eyes, opened up to Viper. Gold jewels brimming with sweet kindness, "however our son is very stubborn and this is our last resort, he is the last remaining of our bloodline. Shanti cannot have any more children; even if she could, I wouldn't risk, especially at our age."

If he is the youngest of the males, how can he be the last? What happened to the other children?

"It's best not to doddle on personal matters for long." Naja grinned even more.

To Viper it appeared sad, she imagined clear tears sliding down his cheek. As interesting as the topic intrigued her mind, it's rude to speak any further than what the king gave her. Learning about Shen was different, she really felt what ever happened to those children—the story of them did not have a happy ending.

She had hoped to learn more about Shanti, even if her very presence scared her. It must be the vital organ that sticks out of the top of her mouth. Fangs.

'_No…focus on what is now, the present, things that can be corrected.'_ Viper constantly reminded herself that, so she wouldn't drift over to thinking about her father. That disappointed face, it was the very last feature she pictured him with. It rumbled the insides of her unsettling stomach, she missed her parents dearly.

Like how a runaway child would feel after realizing their mistake. She wished she didn't leave angry, leaving with a sinister core burning for Shen's lifeless head in her tail's firm grip. Even with the avalanche ready to eat him up—she still couldn't do it. She couldn't let him die, even with that stupid excuse of not letting Mother Nature take care of his _'pitiful life'_, now after everything she'd witness from him…

Viper would—will not hurt one strand on his feathers. Maybe, it is for the best that the rulers are leaving, she will not have the _'ones'_ she can go to and expose Shen to. He doesn't need her exposing him, for he exposed her of her true self, through selflessness. An act she never saw in him…but every reward has a price. That price is whether or not she'll be able to reunite with the ones she loves. These _'feelings'_ Shen is surfacing to, that are seeping in her path's direction, of being the zodiac it created a steel crossroad for her. She is sure of going on with her decision, but Viper is very sure that road will not open for her until her brain has been clog with so many visuals of Shen, to the point that making the choice will be difficult—heart wrenching, even.

Viper softly murmured the white fowl's name, her gentle lips moving for those simple four letters.

Naja and Deshi saw the lady's composure and quiet, still figure. The cobra reached out and rocked the small pit viper a bit.

"Huh? Wha-what happened?"

"You were dazed, Viper." Naja informed her quietly.

Deshi observed her slumping body, "maybe you should go back to sleep," his wine eyes narrowed in disbelief as shook her head.

"I've had enough sleep," she lied, Viper couldn't go back to sleep, not without saying goodbye to both Shanti and Naja; her luminous green eyes darted slowly away from the peacock, her nerves rattling oddly, she didn't like finding him by her door—but assuming it was Shen first, her assumptions had a taste of playfulness to them. Like she was hoping for some early morning arguing. In her warm toasty room—just the two of them, alone…holding her body like he did last night. Her face warmed but didn't blush as she thought of his warm tongue pressing against hers. Never had a male give her a kiss so wistful; leaving her body and mind, trembling.

"I rather stay awake to watch Shanti and you depart. I dare to say, I wish you and her stayed for the festivities, I never seen the royal cobras party before." Her lips tugged into an innocent smile.

Naja chuckled, rubbing the end of his tail against the top of her head, "my dear, if you were to come over to India, you'll see just how eccentric we can be," oh the invitation sounded to good to pass up.

"And I'll bring Shen along, and I'll make him party and have fun." Viper giggled at the thought of Shen trying to keep up with any kind of music. He may be a master on the battle field but dancing must be a foreign object to him.

Then again, Viper lovingly sighed mentally, he is full of surprises.

Deshi frowned, offend with her even considering bringing Shen to his homeland. Just the thought of it made him want to gag. Naja gave her his signature laugh of approval, "really child? If you bring that bird to India—forget the dance floor, that alone proves you hold a strong hold on him."

Right when he said that, the corners of Viper's eyes lifted in shock, as Shen's smooth words coursed through her veins.

'_I don't know what these feelings are, I hope to one day find out. But when I do and I reveal them to you, don't judge me on what I've done in the past, or what I am doing now, or even what I will do in the future. And I will not do the same to you.'_

"Yeah, a strong hold on him," her sentenced faded in thin air.

'_Just like the same hold he has on me'_

Excusing herself to be properly dressed for when the couple leaves, her chamber doors closed shut.

**Xx**

Shen closed his door quietly, after the conversation between the three dispersed. Twirling the sharp staff effortlessly in his wings, slit eyes of doom; loomed over at the wall at the opposite end of his chamber, picturing that teal peacock there, sliced and diced into a million pieces. That little brat was spying on Viper and Shen disapproves of some dingy male coming onto his territory. And he wasn't even referring to the snake, but being in his place in general. The young looking peacock wasn't here before when the royal snakes did their yearly visit. Being an adviser is a big accomplishment educational wise. Deshi must know the workings of politics and the use of manipulation, often performed.

Shen perfected the art since he was a little chick. Deshi is merely a subordinate to his rulers. Deshi's life hangs on a thin, barely visible string…even Shanti gave him the cue to kill the squirt if anything goes wrong. As tempting as the action feels and makes his dark thoughts bounce around like child that had too much sugar—the serpents are not always known for their liability. Surely Viper is an exception to the theory.

First thing he must do is fix that peeping problem the other peacock has started growing accustomed to. He praises the green female for threatening him; she has a way with putting others in their places when it is called for. Standing her ground to another is fascinating to watch, though leniency is another reflection he sees in her.

Her threat is only valid if the rulers stay, now that they are voyaging their departure, leaving their tiger shaman and peacock adviser behind, nothing she can say will be strong enough to protect her words.

It will be the infamous battle of _'he said—she said.'_

Shen dressed himself in his usual white robe; brandishing his blades before securing them into the slots on the inside of his clothes. The metal _'clicking'_ of his iron claws, created a menacing effect as he crept silently down a different hallway.

Leading him to the factory.

He does not need the hassle of wolf guards following at his heels, plus melting the metal at the size he has in mind won't be problematic. The blue prints circulated in his mind, coming up with the right measurements, as Viper's door frame appeared in front of him.

**Xx**

Sitting cross legged in the middle of her room, the silent tiger's golden eyes glowed intensely in the semi-darkened room. Breathing in the cinnamon scents that burn on the top surface of the twelve candles that surrounded her in a circle. All twelve lit up, but as she chanted words that would be hard to translate. Suddenly out of the twelve candles, five quickly snuffed out into a weak thin smoke, as the seven others went into a brighter blaze of flames.

Slowly the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"We are coming together a lot sooner, Chinese New Year not till February," she knew why, the thought only made her smile like an expecting mother, "first time in years, a female will be reigning over the snake."

Bayarmaa, closed her eyes and concentrated, "okay horse, I sense you somewhere hiding in this snowbound city," her soft rounded black ears twitched uncontrollably, "hn, I guess, I wouldn't call it _hiding_—I don't know what you are up too Taijijian, knowing you…" her feline eyes narrow dangerously as the war horse came to view, her smirk grew.

"It will certainly be quite entertaining."

The horse flowed out of her mind as Shen came to her senses. That peacock did not give the elderly tiger the warmest welcoming; he has many attributes she is used to. Days have passed without seeing the bird—it surprised the shaman how the aura around him had tipped slightly. Yeah, there is that cold chill of death, that will forever stain his soul, but she shrugged it off.

There are no saints in this universe only how one perceives their actions to be justified as so. In Shen's case, she found it nerve wrecking trying to crack the code in this bird's aura. Those with strong wills; will not allow her to enter their chakras.

Getting up from her relaxed position so fast, air snuffed out the rest of the candles. Placing her hat snugly on top on her soft head, the black markings around her eyes, aged over time; made her look tired and worn out. Much different from how she feels, if any, the tiger feels quite eccentric.

Opening her door, her wrinkled lips lifted up as she bowed respectfully at the snake couple, "departing so soon, my majesties?"

Shanti's half-lidded eyes did not shift from their position, "yes, and you are to follow the strict orders given to you in the meeting; I'm sure you know them already," her eyes followed to Deshi, "unlike _others_."

As much as the tiger found the peacock's attitude aggravating; sympathy poured to him. Young one should know the queen's protectiveness towards the pit viper. Whether Deshi's motives are innocent curiosity or _something_ else, it angered Shanti greatly. Bayarmaa's room is next door to Deshi's and her rulers; being in-between, she heard the whole conversation. It seems his scent got on Viper. The cobras did not care how it got there; the fact that it was him, she smelled—he had to be punished.

Shanti from what she has seen is not a violent queen by force; but from the action others do around her. Both Naja and Shanti's voices are distinguishable during the conversation; the king always keeping calm no matter the situation, while his tender mate, unravels in front of the bird. Though no physical attacks were heard, Bayarmaa knew some action had taken place, the silence fell too sudden.

"I will have the guards escort you to whatever destination you desire to take." Shen's voice broke over the top of Deshi's head.

"That won't be necessary, Emperor Shen. I'll be seeing my royals out to their designated path," Deshi bowed politely, "however I appreciate the offering of escorts, but it is not needed." Raising his body up, he delivered to Shen, a cheesy, fake smile.

The colorless bird swept passed the adviser; his red eyes sent the colorful fowl a glare of disfavor. It toned down when the snakes voiced their opinion in agreement with the younger peafowl.

"Very well," Shen nodded in acceptance to their decision, "at least let me do the honors of escorting you off the palace premises." His offer earned him a kind smile from both rulers, Shanti is _slightly _impressed by the fowl's insistent gratitude. It reminds her too much of how Naja acts, oh dear heavens—don't tell her the cobra is rubbing off on him! She mentally jested.

A few wolf guards picked up their stuff with care while the Shanti gave them a soft _'thank you'_ while her husband for some uncanny reason, decided to have a _'pow-wow'_ with Hao. Shrugging it off, it can't be helped. Her hubby has always been the social butterfly.

Slithering in silence for a bit, her eyes roamed to Shen, "winter is approaching fast," the bird gave her a little nodded in agreement. This gave her the opening of bringing up the topic of Viper, "climates of low temperatures can be quite uncomfortable to certain species—especially ones of _'cold blood'_, as you can see this year's winter is unbearable; unlike the other winters that has visited upon Gongmen's lands when we stayed."

"Hmm, where exactly are you leading this conversation too?" Shen did not dare narrow his eyes at a fellow royal; it will give the impression of hostility. Not the best emotion to leave someone while they make their voyage.

Shanti's lime green eyes sparked as a flash of haughtiness trotted in the fine grassy fields, known as her _'pride'_, "it's not where I'm leading the conversation to but whom—I want to discuss Viper's well-being with you."

Lifting his long eyebrows, he never heard the queen's opinion on Viper, even though he can tell the female cobra has an air of protectiveness when around the green tree viper. She must really care about her brethren.

"Go on, Shanti."

"Thank you, I can tell she is a strong snake, obviously she is built for battling the elements. So winter in China is something I am not concerned about, she needs not my dotting on her health tolerance. I am more concerned about the season that comes after Winter…"

"And that would be, Spring."

"That's right, a time of the year that remains of an importance to our bloodlines. Season that creates and brings forth offspring. Mating season is what I want to discuss with you before our leave—are there any snakes in Gongmen? I'm asking, because the population has grown and brought in various species that did not inhabit the land before."

A pregnant silence drifted between the two of them. Shanti eyed Shen, her body language changed into a very business-like, posture, "Shen you are taking a large amount of time to answer my question, are there any male snakes in Gongmen?"

Both Naja and Hao cut their conversation short, before engaging into the one formed by the Indian Queen and Chinese Emperor.

"Problem dearie?" The male cobra nudged his mate lovingly.

"If Shen doesn't answer the question I ask, there might just be one."

Gulping Shen averted his eyes to the side—wish he didn't, cause Deshi is right there curiously waiting for the anticipated answer. Shanti explained in detail of the different species living here and is currently asking Shen about the topic of male snakes.

It did not take Shen long to see exactly where Shanti is going. She's looking for a suitor for Viper. Being her godparents, unless given consent by her actual parents! Viper will never let this woman run her future like that, she's a grown lady, she can pick whomever she wants.

"There are no serpents in Gongmen. The only reptiles that are living in the province are crocodiles and alligators. I welcome all species into my lands, snakes are just not interested in the commodities the city offers," shifting his attention back to Shanti , his back straightened, " that question brings me to my own, why are you asking about mating seasons and whether or not snakes are living in my area, especially directing it to Master Viper?"

"Are you matchmaking behind her back?" His red orbs glared dangerously at her.

Hao and Deshi's faces showed a shocking expression.

"I am doing no such thing. I am just concerned, if there are no males around to court her, she'll have to leave Gongmen to find a desired suitor," her thin lips once formed a neutral smile, curved up into a ridiculing smile, "another green viper."

Shen's stunted silence is a given approval for Shanti to go on…

"That is how nature intended and male green pit vipers are notoriously found in our lands, in India. Viper comes from a warrior lineage, there are tons of men in our land—men whom will waste no time getting to know her…"

"Is that what she wants? You're talking about courtship and breeding and yet you are counting one important person out…the lady, herself. I hang around Viper time to time and she not once mentioned marriage, I'm beginning to get the hint that she doesn't even want it," Hao shrugged his large shoulders, "some woman just aren't cut out for marriage."

A soft rattling erupted from her throat, a signal Naja took the chance to jump at.

"Calm down Shanti." He wrapped his tail around hers, taming the fire that almost went feral.

"Plus is doesn't matter, she's already married." Shen announced glumly.

"She's spoken for? But I didn't smell a scent on her of her significant mate." Shanti pried a part Shen's statement, the bird obviously ignored her.

Deshi boldly shook his head, "but that's impossible, she couldn't be spoken for…"

"Well she is you little runt." The royal peacock snarled.

"Runt?! My train is bigger than yours and you have the gull to call me a…"

"Silence Deshi," Naja's calm face turned to the advisor, "best not to forget the warning my wife gave you in the meeting, and it still stands even when we are here. Now stay silent until we leave." The last part may have sounded harsh, but Naja does care for the fowl and wouldn't want him enduring the wrath of either Shanti; when they get back to India, or Emperor Shen; during his stay of the construction of the ship.

"Hey why is everyone standing in the middle of the hallway?"

Shen's crest fanned out perfectly as her lovely voice reached his ears. Viper came slithering to them, wearing a white qi pao of thicker material, it has a long train that traveled a foot behind her. On the back in dark silver threading, created the phoenix; stopping next to Shen, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

The way the lights bounced off her outfit; shimmering the silver threads. The high demanded material is nothing compared to the warmth her smile brought to his own beak.

"Good morning Viper, pretty early to be up—don't you think?" Hao smirked at her, watching give him that confused _'huh?'_ expression.

"Oh—ahem, well I just wanted to say goodbye to Shanti and Naja. Naja informed me that they will be leaving…even though I don't want them too." She sounds so childish saying that; pushing the feeling away, she joined the group.

"I want to at least walk with them." She stood between the two cobras.

Shanti felt a twinge in her heart; oh heavens, she wants to just take her to India. There she can be free and enjoy the culture her kind has been raised upon. However it cannot be helped, she is not her child, she belongs to Jiao Long and Hui Ying. If the queen could make one wish, it will be to have Viper safe and sound with her family.

Her existence in the palace is beyond farfetched.

Damnit, politics always brings in the toughest choices. Protection is needed in her country and the artillery Shen has are more than enough to keep everyone calm. Strange how, possessive he became whenever topics involve Viper's life; it's like he—feels for her?

No. The very thought is ludicrous.

Peacocks stay with peahens and snakes stay with snakes. It is in their blood to be attracted to their own kind. To go against that…is going against Order. Shen, she needs no worry. He will marry a lady hen whom will make him happy and bring heirs to his country. As for Viper, even if she does not take marriage into consideration, there is no harm in courting.

Does she think of her species to be superior to peafowls…well of course. But this isn't about her and her views on life; it's about Viper and what her future holds.

Walking quietly to the side of Deshi, Bayarmaa stared at the two characters; Viper indeed felt the heart-filled stare of the white peacock and will start to bring up topics of everyday life; anything and everything—just so she won't have to look him the eyes.

The tips of her ears wiggled lightly, her slim tail swayed back and forth. She never thought an aura like this would radiate from _him_! Hmm, if only the Soothsayer was here…

"I see no one invited me to this nice gathering."

Bayarmaa rolled her eyes playfully, _'well speak of the devil'_ she muttered in her mind.

The group of seven stop for the eighth member to join them; by the time they reached the place gates, their group grew to twelve as two gorillas and two wolves joined as escorts. There is no fall for this morning, it is both a shame and a blessing; if the snow gets any higher Gongmen City will become an icy fortress, even if Viper can't hide the sheer happiness of seeing snow.

Very unusual for her species—then again she's always been an unusual woman.

A large carriage being pulled their way, stopped once reaching the two royal snakes.

Shanti hugged Viper, "time is definitely not on our side, take care my godchild," pulling away from her, Viper's astonished expression is exactly the way her mind showed Shanti. Naja, anxious to hug the dear, little snake; didn't waste any time doing so.

"Mmmm…my godparents? I didn't even know my parents even assigned one's to me and my sisters…"

Naja's gold eyes dimmed a bit, "Your parents a very good friends of ours, and you are only under our care—not your sisters," he saw her lips move to question him, the ice cold wind picked up as to bastardize the moment, "so much we want to tell you but like my wife said, time is not on our side."

It did crumble Viper's expectancy of an explanation.

Naja finally let go, "your father will be so proud to know that you've found a mate—we didn't have to step in after all."

"What? I haven't found a mate…"

Shen's heart skipped a beat; as Shanti whom had already climbed into the carriage, pop her head out at the confirmation of her single status, "you're not? But Shen said you were."

"I thought she was, isn't that other snake with the white brows and moustache, your mate?" Shen had an urge to bury himself deep in snow when Viper gave him a look that meant something to Hao, it caused the wolf backed away from the fowl.

"Why are you telling them about this fake husband of mine? The only snake that fits that description is my father, Jiao Long—also known as Grand Master Viper."

Every glass in Shen's mentality shattered, that snake! Is her father, he isn't her mate at all. How embarrassing—actually that word does not cover a small fraction of how he feels at the moment. He prayed for an avalanche to fall down on top of him.

Viper's frown deepened, "you know what? That isn't on my mind right now. What did you mean _'didn't have to step in'_," Her face scrunched up as Naja blinked a few times, finding her upsetting position, very unsettling.

"There is no time to explain." Shanti explained.

Hmph, that seems to be the sentence of the day, _'there is no time'_, she watched Shanti usher her mate into the carriage, two large horses after getting the signal from the rulers; they pushed against the snow at an alarmingly fast pace.

Shen turned around, raising his wings in the direction back to the palace. Hao walked in between them, Viper's soft features, hardened into a dark scowl, her eyes darted to the side. Picturing the wolf not being there, so her fiery eyes would burn the white bird to a crisp, Shen took notice and grew nervous.

Tugging the ends of the collar on his robe, he cleared his throat numerous times.

Hao grumbled strenuously, he'll choose to talk to the lady first. Viper sees him as some kind of companion—maybe he'll go as far to say, a friend. He didn't have to smell Deshi's body lingering behind the group. The little runt made grunts as he struggled to keep up.

"You okay back there?" The wolf didn't care about the bird, but the advisor is under their care and it will only receive them more distrust from the Indian country providing precious metal, if anything tragic were to befall the man.

Deshi used the wind to glide up the hills, going up the trail is more straining than descending; though—he's been trained to accustom worse. Landing perfectly next to Shen, he sniffled lightly, "I'm fine," it was all he could say at the moment.

His majesties are correct about the weather's unbearable cold. Deshi is not used to this wintery weather either, how can the citizens of China put up with it? He misses the warmth of the sun in India, taking shade underneath luscious trees. This is the longest he'll be away from home; homesickness is prevalent in his heart. Now the only thing he has to look forward to is following Shen around and jotting down whatever importance to the ship, and sending it off to be evaluated by the cobras.

His heartbeat tinkered fast, Deshi is not aware of Shen's past or the murders he committed, but Deshi knows in his own heart, Shen will use the queen's words against him; just to kill, out of…whatever feelings he is experiencing at the time of the confrontation.

Taking punishment from his rulers is one thing, but to take punishment from Shen—it made Deshi's spirit burn in anger and spite. Being a warrior, dying is a task he is to expect when that time comes. He will not let Shen or anyone else bully him. Will he take orders? Yes, but the ridiculing and bossing around is not an action he will tolerate.

Bayarmaa chuckled as she held an enlightening conversation with Dazhong. It is nice to have another elder living temporarily with them, and the soothsayer did not have to figure out that this is the tiger of the zodiac.

Keeping it to herself, Bayarmaa is very surprised that the goat of the zodiac is right here next to her! She assumed that the goat would have been a simple citizen in the city, which would have made it harder for her to go out to track them down. She sensed Dazhong as being _'one of them'_ and sure enough Dazhong sense the same with Bayarmaa.

The elder tiger saw the loneliness in the peacock's face, she graciously pulled Deshi into their group conversation. The bird at first didn't want to, but looking at his choices between Hao, Viper and Shen—the guards don't count…he chose the easier latter to deal with.

It took a little more time to reach the palace. When they did, an ebony horse, adorned heavily in battle armor, stood brave and tall against the many blades pointed on all directions of his person. His dark eyes aimed at Shen, neglecting the threats the palace guards made towards him. His eyes locked on Shen's in a harsh manner. The bird has no idea how much pride the horse had to release in order to come back to the palace—under Shen's ruling…_again_.

"Lower your weapons and bring him inside." Shen coldly ordered, walking passed the war horse.

"Sire is that wise?" One of the wolves slowly lowered his spear.

"In the future never question my orders, unless you want to brave a punishment for it." His red eyes glowed with all the white snow around him.

The wolf's tail tucked in between his legs as a ripple slid down his throat. The group of soldiers led the horse into the palace. With that settled, Shen asked Hao to give arrangements to the servants to prepare a room for the horse—who knows if he got any sleep, knowing him, the answer will be, nope.

Viper said nothing to Shen and it began to worry him; the scowl remained on her face. Whenever he made obvious gazes at her, she would angrily look in the opposite direction, with a little grumble and hiss, making her emotions quite grounded. She is mad—at Shen and the peacock did not like that her being furious with him. However he will deal with the matters pertaining to the horse, leaving her with the rest of the day to cool off before conversing with him.

**Xx**

****Later that morning after the war horse rested.

"Repeat that again?" He kept the haughty smile from creeping on his beak as the horse stifled a grunt, his serious expression darkened even more.

"I am requesting to return back to my post under your reign…"

"I know—I know, that's enough," his long robe trailed behind him as he stepped down the steps, leading from the tall thrown, with his train folding. His pride nibbled at him, he just wanted the horse to have that bitter taste in his mouth, the taste of eating his own words—now what were they again?

"Hmm. Funny I remembered during my first year of reigning, you left the post. Turning your back on me saying, I quote, "As long as you are ruling this country I will never show my allegiance to you", you walked off the premises, who knew five years later I would see you again" his beak finally curved up, snickering at the already enraged horse, "asking for the same job you tossed hastily away."

"At the time, I…" The war horse began to speak.

"Was disloyal to me then and you will be disloyal to me now. I may be an arrogant leader; however I know a loyal subject when I see one. Your ways are set in the ruling of Ko Zang Sun. You will always look at her as your _superior_—so no I will not give you back your post, but I will let you have your _'final'_ good bye with her." Shen finalized his sentence with a snap of his fingers; the throne doors burst open, revealing a light brown middle-aged boar, her eyes filled with warm tears.

"Taijijian?" her eyes must be playing a mean spirited trick on her. The war horse kneel before his fallen queen, he felt her cold hooves shakily reach out to touch the edge of his muzzle, "it really is you" her old voice rattled against the narrow passageway of her throat, "but why are you here?"

"I can answer that for you" Shen deliberately ruined the little reunion on purpose, the whole thing is making him ill. Maybe it's because, of the tension between himself and Viper.

Shen explained the whole thing, taking in the joy of watching her expression shift from disbelief to sadness. He came all this way just to see his _'queen'_ and if Viper or any of those females Shen associates himself with, were here, they'd all be cooing _'awes' _and giving him dirty looks that told him how much of a jackass he's being.

AH!

Too bad they aren't.

"Shame I have to send you off into the cold, but I'll do you a favor" Shen tossed the horse a small sack of gold, his red eyes relaxed as he smiled gleefully as the horse's dark eyes pierced into his.

"Least I can do for that one year you served under me."

Taijijian wanted to throw the bag at Shen, instead he picked it up, giving him a forced thank you. The two guards escorted him out of the throne room. Walking down the quiet hallway, the horse spotted the snake about to slither out of a room where he noticed the goat. The ends of his lips flashed upwards, before flowing back down, into his iconic frown.

Gripping the large sack of coins from his own pocket, he waited until he got a perfect view of her. Thankfully, Viper stared right at him, curious as to what is going on. Before she could birth out a question; swift like a hare, a black sack went sailing into her coiled body.

She couldn't believe how stupid the two wolf guards are, not to notice that transaction. Slithering into her own room to put the bag away in one of her clothes drawers. She caught a glimpse of a weird shaped latch on her door, leaving the dresser, she touched the golden mold on her door.

A pang of anger and hurt nipped at her heart.

He put a lock on her door—no, more like, he ordered the guards to do it while they were out biding goodbye to the royals. Rolling her eyes at the assumption. Nah, this is something Shen would do all on his own!

Viper took deep breaths as she made sure not to get angry and remembered his words, if he expects her not to judge him on the things he's done in the past, present and future, then it should work in her favor as well.

"I can tell you are not happy with the new addition to your doorway."

Viper didn't bother to turn around to see Shen, to do so will only make her break that silent promise to accept what he's done. Her back tensed up went she felt his wings brush against her body.

"It's for your safety, you will thank me one day."

Her eyes narrowed, _'one day'_ saying that as if he'll be keeping her for the rest of his life. Shen's only got three more days to keep her locked up, she waited this long, she will not do anything to ruin a clean cut plan.

"I'm sure I will, Shen." She answered in a cold monotone voice.

The peacock didn't budge from his stance.

"I sense there is something else both…"

"Why did you tell Naja and Shanti that I was married? Clearly had I been taken, you and everyone else would have smelled my mate's scent. I don't know what to be disgusted more at; you pursuing a married woman, even by assumption or the fact that you didn't tell me about this assumption?"

Viper finally turned to Shen, her emerald eyes burned into his ferociously. Eyes that matched her strong friend, Tigress. Surely the tiger would be more than impressed to see the calm snake showing off her _'hardcore'_ side to the white emperor.

"It's not hard to ask, Viper are you married? But you didn't, you assumed my father, to be my husband—this whole time."

She caught him, and it was all because of what Shanti had started to plan in her own mind. At least Viper is talking to him, even if it is out of anger, still better than that silent treatment she shoved at him. That drove him crazy.

He despises her ignoring him.

And if she ever found out that is how to ruin his day, she'll do it every single day just out of spite.

"Just don't do that again—don't ever lie to me, okay? I hate being lied to."

"I understand that you hate me and never want to see me ag…what did you say?" he stopped short of his babbling.

Viper smiled gently, "which part, the first, not to do it again, the second don't lie to me or the third, I hate being lied to?" She saw him walk away from the door frame, where he was going to leave and probably not return till hours later in the day.

"So you are not angry?" He questioned with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I'm angry" She wrinkled her face showing off the amount of discomfort the morning brought her, "I'm mad that I was put on the spot and felt embarrassed from the aftermath. But in the end what happens in the past can't be undone, whether it's something temporary" She touched her scar, "or permanent."

Her tail landed on his heart.

Neither of them moved, but their eyes stayed locked on one another. Shen's wing slowly grasped her tail, as his eyes never dared to linger away from hers, something about those orbs' just draws him into her, she's…

_**She's like a drug—he wouldn't mind overdosing on.**_

Kissing her tail with small pecks, his train vibrated against the floor, earning a giggle from Viper. She figured that his train acts as an extra limb for expressing his emotions. Similar to how her tail reacts to certain cues.

Shen guessed she was giggling from the affection he planted her tail with, adding sparks to a growing fire, he stopped to smirk at her, "I'd be honored if you join me for breakfast, lunch and dinner?" He threw the last two meal gatherings in quickly before Viper could answer for one.

"Something tells me, that if I decline the offer it's just going to pop up in a sneaky way, in the future."

"You're correct." He slyly answered.

She's already dressed, previously she planned to get more hours of sleep; not sure what to do now that the Indian rulers are gone, besides waiting patiently as the days count down. She curled her tail around his, and she exclaimed a remark about joining him.

He picked the throne room; not feeling the mood to trot about in the snow just to eat in the gazebo. Closing the door behind her, Viper concentrated on the lock. It can only be locked from the outside!

Slipping the key into his robe, she just kept staring at him.

"That key goes to my room—how come I'm not the holder of it?"

She is hoping it's not another _'test of trust'_ or a sign of distrust. The thing about being locked in a lavishing room is it hurts more, at least thrown into a dungeon or forced to live in unbearable conditions, it gives her a reason to fight. They just now begun to make some progress, even if he doesn't know the things she knows.

Like how she is already aware of Po's presence.

"It's just for _safe keeping_."

It's the last thing he said before leading her away from the royal quarters. Viper did not stress the conversation on the key, and for that Shen is extremely grateful. Whatever his reasons are, she'll have to grin and bear it, because with the latches permanently molded on the door frame, the procedure is irreversible.

As the two of them marched onward, Ten-Ten emerged from a cleaned guest room. Her eyes stone cold and unmerciful, she hated how the snake would look at that bird! How could she forgive a monster like him?

Ten snarled under her breath.

_**Demons of a feather, flock together.**_

If Viper insists on dancing with the devil, then she must be prepared to burn with him, for all eternity. Yes, let her be the martyr for Shen's sins. Viper has had plenty of chances to save others and she did not. Ten lost her mate, because he chose to protect such an ungrateful woman. But Ten will make it right, Cai Han's death will not go in vain.

In the midst of her rampaging thoughts, she almost ignored the _'clinking'_ noises of hooves and loud _'colorful'_ words. Ji waddled down the hallway with Seng Sei in tow, chuckling lightly at the ewe's protests with checking her up.

"We just need to make sure the baby is okay and to make sure you are given the right herbs."

'_Herbs…that's it.'_ The dark wheels in her head begun to turn.

"May I be of assistance?"

The two ladies looked at the rabbit; Seng Sei waited for Ji's response. The female sheep has seen this servant around the palace often and she is no stranger to her. Ten-Ten has been around for a while. Shrugging, she gave a curt _'hmph sure'_, swollen legged and budging belly, Ji gave no second thoughts of reconsidering extra help.

_**Xx**_

Breakfast started and ended nicely, the two of them sat across from each other. Both waiting for the tea Shen had ordered. Today they actually felt like having Jasmine. Viper would often drink mint during the colder seasons but it's great to have variety.

After a couple of minutes flew by the emperor grew impatient.

"It shouldn't take this long to prepare tea." He grumbled.

Viper smoothed her chopsticks in circles, along the empty plate, "calm down Shen, with these cold hallways I wouldn't be surprised to have delayed tea."

It's nothing to lose one's feathers over.

The doors opened to slowly, Viper squinted her eyes she braced herself to hear Shen berate the poor cook. Alas it wasn't a cook; but a servant, one Viper never wanted to see again. Ten-Ten came in with a tray of two cups, bowing curtly to the two of them, right before setting down their tea.

"Please forgive my tardiness, I was needed of assistance by Ji in the herbal room."

"Was that where this _'tea'_ was made?" Viper rattled dangerously, not seeing the concerned expression on Shen's face.

"Of course." Ten-ten confirmed with a soft smile on her lips.

"The same herbal room where the toxic plants are held?" her words effected Ten's facial expression as she turn into a more somber tone.

Ten pressed her paw to her chest, giving the two of them a hurt look.

"Master Viper, I would never harm you or my majesty. I was doing my job just as ordered and just happened to encounter both Ji and her coworker Seng Sei. You see Seng Sei made the tea, not me…" she bowed once more, "I'm just a humble delivery bunny."

"Drink it." Shen shoved his cup into her face, this alarmed Ten-Ten, "show your loyalty to your words and drink it."

Carefully taking the cup, the peacock and snake watched her suck the cup dry of its content. Placing the cup down on the expensive table, she smiled again. That action only made Viper growl mentally but her facial expression softened.

"See my majesty, I am telling the truth. Seng Sei made the drink."

Shen gave Viper his full attention as she took her drink and consumed it all—seconds later she spat out black liquid with medium particles of white foam. When her figure dropped to the floor, Shen leaped after the rabbit, whom was stupid enough to run away!

Ten-Ten swore the side of her face that is pressed against the floor, beginning to crush from the immense pressure Shen placed on her, after tackling her to the ground.

"What did you put in that drink!?" He screamed.

Ohhh—if she wasn't a part of the zodiac, he would have sliced her head clean off. Ten felt a wonderful feeling course through her body, the bird indeed cared about Viper. She is something special to him and she harmed her. The fear that was once marching in Ten's eyes for her mate, Shen is doing for the snake.

The rabbit's lips began to part, Shen expected an answers; not laughter.

Entering the room, Hao sensed something wrong, cursing under his breath he is right. Viper's healthy colors now colored a light violet, as foam covered her joyful lips. Crazed laughter rung although out the room, as Shen now held the halberd above her head. Taking in the few thinning options, he rushed to the snake's aid, trails of blood dripped from the corners of her nose, as her eyes became dilated.

"Take her to the infirmary—NOW!" Shen shouted.

Hao and Viper were seconds gone from the messy scene, he glared down at the chuckling bunny, she failed to control her joy of this new discovery. Shen slam the blade inches from her long ears, this made Ten-Ten cease her laughing.

"Your plan to kill her is in vain, she is not going to die."

"I know she will not die. I know she's a part of the zodiacs, Shen. I told her a long time ago."

"Then why hurt her?!" He smashed his foot further until he finally got her whimpering from the cuts forming on the side of her face.

Ten-Ten frowned, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, "the same as to why you hurt her—because I can."

That answer earned her being knocked unconscious by the end of Shen's pole. He'd hope to hear a nasty crack sound, to come from her skull. It didn't and he grudgingly knew why. Time like these he wished zodiacs could die from murder.

Viper's ill body flashed in his mind and times like these he is glade they can't. Taking her body in his arms, he wanted her gone—taken to a place where she can never harm Viper. Shen grunted when another character came waltzing in.

'_It's that old tiger from before.'_

She did not wait for an answer from Shen, taking the bunny from him, she turned on her heels, "she has endure so much sadness, bitterness—such an angry woman, her aura is damaged to the point she cannot acknowledge what she has done. I will do what I can to restore but the rest is solely up to her. I cannot have her desiring pain from another zodiac."

Her golden eyes touched on every corner of Shen's face.

"A lot has happened today, and it hasn't even started…"

"I don't care about that, what I care about is what's going to happen to Viper." He walked out the throne room.

Bayarmaa followed after him.

"You should care Shen, beauty is a curse…she is beautiful, is she not?" She watched him stop, hanging his head low, she's not sure if that means _'yes'_ but she continued, "how long are you going to shut her away with pointless locks and keys, chains and orders? Beauty is like water, it spreads and effects all those around it. You cannot block beauty; water will always find the tiniest cracks to emerge from—as does, beauty. One cannot hide beauty, for someone will always uncover it. Beauty causes hatred, envy and jealousy from those closest…leading to a _beautiful_ murder."

Crossing her arms, as stepped around Shen, he craned his long neck to look her straight in the eyes—such determine pools of blood shining back into her gold orbs.

"Every curse has a cure." She muttered softly.

"Let me guess, that would be ugliness." Tugging at his heart, feeling those words would be meant for himself.

"No, protectiveness is the cure for beauty," her ears perked as a wild grin became apparent on her lips, "all things beautiful have a protector, the rocks and mountains protect the water, as it grows into something petite and gentle like a pond, a stream or a puddle—to something strong and powerful like a river or an ocean. Gardeners protect their flowers; parents protect their children—Shen the list goes on."

"Are you saying I should be her protector?" Shen's heart raced.

"I am not going to point you in any direction. Viper is a _'beauty'_ without a _'protector'_, will you be her cure or will you be the cause to her beautiful murder?"

"But, Viper's a zodiac she can't die…"

"No, not physically—though dying on the inside is a worse fate."

Bayarmaa clenched the rabbit closer to her chest, "now Shen, if you don't mind I have some _'cleansing'_ to do—I'm assuming all plans for the day are…"

"Cancelled…yes—if anyone of importance asks of my whereabouts, I'll be in the infirmary all day, and I won't be out still I know she is better."

Parting ways with the shaman, Shen went straight for the room containing Viper. Upon entering, Hao, Ji, Dazhong and Seng Sei hovered around Viper. Shen had to restrain himself from leaving to go find that rabbit and make her wish she never contaminated Viper's drink. He demanded what was the exact plant used.

"Nightshade, Shen." Dazhong said through a tightened jaw, her hover burrowed more around the walking stick, "highly poisonous, Ten-Ten used the root of the nightshade; which is the most toxic part of the plant."

"I'm going to need a small dose of corn cockle, Hao go over to the pantry, I just got some recently" Seng Sei pointed her little paw in the direction of the cabinets, "first one on your left."

Hao picked up the jar that held the herb in placement, "but isn't corn cockle a toxic plant?"

"Yes, however in small doses it is used in old folk remedies," Dazhong answered Hao, as Seng Sei began preparing the medicine.

"You three can't be in here, Seng Sei and I have this under control." The soothsayer looked at Shen, "in the meantime investigate, see to it your cup wasn't poisoned as well."

"Ten-Ten drank my cup, if it was toxic, wouldn't it put her in the same state as Viper?" he brushed his wing against Viper's limp tail, making his beak quiver slightly.

"No," Seng Sei sadly looked over to the wolf and bird, who both wore distressed expressions that said _'what?'_, "rabbits and cattle can consume the plant with no harmful effe…"

"I get it, that bitch wanted to make sure whatever she made will only harm you two and not her, so if both of you die, she can get away with it," Ji placed her hoof underneath her soft chin, "I understand having plots against Shen, higher status over others will bring out a lot of ambition and being a servant fuels it more. What I can't understand is why she went after Viper, knowing she's a part of the zodiac, since from what Dazhong just told me—they can't die."

"That's just it," The boss wolf nodded, "this isn't about death, it's about suffering. She knew she couldn't kill Viper, because that's not what she wanted in the first place. Ten-Ten made sure the plant she placed in Viper's cup would be the most toxic of all. To make her suffer the most out of it. Whatever happened between Viper and Ten-Ten, whether it was some kind of fallout; it impacted the rabbit a lot. She lost hope and practically went _'fuck it'_ and did things her own way."

Went the two males left—well Hao had to keep forcing Shen not to look back at the sorrowful state Viper is in, he wouldn't leave if he did. Ji sighed as she got up and walked over the herbal cabinets.

"Okay ladies, you know what he have to do in order to get that toxin out of her—vomiting is the best way." She spoke as she plucked a few jars, spilling it into Seng Sei's arms, "here, we have to mix it fast before she shows anymore symptoms."

When Seng Sei opened her mouth, no doubt to tell her she couldn't be in here as well.

"Don't give me shit Seng, I'm not in the mood for it. We have a snake to save."

OOO

The day's morning went on into the later evening, until nothing but the beautiful night sky glimmered above. Shen had an urge to go into Viper's room after telling Hao he'll meet him in the factory to have a few drinks, just to get his mind of the situation. The room smelled sweet, her scent is always overpowering in a sensuous way. Going by her empty bed, he sat down. Leaning his face into the covers he took a big whiff. Picturing her laying there right beside him, smiling gorgeously as she spouts something feisty towards him; he'll hold her tightly. Never letting go.

He was so worried about Deshi harming her, he failed to think that the servants might have it out for her. Sighing with frustration, he slammed his head against her pillow, a small _'crunching'_ sound made from beneath the pillow.

Lifting it, a small piece of parchment appeared, it had writing and slashed out, days?

"What is this?" he spoke to himself, as he reached down to look at it.

_**Xx**_

The large group of warriors stared at the city with awe. They made it, the moon above guiding them all the way. Tigress and Viper's parents smiled when Crane flew down with Mantis, to join them.

"This is it, Viper's right here in the heart of the city." Crane murmured as the cold wind kissed against his neck. The whole placed is covered with snow, which might be a bigger advantage than before when they fought around the autumn season. Strange how the seasons came in; with such a drastic change, too.

Tigress simply nodded in agreement.

Hui Ying and Jiao Long slithered quietly, as the group made their way down the steep, snowy, hill. All members shared a mental cheer, as victory swelled their hearts. Viper—they are going to rescue her but first they need to meet up with Master Monkey and Master Mei Ling.

OOO

**Jozs001: **_Thank you, I do love the comments you leave whenever I 'tease' the readers with both tension and sexual tension between the characters._

**TheDarkMadien27: **_I'm glad you find that moment sweet and as the story goes on you will be seeing sweeter moments between Viper and Shen. I knew I couldn't do the clichéd 'will they' moments so I bravely embraced the romance growing between the two and chose that Shen should tell how he felt first, leaving many situations to fall on Viper before she gives her side of feelings._

**Synchronized harmony: **_Thank you._

**WinxGirl: **_Well with years of reading plenty of M rated fics, I wanted to get the scenes between the two just right. And I am pleased that my readers are not at all offended by the sexual content._

**OMAC001: **_Thank you, the purpose of the Wu Sister will be revealed but not anytime soon ^U^ we have a way to go before they show up, for now they are being mentioned._

**Ngoc Chau: **_Thank you so much!_

**XenomorphScar4: **_Awe, thank you Xeno. I love making dark poems, something about them, they just come easy to me. I can do warm-hearted ones too but the creepy, morbid poems are always more memorable to me._

_**OOO**_

_**Atropa belladonna (commonly known as deadly nightshade, belladonna**_, devil's cherry and dwale, an Anglo-Saxon term meaning stupifying drink). One of the most toxic plants found in the Western hemisphere. All parts of the plant contain tropane alkaloids. The active agents are atropine, hyoscine (scopolamine), and hyoscyamine, which have anticholinergic properties. The symptoms of poisoning include dilated pupils, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, tachycardia, loss of balance, staggering, headache, rash, flushing, dry mouth and throat, slurred speech, urinary retention, constipation, confusion, hallucinations, delirium, and convulsions. The root of the plant is generally the most toxic part, though this can vary from one specimen to another. Ingestion of a single leaf of the plant canbe fatal to an adult. Casual contact with the leaves can cause skin pustules. The berries pose the greatest danger to children because they look attractive and have a somewhat sweet taste. The consumption of two to five berries by children and ten to twenty berries by adults can be lethal. The plant's deadly symptoms are caused by atropine's disruption of the parasympathetic nervous system's ability to regulate involuntary activities such as sweating, breathing, and heart rate. The antidote for atropine poisoning is physostigmine or pilocarpine. A. belladonna is also toxic to many domestic animals, causing narcosis and paralysis. However, cattle and rabbits eat the plant seemingly without suffering harmful effects. In humans its anticholinergic properties will cause the disruption of cognitive capacities like memory and learning.

_**Agrostemma githago (commonly known as corn cockle)**_. Contains the saponins githagin and agrostemmic acid. All parts of the plant are reported to be poisonous and may produce chronic or acute, potentially fatal poisoning, although it has been used in folk medicine to treat a range of ills, from parasites to cancer. There are no known recent clinical studies of corn cockle which provide a basis for dosage recommendations, however doses higher than 3 g [of seeds] are considered toxic.


	20. Epiphany

**A/N: Okay, I'm pretty much on a tight schedule with college and other fics so I am going to make this chapter shorter, in return the next two chapters leading us out of the Palace Arc, will be longer in length. Yes, I am excited that now 2013 has hit, I'll be entering my third year on this fic. Also once this chapter uploads, my accomplishment of writing 200,000 words will be succeeded. I'm one happy writer and this would have never happened had it not been for my reviewers. Now my new goal will be reaching 300,000 words ^U^**

**I know I haven't announced the Arcs in the story. So far the Palace is being revealed to you right now. And once we officially enter Arc 2, I will reveal the title once the first chapter for it comes up.**

**OOO**

_**Day 3**_. Shen crossed out the boldly inked words. Taking a swig…not a sip but an actual chug of lychee wine mixed with baijiu, straight from the damn bottle; Hao's eye widened a bit. The two men sat in silence for five complete minutes, only sounds that broke through the thick tension is the sounds of liquid going down their throats.

Each male tended to their own thoughts for a while until Shen took another chug, this time ending with him coughing as the contents when down the wrong way. The golden brown liquid trailed from his sharp beak, down to his chin and neck as he didn't bother to wipe.

"Pace yourself, it's not a race." Hao roughly stated as he patted the peacock's back lightly, "it won't do Viper any good if you end up drowning yourself with booze." He ended with a warm chuckle.

But Shen's face remained in a stone cold expression, "I'd kill that bunny…"

"Had she not been a part of the zodiac—I know, you've said that line ten times already." The large wolf muttered.

"It bears repeating." Shen snapped.

"Okay—damn didn't think you'd fall head over heels for a snake."

"I'm not head over heels for her…I'm _just concerned_."

"Kind of fucked up how it took her getting poisoned for you to react."

"Did you not just hear me?" Shen's red eyes darted to the side, where the canine grin wildly. Oh if only Shen could see how pink his face is; adding emotive blush on drunken blush; the picture is too perfect for him not to create a painting of it. Shen's train feathers rustled dangerously as his crest laid flat against his head.

"I am not in love with her, I'm just concerned."

"Like a friend should be, I gotcha." Hao took a long slurp of his maotai, "however certain matters need to be sorted out. Mainly that crazy bitch, Ten-Ten. We can't kill her, but she can't go anywhere near Viper."

Damn straight she can't go near Viper. The psychotic bunny got her once; twisting and ripping any thread of friendship that might have blossomed between the two of them. Shen had a nagging feeling the servants would be the ones to socialize with her; the slaves are too busy tending to the large palace. Making it difficult to go near her.

Shen cursed under his breath, if only he did that with the servants from the day he brought Viper into the palace; that they are to be murdered the minute dialogue has been exchanged between the two parties. If only he made an example out of them sooner than later, because it made his blood boil when he watched the two pairs of leporidaes running at him—defying their leader by turning on him for a prisoner…at the time he thought of her as one. But now, he's sure that these budding feelings are directing in the path of creating a friendship with her.

'_Do I even want to be friends with Viper?'_ Shen questioned himself, as he saw his reflection in his wine. The golden color resembled the ginseng that dyed the clear water of his royal tub, that beautiful earthy hue, which covered her lower body. Even that didn't stop him from gazing at her like some buffalo in heat. When on the pills, he felt more secure and aggressive with her, expelling her species from the equation. So joyfully he'd hoped those lusty desires will go away, atlas it didn't.

This brought him back to the question of being friends with her. From what his actions in his dreams show; he is wanting so much more from her, and he knows very well that she will not give in to him.

Shen mentally chuckled hurtfully—she would never consider him being her mate. Not sure how mating is view in a serpent's upbringing. But when it comes to peafowls, there is a choice given, to live a life of monogamy or polygamy. Unlike other animals that mate for life, peafowls are not loyal by nature to their spouses.

It's like a tug-a-war between having a harem and having one special mate.

To Shen, there were times having a harem would deem pleasurable; hence the concubines. Then Viper came along and _messed_ things up for him; he was happy being with those attractive women, they are fruit given to him, fruit only he is allowed to touch.

Everything went according to an Emperor's pleasantries—until she came. Standing out amongst all the others, like a rose in a field of boring daisies. Everything about her seemed endearing, because she is endearing. She's a selfless woman.

She never asked to come here, he forced her.

She never asked to travel places with him, he forced her.

When will the forcing become willing? She only ate with him out of the fact that he'll force her to, so she gave up.

"I don't think I can be friends with her." His raspy voice grew lower with each word.

Hao sipped his wine for a bit, "now what makes you think friendship is impossible?" he placed the thin white, porcelain cup down, "in case you haven't caught on, she considers me her friend." Hao quickly averted his eyes from Shen for a second.

"And I feel the same way." He then grabbed the maotai bottle, gulped down the alcohol, savoring the burning aftermath.

"You see her as a friend?" The peacock had a questionable expression. And Hao didn't blame him for it; no one could ever predict that Hao and Viper would become friends. After all the devastation caused by both animals; it led Shen on a quest of finding out how that even came to. What caused his henchman and ex-prisoner to become quite fond of each other?

"Yep" Hao answered informally, "at first I gave her a rough time but eventually she found that I was looking for acceptance and not forgiveness for the actions done to my family. Now she's gotten used to me—pretty fast with making friends. She's very social which came as a good thing with how she handles herself around us and other foreign affairs, but it also came with a price."

Shen nodded his head, as he became quiet once more.

"Shit, here I am trying to keep your mind off of her and now I've thrown you back into a _'thinking mode.'_"

"I want to keep my mind on her."

"You do?"

Hao waved his paw in front of Shen's face until his friend slapped it away.

"Stop that."

"Well at least I know you're not drunk off your ass" Hao smirked, _'yet.'_ He mentally added.

"You've known me for a long time…"

"Not that long Shen, seeing that you are older than me."

"As I was saying, you've known me for a long time…never have I had trouble with my alcohol."

***Two Hours Later***

Hao shook his head at Shen's bloodshot eyes, a victorious smile planted on the canine's lips. Shen swayed back and forth on the cold metal bench, keeping the lychee wine out of Hao's reach. For some odd reason when Shen gets like this, Hao could not dismiss the action of playing along. When those are drunk they tend to speak the truth.

"The things I'd do to that snake-the heavens would have to kill me and then reincarnate me as a tree stump, just to be sure I don't do it again." Shen swayed some more before continuing.

"You have no idea, how much I care for that woman—YOU don't, you really have no clue."

"Oh really…"

"Yeez, really" Shen nodded, which looked more like a bobbling old doll.

"How much do you care for her?" Hao egged the slurring, drunk peacock.

Shen balanced himself off the bench, "you vant me to tell you? I'll show you—I care for her dis much," he spread his wings wide open, almost hitting Hao in the nose. It was too funny not to laugh at; here China's leader babbling on and on about the large amount of caring he feels towards China's warrior.

"Ssh, don't tell her, it's a secret." He lifted a slim wing finger to his beak, while the other one pointed over to a coiled rope sitting in a dark corner, "she'll tell the whole world."

"What the hell, you think that's Vip…" Hao's sentence died down when Shen waddled over to the thick rope.

"Why are yous over here, Viper? All cold and alone," He picked up the inanimate object, "Don be shy, come on ovur and drink wit us."

He didn't know which is worse, Shen talking to a rope or him still being sober enough to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He quietly watched Shen dumped the mass of rope in between him and the peacock. Shen, after getting _'Viper'_ a cup, he proceeded to pour the contents all over the item.

An exhausted sigh came from him, as he faced a wide eye Hao, "poor woman, wine just goes right through her."

"I think you need to rest."

"Nonsense, I am fine" He wobbled off the bench proudly, "see."

**BAM!**

His body then gave way to his dead weight, and Shen went slamming beak first into the factory's floor. The wolf picked his royal friend up on the bench; whenever Shen is ready to retire for the night, he'll either pass out or comply when asked later. But Hao is in no hurry to put the alcohol scented bird to sleep; after all the crap he went through today, the guy needs to get smashed.

"I told her, I have feelings for her." His voice became surprisingly stable, "I told her everything, the panda's presence in the palace, how she lost her memories…everything I have kept from her—while she was sleeping."

"How did you…"

"I regained my memories sooner before her—a day later to be exact. I know how special she is, not only to her group of friends but to China in general. She's the Snake of the Zodiac."

"…I'm taking a wild guess and assume the execution with the servants had more meaning behind it than betrayal. You wanted to see if a zodiac could die? Testing the rules established for them."

The one eyed wolf let out an irritated sigh.

"Well congratu-fuckalations, Shen. You proved the book was telling the truth, at the expense of your lover…"

_Swoosh._

A thin blade went sailing across Hao's tensed up face, as he heard the sickening crack of it stabbing into a wooden pillar. Relaxing, he shook his head at the peacock. Shen's face deeply flushed, as he tried to hold on to his cup.

Hao waited for him to sprout, _'she's not my lover' _or _'didn't I just tell you I'm not in love with her?'_, instead, the ivory bird said…

"I wasn't done talking" He paused, "after I admitted to my actions, I kissed her." Shen fiddled with his wings, "and I didn't like it—not one bit…I _loved_ it. The way her lips felt against mine; such delicateness that flesh holds."

Shen looked to Hao, his bloodshot eyes redder than ever.

"Do you know what it's like to hold onto someone? Like any minute they'll disappear, never to return to bring that shimmer of happiness into your life? That is how I felt when I kissed her in her sleep. I've hurt her so much; I couldn't bring myself to hear her rejection, had I revealed while she was conscious."

In the duration of the conversation, Hao spent being quiet, letting the truth sink in. Shen is showing fear. Not for his life like last time, which despite the outcome; is understandable on the wolf's part.

No, this fear is far more merciless, than the paranoia the peacock held decades ago before his banishment…and a slight after.

Rejection from someone, one cares deeply about—hell maybe even love. The forgiveness between Hao and Viper are very different from the forgiveness Shen is requesting from her. The scar stamped into her form is the major factor into her turning Shen away. But if she can forgive Hao, why should Shen be an exception?

He's seen how close Shen has gotten to the snake. Outside in the snow, when they said their goodbyes to the Indian couple, and not to mention that embarrassing accusation; which the wolf has to say it was funny seeing his friend placed in the direction of her flaming eyes.

And the fact that her being angry caused a rupture in his posture, Hao smirked. For someone who claims not to be in love, Shen's got some serious emotion issues to work out with Viper.

"You kissed her, huh?" The soldier played off his faux shock, to pure perfection, "last time I checked friends don't passionately kissed each other."

"I don't want to be her friend" his red eyes darted to the lychee wine, "I don't know what I want from her; all I know is, I'll never get in the end."

Shrugging his shoulders the wolf gazed down at the fragile male.

"I wouldn't underestimate yourself; you'll never know until you get off your ass and go to her."

"So many factors…"

"Screw the factors."

"Viper will never."

"You're not Viper so don't speak on her behalf."

Shen's turned his head in defeat, which boiled Hao's anger.

"I can't."

He can't? Hao repeated in his mind. Before he or the bird could realize how sharply the conversation turned. The canine grabbed the peacock by the collar of his robe, making Shen's red eyes widened in confusion as he felt the ground fall from under-and slammed China's ruler against the wooden wall of the factory.

Pain burned along the muscles of Shen's back. Caught off guard by the wolf's action, he let out a squawk. Hao claws dug further into his closed wings, threatening him not to move an inch, or else—detachable wings will be in his future.

"You fucking asshole!" he said harshly, through gritted fangs, "She got poisoned, endured your sexual harassing shit, you killing one of her friends, causing the other to go completely insane and turn on her. And you can't come out and tell her, you care for her? Damn it, I don't believe for a second you can protect her from a problem, without being the cause of it."

"And let's not forget the lies you held for her; the fight, you never planned on giving her freedom…however you never planned on making her your servant or concubine" Hao, licked his lips, "what do you have planned for her? I bet you don't even know."

Shen struggled effortlessly against the intoxicated canine. His truthful words slice against him skin, ripping its way into his body. But Shen didn't care he just wanted to be placed back on the bench.

"You just wanted someone to rot with, am I right?

"No."

"Then if you really care for her, go to her…"

"I can't!"

Hao rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just" Shen's face flushed a light pink, "the alcohol finally reached my legs."

When Hao snorted and placed the bird on the ground, the peacock sent sailing down with a painful _'oomph'_ waiting for him to get up, Shen laid there in a straight line, stiff as a board. The only movement he made is in his eyes, they darted at the wolf from the corners with such hate pouring from them.

"You know, I haven't even gotten my buzz yet—damn I remembered you lasted a lot longer than this…"

"Stop rambling and help me." Shen growled.

"Help you do what, noodle-limp your way to Viper? Shen you can't stand without me—and even then, Dazhong, Ji and that other bunny, I keep forgetting her name—that bunny who looks like all the other bunnies, won't let us see Viper. But she's a part of the Zodiac, she won't die so that scary assumption is thrown out the window."

"Yeah." Shen laid his face further against the floor, closing his eyes tightly so that the tears he felt forming behind his heavy lids, will not show up. Visions of her weak body laying helplessly in the medical room, made him push up against his weight.

Hao walk over to assist but Shen's body language made evidence that he does not want it after what he just saw in his mind. Unfortunately Shen's body has another plan, one that involves sleeping the amounts of alcohol off his person. Each attempt end with him slumping on the floor in muttered curses.

And his wolf companion was having a hard enough time to fight the desire to sleep.

The struggle went on for a couple of minutes before Hao, slouched on the floor, against the factory bench. Shen fell back into the same position he was in before, with his face slapped against the cold floor. The candle that lit up the small area, now died and left nothing but a translucent line of smoke fading away in the pitch black factory.

OOO

"Damnit, why did they have to get hammered last night?" A mysterious female voice spat in irritation.

"Now—now, Ji. They've been through a lot…" A softer, more fidgety voice spoke out.

"Viper's been through more, Yin Wei."

"True."

Silence.

"Ugh, I swear—the both of them are two halves of a whole ass." Ji snorted in disapproval.

The two sheep looked at the two passed out males. Shen curled up in a ball off to the side, little tiny 'snores' came from his tired body. The sight of Shen being so quiet in his sleep, brought a warm smile to Yin Wei's shy lips, it soon fell short when she heard her sister grunt at Hao's sleeping disposition. Drool flowing from his mouth, which is opened wide, letting out the most obnoxious snores and snorts the two ladies, have ever heard. And Hao's left leg would randomly start twitching, along with his tail.

Ji's narrowing eyes disappeared into lines, this is not good, Shen's day is about to start. Her brown eyes zoomed over to the window where the colors; a grayish blue, colored the foggy sky. She's hoping they won't get any more snow, just thinking about it made her instinctively pull her coat closer to her wooly warm body.

"I think we should go home and you know…before these two wake up, which" she stopped and looked the two large size bottles of lychee wine and maotai wine, dried out to its last drop, on the factory bench, "judging from how these two _'partied'_ last night, we'll have a few hours to pull this off."

Yin Wei simply nodded and the sisters left the large factory.

With the palace fading behind them, Ji made sure to notify Dazhong that they will be picking up some stuff from home for their patient and to keep an eye on Viper. After making her vomit more than a _couple _of times, which got the cup of tea out of her system, now they are taking care of calming down the symptoms left behind. Even with three professional herbalists, that task is still challenging. And the hemorrhaging of blood had to be taken care of immediately.

"I'm worried about her." Yin Wei said woefully.

"I know, but as long as we know she won't die then everything will be fine."

Yin Wei stopped in her tracks, "but she could still die" her ear pressed against her head.

"Now what would make you say that?" Ji's voice filled with concern as she walked close, shoulder to shoulder with the ebony sheep.

Yin Wei explained that Viper was chosen to be the Snake of the Zodiac, so that would mean without a proper initiation into the Cycle, Viper is hanging in spiritual limbo, another snake will just be chosen after Viper dies.

"Fuck, so basically anything that happens between now and the initiation before Chinese New Year, falls in the hands of Viper? That bunny was trying to kill her; she knew that she was chosen." Ji scratched the end of her chin in deep thought, "sis if your theory is right, then we need to grab our guest and supplies and haul our asses back to the palace."

Grabbing her arm, Ji dashed off to their home near the boating docks with Yin Wei trying to keep in step with her, careful not to trip over her own hooves. Running down the street Ji eyed all the elaborated decorations that conquered the once dreary town, but she knew the gray tones will smother its way back into the lands once the holidays are done and over with for the year.

Store owners gave each other that well known holiday greeting, the festival officially begins day after tomorrow. It's also the day they must get Viper out of Gongmen, or at least that was their intended plan before this shit happened.

Opening the door to their home, Ji slammed it quite loudly. Hoping the slight tremors from the noise will awaken her two Masters, and seeing them flip down from the top stairs in such a graceful manner, Ji smirked at her accomplishment.

"What's wrong?" Mei Ling retracted her sharp claws, and uncurled her intimidating fangs when she saw that there is no threat.

"We have to sneak you into the palace right now." Yin Wei said with urgency in her voice.

Master Monkey noticed the pregnant sheep in the back, throwing very strong herbs into the bag from the large pantry. Many of the herbs being grabbed he recognized, these are used to counter against poison.

"Let me guess, someone poisoned Shen?" At any other time he would have gladly smirked at the tyrant falling ill to one of the many vicious plants that grow from their land.

"No" She turned around answering before throwing another unknown plant, which will no doubt be helpful in the medicine mixture she will concoct, "Viper is poisoned."

Monkey's shoulders tensed up, "who did it, was it Shen?"

"Or that wolf minion of his?" Mei Ling added with clenched teeth.

Ji wanted to stand up for Hao, but she got a quick summary from Dazhong about the relationship between the panda and the comrades but she didn't mention the mountain cat being involved with the group, for she didn't engage in the numerous fights that happened in Gongmen. Nor do they know about Shen's background that led him to do those things.

But Ji knows a sob story isn't going to make up for the damage he placed on the hearts of the panda's friends and the panda himself.

"It was a servant—Viper befriended someone she shouldn't have." Yin Wei solemnly said.

Mei Ling squinted her eyes at the sheep.

"I'll put it this way" Ji chimed in; carrying the swollen bag over to the small group, "freedom comes with a price, and those will do anything to obtain it."

"Who's taking care of her if you are here?" Master Monkey took the bag gently from the expecting mother.

"Two highly trained doctors are working on her around the clock. We came here to retrieve more herbs and _you_." Yin Wei smiled a little.

Mei Ling took a seat on the couch, "okay, but how are we going to get into the palace, surely Shen will notice, if not his henchman or the wolf guards."

Ji chuckled a sarcastic laugh, "sweetie, Shen and Hao—his henchman, are passed out from a night of drinking. And the guards are a bunch of dumbasses. All we have to do is sneak you into the Soothsayer's room and we'll go on from there."

"But you never answered my question, _how_ are we getting into the palace" Mei Ling shrugged, "and I'll take your word for the guards being intellectually-challenged."

Yin Wei ushered Mei Ling off the furniture and the group followed her into the kitchen where in the corner stood a medium sized vegetable cart. The dark wood almost appeared black from the shadows. Ji, whom had exited the kitchen quickly; came back with a large black, wooly blanket to use in their plan.

"Hop in." The ivory ewe smirked cunningly.

"Oh" Mei Ling's tongue clicked against the top of her fangs; "I see where this is going" she giggled lightly, before climbing into the cart.

Master Monkey followed behind her.

They shifted until finding a position that they could stay in for a long period. Ji then placed the sack on top of the warriors, and then Yin came after and places the thick blanket over them. Tucking in the ends, she gave her sister a nod of approval.

"Alright, let's go." Ji waddled out the door with Yin Wei pulling the cart after her.

Mei Ling knew they were out the door the minute her heard the door shut. Feeling the light vibrations of the wheels rolling on the cobblestone pavement, and the chill of the autumn air, she can tell winter is approaching fast. Unknowingly her paws began to tremble uncontrollably.

'_I'm more anticipated than I thought.' _She sighed.

"Mei." Monkey whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked in his direction, giving him her undivided attention.

"What's going to happen after we retrieve her? Shen will be looking all over for her once we break her out—not to mention getting Po." He sternly said as he folded his thick hands into fist.

"I don't know Monkey—I suspect we'll have no choice but leave China's lands and take refuge in a country neighboring us; one that isn't under Shen's power." Mei whispered back, her voice softer and very much unsure of what she is saying.

Mei Ling wished that the rest of Master Monkey's group were here with them. After so many years of training and accomplishing solo missions, she always wanted to know the feelings of being part of a large team. She hasn't felt like this since she was in the academy. To feel wanted again.

Reaching the palace grounds, Mei Ling picked up the hundreds of wolf scents that threatened to clog her nostrils. It was becoming unbearable—sitting in her position, she could feel her right leg falling asleep. And she isn't the only one with straining muscles. The primate's tail wrapped tightly around the herbal bag, grinding his teeth, doing anything to keep his mind off the pain and not blow their cover.

Ji and Yin both pulled the cart into the palace after stating their need to retrieve supplies from their home—well more like Yin's home, rather than Ji's, since she lives in the palace. So far getting in is easy…a little too easy.

Honestly the two ladies felt that way, because they are expecting Shen to pop up any minute. But he didn't; nothing but the rickety squeaks of the cart made any obvious sounds. It took a while to reach the Soothsayer's room—spotting said room, Ji let out a breath she kept hold of for a long period.

Upon reaching it, both ewe's smiled at each other.

"Oh Ji, you're back."

Ji saw her fellow medical assistant Seng Sei approaching them in a urgent manner. Her eyes held this glassy look to them. Her lips fell into a sorrow frown. As her warm paws held onto a skinny needle, her ears, which are usually erect, drooped down by her sides.

"Yeah I had to go to the house and pick up stronger herbs" Ji left her sister's side for a moment to speak to Seng Sei, "why, did something happen while I was out?"

Seng's mouth opened but suddenly closed, as her brows furrowed, "I think you should follow me and see for yourself.

"Umm…sure" She looked over her fluffy shoulders, "Yin, get that cart in the room, I'll be back as soon as possible. In the meantime, sort out the herbs, they are color coded so you won't be confused."

Yin Wei meekly nodded as her sister vanished behind the corner.

Grunting as she struggled to get the cart inches into the opened room. Monkey's tail randomly appeared, curled around the handle next to Yin's hooves and before she could say anything, he boosted her into the room.

"Thanks" she sputtered as she got up to closed the door.

"Can we come out now?" Monkey's voice floated out from the covers.

"I'm not sure" she winced at the compelling decision, "umm Miss Mei Ling, do you sense any danger around us?"

The beautiful mountain cat's head poked out from under the covers, "nope" she jumped out of the cart, with Monkey getting out just as fast.

"I smell her, she was here but her scent faded a bit—also Shen's is detectable as well and it's fairly old." Mei Ling sniffed a couple of times.

'_There is something 'odd' about Shen's scent' _Mei thought suspiciously.

Animals give off various emotions with their scent and Shen's didn't fall under any category of threatening and Viper's didn't give off a scent of fear. Felines are up to par with wolves when it comes to nitpicking what a scent contains. But due to it being pretty aged, she can't sort out what gave it off.

"That's because Viper was taken to a different sleeping quarters—plus during her stay in Dazhong's room, she was taught herbology here—by Dazhong." Yin twiddled her hooves together, not used to the prolonged attention.

"Wasn't she being held prisoner, prior to her ending up in the infirmary?" Monkey crossed his arms, but kept his expression placid. He could tell right away that Yin Wei is not used to such direct attention from two high status warriors, that and the ewe is very sensitive.

"Yes and no" She watched their eyebrows quirk upwards, Yin Wei is thankful at times like these, that her blush doesn't show, she waved her hooves defensively "what I mean is, she was supposed to be kept prisoner as Shen's slave, but then Shen made her Dazhong's apprentice, which suddenly turned to her not being Dazhong's student anymore and now she's sleeping in the Empress's quarters…well she was until one of the female rabbit servants poisoned her."

Yin Wei's shoulders slopped in embarrassment, "it's all very confusing" she said in a tiny voice.

Mei Ling chuckled warmly at Yin.

"Why don't you take a seat and tell us how this started from the beginning?" Mei Ling gestured her paw over to the small table where three chairs occupied the area. Yin Wei felt a strange vibe surge through her, she swore that Dazhong only had two stairs accompanying the room; one for her and the other for Viper.

"Sure." Yin Wei nodded and the two Masters took a seat and listened attentively to the sheep; she closed her crystal blue eyes for a split second; letting out a shaky sigh, she became the story from the very start.

"Well, it all happened when Shen arrived at the entrance to Gongmen City with Master Viper chained behind him…"

OOO

Tigress's eyes shot open to the gloomy gray sky; lifting herself off the ground she stretched in a very feline like manner; arching her back as her sharp claws dung into the wet soil. Even though their sleeping hours are far from normal standards, her body never felt so well rested. Getting up from the snow covered ground; she looked at her sleeping companions with a sweet smile.

Crane hovered over Viper's parents as they both used Crane's conical hat as a bed. The snakes coiled inside, pressed up against each other. No one would suspect the marital problems going on between them. Crane must have used his body as a shield, just in case any snow poured during the night. Mantis burrowed in the thick feathers of Crane's neck, no doubt taking advantage of the good night's rest he well received.

Her orange eyes locked on the silhouette of the city—the very same city she battle in, six years ago. The city that now holds her two friends hostage from the same enemy she and her friends were almost laid to rest by. Tigress's paws steeped further into the icy ground; dirt and snow dotted her callused pads.

Her right paw drifted over to her patched up left eye. Tigress felt pressure in her chest building up; she suppressed the whim to cry. Even though she can only see out of one eye, that's all she needs to see that gullible panda. He's alive—he's truly alive in this city. It took her years after his disappearance to realize how much alone she is without him and how she needs him.

'_Po wherever you are in that palace, we will find you—I promise'_ her paw dropped to her heart, _'I miss you…so much.'_ The group is not the same without Monkey, Viper and Po. Tigress knew Viper went back to her old village after coming to terms that she cannot get over the scarring and losing to Lord Shen. But when Po just up and left in the dead of night with no trace of clues to track him with. Tigress made the up most critical decision of her life to do some soul searching and a side of searching for her runaway friend.

After giving up, she finally returned to The Valley of Peace.

"Nice to see you're up—though it doesn't surprise me."

She knew that voice, a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"Master Crane, wake everyone up, we need to formulate a plan on entering the city right now. Now's a good time, the fog is thick, the snow is high and it is early in the morning…barely anyone is up and about."

The tall avian quietly walked away from her to wake up the remaining members of their group. At first Crane was hesitant, he wanted to have a small conversation with the serious feline, but he knew that until this has been settled, she will not be in the mood for it.

Hui Ying's dark green eyes darted towards her still sleeping 'mate', rocking him back and forth until groans murmured under his shaky breath. He smiled back her. She had to focus on Viper and Po and there is no time to kill a strong victory with what had went on prior to the joining forces with the Furious members.

Hui Ying planted a smile on her lips.

The couple uncoiled and slithered out of the make shift bed, Crane kindly made for them. And they thanked him for the generosity. Not many will turn an item they hold dear into furniture for the sake of someone else.

"I take it everyone is well rested?" Tigress asked.

She is happy to know that her companions are taken care of. Crane told them the same; about getting into the town without being spotted. Each gave their own ideas and like each one—they contained too many errors and in this mission there is no room for error. It wasn't until Hui Ying, who had been observing the conversation; chose to speak.

"We are too conspicuous, it won't matter if we try and be careful with our actions, someone will either spot us or catch our scents. I say we wait till dark and then ambush the palace" the older woman placed her tail on the bag that sealed her bombs away from the world; her eyes looked up at Tigress, "for the meantime, Master Tigress we should look over the _'dead'_ spots the letter informed us on."

"I'm sure I can get into the palace without getting caught" Mantis stepped in, a smirk stretched across his face.

Tigress shook her head, "Mantis, it's too dangerous…getting to Viper will be difficult."

That only made his smirk go wider.

"Now who said I was going for Viper?" He chuckled, "I know she'll need all of us to get to her—I'm going to break Po out."

Every had different shocked expressions, Tigress recovered from hers a lot faster.

"Mantis…"

He hopped up on her shoulder.

"Tigress, listen if we focus on Viper, Shen might relocate Po and then we'll have more problems on our hands. He's going to lure us into getting killed, because he will use Po as bait. And who knows what he'll do to Viper once he gets her back."

"But, how?" Crane questioned as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Shen has power but he's as predictable as Po with when it comes to food. He's the kind of guy who would keep someone of importance like Po, hidden away—like a…" He purposely dragged off so the others could catch on.

"Prison!" Hui Ying chimed up with a big smile of her own.

"Yep." The praying mantis nodded, his brown eyes slyly drifted back to Tigress, "and what do all prisons have?"

Now Tigress felt her own lips curve up.

"Locks." She said boldly, her orange eyes light up in flames that haven't been ignited in years.

"Who do you think taught Viper how to lock pick—I'll give you a hint, it wasn't Shifu" he didn't let them answer, they all know who has been teaching the lovely serpent, "I'll break the big guy out, once the commotion hits, you'll know what to do."

Mantis leaped from Tigress's shoulders and within a millisecond, the Furious warrior was gone. Leaving all of them in a state of shock, they knew Mantis had many talents but this one really takes the cake. Tigress's tail; that used to limp in sorrow and stress, now swayed in pure bliss and contentment.

Even though they promise to stay together and go into the palace as one, Tigress finds this idea much sturdier. She couldn't sense Mantis anymore, for all she knows Mantis could be in the palace this very minute. She isn't exactly sure of where his agility stands with the others but she can proudly say, he is the fastest out of all the Five.

"Tigress?" Crane softly spoke her name.

"Yes?"

The beautiful feline eyes darted out to the city, not out of deep thought like she did a few minutes ago but this time out of sheer worry. Mantis is the only one who can go unnoticed in a high security place like the Gongmen Palace, if he gets caught—no! She has to stay faithful to her friends. She cannot rely on her own self-made knowledge all the time; that attitude has brought stiff relationships, like with Crane and Viper.

The other males are used to her cold, distant personality; with Shifu watching the Valley of Peace. Tigress must officially make herself apart of the team, and showing a positive reaction and giving her teammates room to execute their ideas is the right path.

She finally let her sights fall on the avian, "sorry about that, I'm just…worried for him" her eyes widened, six years—it took her six years and losing sight in one eyes to soften up to her friends. But now she doesn't feel like she has to close others out, if anything she wants to keep them close to her as possible.

Crane's long golden colored beak opened up as a shimmer of joy came to his eyes, "we're all worried, but we will get them back."

"He's right, sweetie" Hui Ying slithered over to her, "we'll get through this. Now we are aware that they are alive, we can feel at ease."

Tigress's tensed body settled down as she sat on the ground cross-legged.

"Thank you, Hui Ying." The tiger said quietly so only the female snake could hear.

Mouthing _'you're welcome'_ to Tigress, she eyed her bombs once more.

"Okay, let's get a look at the spots pointed out in the letter, Master Crane, please show us the letter."

"Yes ma'am" He pulled out the beige colored parchment.

The group of four huddled together and began planning for tomorrow. A day that will settle a score; left untouched, from six years ago.

OOO

"What the hell?" Ji's brown eyes have multiple creases under them. Seng Sei cowered behind her.

"I-I can't believe what we're looking at." The rabbit's eyes refused to look away from the body on the table.

"What should we do Ji?"

"Get Dazhong and that old tiger lady—now!" The ewe demanded.

Once the rabbit left the infirmary, Ji's slowly walked towards Viper. Her whole body glowed a bright blue and her tan markings now glowed a much lighter blue compared to her body. Ji's hooves reached down to touch her tail; it felt very cold; strange, seeing how Viper is breathing _normally_.

"Ji what's wr—oh dear." The old goat walked into the room with the shaman tigress following after with Seng Sei bringing up the rear.

"What's going on with her? Why is she glowing blue." Ji whispered.

The shaman tigress drew her paw against Viper's forehead and instantly, small, multiple hanzi markings covered the unconscious snake's back, in a glow of pure white. Bayarmaa licked the corners of her lips in concentration, as she read the logograms with ease, the corners of her lips began to shift up.

"She's in a purgatory state and she's glowing blue because blue is associated with the great Chinese Dragon, Fei Long" Taking her paw off Viper's being, she turned to the small group hovering in the room, "her ancestors, vipers, descended from Fei Long, not only is she the zodiac snake but she is bound to the dragon as well—and he is calling out for her."

"And my assumption was tragically correct, she didn't get initiated, just chosen…" Bayarmaa continued.

Ji then remembered Yin Wei's words.

"My sister told me that Viper can still die, because being chosen is not the same as being initiated."

The tiger sadly nodded.

"That is true, if an animal is chosen, then the initiation is proceeded after—finally they will be acknowledged as a true zodiac on the New Year. Like always the initiation takes place two months before New Years."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Seng Sei chimed in.

"We must take her to the temple on the outskirts of Gongmen City, that is the only temple in the city that still harbor dragon statues." Dazhong said solemnly while adjusting her lens on the rim of her nose, "if she is not initiated before she stops glowing—she'll die instantly."

"There's no way any of us can take her to the temple. Seng Sei and I are Shen's most used doctors, he could request us at any time" she tilted her head towards Dazhong, "you're his soothsayer so you can't go and you" her hooves pointed nonthreatening at Bayarmaa, "I can tell right away he's keeping an eye on you so, you can't risk it."

"Which is why, I am taking the snake." An anonymous voice wrung out from the group.

The ladies parted so the war horse stepped silently into the room. Not giving any of the females a second glance, he gently picked up the cold female. Multitasking he used his arm to pull out the very same necklace that he had given her. Placing it around her neck, he began to exit the room.

"If you plan on leaving in the dead of the morning, I suggest you use the hidden door located in the dungeons…" Seng Sei smiled but it fell once she was shot a dark glare from the horse.

"I know where it is, I've worked here _long enough_ to know that" His cold deep voice, made the petite bunny shutter.

"But if you are the very same war horse, didn't you work for Shen for only a year? How is that long?" She meekly said as he gave her an expression of distaste.

Walking out of the room, a tremor of disorder fell upon the females.

However Ji just snort and simply folded her arms.

"What a jerk, the least he could say was thank you even if he already knew."

Bayarmaa chuckled with an uneasy smile plastered on her face, " Taijijian's been through a lot with Shen."

"Hnmph, that's no excuse to act like an ass." The ewe stated truthfully.

Seng Sei's mind still fluttered with the horse's grimacing glare darting at her, "was that the horse of the zodiac?"

Bayarmaa gave her an approving head gesture, "yes child, he is a part of the zodiac…"

"If you can tell, doesn't that make you one?" Seng's body turned to Dazhong, "and you as well?"

Both goat and tiger nodded.

"Well this has been a lovely mid-morning, can't wait to see how my afternoon will turn out" Ji said sarcastically, "If you need me I'll be in Dazhong's room."

The goat followed after the waddling sheep, with each step the walking stick connected with the glossy hallway floor, "why is it, whenever you become disturbed, you always hide out in my room?"

Leaving behind Bayarmaa and Seng Sei, the bunny kept rubbing her arms in an effort to calm down a stubborn anxiety that is bubbling within her. The tigress took noticed and landed an old yet still strong, paw on her tiny shoulders.

"Have no fear child, everything will intertwine on itself and form the picture that was once incomplete, thousands of years ago."

Bayarmaa then left the room to her own quarters.

That tiger is full of mystery, and the way she stayed calm throughout the exchange between Viper and the horse. Seng Sei can sense the tiger does not fear consequences—or even believes in them when it comes to saving another life. Shen already doubts Bayarmaa's presence and this! Who knows what kind of emotion will spring out, from the peacock's unstable temper.

Closing the door after blowing out all the lanterns, she calmly walked by the royal hallway, which led to the kitchen…maybe getting something in her stomach will calm her strangling nerves.

Her heart dropped to her stomach upon walking passed a certain room.

Golden hinges were ripped off of the Empress's door, and the lock was bent into a 90 degree angle. The door itself laid flat on the darkened carpet floor. The large window in the back of her room, now covered the carpet in layers of broken glass. Swiftly averting her eyes she walked even faster from the scene.

**Xx**

The black and white horse peeled off the steel locks like it was a banana. Letting the bolts hit the floor; his dark eyes turned hellish as he drew a long sword from the hilt strapped to his sides. He silently walked down the stairs.

Peeking before lowering back into his mane, Master Mantis stayed silent as the horse, involuntarily takes him to Po and watched the horse carried Viper, who by the way is glowing; effortlessly on his shoulders. Hearing him readying his weapon, Mantis felt the air whip him back against the horse's scalp as he ran towards the guards that spotted him at the bottom of the staircase.

**OOO**

**A/N: As you already know, from reading this chapter, a lot of things will be happening in the next two chapters leading us out of Arc 1. I hope you enjoyed drunk Lord Shen in this chapter XD yes I do think Shen will have a drink time to time with his buddy.**

**I have been lagging behind with updating every month like last year and the year before that. People this is a long fic okay, it's not easy to jump chapter to chapter after each one consisted of 10,000 words or more. So yes I took a break to spend time with my family and work on college. **

**And think about it, we have 200,000 words and this is only just the first part of the story! So I like to rest and relax before jumping back into story writing.**

**OOO**

**Moutai**, or **Maotai: **(the former spelling is based on the traditional romanization before Pinyin, and is also used officially by the producing company), is a Chinese liquor, or baijiu. It is produced in the town of Maotai (茅台镇), in the city of Renhuai, Guizhou province, Southwest China. It is believed that the town of Maotai possesses a unique climate and vegetation that contributes to the taste of the drink. Maotai, which is classified as "sauce-fragranced" (酱香, jiangxiang) because it offers an exceptionally pure, mild, and mellow soy sauce-like fragrance that lingers after it is consumed, is distilled from fermented sorghum and now comes in different versions ranging in alcohol content from the standard 53% by volume down to 35%.

**Baijiu **or **shaojiu: **is a Chinese distilled alcoholic beverage. The name baijiu literally means "white liquor," "white alcohol" or "white spirits". Baijiu is often translated as "wine" or "white wine". However, it is actually a distilled liquor, generally about 40-60% alcohol by volume (ABV). Baijiu is a clear drink usually distilled from sorghum, although sometimes other grains may be used; baijiu varieties produced in southern China are typically made from glutinous rice, while those from northern China are generally made of sorghum, wheat, barley, millet, or occasionally Job's tears. The jiuqu starter culture used in the production of baijiu mash is usually made of pulverized wheat grains. Because of its clarity, baijiu can appear similar to several other liquors, but generally has a significantly higher ABV than, for example, Japanese shōchū (25%) or Korean soju (20-45%).

**Chinese Herbology: **is the theory of traditional Chinese herbal therapy, which accounts for the majority of treatments in traditional Chinese medicine (TCM).The term herbology is misleading in so far as plant elements are by far the most commonly, but not solely used substances; animal, human, and mineral products are also utilized. Thus, the term "medicinal" (instead of herb) is usually preferred as a translation for 药 (pinyin: yào).

**Hanzi: **Chinese characters are logograms used in the writing of Chinese (where they may be called hanzi; 汉字/漢字 "Han character.")

**Lychee Wine**: is a full-bodied Chinese dessert wine made of 100% lychee fruit. This wine has a golden colour and rich, sweet taste. It is usually served ice cold, either straight up or on the rocks with food. Lychee wine is believed to pair better with shellfish and Asian cuisine than with heavier meat dishes. This refreshing beverage can also be used as a cocktail mixer paired with other spirits.

**OOO**

**TheDarkMaiden 27: **Yes, Ten-Ten has reached a breaking point of no return and took it out on Viper. Thank you, I know she pretty much screwed up a breakfast that was going rather well. I'm happy you are enjoying the story.

**Jozs001: **Thank you and yes I will be focusing on multiple pairings in this story and from the evidence given in this chapter, you can tell there is a strong connection between Tigress and Po. As we move into the grand Ace 1 finale, you will be seeing more. I can see the other pairing followers saying 'it's about time.'

**Ngoc Chau: **Thank you ^U^

**WinxGirl: **Indeed we are now reaching into the plot of them officially finding both Po and Viper.

**TheWhisperingWarrior: **It does seem that way for Viper. Oh thank you, I've been writing fanfics on this site since 2008, so I've gotten used to dealing with multiple characters. I am being honest when I say this, it is time consuming but when I think of how beautiful this story will look once I'm done with it (won't be for a long time) I will say, it was all worth it in the end.

**XenomorphScar4: **Yes she is becoming attracted to Shen, too bad the timing was horrible. Hmm. The reason why I didn't post this on deviantart is; I'll only make a full update on there about the story, once the Arc is completed. So I will announce a big update once the two chapters to this first arc are done.


	21. Melancholy-Part 1

**A/N: Hi, it's been a while. Well I took a three month hiatus because: 1) I needed to focus on my college work and—no contest my real life matters most than this story of mine; so my grades is first priority, and 2) I needed a breather after accomplishing writing over 200,000 words and I doubt you'll blame me for taking a break because of that. Writing a long fic on this pairing is a pain in the butt and very challenging.**

**So, I do have a few things I want to talk about before getting to this chapter.**

**I have said this countless times, this is an M-rated fanfiction, if you do not like that please move on, it saves me time from answering reviews, telling them what this story obviously contains. Also please don't read five chapters into this story and then start complaining about the content. That's not only annoying to the writer but it makes no sense, seeing how the summary and rating is right there in your face.**

**PM, I have said this before and I will only say it again for the last time. Do not tell me to hurry up; I write my chapters when I have time and I don't like being rushed by people in real life, like hell I'm going to be rushed by people on the internet. I understand you want the story to be updated. Look I keep my word, I will finish the story but this is no ordinary story…I do actual research which I place down below on some chapters. Finding information is not easy, and when I find so much, it tends to get cluttered, so then I have to organize what will be used in what chapters.**

**And lastly, this chapter and the one coming up are two-parts. After that we will move into Arc 2**

_**OOOO**_

_**Melancholy-Part 1**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

"Intruder!" A wolf guard yelled as his comrades swarmed the bottom of the stairs as the stallion charged at them.

The lone horse—or as he thought, because Master Mantis stayed hidden in his mane, took out his swords. It gleamed against the dim lit lanterns that dangled from the ceiling; his eyes locked onto the wolves as they pathetically called in for reinforcements. This action made him smirk; unleashing the twin broad swords on the wolves he accepted the battle.

Seeing an easy opening he dug his steel further into the stomach of the howling guard. The armor did not stand a chance against the swords. With swift movements, he chopped the straps to the wolf's breastplate off; in mere seconds Taijijian went in for the kill. The screams of the canine only angered his friends—seeing their own being tortured like that. One quick flick of his arm moving back, the canine's stomach tore open by the first sword.

Ignoring the mass amount of blood and organs decorating the floor; the zodiac horse's brown eyes traveled upon the other wolves; dazzling him with their '_war cries.' _He sneered at their attempt at being threatening.

"You fucking bastard!" A wolf snarled, baring his sharp fangs, unlike the others his eyes are the color of steel; while his pack bore the eye color of wine.

"If you want a fight…" his voice colder than the ice that conquered the lands of Gongmen, "I will gladly oblige" flicking his swords; the blood once covering them flew off—latching itself on the dungeon walls, before retuning his stony gaze to the blood-boiling wolf, "but I assure you, victory will not be on your side."

Animalistic growls came from the group of wolves; all of them ran at him in unison. Taijijian, calmly placed his hoof in Viper, who he had wrapped around his shoulders protectively. His orbs became tiny and almost nonexistent. The female's safety now clouded his mind; he needed to get her to the dragon temple.

Extending his arms out, he dashed at them. Twirling his arms and body in sync—the pinwheel spinning and fast motions of his weapons—slice each and every wolf coming at him. Gags of the swords separating limbs from bodies came from a few wolves; and those were the lucky ones. Taijijian side stepped when a spear was thrust near his face; his frown didn't falter at the ineffective display.

Smashing the hilt into the wolf's face, a painful whimper came from his mouth. Though it did not last long, before he came to a realization the sword dashed across his neck—separating the head from its once living body. The smell of blood did not fog his mind, no doubt it used to when he was just a young stallion. Over those stressful years he learned to control his blood lust.

Reaching the end of the cold, dungeon hallway…Taijijian crouched down a bit, raising his right arm swiftly, the sword cut through the latches. The door fell off the hinges, slamming loudly against the ground. He didn't care about the loud effects; none of the guards are left alive to alert.

'_To make a dungeon this far underground, makes for easy intrusion' _He mentally said to himself.

"Hello—someone there?" A loud voice came from one of the large prison cells.

The war horse lifted a white eyebrow and approached the prisoner, "Yes—may I ask who you are?"

The voice had paused for a few seconds, "It's Po…you don't sound like any of the wolf guards here in the dun…"

"No I don't, because I'm not one of them."

Taijijian walked up to the cell. His brown eyes widened surprisingly, when he saw the panda chained up against the prison walls. The zodiac horse's blood began to boil, this treatment of the Dragon Warrior made his stomach twist. Po's body though still remained round, it did decrease in girth. Thanks to Hao sneaking food during his shift to look after the panda; Po didn't risk malnutrition.

Bandages covered his arm, underneath stitches covered up the damage Lord Shen had inflicted on his person, during the last talk they had. _Viper_ –if only he could rescue her, but he knew the minute he leaves this land, that deranged peacock will go after his valley. Killing everyone and anyone in sight, it's too much of a gamble for him to take.

"Po…it's you, I'll be damned." The pray mantis leaped from the horse's mane; passing through the bars of the cell.

"I see" Taijijian looked between the bear and insect; his brown eyes stayed on the panda's, "you two know each other." He stated quietly.

Mantis's brown eyes didn't leave Po's when he responded to the horse, "yeah we know each other. Shit, this whole time I thought you died until someone sent a letter informing us of you being in Gongmen Palace; Viper being here as well and instructions on how to get into the city."

"Who would defy Shen?" Po asked out loud.

Mantis had shrugged; he didn't know the answer and is just as curious as to why. The note wasn't signed with a name, which made sense. Clearly the person wanted to cover up as much tracks as possible. But whoever this person is, he'd hope one day to meet them and give thanks for what they have done. Without that letter they would have never known about Po and Viper! Just thinking about how much in the dark they would still be, today. It made him shutter grimly.

"My guess is someone who has nothing to lose" Taijijian stated coldly, "but that does not matter right now; first we must set you free and then we must travel to the dragon temple to save her" he gestured towards Viper; she still glowed different colors of blue and pure white. The tiny hanzi markings stood out the most on the comatose lady's body.

This caught the attention of both Po and Mantis. The tiny insect hoped onto Viper's form. She felt like ice and he instantly crawled off of her and back onto Taijijian's shoulders, "what happened to her?" he slowly approached her cautiously, letting his left raptorial foreleg touch her forehead. Her breathing thankfully is normal.

"She has been chosen as the Snake of the Zodiac—and we must have her acknowledged by Fei Long, immediately, if not" his brown eyes lingered on her for a bit, "she'll die instantly once she stops glowing…which is why we must leave now."

The horse took no time ripping the cuffs off the shackled panda's arms and legs. Po dropped to the floor; a tiny cloud of dust circled around him when his belly came in contact with the gravel floor. Taijijian picked him up with a peeved expression; he wasn't much of a fan to patience when time is nipping at the back of his neck. He was already prying the door leading to outside, open.

"Panda" he addressed Po before eying Master Mantis, "and friend. I am not aware of the relationship between you and this snake; however I must inform you that I am only looking out for her well-being and I smelling her scent on you, she is very much an indispensable ally…"

"Hey, that lady you're draping around your shoulders isn't just some ally—she's our friend." Po corrected grimly.

"Hn" horse's ears twitched, he returned his dark gaze to the snowy path in front of them, "I apologize Panda…"

"It's Po, not _Panda_." He didn't mean to sound too harsh, but that title made him think of Shen.

Po didn't need negative distractions right now.

"I restate my apology—Po, I see your relations with her run deeper than I thought. I wished she was retrieved sooner, but these things are unexpected, the Zodiacs are never predictable with their animals."

Mantis being closer to the horse—well seeing how being on his shoulders is as close as anyone can get, "yeah about that, why is she going to die under a time limit?"

"Her body is harboring nightshade…she was poisoned by another zodiac, in high doses nonetheless" he cursed Ten-Ten's very existence. She went insane, he doesn't know the whole story and he will most definitely get answers from Bayarmaa. Fei Long will not be merciful with the rabbit's actions; the dragon will not equate her broken sanity with her deliberately trying to hurt her.

Taijijian felt the extra set of footsteps stopping behind him.

"Po this is not the time to take a break, we have barely made any progress from exiting the palace grounds." Taijijian spat in irritation.

"Shen poisoned her."

"No, _panda_" he gazed at him from the corner of his eyes, "he was going to be poisoned as well."

"So who…"

"A servant."

"But" Po tried to press further as he jogged next to the horse; who he swore was walking fast just to get away from him.

"Po I have only met you for a couple of minutes and I respect your title as Dragon Warrior; however boundaries are in need to be set. You are to remain focused, this isn't about who poisoned Viper, we need to keep her from dying first and then worry about updating you and your _friends_, later. And keeping quiet is most beneficial on circumstances like this, so as we won't get caught due to loud, obnoxious noises" The horse simply glared at him.

Po watched him ascend the snow covered hill; taking them to higher ground. His green eyes traveled to the swords that cling to the straps of his thick belt. The broadswords kept securely fastened to its welder. The armor he wore covered in so many blood stains that Po couldn't make out the actual detail of his breastplate. This spurred the bear's curiosity.

"Hey uh…" Po strayed, seeing how they were never properly introduced.

"It's Taijijian." He said coolly.

Po did smile that the horse's stern frown curved up ever so slightly, "what ever happened to the dungeon guards? You know the one's outside the prison door."

"I killed them" the wind brushed through his white mane, "every last one of them" his eyes fell to his weapons.

Po nearly tripped on a rock that had been covered in ice, "oh…wow, okay that explains a lot."

The three men from then on; continued in silence.

**OOO**

Viper's eyes fluttered open; which didn't do much, seeing that everything around her is pitch black. Lifting herself in an upright position, she carefully scanned her surroundings for any source of light. It soon became futile, nothing appeared to her as a means of an escape. Now that she thought about it, she's actually suspended in mid-air.

"What is going on?" licking her dry lips, "did I die?" it was the only explanation—it made her heart drop to her stomach. She didn't want to welcome death, "phff, then again who would?" that's when Shen clearly engulfed her mind. When she saw him just standing there, the only option was to watch everything come to a close.

Shen might have welcomed death with open arms; but death had other plans and refused to go near the peacock with any desire to take his soul. So if Shen can out run death; does that go the same for her? She has experienced more near death sequences being with Shen; than anyone else in her life. But she was able to out run dying, because of those she came in connect. Dazhong, Hao, Ji, Yin Wei—Ten-Ten and Cai Han…that horse from the buffet, the list goes on.

But it ended with Shen being on the list. How ironic, the very same man who tried to kill her is responsible for protecting her. She hated how lofty Shen can be when reading his emotions or figuring out the reasons for the things he does, anymore. The revelation of him telling her of how she lost her memories, left her heart beating faster than ever. Shen sharing a kiss with her only encouraged her feelings for him to become muddier and muddier by the minute.

Just thinking about it, brought a soft blush to her cheeks, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it" in truth, she want time to stand still. Just having him kissing her like that; to hold her with that same passion that made her stomach somersault. Whatever possessed the imperial peacock to perform such an action; she wished she had responded back; to feel his soft feathers resting against her tail. Sadly that would have ruined the tender moment he had unknowingly brought to her.

So in returned, she sent out signals back to him; being a lot kinder with her words and going a little step further to, _flirt _back with him.

Her soft green eyes, gazed around the black area in a lonesome manner.

"I can't be stuck here" her lips tightened in a thin line before parting ever so slightly, "forever."

"You are not stuck, snake; you just haven't _awakened _yet"

Viper jolted up at the deep voice preying upon her in such a vulnerable state. Positioning herself in multiple martial arts striking poses, her eyes narrowed, "who are you and what do you want with me?"

Her voice wasn't all convincing when it came to being imposing and intimidating—like Shen. Her face heated up…no! This is not the time to get all flustered about that stubborn man, she can think about him later when the circumstances are on a safer grounds.

A white glow began to surface around her like a whirlpool and she started the feel a rough exterior underneath her. Dirt? So there is a ground here after all. The high winds surrounding her twirled faster and faster until, frighteningly she felt the floor leave her as the air carried the confused and rather scared woman higher and higher into the sky. Viper whispered softly _'don't look down'_ her lids wrinkled as she tried to keep her eyes closed. Deciding on a whim, she did indeed open them.

The blue skies stretched for miles and the white translucent clouds traveled slowly; like they took their time getting to whatever place a cloud wanted to go. No worries and troubles. Unlike Viper who has so many to worry about and the troubles in her life could write its own book. When she came to terms with the fact that this damn wind isn't doing to put her down; and it seems to have its own agenda. She stayed quiet for a while and enjoyed the ride of flying through the sky with a thick gut of air buzzing underneath her. The scenery left large amounts of astonishment in her eyes as her lips parted beautifully in a manner of _'awe.'_

"I see you are awestruck by this place" the voice chuckled, which made Viper flush out of embarrassment, she had completely forgot about that voice, "and you should be, my dear this is my realm—your ancestral place."

"My what?" Viper shook her head, "no offense but I like to go back to being awake."

"Trust me I cannot agree more; however there are matters that need to be _**dealt**_ with." The voice went an octave lower.

She didn't approve of the way he said that sentence, "I have my own matters that need to be dealt with!" She shouted over the howls of the speeding winds, "so if you brought my here, I would appreciate it if you took me back to wherever you found me…"

"Do not fret, snake…you are the _matter_ that needs to be dealt with." The voice sounded a bit soothing, similar to how Shen would talk with her whenever they would be in a private area.

Viper's eyes widen, "oooh, no." her lips trembled as she fell back in silence as she continued to be whisked away.

**Xx**

**Day 2 **was scribbled out; the paper laid next to the sleeping animal.

Dazhong found herself standing over a certain royal peacock that had too much to drink last night. Using the end of her stick she nudged it gently against his head, "Shen, wake up" she smile all knowingly when his wing shoved the persistent item away from his face.

"Ir ump" He muttered.

"I couldn't hear you," the old goat tapped his head a little rougher this time, "it would help me know what you are saying so I can respond…"

"I'm up" he said; looking at the older female with a tired expression.

"Honestly Shen" she said with a not-to-pleased look on her face, as she eyed the many empty bottles of lychee and baijiu wine; her eyes slanted even more when she gave the bird her full attention, " _this_ is what you've been doing all night? Getting drunk" her old lips fell into a snarl, "we are a day away from the festival and despite you staying in all day during that time of the year—you still meet with your citizens!" When she raise her voice she watched as Shen curled uncomfortably under her stare.

The throbbing pain in his head felt as if someone is banging his head against China's largest Bianzhong while someone plays a screechy dizi; purposely next to him. Getting up in an uncouth style; he noticed Hao was not there, "I can't believe he just left me here."

Dazhong's playful manner disappeared, "Shen, there's been a commotion near the prison area" her brows creased together, "I was on my way here after Ji told me of your whereabouts; before going home to retrieve herbs for Viper—I don't know what happened but I can feel it" she tightened her grip on the staff, "it doesn't look good."

Shen stayed silent for a moment, "what?" he whispered; then his thoughts went straight to the female serpent, "Viper!" he exclaimed rather loudly; it made his nanny wince and only strengthened the throbbing in his head. He placed a wing on either sides of his head, hoping massaging it would do some good.

"Is she alright? Were you able to save her?" His red eyes gave off an emotion Dazhong has never seen in her years of working with the peacock lord/emperor; _longing_. He yearned for Viper's safety and Dazhong did not find that part surprising. In the extensive amount of time Viper has been here in the palace; a shift had been made in his heart and the same goes for her.

When he asked, the goat had looked away from those anxious eyes staring back at her; waiting for that positive response.

"Shen!" A loud voice boomed in the factory, "shit is going down in the prison…"

Shen rolled his eyes, "articulate your words, Hao."

His fangs bared quickly, "the prison guards has been killed" and then a dark grim smile took over, "which I sure they don't matter, seeing how dispensable they are to you" he said not caring about the pain showing through his facial features and words. Those like many wolves in the palace are family.

Shen didn't say anything; because denying would only end with the canine calling him a liar. It's true; after all he did see his relatives as being disposable. They were disposable then; when they were fighting the panda and his friends on the waters and they are dispensable now when he showed no remorse for those who died in the avalanche when he fought Viper in the woods; and currently he showed no emotions for those who died in the prison.

"Not only that but the panda is gone—along with Viper" Hao smirked darkly as he watched the peacock's face fly into a rainbow of expressions.

The door to the factory burst open, Shen ran out, "I want all the guards out on Gongmen grounds!" she couldn't have gone far, his red eyes pretty much overshadowed by ambition and fear. Someone broke the panda out; it couldn't have been Viper, in the state she was in, he'd be lucky if she lived. Meaning she's out there in the hands of some stranger, and that fat bear is on the loose.

The whole palace madness started to flow into the streets of the city. Large cannons hailed high to the sky as the gorillas; ordered by Shen, to take them out to the grounds. If he has to cover this whole city with cannons; he will. Along with his order for the cannons; Hao brought out groups of his best archers to take aim as they gathered all over the interior of the palace. Some even scaled up the highest peaks to settle on the roof.

"I want no rock unturned; find her!" He shouted desperately at a group of at least seventeen wolves, three crocodiles and one burly gorilla "check the panda village" his eyes illuminated this hellish red.

"But sir…" One wolf chimed weakly.

Swiftly, he pulled out a long dagger, "that sounds like insubordination" he pressed the knife closer to the canine's neck, "it better not…or maybe I'm wrong."

The pup gulped lightly so his throat would not thrust against the hungry blade and the even more bloodthirsty monster at the end of it, "no sir it's not."

"Good" he placed the weapon back in his sleeve, ignoring that _'phew' _sound from the young soldier, "why are you still standing here" he lashed out at the youth, "I told you to go find her!" at last the wolf yelped and ran up to the group that was leaving him behind.

"Why the panda village?" Dazhong asked; she already had a hunch about his decision; though it is better to hear it straight from the source.

Shen didn't look at her, his eyes stayed focused on the open doors. Tiny flakes of snow took refuge on the edge of the glossy floors leading into the warm palace. Dazhong watched in horror as he pulled out his long weapon; at the moment it took form of a sword but she knew exactly what it was when he began extending its length.

"I just have a _feeling_, she's there" he breathed in the cold air and exhaled the frosty cloud that floated briefly in front of him, "I'll find her…I'll find her even if I…" he traveled off into silence.

Dazhong took a few careful steps towards, "even if you what?" she feared of his actions when he is in this state of mind. As much as she wanted to place a comforting hoof on his shoulder, she refrained from doing so.

Shen turned to her; his beak wasn't drawn into that all too familiar crazed smile from before, "even if I have to burn down all of China" he clasped his armored talons around the long staff; spread his wings and took off into the icy afternoon. His mind filled with one thing; one lady who drove his mind into madness, Viper. He'll find at her cost and the very creature who dare take her away from him.

He completely disregarded Po's escape from prison for the moment. Shen only let's one thing cloud his mind at one time. And the snake took place as his number one objective. He didn't know why, but the panda village kept pushing his natural sense of navigation, into that very same direction.

**Xx**

The ebony sheep watched Master Mei Ling adjust quietly in her seat. So much was told and so little time for it to sink in. Yin Wei did wish for Ji to be the one to inform them on what went on between Viper and Shen; seeing how Ji lives in the palace, while she only lives near the pier. Master Monkey looked like he was trying to comprehend what she just said. And Yin couldn't blame the guy, it's not every day one finds out that a man who threw one's life into total chaos is basically—infatuated with one of their friends.

Yin assumed it was infatuation, she's never witnessed Shen displaying any affection for another female, the way he does to Viper. Not even the concubines get that kind of treatment. And with Yin Wei having a gossiper for a sister; she made sure to include the biggest moment of all. Shen giving Viper the Queen room, if that didn't raise questions around the palace—which it did according to Ji; Yin Wei didn't know what else would.

"Wow" Mei Ling said suavely, "I never thought I'd live long enough to hear _this_" the more she thought about it, a tiny chuckle erupted from her throat, "a peacock in love with a snake—boy times are changing…"

"Yeah" Monkey rolled his eyes, "as creepy and disturbing as that is, we came here to retrieve Po and Viper—I have no sympathy for him, no matter how he feels about her."

Yin Wei shook her head defensively, "Master Monkey that is not my intentions, I'm simply sharing information on what went on before…"

The door to Dazhong's room opened up, reveal the owner. Her eyes seemed distant when she saw them; closing the door from behind, she walked towards Yin Wei. Placing a hoof on top of her soft, wooly head; the young lady seemed perplexed by the gloomy gesture.

"Yin Wei, I need you to take Ji and Seng Sei and leave this place immediately" The goat said sternly.

Her warm colored eyes showed a spark of fire, "this is not up for discussion, Yin Wei" she quickly said, she knew the ewe was going to either protest against it or comment on how she can't do it, "your life and the lives of Ji and Seng Sei are on the line—Shen found out that Viper is missing."

Ji's blue eyes traced over each word, "she went missin—but how, she's poisoned?" Dazhong corrected the ewe and stated that she is in the care of the zodiac horse; this stumped her for a bit, she never met the man but from how Dazhong assured her, the snake is in protected hands. But what rattled her thoughts is the fact that the panda; Po, the Dragon Warrior has broken out of prison.

"Who is Taijijian" Monkey frowned, "another friend of Shen?"

Dazhong tilted her head at his question, "far from it Master Monkey—Taijijian is an ex-warhorse; he once served under a well-known empress, whom is still regarded highly in status, even after being overthrown by Shen" the corners of her lips went up, "I'm sure you are familiar with the _Red Lady_ herself, Empress Ko Zang Sun."

"Familiar with her" Mei Ling's eyes lifted with excitement, " When I was a student at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy I would get orders to see her in Hong Hua, mostly it was trade missions; common supplies for the schools where I lived" her smile shined brightly as she remembered her strong voice; and no matter how loud she spoke it never lost that softness, "she ruled political floors with such grace; I would never doubt those who say she is by far the greatest empress to rule over that province."

Dazhong smiled, "indeed, and I saw great potential in her when we first met—however back to important matters" her eyes darted back to Yin Wei, "find your sister and Seng Sei" she furthered her statement by opening the door, "time is not on your side my dear, Shen is not in a stable manner and the last thing I want is for you to get _hurt _because of his fury."

Yin knew that the word _'hurt'_ had a deeper and more permanent meaning, "okay" before leaving, she hugged the soothsayer, "I'm going to miss you" she tried fighting back the tears that begun to wet the rims of her lids; her lashes, are damp from the emotional struggle.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Yin" she hugged the whimpering sheep close to her, "I know you can protect both your sister and Seng Sei, I have faith you…"

"It's going to take a lot more than faith to get myself and two others out of here, especially when one of them is pregnant." Yin said dejectedly.

"But I know you can do it." The elder motivated the shier woman.

Reaching the door frame, Yin faced the group of three for one last time, "where do I go from here?" Her blue eyes held so much doubt for herself, "there's nothing I can do; all I have is this boating job, Seng Sei and Ji are doctors but soon Ji's going to have her baby and then…"

"You will have more, lovely lives to protect; did you ever enjoy boating?" Dazhong asked.

Yin shrugged, "no, but it was all Shen offered me after Mr. Han died" she rubbed her arm nervously, "actually it was Ji who put in a good word for me—if it wasn't for her, I'd most likely be homeless right now" her eyes cast a flash of pain, "seeing how at the time Shen didn't find any use for me."

"Then maybe it is time for you to make use of your own self; instead of letting others do it for you" Mei Ling added to the conversation, "I'm not an expert with pregnancies when it comes to sheep but I can tell she's going to give birth anytime now—you will need to look after her" the folded her arms; her smile never changed, "just like how she looked after you."

Monkey gave the sheep a side glance, "when you make it out of the province; and you are still indecisive on where to go, then I would suggest the Lee Da Academy; it's pretty far from here and they'll take care of you" the primate looked at Mei Ling, who showed approval with the idea.

"I agree they have been doing so since Shen's reign" the feline grinned at her, "but keep in mind The Lee Da Academy has a reputation for breeding fighters out of those they see potential in, so don't be confused if they asked you to stay and the first guy you see is a large rhino" her genuine smile turned sly and prideful, "just means that martial arts will be the only thing on your mind."

Yin Wei opened the door further to step out; she laughed uneasily, "hopefully they'll give me something else to do; I don't think I'd make a good fighter" looking out into the hallway, shouts increased in volume all over the place; her eyes creased in doubt when she returned to the group, "well, this is my cue to leave" she sounded mournful.

"Go…you might not get another chance" Dazhong admitted gravely.

"Yin Wei" Mei Ling quickly said; stopping the sheep in her tracks, "thank you for everything, you and your sister are true heroes" both her and Master Monkey gave her a respectful bow.

This treatment made her heart flutter, "you're welcome" she said softly.

At last, she closed the door; taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves. She headed back to the infirmary. Her slow pace started to pick up when she felt heavy tremors underneath her hoofs; these quakes are always associated with the cannons. Once she entered another hallway; hoards of wolves passed by her; carrying weapons of mass destruction. Shouting orders that had been exchanged from one soldier to another; the palace appeared much like a battle field.

Running like hell when a second blast went off, she clutched her chest, _'if I'm a hero; why don't I feel like one?'_ a third shot went off right after the second. Falling on the floor into an open room, "ommph!" she picked herself up to see her sister and Seng Sei cutting whatever conversation short to look her explicitly.

"There you are" Ji greeted her as she observed her disheveled appearance, "Yin what's wrong?" she asked as her sister swiftly grabbed her by the wrist; tightly and with full force, she pulled the heavy sheep off the tool.

"We have to get out of here! You, Seng Sei and I" she said with lots of panic, "Dazhong told me Shen found out that both Viper and the panda are missing from the premises" Yin Wei saw the same fear place on her orbs; mirror the same way on Ji and Seng Sei.

"How did he find out?" the rabbit questioned Yin Wei.

"I don't know" Yin shrugged, "all I know is, Dazhong made it clear that Shen is not in a stable mood and he knows…"

"In other words; if we are still here when he finds out we partook in this escape—we're fucked" Ji said in a dark menacing tone; eying the rabbit she feared for her life as well, "and sadly you will be included by association."

"M-me?" Seng Sei pointed to herself, "but I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It doesn't matter" Ji hissed, " when Shen comes back with nothing, he's going to go ballistic—do you wanna still be here when that happens?"

It didn't take long for her to picture the scene unfold mentally; she cringed, "no way."

"Good" Yin Wei smirked, "now let's go" she then took Seng Sei's paw with her right.

Together the three brave women stepped out into the hallway. Debris crumbled around them and the thick dust entered their lungs; making them cough violently. Holding their hoofs and paws over their mouths, they started to run. Amazingly Ji managed to keep up with the other two; adrenaline made up most of their movements.

Seng Sei nearly threw up when she spotted bodies of slaves who been crushed by bigger chunks of ceiling. The outside started to show up, ahead of them, "with all these cannons going off; and some at the same time, this place is going to fall" her paw gripped against her sensitive nose. The impact of heavy material hitting a victim left a nasty mess, and having so many workers getting hit. It left an unappealing image to one's eyes.

'_That gives us more than enough reasons to get out of here'_ Yin Wei mentally noted.

**Xx**

Po almost didn't recognize the abandoned panda village with it swallowed up in all the snow. With the bare forest behind it, the whole land had an eerie enchanted atmosphere to it. Po had long ago forgave Shen for his horrible actions upon his birth land and to the couple who gave him life. There are times he wondered mirthfully of the kind of people his parents were and when he achieved inner peace he found that his instincts never left him astray. His parents not only protected him up until their own demise; but their sacrifice gave him a new family.

Taijijian did like the silence from the chatty panda but he could tell something about this area brought out emotions, "you have some connection to this place?" if they are to walk a long distance to the village, at least have a conversation while on the way.

Even, if they are almost there.

"Yeah, my parents lived here" Po said as he looked off to the side and took it upon himself to see the village for one last time. There wasn't much for him to look at due to the weather conditions; the snow started to pick up heavily and the harsh winds must have had some kind of vendetta against them, because Po had almost slipped down multiple hills; each time it happened Taijijian was there to help him up effortlessly.

"The panda villages is revered as most important to all trades around China" he stated proudly; his usual scowl turned into a phantom smile, "rice is highly demanded; which is why the previous rulers, Emperor Zao Jing and his wife, Empress Bei Mei San respected the pandas and made sure they were protected from every danger—including their own son."

"Shen." Po stated coldly.

Taijijian nodded, "the pandas didn't ask for much in return for giving them rice—they naturally asked for secrecy—I do not know of his name Po" Taijijian called the panda by his name which earned him a rightful smile, "but he must have been head of the village, because the was done at his request."

Po slumped his shoulders, "it makes me wonder if placing them in the city would have changed anything."

"That's a possibility to think about" Taijijian thought about the massacre; and sadly things probably would have been worse. From what the soothsayer told him when he worked under Shen it was fate for the panda village to be attacked. Taijijian wasn't a stranger to compassion; hell he's risking his own neck for a female he's only seen a few times and a panda—who is an important enemy to Shen; out of prison. However, he is not a comrade with it either. Being a war veteran left painful memories of death. Which is why he feels no remorse for killing those wolves.

The fact that they might have or come from loving families of their own; did not hinder his choices in whether they live or die. He is on a mission and once that mission is done, he'll return to wandering, like always.

Po spotted a small temple coming up ahead, "ah finally we made it" he huffed out; trying to catch his breath; the temple did appear to be near, the closer they got to the trail leading up to it, his mouth hung open and he groaned, "ah come on!"

The dragon temple stood high on a large hill with long stone stairs leading the way up, "more walking?" his thin, black lips tuck between his teeth.

Taijijian rolled his eyes, "come on kid it's not that far it's just a stair walk away; we're here and that's what matters most" he made a nod to Viper's glowing body.

Mantis couldn't keep his eyes off of her, "this is freaky, seeing her glowing like this…"

"It's an honor she has been chosen…she will be recognized as the first female serpent to be picked as the snake of the zodiac."

"Wait! Are you saying all the other snakes had been dudes?" Po questioned curiously.

"Yes" Taijijian answered shortly, "the previous snakes had all been male, I'm assuming it is to mimic the dragon himself—as documented, snakes have ancestral tries to the dragon. The Dragon is always associated with males. So to see such an event like this happened" his brown eyes dawn on Viper's still body, "is a mystery."

"That's is so cool" Po stared at her admirably; he didn't see the step in front of him and bumped his knee against it, "ouch!"

"Focus Po!" The horse snapped at him.

"Sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck; it was all he said before they returned to concentrating to the stairway ahead.

**OOO**

When Viper felt the ground resurfacing under her body, she inspected her surroundings. Nothing but clouds and high mountains; she knew she was on a mountain, it's just the texture of the ground didn't feel earthy at all. And it wasn't; glossy jade stretched for miles. The wind still gathered protectively around her body.

"Okay you brought me here, what now?" Viper said out loud.

She's so happy no one can see her stupidly talking to herself.

"Look straight ahead—you see that large temple, go there." The voice engulfed her mind.

Viper stood still for a moment, her eyes narrowed at the black temple in the far distance.

"Go!—time is not to be wasted" The voice boom with frustration.

This temper shocked Viper; then she knew it was time to be serious. Whatever plans the anonymous speaker had for her it involves a time limit and one of the many things Master Shifu taught is never waste time. Slithering at a fast speed, reaching the temple was easy—so was getting in. A matter of fact it looks like no other creatures in inhabited the place.

Inside the temple, twelve tall red pillars reaching the ceiling were praised mentally by her; such craftsmanship, the colonnade has gold painted flames, stretching half way up before fading. All the pillars glow a translucent blue. Below painted in variety of colors for each respected sign; is the zodiac cycle and every pillar hovered majestically over an individual animal.

There, her green eyes shine with brilliance when it locked onto the pillar stood above the zodiac snake. This particular pillar glowed brighter than the others, she felt drawn to go near it, when she inched to go stand on it the same voice shouted her to stop.

"Not yet, my dear, your body has not reached its destination."

**Xx**

The three men walked onto the temple grounds; the _'clicking'_ sounds of Taijijian's hoof connecting with the cobblestoned pavement are the only noises made from the group. And they noticed the closer they got to the temple, the brighter Viper's body glows. Inside twelve black glossy stone pillars formed a circle, in the middle is a black marble altar.

"She's supposed to be placed here" Taijijian said as he unwrap the unconscious snake from his shoulders.

He gently placed her on the sleek surface.

Upon immediate impact, the whole room lit up in lights of blue and white. The gloomy pillars now radiated in the same colors as Viper. Air whirled around her rapidly; throwing the men painfully against the walls. Po grunted as he tipped over on his stomach; making tiny ripples in it. Taijijian shielded his eyes with his arms as the light became too unbearable to see. Even when he closed his eyes, the light still illuminated his lids.

Viper's body floated limply above the altar; the winds became so strong that the whole building started to shake violently.

"Po we have to get out of here!" Mantis called out.

"What?" he couldn't understand the insect over the roaring wind.

Mantis frowned, "I said…

_BOOM—_a gust of wind blew the men right out of the temple; landing roughly on the rocky pavement; Taijijian quickly got up and made his way to the stairs. He ignored the alerting calls from both Master Mantis and Po. The panda witnessed the wind not pushing him back; instead it sucked him back in the temple.

"Something tells me, you and I weren't supposed to be in there." Po said as he slowly got up only to fall back on his butt, "okay what…now?" his green eyes shrunk at the sight he saw.

The roof to the temple was nothing but dust as the light contained in the small area blasted through and reached far into the sky. The skinny beam expanded in size until the remaining temple was submerged in light; whirlwind surrounded the building like a bubble, keeping any unwanted presence, out. Po and Mantis wasn't sure what was happening but they had a strong feeling, that power came straight from Viper. And as marvelous as the sight was, Po and Mantis were not in a safe zone. Large cracks from the tremors created by the wind started to break the cobblestone pavement a part. The two fighters made their escape off the hazardous ground.

In the air the beam's celestial light ignited the whole sky. Citizens in Gongmen all looked towards the cloudy atmosphere where bright rays of heavenly glow graced their dazed eyes. This light out shined even the sun on its brightest day; this is no ordinary beam…everyone stopped when they laid eyes on it.

Shen saw a bright light shoot up towards the sky; his blood red eyes burned with passion. He felt her presence instantly and his heart raced faster, as he glided through the air. Cursing the fact that his species can only fly short distances; if he had stronger wings like other birds built for long distance flying, he would have been at the village a long time ago. The snow wasn't helping with his already aged vision.

'_I'm going to take back what rightfully belongs to me—and kill whoever stands in my way.' _His mind sinisterly noted.

As if an unknown force possessed him; he landed disgracefully on the ice covered ground. Recovering from the miscalculated landing, he zoomed off towards the panda village; nothing matter anymore if she escaped him; of course he'll find the culprit who set that bear free.

'_Do you really want to hurt the very same guy she cares for? She might end up hating you all over again…do you really want that?'_ His mind spoke in a slimy manner.

"No, I don't want her to hate me" He growled.

'_Yes you do…you want her to hate you so it will justify you hating her back. You want to make those suffer around her as pay back for making you feel for her…'_

"I refuse to have her suffer anymore." Shen pathetically answered.

'_Oh really, now? So why are you going after her—you can only bring nothing but pain in her life. You tore her from her friends and family. Scarred her, literally'_ the demonic voice chuckled, _'and not to mention the many times you dreamed constantly of mating her…being in your care would harm her more. Don't you see Shen, it is fate for you to have nothing…'_ the voice fell silent.

'_because you are nothing…'_ it whispered evilly.

"Shut up!" He screamed over the blast of winter wind, "you know nothing about her…"

'_No I don't'_ Shen inner thoughts truthfully admitted, _'but I know everything about you'_ the voice snipped back at the peacock. His thoughts hunger for the turmoil brewing deep in his heart but Shen will not give in; he needed to find her, he needed Viper!

'_And she'll never love you'_ it mocked him.

The voice would not leave him alone; he is trying his best not to communicate with it; but what he said back might have caused a ripple effect in his life. What was said in response only opened up an emotion in him; that not even he himself knew existed.

"Oh yeah—what if she does?" Shen proudly said with a smirk on his face. The voice hadn't responded for a bit, but his blood ran cold when it came back to him.

'_I'll make you hurt her.'_ The voice answered back in a deadly tone.

Shen didn't answer back; this was all he needed to fuel his ambition to get to Viper. One thing Shen loved the most growing up, are things that challenged him; stuff that got his brain and body experimenting and he took any form of discouragement as a challenge. The beads of cold sweat fell across his face when he saw the village in the horizon.

**OOO**

"What's going on?" Viper asked before shrieking; she tucks and rolled out of the way from a large falling piece of plaster that nearly squished her, "why is this place suddenly falling apart?"

"It is time for you to be _awakened_—it is time for you to take your place as the zodiac snake…now stand on your sign." The voice calmly instructed her.

Viper's heart raced, "this is it—this is really it" slithering over to her glowing spot.

The whole temple lit up the same way the dragon temple in the panda village is doing so right this very moment. Soon Viper's natural markings glowed a lighter blue compared to her whole body which shimmered a deep aqua color; seconds later tiny hanzi symbols covered the back of her body in a glow of pure white.

'_Rise my child…the Dragon awakens thee.'_ The voice whispered in Viper's mind.

Her eyes shot open; nothing but two orbs of white light flared from them. The world around her crumbled and the darkness that once consumed her from when she entered the realm; plunged her back into the shadows…this time she wasn't alone.

Hovering above her stood the glorious, great Chinese Dragon himself; Fei Long. Powerful light and wind encased around the duo; he chanted an ancient language; the blackness turned a bold red…soon the whole setting changed until it resembled a palace throne room.

**OOO**

**A/N: Okay due to the fact that I really want to get us into the second arc; I'll be working on the second and last part to Melancholy most likely right after posting this chapter. Yes, I did have the idea of the pandas being in trade with rice. Seeing how in the 'Attack Sequence' in Po's memories, at the end of the movie and in the 'The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2' you can clearly see the rice fields.**

**Rice was a highly demanded item back then…it still is today. So I thought they would have a great importance to the rulers of Gongmen City of being their main financial transaction. I will touch more on it in Arc 2.**

**Also the whole "I'll find her…I'll find her, even if I have to burn down all of China." Was inspired by the line in Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, when Frollo says to a guard, "I'll find her…I'll find even if I have to burn down all of Paris." During the famous song, "Hellfire."**

**I know I didn't give the Remaining Furious Five anything in this chapter; but obviously they will do a lot in the next chapter.**

**OOO**

**Bianzhong: **_is an ancient Chinese musical instrument consisting of a set of bronze bells, played melodically. These sets of chime bells were used as polyphonic musical instruments and some of these bells have been dated at between 2,000 to 3,600 years old. They were hung in a wooden frame and struck with a mallet._

**Dizi: **_is a Chinese transverse flute. It is also sometimes known as the di (__笛__) or hengdi (__橫笛__), and has varieties including the qudi (__曲笛__) and bangdi (__梆笛__). Most dizi are made of bamboo, which explains why dizi are sometimes known by simple names such as Chinese bamboo flute. However, "bamboo" is perhaps more of a Chinese instrument classification like "woodwind" in the West. Northern Chinese dizi are made from purple or violet bamboo, while dizi made in Suzhou and Hangzhou are made from white bamboo. Dizi produced in southern Chinese regions such as Chaozhou are often made of very slender, lightweight, light-colored bamboo and are much quieter in tone. Although bamboo is the common material for the dizi, it is also possible to find dizi made from other kinds of wood, or even from stone. Jade dizi (or yudi, __玉笛__) are popular among both collectors interested in their beauty, and among professional players who seek an instrument with looks to match the quality of their renditions; however, jade may not be the best material for dizi since, as with metal, jade may not be as tonally responsive as bamboo, which is more resonant. The dizi is not the only bamboo flute of China, although it is certainly distinctive. Other Chinese bamboo wind instruments include the vertical end-blown xiao and the koudi._

**OOO**

**Jvuk487: **I'm sorry for the wait; I just had to have a break and relax my brain; at least now you know what is going to happen ^U^

**WinxGirl: **Don't worry they got to her.

**XenomorphScar4: **Thank you so much ^U^

**ExplodedPotato: **I know, Shen should learn how to hold his alcohol; that and not to mistake ropes for snakes XD

**Synchronized Harmony: **Yeah, some things just shouldn't be revealed to the world and I'm happy you are interested in the dragon plot.

**Jozs001: **Oops, I mean Arc. Yes and no. Yes I will be making multiple stories on this pairing but no this will not be a saga. The Charming Lotus Flower will be its own standalone story, like all the others. I'm not for making sequels; that's why I intend to make really long stories so that way there won't be a need for me to make a continuing storyline from that particular fic.

**TheWhisperingWarrior: **I hope things go well for Shen too; I will be going into more detail with the Zodiac in the second Arc.


	22. Melancholy-Part 2

_**OOOO**_

_**Melancholy-Part 2**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Viper couldn't believe it…this has to be a dream of some sort. Standing before her is China's dragon, The Great Dragon, himself; Fei Long. The paintings all over the country failed to depict him with the justice he deserves. Fei Long stood at least over fifty feet in height but the length of his body must have been at least ninety feet. The white light that had radiated from her eyes; had started to dim from his; displaying two dark blue orbs for her.

She took in the mythical creature's appearance; he wasn't colorful like many Chinese paintings showed off. His whole body are made up of different colors of blue. The dark blue scales made up his entire body; while his mane, lofty beard and the long tuff of fur shined light blue, "welcome to my home, child" his old voice boom majestically.

The whole palace reminded her of Shen; the bold red tapestries with _'good fortune'_ written in gold; the elaborate Chinese letterings made her think about the festival. If only she hadn't gotten poisoned, she is usually alert when it comes to contaminated drinks. That was one of Shifu's many lessons he had given them from the beginning. But her heart listened to Shen…well maybe listened isn't the word she is looking for; the fact is she became focused on him when she should have kept an eye out on Ten-Ten. Viper should have known a vengeful act would be thrust upon her after that confrontation they had.

Fei Long saw his guest looking quite distant, "something is on your mind" he didn't ask, he stated the current situation perfectly; he smirked a bit, "it's the peacock…isn't it?"

A faint color of pink, appeared on her face. Normally Viper would try and cover up her thoughts on Shen; but her head had a mind of its own. Nodding, she neither looked away or glanced at the ground bashfully; like she had done with Dazhong.

"Do you care for him?" he asked.

Viper's delicate tongue wetted her dry bottom lip, "I believe you have some urgent business for me that deal with me taking position as the snake of the zodiac?" now is not the time to become Shen happy, even if it is the greatest and most honored creature in China, asking her that question.

Fei Long saw the answer in her eyes, even if she didn't want to say anything and completely side stepped the question, "you are now acknowledged by all" his deep voice rumbled off the quiet room; placing a single claw on the floor, a magical light ignited in a circle…disappearing, the floor now had a huge zodiac calendar, "in two months Chinese new year will come and you will take your rightful place on the yearly cycle…"

"That's wonderful to hear" she said with a gentle smile; glad that she'll be spared from the poison bestowed upon her person; but she is far from satisfied with the answers to her predicament, "however my concerns are with what is happening now; there is chaos in Gongmen City and I find myself at fault."

The Dragon's smile curved down, "ah yes, Lord Shen's city" he referred to the peacock's past title, "that cannot be saved; he was never meant to rule _all_ of China…he was never destined to rule any land, not after the sins he has committed."

Viper's beautiful green eyes ignited in fury, "the sins he has committed? I mean no disrespect Fei Long but I am no angel…I have killed many, my actions has caused others to perish" her tail rested against her scarred chest, "I don't care what he has done in the past, in my stay at the palace, I've seen a side of him—had I not been caught, I would still have deep rooted hate for him."

Her orbs locked onto the majestic beast, "how can you look me in the face and say I am to be a part of a sacred cycle, despite my muddle actions; while predestining to reject someone's right to lead…"

The thousands of ripples in Fei Long's mane, multiplied when he breathed heavily, "you have so much faith in someone who has done you wrong."

"That's because I've forgiven him."

"Even though he's left a mark on your body? Like a constant reminder."

Her tail stayed in place of the scar; she no longer looked at it hatefully. This scar is all she'll have to remember Shen by. She knows very well her stay in the province had to come to an end; things just couldn't keep going in the direction Shen was pointing it to. No matter the status, be it someone of royalty like, Shanti; a servant like Ten-Ten; or the great dragon, Fei Long—no one will make her deliberately hurt Shen.

Gazing back up at the giant reptile; her cold stare warm up, "I would not mind being reminded of him, even if it's in the form of a scar."

"You care more for this man…do you not?" Fei Long asked softly; though his voice still shook in the walls; a smile tugged at the corners of his lips when the female in question turned her back towards him, "…love, perhaps?"

'_Do I love him?'_ she mentally said to herself; too afraid to whisper it out loud due to the dragon's hearing; though she didn't rule out the option of him reading minds. This is his realm; he has the ability to transport one's spirit to his home; mind reading should be child's play to his expertise. Viper's heart race faster as her thoughts repeated his question over and over. Her past thoughts began to rear its ugly head.

Dreams; those damn dreams she had begun conjuring up made her face blush. Not once in her life did she ever imagine screaming out a name in such erotic passion. _'Shen…Shen…Oh, Shen!'_ ugh, could her dream be any more perverse? Well yes, and this discovery has left Viper electrified every time she wakes up from it. Dousing her face with cold water; hoping to rid her mind of thoughts of Shen and his detail bed side manner with her. The terrifying part is; even though she tries to exterminate the possibility of her sexual fantasies resurfacing; a part of her hopes to fail in her attempts.

At least she is positively sure that Shen has never had any dreams of…mounting her? No, that sounds rather raunchy and unsophisticated…oh what the hell!? She can't find a subtle word for her dreams because that's just what had happened. Viper has a desire to be mated by Shen; a male much older than herself, not to mention different species.

Normally this wouldn't bother her; however this is not a crush like she had on Master Crane. Something so innocent; like two people falling in love for the first time and spending their moments under a cherry blossom tree; leaning against one another, basking in the glow of an emotion most would kill to experience.

No…this taste of emotion lingered in places she never felt. Her mind taunted her while her body craved for more. More of what…of, Shen? Bathing with him wasn't enough; kissing him only worsen that fuzzy feeling in her head…what her body ached for; is a man most forbidden to her life. She isn't supposed to feel this way about him; and at a time like this!

"You seem to go into a deep thought whenever topic is focused on Shen" Fei Long stated bluntly, "and do not turn from me in fluster, there is nothing wrong with loving another."

"I never said I love him…"

"Words pale in comparison to the detail a body gives off."

Strong words choked her throat; she said nothing to rebuke his truthful words. Viper knew she wasn't in love with Shen…or at least that's what she keeps telling herself. Even if she were to fall in love with the ruler; no good could come from their union. Maybe one day she would like to have children; surely one cannot bear a child if the given party are not from the same species.

Or if she succeeded…

"I need to worry about my friends…Po, I was supposed to help him escape, now that I finally found out he's alive!" she shut her eyes tightly; already feeling cold tears wet against them, "I don't know what to do, when I get back" she looked at him with fear, " Fei Long, what do I do?"

The Dragon stared down at the future zodiac snake, "do what you think is best…"

"That doesn't help me at all, the rabbit told me you would guide me, she told me to find you" her nose scrunched up, "well I've finally met you and they only thing you can give me in advice to a crucial situation is, _do what you think is best_…I don't know what is best!"

"The Emperor said the same thing when I met him…" Fei Long's blue eyes blinked briefly, "even though he didn't want to, he began to listen for once" he chuckled.

She used the end of her tail to wipe away the oncoming tears, "what does Shen have anything to do with this?"

"I never said Shen."

"But…he's the…"

"Who said the former Emperor _was_ dead?"

"In order to have a new Emperor the previous one is killed, that's how Shen's methods worked" she eyed the zodiac floor with much concentration, "that's what he did to Master Croc, he eliminated any parties that might oppose him when he took reign."

"But you also believed that your friend Po had died, only to have him alive" he paused shortly; his pointed ears twitched; there isn't much time left, "I'll give you something to go on, but the rest is up to you to figure out" he said; she gently nodded her head, "see beyond what your eyes show you."

Viper's eyes shifted in directions to see if the dragon's expression gave off the slightest hope of giving her more words…nothing, "that's all?"

"What?" his blue eyes narrowed, "you expected more?" he glared at her offensively.

Viper felt her face go beet red; she didn't mean to sound so childish. Bowing respectfully at the dragon, she said, "no, I…" resting her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she sighed, "thank you for the help."

The lizard's hardened expression softened at the young woman. He's been watching her, witness to everything she has been through since the day she first stepped foot into Gongmen City. Two failed battles with the peacock had send them into a turmoil of doubt…and the hatred forming in the snake's heart; he became fascinated in the way the woman's heart changed for the very same man who not only put her country in total damnation; but also had broken her spirit.

He didn't want to frighten her in revealing that due to snakes being descendants of his bloodline; he has a strong connection to them in mind, body and soul. He can feel what she feels; over the recent months her views on the Chinese ruler has caught his attention. He may not know what goes on in Shen's mind—Fei Long knows what goes on in Viper's.

Whether it is lust or love, her opinions have morphed drastically for the peacock. Her heart no longer craved to bring harm down upon the tyrant; instead she felt the need to be close to him. Fei Long can see in those green eyes she will not harm the bird, even if he were to order her; to lie and say it is her life duty to bring down whatever evil befalls China.

Even if that evil is to be Shen.

"Your purpose is to bring down this empire" he waved his large tail in the air; a large cloud immediately followed, showing Viper the literally crumbling palace; animals running out of the building in hysteria while some of the living inhabitants are not fortunate. Large pieces of plaster fell on many—and if the deteriorating interior didn't harm them; the thousands of random arrows from outside did.

The winter sky looked ugly from the soot the cannons—what cannons!?

"What's happening?" Viper whispered; she just stared at the horror, hoping any minute the dragon will tell her that this is simply a test of the mind.

"_He's_ looking for you" Fei Long stated.

"Shen?" Viper looked at the dragon; nodding; she wasn't sure to feel disturbed or flattered by his attempts at finding her missing person. Shen's reaction to her disappearance is severe—the man is tearing down his own city! She expected to see his face, shouting orders left and right in the vision shown before her; no trace of ruby colored eyes and black brows filling her vision.

He's searching for her on his own.

Viper did not stop the already forming smile on her lips when she thought about him looking for her; silly man, he never does things the easy way, "I see…Fei Long if I am ever in need of advice before I become a part of the cycle…"

"Any spiritual temple that pays homage to the dragon; will suffice—now I have done my part, it is time for you to do yours."

Like a wave crashing into the mountains; Viper felt a burst of energy from within her body…Fei Long's palace no longer became apparent to her vision. Her heavy lids closed as she let the dragon's powers escort her out of the realm. Even in darkness, she can see the world around her; the miles of snow covering her land, trese torn of their leaves; left naked to freeze in the winter season. Fall is never a season that over stayed its welcome but always seem to leave prematurely, letting winter run ramped.

Viper wished she had more time with Fei Long, there are many questions left unanswered. Hopefully she will get that chance to have a longer conversation with him. She can also asked about his constant questioning on her feelings for Shen. Why is a dragon of such virtue so interested in her—possible love life?

With the attacks going on in Gongmen, Viper hopes there will still be a city left standing. Shen has known to do damage in an extreme state but nothing like this. She also wonders who is the person brave enough to steal her from the palace and bring her to the outskirts of Gongmen City?

The master martial artist will have to settle for waiting until she reaches her appropriate mark.

OOO

Po carefully got up after having the wind knocked out of him; his green eyes saw the temple's strong wind begin to die down as the immense light from before faded out of existence. _He always knew she is special; _something about her stood out from the other Masters. Viper has made her mark on China's history; just like himself with the status of Dragon Warrior; well the late Dragon Warrior. Seeing how the only ones who know about his being are probably looking for them in the forest.

He then shifted his thoughts to the war horse; Taijijian. He not only broke him out of prison but also rescued a dear friend; Po thought he'd never see again. To say he is in debt to this man, is indeed an understatement. How could he replay him? The warrior clearly is able to do tasks way beyond his level. Po is the Dragon Warrior, but he is far from being a true threat. Po never purposely killed; Taijijian has and made no means to emend his actions. Seeing the horse thrown back by the winds around the temple; only to get back up effortlessly…

Led Po to believe, there is more to his horse than what he is shown; like how he came to obtain Viper? What is his history with Shen?

Taijijian is someone Shen would get rid of the minute he took the throne to China.

"Po come on…I think it's safe to go in" Master Mantis's voice broke the panda out of his thoughts, "plus I have a bad feeling the longer we stay on these grounds, the chances of us getting caught will increase…so let's take Viper and the old guy and get the hell out of here."

Mantis leaped onto Po's shoulder.

He did have a point; Shen will know of his and Viper's disappearance.

Picking himself up from the ground the giant panda walked over to the quiet temple. Po has to be on alert, the tremors made dangerous cracks and sharp formations in the broken stairs; one wrong move will set them back on time. Reaching the last step, he entered the torn down temple; roof, blown to bits…most of the rumble from it now decorated the courtyard out front.

"Hey..uh, Taijijian" Po lifted his large arm at the horse; his dark eyes never left Viper's still body; moving into the room; both Po and Mantis joined the war veteran at the altar, "is she going to be okay?" he questioned him in a quiet tone.

The ebony horse glanced at him, "define _'okay'_?" he saw the panda's shoulder slumped when he stared at the woman's lifeless body, "she's not dead, kid…so get that depressing look off your face" Taijijian smiled, "she's going to live…when regarding her safety to the cycle, she's protected, however…"

"She's not safe from Shen." Po finished for the horse.

"Hn" Taijijian responded.

Soft feminine groans came from the stirring female; all three men stopped their conversation. Her body no longer glowed and the ancient hazni once dotting her back; completely gone; the glow of white…replaced by exhausted green orbs; licking her dry lips, she gave them a faint smile.

"Hi." She said softly.

Po felt his eyes moisten, he gently placed his large arm underneath the tired snake, "you're back" those weren't the words he wanted to say; so many sentences he could have picked out; those two came out first.

Viper felt him press her against his chest in a soft hug, "I know Po" she whispered, "it's been so long since I've seen you" she saw Mantis hop from Po to the old top of the altar, "especially you, Mantis."

"Things never were the same when you left, because…" he reddish brown eyes traveled to her scar, "well you know."

"It's okay now, Mantis…over my stay here I've learned to accept it; it's a part of my past as well as my future" her tail reached for it; in her mind she pictured how in her dreams, a certain man would brush his feathers against it; _he_ gave her this scar, she once viewed as a deformity and it drove her away from those who she loved dearly; _he_ also made her feel beautiful when he touched _it_…when he would touch her.

"Wait, how did you know about your scar?" Po's green eyes shifted in confusion, "I thought you suffered from memory loss."

"What?" Mantis turned towards Viper.

Taijijian did not say anything; his ears went erect, showing off his interest in the conversation.

Viper's tail twitched, "yeah, I got them back" her joyful eyes dulled when Po asked how she regained them; Shen…she wanted to say it but she knew the reaction to the truthful answer will not go positively, "I just got them, Po…I can't really explain."

'_Yes you can'_ her mind snapped at her.

Viper ignored the sassy voice; was she really that afraid of telling Po the truth…no, well—yeah, she is. Po still has that golden heart and lighthearted enthusiasm but he's also seen and been through six years of hell. She had left the Furious Five, before Po even decided to go back to Gongmen City. She could still see the pain in those green eyes; sadness in her fellow teammates almost made her stay but the shame of failing in the battle against Shen, took a toll on her spirit.

She was a broken woman, now she felt renewed. Her anger for the peacock melted into an emotion she has a difficult time grasping. Love? Tolerance…Acceptance? This newfound feelings will have to develop a lot more before she can make a proper hypothesis.

Neither Po or Mantis are convinced by her sudden memory gain. Of course they want to ask her more on her stay with Shen; however that conversation will have to be put aside for a while.

"So where do we go from here?" Viper asked no one in particular.

"The signs are obvious, we cannot stay here…Shen will stop at nothing to get the snake back" he eyed her for a bit, "she needs to be taken to safety—another country…"

"Another country?" Mantis's antenna twitched, "the only country nearby that hasn't allied with Shen is…" he trailed off.

Viper's beautiful eyes sparkled.

"India!" she said in a chipper tone.

Taijijian smiled, "that's correct…India's rulers…"

"Naja and Shanti" Viper proudly stated and her weak smile strengthen when she saw the horse's stone eyes, appear to be taken back by the information. Taijijian was not present to the majority of Viper's _'imprisonment'_ and she would have loved to see his reactions to Shen and his behavior towards her.

"They are my godparents."

"That Viper, will aid you once you reach India" he tried so hard to keep his calm demeanor on Viper being the godchild of the two powerful cobras; but his shoulders slumped down in defeat, "they must have come looking for you."

"Holy shit" Mantis muttered, "I always knew you were special…but to have royalty having your back" he smirked, "Shen be damned."

Po's lips stayed in that sunny smile; everything is going to be alright; with the connections Viper has with the rulers of India. All she has to do is tell them what happened. With everything he has been through, he's never forgotten his friends. And now that he has breached his agreement with Shen. His father's life and the lives of those inhabiting the Valley of Peace, he's mentally debating whether or not he will join Viper on her journey to India.

"Then it is settled, we will move out…"

"I'm not going" Po said lightly, interrupting the war horse, "I will not leave my father and those living in the Valley to die—if I leave, he'll go after them."

Before Viper could say anything comforting; Taijijian spoke in a tone; Viper clearly recognized as somber, "Po is correct; Shen will only terrorize land he can control…he is not crazy enough to step onto South Asian territory…his relationship with Maharaja Naja Naga and his wife Maharani Shanti can be describe as a rope hanging by a thin thread. I would not recommend bringing so many Chinese citizens to take refuge in the country. If anyone shall make the journey it should be someone they recognize…maybe your parents can escort you?" his white brow lifted.

"My parents are not anywhere around Gongmen…"

Her voice cut short when a loud explosion went off in the distance, "what was that?"

"Reinforcements" Mantis said, "you should know I wouldn't come here alone" his statement sunk into Viper's soul.

"They are here? My parents, Tigress…Crane…Monk…"

"Yeah…Monkey's not with us, but I'm sure we will find him, once we get off this land."

The earth shook violently as another explosion went off. The small group ran in the direction of the city. Po almost didn't feel Taijijian's presence fade from their running forms, "hey, why are you stopping?" the giant bear came to a halt.

"_He is coming_." It was all that passed his lips.

"Shen" Both Po and Viper said at the same time. Though the feelings being the name are different, Po's voice filled with alert, while Viper's aspiration.

"Hm" he nodded sharply, "get her out of here, I'll keep him from going back to the palace."

"But."

"No buts panda! If he gets his wings on her, all of this would have been for nothing…not to mention what he'll do to you and your friends. His intentions are to keep her; most likely her family as well—your fate and the fate of your friends will not be spared."

A large gulp went down Po's thick neck. Shen's state of fury has never crossed his mind.

"I'll buy you as much time as I can…NOW GO!" He yelled directly in the Dragon Warrior's face.

Po backed away, "okay" he held Viper closer to his chest, shielding her from the falling snow; while Mantis sat on top of his head.

When he could no longer feel the panda's whereabouts; he rested against a thick tree; his razor sharp hoof touching the hilt of his sword. He cannot—he _will_ not let this peacock pass…he cannot get her.

**Xx**

"We are under attack!"

"I can't see."

"Inform Hao."

So many voices, screams of wolf soldiers falling to their death as Tigress scaled the sides of the palace walls with hellish eyes. She did not care who got in her way, she swiftly kicked them in the throat, breaking their necks instantly.

"Crane now!"

On signal, red colored bombs fell from the sky; the timing could not be any more perfect; those wolves were as dumb as Tigress stated. Right when they lit the cannons; sending the balls in the air, the bombs mixed with it and the explosion send many flying into walls; neither surviving the impact. Tigress made an effort not to hurt any civilians; seeing how the place was already falling apart, she could have sworn someone else had the same idea.

They choose to sneak around the back of the palace; obviously that was not an easy task.

"Hui Ying, just sent off more smoke bombs" the tall avian shouted above Tigress.

"Good, follow me inside…Both Great Master Viper and Master Hui Ying should meet us immediately" she ordered in her usual stern way.

Her eye gazed down at the ground; where howls of pain and terror at acknowledging their temporary blindness.

Inside—no different from the chaos outside…maybe even worse; her nose caught the dozen of scents from numerous bodies. Crushed beneath large fallen plaster; thankfully the number isn't as high as she had assumed. But the corpses still moved her spirit—these poor creatures did not deserve their life to meet such a grim ending. Master Tigress made a silent prayer as she ran down the dim hallway; for all those forced to go through hell and not make it to see China rebuilt into the kingdom it once was.

_At least in paradise, they will be much safer._

That is a phrase Tigress always held dear; it got her through the toughest missions with the Furious Five.

She came to a stop when an arrow missed her neck by a hair; her luminous orange eye shot in the path of the attacker. Her paw gripped the arrow; breaking it, instantly. A large wolf landed in front of her, as two leaped behind him; his left eye battled with her right.

His white fangs beamed in a mischievous grin, "hey, _Kitty_…it's been a while" the growls vibrating from her throat only made his mocking smile curve more, "ah…I see you're donning the _single eye_ look—I have to say it's quite fetching on you" he added to the mockery by leaning on the handle to his hammer.

She flashed him a pair of deadly fangs; she positioned herself into her iconic Tiger Style pose.

'_Good, she's all riled up'_ he stated mentally.

The other two wolves readied their arrows at her.

"Go after the bird" he ordered, his eye never leaving hers, "she's mine" he swiftly turned the weapon upwards, ready for battle.

"If beating you brings me one step closer to retrieving Viper, then I accept your challenge…" she yelled, blocking his swings; taking notice of the deep dents created in the expensive floor. The wolf made several _attempts_ at hurting her—hell the guy had an opening to pin her down with a grappling move; and she is positive he knows those moves. His physic shows his gained experience over the six years.

"Tsk…tsk, now see that's where you made your mistake" he dodged, when she thrust her leg forward, almost making impact with his jaw, "what makes you think she's here?"

"I just know" her cold orange eye craved nothing more than to beat this senseless wolf into a bloody pulp; she steadied herself when another cannon went off in the distance.

"Well she's not here…it seems someone else had plans to take her; that's why you're seeing this whole place fall apart."

"Liar!" she growled; her fist made contact with his left cheek; making her point clear she leap at him; using her power in speed, Tigress slammed the alpha to the floor. Hovering over him, her sharp claws extended on each side of his head, "now I will ask you one time and I _will not_ repeat myself…where are my friends?"

Hao snorted, "Bitch, if I knew, I would have told you…"

"Your loyalties fall to the peacock; I will not be swayed by you." She said angrily.

"Yeah—yeah—yeah" he spat sarcastically, "cut the epic hero shit, your friends aren't here" his dark frown lifted a bit, "but I have a good guess who took them" he watched as the feline removed herself from his personal space.

Tigress's eyes roamed his facial features; dishonesty failed to appear in his voice and expression, "You are too willing to help me and my group" her eyes narrowed out of habit, "why?"

She listened attentively to the wolf's quick explanation of his relationship with Viper. Tigress sees the protectiveness in his eye for Master Viper; she has shifted something in this wolf that was not there before. Hao picked himself up; reaching for his hammer, he placed it in the straps on his armor.

"Are you familiar with the zodiac?"

"Of course."

"You remember the horse who served under the Ex Empress Ko Zang Sun and her husband?"

Tigress followed beside him, "what does this have to do with you helping us; you said you had a good guess who took her…"

"Exactly, I never said I'd take you to her; if I know Taijijian—and I do; he took both the panda and viper. First we're going to the factory"

"Canine! I'm on a mission and must retrieve Viper and Po before we encounter Lord Shen…" her sentence cut off when Hao reached for her arm; grasping tightly he pushed her ahead of him.

"Shut up and follow me…" he roughly said.

**Xx**

His eyes burned a hellish red, "_You_…I should have known" Shen landed a few feet away from the horse; drawing his weapon, he adjusted it to its infamous sword form, "where is she?"

Taijijian perked up from his spot on the tree, "I've taken both the snake and panda…is the panda not worth more?" he leaped out the way when two knives lashed out at him; missing him; the weapon ripped into the bark.

"I saw the light…I know her purpose to the Zodiac" he frown; his crest twitched as a cold breeze flew between the two challenging males, "none of that excuses you, Horse—for taking what's _rightfully_ mine."

"She doesn't belong to you!" Taijijian snarled.

"That's your opinion." Shen retaliated with a gentle tone.

Fighting Shen previously in the past, paled in comparison to the battle Taijijian is currently engaged in. Neither animal exchanged words when in close range of each other. Using double broadswords; blocking the bird's attacks deemed effective. His plan is to buy the snake time to exit of Gongmen lands. She must make her way to India.

To have her held hostage against Shen, once more. Taijijian will never forgive himself.

Twirling his swords; Shen's knives ricocheted in various directions.

Shen hadn't battled in Lijiang village, since his genocide attempt on the pandas. Eh, it's time to shed new blood on the land. His cold smile appeared on his face; when a painful grunt came from his opponent. Blood poured on the soft, ivory ground; Taijijian ignored his injury and continued to fight.

Swerving to the side, he slashed his sword upwards at the bird; smirking as a few long feathers from his distinct train; fell to the ground, in tattered pieces. Shen curse mentally for using his train against Taijijian.

His eyed the lovely white and red, feathers…soon his shocked expression turned neutral, "you will pay dearly, for that action" his swiftly kicked his leg up; his iron claws latched onto the sword in Taijijian's left hoof; snatching it away from him.

"I can't kill you" Shen stated with displeasure, "but Zodiacs are not immune to torture—I'll have you wishing you were dead" his red eyes cast up at the tall mammal.

"I'm sure those were the exact words you said, to the zodiac snake" He said spitefully.

Shen did not waste time, taking out his knife from his sleeve and whipping it across the horse's face, "you quickly forget who you are talking to—as for Viper, you will not speak of her in such a manner" his slightly lowered his weapon, "I would never harm her" his whispered under the bellowing winds.

His face twitched a bit when he remembered capturing her and…and whipping her. Those agonizing screams; still haunt him. Not a day goes by; he wishes to have acted differently. But no, he just had to let anger and humiliation get the best of him. What would he have done in that situation? Clearly she hated him, but even at the time he found her fascinating to look at, when he made her work. Even lovely, when she slept next to him; of course it was by force but he couldn't help to inspect the beauty with great wonder.

"Emperor Shen!"

Shen turned his attention to a group of wolves running towards him, "what now?" really, this is not the best time to interrupt the peacock.

"The missing prisoners have not…" the wolf looked between the peacock and horse, "you! You're the one to killed our brethren down in the dungeons" his fellow men growled defensively.

"Your scent covers that area…" Another wolf began to speak.

"I know that already, you imbecile" his red eyes darted between the blinded soldiers, "however if you feel the need to avenge you fallen kin—by all means do not let me stand in your way" placing his weapon underneath his robe, he gave them one last glance, " I will find her, Taijijian—and she will be mine."

Leaving the horse surrounded by angry wolves; Shen only had one objective on his brain. A certain reptile with gorgeous green eyes. He be damned to let the cycle or anyone else for that matter, steal her from him. No one will stand in his way!

He then journeyed back to his home.

Soon his ear drums began ringing the closer he got to his palace. Large clouds of smoke appeared all over the place. Shen almost made the rash decision on taking flight; but when a dangerous blast when off in the sky; he's glad he didn't. Explosives?! Those aren't Gongmen weapons.

Many wolves started giving each other specific orders on targets he swore to never see again.

"Emperor Shen, the palace is under attacked by vigilantes!"

Shen ignored the creature; he knew the citizens of China would not let him run the country so easily; which is why he made sure not to give them a reason. Making treaties and pacts with other countries ensured his purpose in the people's eyes. He had an irritating feeling whom these _'vigilantes'_ are going to be; his mind painted the intruders perfectly.

Stepping inside his home through the hidden prison entrance; his nostrils filled with the scents of Taijijian, the panda and Viper—however there was one tiny odor that stood out from the rest. He flew up the stairwell but stopped at the top of the dungeons entrance; the heavy door no longer stood on its hinges; fallen off to the side, bolts scattered around it. Taijijian wasted no time, getting to Po. But the question remains…how did he get in possession of Viper in the first place? Last time he checked, she was in the care of Ji and Seng Sei.

Shen took slow steps when he made it out of the room.

He carefully wandered down the hallway; until he came to _'her'_ room; the Queen's room. The door ripped off its golden hinges; her window broken. Shen entered the darkened room; he wasn't sure what he hoped to find. Sitting silently on the bed, her scent, melted permanently into the soft silk of the bed sheets.

After sitting on the bed for a full minute, he lifted his tired body up and sluggishly, went over to the expensive dresser. His wings touched the dancing ribbon. He soon recalled those beautiful memories of her dancing in the ribbon shop. He did not want to reveal his obvious ruse—Shen turned their innocent outing, into a rendezvous. Had this sudden takeover of his palace, not taken place; He would not have wasted time watching the fireworks with Viper. In which she would have eagerly asked him to join the festivities; and like always he'd fall for those jewel colored orbs.

And oblige.

His red eyes glistened.

'_Maybe even share a kiss.' _

The one he shared in her bedroom, felt wonderful; but without Viper countering his actions with her own…he has nothing to go by.

Shen grasped the ribbon, placing it safely inside his robe. A glum sigh passed his beak. Her friends are here; and no doubt with Viper currently in the panda's clutches—he is going to lose her forever. Never will he experience her laughter, her sweet voice—even when it is directed at him in anger or frustration. She brought a new light to his world.

A light he didn't want to give up.

His former nanny's cryptic words pinched and tug at his heart. He never thought her vision is going to play out like this. Had he known—oh, who was he trying to fool…Shen would have pushed aside her words and still bring Viper into his life.

She changed him in way he never knew a woman could; not even his Soothsayer. Viper, that lady of virtuous glory…has driven the peacock's heart into an endless flutter; like the wings of a butterfly.

He wanted nothing more to give up and stay in the room; breathing in what was left of Viper's essence. However, he is a ruler and must take down those who oppose his reign—regardless of their affiliation to his Viper.

'_No…I refuse to let anyone take what is mine.'_

Shen looked at himself in the mirror; the dark room cast a black shadow on his right side; letting his left shine the purest ivory light, the sky allowed him to bask in. He proceeded to leave his lady's room.

He called out for the Soothsayer.

**Xx**

Dazhong heard Shen's voice booming from beyond the closed door. This called attention to the masters in the room. The goat gave them an expression of empathy, "I must tend to Shen; get out of here once I leave" she cracked the door open, just enough for her own body to get through.

The warmth of the soothsayer's presence exited the room.

Mei Ling lifted herself from her spot on the chair; stretching her body in different positions. Bringing herself right side up; her eyes scanned the quiet area for anything of good use. Nothing, besides a few herbal books on the small shelf; flipping through a few, she is impressed by the advance material the goat must have been teaching Viper.

Being an herbalist in this day and age, is a job that is in need of more workers. Illness follows this land more than the blood that is spilt.

Mei Ling shook her head; placing the books back where they belong, she turned to Monkey. The primate remained in his seat; his white brows hovered over his eyelids.

"It's strange how chaotic this place has gotten" Mei stared blankly, at the door, "whoever these intruders are…I hope they are allies."

Monkey simply nodded.

Mei Ling found the snub-nose monkey's silence rather disheartening, "hey" she walked over, placing her soft paw on his shoulder; she could feel him tensing up under her touch, "we will get through this…who knows, your friends could walk through that door any minute."

"I really doubt tha…"

Dazhong's door opened as a figure came tumbling in, "don't worry, we'll hide in this room, nobody's in…" the said figure look up at the two masters, "Master Monkey!" the panda turned to a feline smiling sweetly at him, "Master Mei Ling."

Both Master's rejoiced at seeing Master Mantis—Po and Viper?

"How did you—I thought you…" Monkey rambled between the glances he threw at the trio.

Viper slithered off Po, when he lowered his arm to the ground, "I can't believe it" her eyes glazed over with happy tears.

"Neither can I" Mei Ling smiled, "but you guys are—how did you get here? We were informed that you were held prisoner" she shot a sympathetic look at Po before turning to Viper, "and you were poisoned."

With the Soothsayer's words in mind; the five martial artist moved with great speed. Viper wanted to suggest her room to stake out in; but with Shen being so _familiar _with the location—it will not be a wise choice to pick. Crawling behind a pillar; she felt Mantis leaped on top of her head. She found the habit comforting; it's been far too long since she cooperated with this many fighters. Viper missed doing stuff like this; it made her feel—needed.

"Hey" Mei Ling whispered to Monkey, "you see that room?" she pointed her paw at the infirmary lantern.

"Yeah, what about it?" He didn't see what she was getting at.

"Herbs, Master Monkey…we are going to need medical supplies and with Ji and the others gone; we can take what is necessary."

Dashing across the hall; Po quietly closed the door. He watched as Mei Ling examined the herbs; she stated openly how high quality these are, " I mean look at this, wolfsbane, birthwort, Chinese cucumber, ginseng…the list goes on" taking tiny jars from a cabinet; which held dozens of extra, empty jars—of various sizes.

Mei Ling though amazed at the large amounts of herbs the health room accommodated; only took what is required for pain and other soothing remedies. She did leave large amounts left; she thought of those living in the palace—and did not want to rob them of their health for the team's benefit.

Stuffing the herbs in a bag; Viper came up to her and placed three other little jars of herbs in the bag. Mei Ling observed the contents.

'Let's see, willow bark, qing hao, and lei gong teng—wait!' Mei's mentally exclaimed, she looked at the jar holding the third and last herb Viper placed in the bag.

Viper giggled cheekily at the feline.

"Viper, this is lei gong teng…this has to be prepared perfectly—it's…"

"Highly toxic…I know; and I've prepared it plenty of times; my mother is a herbalist and has taught me well; Dazhong also helped me with herbs—when I lost my memories" Viper's cheery grin faded a bit at the memory of what led to her past condition.

Po wanted to ask her how she lost them; even if he already had a clue as to who the culprit is.

"We're going to need weapons…"

"Nah, Mei, we don't need that" Mantis smirked, "we already have enough…fire power from Viper's badass mom, Hui Ying; that's why the whole palace is crumbling—well besides the self-infliction they were already do…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa; Mantis…my mother's here?" Viper's beautiful almond eyes stretched to the size of large noodle bowls.

"Yeah, you're dad's here too—hell, everybody's here; Tigress, Crane…" he chuckled warmly at Monkey, "man it's nice to know you are doing fine; Shifu told us you were doing some serious undercover work in Wukong City with Mei Ling—before you say anything, dude…Tigress was the concerned one."

"Awe, she was worried about you" Viper said, warmly.

"Yeah but it's nothing compared to how we feel knowing that you are alive; the both of you" Mantis said truthfully.

Viper's confirmation is indeed correct; everybody really thought she died.

"If you thought we died, how did you know we were still alive?" Po asked, clearly confused.

Mantis filled them in, from the messenger to the letter left behind after he passed on.

"Oh dear" Mei Ling said with great sorrow, "he must have died from having a weak heart" her lips pressed into a tight line, "weak hearts are usually found in waterfowl."

Po's shoulders slumped; his father came to mind, "I've been gone for so long—I just hope my dad's okay."

Mantis assured the panda; that Mr. Ping is alright.

Exiting the room; Mei Ling sensed wolves approaching the area. Thinking on her feet; she guided them to a random door; pulling it open she thanked Oogway that it wasn't locked. The room is definitely for linen storage.

"I can't see a thing" Monkey whined.

"Ssh." Viper hissed.

The wolves's voices echoed from behind the door.

"I spotted the crane flying into the palace; but with all this damn rubble around, he could be hiding anywhere…the tiger is nowhere on the courtyard, that's where she was last seen."

"I'm more concerned with Grand Master Viper in the building…I'm all for loyalty to our pack leader, Hao—but damn, I'm not looking forward to getting my ass handed to by that viper."

"You know his wife's the cause of the explosions."

"I know, I can't believe we have to chase around some lady just for him; tired of his shitty orders."

"Calm down, don't forget that's the emperor you're talking about…"

"Who cares!? Our pack members died and not once did Shen give condolences; our loyalty belongs to his parents—now they knew how to rule. Whenever death happened on the battle field they would give a lantern vigil" the canine's voice temper softened at the statement.

"I understand, but keep that kind of _opinion_ to yourself—words like that will get you killed."

"And what fate do you think we'll have when we go into battle? I don't want to fight, our first orders were to find Master Viper—I'd rather have that fate and live."

"Yeah, if we found her, then Shen would at least show some respect—like he did in the meeting room, at least that's what Hao said."

There was a short silence…Mei Ling assumed that they left.

"You know what I heard?"

"What?"

"That Shen actually has the hots for her."

"Master Viper?"

"Oh yeah; I didn't believe it at first but one day he called us to the arena to see him spar against her…now I thought, eh, why not? I got nothing better to do besides courtyard watch duty. So at the end he announced her as being his concubine…but towards the end of the day, he changes his mind and puts her in the Queen's room."

"I heard about that; I actually was being patched up in the infirmary…so I wasn't able to go."

"Yeah, he also brought her to the meeting; Hao said she covered up for him."

"How? She doesn't know anything about politics."

"Maybe she's not the dumb broad we all thought."

That comment made Viper's face twist into a sour pout.

The figure's shadows departed away from the door. Their conversation continued but Mei could not make out the words. The hiding masters listened to the wolves outside. Each had an empathetic expression; it never occurred how stressful it must be, working for someone who values one's family as expendable.

Mei Ling cocked her lips to the side and lifted an eyebrow, sly, "I think that's proof enough that Viper's extended stay was more than an evil plot" she didn't notice Viper's blushing face; mainly because it's hidden by shadows, "Just like how Yin Wei explained—a bird in love with a snake."

Viper face heated up some more.

"I think it's hard to believe that Shen could love; not even I'm buying it—plus those guards said nothing about loving her, they said he has the _'hots'_ for her, so it could be just physical."

"Gee, thanks Mantis." Viper glared at him.

She slithered passed him and went further into the storage closet where Po roamed off to; undeniably offended by his opinion. Mei Ling and Monkey stared harshly at the insect.

"Mantis, I think that is the last thing she wants to hear" the feline quietly snapped.

"Okay, I know it was a bit too harsh; but true—Shen has done so much shit, you really think he'd truly love Viper…lust yes, love? I don't see it." He hoped down from one of the linen shelves.

Monkey turned to Mei Ling.

"I agree with him, even if he worded it wrongly. I just don't see Shen being the kind of guy to show compassion, if he did, he wouldn't let his own country fall."

Mei Ling followed the primate until they came to a complete halt.

"Hey, why did we…" her eyes cast up at what the others were staring at, "no…oh goodness, no."

Hanging by two large hooks; displayed to the warriors—a large blanket of black and white. The quilted blanket seems to be made up of four…pan—NO! It can't be that, furs? Po stepped forward and yanked the heavy atrocity off the wall. He felt the material, his green eyes, showed his hardened emotions and forlorn.

"Po, dude—that can't be what I think it is." Mantis sat on Po's stiff shoulder blade; looking down at it.

"It is." Viper sadly confirmed.

"Panda furs." Mei Ling's lips quivered.

Po held the item close to his chest; fists clenching the more he focused on those who bodies never even made it to the grave. Those who had to become a victim to this disgusting display.

'_This…he…'_ his mind tried to register all the feelings the Dragon Warrior felt buzzing through his heart. All he thought about are his parents being made into this…this thing! He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall down from his chin.

Viper curled her tail around Po's paw.

The others stood behind him; each casting their own sorrowful expressions. None of them has ever seen the giant panda cry; and to see such a man, breaking down like this—it pains those who know him.

Po thought about the conversation he had with Shen six years ago—before he came back and sacrificed his freedom for the safety of his village and father.

'_How did you find peace? I took away your parents, everything! I- I scarred you for life!' Shen exclaimed at the victorious bear._

'_See that's the thing, Shen. Scars heal!' Po said with a gentle manner._

_Shen did not like how understanding the panda treated him. His pride is already ruined from him breaking all of the ships._

'_No, they don't. Wounds heal.' Shen sneered._

'_Oh yeah. What do scars do? They fade, I guess?' Po thought innocently on the topic._

'_I don't care what scars do...' Shen snapped._

_Could this panda really be that gullible?_

_Po slumped his shoulders, 'You should, Shen. You gotta let go of that stuff from the past 'cause it just doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now.' He saw that the peacock looked at him distantly; hoping the royal bird, let his words sink in._

'_You're right.' Shen lowered his head._

_Po's warm smile quickly left when the bird launched towards him._

'_Then I choose THIS!'_

Po opened his eyes; his teary vision, cleared up, "The only thing that matters, is what I choose to be now" he muttered softly.

Viper heard him and watched as he placed the blanket back on the hooks. Her heart trembled; hearing that exhausted sigh of his. This blanket might be all he has from his village and even though Shen turn it into a household item; it's better than nothing.

"Po, let's take it with us." Viper spoke softly.

Her tail wrapped about his paw.

"Viper…I don't think it that will be wise."

"Po" she felt like giving him a smile, "_they_ deserve much better, than this" she pointed at the hanging blanket; she spotted the twitch in his lips, "we should give them a proper burial—in Lijiang village."

"But we just came from there…Shen will."

"He won't follow us; I know you are looking after for my well-being but I can't just ignore those who lost their lives in that village—if it wasn't for me harboring hate for Shen, none of this would happen."

Po kneeled down to her eye level, "Viper, what are you talking about?"

"I started this…I took your past very personally and I swore vengeance on Shen; after being scarred by him; Po I just couldn't forgive him like you did. I left the Jade Palace with a deep grudge against him; so I trained not only in martial arts but weaponry too" she continued and admitted to killing the wolf which led to the battle in the mountains.

She left out her more amorous encounters with Shen. It will only make explaining her feelings, even more complicated.

"But I learned to forgive him, and came to terms that I should never make someone's business, my business. I just want to go home and resume living a normal life." Her shiny green eyes dimmed.

'_Maybe the further away I am from Shen; these feelings I have for him will go away'_ she noted mentally.

'_And what if they don't? Your heart will only call out to him—knowing Shen; he WILL come to you.' Her thoughts slyly said._

'_Because Shen knows—that is what you want.' Her thoughts continued to tease the young woman, playfully._

The voice sent shivers through her body; her inner thoughts had Shen's voice.

"Yeah, Viper" Rubbing the back of his neck, Po flinched, "after everything you been through, I don't think going back to a normal life is an option."

Viper moaned, "I know, Po."

"Plus Taijijian, told us that getting you to India, will keep you safe from Shen." Mantis added.

The female serpent nodded, "I know that, too" hearing a slight crackling noise, she smelled a familiar scent.

Each fighter covered their faces as the door is ripped off its bolts. Wood chip pieces few at them; but they quickly dusted themselves off. Shen stood there; blocking the only exit in the storage closet. His face contoured different expressions—the peacock's sharp red eyes, counted the members…until his eyes laid on Viper.

His furious eyes; softened when he saw her.

"You're awake" his voice fell into a tiny whisper, "guards; get them…"

"Oh no you don't" Mei Ling shouted, "charge!" she ordered; her feline fangs showed a lethal white…in the closet's shadows.

Po grabbed the blanket and all of them ran at the shocked bird. Their battle cries echoed in the palace, catching the attention of every wolf in close proximity. The heavy blanket, trailed behind the panda; knocking Shen off his feet.

A few wolves helped their ruler to his feet; in response he rudely yanked his wings away.

"After them!" he snarled.

The group stuck together and made a turn around the corner—Shen knew exactly where they are going, "I want every wolf armed and ready on signal, they are heading to the factory!" he spoke while adjusting his sword into his signature weapon.

"Mark my words panda—I'll see you beheaded, before I let you take her from me." He said to himself.

Gripping the iron handle, he gave chase.

Opening his wings, he took flight.

**Xx**

Tigress folded the map and tucked it securely against her golden slash, "I'm still questioning your reasons for helping us" her orange orb loomed over him, as he roamed the planning area, "if it means anything, I am grateful for what you are doing."

"Shit, he's back" his ears twitched at Shen's loud, screeching bird call.

Hao pressed his paws against the sides of his head; covering his ears.

'_Damn those peafowls are pretty but their calls are fucking ugly!'_ he whimpered.

"Yeah, whatever; just take the route I outlined in blue; it's the easiest of all the other routes."

"Don't mind me asking; what are you going to do when Shen finds out?" Tigress asked politely.

Hao's red eye widen at the corners before relaxing into a suave state, "worried about me already, sweetheart?"

"I said nothing about being worried." Her jaw clenched when he chuckled.

"You didn't have too" he winked, "but don't worry your orange and black head, _Kitty_—I'll be fine" running his paw down the side if her face, he yelped when she took hold and squeezed.

"Stop calling me Kitty, Canine, I have a name."

Releasing her iron hold on him; Tigress shook her head at the wolf. Out of all the animals, she's receiving help from this guy. Seeing the extreme he is going through to keep them safe; her mind would not stray away from the fact that he will be sentence a horrible fate. It's one thing to commit treason, but to do it to a ruler with such a _'colorful'_ background.

Her brow markings furrowed.

He's lying—he won't be fine. Shen is a malice man and won't take kindly to betrayal.

"I'm not going with you, so don't even ask." Hao looked up from what he is doing, rolling up a few scrolls.

"How did you?"

"I've worked with Shen since I was a pup; I can read his face like a scroll and you are no different. You warriors all have the same code _'honor'_, I have my own code, to my family and pack mates. If I die at Shen wings…then that is something I deserve."

"Nobody deserves that…I would have agreed years ago with what you are saying."

Thrown off by the tough woman's words, he cleared his throat nervously, "yeah, well—you just focus on your group and you let me deal with mine" walking passed her, not sure what else to say.

"Master Tigress!" a large bird called out, "I've been looking all over for you."

Crane landed inside the fireworks factory from the window; taking a fighting stance beside Tigress; his gold eyes narrowed, "now I know why I couldn't find you."

"He's helping us." Tigress muttered.

"Tigress, he works for Shen." His wings remained steady in the air.

"Crane, put your wings down" pulling out the scroll she showed her comrade the map, "it's the Silk Road trail to India."

Taking the map from her paw; right there in front of him a blue line went straight to India. Crane has known about the Silk Road routes; however he never needed a reason to use it. All of the Silk Road routes are used for trades.

"So we're going to India?" Crane asked doubtfully.

"That's the plan; the rulers share a familiar bond with Viper." Tigress spoke confidently.

"Tigress, no offense but it's snowing out there…the path used for the silk road no doubt, covered up" he pointed his finger at Hao, "which brings me to a curious question, how are we sure that we can trust this guy?"

Hao leaned away from the huge pillar, "I'm not asking you to trust me, India is the only country you'll have a chance with, I don't see any other country that's going to take pity on you."

A loud group of footsteps and hissing flowed from the factory's stairs. Tigress and Crane observed the group stumbling in, "hurry, close the door" Mantis yelled. Monkey went to slam it, but noticed there wasn't a door.

"Aw, you have got to be kidding me!?" the primate groaned.

"Tigress" Viper shouted happily, slithering over she lifted herself so the cat could hug her; breaking away her attention fell on the tall avian, who's golden eyes lit up from the shadow cast by the rim of his hat, "Crane!...Mantis told us you guys were here, just not in the factory" she bashfully looked at the alpha wolf.

Slithering over to him, she wrapped her tail around his waist, "thank you, Hao…for everything."

Uncomfortable with all the disgustingly nice faces directed to him; he just wanted her to let go. He won't lie, it's going to be a lot stiffer around the palace; once everything has been replace; damn he's even going to miss Shen's odd antics with her—the wolf knows the bird heart will encase itself in ice.

Whether Shen openly admits it or not, this whole thing has mainly been about Viper; to retrieve her…maybe only her. Hao would not be surprised if Shen settled on having just the snake; had the panda got away first. A wolf can tell; he watches the actions of his friend and the things he says. Shen loves her.

"You're welcome, Chun Hua." Hao smiled down at her.

Viper's grin grew ten times after that sentence.

Everyone went wide eye with Master Crane's beak falling open.

"Did he just…" the bird started to say but his large friend chimed in.

"You called Master Viper by her real name—NOT EVEN THE FIVE DOES THAT!" Po energetically raised his paws to the four members; quickly gesturing to the wolf, "known her for only a few months and you're already on first name basis with each other."

"Yeah well, after dealing with you; her personality proved to be adaptable." He averted his red eye away from the panda, embarrassingly.

Po beamed, "awe that is so…" a lone blade flew passed his head; the feather knife dive into the wall.

Perching on the edge of the railing, his train stood high with his weapon in the stronghold of his wings. Shen browsed the group; he smirked; it's like having them welcoming him to kill them without a fight.

His red eyes fell on the wolf.

"I am impressed Hao, I don't know how you managed to gather all the masters, but that is not the point" he jumped from his spot; soldiers followed behind him, "oh, I wouldn't try to escape through the windows…the ground floor are covered with my army."

Tigress's eye lit up, "you tricked us!" she growled at him.

The alpha took small steps towards her; seeing Shen eyes staring darkly at him. He remained still with the cat's painful orange eye in his view.

"Of course he tricked you, feline. No one would dare go up against the Emperor…"

"No one?" Crane spoke up.

Shen gave the bird an irritate grumble; not liking to be cut off when he's taunting his enemies.

"Yeah, because I can think of two, you managed to piss off and are eager to kick your ass." Mantis stated with a smirk on his lips.

"You're bluffing, no one will dare stand up to a man of my power" he chuckled evilly, "that would be suicide—now where were we?" he said in a fake manner.

"We are at the part where I hinted getting your ass kicked." The pray mantis jeered the fuming peacock.

"When I sentence the execution, insect! You will be the first to go." Shen threatened hungrily.

'_Now—now, it is not best to threaten the friends of the one you love.' An anonymous female voice softly said._

That wasn't the voice of his thoughts! The voice sound nothing like any of the females he's met. Not even Viper's.

Loud explosions shook the factory; Crane whispered something to Mantis about it being the last explosion.

"What was that?" Shen drew his weapon to the group.

"Reinforcements." Master Tigress loudly said.

"Reinforcements? Foolish woman, the only ones who opposed me are already here."

"Not everyone, Shen." Po said uneasily.

"And who, panda…are still left?"

"Viper's parents." Po grimaced.

Shen's thick feathery eyebrows and crest stood high; his royal blood ran cold. Instantly his train dropped to the floor, "her paren…"

"Great Master Viper!" guards shouted.

Many wolves, if not all of them, scurried out of the intimidating snake's path. The Great Master did not get his reputation for nothing. He made sure those who stand as enemy fall hard, and the soldiers has seen just a small fraction of what Great Master Viper can achieve.

Screams of terror reached the highest floor of the factory. To Shen's surprise, the guards acted without order and literally parted the path to the factory. Hao looked over the railing and is greatly relieved that his men did not challenge the all knowingly, seasoned master and his wife. He watched curiously as the serpents scaled the factory's exterior.

"Hey Shen, they're climbing up here."

"Let them Hao." Shen spoke coolly.

On the outside, on the inside he has never been so unsettled.

Sounds of rattling and hissing made the peacock's body stiffen. Behind Shen both snakes wore the deadliest expressions; their green eyes brightened against the falling snow. Hui Ying and Jiao Long prowled around the bird, until they are facing each other.

"Great Master Viper" Shen regained of composure, "and this must be…" he trailed off.

"His wife, Hui Ying." The female serpent wanted nothing more than to wrap her tail around his skinny bird neck and snap it like a twig.

Shen now knows the woman he should be thanking for blessing China with a gorgeous daughter. It's a shame she is glaring at him.

"Aw, yes—what brings you here?"

"Shen you can't be serious?" Hao snickered.

"Shut up!" he snapped at the wolf, his tittering died.

"You know exactly why we are here, Shen" he purposely disregarded the ivory man's title, "you have the nerve to kidnap our child and then have the audacity to question our reasons for being here!?"

The herbalist didn't get the opportunity to interrogate the ruler. His words only made her angrier; without second thoughts, both of them tackled Shen to the ground. Knocking the long weapon briefly, out of his grasp; Shen raised his train and pushed them back.

"My intentions wasn't to kidnap your daughter."

"Then if that wasn't the case, why didn't you let her go?"

"I-I…um."

"You have no idea the kind of pain you caused to her and her family" Hui Ying showed of her poisonous fangs, "and until you have children of your own, you will never relate to this feeling we endured."

Shen blushed slightly at the thought of children; and he turned a pinkish color when Viper's mother pointed her tail towards the object of his affections.

Hun's words from the meeting echoed in his brain.

'_Given your age, I am sure you have a manager who distributes documents of women for you to choose from.'_

'_Don't securing the royal bloodline includes the cities involvement?'_

'_The throne is the biggest priority, your majesty.'_

Shen blames that golden monkey for being right. And for getting into his mind at a time like this! Po and the group wondered what the heck is going on with Shen; he's stumbling on words and acting nervous. Is this even the same Shen from a few minutes ago? That Shen would have gladly fought both of the snakes while ordering guards to take them prisoner.

No.

Po stood in fascination as the two snakes tore into the bird with questions. Shen's cannons are here, his right hand man is right there sitting on the bench; and yet the peacock's eyes darted between the couple unsure what to say.

"We're taking our daughter, and making sure you never harm her again" Great Master Viper's long dangerous fangs glisten with with a light poisonous sheen.

"You will do no such thing" Shen snarled.

Po's jade eyes sparkled like the lanterns in a festival, "so it is true, you do have the _hots_ for Master Viper" his blunt answer is supposed to be kept to a whisper.

"Stay out of this you babbling idiot."

"That's it! That's why you refuse to let Viper go." Po said wholeheartedly.

"That is not it!"

And after that, all the intimidation Shen harbored flew out the window—well, what's left of it. Viper saw his face blush deeply and the faces her parents made would have made her laugh hysterically, had it not been for Shen.

Neither parent looked pleased.

"I don't care how you feel about her; seeing how you will not let her go willingly—then I shall take her by force." Jiao Long said; advancing towards Shen.

Readying his weapon, a bird like growl vibrated against his throat, "I'd like to see you try."

"Excuse me, has everyone forgotten I'm here?" Viper chimed in between the males.

"Of course not, my dear" his eyes flickered at her lips, "I'd never forget about you."

"Don't sweet talk my daughter, you sick creature." Hui Ying shouted.

Viper sighed embarrassingly; making her move; she ran across the factory room, ignoring the wolf's words at getting Shen's attention, she soared out the window. Shen zoomed away from the couple to pursue his lovely captor. Flying over the ground soldiers, he ordered them to keep Po's group from leaving the factory building.

Hao yawned as the group escaped the building; eh, he thought everyone had left. The panda sat next to him.

"Aren't you going after your friends?"

"I want to but being out of commission for so long, I'll just be in the way."

He wanted to add the fact most of the soldiers began falling down the minute Jiao Long and Hui Ying whipped out their fangs as they entered the center of the crowd. Trailing closely behind them, Tigress and Mei Ling took the wolves on the left; while Monkey and Mantis took on the soldiers on the right. Crane having the most dangerous and important part, following Shen; took extra precautions to stay higher than the bird.

"I don't blame you; my men are pretty exhausted after this whole run around with searching for Viper, fighting Taijijian and now your group, I just want all this shit to be over and done with so I can relax."

Getting a bottle from underneath the bench, "that's where I last put you" talking to no one in particular, he open the container, pouring it into a cup, "want a drink?" he lifted the bottle to Po.

"Uh?" He looked at the bottle, "yeah, sure."

Hao filled another cup up to the brim.

"Here" handing the cup over to the panda; Hao gulped his down in one swig, "Shen may be a bastard; but he's a bastard with good taste in wine."

"Hmm" Po sipped on the beverage before gagging; the alcohol burned his throat, causing the wolf to laugh, "what—is—this—stuff?" he asked between coughs.

"Ahahahaha" Hao chortled, "dumbass, you're supposed to drink it fast; that's baiju and only Shen is capable to drink that stuff sip by sip—don't ask how he does it? All I know he's been drinking this stuff since he was a teenager."

Hao dawned on a memory when he would try and sneak a taste from Shen's cup, only to have his paws slapped away by his feet.

"Good times man, good times."

Hao bobbed his head.

"Yeah I bet." Po took Hao's advice and drank the baiju wine swiftly.

"You need a refill?"

Po fiddled with his cup, "no I'm good" he answered.

Shrugging, Hao took the bottle to his lips, "well more for me" he chugged it.

"Hao…is Shen really in love with Viper?"

"Why are you asking me? You said it out loud. What his blushing face wasn't enough of a dead giveaway?"

Po's face hardened, "I want to hear it from you."

"Placing his cup on the stray his red eye narrowed, "you wanna hear it from me, fine. If Viper was a mountain, Shen would be climbing her every day" he smirked as Po's mouth dropped.

The Boss Wolf continued.

"Yesterday he and I had a drink together; weirdest night of my life, however he, in his own odd Shen way, confessed to falling in love with her—but you shouldn't be asking me, you want the legit answer you gotta talk to the peacock."

"That's strange"

"No it's not, panda—but I know what's stranger."

"And that would be?"

"I think _she's_ falling in love with him."

**OOO**

Viper cursed her brash thinking. Slithering in random directions she came to a halt, she didn't know where the heck she was anymore. With the trees and snow, every path appeared identical to one another. Feeling a tiny snow flake kissed the peak of her nose, it brought a tiny smile to her face.

Winter came early this year, which means they will be having a long cold season before spring emerges.

"What am I doing?"

She said out loud.

"I could ask you the same thing, my dear."

Viper recognized that exotic accent; Shen's voice sounded near but she doesn't see him anywhere.

"Look up."

Raising her head—there he is! Perching on a thick branch right above her, his gaze has never been so enchanting. Flying down next to her, he took in the woman's healthy glow of light green compared to the sickly hues created by Ten-Ten's poison. His eyes lured at the zodiac medallion hanging from her neck. The accessory is a nice touch; though he'd rather see it uncovered.

"I was worried for you." He approached her calmly.

Standing inches above her, she craned her neck; purposely showing off her flesh colored scales, "how worried?" her natural red lips whispered when she leaned towards him.

"My palace is in shambles, when I was notified that someone stole you" Shen sneakily wrapped his wings around her; bring the snake close to his chest, "I couldn't think straight."

He's so warm; Viper snuggled against him. An act that proved effected as the male eagerly rested his head on top of hers. Closing her eyes to feel his regular heartbeat, she opened them in a spicy manner.

"You can be one hardheaded man." She flicked her petite fork tongue at him.

His eyes remind her of the flames inside a fireplace, so hypnotizing. As if something urged her to touch him, her tail stroked the ends of his crest.

"But I find that charming, it's a special part of your personality" She loved his relaxed smiled, resting herself against him; his ivory feathers eating her up; kissing his neck, she pulled away, leaving a tiny gap between them.

"Shen" Viper stroked his cheek, "I don't know what these feelings are, I hope to one day find out. But when I do and I reveal them to you, don't judge me on what I've done in the past, or what I am doing now, or even what I will do in the future. And I will not do the same to you." She repeated those very same words he told her.

His slanted eyes went wide with anxiety, "you were awake the whole time?"

"Yes Shen" she muttered; curving her tail around to the back of his head, "what you said and did, is very noble and I just want to ask—what Po said back at the factory, is it true?" her red pressed together into a sweet smile, "are you falling for me?"

His heart beat so loud, as her face got closer to his.

"I—I don't know what I'm feeling."

Viper saw the honesty in his cherry colored orbs.

"I don't know what I'm feeling either" her blush became apparent to the emperor; her blush is even more radiant with snow casting behind her, "but I'd like to find out."

His chest feathers rose excitedly, _'is she proposing that we…'_ his thoughts vanished when he felt something small, soft and_—'she's kissing me!'_ he cheered.

Clenching her firmly against his body; his body had already caught up to what is happening, with his brain catching up. With her tail pressed along the curve of his neck; the tips of his fingers dug into her back. Shen kissed her in her room with passion; this kiss; filled what was missed in the previous kiss. Viper kissing him back.

Dipping her, his train embraced the chilling winds in a perfect fan shape.

For some reason he felt the need to throw winter away and bring forth spring. To display for her in the proper setting; to romance her in the way his species are shown to do.

His delicate tongue brushed her tiny fangs, creating an arousing moan from both species.

Her serene eyelids rippled from the sexual stimulation transferred from Shen. It's too much for her; feeling her body go limp she fell to the snowy floor, dragging the male along. She laid flat on her back; showing her scar to him; heavy breathing became the only communication.

Shen hover over her, he plunged at her neck.

Nipping at her flesh, she moaned just like before when they touched each other in his room, Dazhong had left to get him green tea.

"Shen—we have to stop."

Lifting his head barely from his ravished area, his feather brows lifted, "why?"

Her face flushed.

"I think the last thing we want is to be caught mating in the open."

His beak curved with mischief in his eyes.

"Is that all?"

Getting up from the ground, he rummaged around in his robes pockets; pulling out the dancing ribbon, "this should do" he picked Viper up bridal style, "my dear, it was easy to find you, because this is the courtyard where the gazebo is located—hard to tell with the snow covering it" he stood in front of the building.

Making out the gazebo is nearly impossible; it just looks like a large hill. Opening the door, Shen shut it. Placing Viper on the chair, he lit the fireplace. It's nice to have heat warming up the place.

Viper proceeded to take off her lotus flowers and zodiac medallion.

Untying his robe and discarding it to the side; he held the ribbon tightly.

"Now Viper…let's finish where we left off."

Shen spoke roughly.

**Xx**

'_How did I lose him!?'_ Crane grunted.

"Crane!" Mei Ling shouted from the ground, "where's Viper?" she dodged a wolf's sword; kicking her leg to the side of his jaw, her opponent hit the pavement hard.

"I lost him."

"Try searching Gongmen's market." Master Mantis suggested.

"She could be hiding out at Yin Wei's." Mei Ling shot a nod at Monkey.

"Yin Wei's?" Crane did not follow.

'_Who's Yin Wei?'_

"Her house is by the pier, it's not hard to miss—but hurry, we need to get out of here."

"Got it, thanks Mei."

"You're welcome Crane."

Leaving his friends to combat down below; Master Crane glided through the air. He saw the pier when they sneaked into the city, finding her house hopefully will not be as challenging as keeping up with Shen.

'_I have to find her; Viper being in Shen's clutches, I can't imagine the torture he is putting her through.'_

**Xx**

Towering over Viper he had to pick the most suitable position to put her in. Shen decided on having her on her back, rather than the stomach. Unlike peahens that lift their tails, exposing their cloaca during mating, snakes are much different.

The female snake's cloaca are located near the end of their tail. Shen learned this from the scroll Viper had thrown at him; upon reading it, he became mesmerized by their anatomy.

The ribbon is a fun piece he wrapped snugly around her mouth.

Examining his work, he lowered his beak to her belly, "I've had dreams of doing this to you" he inhaled her scent; a fruity aura drafted into his nostrils.

Her scent grew stronger the further he went from her chest; just above her tail, he spotted a pink fleshy opening. Licking it tenderly, Viper jerked under him, the thinness of the fabric did little to smother her moaning.

Shen gave her cloaca few quick licks, each stroke rougher than the other, "oooh, Shen" she murmured.

Proud of having her fall to his touch, he demanded to see what other lovely noises to pour from her mouth. His beak cover her womanhood; slowly he pushed his tongue through the opening; oh, she tasted better in reality than the sweet flavor she gushed with, in his fantasies.

Behind the veil, her lips parted, "ahhh" how did he know the right ways to touch her? To make her body heat up; this feels so good, words can't even describe how wonderful he's making this.

The walls of her cloaca twitched as Shen explored the inside of Viper; thrusting his appendage savagely, her wetness became apparent; fondling the sensitive tissues. She arched her colored back.

"You're very moist Viper" he pulled out of her; grinning he bent back down, "chasing you has left me rather _parched_—and I'm going to relinquish my thirst."

Her soft mews turned into a chorus of howling pleasure; Shen a male in his fifties suckling on her; a female twice his junior. Oh, who can argue with age when he's bringing such fire out of her loins!? Never in her dreams has Shen sucked on her, in an area no one has dared to go near.

Even if they tried she'll make him regret it.

"I've had dreams of you" the very tip of her tail caressed the side of his face, "but you never did this to—_Oh, yes!_" bucking her body; Shen stared proudly.

Taking the cloth off her mouth; he tossed it aside, "we have no use for that anymore" leveling his body with hers, he kissed her lips.

"I'm new to this…"

"Say no more, Viper" His whispered.

"With what we're about to do, I can't promise you that." She licked his cheek.

Such a cheeky woman, she is. Shen is a man who takes great strides when it comes to perfecting his work. Be it craftsmanship to his weapons or bringing immense satisfaction to a lady he's falling in love with.

Peacocks are notoriously known for being polygamous; any smart creature will know, not all fowls are the same. Shen has concubines—or had; he's not entirely sure of the conditions they are left in, with the palace crumbling with large debris. His father mated with his mother plenty of times before getting married; he dad had to make her his. Even if she already was, by the arranging documents; Zao Jing, his father would copulate with his mother, Bei Mei San so much, if it wasn't for her difficulty to reproduce; Shen swore that he would have ended up with dozens of brothers and sisters chirping around.

Viper is like no other woman he has met; to be driven into near insanity just by excluding her from his life for a few hours.

"Tell me, how did you recover so quickly?"

No! He completely switched the mood. Viper gritted her thin tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Do not stall, Viper." He knew what she is doing.

He may not have known her for years; in these months he is sure to read her body language in a way she can read his.

"My title has been brought forth by the legendary dragon himself, Fei Long" her heart pained as she focused on his crest lifting in curiosity; her lips trembled, fearing what she'll say next will turn the tides of their budding feelings.

"That is a good thing; your health has been recovered—so why the sad face, Love?" He nuzzled her neck.

Her sad face stayed in place.

"I found out my purpose." She strained her words.

"Oh do tell, what amazing things are you destined to deliver to China?"

"I'm ordered to—to bring down the empire."

"The empire, my empire; the very one I built for six years?" His beak twisted in a frown.

"Yes" She whimpered as the warmth dissolved from her body, "Shen?" he didn't answer, "Shen!" she soft words went unnoticed.

Shen tied his robe as Viper fixed the flower ornaments and necklace on her body.

"Where are you going?"

He knew by the stumble of her tone; she's on the verge of crying. Needles stabbed at his own heart for the action that is about to take place, "I have an announcement that needs to be made; to you and your group."

Slithering behind him; they left the gazebo in silence.

Entering the courtyards; he ordered the wolves to stand down. He mentally praised the dogs for their stamina and keeping the Furious Five members and Viper's family occupied while he had his time with Viper.

"Hao, you and that panda get down here now!"

The alpha shot a glance at Po, "strange how he's calling both of us, like we're on the same team" he sneered.

Reaching the floor; only Po was thrown into the group. Surrounding soldiers aimed their weapons at them; waiting for Shen's given command.

Jiao Long and Hui Ying quickly coiled Viper protectively around each other. Tigress felt one of the wolves poking her in the back with their spear; bending her leg back, she kicked it off to the side.

Po stood in the front; with Shen playing nonchalantly with his blade.

"You all have committed treason against me" he eyed each and every one of them, "that action calls for a death sentence—but I have something better in mind" he stopped directly at Po, "I'll be fair though and give you a chance to redeem yourselves."

"India has a difficult time trusting me-I need you to represent China; mend my ties with them and I will overlook your actions and..." his eyes roamed to Viper, "I will step down as Emperor."

His long sleeves swayed regally.

Viper's parents unraveled their bodies off of Viper, Jiao Long wasn't pleased by his ruse"you've been ruling for six years...I never known an Emperor to give up a throne."

"I have my reasons-the offer stands."

"What will you be doing while we're in India?" Viper asked, shocked by the strange turn of events.

"I have documents, Viper that needs to be tended to and changes to be made. I will join you in India-"

"Let me get this straight" Mantis quipped, "we make India buddies with you and you're just going to give up China, just like that. I don't believe you."

"So you'd rather have me on the throne?" Shen lifted his brow slyly.

"No!"

Po's group said in unison.

"Alright Shen, you got yourself a deal" the panda accepted, "let's go."

"But Po!" Tigress shouted, "Crane is still here."

"Oh yeah" he pointed to the peacock, "Crane will stay here and keep an eye on you; if he senses anything wrong..."

"With the time you could be spent traveling to India; you are wasting on me."

"Right" Po pouted.

_'Kinda killed the dramatic mood.'_

Shen shook his head as the panda and group raced off the grounds; he felt Hao's presence, "what is it now?"

"Why did you let them go?"

"Because you are right."

Folding his big arms as they walked back to the palace, he nudged his friend, lightly, "right about what?"

"Being in love with Viper." a female tone butted in.

Dazhong stood at the doorway, grinning ear to ear; stroking her beard .

Shen shoved passed her.

"You will be given the very thing that you desire most, in this game them the slave and you the host. Play your cards right and your redemption will be near but at a cost you will lose everything you hold dear—sound familiar Shen, it was the prediction I gave you."

His talons scrapped the glossy floor, "I didn't forget."

"You desire Viper, Shen…at a cost, China—being Emperor."

She slowly walked up to the slumping bird, "Status can always be obtained, love is precious but only given to a few" tapping her hoof on his shoulder, she smiled gently, "power means nothing if you have to share it alone, is she not worth giving up a life of loneliness even if that means not being Emperor?"

Shen pulled out the ribbon, "I shouldn't have asked her to go." he clenched the fabric more.

"I wouldn't worry about it Shen."

Her soft eyes glisten as the bird walked out the door, "I have a vision…one that will bring great fortune, at a cost, great pain." Her lips moved tenderly.

**Xx**

The following night; fireworks lit up the city and the trio; Shen, Dazhong and Hao both watched the scenery from the factory; where the products are being lit; reflecting on everything they encountered within the past months. Viper left an impact on the two men; she not only shifted views in them; but in herself. Dazhong can tell, this is not the end but the beginning; Shen is not cut out to lead a country; but to have Gongmen…she can agree on that.

Thirty years of banishment can leave permanent scars; like all scars it takes time to heal. Viper is just the right ointment for him. Shen found out his scroll to the Silk Road is missing and came to a conclusion that Viper and her gang planned on going to India; even if Shen hadn't interfered.

'_It's beautiful there…maybe you should take Naja's advice an see it in the Spring.'_

That is all she said before he left to speak with the ex-rulers.

He did not request her or Hao's presence; which is okay, the goat knew her grown peachick can stand on his own two feet. Losing Viper really changed the man in him; though there still more left to be looked after.

"Damn, we're going to have one long winter."

"That's okay Hao, it makes fun planning for the next season." She eyed Shen.

A brief silence fell between them.

Shen, like always did not attend the festival; he did make sure to decorate the city with gorgeous colors; despite the mess on the palace grounds. Deshi is being dragged down below by King Hun and Queen Ko Zang Sun both monkey and boar happily to showed the Indian fowl their flourishing celebration; King Shu followed behind, stuffing his face with bean buns.

Never has Dazhong seen them so happy in years.

Indulging in the festivities, Bayarmaa the Mongolian shaman; played with the bunnies and piglets. The old tigress took them over to the shadow puppet show; displaying the origins of Gongmen City and how fireworks came to be. Shen made it forbidden at the time, to reveal anything about his parents.

Now, he has no aversion on the matter.

"My family—immigrated from India." Shen said out loud.

"Really?" Hao lifted his furry dark brows, "maybe we should go some time—_she's _going to be there."

"Hn."

"Oh come on, Shen; rather have her in India, it gives you time to work on how to win her parents over; it would suck having to deal with hateful in-laws."

A chuckle popped from Shen; causing the other two, too join in.

From the side, the ex-nanny's smile stretched as Shen touched the dancing ribbon; wrapped around his neck like a scarf, most likely thinking of her; he's determine to give her the ribbon…and a little _something _as well.

Dazhong didn't want to spoil the vision she has for Shen; why ruin a great prophecy—but to give a hint.

'_Shen has a new __**goal**__ in store for him.'_

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Yes, my lovely reviewers **Arc 1 is finished **and I'll be writing the second Arc in at least a month; I do want to get it posted around November/December. We will be experiencing Indian culture; since most of Arc 2 will be taking place in different parts of India.

And **Finally! REAL SHEN/VIPER STEAMY SCENE **and not a dream. I do promise some real flirty scenes and other yummy things in Arc 2. My goal is to get their feelings out in the open. I know Shen didn't mate with Viper but only orally aroused her. Don't worry you will get your mate scenes, in due time.

**Arc 2 **will take place right where we left off—so no large gaps in the timeline. Like with Viper's imprisonment.

I do apologize for the four month long wait; but in return I give you this long chapter, filled with goodies :)

The reason why it took so long was basically; I had over six different ways to create the chapter and I finally was able to write it out around early August.

_OOOO_

**Pastry Lord: **Thank you; I feel honored that the fic you chose to pick up; is mine. I will do all I can to make sure this story does not disappoint.

**WinxGirl: **I don't want to spoil the reactions for you; you'll find out once we get to that part ;)

**XenomorphScar4: **Nice to see people pointing that out; I added some elements of Frollo/Esmeralda when developing the first Arc.

**OMAC001: **I try my best to get these chapters out. But I'm very picky with length and want to put in; so it does take longer than it used to.

**RuexMytholover: **I hope this update makes your day :D and thank you ^U^

**ExplodedPotatoe: **Shen's still a bit jagged here and there but that's why we have Arc 2 coming up; we'll get to see that charm be put to use…just like what he did in the gazebo XD

**Synchronized Harmony: **Sorry for taking long again to update; but I do agree with you on the rice trade, it does make sense ^U^

**Jozs001: **Thank you; ugh, I know how you feel, I read fanfic that leave me on a cliffhanger too ^U^

_**OxOxOx**_

_**I can't believe I've been writing this story for THREE YEARS! *raises balloons and throws confetti* and it's only Arc 1. I'm very proud of myself for achieving this, too stay focus on a fic and stay with it to the very end.**_

_**Thank you, everyone; your motivation really boosted my confidence as a writer. I remember way back in 2011 I was the only one writing ShenxViper stories. Now it's 2013 and six ViperxShen stories popped up by other authors. That really made me smile.**_


	23. India

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks Animation :) with that said, please enjoy the fic.**

**OooOooO**

He couldn't believe it; the feeling of accomplishment is pretty overwhelming. Gaining Viper and his friends brought back the nostalgia from years ago. The panda's thoughts would drift to his avian friend; Master Crane. The bird had stayed behind due to missing out on the orders, given to them by Lord Shen. Even though the peacock is emperor of China, neither inhabitants of the group acknowledged him as one

However, they did acknowledge the obvious shift in Shen. Long ago, had this event took place then, all of them would have been sentenced to death. Po's mind tugged on those words, Hao had said to him back at the factory.

'_He confessed to falling in love with her."_

'_You know what's stranger? I think she's falling in love with him.'_

Po knew a joke when he heard one. That was no joke and it was made true in his opinion when Shen choose to let them go to India, with no strings attached. Locked away in the dungeon only receiving snippets of Viper's conditions, he fell into the easy trap of thinking the worse of situations. Thoughts of her being harmed ran rampant when Shen danced around any and every question pertaining to the beautiful snake.

Going back to the confrontation between her parents and Shen; Po did not miss the opportunity to shout the confirmation of the royal animal having romantic feelings towards his friend.

'_So it is true! You do have the hots for Master Viper. That's why you refuse to let Viper go!'_

Never in his life would he have imagined something like that showing up. Shen, a man who has done such awful things; actions that is leaving China's current history, down a path a darkness—falls in love with a woman who is destine to bring prosperity to China.

A woman who will go by many titles.

Master Viper…by her colleagues.

Viper by himself.

And lastly…

"Chun Hua" Po whispered, as warm air blew from his lips, "It has been so long since anyone has called her that. Sometimes I forget, the Five, have names."

Tigress noticed the quiet panda out of her peripheral vision but said nothing. They had journeyed through parts of the Silk Road, Hao marked as the route to India. She felt at times that he will falsely inform her, but after seeing and feeling the change in temperature and environment, her doubts towards the wolf, stashed away in the back of her mind. The group would camp out at the outskirts of a city; Tigress knows very well, that they are not in their country anymore and for the best to stay out of sight.

"Fire has been started" Mantis announced.

Tigress thanked the insect.

'_Fire, an element I make sure not to take advantage of'_ she stated coolly.

In the early stages of their journey; traveling through snow and chilly weather China doused them with. Tigress had to ensure her group is well taken care of; even if they still participated with scavenging for food, she still feels responsible for their lives.

"So does anyone know much about India?" Monkey asked.

"We do" Hui Ying smiled tenderly, "both Jiao and I have traveled to India on multiple occasions, we know the country's language…however" she paused for a second, eying the bag of money, given to Viper by Taijijian, "yuan are worthless currency in India, as they use rupees, so that means…"

"It means we're broke."

"Putting it bluntly, Po? Yes, dear, we are indeed broke…until we get to India" Hui Ying announced.

"There Naja and Shanti will aid us." Jiao assured his statement.

While her husband spoke about India's customs, the mother viper took notice of her daughter's quiet form. This whole situation is taking a toll on all of them, yet her child has showed barely any emotion of stress. It must have been her stay with that—that bird! Despite Shen giving them a task, which in her book is a _'piece of mooncake'_, she knows he is not stupid. He's been trying to get on the Indian rulers good side, why? If only she had the answer.

"Viper, sweetie, are you okay?" she slithered closely beside her, "you've been very quiet lately, I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Huh?" her head perked up, "oh, yeah, everything is fine" she smiled brightly, enjoying the company of having her mother's concern; how she missed these moments, "what about you?"

"I would be lying if I said everything is fine, but, I'm just unnerved by the fact that Shen has feelings for you" her eyes shifted up and down at the young lady, "and it's not the kind you find in innocent children scrolls" she watched her daughter blush.

"Mother! That is cra…"

"I smelled him on you…all over you" her eyes narrowed, "you are an adult but regardless of your age, you are still my baby, so I am going to ask you this, do you love him back?"

Feeling the heat steaming against her face, Hui Ying cracked a sly smirk.

"Hmm. Well my mother always told me actions speak louder than words" her placed the end of her tail underneath Viper's chin, "my little Chu Hua is in love" her lips curved down into an uneasy smile, "with a peacock" she chuckled nervously, "don't tell your father…at least not so soon."

"Being in love is not important right now, my first priority is getting the treaty with India and China to happen."

"I said the same thing; only it was a mission that dealt with merging two clans. The Dragon Clan and the Lotus Clan."

"But you came from the Lotus Clan."

"Correct, and that is where I met Shanti, she helped me with the training required to become a member. We became fast friends, and when I was arranged to your father, I made sure that if I was ever blessed with little snakes of my own, she'd become their godmother" Hui Ying sighed happily at the old memory.

"I never thought she become a ruler of a whole nation."

Viper eyed her mother suspiciously, "why didn't you tell me, they are my godparents? Shen would have not only let me go prematurely after I was caught but who knows what else would of happened, had they involved themselves sooner. I was lucky enough to be brought into the meeting room where the ex-rulers, Hun, Ko Zang Sun and Shu spotted me; it was there, that I met _them_."

Hui Ying stared at her with different detectable emotions of guilt, relief and confusion, "they saw you…the letter never said anything about…"

A small laugh tittered from Viper.

"I have to give a big thanks to Yin Wei and Ji." She spoke to herself.

She told her mom how the boat keeper and imperial doctor not only kept her company in the duration of her stay but aided her in the escape. Viper assumed that Ji was a regular healer in the city, but what made Shen choose her to be so close with him. Sure there are other healers, such as Seng Sei whom helped around the palace. What about Yin Wei? The timid ewe must have either assisted her sibling or worked in a career where solitude is more welcoming.

Maybe what Viper saw in Yin was a beaten shell of her former self. Like the grudge filled soul Viper used to have. The outside is there but the inside has been so torn and violated with traumatic events. That is how she viewed her past self. A woman scorned into a hardened beast.

Finally being at peace with her scar, she can think clearly and feel the warmth of love and joy. She started viewing the bird differently—_much differently_ than before. And Hao, oh that wolf, she finds herself grinning ear to ear, whether he considered her one or not, she views the one-eyed henchman a dear friend. She put his men through hell.

That created a domino effect. One she is grateful for.

"Hey" Mei Ling greeted excitedly, "can't help but join in on the fun" her eyes glowed as she paced beside them.

Viper and Hui Ying converse instantly with the mountain cat. Viper learned from Mei on how she and Master Monkey managed to infiltrate into Shen's palace. Ji and Yin Wei smuggled them in with a cart. From there Dazhong took part in getting them to Viper. It wasn't long until her whereabouts became unknown; this caused a great disturbance with Shen. Leading to him using everything he had, from cannons to archers and soldiers to hunt down whoever took the snake.

Mei and Monkey gave their final goodbye to the ladies who became involved in something greater than what they could ever imagine. She proceeded to tell the duo of the exchange of documents for the plan to break Viper out.

"No way" Viper muttered softly, "both Yin Wei and Ji sold Shen out this whole time?"

"I wouldn't say they sold him out" Mei paused for a moment, "Shen didn't give them much of a choice. Freedom is becoming scarce in China due to his poor ruling. They wanted documents in return."

"May I asked what the contents of these documents consisted of?" Hui Ying asked.

Her shoulders tensed up, "I would love to inform you guys…but I am under oath not to discuss in detail of the transaction between those ladies and I" releasing the tension in her shoulders, she frowned glumly, "I'm sorry."

Viper's mother assured the feline that they understand.

Viper however, stayed silent but her lips curved into a positive beam.

'_I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know.'_

"So, is it true?" her sly smile gave away the clues to the topic of her question, "is Shen in love with you?"

Viper felt her face heat up.

"Judging from my daughter's flushing face" she spoke calmly, "that answer is, yes."

_'But the real question I want to know…is she in love with him?'_

Hui Ying is fully aware of her child's immense beauty; all of her daughters grew up to be lovely flowers and yet out of all of them, Viper's seemed to sparkle in a different way. While Fuu, Yue, and Zen became delicate women—submissive and tolerant to their husbands; Viper chose the path of fighting, instead of marriage. Running away from the very thought of being tied down to someone who views her on a less equal ground.

But Hui remembered a wise saying about one often meeting their fate on the road they take to avoid it. A pair of blood red eyes flashed in her mind, no doubt belonging to the peacock emperor. A man with such a stained history, smitten with a once broken woman; oh how her Viper has changed so much over the long months. Her scowl and murderous thoughts disappeared, whatever events she went through, it must have involved Shen—even his actions were rather _'tamed.'_

Hui Ying had in her mind of a more power struggle when it came to retrieving their daughter. Nope. He sent out on a quest and in return to step down from the throne—IMPOSSIBLE! No ruler has ever dispatched all of their royalties, not for freedom, peace…or even, _love_.

What is he planning?

Whatever it is, she is very sure that it will involve her child.

Xx

Shen clamped his talons around the tea cup; sipping the green tea ever so gracefully. It's been a full week since Viper departed from his lands. Already he began missing her little banters with him whenever he'd flirt. Such a special woman to him; she created such an impact on his palace as well; Hao would mention some of the soldiers and servants asking about her.

"You've been very chipper since Viper left" her sweet tone reached her approving lips, "I also noticed you spending more time in the factory…"

"Well, obviously I have to get the ship finished."

"That's not what I mean" the elderly goat placed her hoof on the rim of her porcelain cup; tracing it with a sly smile, "you are planning a future with her" she chuckled are his white cheeks turned a blossom hue.

He kept his eyes on a laid out scroll, "Chinese New Year is next month, February 10th ?" his red eyes scanned the writing on the paper.

"Correct, the starting year for the snake" she stated knowingly very well that the bird will not…or rather, refuse to react to her words, "I had another vision" she spoke again, this time with an air of mystery.

"I don't want to know…"

"Good, I wasn't going to reveal it even if you asked" her answer must have tugged at his mind, because he began grumbling to himself.

"You're making a ring for her."

Sounds of Shen gagging on his warm drink only curved the goat's smile upwards even more. She has never seen him filled with so much love for another; this kind of love is different from what he gave her, these emotions are for a lover.

Lifting his flushing face to her ongoing chuckling, "why must you ruin my secrets?" that alone made her laughing increase.

"I am a soothsayer, child. Your secrets are never safe from me" light brown eyes darted to an elaborate jewelry box off to the right of Shen, "trying to see which stone to place in the ring?"

"For once you are incorrect" Shen proudly said, "I already picked the stones…"

"Sapphires, topaz, and emeralds…blue to represent her heritage to the dragon and emerald because of her birth month being May."

He grunted with a ticked expression.

'_Darn her mind skills.'_

"Are you really giving up the throne?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"Shen!" She hissed sternly, "this is important, you have no idea how this can affect the Indian Empire—they are her godparents after all. In India the snakes and peacocks are not on good terms."

"What are you talking…"

The door to the throne room opened up, revealing Hao, and Deshi standing meekly beside him. Shen did not like the younger fowl's presence; after all that hounding he did when Viper was around, desiring for her attention.

"The shaman wishes to speak to you" the large wolf folded his arms, "don't ask why, but if I were to guess, it must have to deal with the crazy servant."

'_Now that is interesting—I haven't seen that woman since the festival.'_

Getting up from the table he requested that Dazhong go with him. Ignoring her attempts to persuade him to go alone to see the tigress. Bayarmaa, from what Shen can pinpoint is not a very talkative lady; but when she does; her words can be just as cryptic as the soothsayer's. What is her specialty? Are the Mongolian shamans the same as the Chinese Buddhist?

There are many informative traits his old nanny has and he will need her help interpreting any fuzzy data he might run into. Hao knocked on the door a couple of times, telling her of Shen's arrival.

"Come in, Emperor Shen there is so much to…" her sentence died when she saw the zodiac goat entering the room, along with the wolf and younger peacock, "I see you've brought your friends?"

Shen thought the sound of that sentence felt rather childish, but true for most part, "I came here to discuss what you wanted, please waste no more of my time and explain yourself."

Her slanted golden eyes, squinted in annoyance, "very well" she then gestured her paw in the direction of a comatose body of a certain female rabbit, "you have no idea how much damage you caused the zodiac rabbit; as a shaman who have seen many broken spirits—this! This, Emperor Shen is an abomination" her tone made the bird inch closer to his ex-nanny.

Her relaxed eyes remained in its iconic position as her brow markings lifted gently, "you know nothing of how the zodiac works…and yet you desire the feelings from one; the zodiac snake is not a creature you should tread lightly with, her connection with the Dragon is spiritually strong."

"What are you babbling about, tiger woman?" Shen sneered.

"Shen!" Dazhong snapped.

Bayarmaa remained quiet, she golden eyes stared deeply into the flickering flames on her candles.

Looking at him, she smiled.

"What would you do if you could not have her?

Shen's irritation died down like fire being snuffed out by water. The air in the room began to feel tense. But the elderly woman sat confidently as she watched the drastic body language on the peacock change. He would not know what to do if he could never see her again; to hold and protect; to share many intimate moments together. He hadn't even got a chance to court her—at least in an obvious manner.

"You would be that miserable?" the Mongolian women giggled sincerely, "okay, what would you do, if you could have her?"

"Marry her." He answered quickly.

"At what cost?"

Shen's long brows tilted downwards as he sighed, "my empire" he then revealed how he will give up all of China after sending her and the Furious Five group to India, a quest he created; not only to mend ties with the South Asian country but to buy him some time with the ship.

Half of him expected a snarky remark from her or a frown of displeasure. The other half hoped for that shocked expression he had seen on the faces of her friends and family when that fat bear announced his not so subtle feelings for her. Then again, his heart skipped beats when she was with him in the gazebo. Had nothing dire when on that day, he no doubt would have mated with her there. Yes, he is well aware that is not a proper way to court one's future mate; but he can't help feeling so…_eager_, when around her.

Bayarmaa's laughing brought Shen out of his day thoughts on his beloved snake. He didn't approve of such an action.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

Her amber eyes darted at him, digging past the façade his crimson orbs radiated, "it all makes sense…you are born under the zodiac sign, Rooster" she went in detail on how one who often here matchmakers pairing up couples according to their signs; this task proven to be true when seeking compatibility.

"Snakes are strongly matched with those who fall under the sign of monkey, rooster, ox and dragon. Roosters are matched with those who fall under the sign of dragon, ox, tiger, pig and snakes" for a brief moment she eyed the rabbit doe, her breathing is much more steadier than before, "snakes are no match when it comes to pigs, and roosters do not get along with those under the sign of rabbit or rat…you being attracted to her is no coincidence."

This time Dazhong smiled at the confused peacock, "Viper's heritage descends from the great dragon himself; roosters, Shen. They are the sign descendants of the phoenix" seeing his beak opened up, she continued quickly, "the reason why you are falling for her is because she is not only your match in sign but your second half; she is the dragon to your phoenix."

Seeing the powerful and mighty emperor blush at the thought of the possibility of being predestined to be with the zodiac; left Deshi enduring quite a fit of emotions; triumph, because he had a feeling Shen harbored something romantic for Viper and to see the old peacock thrown out of his element between the two elderly women, he could not help but enjoy the scene. Then there is his deep rooted emotion of envy; why should someone of Shen's background gain such a beauty?

'_I bet if she wasn't the zodiac he wouldn't give her a second glance.'_ He mentally snarled.

She's nothing but an extra outlet of power to him. He can see how unhappy China is with the bird ruling and he didn't have to leave India to see that this man is not fit to own anything of great importance.

Debating whether or not he should enter the conversation. Letting the facts of Shen willing to give up the throne for her, sink in. His beak tightly clamped against each other.

"Emperor Shen, may I ask a question, if you do not mind" the young fowl had all eyes on him, "I can't help but feel intrigue by the idea that you are going to step down from the empire, just for a woman—what will China do with no ruler…"

"The matters circulating around my changing empire involves the Chinese, not the Indians. You need not to be concerned with my people" seeing that frown cascade down the young one's face, made Shen smirk.

"I'm concerned for Viper's well-being, like it or not she is the goddaughter of my rulers and they want to make sure she will have a home to come to once her journey you sent her on; is over. If not…" he trailed off into silence, briefly the corners of his beak leaned up, "they will create a home for her in India."

The large wolf glared down at him, "you know something, them coming to that meeting—there was more to their presence here" his sharp fangs showed brightly in the dim lighting, "you better start talking, yah little brat—cause' your precious rulers aren't here to save you."

Unfazed by the threat, he simply asked the tiger for a refill on his cup, "I'll tell you what I know…under one condition…"

"You are in no position to demand conditional rights" Shen's train fanned as his Iron Claws dug scratch marks into in the polished floor, "Shanti gave me full rights to end your life at any time you choose to cross me" drawing out his blade, Deshi's wine eyes displayed that fear he longed to see.

"Ending my life is a sad defeat on my side" he boldly puffed out his chest feathers, "but it's nothing compared to the defeat you'll have…"

"And that would be?" he humored him.

"Never being with the one you love" His wine eyes coldly burrowed into the ruler's blood red eyes, "are you going to consider my conditions?"

Shen weighed his options, which isn't a lot; if he sent Viper into some kind of trap, he needs to know every nook and cranny to avoid it from happening; even if that means teaming up with this runt. The two ladies waited patiently for his answer—even though they both know what it will be…

"State your conditions" he muttered in spite.

Deshi's brows rose, obviously surprised by his willingness; clearing his throat he shifted in his spot, "I only desire _one_ condition your majesty" he ignored the grunt of disgust from Shen," you see, the information I hold is of such importance and what I want in return is just as import…"

"Oh. Just shut up and tell me what you want!"

If only he was prepared for what he was going to say.

And.

If only he was prepared for what he was going to do.

Deshi felt his heart tighten, he mentally couched himself to say it,"I love Viper and my condition is that I get one try to court her myself."

Hao's eye darted between the two peafowls, while inching away from Deshi's side. Shen's stunning silence created a deathly chill in the air. His tense composure is like that of a stone statue.

Bayarmaa placed her empty cup of tea down, "I see you are…" her sentence fell flat when the tea table suddenly broken in half by a long weapon with a jagged blade pointing directly at the young multicolored peacock, "oh dear" she felt herself being lifted up gently by the alpha wolf.

Leaving the two men in a stare down.

"I just knew you were going to be a pest sooner or later—as for pining over Viper's affections, you should dispatch those feelings, I have her and I would rather see you dead, than give you that chance to separate me from my mate."

"She's not your mate, you haven't courted her; so you're are just as far behind as I am with gaining her" he sneered, but yelped pathetically when Shen thrust the blade forward; moving out the way, he rushed to the door, opening it wide he glared at Shen, whom began advancing towards the panicky bird, "I bet you don't know what her actual name is"

Twirling the pudao between his feather fingers, he smirked darkly, "neither do you."

"It's Chun Hua" he boldly stated, his dark red eyes dared to challenge the older fowl, " and unlike you, I see more to her than a pawn" testing his chances of life even further, "I see a woman worth fighting for—a woman_ worth dying for_" he whispered the last three words before growling at Shen, "a woman who is worthy enough to be taken away…" he lifted his heel slightly, "from a bastard like you!"

Everything happened so fast. Deshi made his quick escape but had Shen right behind him. The ivory peacock leaped over the broken table with fury in his eyes; Dazong swore she saw the fires of hell brewing in his orbs as he tailed after the colorful Indian. The room tense air had settled with a replacement of dreadful stress.

Bayaarma's golden gaze locked onto where the two birds had fled, "he just gave me all the proof I needed" her words were softly spoken, but loud enough to redirect the goat and wolf's attention to her.

'_True fire in his eyes, there is no doubt that he is the descendent of, Huang—the female Chinese phoenix. His emotions for Viper will only grow stronger'_ her mental smile grew more, _'Deshi is proving to be great entertainment. Even though it is best not to tango with the flames of a crabby phoenix…it is quite endearing how passionate they are when defending their mate's honor.'_

The tigress's thoughts dawdled on Deshi's intentional challenge of claiming Viper for his own.

'_Careful Deshi, you might become a pile of ashes before even getting a chance.'_

She commented mentally as the sounds of furniture breaking and valuable items shattering floors and walls in the background; not forgetting the _beautiful_ sounds of two peacocks running around, screeching.

"Yah know what?" He lifted an eyebrow at the two women, "always knew something was up with that guy, the minute he kissed Viper's tail, he's been…ehhh" He rubbed the back of his head.

"He's been what, suspicious?" Dazhong asked innocently.

"I was gonna say horny but, hmm, sure." He shrugged.

'_Then again, Shen's been trying to jump on her for some time'_ Hao quipped.

"Well he is a peacock, and Viper being a very attractive female, it should come to no surprise that the young man should feel amorous towards her."

"But" his black lips curled, "they are both birds and Viper…"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying this whole time!?" her sharp fangs gritted for a brief moment, "Deshi is a different case, however I see his affections for Viper to be stemmed by admiration than pure love."

The shaman tiger went to explain her simple theory that Deshi comes from a society where the caste system ranks animals and their stand on superiority. Serpents rank the highest, not that it was much of a shock, while peafowls rank below them. Bayaarma did not live in India, so she isn't clear on the status where peafowls fall.

"So basically what you're saying is, Deshi views Viper more of a trophy wife?"

"I do not know, Hao" she said honestly.

"Deshi is someone I could never figure out, all I know about him from my interactions, is that the rulers tend to keep him on a short leash" she eyed Hao, "metaphorically speaking."

Her tired eyes lifted towards the wolf, "however, I have a feeling there is a secret that involves the rulers, whatever it is, Deshi has something to do with it."

"Any ideas what that _'something'_ might be?"

"Like I said, Hao. I don't know."

Dazhong stroked her beard in deep thought, "if you were a ruler and had a secret; and kept someone close to prevent, unfortunate damage control…I say it would have to deal with their monarchy."

"Monarchy" Hao's tail began to wag, "that's it!" he exclaimed. "it makes sense, how they treated him and used his life as a wager in the meeting" he turned to the goat, "remember what Shanti said, if he does anything to anger Shen, he has been given that right to kill him. No ruler would use their right hand man like that—it doesn't add up."

"Where are you going with this?" Dazhong felt a smile appearing.

Watching the wolf's fluffy ears twitch as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he looked at her with a sly grin.

"I'm not sure, but if my guesses are leading in the direction I'm hoping…" he scratched the bottom of his chin, "there is something shady about their throne. If I don't figure it out; then good ol Viper will…and knowing her she'll find a way to alert Shen."

He walked over to the doorway.

"And if that happens?" Bayaarma spoke up, with this _'spark'_ in her eyes.

Looking over his shoulder, the hallway light shined against him, making his single burgundy eye stand out. His smirk expanded slyly.

"Lady, let's just say Shen's not the kind of guy you want to take for a fool."

With that the alpha left the women to their own conversation. Sniffing the air and the loud commotion, he followed after the birds.

Xx

Who knew Shen had any emotions besides being mean. Master Crane stood perched among the palace railings, watching the citizens actually enjoying the sunny yet still wintery, day. For once, they did not display the stress and fear for their ruler as Crane saw on the day, the Masters invaded Shen's palace.

He still could not wrap his head around the idea of someone of Shen's background, falling in love with a kind-hearted woman like Viper. He knew something happened here—between the two of them. How, Viper did not take the situation they were in with cautiousness and ran off with Shen following behind. As if the scenario annoyed her if anything else. Crane had searched far and wide, throughout the city…by the time he returned back, she had already left. Along with MeiLing

Soothsayer—or now as he refers to her as Dazhong. Had informed him of Viper's mission to India but Shen's plan to step down.

'_I don't believe a word of it'_ Crane dismissed the news.

Be it love or lust, Shen values one thing more than a woman and that's power. What good will it do for him? Stop being Emperor and then what? Certainly his tyranny will not go unnoticed and not only will he be bringing down his own reign, but his life as well. Under no circumstance is the avian sticking up for him.

Just the idea of the peacock giving everything up for his friend, does not add up. Surely there is more to this.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" A soft feminine voice broke the silence.

Turning to see her, the ex-empress of her kingdom, Ko Zang Sun. Following behind her, Crane spotted both Shu and Hun. The rat had his all-knowing frown spread across his lips, while his primate friend happily bit into a nice juicy peach.

Bowing, he greeted them.

"No need to bow to us, we are not…" the female boar sadly stated

"You will always be the true rulers of the Three Kingdoms." Crane graced her with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you Master Crane" she felt herself feeling a bit teary eyed, "at least we know our people have not lost hope…one day, I pray and hope that we are given our beloved states back."

Seeing the great Empress of _Shu_ Han, appearing so, broken. It boiled his anger within for Shen. After Shen knocked down all three states and practically forced them to turn over, the lands were never the same. Out of the three, Crane sympathized with Ko; heck both rulers _Wei_ Cao and Sun _Wu_ were devastated how the '_Lady of Red' _land was taken away. Ko Zang Sun ruled her land with her husband whom was murdered by Shen's cannons. The death took a toll on her and to this day it still does.

"We all are hoping for that day" the aging rat crossed his arms, "I am getting tired of playing second erhu to some no good peacock, with very _little_ Chinese blood…if we even has any" he sneered.

"Now, Shu, you should not say such things about another" Hun smiled cheerfully, "it is not our place to question one's background." He placed his palm on Shu's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"Of course we can! It can aid us with getting our land back."

"No good can come out of harming others, Shu."

The rat gritted his teeth, "how can you be so damn optimistic, Hun? That bird stole our titles, our people, our land we built with knowledge, strength, and…"

"Compassion" Hun added.

Ko Zang Sun nodded, "he has a point. To be ugly to Shen would only stir up trouble. Also with what I overheard, he plans on giving up the throne."

"For Viper?" Shu spat with displeasure, "China is built on many morals and codes, but no offense" he raised a stringy eyebrow, "no man would give up great power for a woman."

Clearly the female ruler was not happy with her dear friend's comment, "what a vile thing to say, you overzealous shrew!"

He merrily scoffed at her, "it's the truth" turning around he gave the small group a harden stare, "I've been around, seen many rulers rise to their throne, but I doubt any of them would give up such a lifestyle for one person, especially when you add in the fact that he can obtain concubines."

Leaving them behind, the ebony rat's whiskers twitched in annoyance.

'_Viper is many things, but to bring down someone like Shen, by simply being a female. I don't buy it. No Emperor stepped down willingly, and none so ever will. Not for love. Not for her.'_

Ko snorted at the ex-ruler of Wei. How can he be so arrogant!?

"I do side with him."

When she heard the avian's declaration, Ko's soft ears perked up, before tilting downwards.

"Master Crane? Certainly you have more faith in your own friend."

His silence became unnerving, "I expected something like this from someone who knows very little of Master Viper, but you, Crane…" saying all she needed, she excused herself, not giving any eye contact to the tall bird.

"Please don't say it"

"I wasn't going to, my dear boy." Hun took another bite out of his fruit.

"It's not like I don't think she can bring down Shen. Given the fact that the mere absence caused Shen to inflict destruction on his own city, it's…" he cast his gaze further to the ground, "the fact that she might actually love him, it scares me."

"How so?"

His amber eyes lifted to meet his elder's, "He's not to be trusted and Viper, she's not like other women I've met. I care for her and I just don't want Shen hurting her…"

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing."

The tall avian watched as the peacock dragged the younger one towards them, in a headlock. Master Crane cringed at the two black eyes swelling around Deshi's face, his robe looked as if it had not been cleaned in weeks. Dust and dirt spotted all over the fabric along with a liquid he quickly identified as blood. His amber eyes inspected the raggedy train feathers…the best way to describe this man's current state.

A mess.

"Of course Lord Shen" he said sarcastically, "because _this_, what you're showing us" his large wings opened up towards Deshi, "is _really_ proving your point."

Darting between Crane and Deshi, he felt his nostrils steam, "his state was his own fault, you are making serious accusations that I will harm her."

"And you haven't before?" walking over to the ruler, Crane towered over Shen effortlessly, "I know you as an enemy and I know one thing you don't like and that's insubordination. We both are aware that Viper is not one to bow to everyone's whim, especially someone of your reputation—look me in the eyes and tell me the truth, did you ever hit Viper?"

"I-I don't have to tell you anything."

"No you don't. However. That will further my assumption, and I will let them know."

"Them?"

Yes. Them! Shen's eyes started to become hazy as the tall warrior named off every group member that will either maim him or poison him to death. The names that sunk into his body and gnawed at his bones, her parents, Jiao Long and Hui Ying. He could just picture them tearing into him like how he tore through the panda village with no remorse.

"You" his heart began to race at an impeccable speed, "you wouldn't?"

'_She's forgiven me…she wouldn't hold a grudge—I-I love her too much to just lose her like this.'_

"No Shen, I wouldn't—but you will."

Feeling lightheaded at those dreadful words he let go of Deshi.

"You hit her?" his burgundy eyes burned at the Chinese Emperor, "you don't deserve her."

Shen stayed quiet for a while.

"For once you little runt, you're right" leaving the room, a void of darkness fell heavy on the peacock as he made his exit.

Hun fluffy white eyebrows lifted, "interesting, I never saw him so defeated and it's over Jiao Long's daughter" he chuckled warmly, "his heart has turned in many directions but never in the path of virtue…your friend is one special woman" he direct his word to Crane.

Bowing respectfully, "she is indeed."

Xx

"You see them?" A female voice questioned

"Yes, I got a clear shot too." The male tone called back.

Two figures stayed in the shadows as they spied on the group of animals drawing near the path into their city. Whoever these strangers are, they will not get passed this check point. The sounds of swords being drawn and arrows being pulled back, they waited for the right moment to strike.

Before giving a signal, the group stopped when the tiger glared dead on in their direction, fist clenched she began running towards them!

"Charge!" the female voice ordered.

Many figures emerged from their hiding places; ready to take on the group of intruders.

**OOOoooOOO**

**A/N: Wow 9 months of hiatus, and you know what it's great to be back and running this beautiful fic. I just finished my college degree today *tearful cheer* so I will be figuring out what I want to do, so I can go in and work on getting my Bachelors degree.**

**Okay, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I did come back from a long hiatus. Like I stated before this Arc will not be very filler happy like the first Arc and will take a darker turn but you'll know when we get there. Looking back I can't believe I started this story in 2011. I never been this dedicated to a fic and I do feel happy about that.**

**Ah, hope you guys didn't think I forgot about that beat down Viper received in Chapter 6, it came to bite Shen in the butt ^U^**

**Yes, I am so happy to reveal Shu, Hun, and Ko Zang Sun as the rulers referencing the Three Kingdoms.**

**Also no more 'Emotion Titles' for the Chapters. For now on each Arc will represent that country the story will take place in.**

XxXxXx

**Three Kingdoms: **a tripartite between the states of Wei, Shu and Wu. It followed the loss of the de facto power of the Han dynasty in China, ushering in the start of the Period of Disunity. To further distinguish the three states from other historical Chinese states of the same name, historians have added a relevant character: Wei is also known as Cao Wei, Shu is also known as Shu Han, and Wu is also known as Eastern Wu. The term "Three Kingdoms" itself is something of a mistranslation, since each state was eventually headed not by a king, but by an emperor who claimed legitimate succession from the Han dynasty.

OoOoOO


End file.
